Prey for the Hunted
by Airyo
Summary: SasuHina. Once upon a time, there was a princess who was exiled...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stuff you recognize is not mine. Stuff you don't recognize is probably also not mine. No money is being made from this. This applies to the entire story.

edit: Hinata is 19.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a princess.<em>

_She was the first daughter of the king and queen of the Moon Kingdom. Both the king and queen were of the Hyuuga clan, a powerful noble family that led the kingdom to a golden generation of peace and success. The king's council of advisers all agreed that the crown princess would lead the kingdom to new heights, for she had the blessed eyes. While most Hyuuga children were born with pale violet irises and pupils, the princess was born with eyes the color of moonlit snow. All the children who had such eyes grew to be great warriors who possessed unparalleled Byakugan. It was a sign of great power, and it was because of her eyes they were willing to overlook so many of her other faults._

_The princess grew to be a fearful little girl. She instinctively understood that she was living in a nest of vultures. She feared leaving the queen's side, and she feared the stern-faced king even though he held her with careful hands. She hid her face in the queen's robes from the towering strangers who lacked kindness in their faces. She trembled even when her mother assured her that her maids could be trusted, and allowed no one but the queen to wash her face and brush her hair._

_"What a spoiled little princess," the servants would whisper._

_"What a timid little princess," the council would grumble._

_She knew "Princess" was part of her name, but it sounded like a curse. They all scrutinized her with piercing eyes, waiting for something, and she was afraid. But she didn't try to be brave, because she could hide behind the queen's robes and her mother would always protect her._

_And so the princess thought she could hide forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The tiny trading town of Sado sat at the edge of the Sun Kingdom border, just before the terrain disintegrated completely into a vast desert wasteland. Sometimes, if a cool morning was unmarred by heat waves, the mountain border of the Moon Kingdom could be seen across the sand at the horizon. That was only tavern rumors, as far as Hinata knew, because she never stayed long enough to look. When low supplies forced her into civilization to restock, she kept her cloak closed, hood drawn up, and finished business as quickly as possible.<p>

The sky was bruising with night when Hinata approached the main gates. One of the guards recognized her and waved her through. As always, her first stop was a seedy tavern next to an even seedier brothel. One of the girls by the door embraced her, nimble fingers already making their way to her coin purse. Hinata paused only to confirm that the thief wasn't Sumire before shoving her roughly away.

The inside of bar was dimly lit, but pink hair was always easy to spot. Sumire was sitting in some guy's lap, though the pained expression on her face was rather out of place. Hinata approached and drew one gloved finger down Sumire's cheek before tapping her chin twice. Disgust flickered across Sumire's features before a flirty look replaced it as the girl jumped off the guy's lap. The abandoned party protested until he glimpsed the sheath of her naginata peeking from behind Hinata. With a grumble, he simply grabbed another girl and turned away.

After a fake giggle, Sumire led Hinata to the private rooms in the back of the tavern. Her green eyes were practically glowing with relief. Hinata shook her head and followed. Sumire was one of the new girls, and was clearly unaccustomed to the roles she had to play. But it was the girl's business, and Hinata had made it a personal rule never even to speak unless necessary. Sumire approached a door that was indistinguishable from the others. She knocked the current code pattern, and the door opened to reveal a second bar room. The only difference was that the walls were plastered with wanted posters.

Sado was also a hub of information for bounty hunters. The town was far from the capital, and enjoyed little more than a passing glance from the leaders of the Sun Kingdom. Technically, bounties could only be collected by the samurai serving the Sun King, but officials tended to turn a blind eye when criminals eliminated other criminals.

Sumire left after Hinata tipped her, while Hinata approached the burly official in the booth at the back. She dropped a bundle on the counter. He opened it to reveal the still-fresh head of her target. She usually killed them close to the collection points so she didn't have to deal with the reek of old flesh. Even after three years of this, the smell still nauseated her.

"That's him," he growled. He turned to drop the head into a cart behind him and grab a handful of coins. Hinata watched with careful eyes as he counted out the correct amount and dropped into her hand. She felt the weight of the coins. There was enough to for several week's worth of supplies before she had to track down another bounty. Satisfied, she nodded at the collection official and headed for the door.

"Stop." A sword blocked her exit. Hinata turned, muscles tensed for flight. Fellow bounty hunters rarely talked to each other, which was the whole reason she became one in the first place. No one hunted a sheep in wolf's clothing. So someone directly confronting her was never a good sign.

It was even worse when said bad sign had the sharp features of someone of noble descent. He was far too pale and pretty to be a regular here, which meant that he was out here in Sado for a very specific reason. Not good. Reminding herself that her face was hidden by the dark veil many locals tied around their heads to protect from sun and sand, Hinata forced herself to draw in even breaths. Maybe he was simply trying to flag down any competent hunter he could find. She pushed the sword out of her way and exited the room.

He followed her. Hinata knew her hands were shaking, but she kept her steps at a fast, steady pace.

"Hunter, I have a mission for you. It pays well." He said her title like an insult. Bounty hunters were considered little better than criminals themselves, since those with any ability served the Sun King instead of living on the edge of the law. However, Hinata gave up trying to earn approval long ago. Bounty hunting was simply the most efficient means to survive. She lifted a shoulder nonchalantly and kept walking. They were almost in the front tavern room. If worst came to worst, she could always throw a chair and start a bar brawl. The confusion would be more than enough to cover a hasty escape. Hinata felt the noble grip her shoulder and she shrugged him off.

"Stop. Listen to me." His voice was hinting at the rising temper tantrum, an unfortunate side effect of someone used to people obeying his every command. With a sigh, Hinata halted and face him. She could see the main door across the room from here.

"I need you to find this girl." He unrolled a tattered wanted poster. A picture of her own face stared back at Hinata. She couldn't help but read the details listed below.

Name: No-Name Hinata, previously Princess Hyuuga Hinata of the Moon Kingdom

Description: black hair, white eyes, average height

Abilities: Byakugan, minimal chakra abilities, unknown weapons training

Crime: Murder of the King Hyuuga Hiashi of the Moon Kingdom

It hurt to reading the damning text, even if it was so faded with age. Hinata bit her lip in an effort to hold back her tears. She looked up at the noble haughtily, taking comfort in that her face was obscured, and shook her head.

"Triple," the noble offered. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, knowing that her rude action would enrage him, and stepped into the tavern. Anger was good - he would pay less attention to her sorrow. She could feel the tears draining into her nose and clogging her throat with a hard lump.

"Hunter, you will stop and face me at once!" From the corner of her eye, she saw him knock a drunk out of the way and almost smiled in relief. The affronted drunk immediately returned the favor. The noble's snotty attitude was like oil on fire, and Hinata slipped away to the escalating chorus of a full-out bar brawl. She caught a glimpse of pink as she exited, and found herself hoping the Sumire wasn't tangled in that mess. The girl was pitifully naive and Hinata was reminded of her younger self.

Despite her passing worry, Hinata determinedly made her way to the supply shop a few buildings down the street. Though all she wanted to do was slink away and hide, her coin purse weighed heavily against her hip. She needed supplies, and it's been days since she'd had a proper meal.

"Evening!" The clerk behind the counter gave her a cheerful wave. Hinata vaguely remembered him introducing himself as 'Menma'. As usual, she ignored him and made a beeline for the bins of preserved food. She grabbed all the bare basics for survival before dumping the lot on the counter.

"Going for a long trip?" the clerk asked as he rang up all her purchases. Hinata didn't reply and drummed her fingers on the counter to hurry the chatty clerk along. Another dumb blonde of a newbie who has yet to learn that it was better just to ask less questions. Now that she considered it, two new people in the past few months was already two more than usual. Very few people ever really reached out as far as the border. And both new additions were to places that she always frequented. Hinata's eyes narrowed. It was probably unwarranted paranoia, but constant fear was what kept her alive for so long. It was time to find another bounty hub.

She paid the clerk and left for the gates. The guard let her through, and pulling her dark cloak around her body, Hinata broke into a silent run. She didn't stop until the first traces of forest had thickened to a dense thicket. By then, the moon had risen high and shone bright through the branches. Her legs ached from the exertion of chasing down her target earlier, and now from the run. She needed rest.

Hinata scouted out a sturdy tree that had yet to completely shed its autumn leaves. She deftly climbed until she reached a high branch that was concealed from below. She settled herself in where the branch met the trunk, and tucked her dark cloak around her knees. The coolness of the night hinted at winter, and would stiffen her muscles if she didn't keep warm. After eating a piece of bread to soothe her hunger, Hinata fell into a fitful dose.

It felt like only minutes later when she opened her eyes again, but the watery sunlight filtering to the ground below indicated otherwise. It wasn't the sun that woke her; the odd silence of the forest made her uneasy. Hinata slowly shifted to a crouch, one hand reaching back over her shoulder to grip the handle of her weapon. The ground below was undisturbed after she had covered up her own tracks. Then, a lone bird chirruped, and it was scolded by a chittering squirrel. Hinata slowly relaxed. The sounds of the waking forest reminded her it was barely dawn.

Yet, she sensed someone behind her.

Hinata leaped from the tree and landed into a bad tumble. The ground was far harder than she was accustomed to. A sharp prick of pain gripped her ankle as she rolled to her feet. Running was out of the question now. She kept a tight grip on her naginata and turned to face the intruder.

Sumire followed her easily down to the ground.

The pink-haired girl held both hands up in a show of harmlessness and walked towards her. Her peaceful action might have been convincing if her eyes weren't so contemptuous. Hinata backed away. Her footsteps sounded odd, and then Sumire's gaze flickered suspiciously behind Hinata. She whirled around to see Menma, who had discarded his clerk apron but still kept his wide grin. However, his grin had changed from the plastic welcome of a service worker to that of a triumphant predator. With a snarl, Hinata scrambled away so she could keep her eyes on both of them. She whipped her naginata from its sheath and dropped into a ready stance. Her ankle throbbed in tandem with her pounding heart. Hinata discretely rolled her foot around. If there wasn't a fight, it could maybe hold long enough to let her escape.

A flare of chakra behind her disabused that notion. She heard the third member of this team land on the ground. She was surrounded. With a sigh, Hinata sheathed her weapon behind her. She was scared, not stupid. All three were clearly professionally trained, and her injury lowered her chances of escape to just about zero.

Hinata walked slowly to a nearby tree and leaned against it to ease the pressure off her ankle. She crossed her arms so her fingers brushed the daggers hidden by her ribs.

"Are you willing to listen now?" After Sumire and Menma, Hinata wasn't surprised to see the noble. He faced her while his teammates moved to flank him, effectively trapping Hinata against the tree. It was mildly disconcerting to see such hostile expressions on people she had originally dismissed so easily. She shrugged and angled her head so they knew she was looking at the noble expectantly. Her hood was still in place, as was the sheer material that covered her features. They probably didn't even know she was female, since Hinata never spoke to anyone in Sado. There was still hope in her situation. Hinata gripped the two daggers in her hands hard in an effort to calm herself.

"Two years ago, you helped kill the renegade Moon Princess. But the body disappeared, and there was only her bracelet. You couldn't collect the bounty." The noble unfurled that cursed wanted poster again. Hinata said nothing, though she was careful not at look at the accusing expression of her portrait. She had been forced to become a bounty hunter to survive. A few months in, she realized that only way she could have some peace was to fake her own death. It was supposed to be the end of that, since the bounty on her head had been voided.

"The princess is still alive," the noble accused flatly. Hinata clenched her jaw. She'd been too secure in her fake death. Her partners had witnessed the princess fall over a cliff. A search for the body among the jagged rocks below yielded nothing more than splashes of fresh blood and a jeweled bracelet. It was enough to convince the authorities, so what tipped off this team of ninja?

"The matching bracelet recently appeared on the black market," the noble replied. Her confusion must have shown through in her body language. "The seller was a tall young woman fitting the princess' description." Hinata tilted her head in consternation. She had lost the second bracelet after a near-fatal fight with a target nearly a year ago. For months, she'd watched the black market scene in vain. It couldn't have been her. Why did it turn up now?

"Unfortunately, we've lost the lead. But we have the bracelet." The noble pulled the bracelet from his pocket, letting the jewels glitter in a stray beam of sunlight that made it past the trees. The reflected light blinded Hinata, and for a moment, she thought she saw the form of her mother's wrist through the bracelet. She reached for memory of that hand.

The noble abruptly pulled it out of her range with a sneer, interpreting her action for greed. Hinata felt her chest tighten. The other bracelet had to be sacrificed so she could survive, so the loss of this one had hurt even more. She had to get it back.

"Help us find Hyuuga Hinata, and we will pay you triple the original bounty. And you can keep the bracelet." It was an offer that any hunter could only dream of. Any hunter but Hinata, that is. Sensing her hesitance despite the exorbitant payment, the noble continued as he tucked her bracelet securely into his hip pouch. "You may be wondering how we managed to find you. We have a medic-nin, and she's highly skilled in placing chakra tags on people like you. We will be able to find you even if you try to back out. I'm sure the samurai of the king would be more than thrilled to have you. Especially someone who routinely collects the rewards that should be going into their pockets."

Hinata had already known she was caught the moment they revealed that they were ninja. She could use the Byakugan, but could never master the harder tricks with chakra that made ninja so formidable. That was fine. She'd planned to lead them in circles until they lost patience and fired her. But judging by the way that noble had worded it, they will turn her in to the authorities if she did not garner some proper results. It was like slapping on manacles when she was already in a cage.

She slumped her shoulders forward in defeated acquiesce, even though her mind was already racing through numerous escape strategies. She needed to stall for time, and wait for a chance when all three were distracted enough for her to destroy that chakra tag. Hopefully, she could make enough of a nuisance of herself that they gave up on her. Hinata doubted she could manage to kill them, and the thought of senseless murder was rather distasteful. However, the will to survive was just as strong. She knew that if they caught her, her future would be bleak. If it really came to that…

A large pouch swinging in front of her face brought her back to reality. She turned her gloved hand up, and the noble dropped the coin purse into her palm. Hinata was surprised by the weight of the bag. There was a lot of trust (or arrogance) to give her so much money ahead of time.

"We have a deal then. Here is the full amount of the original bounty," he drawled condescendingly. "If you actually do your job, the rest will follow. We procured the bracelet in Sado, but the buyer got it from Areno. We will start there."

There was a silent agreement between the three, and then they jumped up into the branches above. They vaulted through a few trees before realizing that she wasn't following them. The noble dropped to a lower branch with an annoyed expression. Hinata slowly lowered herself to the ground and tugged off her boot. Her ankle was four times its original size. Now was as good a time as any to annoy them, so Hinata dragged out the time it took for her to find bandages. Above her, the noble and Sumire had started arguing. She tilted her head to hear.

"…fix him," the noble was saying. The medic-nin was going to heal her after all? A medic could easily discover that she was female, which was just another clue to who she really was. She could escape notice if the medic was distracted.

"He couldn't even escape us - I still don't think hiring him is a good idea."

"He got a lot farther than we managed. Just do your job."

Hinata looked up to see the girl reluctantly drop back down to the ground. She had thought that Sumire was simply discontent with her lot in life. But the disdain in the girl's eyes was telling. Hinata found it interesting that she seemed to loath bounty hunters more than the drunkards that pawed at her breasts. Perhaps a bad encounter with another bounty hunter? Regardless the girl's past, it was a useful thing to know since it was causing disharmony.

"Your foot," snapped Sumire as she squatted in front of her. Hinata indolently leaned back, and waved her foot, making Sumire reach for her ankle like a servant. A dark frown squeezed the girl's face. Pale green chakra glowed around Sumire's fingers and curled around her ankle. Hinata winced as the chakra rather violently forced the inflammation down and tendons to snap back in place. Her little farce may have been too successful, but the medic was so eager to get away from her that it was unlikely she noticed anything suspicious.

As soon as she was finished, Sumire immediately returned to her original position high in the branches. Hinata tugged her boot back on and began to follow at an easy pace towards Areno. It was nothing near the speeds she could go if she strained herself with chakra, but the key to convince these three that she was incapable of chakra techniques and that she would only slow them down.

Instead of another argument, Hinata only heard a hasty conversation above before Menma dropped down to the ground to run beside her. When she spared him a glance, he made a face at her that clearly said "I don't like you". Hinata almost chuckled. She'd never met ninja who wore their emotions so openly. Kiba would have liked–

Hinata ruthlessly quashed her line of thought. It was dangerous to connect these ninja to anything in her past. She can't regard them as anything but potential targets. Not if she wanted to keep her freedom. Forcing a cold sneer to her face, Hinata refocused herself the task of getting away from these ninja.

* * *

><p>It should have only been half a day's journey, but thanks to Hinata's lethargic pace, they did not arrive at the gates of Areno until sunset. The friendly guard waved them through with a smile after a quick glance at the noble's seal. Even though it was almost dark, the town was still buzzing with activity. Though Areno also was also a border town, it was far away from the desert that the people could still maintain a sense of security. Families were still strolling in the marketplace, and several children played off to the side of the road. Hinata rarely visited Areno, as her dark cloak and covered face were sorely out of place here.<p>

The noble led them to the only inn in town. Inside, the atmosphere was more fitting for Hinata's disguise. Several mean looking travelers glowered at them from the corner. A few scantily clad girls blew kisses to them as they threaded their way through the crowded tables to the owner.

"Two rooms," the noble said tersely.

"Four silvers for the night."

"That's robbery. Three."

Why was he even bargaining such a small price when he had just given Hinata such a large amount of money earlier? Hinata muscled her way forward, shaking the enormous purse of money they'd given her as loudly as possible. She could feel the owner's beady eyes on her hands as she pulled out a few silvers, ostentatiously spilling a few gold pieces on the counter. By now, probably all the morally questionable parties were eyeing their group as well.

"Are you daft?" the noble hissed as the owner led them upstairs. "Every dirtbag in the vicinity is going to eyeing us now!" Hinata held up a gloved hand and made a motion for him to wait. The noble's mouth twisted as if he'd smelled something rotten, but he complied. The owner unlocked two adjacent rooms and then gave the noble the keys. He bowed obsequiously before leaving them. The noble unlocked one room and ushered them in.

"Well?" he snarled as soon as the door was closed. Hinata dug through her bag until she located a piece of paper and charcoal.

"Seler liks $," she scratched out in rough letters. Menma leaned over to read it with difficulty.

"Sayler licks money? What the hell?" The blond scratched his head. The noble snatched the parchment with a frown.

"Seller likes money?" he interpreted. Hinata nodded. Menma made a 'duh' face, but the noble perused Hinata's note carefully. "Is that what will draw her out?" Hinata shook her head and scribbled another phrase.

"Princess too smart not sell," the noble read. He thought for a moment. "The princess is too smart to personally sell her bracelet? That makes sense. So someone else sold it for her?"

"Are you sure?" Sumire asked suspiciously. "You're implying that the princess may not even be connected with the bracelet at all. Seems a little too convenient for you that she may be dead all along. However, that doesn't explain why it took so long for the bracelet to show up on the market. The area of her alleged death was searched very carefully." Hinata narrowed her eyes even as she made a gesture of innocence. The medic-nin was a little too sharp. This is going to make it difficult to trick them with anything else.

"We will see then," the noble mused. "If you're cheating us, we will find out soon enough."

After freshening up, they returned downstairs for dinner. The owner immediately brought trays of stew and bread. The stew – if it could be called that - was a strange glop that looked inedible, even compared to the old bread on the side. Hinata eagerly pushed her veil to expose her lips. She purposely discarded her table manners, shoveling the gruel into her mouth with the gusto befitting a rough, uneducated bounty hunter. It was actually a lot better than the food she usually ate. Since the noble was footing the bill, Hinata allowed herself to be greedy. When she finished her share, she looked up to see that the three ninja looked slightly green. Hinata pointed at their untouched bowls.

"Take it," Sumire groaned. She pushed her tray across the wooden table. The noble and Menma quickly copied her action. Hinata gave them a cheesy thumbs-up in thanks, and polished off the offered food. The other three managed to choke down some bread before the owner came and took their trays away.

The rest of the night was spent gathering information. Or at least attempting to. Unlike Sado, Areno did not have a thriving underground community. The collection booth for bounties was a sad table and binder in the local guard's office, and the merchants kept to their vegetables and cheap handmade trinkets. The noble was still thorough enough to investigate each market booth that sold jewelry, but even liberal coin shaking engendered nothing.

"What a waste of a day!" Menma muttered when they had finally retreated back to their rooms. He flopped onto one of the beds. "I'm sleeping first."

"Dead-last, I determine the shifts." The noble kicked Menma off the bed, before realizing that Hinata was still watching silently. He recomposed himself. "This room will be for the current guard and the hunter. The other will be for rest. Dead-last can take the first shift, I'll take the last."

"This sucks," grumbled Menma after his teammates left. He glared at Hinata, who had tucked herself into the corner. She laid her naginata by her side for easy access, and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. "There are two beds, Hunter. And I can't sleep anyways, so you may as well catch some z's."

Hinata ignored him. She did not plan to sleep tonight either. If any one of those three even suspected her true identity, her life would be in danger. She needed to keep her guard up.

"Che, asshole." To Hinata's horror, he stepped over to squat in front of her, peering into her hood with a frown. "Why do you keep your face covered anyways? Got a wart on your nose? You can't speak, you can't see, you can't even run properly...what good are you? Can you even use that naginata?"

Even with his features twisted in a scowl, Hinata couldn't deny that Menma was a handsome man. She could hardly remember the last time she was this close to an attractive member of the opposite sex who wasn't trying to kill her. Although he was crouched so their faces were level, she couldn't help but be aware of how much larger he was than her. Most of the men she had to deal with back home were conniving and ambiguous - it was refreshing to face someone who was so straightforward. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul...if he wasn't focusing somewhere closer to her eyebrow. Feeling the rising pressure of a full-on blush, she smacked his face away.

"Yowch! You asshole!" Menma tensed into ready stance, only to freeze at the cool sensation of Hinata's glaive resting on his cheek. "Okay, okay, I get it. Don't touch the face. So prissy."

Thankfully, Menma retreated to his side of the room and left her alone for the rest of his shift. Sumire was the next guard. Except for a disdainful glance when she relieved Menma of his duty, the medic did not acknowledge that Hinata was even there. The room was quiet except for the occasional rustle of the scroll that Sumire was reading. Slowly, Hinata felt her heavy eyelids start to fall shut.

She thought she heard screaming. Groggily, Hinata looked up to see Sumire tensely looking out the window.

"Bandits!" Menma kicked the door open with a bang. "Bastard and I are going to take care of them. You watch that asshole." He ran back out before either of them could say anything. Hinata ran for the window. Bandits so far into the Sun Kingdom had to be impossible.

The bright moon illuminated all the misdeeds of the attackers. Women ran for their lives, only to be dragged into a dark corner. Men tried to fend them off with unfamiliar weapons, but were quickly cut down. Hinata watched as a screaming child was thrown into the middle of the road. As the small form tumbled to a dazed heap on the ground, a bandit laughed and raised his axe high. It was too far to do anything. Hinata mentally urged the stupid child to get out of the way.

The blade of the axe landed with a sickening crunch. A dark red began to spread out around the child's shirt and leak onto the ground.

"Dammit!" Sumire screamed. She unlatched the window and slipped outside. She glared back at Hinata. "Don't go anywhere, Hunter. I still have that chakra tag on you. And we will find you." And then the medic was running for the gruesome scene. She punched the bandit hard enough that he literally went flying. Hinata found herself glad that she hadn't truly angered Sumire up until now.

Unfortunately, that was going to have to change. As much as her conscience bristled, Hinata was someone who was not allowed to be hero.

She hadn't expected her chance to occur so soon, but beggars can't be choosers. The enormous dinner she'd had gave her just enough energy to activate her Byakugan. Sumire had the control to create a tag that was perfectly functional with minimal chakra. Trying to find such a tiny marker on her body was much like trying to locate a particular freckle on her skin. Long minutes crawled by as Hinata scanned her chakra system square inch by square inch. Sweat trickled down along her face, stinging her eyes and tickling her cheeks.

A loud crash startled her, and her Byakugan flickered away. Gritting her teeth, Hinata forced the chakra back into her eyes. Tears from the strain on her eyes welled out to join the beads of sweat on her face. There were more screams outside, and the effort of maintaining her concentration began to make Hinata's vision blurry.

Just a little...there is was! Removing it was anti-climatic after such a difficult search. With her last reserves of chakra, Hinata sent a burst from her finger to knock the flag away from where it clung to her chakra coils. Hinata staggered to her feet for her bag. She ate a chakra pill she saved for such emergencies, and within moments, she could keep her balance. Her limbs still felt weak, but she was strong enough to run. She gathered her gear and headed for the door. After only a brief second of hesitance, Hinata left the heavy purse of coins that the noble had given her with the noble's bags in the other room.

Several raiders made the mistake of attacking her as Hinata bounded down the stairs. Using her height advantage from several steps up, she pushed them out of her way. Leaping over the railing and the attackers' crumpled bodies, she left through the open exit that already had the door ripped off the frame.

Outside was complete chaos. Fire now joined the moonlight to light the scene, hungrily devouring the simple wooden buildings. The bright flames seemed to dance in tandem with the rise and fall of the screams puncturing the air. To her right, Hinata saw the noble and Menma take on an endless number of attackers. There were so many that it looked like they were caught in a mass of writhing bodies and glinting weapons.

To her left, Sumire was still trying to heal the child, a spikey-haired boy, but she kept having stop to defend them. She couldn't take her hand away from the wound, or the boy would bleed to death, leaving the medic severely handicapped in range. Her attackers had realized it as well, for they were starting to form a ring around her, just outside the radius of her punches and kicks. They laughed as they took turns prodding her or her ward with long swords and spears, one by one.

The pink-haired kunoichi was far too occupied to hinder her. Hinata hardened her heart and jogged down the street to her left, past the cruel game of baiting the medic. She kept to the flickering shadows cast by the fire, and no one noticed her. Hiding was what she did best. She was not some hero to try to save innocent lives. Trying would only result in more deaths.

Hinata kept an eye on the ring of bandits, however, in case they let the medic break free. Sumire screamed in frustration as a spear she kicked away splintered in her face. Simultaneously, she narrowly evaded the hard swipe of an axe. They were getting bored, and no longer teased her one at a time. In an effort to distract them, Sumire stomped the ground with a chakra charged foot. The ground rumbled and cracked, but the bandits had already jumped up over the roiled ground.

They've had training.

These weren't bandits.

Rather listing the political implications of that, Hinata found herself distantly wondering how the boy could still be alive even though his shirt and pants were completely soaked through with blood. As if he knew her thoughts, the boy weakly opened his eyes and met her gaze.

He had brown eyes. The blood smeared on his face glowed bright red in the firelight. Hinata thought she heard dogs barking.

She ran.

The medic gasped as Hinata blocked a hit with her arm guard. Several wide sweeps with her glaive drove the bandits away from Sumire and the boy, so that Hinata now stood between the two groups. To Sumire's credit, she said nothing and immediately began pouring her full effort into healing the boy as Hinata defended them.

One guy leaped high, bring his sword down in a high blow. Hinata redirected his strike with an angled movement of her own blade. A quick twist, and the weapon went flying. The butt of her naginata swung around to clip him in the jaw. She felt the bone shatter. The next contender earned a hard kick to the groin even as his partner toppled over when his leg suddenly detached from his body. Before his blood even wet the dirt ground, Hinata had already driven the blade of her weapon into the jugular of the man next to him. Her last broad strike missed as the remaining raiders quickly decided to move on to easier prey.

Hinata flicked the blood away from her naginata. Her melee skills were one of the few areas she had confidence in, and fighting for survival out by the border had taught her to be ruthlessly efficient. If she couldn't take down her targets in one blow, they would kill her.

She turned back to the medic and her patient. The boy was healed and sleeping. He also looked nothing like him. Realization of where she was suddenly gripped Hinata and fatigue overtook the adrenaline coursing through her body. She leaned on her naginata to keep herself upright.

"Thank you," Sumire said. She gently laid the boy on the ground and walked several feet away to grab her medpack. Hinata nodded awkwardly, unsure if she should still run away. Her limbs felt like lead.

"SAKURAAA!"

A terrifying blast of killing intent and chakra hit her from behind. The shock was too much for her overtaxed system. Hinata felt her legs give out and she toppled forward towards the boy.

She was still holding her naginata in front of her.

As she fell towards the gleaming blade, Hinata reminded herself that this was why she never tried to play hero.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

"Sado" is another Japanese word for sand.  
>"Areno" is another Japanese word for desert.<p>

In my mind:  
>Naginata = glaive<br>Wakizashi = short sword  
>Tanto = dagger<br>Katana = sword

**Feel free to skip the following notes, but I'm going to ignore you if you flame me complaining about the things addressed here. (Just read the bolded words for the short version)**

1. **The characters are going to be slightly different.** Why? This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Because they did not experience the events in canon, and will therefore have new histories driving them. Biggest example would be Sasuke not being a avenging maniac since Itachi didn't torture him (along with killing his family and such). My goal is to keep the essence of their characters (as I've interpreted them) the same. So if you think a certain character is reacting in awkward ways, please call me out on it. I could have a fun history to explain why, or I could have lost my mind. Please tell me if I have lost my mind.

2. **The high rating is for violence and cursing**. There is no smut here. In fact, the romance is going to crawl forward like molasses. It's tagged Sasuke and Hinata, but the real fun probably won't pick up until a few chapters in. And you'll probably need to read in between the lines a lot of times. Because I don't believe in love at first sight. And because calling each other's name lovingly 36 times gets old.

And I'm going to save both of us the torture and awkwardness of smut. No one wants to read (or write) something that sounds like a IKEA instruction manual. Because that is what will happen. Don't believe me? Then Sasuke inserted A into Hinata's B. After insertion he twisted A until reading the end of B. Next, he took part C and matched it up to D...(may your eyes bleed)

3. **This is written in third-person limited**. Which means the characters are going to glaringly wrong statements a lot of the time. This is where it gets fun. :)

4. **And finally...*insert shameless plug for reviews here *** You know how laptops run on electricity? I run on coffee and reviews. Since I'm not going to tell you my address for you to send me coffee, please send reviews my way instead. I'm not writing in a vacuum over here, so I do listen to feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who lost her mother._

_In the queen's place, there was now a squalling, angry thing that everyone cooed over. Instead of letting her search for her mother, the maids forced the princess to wear dreary blacks and stand still in ceremonies. Even worse, the king often ordered her to hold the angry thing during these long ceremonies and it kicked and screamed and always, always sicked up on her kimono. The maids would just force her into another black monstrosity. She feared this terrible little demon, but she watched over it carefully, because if it had taken away her mother, maybe it could give her back. The princess made the mistake of sharing her theory with the king, and he scolded her. "It" was her little sister, also a young princess, and the queen was never coming back._

_"You're lying," screamed the princess in a fury of sorrow. "Mother wouldn't have left if you and that THING weren't here!"_

_The grieving king struck the princess. It was a light blow, but it weighed heavy on the princess's heart._

_"I will find Mother!" The princess's Byakugan activated in a blaze of chakra and she ran throughout the castle to search for someone she knew she would not find. Desperation fueled the technique for far longer than her tiny body could handle, and the king found the princess unconscious minutes later._

_And so, the council rejoiced and proclaimed it to the world, for the princess had shown herself to be a genius of her bloodline._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The damned hunter was useless.<p>

Sasuke sneered as he nudged the unconscious lump with his foot. He had hoped that the mysterious bounty hunter who's managed to trap the Moon Princess would possess valuable knowledge about their prey. Instead, he'd accidentally hired a clueless little mute who had the abilities of a corpse. Admittedly, there had been a lot of suspiciously well-trained raiders, but what kind of fighter worth his salt would faint after confronting a few genin-level idiots?

"Be nice, Sasuke!" Sakura scolded when he carelessly kicked the hunter again. "He's not as bad as the rest of them. He helped me save that little boy. And when Naruto attacked him, he angled himself not to hurt the boy. It's obvious that anyone without training would go into shock when exposed to Kyuubi's chakra." She'd screamed at them earlier until Naruto gave in and dragged the hunter's body into the shade under a nearby building.

"You of all people should know what these hunters are capable of." Green eyes narrowed in hurt, and Sasuke almost regretted his thoughtless words. "Dead-last and I thought he got you. We can never trust killers who kill for money without a cause."

"Yeah. I know. I'll be careful." The medic forced a smile. "I need to get back to the injured." Sasuke let her go with a small sigh. He sat down, leaning against the section of the wall next to the body of the hunter. Clearing the debris was tiring, and it annoyed the Uchiha that he had to stop and rest while Dead-last still easily powered an entire army of clones.

This was his first mission in months. It was supposed to be a simple information gathering vacation, but it was quickly disintegrating into a nightmare. A raid this far in from the border territory was troubling. Those sandy bastards have been heckling the border towns for years, but those places were already well prepared for such occurrences. Areno had not been. The damage was pages long. Sasuke could feel a headache coming on just thinking about the paperwork involved back in the capital.

"Summoning no Jutsu." He bit his thumb, flickered through the hand seals, and touched the ground. A raven puffed into existence with an annoyed caw as it landed awkwardly on Sasuke's knee.

"Mozou, I need to pass a message to Itachi." The raven blinked and then jumped to the ground with a huff.

"Pass it yourself," he snapped in a gravelly voice. "You still owe me bacon." Sasuke pressed his lips in a thin line.

"I'm not paying 3 silvers for a slice of bacon out here. Don't anger me, bird," he warned. Mozou cocked his head and regarded him with one intelligent eye.

"Or else what? You'll run crying to your big brother?"

"I will also summon Hibiki." The bird shuddered and shook out his feathers, though the Uchiha caught genuine fear in his beady eyes.

"Fine, kid. I'll take your stupid message." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but began reciting.

"Areno was attacked last night, about midnight. The guards were unprepared. Bandits estimated to about sixty. Yes, that many. I've investigated some, but can't find a reason why they would attack so far from the border. Please send another team to look into it. Also, we found the hunter. Nothing to show for it yet."

"That's it?" Mozou said sarcastically. "Here I though you had something important to say." Sasuke resisted the urge to stomp down on the disrespectful raven.

"The messenger only needs to convey the message, not understand the nuances. Itachi will know what I mean. Repeat it for me so I know you actually memorized it."

Mozou hopped about in irritation, but eventually repeated it verbatim back to Sasuke. The Uchiha sent him off before he could mouth off even more, though he was sure that Mozou gave him the avian version of the finger as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yet again, Sasuke mildly regretted not accepting that creepy Snake-nin's contract offer. Sharing an animal contract with Itachi was just asking to be treated like a little kid by the summons. If only that snake contract didn't also require betraying his kingdom...

A groan indicated the return of the hunter. Sasuke watched as the hunter pretended to still be unconscious, but the minor movements told him that he was assessing his surroundings. The first thing he did was check for his naginata. The hunter was smarter than he let on.

"It's been about three hours since you fainted." The hunter jumped, and turned his head towards Sasuke. His hood was falling off, but his features were obscured by the veil. Before he could peruse him further, the hunter pulled his hood low over his head. Losing interest, Sasuke rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. There's nothing left here for us, so Sado would be the next best option." The hunter stood and nodded in agreement with the current plan.

"Ah, you're awake!" Sakura exlaimed happily as she returned with Naruto in tow. The hunter shrugged uncomfortably, clearly disconcerted by Sakura's sudden switch in attitude towards him. Just yesterday, she'd been positively frigid and now she was acting like the hunter was her new best friend. Sasuke shared a disgusted look with the blonde. Sakura was far too eager to give a person the benefit of doubt if they even showed the slightest hint of a human heart. Admirable at times, but just annoying in this case.

"Remember what we talked about," Sasuke warned in a low tone. The pink-haired girl actually glared at him and chattered on.

"Are you hurt anywhere? I've been busy with the other injured but do you need me to check you, Hunter?" The hunter vigorously shook his head and leaned away away from the medic. "Which reminds me. We never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a medic-ninja at the Sun Palace, on jounin Team Seven. This -"

"Are you sure you want to tell him everything?" Naruto interrupted, giving the hunter a squinty-eyed look of distrust. It made him look like he was thinking too hard. While Sasuke didn't approve of the expression, he shared the blonde's sentiment. Sakura punched Naruto in the arm.

"We're all in the bingo books anyways," she justified. At the mention of the reference, the hunter pulled out his own tattered copy of the book. "Anyways, I'm Haruno Sakura. This guy is Uzumaki Naruto. And this is Uchiha Sasuke."

The hunter dropped his book in the dirt. He was staring at Sasuke.

"_Who did you say he was_?" Sasuke could read clearly from the hunter's body language. The Uchiha felt his mouth twist. No one ever believed him when he was introduced. Another downside of being Itachi's little brother.

"My full title is Uchiha Sasuke, Crown Prince of the Sun Kingdom," he clarified. "Haruno Sakura is the apprentice of the legendary healer, Tsunade, and Uzumaki Naruto is the vessel of the Kyuubi." In other words, the hunter should know that he won't be escaping them even if he were dumb enough to try.

"Do you have something we can call you?" He forced himself to be polite. Even Sasuke could admit that his court manners were nonexistent, but he wasn't going to let a lowly hunter know that. The hunter paused for a moment before pulling out his notepad.

"Just 'Hunter'? That's what we've called you all along. If you're going to make up a name, at least be original. How about 'Asshole'? Far more fitting," Naruto mocked. Hunter shrugged again. Sasuke got the sense that he was insulting the blonde's intelligence and almost chuckled.

"I got us horses," he interrupted before a fight started. Naruto would snap the little bounty hunter in half. "Sakura, Naruto, grab your gear. Meet us at the gate front gate."

The two nodded and immediately bounded off. He turned to Hunter and dug out the coin purse he'd left behind.

"Don't try to run again," he warned. Sasuke dropped the bag into the hunter's gloved palm. He knew his words were disregarded. He'll have to watch the hunter closely from now on.

* * *

><p>The shortest way to Sado was to head straight for the border and follow it to the trading town. It was only a day's ride, but the terrain provided no shelter from the harsh sun. For miles, only desert shrubs and cacti decorated the parched earth. Far in the distance, the flat ground dipped and swelled into large rock formations. The shadows cast there beckoned like a siren song.<p>

Sasuke closed one eye as a bead of sweat slid down his face. He and his team had taken care to wear loose breathable clothing. They even bought the local cloaks and veils. But their bodies were accustomed to the cool breezes that played through the branches deeper in Sun territory. He took a swig from his almost empty canteen, still keeping an eye on the the hunter riding in front of him.

At some point earlier, the hunter had taken the time to reverse his cloak so the pale lining faced outwards and reflected the heat. Sasuke didn't recognize the style of the sturdy leather armor shoulder pads, though it was designed cleverly to keep the cloak in place and hold the naginata without hindering movement. The naginata itself looked to be foreign. Maybe the hunter has ventured into Moon territory before; that would explain his previous success in tracking the princess. But the hunter's origins didn't interest Sasuke at the moment - he'd rather know how the hunter managed to stay unaffected by the horrid heat.

Somehow sensing his perusal, the hunter turned and looked at him. Though he never made any large movements, it was surprisingly easy to read him. He was clearly someone who understood the subtle signs of body language, which suggested that the hunter had grown up in a noble household. Sasuke never bought the whole charade of illiteracy.

"_What are you looking at_?" Sasuke stared into the blank wash of black where his face was supposed to be. The prince wondered why the hunter went to such lengths to protect his privacy. Perhaps, he had a bounty on his head. Sasuke shook his head and broke off the one-sided staring contest. The bounty circles were something the Sun Kingdom tended not to enforce too closely. As long as the overall bounty count was decreasing, there were better things to be worry over. Given the hunter's preference for a samurai weapon, he was probably from some minor samurai clan that had fallen on some debt. Nothing worth the hassle of lugging a decapitated head around in this heat.

"I'm melting..." groaned Naruto. The blonde upended the rest of his canteen over his head and then shook it out like a dog. His horse flicked its ears in irritation. "Heaven! So much better!"

Sakura glared back at them, taking in Naruto's drenched figure. "Great. So what are you going to do for the next few hours with no water?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto howled in anguished realization. He'd personally picked these two out of the ninja recruits because he couldn't stand incompetence. This was the best the Sun Kingdom had to offer?

Even in the midst of his irritated musing, Sasuke didn't miss the furtive movement of the hunter as he reached under his cloak. His hand hovered over his kunai until the hunter extended a full water skin to Naruto. When the blonde stared at him suspiciously, the hunter uncapped it and took a sip, proving that the water was safe.

It was enough to convince Naruto and he clipped the waterskin to his belt with a terse nod of thanks. Even if it was poisoned, the Kyuubi would easily take care of it. Sasuke sped up his horse to pull up beside the hunter.

"We won't have time to nurse you back to health if you become dehydrated. There's still a long ride to Sado." The hunter held up four fingers.

"_I still have four waterskins left_." Sasuke stared.

"That many?" The hunter huffed as if he were amused by a stupid child.

"_You were the ones that didn't bring enough_."

"Hn." Sasuke sped up so the hunter couldn't see his embarrassment. He'd sorely miscalculated the amount water they'd need when traveling. "We have about another hour before we reach the shady area. We'll take a quick break then."

The time dragged by at a tortuous pace, but eventually, the shadows cast by the tall rock formations were at an attainable distance. However, rather than sharing their anticipated relief, the hunter was letting his horse drift to a slower and slower pace. While it was hard to tell if what he was doing behind that cloak, the hunter's horse projected his rider's emotions. And it was oddly skittish.

"Hunter, why are you so nervous? What are you keeping from us?"

The hunter started at Sasuke's sudden words, and the prince narrowed his eyes. He was so intent on the cool embrace of the shade that he was ignoring his surroundings. The wind and sand had carved several twisting paths through the rock, but the paths essentially bottle necked any travelers. The rock formations stood so tall that it would keep the attackers safe from retaliation. Even if Sasuke could easily scale the steep sides within seconds, those few moments were enough to get a lucky hit.

"_Look up_." The hunter's fingers twitched upwards almost imperceptibly although he kept his hood carefully pointed down. Following the hunter's example, Sasuke kept his head angled neutrally while sweeping his gaze up. The glare of the sun made his eyes water, but through the tears, he thought he glimpsed unusual shapes on top of the cliff edges. As expected, they were human silhouettes. Bandits. They could circle around the area, but that would a good week's worth of travel. Sasuke wondered if he could just have Naruto form a few clones while he snuck behind them and got rid of them.

"_They will ambush from above with arrows and the sides_." The hunter adjusted his grip on the reins, though the action clearly mimicked stringing an arrow to a bow. Then he patted the nonexistent dust from his thigh so his hand made a sideways slashing motion.

No, a preemptive strike by itself would fail. If the bandits from above are collaborating with bandits hiding closer to the ground, then they clearly have a way of communication.

"Team. Unfortunately, the desert surrounds us from all sides. Hopefully, we can catch a break from the sun beating down on us in the shadows up front." Outwardly, Sakura and Naruto didn't even seem to hear him. The awkward and obvious speech was really more for the hunter's benefit.

Sakura made a brief hand sign before fiddling with her hair girlishly. She'd done a broad chakra scan. There were about twenty to thirty bandits waiting, but their chakra systems weren't developed enough to get a clear read. Sasuke sighed. The most efficient way would be to ambush them in their own trap.

"Once we're in the shade, we can do something about it. Us four should just hang in there until then," Sasuke replied. If it was just the three of them, this would be a fun training exercise. Unfortunately, they also had to ensure the safety of four horses and a civilian. Beasts of burden were precious, so as long as they were kept to the side, no one should purposely try to kill them. The hunter was a different story. He wasn't completely sure said civilian was against back stabbing them. It was about as predictable as holding an angry wasp with his bare hands to protect it from a hungry bird.

"Got it."

Naruto had already replaced himself with a clone. The original and several more copies should be scaling the ways to silently take out as many as he could without alerting the others. Sasuke let himself fall back behind the hunter's horse so he could keep an eye on him.

Despite his focus on the present, Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in relief as he entered the cool shade after him. Sakura's and Naruto's bright hair served as twin beacons in the dim path. Above them, a bolt of electric blue sky split the rock walls. Over than the clip clop of their horses' shoes striking the dirt ground, Sasuke could hear the whisper of wind weaving through the narrow crevices of the rock. He could even discern the soft scrape of leather as the hunter fiddled with a row of daggers strapped to his thigh.

The whistle of the first arrow almost seemed too loud.

The thud of it hitting the ground was lost among the following wave of arrows showering down on them. The horses spooked, and Sakura's horse forced her to jump off. Sasuke managed to calm his horse enough to tie it in a small alcove that shielded most of the arrows. The hunter was still on his horse, though he was struggling to parry the arrows with a wakizashi sword. The path was too narrow to use the glaive. His already tattered cloak seemed to bloom with new holes.

Sasuke jumped up and sliced away an arrow aimed at the hunter's back with a kunai. The hunter paused, and then suddenly kicked his horse in a furious gallop back for the entrance of the path. Really? He was running away now? Sasuke dodged the hail of arrows and run up along the wall of the corridor after him. Just moments before the hunter's horse broke free of the confines of the rocky bottleneck, a wall of bandits closed the exit. The horse scrambled to a stop but the hunter leaped off the saddle and kept going over the bandits' heads. He landed in a rolling tangle of cloak and weapons, somehow ending in a low stance with his naginata unsheathed and the blade pointed along his back like the sting of a scorpion.

The hunter deftly spun his weapon and slashed at the first attacker. A spray of blood obscured his movements. Several more bandits dropped to the ground. The moves were basic, but the hunter moved with a fluidity that spoke of advanced training. But for each injured raider the hunter kicked away from him, several more took his place. He was slowly being overwhelmed.

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura. Despite the restriction on her earthshattering strength - it wouldn't do to collapse all that rock on themselves - she and clone Naruto were in no trouble. The downpour of arrows had dwindled to a harmless drizzle. Assured that his team was fine, the Uchiha concentrated on saving the hunter.

But that didn't mean he couldn't prolong the fight and learn more about the hunter's abilities.

A flash of handseals triggered a long stream of fire. It was enough of a distraction that he could flicker into the roiling mass of attackers and carve a path to the hunter. The hunter stared at him.

"_Why are you helping me_?"

And nearly got decapitated for his moment of hesitance. Sasuke blocked the enormous axe with his katana, giving the other a chance to recompose himself and cut down another.

"You're far more useful alive than dead," Sasuke snapped as he pushed back the owner of the axe, taking the opportunity to use his chakra and shock another nearby bandit through the metal of his own weapon. The hunter dropped low, sweeping out the naginata like a lethal game of jump rope.

Sasuke flipped over him, melting the faces of two more attackers with his palms as he landed. More howls of agony joined the two whose features were cauterized. Sasuke found himself impressed as several bandits fell to their knees. He and the hunter were fighting back to back.

"Do that again when I give the signal." There were only six more bandits here, and a quick look towards Sakura and Naruto told him they were about done other there as well. He could finish this in a few seconds, but he was curious.

Sasuke flashed through one of Kakashi's old favorite techniques and disappeared underground. In quick succession, he pulled the remaining half-dozen into the ground so only their heads showed above ground. The hunter immediately spun into a low attack that landed on all six. Blood stained the rusty dirt dark brown. Sasuke moved his foot so it couldn't touch his shoe.

"Interesting." The hunter had understood exactly what Sasuke had meant for him to do. Yet he'd changed his attack so he struck with the butt of the staff. Head wounds bled excessively, but the hunter kept all six alive but unconcious.

The hunter wiped away the blood on his naginata blade. With a flick of his arm, he pointed it threateningly at Sasuke's throat.

"_Don't play with me_." The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow challengingly. The hunter shook his head with disgust and sheathed the weapon. He picked his way through the carnage until he found his short sword. After cleaning it meticulously, the hunter continued searching through the bodies of the bandits.

"Oi, Bastard! You're not hurt by the little tussle?" Naruto's abrasive voice distracted him from his study of the hunter.

"You wish, Dead-last. What took you so long?" Sasuke replied. He turned to see Naruto wearing a wide grin and Sakura cleaning a light wound on his shoulder before it could close. "And who's the idiot that got injured by civilians?"

"Shut up bastard! At least I took out more of than you."

"That's not saying much," Sasuke dismissed. The hard sound of metal against bone drew his attention. The hunter cleanly beheaded one of the dead bandits and carefully wrapped it in a large tarp. Naruto's mocking arguments faded away as the two of them watched in morbid interest as the hunter methodically collected the heads of select bandits.

"Bounty targets?" The hunter nodded and continued inspecting each of the corpses. Finding no further worthy heads, he turned back to the rocky corridor where the bandits had tried to trap them. The ninja followed.

Sakura was waiting for them with the horses, though she only had the reins to three of them. The fourth lay to the side. Surprisingly, it wasn't the hunter's horse, despite his reckless maneuvering in the battle earlier.

"I couldn't save it. My horse..." the medic murmurred. She bowed her head.

"Sakura, save your pity. It's just a horse," Sasuke commanded. He knelt and efficiently stripped the horse of its gear. He roughly flipped the body over to get to the buckles. There was no point in waste and the tackle should garner some coins.

"_Life is still precious_." The hunter kicked dirt at Sasuke before kneeling to close the horse's eyes.

"Watch it! You're one to have an opinon on such things," snarled the Uchiha. He looked meaningfully at the crimson stain on the makeshift bundle tied to the hunter's back. The hunter ignored him, and softly smoothed down the forelock between the ears.

"_This one is innocent_."

Sasuke shook his head. Now the hunter decided to be a bleeding heart - rather hypocritical given his career choice. Probably his way to dealing with the guilt of taking lives for no purpose but money.

"Are everyone's injuries take care of?" Sasuke sighed as he stood. They all nodded. "Then we need to keep going. We will rotate through who walks and who rides. There still may be bandits around. We can rest when we clear this path."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was always quick to form opinions, but he'd learned over time to be open to changing his mind. Itachi had taken supreme glee in teaching him that lesson. However, he doubted he'd ever not dislike the desert, sadistic older brother or not. The soft shifting ground tired the horses and made his calves sore when he had to walk. The pale dunes reflected the glaring rays of the sun straight into his eyes like spears. The heat waves parched his throat and lips, and made his hair feel like as if he could fry omelettes on his head. And iif the days were hot, the nights were colder. Sand that felt like hot coals only hours earlier transformed into a shifting sea of ice.<p>

And the goddamned sand got everywhere.

Sasuke couldn't keep a grimace off his face as he dug more sand out of his ear. He didn't even want to think about his hair nor his boots. Or the rest of his body in general. Even though they rotated through riding the three remaining horses, the endless hours of heat had taken its toll on him, and a heavy fatigue settled over him like a thick blanket.

"Let's camp for the night, Sasuke," Sakura suggested. It was her walking turn, and she leaned against Naruto's horse listlessly. The blonde had dozed off. "I'm beat."

"Find a good spot," the Uchiha replied. "Hunter. Know any good places for camp?"

The hunter looked around before pointing at a small cluster of boulders barely discernible in the waning light. The dip in the endless plane of sand would protect them from the worst of the night's chill. Perfect.

The heat had seemed to sap the energy out of his teammate as well. Normally, breaking for camp was an efficient dance, but all three of them dragged their feet, shuffling awkwardly over the sand. While they struggled through the motions of setting up tents and a small fire, the hunter was perched on a smaller rock to the side, meticulously recleaning his naginata and wakizashi.

Dinner were small ration bars and a little water. The climate had blunted their appetite, so it was slightly nauseating to watch the hunter gorge himself on large handfuls of jerky and dried fruit. After finishing, the hunter curled up against the rock like a cat, and covered himself with his cloak. Within moments, his breathing slowed into the telltale rhythm of slumber.

"How can he eat like that? It's like it's not even going into his stomach," Sakura marveled. Though he tried to hide it with thick layers sturdy leather, close observation easily revealed limbs that were almost too thin. "When I healed his ankle, he was nothing but skin and bone."

It wasn't hard to speculate. They'd spent the past few months in a town, sheltered from the harsh conditions outside. Even traveling at a slow pace in the desert taxed his body. Yet this hunter was on a continual journey all over the area in search of his targets. On top of fighting off bandits, there was the task of actually capturing the criminals.

"It's like living in Training Area 44," Sasuke mused. Naruto shuddered as he was regarded the hunter with new respect. "I think our original profile on the hunter is inaccurate."

"Thirty-five, male, most likely a runaway from the border families?" the blonde added. Sakura shook her head.

"Definitely not male. The muscle tone isn't developed enough when compared with his level of physical activity. Especially since he's probably walking on sand all day."

"Impossible," Sasuke dismissed. The medic glared.

"Why, because women can't fight?" she asked sarcastically. "Do I need to rebeat that sexist attitude out of you?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"You've never beat me. And you're forgetting that the hunter can't use chakra."

"Wait wait," Naruto interjected. "Sakura had to retag the guy. I bet you he got rid of the one before."

"Fail, Naruto. Who was it that jumped to conclusions and attacked him with all that chakra?" Sakura snapped, slightly sore over how little faith her teammates had in her abilities. "Not even my tags can stand that kind of chakra intensity."

"The hunter can't use chakra. Even females would have muscle with that level of physical activity." Sasuke continued as if he hadn't heard their stupid bickering. He gestured towards Sakura's toned legs. "He clearly isn't starving himself, so I think there is another reason."

"Just tell us already, oh mighty detective," Naruto grumbled with wide yawn that displayed his tonsils. The Uchiha curled his lip in disgust, but continued.

"I don't think he's reached puberty yet."

It sounded as absurd inside his head as it did out loud. Sakura and Naruto snickered, taking several moments to recompose themselves.

"I guess it makes sense. He's certainly eating like a growing boy, and he's on the short side for a male. That would explain the muscle tone." The medic wiped a tear from her eye.

"Probably why he doesn't speak either," Naruto added between chortles. "His voice might crack!"

The exhaustion was making all three of them hysterical. Sasuke shook his head, though he couldn't keep the small smirk off his face. Painted as a pre-teen, the hunter's standoffish ways were just bratty and kind of adorable. Maybe this was why Itachi always took such delight in teasing him.

The Uchiha glanced up at the clear night sky.

"I'll take first shift. Dead-last, you're next." The blonde nodded wearily and crawled into the tent. Sakura joined him with a soft yawn.

"Night, Sasuke."

"Don't brood too long, bastard."

Sasuke huffed softly and leaned back against the flat surface of rock. The fire warmed his feet, and he had both the hunter and his teammates in easy view. He was tired, but the coolness of the night kept him awake.

* * *

><p>In Japanese:<br>"Mozou" = "mimic"  
>"Hibiki" = "echo"<p>

AN: Wow guys! I'm really glad you liked my little plot bunny thus far. A shorter chapter, yes, but hey, I updated in less than a week!

Stay safe this long weekend (passed like 3 car accidents on the way home...not that long of ride...) !

edit: Some people have pointed out that:

1 - Wouldn't they have tried to peek at Hinata's face? While we know that Hinata's an important person, the ninja think she's just some random criminal hunter. They couldn't care less about what she/he/it looks like as long as she/he/it does her/his/its job right now. Also, they're also known Kakashi for like a decade. Face-hiding is not that weird to these three.

2 - Wouldn't the hunter be awfully young to be hunting if he hasn't hit puberty yet? Good point. But I'm taking Naruto's precedence where child killers aren't that big of deal. (Again, I point fingers at Kakashi - he made chuunin at 6 during a war...stabbing is going to occur). Also, Sasuke suspects that the hunter's had training at a samurai clan.

So yeah, this is why I need you guys to keep an eye for things that don't add up. Chances are, I'm too busy kyaa-ing over SasuHina to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was kidnapped._

_She was terrified of the diplomats from the neighboring Sky Kingdom, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Even though the princess already excelled in training, she knew she was still too weak to defend herself without a weapon. At night, the princess tried to sleep outside her bedroom next to the guard, but the king became angered and ordered her to bed. So for the next few nights, she forced herself to stay awake at night, clutching the late queen's sewing scissors. But gradually, the exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she succumbed to slumber._

_The princess never felt the small prick of poison at her neck._

_The next morning, the maid found an empty bed guarded by a corpse. The king sent out countless teams of ninja, even as he had the castle staff tearing apart the castle searching for the lost princess. There was no trace left of the Sky diplomats nor the princess. They had taken her far, far away._

_It was three long weeks before a bloodstained team led by the king's brother carried the princess back. She was still alive. The king called her name, but she would not wake from her drugged sleep. The Sky ninja who had stolen her away had used a common chakra suppressant, but the princess was much too young to fight off the effects of such a high dosage. The Hyuuga and their healers could only watch as the princess' chakra slowly shied from existence._

_And so the kingdom feared for their princess's life. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Hinata was caught between the urge to sigh in relief or exasperation.<p>

They thought she was a prepubescent boy.

She'd been asleep, but their quiet conversation tugged her back out of the fog of her rest. It was interesting to follow their thought process, as flawed as it was. The medic had been close, but the Uchiha's logic was actually a stronger argument. If she wasn't privy to the truth, Hinata would have agreed with him.

Though it made her feel safer around the ninja, it was no time for her to be complacent. The ambush had further emphasized her lack of skill compared to them. The long years of placing herself as the hunter of smaller prey has skewed her own sense of strength. In the bounty circles, Hinata was easily one of the stronger hunters. A dozen bandits should only be a mild obstacle, but those had not been the usual untrained ruffians that populated the area.

The attack on Areno was an anomaly that could have been dismissed by itself. It wasn't that unimaginable that a group of raiders discovered the benefits of organization and started training together. But the ambushing bandits and raiders were originally separated in two very distinct niches. A broadscale organization of so many bandits was far more worrisome.

Someone was training them, and organizing them into a semblance of an army. Hinata didn't know how long this has been going on as she was very good at avoiding notice or combat unless absolutely necessary. Just in the past week, she'd already fought more battles than she normally did over the course of a month. Her body was still protesting the abuse.

Hinata was no fool. The desert was transforming into a foreign world. Granted, the ninja had dragged her into the situations in the first place, but it was a splash of cold water that she needed. At least they wanted her alive and protected her, which would have not been the case if Hinata had stumbled on such situations on her own. Now that she was relieved of the immediate fear that they would discover her identity, it might actually behoove her to stick around and figure out why things were changing after so many years. Too many things pointed to political turmoil that threatened her hiding place: the renewed search for the long-lost Moon Princess, the high-level ninja team with the Crown Prince himself, and now the organization of the sand bandits who terrorized the only barrier between the feuding Sun and Moon Kingdoms.

The logic was sound, but that didn't mean Hinata had to like her decision. She only managed a few hours of sleep that night, all too aware of the rotating guard of the people who had become both her protectors and her enemies.

* * *

><p>Sado's unchanged appearance reminded her that only two days had passed. It already felt like years. Hinata shifted her bundle of target heads and caught a whiff of decaying flesh. Certainly smelled like it too. She dumped the lot on the counter and watched with a sharp eye as the official picked out her payment. She added the bounty to her already swollen coin bag. With this amount added to the money Sasuke gave her, Hinata had enough for several months worth of food. She almost felt rich.<p>

"Why do you even need those bounties? That's enough for feed a small family for a year," Naruto commented. Hinata nodded. For a normal small family deep in the Sun Kingdom where food and water were far cheaper. And she needed far more sustenance than a normal civilian. "I guess that means you can afford to treat us?"

Hinata shook her head and waved him away like an annoying fly. The blonde was kind of funny once she learned how to ignore his obvious dislike for her career choice.

"Cheapskate."

Hinata ignored them as the group filed back into the main area of the tavern. After living in Sado for so long, the ninja could actually stomach the food here, and Sasuke ordered a hearty breakfast for all of them.

"We got the bracelet from an intermediate party," Sakura explained as she sipped her stew with a grimace. "Several months back, I contacted the seller in Areno, and was told to meet here a few weeks ago. They mentioned you. The long wait time was suspicious, but it gave Naruto and me time to slowly infiltrate Sado. Nonetheless, we couldn't track down the seller who hid the bracelet at the designated place. That led us to believe that it was the Moon Princess herself, who perhaps needed the money but wanted to keep her identity hidden. Regardless, the next best bet was to hire you. However, you rarely come in to town, so it was just a waiting game up until now. "

Hinata munched on her bread as she thought. How in the world was she going to convince them she wasn't who she was? Or that the person they thought she was wasn't the person they were looking for? It made her head hurt. Rather than try to lead them anywhere, they had hired her as a guide. Maybe she could "guide" them until the ninja came to their own conclusions. Hinata pulled out her notebook.

"Gosip," she wrote in rough letters.

"What do you think we've been doing these past months?" Sasuke snarled. He looked insulted. Hinata sighed and wrote another word.

"Hoors."

"Watch your language!" Sasuke and Naruto had to restrain Sakura. Hinata restrained herself from banging her head against the table. She pointed in the direction of the brothel next door.

"No. Not that," Sakura said flatly. Hinata regarded her carefully. "Sumire wasn't just a bar wench." Hinata nodded. They weren't going to buy this routine then. She scratched out her previous suggestions and wrote "Smyth" underneath it. From the looks on their faces, they hadn't bothered to consult Roshi yet.

"Why would we need to?"

"_You'll see_," Hinata gestured as she led them out the tavern.

Roshi's smithy was on the other side of town, but it was only a ten-minute walk. The burly man was repairing a sword when they approached his workshop. They waited until he dunked the glowing iron into a bucket of water. The red-hot blade hissed like an angry snake and steam curled up around his tall frame, obscuring everything except his bright crimson hair. He looked them as he set down his project and removed his thick leather gloves.

"What do you want, little hunter?" he looked at Hinata, ignoring the other three behind her. Sasuke produced the bracelet.

"I am tracking the owner of this bauble," he said. "I will pay handsomely if you would give me useful information." Roshi glanced Hinata as if to ask if she was joking. She motioned for him to accept the offer.

"Very well," he grumbled. The smith waved them into his workshop and took the delicate accessory between broad, gentle fingers. He gave a low whistle as he turned it in the light. "A lot of sparklies on this one, that's for sure."

"Yes, but can you tell us anything?" Sakura pressed. The muscular smith rubbed his stubble as he squinted at the tiny band.

"Hard times, if the tiny lady had to sell even this," he said. The bracelet looked like a child's in his enormous palm. "Worth maybe 20 silvers?" Hinata frowned indignantly. Her bracelet had more sentimental value, but she hadn't realized that the precious stone market had collapsed so badly.

"I'm not here for a pricing," Sasuke sneered, wearing his noble demeanor like a cape. Hinata fought the urge to sigh. That act wasn't going to get anything more out of Roshi. The old man hated posturing almost more than he hated nobles.

"That's all I can give you," the smith said coldly. He handed the bracelet back to Hinata, outright ignoring the Uchiha. "And little hunter, stop bringing me all these foolish side jobs. Visit me sometime before your glaive fails on you."

It was clear dismissal, and something about the hard gleam in Roshi's eyes convinced the ninja to let the subject go. Hinata thought hard as they walked out. The gruff smith never invited her to visit him. Half the time, he tried to kick her out after she bargained too harshly for repairs. The smith was trying to warn her about something. It sounded like he, too was aware of the unusual bandits that were starting to take over the area.

She already knew that. Personally, since the ninja seemed to take pleasure in dragging her into just about every big event that occurred in the area. Annoyed that Roshi couldn't be a little more cryptic and give the ninja some bait to chase after, Hinata led them a few more common places for information.

In the end, Hinata wasn't surprised by their failure to find much of anything. She was a bounty hunter, not a magician, and the trail of the mysterious seller was weeks old. Fortunately, the ninja were not unreasonable. So while frustrated, they did not blame her.

They gathered again in the tavern for dinner, tucked away in a corner table. It was early enough that the truly boisterous had yet to venture out, but late enough that there was danger of an encounter with them. The Uchiha would be remembered, as he probably had to fight his way out of that bar brawl.

It was a more tiring day than she thought. While she usually found tavern food mostly edible, the stew looked outright palatable in the dimming evening light. Hinata was that hungry. She tucked in with gusto, though not forgetting her disgusting habits in front of the ninja. But even her table manners were not enough deter the ninja from a good meal, and the table was silent save for the sounds of eating.

The tavern food was quite delicious today - she could even tell the difference between the chunks of meat and vegetables. Hinata slowed her pace, suspicion settling like a large lead ball in her stomach. No, it wasn't paranoia that stilled her - her limbs were responding too slowly. The ninja hadn't noticed yet.

CRASH!

Hinata knocked the bowl over, glaring over at the bar wench who'd served them. The waitress only lifted an knowing eyebrow.

Poison.

"Wait, Hunter, what's -?"

Several people were sneaking up on the ninja.

Hinata blacked out before she could warn them.

* * *

><p>She woke to agony along her shoulders. She was lying on her stomach, with hands and feet all tied together one big knot behind her. Her hood had fallen forward, covering her sight. Hinata gritted her teeth. She was really starting to tire of waking up in uncomfortable positions like this.<p>

"You're awake." It took her several moments to search through the fog in her mind to recognize the dry tone. The recent events came rushing back to her. Sun Prince. Sasuke. Poison. Hinata rolled to her side and flipped the hood up from her eyes. At least their captors left her veil in place.

They were in cells. The sandy walls appeared dark brown in the low lighting, but the bars gleamed of new metal. The prince was reclined in the cell across the hall from her. His hands were cuffed in front of him, separate from ties that hobbled his ankles together.

"I didn't start out like this," he added when he saw where she was looking. His hair was mussed, and there was a long scrape of dirt along his cheek. "So any idea where we are?"

It was near impossible to shrug with her face in the dirt and shoulders contorted back, but he got the message. Hinata strained her arms back, giving her some room to dig into her boot. As she'd hoped, her captors had missed the hidden dagger tucked in her shoe when they stripped her of her weapons. The greedy bastards had also taken her money. Hinata grimaced from a mixture of pain and frustration. Several moments later, she had maneuvered the blade into her hand. She twisted her hand and sawed at the knot that tied her feet to her arms, fingers slippery from sweat. Her back muscles were going numb from the effort. The last few strands of the rope snapped, and Hinata groaned with relief when her legs and spine curled away from their unnatural position. She lied there for a few breaths, relishing the feeling of renewing circulation.

Then she rolled herself to the wall of her cell, and use it as support to struggle to her feet. She leaped high in the air and swung her hands underneath to in front of her. She stared at her cuffs.

"They're chakra binders," Sasuke explained with a resigned sigh.

"They put those on him too?" Sakura's voice echoed down from the cell next to hers. "Unfortunately, these chakra binders aren't normal. They work even if you have the minimal levels to barely stay alive."

Hinata knew that. That wasn't why she was surprised. These chakra cuffs were from the Moon Kingdom. She'd even used them before she had been chased out of the kingdom. They used the prisoner's own chakra to power the strength of the metal-reinforced cuffs, creating a devastating positive feedback loop designed to contain powerhouses and chakra specialists.

Designed for anyone but her.

If she remembered correctly, there was a fail-safe built into the binders that she could exploit. Hinata sat down and wedged her tanto into a crack into the ground so the blade pointed up. She started to manipulate her chakra in a pattern that strained her coils. Aiming carefully, she then slammed her wrists down on the weapon. Her chakra flickered dangerously as the binders tried to suction off her reserves, but she repeated the action again and again. Her wrists quickly grew numb from the jarring impacts, but her gloves protected against any further damage.

"Hunter! What are you doing?" Sakura was yelling over the screech of metal against metal. "It's useless. You're just -"

**Crack**.

With a smirk, Hinata twisted her arms. The cuffs fell to the ground in pieces. She dug the battered dagger out of the ground and picked the lock through the bars. The bars had been spaced so it was impossible to fit her hands through when encumbered with the chakra binders, but there just enough space one slim hand. The cell door swung open.

"Awesome! Now you can bust us out of here!" Naruto was cheering.

Hinata walked past them to the dungeon door.

"Wait! Asshole! Get back here! You cannot be leaving!"

"Hunter. This place is filled with soldiers. Do you really think they would leave someone like me unguarded? You need us to fight your way out." Which was why she couldn't possibly take them. She had no idea what was on the other side of the door, but their captors clearly went to a lot of trouble to secure the Crown Prince, and they would not be willing to let him escape. A lowly bounty hunter, however, would not be worth the effort. Furthermore, a high profile hostage like Uchiha Sasuke would not be harmed. He was worth far more alive. She was not going to let yet another golden opportunity to escape these ninja slip through her fingers. The chakra binders also had a convenient side-effect of siphoning away any chakra techniques on the prisoner. Sakura's tag was no longer a problem.

Hinata pulled the heavy wooden door open.

"How could you -"

She slammed the door shut, cutting off their protests. She was not the hero here. Cowards don't save people. Her priority was and is to survive. Assess the situation. Arm herself. Escape. That was what she did best.

Hinata pushed her doubts to the back of her mind and looked around. She was in dark hallway made of a similar sandstone material as in the cell. It reminded her of the abandoned castles she sometimes came across in the desert. So they hadn't gone far. High above her head, there were thick wooden rafters supporting the ceiling.

There were faint voices approaching. Hinata tensed her legs and leaped up among the thick wooden beams. She had time to reverse her cloak so she was shrouded in dark fabric. Two guards clanked down the corridor. Hinata stood motionless, watching as they passed beneath her. They were wearing dark blue armor with the crescent insignia of the Moon Kingdom. Only when she was sure they're left hearing range, she carefully jumped from beam to beam in the same direction down the hall. If she followed just behind the soldiers along the patrol pattern, she was far less likely be to discovered.

As she slowly navigated herself through the castle, it was quickly becoming clear that this was indeed one of the abandoned desert fortresses. However, it was suspicious that the Moon soldiers would occupy a place in Sun territory. The Moon border ended at the mountains. Had things disentegrated so badly since she'd left? The reek of souring relations was filling the air.

Once Hinata left the lower levels of the dungeons, the security loosened significantly. Aided by this new freedom, Hinata easily found the armory within the hour. After insuring the lack of any guards, she dropped down the ground with a soft flutter of her cloak. The armory door was unlocked. She slipped inside, and gasped.

Racks after rack of weapons filled the room. There was enough weaponry here to outfit an entire battalion. While this wasn't good news for the Sun Kingdom, it was good news for her. Hinata used the standard issue weapons she'd taken with her from Moon. They were durable, familiar, and easy to make nondescript. At least she got a free weapon upgrade from this whole fiasco. She quickly filled her empty supply pouches with kunai and tanto, as well as tying a katana and wakizashi to her belt. She took her time search among the long racks of gleaming naginata, as it would be her primary weapon. Just as she made her decision, footsteps alerted her to approaching soldiers. There was no place to hide, so Hinata ducked behind the racks and pulled her dark cloak tight around her so she blended into the shadows.

"...can't believe someone hired us for this," a bearded samurai was saying with a laugh.

"Yer too stupid to understand politics," his companion said. He slicked back his oily hair. "I'm just here for the pay and the pussy. Broads love a man in uniform."

Beard snickered as he gathered an armful of quivers and bows. "So much they can't wait to get us out of 'em." He made a suggestive movement of his hips and Oily slapped him with a roar of laughter.

"Best kind'o uniform. If I had it my way for the broads, no uniform..."

"or clothes at all!" They finished together with a leering grin and boisterous rounds of manly slapping. The two finished gathering their weapons and exited, never noticing the eavesdropper behind the rack of katana.

Hinata stepped out with a curl of her lip. This put new spin on her situation. She was no stranger to disgusting talk like that, but their accents were too distinct for her to shake her head and just leave. The king's soldiers came from the noble samurai clans, and no such clan from Sun, Moon, nor anywhere would speak like they're from the Border.

Someone was hiring mercenaries to pose as the Moon Kingdom.

But who? There was a simple way to find out.

"Soldiers, a moment please," Hinata called out. Her voice was rough from disuse and long years in the desert. It gave her the authority that she needed.

"Huh? Whozzat? How'd he get in there?" The two false soldiers swaggered back into the armory.

"Who're you?" Oily sneered. The Moon armor gave him confidence. Hinata looked down her nose at them.

"He looks like that hobo hunter that came in with the prince."

"Insolent dogs," she snarled, purposely pitching her voice low. "Do you not recognize me?" Her gloves hid her trembling hands as Hinata reached up and unveiled her Byakugan.

The effect was immediate.

"F-forgive us, Lord Hyuuga!" Beard stuttered as he kneeled to the ground, his armful of swords clattering to the ground. "We didn't know it w-was you."

"P-please spare us!" Oily begged, forehead pressed to the floor.

"Silence, or you want to join the Uchiha brat?" She imitated her father's displeased hiss.

"No! NO! Please don't kill us!" Oily squealed.

"Shut up," Hinata spat, only half acting.

The two obeyed, faces still low to the ground. It was too simple to strike their heads with her heel and render them unconscious. She sank to her knees and deactivated her bloodline limit. With numb hands, she retied her veil in place.

Suddenly leaving the ninja behind was no longer something she could justify to herself. Oily and Beard had confirmed all her worst fears. Someone from the Hyuuga clan was forcing the Moon Kingdom to war. Why else would the mercenaries react to the Byakugan like that? The false strong hold was too close to the edge of the Sun Kingdom to be ignored. And from the sound of it, the assassination of the Crown Prince would be the spark to set the explosion.

"_And little hunter, stop bringing me all these foolish side jobs_." Roshi's odd phrasing came back to her. Foolish. Was he talking about her gold bracelet? Fool's gold? Hinata fought the urge to groan at such a badly cobbled pun of a warning. If she survived this, she was going to have a long talk with the smith. But that would explain several things if the bracelet was a fake.

She paused to grab three more katana before rushing out of the room. The other mercenaries would be missing Oily and Beard soon. She had to hurry.

* * *

><p>That damned hunter really was useless.<p>

Sasuke tried to summon a flicker of chakra, and growled when it fizzled out like an underwater flame. The hunter actually had the gall to just leave them stranded like this. He doubted much harm would come to them, given his high profile, but it was really annoying to have to try to think of a way to escape.

"Give it up, Sasuke," Sakura called from a few cells down. "I can't figure how the hunter managed to crack the binders. From what I can tell, the only way these things can come off is if you lower your chakra to the level of a dead person."

"He certainly has the heart of a dead person," Naruto groused. "The Fuzzball can't do anything either. I tried overfilling the thing, but it's not holding the chakra..."

"It's fusing with it," finished Sasuke. His irritation was quickly dissipated and dread trickled in like cold ice. "So the more we struggle, the stronger these get." Who orchestrated such a capture? The poison in the food had been undetectable, the chakra binders are unbreakable, and there just happened to be a convenient dungeon only a few hours away from the team's current location?

"The hunter was a goddamned plant, wasn't he." Naruto voiced his conclusion with twice the venom.

"Possible. Not our current issue, though. We need to find a way out of here. Sakura."

"Working on it," snapped the medic. It was a testament to how bleak their situation was starting to appear that the chatty kunoichi didn't go on to explain her thought process. Long minutes ticked by as Sasuke tried a multitude of things with his chakra, but only succeeded in contributing most of his chakra towards making the cuffs stronger.

A crash made them all jump.

"Dead Last! Hitting them won't work!"

"Naruto! Let me concentrate!"

"Um...it wasn't me." Sasuke leaned against the bars to see Naruto staring at the doorway. The hunter was back, and now armed to the teeth.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Asshole? Here to gloat?" Naruto threw himself against the bars.

"Please be silent, Naruto. We don't have time for this." The hunter's voice was rough from the elements, but still had the high tones of a very young boy. He was purposely pitching his voice so it was hard to learn anything else from it.

The shock of hearing the hunter's voice was enough to make them obey. The hunter dropped the extra weapons in his arms to the ground with a clang and picked the lock to Sasuke's cell.

He pointed to where Sasuke kept the bracelet. The prince didn't respond, so the hunter reached for the left hip pocket.

"No. Explain yourself. What is going on?" Sasuke struggled to evade the hunter, but the younger boy was too quick. The hunter withdrew the bracelet and held it in the dim light. He turned it slowly, admiring the delicate design. Sasuke was getting a very clear idea of why the hunter returned.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Sakura's voice floated down the hall.

"He's back for the bracelet," the Uchiha replied flatly. "This is-"

The hunter smashed the bracelet against the wall.

It crumbled to dust in his hand. The diamonds bounced out of their settings. One of them rolled to Sasuke, and he could see the cheap adhesive. The hunter held out the rest of the bracelet, showing the prince the jagged edges of porcelain. It was supposed to be gold.

"The bracelet's a fake," Sasuke whispered. His teammates couldn't hear him, and both started demanding clarification.

"I said," the Uchiha yelled. "The bracelet is a fake. It was a trap all along."

"But we got it checked out!" Naruto protested. "Even before that rude smithy-dude!"

"The smith tried to warn me, but I did not understand until now," the hunter said to Sasuke. The prince nodded. "I believe you. Will you please help us?" It always hurt his pride to have to ask for help, but he knew that this was a dire situation. This scale of planning always indicated that high powers were dabbling their fingers in the game.

The hunter nodded. He placed his hands on Sasuke's arm. The prince jumped as he felt flickering chakra against his skin. The foreign chakra jumped and twitched like the heart of a rabbit, seeming to vibrate itself out of existence. Like the chakra of someone dying of chakra exhaustion. Sasuke understood.

"So it's not the actual levels but the pattern...do that, and when it weakens, smash the cuffs?"

The hunter nodded again. Sasuke got to work as the hunter unlocked the doors of his teammates and showed them what to do. Within minutes, the ninja were free. The hunter motioned to the extra weapons he brought them.

"How many are coming?" The hunter shrugged, falling back into his taciturn ways. Sasuke narrowed his eyes with annoyance. "Brat, we know you can talk. Tell us what's going on."

"Someone hired mercs to impersonate Moon soldiers. And kill you."

"So someone's trying to start another war," Naruto said with disgust. "Who the hell would want that? And why?"

"I think the answer to that would be key to many of our problems," mused Sakura. The hunter hushed her, gestured that they should go.

"Later. Team, our priority is to leave this place and reassess the situation. We must ensure that we do not become burdens for our kingdom. Do you know the shortest way out?"

"_No, only went for the weapons_." The hunter shook his head as he patted his naginata. Sasuke nodded, thinking quickly. It was no use to blindly search an entire castle that was filled with mercenaries looking for them. Better to hide themselves and then find the best escape route.

Sasuke opened the dungeon door and scanned the hallway. No one was around. The thick wooden beams supporting the ceiling would be sufficient cover for them. He waved his teammates and the hunter after him, and they leaped to the rafters with soft taps. Sasuke found himself impressed that the hunter was just as quiet as they were, even though he didn't feel a telltale flare of chakra.

Sakura hid their presence with genjutsu while Naruto kept a lookout for guards. Sasuke flipped through the seals for a summoning. Several ravens, with Mozou among them, appeared with a puff of smoke.

"What do you -" Sasuke pinched his beak shut. The raven hopped up and down angrily, trying to displace his fingers.

"Shut up, featherbrain. I need you to mark out something for me. We're in enemy territory." The raven looked at them, and made a strange noise. The flock of dark birds suddenly dive-bombed the hunter, pecking furiously at any bit of flesh not protected by leather armor. The hunter stumbled from shock, but recovered enough to defend himself, sending many back to the spirit realm.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sasuke hissed. He massaged in between his eyes with his free hand, feeling a migraine forming. "He is not the enemy. We are in enemy territory. Stop randomly attacking people, or I will have the cook bake you in a pie." Mozou yanked his beak out of Sasuke's grip and pecked his hand hard enough to draw blood. It was such a common occurrence that he just extended the injured hand to Sakura and she healed it without a word.

"Stop speaking so ambiguously then," the raven scolded. But despite his grumpy attitude, the bird took pride in his association with the Uchiha clan. "What do you need?"

"Find the closest exit with the least number of guards." Mozou took flight, calling the rest of the flock after him. They faded into the shadows on silent wings. Sasuke turned to the hunter with irritated sigh. "They can be hard to control."

"_Quite an understatement_." The hunter tilted his head mockingly. He had been rubbing his upper arm as if in pain.

"Sakura, heal him." The hunter backed away from the medic, shaking his head.

"It won't hurt, I promise," the pink-haired girl was assuring him.

"Guys, incoming," Naruto hissed. They all froze, ears straining for the sounds of the patrol. While Sakura's genjutsu muffled signs of their presence, it wouldn't do to strain the limits of the technique. They watched as the guards marched past.

"They look like Moon kingdom soldiers," Sakura commented in low voice. The hunter shook his head. He looked at Sasuke and made the motion of biting his thumb for a summoning. Then he tossed a pebble so it clattered noisily.

"What was that?" one of the guards snapped. Sasuke understood, and quickly summoned a low level raven. It flew through the air, cawing its displeasure and confusion.

"Just a bird. Stop being so damn jumpy." The guards lost interest and turned the corner.

"That wasn't a Moon kingdom accent, was that?" Sakura asked softly. The hunter shook his head. Before they could discuss further, Mozou returned and landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's get moving, kid."

They followed Mozou in efficient silence. They were nearly discovered a few times, but a quick genjutsu and an ability to stand perfectly served them well. At this point, Sasuke also made a mental note to figure out the hunter's background, because no one was naturally able to be blend into their background that well.

Eventually, they snuck into an enormous atrium. There were no windows except one thin slit of light on the other side of the circular room. Towering pillars supported the walls, though several had already collapsed. The vaulted dome ceiling was marked with sweeping sandstone flourishes that ended abruptly at the jagged hole in the middle. Angled rays of blushing sunset pointed through the rough skylight to the intricate designs inlaid in the marble floor.

"Wow," whispered Sakura reverently. "It must have been beautiful. I didn't know such place existed."

"It's an abandoned Sky kingdom castle." Sasuke recognized the swirling designs on the pillars from his history lessons. The pink-haired girl stiffened, recalling bad memories.

"Let's just get out of here," she spat. Naruto had a similar grimace of unease.

They tread softly across the marble floor, as the vast space of the atrium echoed back every little sound. The lone window revealed that they were high above the endless waves of sand dunes. Sasuke stopped them in front of it.

"It seems too easy after the kind of planning to capture us. You didn't sense any tricks, Mozou?" Sasuke asked. The bird nodded and darted outside to hover in the air.

"It's a long drop, but it shouldn't be a problem for any of you except the weird dark one over there." The hunter leaned his head out to look at the drop down and shook his head to disagree.

"_I'll survive_." Mozou shrugged.

"Good, we will-"

An explosion shook the entire castle.

The hunter pitched forward and fell through the window. He twisted like a cat in mid-air, barely catching the ledge with one hand even as Sasuke reached to catch him.

"Isn't it rude to leave without say goodbye, yeah?" Sasuke looked up to see an enormous bird flutter through the hole in the ceiling. There was blonde boy wearing a dark cloak on top of it. Even from across the room, he could sense that this was no mere lackey to be dispensed of with a blow to the head. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The red clouds on the cloak seemed to glow in his enhanced vision.

"Akatsuki," snarled Naruto. They were the most notorious missing-nin group in all the kingdoms, known for collecting illegal bounties for whomever was willing to pay them. "Back for me again, huh?"

"Mozou, get help," Sasuke snapped. The raven dispelled without a word.

They were in trouble. He knew how powerful the Akatsuki members were - these were the guys who'd managed to capture Naruto and Sakura before. Right now, the three of them were severely low on chakra and only had a standard-issue katana each. He still felt vaguely woozy from the poison from earlier as well. The Uchiha made a quick decision.

"Avalanche formation," Sasuke barked. Sakura nodded, pulling on her gloves with a snap, while Naruto filled the room with clones that climbed the walls to attack the Akatsuki. He rained bombs on the masses, making the entire castle shake. While the missing-nin was distracted, the prince turned back to the window. The hunter had managed to pull himself up so both his elbows hooked over the stone frame.

"This is where we part," Sasuke told him. The hunter looked at him incredulously. Sasuke pulled out a pad of chakra paper and wrote a quick note on it before sealing it with his chakra signature. He tucked it into the cuff of the hunter's glove. "You're just going to get in the way. This is a note for 2000 silvers, the amount originally promised to you." If the hunter dared to venture into the heart of Sun territory, that is. The only places he could redeem such a note was from a sanctioned Sun bank. "A deed for a deed. You may go."

Sasuke placed two fingers to the hunter's forehead and pushed him off the ledge. He didn't waste time watching the hunter fall.

"That was kind of a jerk move," Naruto muttered distractedly. Both he and Sakura waited for Sasuke's signal.

"He's not worth my interest if he can't even survive that," the Uchiha dismissed. "Besides, the twerp is like a damn cat - probably has nine lives if he's been thriving out here. Why do you care?" Naruto shrugged.

"Asshole's not that bad as far as bounty hunters go." He jerked his thumb at the other blonde boy. "Unlike this sonnuvabitch."

"Oi! You ignore me and now you call me rude names, yeah! Name's Deidara, yeah," the blonde boy huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sasuke mocked. "You sound like the chorus of a bad love song." He suddenly appeared right underneath Deidara's bird with a fully charged Chidori. "And you were the one not paying attention." _I've already been standing here for a while_. He leaped and the Chidori extended like a whip of lightening that he used to cleave the white bird in half. Deidara flipped off his ride before it exploded, only to meet Naruto's Rasengan in mid-air. The Akatsuki tossed several white spiders towards Naruto.

"Katsu!"

The explosion was enough to change his trajectory, and Deidara landed on another winged creation. He looked down at the prince on the ground.

"So this is the Sharingan. I didn't notice the genjutsu, yeah."

_She's in place_.

"You still haven't," Sasuke sneered as his afterimage disappeared again. He and Sakura abruptly dropped down on Deidara. Sasuke attacked with the katana even as Sakura herded the Akatsuki towards him. The bird exploded, knocking the two Sun ninja off their feet and they fell back to the ground. The Akatsuki flipped back on to another of his winged bombs. _Damn, he can make those at will. Need to get rid of those arms._

Sasuke tucked into a neat tumble as he landed, barely able to dodge the hail of tiny bombs that followed him. The atrium architecture groaned under the stress of the bombings, scattering dust down on them. He sped up along a crumbling pillar, flickering through the seals for a fire jutsu. He pushed off from the column when he was level with Deidara and spat a long stream of flames. _Dead-Last, you better get this right_. The blonde's bird easily swooped out of the way, only to barely wheel out of the way of several Narutos who closed in from all directions.

With a smirk, the Akatsuki reached into his pouch as he steered his ride out of the mass of clones. He realized that he couldn't move his hands – the medic hidden by Sasuke's genjutsu had severed his nerves. She jumped off the bird and landed on the wall next to one of the beams holding up what remained of the ceiling. Deidara snarled and detonated his enormous clay bird.

"Now!" Sasuke bellowed. Simultaneously, all three ninja destroyed the support beams they'd maneuvered themselves next to_._

The atrium collapsed in on them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hinata didn't die, in case you were wondering. I wouldn't have much of a story to write otherwise. XD<p>

I decided not to show Sasuke's full thought process in his battles, because with genjutsu, he's not where you think he is 98% of the time. So I'm trying to show a blend of how he is perceived by the enemy and his actual actions. Otherwise, you will probably be bored to death as he stands there and glares his enemy to death (okay exaggeration, but still...)

And I'm trying to show that he's actually a capable leader. Even if he is an ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was in danger._

_A high fever threatened to consume the slumbering princess. The royal healers could only shake their heads, for the princess was too young for the normal antidotes to chakra suppressants. The king guarded her bedside, cursing his doubt of his daughter's instincts. He issued a reward for anyone who could save the princess, but no one in the Moon Kingdom came forward, and she continued to fade away. _

_Then one day, the Sun king offered a proposition. He would send his renowned medic-nin team, led by the Legendary Sannin healer herself, if the king would consider helping him conquer the Sky kingdom in return. The Moon and Sun kingdoms were on opposing sides of the Sky Kingdom, but the Moon king was greatly angered by the Sky kingdom's actions._

_The Sun medics arrived days later, just as the princess started to seize. Though exhausted by their treacherous journey through Sky territory, they rushed to the princess's room. Through the night, the king sat vigil outside his daughter's room, hearing yet trying not to listen to the medic's frantic whisperings._

_"I have the declaration of war and treaty with Sun." His brother approached him, already clad in the ceremonial armor of the Moon Kingdom head general. The king looked up at his mirror image with dry, red eyes._

_"They tell me she may not survive to dawn. Is a few hours or days really worth what may be years of fighting?"_

_"You need to sign. The taint of the Sky Kingdom needs to go. The princess is only the final spark that ignited it." Nodding absently, the king signed the documents. As his brother raised his fist and riled the troops to a patriotic frenzy, the Moon king bowed his head and prayed._

_And so, the kingdoms prepared for war._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 4**

As she watched the window shrink away, Hinata almost forgot that she was falling. She was still recovering from the shock that Sasuke had _pushed her out of a damn window_.

Survival instinct kicked in moments later. The wall slanted away from her, so slowing herself down with chakra was out of the question. She'll have to chance a free-fall. Hinata contorted herself so her feet pointed to the ground, legs ready to bend and absorb the impact. She still hit the sand with enough force to fracture a few ribs. If she hadn't angled herself into a calculated roll, she'd have died instantly. It felt like someone attempted to punch her stomach up through her spine.

She let momentum carry her down the dune in a daze, stars dancing in and out of her vision. It hurt to breathe. Ribs were definitely injured. Her heartbeat filled and pulsed in every hurt - even the place where Sasuke's bird had pecked her throbbed painfully. Hinata realized that she had already stopped tumbling, but the world was still spinning. Not a good sign. With a wince, she rolled to her feet and forced her watering eyes to focus on the castle she'd just fallen out of. The ground shook with several more explosions, ruining Hinata's already precarious balance. She sunk to her knees in the sand and gripped handfuls of it in an attempt to steady herself. Thirty feet down - maybe even forty feet - and she could still hear the sounds of fighting. The flares of chakra made her hair stand on end.

It was a battle way out of her league. While she had several points of contention with the prince's method, she was grateful he bothered to let her escape. She could easily be killed in the crossfire. The force of another detonation shook the area, and Hinata could see faint cracks appear on the smooth sand dome of the roof. She needed to get away from here.

The slide of working muscles against bone was agony as she tried to stand and she let out a small whimper. She needed to wrap her ribs, but even thinking about the required motion of reaching back made her vision go gray. She needed help. But for now, Hinata just tightened the straps of her chest armor as she crawled to the shaded shelter of a nearby cluster of rocks.

If the bird-riding man defeated the ninja, it would be too easy for him to find her against the smooth planes of the desert sand. Night was beginning to triumph over the tiring day and the darkness would provide the cover she needed. A quick glance at the skyline and surrounding terrain triangulated her about ten miles southeast of Sado.

The castle shuddered. Then the atrium collapsed in on itself.

Hinata blinked away the afterimage, staring at the cloud of dust that hovered over the ruins. The haze marred the vast sunset, blurring the sharp jagged streaks of fire. Just as the motes began to settle, another explosion blasted the rubble apart. She saw the silhouette of an enormous bird flutter out of the ruins as the rider cursed up a storm. Hinata caught the words 'where are they? escaped!', and she let a small sigh.

"I hope they're okay," she whispered.

She waited until she could see the stars blinking back at her curiously before she gathered the force of will to go. Hinata unsheathed her naginata and used it as a crutch to struggle to her feet. She had a long journey ahead of her.

Hinata wasn't sure how she made it back to Sado. Each step that she took seemed to tighten the burning vice clamped around her torso another agonizing notch. It was relief to finally wade out of the soft dunes, where the sand had felt like it was trying to suck in her leaden feet. The guard at the gates gave her a strange look, but waved her through. Dawn was just beginning to peek through the cloak of night, and the streets were quiet.

Roshi was just opening up his workshop for the day when she stumbled into his yard. She leaned against his rickety wooden fence, struggling to catch her breath. The air swelled and caught in her throat like sticky honey. Her leather armor was starting to press down her shoulders like a heavy hand. The bearded blacksmith glowered at her.

"Little hunter. Naginata are not meant to be used as walking sticks." She nodded, or at least thought about nodding, because she wasn't sure if her body was still responding to her properly. Roshi opened his door. "Get in."

She fell more than walked to him. A broad, callused hand caught her arm and helped her into his hut. His hand felt too hot against her clammy skin. The dirt floor blurred together with her dark brown boots. Roshi made a noise of irritation and dragged her over to a cot. Hinata winced at the thought of being dumped on the hard surface, but the smith set her down with surprising gentleness.

"You'll need to take your cloak and armor off." Hinata reached up with shaking hands and started to unbuckle the straps that connected her shoulder pads to the cropped armored vest that concealed her chest. "The chest piece too." She shook her head and just pointed at her lower ribs. Those weren't covered by her armor. Roshi didn't ask again. He pressed a light finger against her side and Hinata couldn't help the hiss of pain. The blacksmith didn't let up, continuing to prod along her ribs. Agony made her vision scatter like lightning bugs.

"Broken ribs. Both sides. What the hell did they do to you?" Roshi gave a low whistle as he got up and grabbed several rolls of fabric. He started to lift the edge of her tunic. She knew that the smith needed to expose her lower torso to wrap her ribs, but Hinata panicked and pushed his hands away.

"Stop that," Roshi snapped. "This is no different from the last time I had to stitch you up. Unless you let me wrap them, you're not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm not lending you my cot for that long." Slowly, Hinata lowered her hands and rolled up her tunic. Even without Roshi's sympathetic grimace, she knew that her torso was one enormous bruise.

The hut was silent as the smith worked efficiently. She grunted in discomfort when he pulled the cloth bands tight and tied it off, but the support of the layers already eased much of her suffering.

Roshi handed her a cup of murky water and pain pills after she'd retreated back into her cloak and armor. He busied himself with digging around his cupboards. "There are rumors of a Demon of the Sand again. Three men were just found outside the gates, crushed." She didn't know why he was offering it, but it was good information to have. The burly man spun and dumped a pack into her lap. "Herbs for pain and preventing pneumonia. The only reason you're probably not crying like a kitten is because of the adrenaline. You're going to be feeling it tomorrow." Medicine out here was nearly priceless.

She withdrew three of the new tanto she'd taken from the armory, paused, and then took out a fourth. The red-haired man accepted them, lined features darkening as he studied the daggers. There was no doubt that he recognized the fine make of them.

"This is sufficient payment." Hinata recognized the dismissive note. She stood, bowed, and walked to the door. Roshi's flat voice stopped her just as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Little hunter. I don't know what trouble you've gotten yourself involved in, but you should get out of it before it kills you." She stared back at him in shock. What could almost be called worry deepened the lines in his face. His bright red hair glowed like the embers in his workshop against the darkness of the hut. He wasn't done, so Hinata waited, curious why the brusque smith was suddenly caring.

"I would have been a grandfather," the old man added after several minutes. "My daughter. She was pregnant, four months. They killed her." He didn't need to clarify who 'they' were, not when he was glaring so heatedly at the Moon kingdom tanto in his hands.

Hinata bit her lip and lowered her head in respect, pretending not to notice the slight quiver in his voice. A lot of people died in the war. Many of their families still blamed her.

"Thank you, Roshi. I will be careful." Her voice crackled of disuse and dusty channels of emotions she hadn't let herself use for years.

She let herself out, because if she dared to stay, she would cry.

* * *

><p>In a forest several miles from the site of the battle, an enormous yellow toad appeared with a puff of smoke. He blinked stupidly for a few moments before he tensed and started retching. He hacked up three globs of slime in pink, yellow, and black. They landed on the ground, gasping for air.<p>

"I hate traveling by toad," Sasuke coughed, trying to wipe the goo from his face. Gamatatsu croaked indignantly.

"I thought Naruto was going to give me snacks. You don't taste very good." Naruto hugged the normally jolly toad.

"It okay, Gamatatsu. Don't mind the bastard – he's just upset because you messed up his hair. You did awesome transporting us out of there. I'm going to buy you lots and lots of snacks later." Looking significantly cheered by the prospect of the food, the chubby toad saluted and dispelled. Naruto turned to his teammates. "Do you think that guy's dead?"

Sasuke tried to squeeze the toad mucus out of his hair as he scanned his teammates surreptitiously for injuries. He doubted Sakura had the chakra left to heal anything too bad, but it looked like they all escaped with only minor flesh wounds. He replied with a grimace that disguised his sigh of relief. "Unlikely. My priority was to get us out of there, since there was no doubt his partner was also close by. Just burying him under rubble is only enough for a distraction so you could summon your toad."

"I can't believe Akatsuki is back. I'd hoped they'd rotted away during the past few years," Sakura growled as she clenched a fist. She quickly unclenched said fist when she realized her glove was soaked through with slime. "Do you think the hunter's alright? That was a pretty long fall. You could have given him a warning before you pushed him like that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I do one little thing and the both of you suddenly become bleeding hearts. I gave Hunter an entire speech. I even gave him money."

"Because money is so useful when you're dead," Sakura said blandly.

"Which he is not," Sasuke snapped back. "In fact, I'll prove it to you." He summoned Mozou. The raven appeared in a flurry of feathers and started to land to perch on Sasuke's shoulder, only to pull himself back up with a squawk of repugnance. He quickly redirected himself to a nearby patch of dry grass.

"You're all disgusting. Except for you, Lady Sakura." Mozou bobbed his head formally toward the scowling medic.

"Glad to see you care whether we survived or not," the Uchiha quipped. The raven gave him the stink eye.

"Stupid, you wouldn't have been able to summon me if you died. And you owe me bacon on the massive scale. Two teams going to be here in a few."

"Good. I doubt we'll be able to move anytime soon on our own. But that isn't why I called you. You marked the Hunter, right?" Sasuke moved his hand before Mozou could peck him.

"Of course I did!" The summon hopped up and down in irritation. "Don't underestimate me. I can find him at any time now."

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked with worried eyes. Mozou ruffled his feathers importantly.

"My mark wouldn't stick if he's dead. I can feel it in the spirit realm if it slips. So as of about five minutes ago, I'd say he's still alive."

Mollified by that, the medic flopped back on the ground with wet splat.

"Then everyone's okay. Thank god."

"Sure, believe the bird over me," Sasuke muttered bitterly to himself.

A few minutes later, a team of shinobi dropped in to help the exhausted Team 7 to a nearby inn to clean up and rest. Sasuke only allowed them one night of rest before pushing for a rapid return to the Sun capital. They could heal properly at the palace. The reappearance of an Akatsuki hunter and the attack on Areno were both disquieting, and he needed to confer with Itachi on the implications. As soon as he cleared the palace gates, he headed for Itachi's office.

"The events of your mission are indeed perturbing," Itachi said as he finished scanning Sasuke's report. He closed the scroll and set it aside in the pile of paperwork that dominated his desk. "But tell me, did you even stop by the infirmary before bursting through my door?" Sasuke scowled. So he still had a few blood stains on his shirt. He glanced at Itachi's nondescript black uniform enviously.

"I'm not a little kid. You don't need to worry so much." Itachi tilted his head. His expression was blank, but the sly glint in his dark eyes was all too apparent to the little brother.

"But I do need to worry. Why do I recall walking on a rather scandalous scene with—"

"That was just Naruto!" Sasuke snapped in explanation, only to realize that his words were only more incriminating. "He was playing a prank with his Sexy no Jutsu!" His brother blinked and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, little brother. I accept you for who you are, though it may be problematic when betrothal contracts start -"

"Back to the mission report, if you will, my honorable king," Sasuke ground out through his teeth. He hated how quickly Itachi could reduce him to feeling like a little kid. "I don't need to go to the infirmary - it's only a minor case of chakra exhaustion due to those chakra binders." Itachi frowned, discarding his teasing air.

"You did not mention this in the report. Chakra cuffs should not be a problem for your team."

"I'm having Sakura write up a separate report because these particular binders are different. I grabbed a sample of them when we were escaping, as well as the pieces of the fake bracelet, and Sakura's bringing them to the lab. When they were engaged, they actually used the chakra of the prisoner to strengthen the cuffs as well as steal away our reserves. The stronger the chakra, the stronger the bond."

"That doesn't sound like anything we have on the field or in development."

"We wouldn't have escaped if the hunter hadn't helped us, actually," Sasuke confessed. "The bounty hunter we'd hired to track down Hyuuga Hinata actually had prior knowledge on how to escape them. When we mimicked the chakra patterns of someone whose coils are on the verge of collapse, the material of the cuffs could be weakened enough to be smashed. A more detailed description is in my report." Itachi's expression didn't change, though he was staring at space, indicating that he was thinking hard.

"I disagree with your conclusion in the report," his brother finally said. Sasuke scowled, but kept his mouth shut. "Our focus should not be on finding the perpetrator of the Areno attack, nor this Deidara character. And it is highly likely that those two are connected. We may be chasing after the symptom of a deeper problem."

"What deeper problem is there than the little situation of someone trying to start a war?"

"A war is the last thing we want. But the setup with the bracelet will not be the last time they try to meddle."

"Obviously," Sasuke said flatly. It was frustrating whenever the teacher in Itachi tried to help Sasuke think through a situation rather than just telling him. The jerk knew it annoyed him to no end. "Which is exactly why we should find the culprit behind the trap before they try again."

"Indeed, the mind behind the plan is who we're looking. The people who carry out his schemes are useless. Akatsuki is a mercenary group, so they only hunt targets that other factions pay them to. So we need to find out who is hiring them to go after Team 7." Itachi laid down the report and used one long finger to tap the paragraph detailing Sasuke's thoughts on the bounty hunter.

"I said that I'm not sure if the hunter is on their side," Sasuke explained. "It seems unlikely that it was a plot to gain my trust. I wouldn't recognize him should he try to infiltrate anything later." Itachi nodded.

"I don't think your hunter is involved with them directly either. However, I feel that he is still a key in this."

"Him? He's just a little brat." Sasuke looked at Itachi with wide eyes. The king reached across his desk and poked the prince in the forehead. Sasuke repressed the urge to scowl and rub at the injured area.

"Foolish little brother, age is irrelevant. The hunter may not even know how entangled he is. Your profile states that he is most likely from a samurai family given his skilled use of noble weapons, and what little he spoke seemed to have an accent. It's highly possible that he's originally from a samurai family in the Moon Kingdom."

"How would that change anything?" The possibility of the hunter being from Moon had occurred to Sasuke, but he didn't see how it affected the importance of the hunter in the larger scale of things.

"Everything," Itachi said. "People always gravitate to what is familiar to them because it gives them a sense of security. With the level of skill you witnessed, your hunter could have easily been a successful bounty hunter on the other side of the border."

"Then he did something bad enough that the Moon Kingdom chased him out. What'd the brat do, kill their king or something?" Itachi shook his head with a hint of an amused smile.

"I doubt it's something quite on that level, but it is enough that he has nowhere else to hide."

"Then..." Sasuke thought carefully as he looked over the points he'd listed about the hunter. "He never really hunted the Moon Princess."

"A strong possibility," Itachi confirmed. He looked pleased, and Sasuke felt the glow of pride in his chest.

"That makes sense. He probably helped her escape, too." Sasuke punched his palm, imagining the hunter's face there. "He really led us on a wild goose chase. I'm going to kill that little brat." The king chuckled and Sasuke glared at him before continuing. "That still doesn't explain how he would know how to crack those binders. He's too young to have been a soldier."

"Which is why I want you to investigate him further. There are several mysteries about this boy that may help us unravel what exactly happened in the Moon Kingdom three years ago. I guarantee you that what happened back then plays a part in the recent events. I know that Hyuuga Hiashi cherished his daughter, despite their differences. And it is extremely uncharacteristic of Hinata to murder him in cold blood." Sasuke nodded and raised his thumb to bite down on it.

"I had Mozou mark him, so I can track him down immediately." Itachi indicated for him to stop.

"It will be a waste of your time. Focus your efforts on preventing further attacks like the one on Areno - our people are being endangered. And for now, Team 7 will be on temporary leave until we gain a better perspective on the Akatsuki attack."

"Yeah, I'm good on missions for a long while after this one," Sasuke muttered. "I'm still cleaning sand out of my ears."

"But do have the ravens keep an eye on the hunter and report any trouble. While he will be doing his best to avoid any problems, the Moon Kingdom is not done with your hunter yet. We only have to wait."

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>...

The air was crisp with the smell of pine and winter nights. The road was normally a busy one, but the cold had all but the most intrepid running for the hearths of the numerous roadside inns. Frost glazed the remnants of the day's activities, leaving everything in a state of breathless stillness, marred only by the steady progress of a solitary traveler. Hinata followed the side of the road, as wary as a ghost. Even her skill couldn't prevent the soft crunch of hard grass nor the puffs of condensation as she exhaled, but only the burning eyes of the stars witnessed these small signs of her presence.

Hinata paused, tilting her head to hear only the whistle of the wind. Shaking her head, she resumed walking. Venturing further into Sun territory only heightened her paranoia, but it was safer for her here. A marked downside of being a fugitive was the lack of access to medical ninja. Her fractured ribs limited Hinata's ability to move or breathe properly. Hunting along the hostile desert border was out of the question. The need for some means of income forced Hinata to extend her range deeper into the Sun Kingdom.

Of course, Hinata did have a secondary motive as well. The information that eventually trickled to the border towns were warped at best. So for the past two months, she's kept an ear out for further news on current affairs or the three ninja as she wandered from city to city. However, ninja by definition kept their matters away from the tongues of civilians, and there was nothing except the heartening absence of funeral announcements for the Crown Prince. Hopefully, that also paralleled the status of war.

It was a mark of just how lonely Hinata had been, if she was even worried for the well-being of three complete strangers who probably wanted to kill her. Bounty hunting was an isolated profession, as the very nature of it required the hunter to lurk unseen along the fringes of society. It was what kept her alive this long even if the work was dangerous. Unfortunately, it was much harder to enforce her personal brand of hermitism in the crowded cities, where avoiding one person meant stumbling into another. And people tended to pay attention to strangely dressed young women who asked too many questions. Tracking down criminals was so much easier on the border, where many were willing to betray their mothers for a coin or the chance to evade her blade.

Thankfully, she was mostly healed. Hinata planned to return to her old pattern of life after the capture of her current target, a man by the name of Mizuki. His bounty was posted just last week, wanted for spying for the Moon Kingdom. Hinata generally avoided targeting ninja, but the opportunity to wrench information from him was tantalizing. No one would miss him even if she had to be more forceful in her inquiry.

He was last sighted along this road. It made sense. The man must be desperate for an escape route, and this road was one commonly used by nobles. The wanted poster listed Mizuki at Chuunin level, so her best chance would be to catch him while he was distracted with taking a hostage. She'd been patrolling this area for a few days now. If Mizuki was here at all, she'd only have to wait for a suitable noble to pass by.

Some distance ahead, Hinata saw the glow of another inn's lights. She slipped close, peering into the stables. Perfect. The elaborate coach with rich velvet curtains couldn't belong to anyone but a noble. The horses in the stables whickered softly, and Hinata ducked back out before the stable boy dozing in the corner could wake. She rounded to the backyard of the inn, where the windows to the rooms faced the forest. As she waited, Hinata found herself missing the warmth of the stables. She quietly moved her feet to restore some circulation.

A dark figure appeared on the roof.

Hinata stilled, watching as the shadow expertly scaled the roof and continued to the wall. He was using chakra to stick as he chose a dark window and started picking the lock.

"Byakugan," she whispered, using only a imperceptible burst of chakra. The ninja had silver hair. She narrowed in on his face. It was Mizuki. Hinata deactivated her bloodline limit with a blink. She ran across the yard on silent feet, scaled the trellis that lined the side of the inn, and followed the man into the window.

A flash of silver caught her eye. Mizuki had his back to her, with a kunai held high over his chosen victim, a noblewoman with a waterfall of sleek gold hair. He started to stab down - he was going to kill her.

Hinata's thrown dagger suddenly bloomed from his forearm. Blood colored black by moonlight splattered across the bedspread as Mizuki dropped his kunai with a pained yowl. The chuunin whirled on Hinata, two windmill shuriken appearing in his hands as he charged her. Hinata tossed several more tanto at the spy, but he batted them away like flies. She ducked under the first swing and sidestepped the second.

There was a hidden third.

Hinata threw herself backwards to avoid nearly getting scalped by the spinning blades. It passed over her face close enough to knock back her hood. Before she could barely regain her balance, Mizuki pushed his advantage. He wasn't giving her any room to unsheath her naginata. Not that there was any space in the room to begin with. Hinata threw herself between his legs before she could be backed against the dresser, forcing him to stumble. She whipped out a leg, but he leaped over it as he threw his shuriken. Hinata rolled. The shuriken blades sunk into the wooden floor where she had been a moment earlier.

She jumped up, unsheathed katana gleaming in the dim light. He flickered through the hand seals for - Hinata interrupted Mizuki with a hard kick to the face. She couldn't afford to allow him the advantage of ninjutsu. He grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground. Hinata gasped at the pain as her tender ribs protested the abuse. She had forcibly checked her impulse to swing back with the katana - the goal was to capture him alive. Her hesitance cost her and Mizuki flashed through a series of handseals.

He blew fire everywhere.

Heat consumed the room.

Hinata leaped to the side, only to be stopped short by a sudden pressure to her throat. There was the sound of ripping cloth. Mizuki grabbed her cloak and yanked her into a headlock. The flames disappeared. It had been genjutsu.

"Just who are you?" Mizuki growled. He ripped off her veil. Everything was suddenly too clear with the absence of the gauze. The noblewoman staring at her with wide blue eyes. "You! Aren't you Hyuu-"

Hinata panicked. She slit his throat.

The blonde woman was still staring at her. Hinata scrambled for what remained of her veil. She knew. Not good.

"Lady Yamanaka! Is everything okay?" Feet were thundering closer.

Yamanaka. The clan was famed for their mind-reading jutsu. Hinata couldn't kill her as well. While no one would miss Mizuki, she did not need the concentrated rage of the entire Sun Kingdom on her head over the death of a noble. This hunt had veered into horrifying chaos. She'd wasted days on a bounty that she couldn't even collect, now that she knew Hinata was after Mizuki.

Guards burst into the room.

Hinata fled.

* * *

><p>For those who knew the full story, it was obvious that their capture when they were at the border was a point of worry. He was easily one of the strongest fighters in the Sun Kingdom, even when compared with shinobi that had unfair advantages like a nine-tailed demon or a stolen Sharigan.<p>

'_But you also have the Sharingan_,' some may point out, but it wasn't cheating if you were born with it. And while his infiltration skills still needed some polishing - he ignored the person who pointed out that '_you can't polish what doesn't exist_' - Uchiha Sasuke was most definitely not someone who could be subdued unless there was foul play involved.

'_Cheating is the point of the job_,' another may argue. But it was the fact that his almost-captors did trick him that was worrisome. Unfortunately, the situation was troubling enough that the details were classified, leaving a watered down version that left the crown prince of the Sun Kingdom the butt of endless S&M jokes.

'_Technically, those started when the king walked in on that rather awkwar-_'

"Dammit Itachi," Sasuke snarled. "Stop interrupting me!" The Sun king only regarded him with a suspiciously blank expression as he waved for his brother to continue his proposal. "The point is, this whole thing is ruining my reputation. Normally I could care less about politics, but it's starting to interfere with training. I can't even spar with someone without getting laughed at."

"I thought you were more focused than than, Sas_uke_." The younger Uchiha's eye twitched at the inflection on the 'uke'.

"It was you!" Sasuke glared at the man accusingly from across Itachi's desk. "You're the one who started that stupid nickname again. That doesn't even make sense!"

"What's wrong with being the 'receiver' of an attack? Isn't that what you do in spars?" Itachi asked evenly. The neutral expression did not fool Sasuke.

"Itachi, I'm..." Sasuke gritted his teeth, determined not be dragged down by his jokes. It would only prove that he was the immature one. "I'm here to request that you lower the clearance. We've had three more attacks like the one in Areno: inner region of the border, and almost total destruction. Except for Areno, when Team 7 was already present, reinforcements were too late. There seems to be no pattern that I can discern other than the fact that they shouldn't be attacked. Even worse, there are reports of people being crushed to death all over the border. Those may even be connected. The other shinobi and samurai might have heard something that they can add to the investigation."

"No. I told you already, we can't say anything until we confirm it ourselves on the bandit attacks and the Akatsuki. There are already rumors pointing fingers. If we so much as mention the Moon Kingdom, people might make...stupid mistakes." Sasuke paused. He hadn't realized that things were so shaky.

"You mean...?" Itachi sighed. He looked tired.

"Certain people have been pushing for war. Our forces are especially strong right now, while Moon has just recovered from Hiashi's death."

"He died over three years ago."

"No matter how long that may seem to you, it takes longer than that for a new leader's power base to stabilize. Even now, I still have problems with some of the samurai clans." Sasuke looked away uncomfortably. It was always disconcerting when Itachi seemed anything but invincible. He looked back at his brother when Itachi hmphed. "Of course, a lot of that is your fault. You're far too rude to the other nobles. Many still doubt my abilities to lead since I can't even convince you to attend one measly ball. You could do your brotherly duty and cooperate." Sasuke stiffened. He should have suspected that Itachi's little show of weakness was a trap.

"No."

"With all the rumors questioning your masculinity, I'm sure that there will be fewer fangirls," Itachi said with a bored tone.

"The answer is still no. I attended one ball when I fifteen, that is all the 'dancing' I'll ever need to do in my entire life," Sasuke said flatly.

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall much dancing, though. Just a lot of running..." Itachi mused. "Clearly you need more practice."

"I told you. I'm not playing that game of cat and mouse," Sasuke snapped as he crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. He was well aware that he just regressed about ten years in age, but it was an old, tired argument. "Just betroth me to whomever you think is best for the kingdom. As long as she's not completely hideous or annoying, I don't care."

"Are you sure, little brother? You wife is someone that you will be with for the rest of either of your lives."

"Not like it really matters," Sasuke said honestly. "I'm not here to play diplomat. My strength is my combat abilities, so I only need to listen to you. It's not like I need to find a queen who can rule." Because Itachi wouldn't have the good graces to die when Sasuke was still around for him to torture, anyways. "And why are you so keen on my marriage when you haven't even gotten married yourself?" Itachi raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What makes you think that I don't have someone in mind?" Then he clearly hadn't told said someone yet, because Sasuke would have already heard it shouted from the towers. "Regardless, you and I are not the same, Sasuke. As much as I try to be accessible to my subjects, I am still king and very busy. As the prince, you are the bridge between the throne and the people. That is a very powerful place to be." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, all the noblewomen and their mothers already noticed."

"Which is why it is imperative that you attend the Winter Ball."

A knock on Itachi's office door interrupted them before they spiraled into the same argument.

"Enter."

"Your highness. We just received an urgent message from Lady Yamanaka's group. There was an attack by Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Sasuke echoed.

"A low-level spy we managed to suss out from the chuunin," Itachi explained.

"A third party interfered," the messenger continued. "But no one knows who it is."

"Strange. Where is Lady Yamanaka's entourage right now?"

"Just outside of Sanso at the Roving Raven inn, your highness. They specifically requested Team 7 for aid." Ino would use the opportunity to force Sasuke to spend time with her.

"That's quite far from the border..." The king frowned and then glanced at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. You are to immediately gather your team and go to escort Lady Yamanaka to the castle. While you are there, please see if you can find who this third party is." Despite his misgivings over Ino's intentions, even Sasuke knew not to question Itachi when he spoke so authoritatively.

"Yes, my King." Sasuke bowed and left.

He found Sakura in the infirmary wing and Naruto in the training halls. Within half an hour, they were bundled up in thick winter cloaks and hurtling along the slippery bare branches of the trees.

"So why are we rescuing Ino-pig if she's perfectly safe?" Sakura asked as she vaulted high over Sasuke's head. He pulled even with her as he gave her a flat look.

"The Yamanakas are one of the most influential noble clans in the Sun Kingdom. If Yamanaka was attacked, we as the Uchiha are obligated to show our concern by personally going to ensure her safety."

"Why bastard," Naruto said with a wide grin. "It sounds like you actually like Ino! Do I hear wedding bells in the -" Sasuke tripped him. Naruto's curses harmonized so well with the sounds of him scrabbling for purchase on the ice-slicked bark. It was the only time Sasuke could say he enjoyed listening to the blond.

"That was mean," Sakura admonished.

"Like you haven't done worse when he's being obnoxious."

Sakura shrugged guiltily.

They arrived at the Roving Raven within a few hours. Ino's guards weren't many, but they were dedicated. They'd closed off the entire inn and refused Team 7 entrance until Sakura put a crater in the ground. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was fear or Sakura's reputation that convinced them to part ways after that. Probably both.

Ino was in the lobby, pretending to nurse an untouched bowl of stew. She looked perfectly okay. Every hair was in place in an elaborate style, and every crease was perfect on her elaborate gown.

"Ino-pig! You look terrible! What happened?" Ino pinned Sakura with a condescending look.

"It's Lady Ino-pig to you, Forehead," she drawled with a smirk. "I just got attacked. You should be kinder to a delicate flower like me."

"You're anything but delicate, you pig!" Then Sakura hugged her. Naruto had an incredibly confused expression on his face that Sasuke was fighting to keep from his own features.

"Prince Sasuke, Naruto," Ino gave them a practiced smile and inclined her head slightly. "It's good to see you."

"Yamanaka," Sasuke said stiffly. He hadn't forgotten the times when she used to chase after him. Because Ino had the gall to be born as the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Itachi had expressly forbidden Sasuke from hurting her. It gave her the terrifying sort of invincibility that only ghosts should possess. She certainly haunted him like one. "We are here to investigate your attack as well as escort you the remainder of the way to the palace." Fortunately, she'd calmed down some that past few years, as it wasn't good manners to tackle the prince and try to rape him. However, to Sasuke's surprise, Ino made no coy advances this time. The attack must have shaken her more than he thought.

"Are you going to look for my _savior?_" she asked. The pointed way she referred to this third party just made Sasuke's job significantly more complicated. Damn politics.

"It's far more likely he was also an assassin who had the bad luck of running into Mizuki," Sasuke reminded sharply. "We will not kill on sight, but if we catch him, he will be under arrest."

"I'm so glad the Uchiha place such consideration on my life." Sasuke tensed. If he did anything to this "savior" now, he would be implying that his clan did not regard Ino's well-being as something worth their time. _Damn _politics. He almost felt betrayed. He was supposed to call her 'Yamanaka' and she was supposed to insist he call her 'Ino' and then coo over his elbow or eyebrow or something. She wasn't supposed to remind him that when it came to verbal sparring Sasuke always...had to retreat to reevaluate his options.

"We will do our best, Yamanaka," Sasuke gritted out. "Could someone show us to the room of your attack?" He herded his team after the guard and left - because princes do _not_flee - as quickly as possible.

Mizuki's body was still sprawled across the light wooden floor. His throat was slit, rather sloppily at that. Two windmill shuriken were embedded in the floor a few steps off. The dresser was disheveled. There was blood on the covers. There were shreds of black gauze on the ground. Sasuke's sharp eyes took in the scene, not missing the slightest detail. He could almost see the battle happen before his eyes. Ino had been sleeping when Mizuki attacked. The third person had thrown a dagger, distracting the spy. They fought, knocking into the dresser at one point and Mizuki had thrown his shuriken at another. They seemed to be evenly matched until somehow, Mizuki gained the advantage.

This was where things stopped lining up nicely. The clean nicks on the wood indicated that the third person had been quite skilled. But the ragged wound on Mizuki's neck was the botched job of an Academy student. Then there was the question of why he was here in the first place. If he was a bounty hunter after Mizuki, the spy's head would be gone. If he was an assassin, Ino's head would be gone. Neither were misplaced. Finally, Ino herself was trained in combat. Why was she just sitting there the whole time during this fight?

Ino refused to answer that question, and reminded them her savior already had several hours of a head start. Sasuke returned to the site of the fight with a snarl. Nothing made sense. What was he missing? He stared at the evidence, and his gaze landed on Mizuki's clenched hand. He pried it open to reveal a large piece of sturdy fabric. He turned it over. It was two-toned, sand and shadow on opposing sides.

The memory of the hunter gracefully twisting in midair to catch the window ledge came to mind, his two-toned cloak fluttering like the wings of a bird. A ridiculous idea occurred to Sasuke.

"Summoning no jutsu."

Mozou appeared with an angry caw.

"Where the hell is my bacon?" The raven glared up at him with beady eyes.

"Nonexistent until you tell me where the hunter is." Mozou opened his beak to squawk out another gravelly insult. "I will feed you nothing but tofu for the rest of my life." The bird's beak snapped shut neatly.

"Right away, boss." Mozou dispelled with pouf of smoke. Minutes later, he reappeared on Sasuke's shoulder, speaking in an almost obsequious manner. "In Sanso, about two miles from here. So how about that -" Sasuke dismissed him.

Sanso. That can't be a coincidence.

"Sakura, Dead-last, I've got a lead." Sasuke couldn't help the wide smirk that overtook his face. "We're going hunting."

* * *

><p>In Japanese:<br>"Sanso" = oxygen

AN: (So I lied. I can't help but adding longer and longer author notes...)  
>-This was betaed by the wonderful and kind Rhinst. Thank you!<br>-Yes, I am a cruel and terrible person for injuring Hinata. But she's not superwoman, so she can't magically fly away. And I need a reason for her to actually leave the border. I see Hinata as a passive person, so unless a situation forces her hand, she's not going to change an arrangement that's already working well.  
>-Wrapping broken ribs is actually not recommended, as you can get pneumonia from breathing too shallowly for a long period of time. So please don't try this at home (both the jumping out of abandoned buildings bit and the wrapping ribs bit..)...it does help ease the pain, which is why Roshi does it. She kinda doesn't have the luxury of taking it easy.<br>-Squee! Itachi! He's the reason Sasuke is so spoiled, but not a complete asswipe. I love torturing Sasuke through his aniki.  
>- Fun fact: In the first draft, I originally had Hinata accidentally kicking Mizuki in the gonads. Twice. Then I realized that was me projecting and had nothing to do with Hinata. Oops. Yeah, you can tell Mizuki is my most favoritest ever character.<br>-Finally, please let me know what you like and what you don't. That way I can include more of the good and less of the bad! (And not the other way around...) Even if I don't reply to your review, I'm so happy whenever I read a review. Your reviews make me swoon (but said swooning is a state of where I write even faster!:P)


	5. Chapter 5

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who would not wake._

_As she slept, terrible battles raged outside. Thousands of soldiers died in her name, and yet the princess was never the wiser, for she had her own war to fight. The Sun medics cooled her fever and calmed her seizures, but the princess was still becoming weaker and weaker. The Council approved of her will to live thus far, but worried for the fading ember of her potential._

"_The second princess is also strong," they began to whisper among themselves. "And she is not so timid. Perhaps it is fated."_

_No one could blame them, for even the Legendary healer herself was not sure of the princess's future. Each night, the renowned medic wondered if the child would survive to feel the new day's sun on her face. And yet, each dawn was greeted by the soft breaths of the little princess. In spite of their doubt and in spite of her frail body, the princess continued to survive throughout the course of the war._

_The battles waxed and waned quickly, until what was later called the Amaterasu War ended in bittersweet triumph. The Sky Kingdom ceded nearly all of their land to the victors. Neither the Sun nor the Moon kingdom wanted the harsh, barren stretch of desert and mountainous land that divided their new borders, so some of the remaining Sky clans were allowed to retreat to this unforgiving region. Hatred colored the downcast eyes of those that remained of the fragmented land, but they offered up the guilty kidnappers that had managed to escape the king's brother. One was allowed a more merciful death in exchange for the antidote._

_And so, the princess finally opened her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"You are so useless," growled Sasuke.<p>

"Lay off, Sasuke," Sakura said with a frown. "It's not his fault Mozou can't pinpoint the hunter in this crowd of people. The fact that he can give us the general location of the hunter is already very useful." The targeted raven hopped to the medic's extended hand and flicked his tail at Sasuke rudely.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Mozou chimed in. "It's not my fault you're not strong enough to use the full extent of my abilities." Sasuke's fingers twitched. He was the Crown Prince. He was better than some stupid bird. He was a calm and capable leader.

It still took an embarrassing amount of effort to force his features into a neutral slate.

"Can you at least tell me the general area of Sanso that you can sense him in?"

Mozou directed them to the south side of the city. It was late afternoon and the cobbled streets were teeming with people. Sasuke sneered when they were jostled left and right. The hunter was smart to hide in the crowd of people. If he had raced back for the desert, Team 7 would have tracked him down immediately. However, his deepening respect didn't do anything to temper his also deepening frustration.

"There's a bank here. Do you think the hunter kept that bank note you gave him back then?" Sakura asked. She pointed at a building that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight due to the extensive number of armored guards posted at every entrance.

"Worth a shot, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "It's not like Bastard is having much luck doing it his way." Sasuke ignored him and entered the bank.

"Yes, your highness, there was a dirty vagrant here early this morning," the third teller they questioned said. "He was the first one in line when we opened, actually. Redeemed two thousand coins with this note. We couldn't ascertain it as counterfeit, so we gave it to him. " He handed the note back to Sasuke. "But we did give him tagged money. We'd be more than happy to have someone track it for you."

"Yes, your highness, there was a smelly bum here early this morning," the clerk of the first clothing store admitted. "He rushed in and bought everything he could get his hands on. Cloaks, dresses, hats, pants...I can give you the detailed list." She handed Sasuke a list of sundry pieces of clothing. "But we do tag many of our more expensive pieces. We'd be more than happy to have someone track it for you."

"Yes, your highness, there was a scary tramp here this morning," the shopkeeper of the second weapons store remembered. "He traded an enormous bundle of clothing for all the broken weapons in my return bin. I have the inventory of that somewhere..." He handed Sasuke a messy sheet detailing the broken weapons. "But he did purchase a rather expensive set of tanto that we had tagged. We'd be more than happy to have someone to track it for you."

"Yes, your highness, there was a kind traveler here late this afternoon," the mistress of the only Sanso orphanage recalled. "He donated all the money he had and even gave us a lovely set of tanto to auction off. If you're looking for him, please give him this package." She handed Sasuke an envelope full of childish thank-you notes. "But a few of the children did play ninja and tagged his cloak. We'd be more than happy to have them track it for you."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He was following _children _because his team of _jounin_ couldn't untangle the literal paper trail the hunter left behind. Team 7 had cross referenced everything on the lists, only to discover that every single item was accounted for. Even the coins were scattered all across Sanso. This wasn't tracking. This was a goddamned scavenger hunt.

So the prince was justifiably a _little _miffed when the children led him to a back alley that held nothing but the hunter's discarded cloak. A dead end, in both the literal and metaphorical sense. Only pride enabled him to wait until the children left before he took the pleasure of grinding the cloak into the nearby puddle with his heel.

"I'm going to kill that Hunter!" Naruto ranted as he joined Sasuke in the game of cloak-stomping. He slammed his foot down especially hard, splashing Sasuke with muddy water. Something in the prince snapped.

"Dead-last I'm going to kill you," he snarled. The blond was all too happy for a fight.

"Guys..." Sakura warned. "This isn't the time." Sasuke vaguely heard her, but neither he nor Naruto felt inclined to stop.

"Children..." she hissed. They ignored her.

Sakura punched them both in the head.

"Shut up and listen, or I will snap off your legs and shove them up so far your asses that you will give the term 'bootlicker' a whole new meaning!" she snarled. Shocked that Sakura of all people actually struck him, both he and Naruto meekly turned to regard the irritable medic. She glared at them and then sighed, all the fire suddenly draining out of her veins and leaving only the venom. "We've just wasted over 24 hrs tracking the hunter. We are all tired and frustrated and out of our depth because Team 7 is a frontal assault team. So we are going to stop humoring Sasuke's little ego trip, give up running in circles like headless chicken, get a nice cup of tea in that teahouse over there, recuperate until we can act like normal human beings, and then escort Ino-pig back to the castle like the professional ninja we are. Do. We. Understand?" She didn't wait for them to answer and crossed the street to the aforementioned teahouse. Mozou, who had been peppering them with mean comments all morning, fluttered down to land on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love her," the raven said with a sigh of awe. Mozou turned to look at Sasuke smugly. "You may be the leader, but I know who really wears the pants on this team." Naruto reached up and slapped the raven hard enough to dispel it. They looked at each other in a grudging camaraderie of 'shit, her time of the month again', and then reluctantly followed Sakura into the teahouse.

The medic was already seated in the upper level, tucked into one of the corner booths with pale green curtains. They joined her. Pipping hot tea was waiting for them. Sasuke didn't realize how cold he'd been from running around outside until he cupped his brittle fingers around his teacup.

"We really suck at tracking. I guess this is why we shouldn't try to beat the hunter at his own game," Sakura muttered with a wince. "You realize if this was an official mission, it'll be B-rank at best, right?" Naruto laid his chin on the table, even his blond spikes looking particularly morose.

"More like B for 'epic failure at ninja-ing'," he groaned.

"Dead-last, that doesn't start..." Sasuke started to correct him and then realized that was the point. "Oh. I see."

The three of them looked at each other and then burst into varying degrees of laughter. Sakura covered her mouth, shaking in mirth. Sasuke pursed his lips in attempt to hold back his chuckles. Naruto pounded the table as he guffawed, making the porcelain tea set clatter noisily. The other patrons glared at them, and several of them got up to leave. One hissed disapprovingly to the passing waitress and then jostled past the others rudely. The waitress bowed in apology and hurried over to the three ninja.

"I'm sorry," she said with another bow. "But I must ask you to be more considerate of the other patrons. Our tea house is a place of serenity and calm..." Sasuke had stopped listening, eyes narrowed on the retreating backs of the patrons. One, in particular, had captured his attention.

She wore a sleeved robe with the hood up. It was all regal violet, edged with simple gold embroidery, and striking in its simplicity against a sea of showy patterns and styles. She turned to pay for her tea, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a comely hand. She was also carrying a naginata on a thin cord strapped around her back. But it wasn't these things that drew his interest, not in an era where most women carried some form of a weapon.

She moved with an unnatural grace.

The owner of the purple robe slipped around the leaving crowd like an otherworldly shadow. Like someone accustomed to hiding.

"Summoning no Jutsu." Mozou appeared. "Is the hunter here?" Something in Sasuke's voice prompted the raven to answer obediently.

"Yes. He's here. Right..." Sasuke pointed to the departing person. "That's him!"

The prince leaped from his seat, running along the wall amidst the tea house's screams and dropped in front of the cloaked figure. He smiled in a way that didn't reach his dark eyes. He was still rather annoyed with being led in circles like a fool.

"Hello, Lady Hunter. Don't you look pretty?" Who knew that the little brat impersonated a woman so well?

"How rude," the woman sneered. "This is the famed manners of the Uchiha?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion - the hunter had a more gravelly voice...and was male. This woman was all smooth tones and icy disdain. "You will let me pass." She pushed him away from the doorway.

This was where she overplayed it. Sasuke caught her wrist with a triumphant smirk.

"So you are a girl." That would explain a lot of things. He was beginning to suspect that the hunter - no, huntress now - had an embarrassing habit for cross-dressing. "But that doesn't matter, Huntress." He turned her palm up and tapped the faint patches of hard skin. "No normal naginata user would have such strange calluses except for someone who wears gloves constantly. Thick leather gloves, if I recall." Sasuke let her jerk her hand out of his grip.

"Who are you to touch me?" So she was sticking to her story.

"Then push back your hood. Reveal your face, if you're not who I say you are," he challenged. The huntress stepped back from him, body tense. He could just see her thoughts racing.

"_How did they find out? How will I escape?_"

"How dare you ask me to strip, you pervert?" Her screech echoed in the suddenly quiet tea house.

Sasuke blinked. That was unexpected.

The effect was immediate. All the women in the tea house suddenly conglomerated together into a horrifying chimeric champion for the huntress's virtue against The Pervert. Sasuke stumbled, pushed back by the roiling mass of affronted estrogen. He thought the Uchiha good looks were supposed to prevent this sort of thing...

He saw the huntress abscond out the door with chaos for cover. The prince glanced back at his teammates in a silent request for help. Sakura gave him the evil eye from across the room as Naruto laughed at him.

"I _so_ freaking TOLD YOU SO," she mouthed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why the hell was she still sore that he dismissed her conclusions on the huntress's gender?

With a snarl, he flipped over the crowd of women and chased after her. His teammates can deal with this mess. He was going to capture the damn huntress even if it killed her.

She weaved and ducked down the street, her voluminous robe and sleeves fluttering behind her like a banner. Sasuke followed along the rooftops. Against the gray cobbled stones and dreary winter coats, she stood out as a lone burst of color in his eyes. She was also heading for a dead end. Sasuke dropped down behind her, trapping the huntress in the alley.

"You're really starting to annoy me," he told her. She backed up against the dank brick wall, looking entirely too fearful and harmless for Sasuke's comfort. He could only see the bottom half of her face, and her lips were trembling. Somehow he was even starting to feel vague regret for pushing her off -

She was scaling the wall with chakra!

Sasuke tackled her, bodily slamming her against the alley wall. As she reeled from the blow, he maneuvered her so she was facing him. She struggled valiantly, but he kept a firm hand on both her wrists. She tried to kick at him, forcing him to trap her legs against the wall with his knee. Her hood had fallen off in their struggles, revealing a pale face framed by sweaty bangs and a wide, sheer blindfold. He dodged her attempt to headbutt him. When she took in a breath to scream, he clapped his remaining hand over her mouth.

"No. More. Tricks," he growled. "I'm done with chasing you around like a loon. Shut up and come with me." For some reason, a faint blush colored her pale cheeks. It took him a beat to process.

"Who's the pervert now?" he muttered. She kept struggling. He activated his Sharingan. Sasuke didn't have a free hand to remove her half-veil so he stared into approximately where her eyes were. "Sleep."

Finally, she stopped wriggling around like a fish and slumped over into his arms. It surprised him how heavy she weighed. Just how much weaponry was she carrying? He lowered her to the ground, propping her upper body against his bent knee.

Her lips were a little on the thin side, and her jawline a little too rounded, but the straight line of her nose made her more than just pretty. A lifetime of training with Kakashi instilled in Sasuke a hatred for masks, so he thought nothing to tugging off her half-veil. Even with her asleep, he could tell that the huntress's eyes dominated her face. Sooty lashes curved against the faint bruising under her eyes. Out of curiosity, he slightly pulled back one eyelid. Her eyes were rolled back, so he only saw white. But he did see the bloodless color of the inner lid. Anemic. To think the huntress was already functioning at a high level despite her illness.

Grudgingly, Sasuke found himself impressed.

That didn't stop him from tossing her over his shoulder like a sack. He headed back to the tea house.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up tied. Again.<p>

It was starting to be an irritating pattern.

This time she was in a bedroom, with her hands tied behind her to the leg of a table. She tried throwing her weight around, but the table was firmly nailed down to the wooden floorboards. They'd stripped her of everything except her tunic and pants. Sasuke probably remembered how she'd escaped her bonds last time, because even her boots were missing. Her wrists were raw from the rough rope and what felt like a chakra disrupter, vulnerable without her thick leather gloves to protect the tender skin. Strands of her dark hair escaped her long braid and tickled her neck insistently. Hinata hung her head. She struggled to keep her clamoring heart calm.

What's going to happen to her?

They'd captured the exiled Moon Princess. They wouldn't simply just let her rot in a dungeon cell somewhere. They could collect the hefty bounty on her head. They could torture her for political secrets. They could steal her Byakugan. They could even use her as a political hostage, not that her life was worth very much to the Moon Kingdom. There were too many things they could do to hurt her.

Voices started arguing outside the door. It sounded like a young man and woman, both nobles by the way neither yelled yet conveyed veiled frustration. The door was thrown open. Hinata let her body fall lax, feigning unconsciousness. Her long hair fell as a curtain over her face and she let herself peek through it.

"...because I am not just any noblewoman, Prince Sasuke. I'm Lady Yamanaka Ino, the heir of my family techniques." The woman she saved before glided into the room, the edges of her robes brushing the floor with a whisper of silk. Her slippered feet stopped in front of Hinata. Sasuke's boots followed. He'd shed his winter cloak at some point, leaving simple trousers and a loose white long-sleeve tunic with the collar undone. His dark hair looked mussed, as if he'd run his hand through it in irritation a few too many times. "I assure you that I can defend myself from a criminal who's stripped of all her weapons, and still woozy from genjutsu. Untie her." There were more angry protests from the prince. Then he was crouched at her side, rough warm hands on her sore wrists as he loosened her bonds. Hinata couldn't help but tense at the sudden sensation.

"She's faking," he said. One hand gripped the back of her head by her hair and began to force her to face up. Ino clasped her hands.

"Doesn't matter, since I can-"

Suddenly, she was speaking with Hinata's voice.

"- do this." The noblewoman toppled over. Sasuke jumped over, barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground. It was the Yamanaka possession jutsu.

"_What are you doing to me?_" Hinata's chakra roiled useless against the mental cage that the Yamanaka had erected around her. It was terrifying to be so detached from her own body.

"Give me warning before you do that, Yamanaka!" he snapped. "It's creepy when you're suddenly someone else." He dragged Ino's body to the bed and dumped it on there like a ragdoll. Hinata/Ino stood with a sniff, closing her eyes disdainfully as the prince turned back around.

"You really should treat me better, Prince Sasuke." Ino rubbed her/Hinata's eyes. "Ah, it's so bright. Her eyes are so sensitive!" Hinata inwardly frowned. Her eyes were not sensitive at all. What was the blond planning? "Do you still have that gauze veil? Could you please put it on for me?" Ino pouted Hinata's lips even as she kept her eyes closed. Sasuke huffed and then there was a rustle as he dug for it in his pockets. Cool fabric touched her face and then tightened into place. Her eyes opened again.

"Thank you, my prince," Ino purred in a low tone that Hinata didn't know her voice could go. Sasuke stared at her, disconcerted by the sultry tone.

"You have ten minutes, Yamanaka," he said tersely. He exited and shut the door behind him.

"Aw, he was almost blushing," Ino said with a giggle. She directed Hinata's legs to walk to the bed, and sat next to her original shell. "So Hyuuga Hinata, you're probably wondering why I'm here. And don't worry, my darling prince isn't listening in - he doesn't expect me to know anything important."

"_So you can hear me._" Ino nodded her head.

"Indeed. How else would I be able to talk with you without you trying to take me hostage? I am but a fragile little blossom in a cruel, harsh world." Somehow Hinata didn't quite believe her.

"_I've noticed you've kept my eyes hidden from him the entire time,_" she said warily. It was really strange to essentially have a conversation with herself. "_You want something of me_."

"So suspicious of the person who's going to save your life," Ino said in a hurt tone as she studied Hinata's nails. "I'm going to offer you something invaluable."

"_Sorry if fearing for my future makes me a little paranoid_," Hinata said in a clipped voice. "_You have me incapacitated in every sense of the word, yet you're pretending to negotiate with me._" Ino laughed in a fluttery trill like a flute. She slipped Hinata's hand into her original body's robes and pulled out a file. She began to smooth out Hinata's chipped nails.

"Despite your appalling grooming habits, you really are a princess. You've already analyzed every angle of this little exchange, haven't you?"

"_I am not a princess anymore, nor a Hyuuga_," Hinata reminded her. Any chance to minimizing her importance would be in her favor. Ino sighed as she switched to the other hand and continued filing.

"You can't just stop being a princess, no more than you can stop having the Byakugan. But I'm not here to play name games with you. You weren't supposed to get caught, you know." The petulant lilt confused Hinata.

"_I don't understand._"

"You saved my life, so I kept quiet about you being the fugitive Moon Princess and all. I knew they would send a team, so I even requested a team that should have been utterly incapable of tracking you. Who knew you'd still get caught?"

"_I apologize for not running away better,_" Hinata said, unamused by the flippant tone of the blond. Then realizing that she wasn't doing much to improve her situation, she changed her tone to a pleading one. "_If you acknowledge that you owe me a life debt, could you please release me? I won't let them catch me this time._"

"Again, you saved my life. But life debts don't make me your fairy godmother with magic powers. Prince Sasuke apparently had you marked with his ravens. He'll always know where you are, even if it takes him a bit to find you." Hinata was speechless. That time his summons pecked her...it wasn't an accident of his inability to control them. Sasuke was sneakier than she gave him credit for. "However, what I _can_ do is help you keep your identity a secret."

"_Don't they already know? And in exchange for what? You have no reason to harbor a criminal like me._" Ino chuckled again as she pulled a brush out of her robe pocket and started untangling Hinata's hair. It was soothing, but so perturbing to feel her body act without her permission.

"Do I need to tell you that I honor the samurai values on life debts? So distrusting. Kami, what kind of political environment is the Hyuuga court for you to turn out like this? "

"_A vulture's nest, waiting to strike at the slightest hint of weakness_," Hinata replied immediately. She was justified for her bitterness, given her current state. Ino made a sympathetic noise.

"Sounds terrible. I say you should just defect to the Sun Kingdom and be done with it."

"_I don't think it's quite as simple as that,_" Hinata corrected tiredly. "_You Sun people hate me as well_." The blond waved dismissively with her hairbrush.

"Psh. Details. They can't hate you if they don't know who you are. No one here, except me, knows that you're Hyuuga Hinata. You were lucky that you were already asleep when Prince Sasuke removed your blindfold. His team just thinks you're some runaway from a lower Moon samurai clan." A tension that Hinata didn't even know she was holding seeped out of her.

"_So they don't know...thank Kami. But how can I trust what you're saying?_" A tremulous, dangerous hope was starting to bloom in her.

"You can't," Ino answered honestly. She shook out Hinata's hair and began rebraiding it neatly. "But I'm the best option you have. And everything indicates that you should believe me until I give you a reason to doubt. I owe you a life debt. I face disgrace and even death if you do get discovered. And worst of all, Prince Sasuke will hate me for hiding you from him."

Hinata thought carefully. Ino's logic was sound, even if her priorities needed some reorganizing. Everything did indicate Ino could be trusted. Hinata was trained in the samurai arts, but had still grown up in a ninja family, so she'd never paid too much mind to the samurai values. But maybe she could trust in Ino's adherence to these values.

"_Thank you for helping me up until now. I will cooperate with you for now. But I will have to warn you that if you trick me, I will do my best to take you down with me. And I am capable of falling further than most._"

Ino tied off Hinata's hair with a thin indigo ribbon.

"Good." Hinata reeled, suddenly regaining control of her body as the mindwalker left. Ino sat up and rubbed her head.

"But you'll need to listen to me and follow my cues," the blond continued. Hinata nodded slowly. She remained cautious, waiting for more information before she decided on Ino's trustworthiness either way. At least this would buy her some time to figure out a new escape strategy even if whatever Ino planned failed. "I'm going to tell them you were my bodyguard all along. The chase was just a test of Prince Sasuke's unquestionable skill. They would believe that I set up the whole thing with you just to lure my beloved to my side."

"But they already know that I was a bounty hunter for a long while," Hinata countered. She couldn't decide if she was more impressed with the noblewoman's obvious brilliance in manipulation or saddened that she acted in such a way that people would believe such a lie. Ino just grinned like a smug feline.

"So I must have hired you after they met you. You're my servant, so you'll do whatever crazy stunt that I tell you to," the blond replied. "Even if you can't trust in me, you should trust in the fact that politics is my game. I was born to play this in court, you could say." Ino jumped up to her feet and fixed her appearance. "I think 'Hinata' is kind of obvious, so I'm calling you 'Kin' from now on."

Speaking with Ino also gave her the repeated sense of whiplash. Hinata stood up, brow wrinkled in confusion yet again. There was nothing 'gold' about her, so the name didn't make sense.

"Why 'Kin', you wonder? Because it matches my hair. Come on, let's go introduce you, Bodyguard Kin."

At least it wasn't something demeaning like Fluffy. And it did fit in with the frivolous personality Ino seemed to cultivate.

"After that, I'm giving you a make-over. You're a fright."

If she stretched common wisdom, it could make sense that a noblewoman like Ino would need to present a good image through her guard.

"And later on, I want you to make friends with Prince Sasuke as a guard and see if you can bring me a pair of his underwear."

Hinata steamed red as the blond sauntered out of the room.

She gave up. Ino had to be joking.

If not, she didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his team were having a hard time believing their ears.<p>

"Ino-pig...so you're saying that the hunter - I mean, Kin - was your bodyguard all along?" Sakura's voice escalated in pitch.

"That you ordered her to run around in Sanso to give a sense of authenticity for fun?" Naruto added, somehow matching his teammate's high tone.

"That this was just one big game because Mizuki made you realize that you were bored?" The medic continued.

"For fun?" The two squeaked together, somehow seeming that much more intimidating given the twitches in their eyes.

"Pretty much," Ino replied, unaffected by the killer intent aimed at her person. She patted Kin's shoulder fondly. All three ninja tensed, waiting for a hostage situation. So did all the surrounding guards and servants.

"If that was the case, then why is your staff just as suspicious as us?" Sasuke glared at her, hand hovering over his kunai.

"I hired her in secret. It's more fun that way," the blond replied without missing a beat. Sasuke glanced at Kin. Peeled of the voluminous cloak, clunky armor, and bulky weaponry, she vaguely reminded him of a turtle that had lost its shell - a sad, naked little thing. Her light-colored tunic was cut for a much larger man. Delicate feet peeked out from baggy pants. She seemed even paler than before and her braid trailed over one shoulder like a sharp swipe of ink on paper. The 'bodyguard' had replaced her blindfold, though it did little to hide the nerves strung through her too-perfect posture. Her mouth was pinched in worry. She looked nothing of the graceful huntress nor the elegant noblewoman. She just looked lost. Out of place.

"I don't believe you," he told Ino bluntly. She gave a silvery laugh like a bell. Sasuke distantly wondered if she practiced imitating random objects.

"I heard a funny story once, about three very powerful ninja who chased one little kitten all over the city." Sasuke glared at her.

"So Kin has the skills to disappear," he admitted reluctantly. "That doesn't exonerate her of her crimes." Ino reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Normally he shook her off, but the alternative was let her remain next to a criminal who could kill Ino. And then Itachi would kill him. He settled for a forbiddingly quizzical look instead.

"Oh, Prince Sasuke," she cooed. "You do care about every little danger to me. I knew you really did lo-" Sasuke shook her off. Okay, so she wasn't budging on her lie. That didn't mean Ino needed to pull that...disgusting routine. Rather than face the monstrosity of fangirlism, Sasuke just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, do what you will. Team 7 has fulfilled mission parameters."

Of course, that didn't keep him from maintaining a watchful eye on Kin's every little action. The newly minted 'bodyguard' was still hiding something. Something so large that even Ino was somehow dragged in to help. He inwardly cursed himself for not looking more closely when he had the chance. Sasuke had the feeling that the blindfold had something to do with it, but he couldn't just march up and attack the bodyguard for it in front of Ino. (Yet again, damn politics to hell.) The possibility of Kin being Hyuuga occurred to him, but he was done jumping to conclusions when it came to the huntress-turned-bodyguard. He will find proof of whatever secret they were trying to bury.

They had a two day journey back to the castle, during which they will be in close quarters. While it would be difficult to interrogate Kin with Ino around, Sasuke was sure the two couldn't possibly remain joined at the hip for the entire time.

He got his chance the very next morning. Ino's entourage, Kin, and Team 7 were packing up for a full day on the road. When Ino wanted to have Kin ride with her in the coach, Sasuke pointed out to her that it was very strange for servants to ride with the lady. Reluctantly, Kin was relegated to standing on the foothold at the back of the coach.

Sasuke didn't bother trying to even hide his intentions. He rejected Ino's offer to ride with her inside the coach, opting instead to walk beside it. It also conveniently put him next to the huntress.

Her gear had been grudgingly returned to her, so once again, she was concealed in mystery. The edges of her winter robe fluttered in the icy breeze, sharp against the faded background of winter scenery. Thin wisps of dark hair escaped her braid, framing what little of her face he could see between the half-veil and the hood. Though her eyes were hidden, it was obvious to Sasuke that Kin was keeping her gaze forward and away from him.

"I want to ask you a few questions, as a concerned sovereign, if you will."

At first, Sasuke didn't think she heard him over the ambling creak of the wheels.

"Yes, Prince Uchiha."

"So when did Yamanaka hire you, Kin?" A pause. She was still resolutely avoiding his eyes.

"Not long after we parted ways."

"And how did you two meet?" Again, an overly long silence. Perhaps she was trying to make sure she wasn't giving herself away?

"In a situation not unlike that night's."

"That's rather vague," he commented. She nodded once.

"The world would be a different place if everyone knew everything," Kin said softly. She was still revealing nothing. It was like trying to get personal details out of Kakashi.

"Indeed. But I can try," he dismissed. "So?" She finally turned her head to look at him.

"It's not my story to tell, your highness." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I think that is for me to decide. You forget that I outrank Yamanaka." Kin didn't say anything to disagree, but she bit her lip in a way that clearly indicated her doubt.

"_But she out-maneuvers you_."

"Not for long," he said with a sneer. "You are hiding something important, Kin - if that is even your name - and I will find out eventually. It would be more advantageous for you to confess before that." Sasuke knew he wasn't one for subtle manipulation, but sometimes outright intimidation worked just as well. She had already shown herself to be incredibly compassionate at times. He could use that. "Before you hurt any innocents with your deception."

"The world would also be a different place if everyone kept to their own business," she said shortly. Kin seemed almost distressed by his upfront interrogation, which only made her more guilty in Sasuke's eyes. "I will not hurt anyone. That is all you need to know about my situation." She was cracking. He leaped up next to her on the foothold, so he could lean over the bodyguard menacingly. Sasuke was close enough to see that her lips were chapped from her worrying at them so much.

"Haven't you heard the old saying? Good intentions pave the road to hell. You could be endangering the people of this kingdom. Is that what you did back at the Moon Kingdom? Are you willing to risk hundred - maybe thousands - of lives just to live your little lie?" He was exaggerating, but the sentiment was the same.

Suddenly, fury crackled alone every line of her body, searing away any weakness in her composure.

"Then it's a road I will walk alone," she snapped, "I will make sure of that." She turned her face away from him. Silence hung heavy on the numbing cold between them. "I think your teammates are calling for you. Your highness."

"So they are," he allowed, even though they both knew it was a lie. Sasuke smirked as he leaped easily off the coach and joined his team. Kin was too wary to let anything slip in conversation, but her excessive reaction was very interesting. She didn't even remember to deny the Moon Kingdom dig.

That only further convinced the prince that he was right.

* * *

><p>In Japanese:<p>

"Kin" = gold/sound of metal clashing (yes, also the name of another character, I know...but it fits so well!)

Notes (important relevant info bolded and starred)

***Once again, thank you to my stupendous beta, Rhinst. You are awesome!**

***Minor detail. When I say Sasuke is the crown prince, this means he's next in line if (in a blue moon) something happens to Itachi. I assume that if Itachi has a kid that wants to take over, then the title would go to Itachi's kid**.

-While Team 7 is the epitome of professional and teamwork (ish) when on duty, unfortunately, that is the exact opposite when they're off duty/not on an official mission. Come on, Team 7? I sometimes think the Sandaime purposely built the team for dysfunction just for kicks and giggles. Team 7 could have their own sitcom.

- Poor Sasuke. He came off so greasy in the chapter. He doesn't realize what he's doing, I promise! ( I hope...XD)

-I was actually trying really hard to keep this serious and relatively unsnarky... I blame the dysfunctional Team 7. Somehow when the characters start interacting, things have a tendency to blow up. Let me know if the balance of the story tone really flies away.

-Yes, it was a nod to the reunion scene in Shippuden where Naruto says something very innocent and Pervy Hinata twists into something very naughty. Maybe Pervy Hinata is her version of Inner Sakura.

- Did I mention that I love Ino? She's the fairy god mother of all plot devices, yes, but it means more SasuHina, more quickly for you.

- Thank you thank you thank you for all you who've been supporting me through reviews and favorites and alerts. I'm on a cloud of swoonage.

- Which reminds me...review! Tell me your thoughts or Ino might pay you a visit!


	6. Chapter 6

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who met a prince._

_The king held a great ball in celebration and remembrance of the Amaterasu War. All the nobles from both kingdoms were invited. The young princess's return to the world of the living was heralded like the return of the Sun Goddess herself. She wore a kimono the color of the sky when dawn embraced the twilight, and an obi spun in the midnight color of the Moon Kingdom flag. All who saw her could agree that she was lovely. The lovely figurehead of a glorious campaign. _

"_You look tired." The princess looked at the boy who approached her throne. He was wearing the insignia of the Sun Kingdom and a sash the color of the burning sun. Though young, he already had several awards pinned to it._

"_I-I am, y-your highness," she replied. He had a stony little face, but the warm spark of boyhood still in his eyes gave her courage. "Are you?"_

"_War tires everyone." His eyes suddenly burned with a kind of hatred the princess had never witnessed before, and she shrank back. Then, he blinked and the fire was hidden away. "My apologies, I do not blame you."_

"_M-many do," she stuttered. "I'm sorry. The deaths...they...they hurt me too."_

"_Then it will be difficult for you to rule a kingdom." He spoke the truth, but it still stung. The princess wanted to run away, but she only bowed her head politely._

_Across the room, the Sun King and Moon King watched their children converse. The Sun King was intrigued for his taciturn son rarely interacted with his own generation. The Moon King was curious for his timid daughter rarely spoke to her peers. The two rulers looked at each other, measuring the other's worth._

_And so, the princess and the prince were betrothed._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"You know, Kin, I would be jealous that Sasuke is stalking you if I didn't know how obsessive that boy can get over dumb things like your identity," Ino said lightly over dinner. Sakura shoved her with a laugh.<p>

"Ino-pig, you are so enjoying the chances to torture our prince. Normally he wouldn't even go within a five-mile radius of you in fear for his chastity."

"Hey, Forehead, I've gotten a lot better! Compared to some of those other girls, I'm practically an angel," the blond sniffed. Hinata watched the two friends bicker with wide eyes. She knew Ino acted out on purpose because she enjoyed teasing Sasuke, but it was a rather frightening thought that the noble was one of the more well-behaved ones.

"An angel of death, perhaps," Sakura quipped. As they continued bantering, Hinata surreptitiously watched the pink-haired girl. Under her thick cloak, she wore a deep green jounin vest over the standard issue uniform of black pants, warm tunic, and sturdy boots. The Sun Kingdom insignia on her dark red forehead protector seemed to glare at Hinata accusingly.

Much like the look Sasuke was currently giving her from across the room.

Despite Ino's best efforts, Hinata knew she couldn't remain in this nerve-wracking status quo. Her little exchange with Sasuke just this morning was an example. Necessity fortified her with steely poise, and she was immune to subtle barbs that slowly grinded away her defenses. But Hinata had not been expecting such a forceful, almost sloppy, interrogation. She had let her guard down, and revealed a potentially dangerous clue about herself.

It didn't escape her notice that Team 7 had followed the convoluted trail she'd left them in Sanso. They could have been lulling her into a false sense of complacency, but she had a hunch that the raven Sasuke used wasn't as accurate as Ino thought it to be. It seemed that the raven became confused by large crowds of people, so it was likely a chakra-based mark. Granted, Team 7 did find her, but that simply meant that Hinata needed to hide her tracks even better. Last time had been a haphazard mess because she'd been convinced that Sun soldiers were only hours behind her. In a larger city like the capital of the Sun Kingdom, she would have a much better chance of hiding. Hinata just needed to hide her secret for one more day, until they reached the capital city of Ganpon.

"Like you didn't have a crush on him that was even bigger than your forehead?" Ino barbed. The noblewoman dramatically put a hand to her brow in a swoon. "You even abandoned me for such a shallow reason."

"You can't blame the faint heart of a silly young maiden. Uchiha are bred to be beautiful, and he stands out among them." Abruptly, Sakura turned to Hinata with a conspiring grin. "Despite his horrid personality, even you have to agree that he's great to look at, right Kin?"

Hinata shrugged uncertainly. She'd seen plenty of the clan before. The dark eyes and sleek features made them prettier than most girls. Sasuke's face was symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing enough to be an artist's muse, but it only made her more wary of him. She'd grown up surrounded by cold beauty, and she was still shivering from the experience. There was nothing attractive to her about it.

"Really? Is that blindfold on too tight?" Ino sputtered incredulously. "Forehead, you need to check her. I believe she's ill!"

"I-I mean I agree, I agree!" Hinata corrected quickly. The glint in their eyes as they reached for her was alarming. "Just that he's not my type!" It distracted them from their original goal, but they latched on the new hook just as persistently.

"Then who is your type?" She shook her head, hoping to evade the question, but Sakura and Ino were eyeing her with an almost maniacal expression. If she didn't tell them something, they'd never let it go. Hinata anxiously looked around the room. A wild movement drew her attention. Naruto was gesticulating wildly as he spoke to Sasuke. His orange jacket was blindingly bright.

"Naruto!" she said quickly.

"Why?" They were genuinely curious, and it was a safe topic. Hinata let herself speak candidly.

"He seems...like an honest and open person. Like someone who will...stubbornly and stupidly and sincerely chase after his goals. I admire that kind of boldness..." She trailed off uncertainly. Girl-talk really wasn't her forte.

"No wonder you like Naruto better than Sasuke," Sakura said with a grin.

"He's the least sincere or open person you can find," Ino added with a giggle."I plan to marry the man and I still have to admit that."

Appeased, the two girls sat back.

Hinata shuddered. She really needed to get away from these people as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you probably should stop stalking Kin," Naruto commented in between mouthfuls of rice. Sakura had turned traitor and was eating with Ino and Kin. "It's getting creepy. Even compared to the Pervy Sage."<p>

"I am not stalking," Sasuke corrected with a raised eyebrow. "I am investigating. That is what ninja do. Don't confuse me with your stupid fantasies." Naruto snickered, blue eyes dancing over some hidden joke.

"You were hiding outside their_ bathroom_. You're lucky that I wasn't Sakura - she'd rip out your spleen." He wasn't exaggerating. Sakura was a good enough medic she could deal an exorbitant amount of damage to her teammates and then heal them without leaving any trace of her violence. Sometimes Ibiki called her down to help with interrogations and Sasuke never wanted the details on that relationship.

"I wasn't peeping, unlike a perverted moron I know. The bathroom is probably one of the few places Ino isn't hovering over Kin like a mother bear."

"Sure. I completely believe you...did you at least see anything good?" Naruto said with a leer in the girls' direction. Sakura caught him and shook a fist warningly at him. "I didn't get a good look last night, but Kin's got to be hiding a nice rack under those baggy clothes. Why are you so hung up on that chick anyways?" Sasuke scowled as he glanced over at the bodyguard. He wasn't surprised that she had suddenly learned perfect table manners since the last time he saw her eat.

"I don't trust her. She's a little too good at hiding her identity," he replied. Naruto shrugged.

"If Ino's trying that hard to help her, there's probably a reason," the blond justified with a carefree grin. "You know your brother isn't going to just let a Mooner walk into his castle like that. All you have to do is report Kin for investigation. No harm done."

"Dead-last, if everyone waited around for Itachi to do everything for them, we wouldn't have a kingdom." Not to mention that it irked Sasuke that Kin had been outsmarting him too many times. True, he and Itachi had been far more distracted with the attacks on the border, but it was also saying something about the huntress's ability to be so forgettable. But what did she have to hide that was worth such effort? Even if Kin had aided the Moon Princess's escape, her skill in anonymity brought up the questions of why she even needed to hide on this side of the border. And then there was that weird reaction to hurting the people of the kingdom...

"_Then he did something bad enough that the Moon Kingdom chased him out. What'd the brat do, kill their king or something?_"

"Woah, Bastard, you alright? You just broke your _metal_ chopsticks" Sasuke reached for another set, which he promptly bent into a pair of horseshoes.

It was so obvious.

There never was a hunter or huntress or bodyguard or Kin.

She was No-Name Hinata.

A chilling sort of anger cleared his mind. It wouldn't be wise to jump up and accuse her here. He'd cause a political incident if he'd just yelled it out in front of so many commoners. The best bet would still be to find proof. Ino would fake offense if he'd just demanded for the blindfold to come off, so he had to find a way around that. He'd made too many false assumptions when it came to Hunter/Kin/Hinata. He stood and dusted off the splinters from his lap. Sasuke approached the girls' table, dark eyes piercing Hinata's skull as if he could pull out the secrets hidden in there.

"You and me. A spar. Now." They stared at him.

"Sasuke, why don't you wait until after dinner?" Sakura asked. "Like a normal person?" The prince shook his head.

"Now. Unless such a capable bodyguard can't even handle one little spar?" He purposely pitched his voice so everyone in the room could hear him. As much as Sasuke usually loathed the wagging tongues of the servants, their gossipy nature helped his argument this time. It would seem strange for "Kin" to turn down such a spar.

"Very well, then," the bodyguard agreed slowly. "But...I declare the rules." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he smirked. She would want to avoid using any techniques that gave her Hyuuga heritage away. It didn't matter. His real goal was to unmask her. In a controlled setting, everyone would be at a distance so they wouldn't also see her eyes and cause a ruckus. As much as Sasuke would like to be the hero to arrest a fugitive, Itachi would kill him for thinking so linearly. A political figure like the Moon Princess was worth far more hiding in their shadow than rotting in some jail cell just to appease the masses. But that would require careful maneuvering. And proof.

"Fine by me."

The current inn they were staying at had a large empty lot in the back. There was only a light dusting of frost over the hard dirt ground. What looked to be all the occupants of the inn had crowded out around the clearing, anticipating an exciting fight between the Crown Prince and the mysterious bodyguard of Lady Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke and Hinata faced each other in the middle.

She'd shed her extraneous gear, but it was too cold to take off their cloaks. Her robes swelled on the harsh winter air, making her look like a faded violet flower lost in the snow. But the dark strip of fabric across Hinata's face blended with her equally dark hair in the waning light of the day, and her long braid whipped about like the tail of an angry feline. She almost looked intimidating.

Hinata pointed her unsheathed naginata at Sasuke. "Taijutsu only, with your choice of weapon." Somehow, her low voice wasn't lost in the whistling of the wind. The Uchiha twirled his sheathed katana deftly, before catching it backwards and held it out towards her provokingly.

"Again, fine by me. Yamanaka, call the spar for us."

Ino looked worried, but she obediently stepped forward from her position by the fence. "Ready?" Sasuke slid his katana loose with a click as the ex-princess dropped into a low stance with her naginata lying along her back like a scorpion's sting. "Fight!"

Neither of them moved, staring intently at the other.

Ever so slightly, Hinata shifted her weight. Her blindfold made it impossible to tell where she was looking. Sasuke waited, muscles tense with anticipation.

"Just fight already!" Naruto suddenly hollered in impatience. Hinata jumped and glanced over. He took that moment to attack.

He closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye. She folded in half. His sword sang through empty air, only to be answered by the lower whistle of her glaive. _Fast. _Sasuke blocked the strike, feeling the solidity of the hit. _Decent strength, too._ He jumped back just as she went for another swipe, the blade passing easily under his boots.

"Not bad," Sasuke had to admit. He landed on the ground, creating a small cloud of dusty snow around his feet. Hinata remained silent, returning to the scorpion stance as before. This time, neither waited.

They clashed blades in mid-leap. Sasuke flipped over the guard's head and stabbed down. She spun her naginata in a counter, and Sasuke ducked, feeling the wind of the glaive brushing his hair. He tensed to jump, only to hastily change course when the blunt end of the naginata snapped back around with startling speed. _Too close - have to watch both ends_. He caught the wooden handle and pulled hard. Hinata stumbled - _not so graceful now, are we? -_ and suddenly rolled forward in a tumble to land a hard hit on his leg. Hissing with more surprise than hurt, Sasuke retaliated automatically with a kick to her ribs. That was the first move he'd been forced to make outside of the sword kata. They both pulled away, breathing hard.

"_You fight dirty_." Hinata's lips pulled into a curl of displeasure as she clutched the injured area. Sasuke smirked, feeling the excitement drive his heartbeat up. This was a thrill that could only be found in dueling a worthy opponent.

"Scared of a few dirty tricks, little huntress?" She huffed and flicked her robes condescendingly.

"_From you? Hardly_."

The ex-princess adjusted her stance, and then suddenly threw the naginata like a spear. The movement drew Sasuke's eyes for a fraction of a moment even as he easily sidestepped the missile. It hit the tree behind him with a reverberating thud, a stony moment parting the rush of the river currents. That was all she needed.

Then she was in Sasuke's face, pulling off a rapid combo of palm strikes and hard kicks that tingled painfully despite the lack of chakra. She pushed Sasuke back - _no, he was not going to let her get to the glaive -_ depriving Sasuke the full range of his katana as he was forced to block. Sasuke purposely let a punch land with a grunt. Surprise flickered across her face even as Sasuke had her in an awkward headlock. Her hair tickled his nose - _she even smelled of cool shades of purple -_

Then Hinata liquified.

It was the only way to describe the way the girl slipped from his grip.

Sasuke caught himself before he lost balance completely and was forced to block an overhead strike from the reclaimed naginata. He slashed out, forcing her to jump back, and she seemed to float in the air for moment like crumpled origami paper tossed in the wind. Then the huntress landed in a low stance and rushed him with a storm of swift swipes at his legs and feet. Sasuke danced back, parrying away the more dangerous attacks. As Hinata twirled the naginata in a broad move to keep him off balance, she released one hand from her weapon - _ha, hitting outside the pattern won't work_ - and then the other hand. She's throwing away the glaive? _Wha-_ Sasuke was forced to smack the abandoned naginata away with his katana. By then, Hinata was dangerously close enough with daggers flashing in both hands - t_oo slow - _and Sasuke slapped the tanto out of her hands. Simultaneously, he hooked a foot behind her leg and smoothly flipped her on her stomach to the ground.

He pinned her to the ground with a knee in the middle of her back just as the daggers landed with distant thuds to the side. She gasped as if in pain, but Sasuke refrained from lifting his weight - it was probably another trick. Hinata weakly struggled and then went limp in defeat at the feel of Sasuke's katana along her throat. Hinata turned her head so she could look back at him. The stark contrast of her pale complexion and the half-veil reminded him of his original goal. He'd almost forgotten. Sasuke traced the tip of his blade along her jaw, aiming for the blindfold. He watched her face intently.

Her lips moved like in a dream, and it took him a moment to process what the girl said.

"Taijutsu only," she whispered. "It's my win, Prince Sasuke." She reached up and pushed his sword away from her face. The image of her proud little smile even as she was prostrate in the snow was forever frozen into his memory.

Sasuke had been forced to activate the Sharingan.

"Winner, Prince Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ironically, the crowd broke out into cheers for him. They were at an angle so his eyes couldn't be seen. No one but he and Hinata knew the truth. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he let her up. Then to mock him, she stood and bowed low to him, as if she were the loser of the spar. She trotted back to Ino.

"Good job bastard!" Naruto was pounding him on the back. With a snarl, the prince shoved him aside.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sasuke stormed back into the inn, ignoring Sakura as she hurried after him.

"Sasuke, are you hurt? What's wrong? I thought you won-"

He slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p>The ground was all icy needles against the side of her face. Sasuke's knee dug uncomfortably into her back, applying painful pressure to tender ribs. The hair on the back of her neck stood on an end as she felt the tip of his katana draw a chilling line for her half-veil. Something. She glanced up at him. Anything to distract him. Sharingan eyes pierced her.<p>

It was worth the risk.

"Taijutsu only. It's my win, Prince Sasuke." His blade stopped, and she pushed it away from her face. A grimace of relief and pain curled her lips into a parody of a smile.

"Winner, Prince Uchiha Sasuke!" Cheers broke out as Hinata felt him slowly ease off of her. She scrambled to her feet and bowed as deeply as she could despite the strain on her faintly throbbing midsection - the kick and then the knee did not help. Hinata knew that people like Sasuke could not tolerate humiliation. She knew she'd angered him. Hopefully, her respect for him as an opponent would sooth the sting on his pride. It had been a while since Hinata could really test her skills in a controlled setting, and her blood sang with the thrill of the fight.

If only Sasuke felt the same way.

She watched as the prince rejected his teammates' attempts to assuage the hurt to his ego. She'd tried. Even if Hinata's efforts were ineffective, it didn't matter. She would be gone after they reach Ganpon anyways.

The next morning was a quiet one. Sasuke sulked and ignored her, choosing instead to fume like a human storm cloud. The rest of the entourage tip-toed around him as if crackling ice was the only barrier between them and the abyss of his black mood. The wheels of the coach creaked and crunched over a new blanket of snow, and the frost-stripped trees lined the road like soldiers saluting a funeral procession. Hinata watched from her old spot at the back, standing on the footman's ledge.

They reached the sturdy gates of Ganpon at noon. It was one of four entrances through the towering stone wall surrounding the city. The two soldiers guarding the entryway bowed low to Sasuke as he walked past them. One of Ino's servants presented her seal, and the Yamanaka entourage was also waved through without further trouble.

As a little girl, Hinata had heard stories about the wondrous city of Ganpon. It was a place of fire and festivals and fortunes found. She'd dreamed of visiting it one day, maybe even arrive with a great parade in her name.

The stories didn't lie. Banners emblazoned with hues of fire wove the cobbled streets together with color. People from every corner of the world filled the spaces between tall buildings with excited chatter about the Winter Festival. They passed by the marketplace, teeming with endless stalls selling everything from exotic weapons to palm readings. It was a cacophony of sight and sound and smells, a contained chaos with all the energy of a great bonfire.

Hinata let herself grin like a child. If she tried, she could even pretend that the entourage was her parade, a great welcoming celebration. At the back of the coach, she stood at the highest vantage point among the sea of people, and she could see the Sun Palace rise above their heads. The elegant spires reached so high it seemed that the palace was holding the sky up.

The rhythmic clank of Sun soldiers marching by the coach pulled Hinata back to earthbound reality. Their crimson armor reminded her of an army of beetles, all sharp precision plates and uniform clicking parts, and that the castle will be crawling with them. Even if Ino kept her promise, no one could protect her from the jaws of such a death trap. And Ino would face a death charge on her own head if their dealings were discovered.

She glanced around. The ninja weren't paying attention. She started to undo her cloak, the most distinctive part of her current appearance.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Ino lifted a perfect, sunkissed eyebrow as she leaned out of the window of her coach. "Stripping for the Guardian following us isn't good for your health. Rather cold, I'd say."

"Guardian?" Hinata echoed in surprise. She'd sensed nothing.

"You know, the Twelve Guardians, the personal guards of the king? Prince Sasuke gets one when he's in the city because there are too many possible political enemies around." Ino sighed. "It's going to get even harder to talk to Sasuke after we enter the palace. Those Guardians are so strict about touching. They'll be even harsher on public nudity."

"I know who they are. So the Guardian has been tailing us since we entered the city, then?" Hinata said with a sinking sensation in her stomach. Ino shook her head.

"Before that." Hinata frowned and the blond noblewoman nodded. "They're that good. These are the best, after all."

"Thank you...for telling me," Hinata finally said haltingly. It didn't escape her notice that their conversation remained perfectly harmless out of context. So their shadow was either close enough to hear everything or could read lips.

Ino gave her a half-smile and pulled her head back inside. Hinata cast her senses out around her, but the noise of the buzzing crowds swarmed her perception. She couldn't even guess where the Guardian was. Trying to do anything with such a hazy awareness of her enemies would be suicide.

She didn't have any choice but to grasp the coach handhold tighter, and let herself be carted into the heart of enemy territory: the Sun Palace. Sasuke led them through a series of high security gates, each one fortified with successively greater numbers of soldiers. As they were cleared to pass through each gate, Hinata's heartbeat climbed to a new high, until she felt her pulse pushing against her throat.

"Boo." Someone jumped up next to her.

Hinata yelped and lost her balance. A large hand caught her by the waist and steadied her. She looked up into sky blue eyes squinted in laughter.

"Sorry, Kin" he chirped mischievously. "Didn't think you'd scare that badly."

"N-naruto!" Hinata admonished. She could feel her face heat slightly with embarrassment. Who actually got startled by a "boo" of all things? "That...wasn't nice."

He laughed and shrugged. "Sasuke-bastard's raining prissyness and Sakura's busy trying to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. I'm bored."

"There's Lady Ino," she suggested neutrally. If Naruto was aiming for information, he was in for disappointment.

"Don't like her," he said bluntly of his fellow blond. "She's always asking me about the bastard. She's stupid about him. It's just Sasukesasukesasuke. "

"She tries hard for her goals," Hinata defended with a slight frown. The Kyuubi vessel seemed to realize that he'd spoken wrong and waved his hands harmlessly.

"Atch, said that wrong," he grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "Just meant that I don't want to talk about the bastard. Don't know what the hell his problem is today - punched me again."

"Are you okay?" Hinata hadn't worried too much about the implications of her win against Sasuke, as she had originally planned to be far away by now. However, the presence of a Guardian changed her plans, and Team 7 would likely be a large factor in her future.

"Sakura healed me. I'll just get him next time we spar," Naruto said with a careless shrug. Hinata had to smile. No wonder Team 7 somehow worked. Sasuke wasn't one to pull his verbal punches. But both Naruto and Sakura seemed to be the straightforward types to forgive just as easily as they seemed to lose their tempers.

"It...must be nice to have a medic." Hinata felt awkward. Not only was the pressure of her paranoia slowly suffocating her as they slowly advance into unknown territory, she was also just _terrible_ at small talk. Chit chat. Idle, harmless conversation without any apparent direction. It made her uneasy, because from experience, there _always _was a deeper, more insidious purpose.

"Yup. I'd be in pieces all over the kingdom by now if Sakura wasn't around to put us back together."

"You guys fight...often?" Naruto burst into loud laughter. But before he could calm down to explain his amusement, the group was allowed to pass through the final gate. They entered into a vast courtyard awash with the sounds of activity. Scattered groups of soldiers concentrated on various jobs such as polishing armor and fletching arrows. Others tended horses or labored at the roaring flames of a smithy.

"Oy, Shika! How ya doing?" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. A narrow-eyed jounin with his hair in a spikey ponytail and features twisted into a frown waved reluctantly as he approached them.

"It's Shikamaru," he corrected in a nasal tone. The blond just grinned unapologetically. Shikamaru glanced at her, and then the closed curtains of the coach, before returning his gaze to Naruto. "Where's Sasuke? I have troublesome news." Naruto jumped up on the top of the coach, impelling a faint squawk of surprise from inside the vehicle, and looked around. "He's talking with that blacksmith. You'd better be careful though. Bastard's been in a real bad mood today."

"What did you do this time?" Naruto clasped his chest in mock hurt and toppled backwards off the top of the coach. He deftly landed on his feet next to the other jounin.

"How could you accuse me so quickly?" Shikamaru just gave him a flat look. "It was all Kin's fault." The spikey-haired ninja turned his head slowly to regard Hinata with intelligent eyes. He shrugged.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he turned and headed towards the prince. Naruto bounced after him. Hinata watched as he conversed briefly with Sasuke while the blond joined Sakura elsewhere. The Uchiha stiffened and then glared back at her. He summoned his raven, who proceeded to peck him, mess up his hair, take his message, and then dispel with a puff of smoke. Hinata's eyes followed Sasuke as he then followed Shikamaru into the castle. Only after she'd lost sight of the ornery prince did she breathe a small sigh.

"Is he gone?" Hinata leaned down to see a single blue eye peeking out from between the curtains. "Shikamaru. Is he gone yet?" She nodded, confused by the oddly shy behavior of the bold noble. "Good." Ino reached out and waved a hand. One of her servants opened the door for her and helped her step out of the coach.

"Tidy up my usual suite and bring my luggage there," she told the servant. She turned to Hinata with a disturbingly wide smile. "We need to go greet King Itachi soon, so we don't have much time. We need to pretty you up."

Hinata didn't realize that "pretty you up" was code for "drag to royal tailors for completely new wardrobe" until it was too late.

Before Hinata could regain her bearings, she found herself standing before a three-panel mirror, surrounded by a team of seamstresses that poked and prodded her with needles.

"You can keep the purple cloak you have now, since it already matches. I'm having someone embroider the Yamanaka clan symbol on the back." Ino tossed her a matching set of gloves and boots, both made of supple black leather. "You're my shadow bodyguard now, so you need to look the part. Thankfully that half-veil makes you look nice and mysterious." The Yamanaka heir herself had already changed into a robe set in swirling hues of purples, complemented by a frothy, pale pink skirt that swayed when she walked.

A messenger slipped into the room and whispered something to her. Ino turned to the seamstresses and clapped her hands. "We have about an hour before someone comes to escort us. Please hurry up."

It was a haphazard scramble to finish in time, but Hinata admired the end result in the mirror. Her original cloak hung open, framing a sleek purple tunic so dark it appeared black from some angles. A black and gold obi cinched her waist and secured her loose black pants, which were tucked into her new boots. The obi also cleverly concealed a multitude of pockets and loops for her weapons. Her katana and wakizashi set hung at her left hip, and the handle of her naginata leaned over her shoulder. The shades of her outfit brought out the deep violet tints in her high ponytail, nicely offset by the pale gold Yamanaka clan insignia on her back. The half-veil stayed in place.

Outfitted as such, Hinata felt that she didn't even need to act for the role of the capable, intimidating bodyguard. When the soldier arrived to escort them to the throne room, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement to her. Hinata returned it with a sharp nod of her own.

They followed the soldier along the richly decorated hallways. Deep crimson carpet paved their way to the royal wing of the castle. The soldier led them to a pair of towering double doors with dark gold knobs. Lady Ino paused briefly at the sight of two guards wearing pale animal masks flanking the entrance. Matching, red-brown hoods concealed their hair and shoulders, and triangular waist-sashes identified them as members of the Twelve Guardians.

"Hello, Gorgeous," one of the Guardians said with a mechanical tilt of his head. His mask depicted a smiling crocodile. Somehow, his epithet for Ino seemed exactly that, a description that was wholly bereft of any flirtatious qualities.

Ino smiled in mild amusement and waved to Crocodile in reply. The soldier knocked on the door. He let himself in after a faint 'come in'.

"Lady Yamanaka Ino has arrived," the soldier informed the king politely. Hinata hung back as the blond noble entered the room, planning to wait outside.

"The bodyguard accompanying Lady Yamanaka may also enter," Itachi's distant voice added. It wasn't a request. Hinata's muscles tensed. Normally, the visitor's guards were left outside as a sign of respect and trust to their sovereign. She stiffly let herself be waved through the door. It shut behind her noiselessly. She was trapped.

Deep red carpet directed a path across the spacious throne room to where the king sat. The throne was an elaborate affair of plush velvet and swirling designs, held high on a platform of stone steps. Behind the throne hung a richly woven tapestry that hung from the ceiling and nearly touched the top of his throne with long fringed fingers. On it, the Sun Kingdom insignia was cleverly merged with the field of the Uchiha fan, creating the scene of a bloody sun rising over the horizon.

Itachi himself looked unchanged, despite the passage of the years. Same ponytail, same impassive glance. She'd never seen him in casual wear, but he looked more like himself in his understated black uniform. It was made of rich material and tailored to perfection, but characteristically bare of further embellishments. He was reading a scroll as they approached - only one of the countless piled next to his seat.

Ino and Hinata waited patiently for him to finish. Itachi closed the scroll and set it to his side.

"Greetings to the Sovereign Ruler of the Sun Kingdom, King Itachi. The Yamanaka clan bows before you," Ino said smoothly as she curtsied. Hinata opted for a low bow. They both held their low stances, waiting for Itachi's signal.

"At ease, Lady Yamanaka Ino," the king said. He gestured for her to kneel. Lady Ino gracefully settled onto the cushion at the foot of his throne. Hinata followed her example, taking her place several feet behind the blond.

"Welcome back. I am glad to see that you have safely completed your journey, despite the events several days back."

"Thank you, your highness. Your concern is too great for a mere noblewoman like me."

"I see that you have been motivated to hire a bodyguard." The blond smiled prettily as she nodded.

"That is correct. I hope that isn't a problem? I only have the best things to say about Kin's service to me thus far."

"Kin will need to attend a few training sessions and tours so she can better protect you in the castle, but I do not foresee any troubles." Itachi glanced at Hinata before turning back to Ino. "While you are in the palace, my soldiers will also be vigilant for your safety. So please be at ease."

"Thank you, my king."

"That is the least I can do for my subjects, Lady Yamanaka. You are the heir of a powerful clan. The Uchiha fan would not be carrying the Sun Kingdom insignia if not for your support."

"We are pleased to serve."

"I am grateful to hear that. You may go wait outside, Lady Yamanaka. The guards at my door will watch you. I have a few quick topics regarding security to discuss with your bodyguard that will only bore you." There was nothing Ino could do but obey. She rose smoothly to her feet and Hinata watched with a sinking heart as her only ally left her. Hinata remained in the room, trying to keep her breathing even as her heart attempted to burst through the bars of her ribcage. The king ignored her, scanning yet another scroll. When he finished, Itachi looked up at her.

His Sharingan flashed.

"Would you like to explain to me what a Hyuuga is doing uninvited in my castle?" His voice was a sharp whip in the silence. "Answer me. Are you here to steal secrets? Assassinate me? I can assure you masquerading as Lady Yamanaka's bodyguard is a poor strategy."

Hinata trembled. His killer intent was heavy, crushing any courage she had under a cruel heel. This was the famous Uchiha Itachi, a war hero at the tender age of ten. He could have already killed her several hundred times over in the past few minutes.

"Itachi, I c-can explain," Hinata stuttered out. She blinked, and then he was suddenly standing in front of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

"Who are you to address me so casually?" he demanded as he leaned in, towering over her. "You will take off your silly blindfold." She complied.

"You..." His eyes widened in shock as his Sharingan faded back to black. He stared at her for a few moments, and then huffed with disbelief. "So you are still alive, Hinata."

The weight of his aura lifted as he slowly ascended the steps back to his throne. He sat down, calmly resting his chin on one hand, watching her with neutral curiosity. He didn't appear overly pleased nor displeased to see her. That was a good thing. A considerable reaction could only stem from a considerable reason, so apathy was the most favorable attitude for her.

Hinata was glad that she was already kneeling. Her knees had liquefied to uselessness with his blast of killer intent, but her mind was already rapidly assessing her situation.

Whatever the differences between the kingdoms that they represented, they both knew that the other person was not a living manifestation of those causes. While many feuds started from personal insult, Hinata and Itachi had always defined their relationship by remaining impersonal. It had worked before because they were both so scrupulously fair, and Hinata fervently hoped it would be the same now. She was a forgotten relic who would remain harmless as long as no one remembered her. She prayed that Itachi agreed with her.

"I thought I was dead when you activated your Sharingan," she confessed in an even tone as she gripped her pants to keep her hands from shaking. "Using that amount of killer intent on someone like me is excessive."

"I sensed a Hyuuga," Itachi said bluntly. "I did not realize it was you." Hinata shook her head.

"My chakra belies my name now."

"Ah, yes, you're No-Name Hinata now. But that doesn't tell me why you are here."

"A series of...highly improbable events," she admitted wryly but honestly. Trying to keep anything from Uchiha Itachi would only be in vain. "It started with your little brother forcibly hiring me to hunt for myself."

"So you're this mysterious hunter?" The king sounded mildly amused. Hinata knew that for Itachi, it was the equivalent of rolling on the ground as he laughed uproariously. She didn't get why that was so funny, but humor was a favorable sign. "You were safer out by the border. Why try to infiltrate my castle? And I am curious as to how you blackmailed Lady Yamanaka into covering for you."

"I...I threatened her life. She had no choice."

Itachi chuckled. It was rich noise that sounded odd against Hinata's memory of a silent, serious boy.

"You are still a terrible liar, Hinata. The truth, this time." Simply demanding the facts was a method that only worked for Itachi.

"And you are still a terrible interrogator," she replied politely. It was easy to fall into their old roles of mere acquaintances, a threadbare connection that already exposed their faults. There was no point in hiding. "I wish this was all due to my own machinations," Hinata admitted. "Prince Sasuke left me with no choice. If I did not serve as her bodyguard, my identity would be revealed." She told the truth, but nothing stopped her from presenting it in misleading fragments. Hinata was determined not to condemn Ino when the other girl had already risked so much.

"And you still have not told me why Lady Yamanaka would keep your secret," Itachi noted.

"She was the one...who subdued me with mind-possession jutsu," Hinata added.

"So she was aware of the implications. Interesting," Itachi mused with a look towards where the blond noblewoman waited on the other side of the door. "Lady Ino rejected further training as a shinobi, but she still has such control over the family techniques." He gave her an approving look. "You were wise to comply."

"I am well aware," Hinata said with a falsely nonchalant sigh. He'd figured out Ino's potentially treasonous intentions. She interlaced her gloved fingers, staring at the embroidered Yamanaka insignia at the cuffs. Neither of them missed the faint tremor of her hands. "You are perhaps the only other person who wouldn't arrest me on sight. Anyone else would try to redeem my bounty immediately."

"You shouldn't be so trusting of me, Hinata." Itachi looked down at her with dispassionate eyes. "I am not so fond of you that I am willing to harbor someone that the Moon Kingdom wants dead and all Sun Kingdom soldiers will most likely kill on sight." He remained relaxed, despite his cold words. Itachi wanted something from her. Maybe Ino wasn't in trouble.

"It would be political suicide if you helped me for altruistic purposes," Hinata encouraged softly. The edge of his mouth quirked.

"Your perspicacity has not diminished," the Uchiha praised. "There are a few things you could do for me. In exchange, I am willing to allow you to retain your role as Kin during the course of those tasks." He continued without asking for her consent. Not that she was given much of a choice. "For now, continue with your little show. I will inform you of your assignment at a later date."

"Thank you, your highness," she said sincerely. The sharp, tight claws around her heart released and she inhaled deeply. This was best scenario she could hope for.

"Do not mistake it for kindness," Itachi warned. "If I were to take a guess, such presumptuousness was what landed you in your predicament in the first place." The king silenced her with a hand before Hinata could reply. "I am only interested in the political implications. In fact, you are to write a report. You may go."

It took all of Hinata's control to walk calmly to the door and exit.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

In Japanese:

Ganpon = "capital" (yes, I am swimming in name originality here)

In my mind:

Castle = palace (technically incorrect, but easier for me when writing...)

(I starred and bolded the really important bits. Feel free to skip everything else. )

*******Thanks to my wonderful beta, Rhinst**!

***** **Amaterasu is not only the name of some very destructive black fire, but also the name of the Shinto Sun Goddess**. The short gist of things is: after she had a big ol' fight with Susanoo (the Storm god...hm), she hides in a cave. Later, she is convinced to come back out, and light is restored in the world.

-Horses are sacred animals to Amaterasu, by the way.

- More fun mythology: Tsukuyomi is the Moon God. He was supposed to represent Amaterasu at a feast, and the Food Goddess created the feast by: spitting out fish, shitting out animals (not joking, wiki it), and coughing out rice. Tsukuyomi killed her because he thought the method was too disgusting (LOL). Amaterasu got really pissed at him, so that's why the moon and sun never share the sky together. (I may or may not integrate this into my story. I was just researching and though it was hilarious.)

-I found this great website, julywintertheories(dot)weebly(dot)com, that explains the Shinto Trinity and how it all relates three million times than I ever could. Go read up if you have the time! And there is always Wiki.

- Now that I've apparently established Naruto as a boobs man, here's the really important question of the day: what kind of man is Sasuke?

-Three guesses who Crocodile is. And the first 2 don't count.

- So apparently, by "minor ItaHina" I meant "rampant hints to distract you from the lack of SasuHina". Teehee?

- Btw, the ItaHina is dedicated to Rhinst. NaruHina for Macky(Li?). I do take requests into consideration, btw. (hintreviewhint) Once again, please let me know what works, what doesn't. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was weak._

_Months had passed since she woke, yet the princess was still plagued by spells of dizziness and fatigue. Before, she could have easily kept the Byakugan activated for hours, but now she could only hold the bloodline limit active for a few minutes before she fainted._

_And she was always hungry. An awful emptiness gnawed at her from the inside, as if her body rebelled against the lack of something vital. The princess ate as much as she could during mealtimes, but she could only eat so quickly while maintaining her table manners before the food was taken away. And requesting more was frowned upon._

_The healers scratched their heads, for she was in perfect health and yet her body was wasting away. The head healer wrote to the Legendary Sannin, but received no response other than a perfunctory note detailing the Sannin's absence._

_"I don't understand. She's mentioned the possibility of chakra damage, but the princess's chakra levels are moving properly, and except for the expected amount of atrophy, there is nothing wrong with her," the head healer reported to the king. The king flipped through a thick sheaf of paper, covered with the detailed observations from various experts. "Chakra damage..." A terrible thought occurred to him._

_Under the king's orders, the princess's chakra system was monitored while she trained. The unrelenting Byakugan revealed the source of the princess's weakness: a leak in her chakra coils. She was placed on a special diet, and the king was relieved to see the princess's hollow cheeks slowly fill in and dusted with the rosy glow of health. _

_"But the operation to heal the crack is dangerous. The scar tissue is too deep." The lead medic cowered before his leaders with the truth. The council pushed for it anyways, but the king already knew what the medic meant - she would not survive the surgery._

_And so, the princess was told that she could never be strong._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"There was another attack," Shikamaru began as soon as they entered the strategy room, a private place where they wouldn't be overheard discussing classified topics. "Forty-five dead, eighty-some injured, several missing. The town of Toshi has a population of a little over three hundred people." The lazy ninja chose a chair and collapsed into it with a groan. "I was up all night analyzing intelligence. The team I sent to investigate came back with the same old shit."<p>

Sasuke studied the map of the Sun Kingdom that was posted on the wall. Small red flags indicated the attacked towns, while yellow tags indicated those at risk. Only one had matched up, purely by accident, but placing yellow flags on a every town in the area seemed a little too much like admitting defeat. With a growl, he located Toshi and jammed another red flag on it. The pin snapped, biting into his thumb. A mental comparison between the pin and the princess tried to distract him, and Sasuke licked away the blood with a growl. He replaced the broken flag as he turned back to Shikamaru.

"Let me guess. Bandits. Somehow they're trained, yet not enough to be able to point us to just who is instigating these attacks." Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke began to pace in front of the map.

"Even worse. Now there are reports of people being crushed to death. There are rumors of a Demon of the Sand again."

"Like the incidents half a decade ago?" The Uchiha stopped, looking at Shikamaru in confusion.

"Those stopped after Naruto's kidnapping. It's troublesome that they've started again."

"But Dead-last defeated that sand monster. He died. I saw it." Sasuke remembered because Naruto had actually cried over the other vessel. And it was his misfortune that his Sharingan was active at the time. In payment for being stuck with such a disgusting memory, Sasuke had punched the blond and Naruto retaliated. They had fought until rage stole away the sorrow.

"I know." Shikamaru rubbed at his face and sighed. "That's the strange part. But I haven't confirmed if these two are even correlated." Sasuke nodded.

"The Demon of the Sand is worrying, but the damage from the attacks are greater. Focus on those."

"Got it. As for the attacks, I've made no progress since our last meeting. The Sun Kingdom has countless enemies. Even with your kidnapping taken into conjunction with these attacks, I can't narrow down anyone. Somehow, you have more enemies than King Itachi does."

"Not my problem," Sasuke snapped back defensively. His ego was still sore from the beating it took from the little upstart of a princess, and Shikamaru's hinted offense was hard to take. The other jounin fiddled with one of his silver earrings in an unconscious act of irritation.

"Whatever. What I want to say is that the person who is planning these attacks is most likely a genius. If these were normal bandits, they'd be trying for the maximal gain when compared with how quickly we can get there to arrest them. However, the pattern of attack is too perfectly random. They're just as likely to hit a nothing town within miles of one of our fortresses as they are to go for a big city with no defenses."

"We're missing one of the pieces," Sasuke muttered, lost in thought as he glared at the map. The room fell into silence as the two of them poured over the maps and thick stacks of intelligence reports. Nothing seemed to make sense when connected with everything else. There was always something that jarred with everything else, no matter the hypothesis. It was like trying to use a glaive for a sword kata, where an essential part was horribly out of place in an otherwise seamless concept.

Unless it was the kata that didn't belong.

"The money they steal isn't the prize here," he suddenly said as he slammed the scroll down on the table. The record of stolen goods unrolled and spilled onto the ground. Sasuke brushed it aside with his foot as Shikamaru just gave him a speculative look.

"They're doing this to confuse us, but they always take everything. Money has to be a factor here - every scenario I've thought of includes it."

"No. No. It's not a factor." Sasuke began pacing. He stopped, and pinned the other ninja with a sharp look. "I want to you analyze from a new perspective. Forget about the bandits. If these were enemy soldiers, what would you say about them?"

"I'd say it's a distraction technique. A cover for other movement," Shikamaru replied immediately. The prince looked back at the scatter of red dots encroaching on Sun territory. "But that still wouldn't make sense. We just don' t have the manpower for that kind of analysis anyways."

"I'll have Itachi talk to the Hokage. He'll agree about relegating more resources to you." Sasuke headed for the door. The other jounin stood and gave a slouching bow, recognizing the dismissing tone in the Uchiha's voice.

"Thank you, your highness."

"And get some sleep. You look like a ghoul," The prince ordered in an absentminded reply as he exited, thoughts already straying to other things. Normally, Sasuke prided himself in his tactical abilities when it came to leading the ninja, and he wasn't one to shirk his duties. However, he could not stop thinking about that smug little smile Hinata had on her face even as he had his blade to her throat. It annoyed him to no end that she did annoy him. And it was especially irking that one little ex-princess was more bothersome to him than the distant attacks where hundreds of lives were lost. It was a cold comparison, but Sasuke wasn't someone who berated himself for what he felt. It was what it was. He'd underestimated her, and paid in pride for his prejudice. He won't be making that same mistake again.

Sasuke headed for Itachi's office - he was curious how the king was going to deal with the presence of the lost Moon Princess in their midst. Itachi should already be finished with greeting all the nobles that had arrived for the Winter Festival today.

It took him longer than usual, as Sasuke quickly discovered that most of the kingdom's eligible noblewomen were now here in the castle. He had to stop several times to hide from the hunting packs of noblewomen that prowled the halls. Though they were civilians, somehow fangirls gained superhuman abilities when it came to the Crown Prince. He was using genjutsu, and he still nearly got caught several times. Wide-scale illusions on too many enemies, unfortunately, wasn't a strength that even an Uchiha could boast about.

"Met the fangirls, Prince Charming?" Sasuke spared a dirty look for Crocodile as he fruitlessly tried to make his hair neater in the reflection of his katana. There was nothing he could do about his clothes, and his cloak had suffered a noble death. Itachi was going to tease him mercilessly when he entered looking like he'd just gotten molested. Even if that was what happened.

"I'm not a girl, Croc," he said as he sheathed his sword. "Stop calling me the opposite of what you actually think of me. It sounds like you're trying to sleep with me." Crocodile tilted his head.

"But I have." Sasuke felt his eye twitch. The other Guardian, Cat, muffled a snicker.

"Not funny, Miss Pretty Kitty," Sasuke retaliated dryly. "You know what he means." They shared a tent, once, for a mission.

"You're supposed to call us by our code names," Cat admonished.

"And you're supposed to show some respect for your prince," Sasuke groused, familiar in this bantering script. He pushed past them.

Crocodile turned to Cat curiously. "If the crown prince has a horrible personality, what do you do in this kind of relationship?"

"Depends on if you think this prince is gay or not," Cat mused as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure. Dickless seems to think -" Sasuke pulled the door shut behind him with a roll of his eyes. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Met the fangirls, Prince Charming?"

"Not you too, Itachi." Sasuke groaned as he collapsed into the chair in front of Itachi's desk.

"I am simply asking a question out of my concern for your well-being," the king said. He pushed aside the scroll he was perusing and focused his full attention on Sasuke.

"No need to do it in such a gross way," the younger Uchiha said flatly. Itachi chuckled. "Did you get my message about Kin?"

"Yes I did. I've already taken care of it." Sasuke sat up straight.

"Already? Is she the Moon Princess? What did you do? " A vague thread of worry began to enter the prince's chest and pulled in a way that almost twinged. He hadn't meant to get the girl in any severe amount of trouble, as he had been under the impression that she was just a peripheral character. He'd just wanted to confirm that he was right. Itachi lifted a dark eyebrow curiously.

"Why are you so invested in one measly little hunter? Need I start worrying about other strange fetishes? Perhaps pedophili -"

"_She_ is a grown woman. You know that."

"Just ensuring that you know the difference between little girls and little boys." The prince gave him an unamused glare. "As for what I did, you don't have the clearance to know. "

"Don't have the clearance?" Sasuke repeated incredulously. "I'm the second-in-command of the ninja forces, and third of all the Sun military. Only you and the Hokage of your troops outrank me! How can I not have the clearance?"

"Yes, and as someone who outranks you, I've just decided that you don't have clearance. As of now, you are forbidden from investigating Kin any further."

"So she is the Moon Princess."

"Classified."

"At least tell me if she's Hyuuga." Anything to certify that his conclusion was correct.

"Classified." In a show of casual disinterest, Itachi turned back to his scroll, and then paused, as if he'd just thought of something. He gave Sasuke a side-ways glance. "Unless, you are willing to demonstrate your responsibility and attend the Winter Ball."

"No." Sasuke should have suspected. It had nothing to do with the sensitivity of the actual information. Itachi was just playing dirty because he had knowledge that Sasuke wanted. "I'm not that curious." He was, but Sasuke wasn't going to let Itachi discover that fact.

"Are you sure? It would only take a few hours -"

"Do you see this?" Sasuke hissed as he pointed to his shirt collar. There was a large rip and several patches of pink lipstick like garish flowers. "_Teeth_. You're throwing me to the wolves just so it's easier for you to negotiate with their fathers."

Itachi didn't deny the accusation. "You're a jounin."

"I'd rather face enemy shinobi. Or real wolves. At least I can actually fight those."

"It builds character. And you are not entirely vulnerable. You could take a date," Itachi suggested lightly.

"And said date will have already planned out the honeymoon by the first dance."

"Sakura? She knows not to misinterpret."

"She's already attached."

"What about Yamanaka Ino? She seems intelligent enough to understand."

"That's what makes her even scarier."

"Well. I'm sure you'll figure it out. In the end, I can't always make exceptions for you. You may go." Itachi smiled slightly and Sasuke fought the urge to strangle him. Instead, he jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Before I forget, I need a few more analysts for my case. Talk to the Hokage for me?"

"Only if -"

"I'll think about the ball. But that's not a promise," he tossed over his shoulder as he left. Itachi got the message. He wouldn't interfere with an actual mission.

"Finally going to the ball, Prince Charming?" Crocodile looked at him as he exited.

"No. And stop calling me that."

He quickly walked out of earshot so the two Guardians couldn't continue their teasing. Itachi wouldn't be above asking his Guardians to also hint at the Winter Ball. Sometimes, he felt that Itachi had entirely too much fun in teasing him, and it grated him that the king refused to view him as anything but a child. Fangirls were particularly problematic because he couldn't fight back, couldn't be _completely _rude and outright run, since these were the daughters of very important fathers. He loathed being used as the bait to pull those clans into the castle, even if he understood on some small level. But if Sasuke finally relented and attended the ball, no one mentioned anything against a generous application of genjutsu. What was the point of a masquerade ball if he wasn't allowed to hide his identity? Nonetheless, this wasn't the first ball he'd skipped, and certainly won't be the last.

"It's the Prince!" Their cries trumpeted across the halls like a hunting horn.

Sasuke stiffened. He'd been lost in thought and let himself be sighted. With witnesses, he couldn't outright flee. He prepared to switch out with a shadow clone as the mass of petticoats and frills and claws and _teeth_ descended on him.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I would like to borrow my son."

The queen dowager stepped through the throng of young noblewomen. She wore a dress edged with Uchiha colors, and a smile tipped with steel. The girls parted for her, watching with disappointed eyes as Mikoto placed her hand in the crook of Sasuke's elbow and led him away.

"Thank you," Sasuke sighed in relief when they turned the corner. Mikoto reached up to affectionately pat his cheek. Sasuke grimaced, but knew better than to lean away from her touch.

"My poor boy. You are far too popular for your own good."

"I don't understand. Itachi's no worse looking than me, and he's a lot more polite than I ever will be. Nothing I do seems to deter them." He gave her a disgruntled look when Mikoto chuckled behind a graceful hand.

"Unfortunately, the bad boy appeal is a strong one. And Itachi is so busy that they would never find him wandering the halls like you do."

"We're not the last Uchiha. There's an entire clan of us."

"Aah, but you are most powerful and the most accessible. Those two traits will always place you at number one in the hearts of your fans." The prince shuddered.

"Please don't ever talk like that again."

"It's true. And you are too fun to tease," she said with a wicked little smile mirrored that Itachi's. While Sasuke was always told that he looked more like his mother, it was clear that Itachi had inherited her sense of humor. "Anyways, I want you to give something to Itachi for me." She released him to pull an envelope from her sleeve. Sasuke automatically accepted the envelope she handed him.

"But why don't you just send a messenger?" he asked curiously. Mikoto started fixing his ruined collar.

"He's so busy and works so hard," she said with a forlorn sigh. "I don't want to bother him." Sasuke stood stiff, stretched taut between comforting her and dismissing Itachi's workload. He wasn't good at comforting. He was the son that snapped and snarled like threads of lightning, defending but never deferring. Itachi was supposed to be the water who washed away the earth's cracks and hurts with cool and calm.

Nonetheless, he frowned and pulled Mikoto in for a brief hug. After quickly making sure there were no unwanted observers, naturally.

"I'll tell the jerk to visit you sometimes then," he grumbled. Mikoto brightened.

"And don't think you're off the hook just because I never see Itachi. I didn't want to miss a chance to see my adorable little baby either," she added as she thumbed his chin. She could no longer reach his hair, or else that was in danger too.

"Mother..." he protested with a half-hearted glower. She laughed and shooed him away.

"Go change, Sasuke dear. You look like you've just wrestled a she-bear."

"The bear would be preferable," he quipped.

Sasuke returned to his room with no further mishaps. His suite was cold and quiet, slightly musty after days of being abandoned. The curtains hung askew, with a single valiant little beam of sunlight bursting through to splash across the ground. Sasuke sat down on his bed with a sigh.

He still held the envelope in his hand, and he stared at it in an internal debate. It was tempting to peek. Though he'd made peace long ago with being the less-favored second son, it was still difficult to be reminded. Like an old wound when it rained, something inside him almost throbbed. Not quite painful, but not quite comfortable either. He wondered what was so secretive that Mikoto wouldn't trust a palace messenger and would ask him instead. And then he wondered what was so important that her mother wouldn't trust even him and would lock it with her seal on red wax . The prince fingered the soft blot thoughtfully. His thumb was still sore from the pin prick, but a small push was all it would take - wax gives so easily - and Mikoto's seal would be too simple to replicate.

No. He wasn't that pathetic. He'd fought his way to a rank where anything of importance would always trickle back to him. And then he can demand answers. The sun did not need to hide in shadows, and he did not need to sink to petty tricks.

Sasuke's mouth twisted into a sneer and he shoved the letter into his belt pouch. He paused when his knuckles brushed another stack of paper. Perplexed, he pulled out a thick envelope. He's forgotten about the thank-you notes from the orphanage. Part of him wanted to toss it in the trash, as his pride still prickled over the foolish hunt, but it was childish to take his frustration out on a stack of thank-you letters.

Mozou appeared with a caw, pulling Sasuke away from his thoughts.

"Kid, Hibiki told me to tell you that Itachi wanted to tell you something because you told - MRWK!" Sasuke plugged the beak with a dried piece of bacon he kept in the nightstand by his bed for such purposes.

"Just give me the message," Sasuke sighed. Mozou glared at him, and mashed the treat in his beak as if he were imagining Sasuke's face on it.

"Your turn to clean the Red training room," the raven muttered after he swallowed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't his turn - he's cleaned that damn dojo last week. It was just another one of Itachi's sideways reminders that he wasn't above the law that governed all the soldiers. It was a rotating schedule, though for some reason it kept spiraling back to him. That sadistic jerk.

"Got it. Now go away." He snapped his hand out of the way when Mozou tried to peck him.

"And you're not allowed to demand for any help."

"I'd expected as much," he said. There was no point in trying, as there was a Guardian watching his every action, waiting for one error to report back to Itachi. It's not like he wanted to ask the fangirls or his team - both inevitably pissed him off and the training room ended up even more of a mess. Sasuke let himself flop back on the bed with a huff. Commanding any of the other soldiers to help him would defeat the whole purpose of the exercise, but he was rather averse to the thought of scrubbing the floor of the entire dojo by himself. Sasuke clenched his fist, and the paper of the package crinkled.

No-name Hinata. She was the little loophole. Everyone else already knew that he wasn't supposed to have help, but _she_ didn't.

If he didn't _ask_ for help but she just so happened to be at the right place and time to _insist_ that she relieve his workload...

Sasuke sat up with a smirk. It's not help. It's payback.

The letters would serve a far more useful purpose, after all.

* * *

><p>"So King Itachi's not going to do anything?" Ino asked, eyes wide in amazement. Hinata shook her head slowly. They were alone in Ino's suite, so there was little risk of being overheard.<p>

"Not at the moment. He said he wouldn't." The blond gave her a doubtful look.

"Why do you trust him so easily? You're still acting like I might stab you in the face." To illustrate her point, Ino snapped out a hand for her nose. Instinctively, Hinata caught her wrist in a harsh grip, and then immediately released Ino with an apologetic wince. That was going to bruise. "See? Jumpy."

"We used to be betrothed," Hinata admitted. It was old information, a dusty fairytale of another era, so she thought little of sharing it.

"Wait - woah - what?" Ino stood up in surprise. "_Betrothed_?" Hinata nodded.

"It was...before the split between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms occurred. Back when the..." she trailed off at the strange look that crossed Ino's face. The blond looked pained.

"Can't believe I forgot. It wasn't exactly a secret," the noble grumbled. She absently twisted at her earrings in agitation.

"It's a matter of the past," Hinata said quietly. "The point is, I know that Itachi doesn't need to lie."

"You're right." Ino cheered significantly and blew out a great sigh of relief. "Thank kami. I thought my neck was in a noose when the king ordered me out. His face is going to give me nightmares for weeks." She shivered, and then paused with a growing smirk. "Although he is very attractive, so even the nightmares won't be too bad."

Despite her flippant facade, Hinata had recognized the real fear on Ino's face when she met her outside the throne room. What was bewildering was that Ino's expression had been two parts worry for Hinata and only one part for herself. For someone as intelligent as Ino, she could easily turn the situation so Hinata carried the blame. Even Itachi had seemed impressed by the blond noblewoman's guile, so clearly Ino's illusion of a stupid, flighty girl was a solid one. It amazed Hinata that she seemed willing to throw all that security away just to help her. There was no point in asking the blond herself, as Ino would just mutter something about life debts again.

Hinata just shook her head in mild exasperation. It was likely something she will never quite understand. Ino misinterpreted her gesture as one of disagreement.

"Don't tell me you're unimpressed by the king's looks as well? I thought you favored sincerity. If what you say is true, isn't he your type?"

"Absent lies doesn't spin a certainty of truth," Hinata replied evenly. She looked down at her hands, folded elegantly in her lap in a parody of indifference. And those that don't lean on falsehoods often wield the truth far more destructively.

"You're not talking about Itachi," Ino commented lightly. The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"No. Someone like him. He is not the only person who can skirt the shadows and yet wear it like armor." Then Hinata turned and smiled slightly at the vacant expression on Ino's face. "And that is all I am willing to say on the subject, Lady Ino. Your mien as an airhead is surprisingly effective in drawing information out of me, but I am aware of what you are doing."

Much like a cat that had miscalculated a jump, Ino pretended she didn't hear Hinata and grinned innocently instead.

"Kin, you are far too gloomy." Her sky eyes suddenly lit with a thought. "That's it. I'm going to show you something that's sure to brighten your mood. Always makes me happy." The noblewoman started herding Hinata out the door with surprising strength.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"As your patron, I cannot let you continue living in such unenlightened state." She really seemed to think she was doing Hinata a favor.

Hinata protested. "If you must show me, we can do it tomorrow. Don't you need your beauty sleep or rest?" It wasn't even dinner time yet, but she had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm always beautiful. What is unacceptable is your ignorance. I will use a mind-jutsu on you if I have to."

She wasn't all that surprised when Ino led her to a long hallway lined with portraits of Uchiha Sasuke. Only Ino could pair a deep understanding of human psychology with an equally unfathomable frivolity. And they weren't the only girls there. Apparently, Sasuke-gazing was the equivalent of moon-gazing back in the Moon Kingdom. Hinata wondered who managed to bully the prince in to allowing such an exhibit to exist - she highly doubted he would condone anything that would only encourage people like Ino.

"And this one was painted when Prince Sasuke was three years old. Isn't he just so precious?" Hinata had to agree that the childish scowl on baby Sasuke's face was adorable. He was trussed up in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable navy waistcoat with bright red shoulder decorations. She could guess his thoughts on exactly how he wanted to use the little sword he was holding.

"Now this one was painted when he was five. This was when he decided he was going to be a ninja, so he refused to wear anything else but his version of the jounin uniform until he was allowed to fight. This was the closest they could get to a compromise." Again, the subject of the picture was frowning. Admittedly, it would just look strange if Sasuke was smiling, especially in the austere formal robes he wore. The hakama was so crisply starched it could probably stand up on its own.

"This one is one of my favorites. He's twelve, and just joined Team 7. He just hit his first growth spurt them. Only Prince Sasuke could even make puberty look attractive. There were rumors that he got acne but..."

Just smile and nod. While Hinata was far too polite to not listen, even she wasn't above letting the words slide uselessly across the surface of her wandering mind. Hinata hummed in agreement as Ino also gave her a detailed biography of every single portrait. Her memory astounded her.

Eventually, they approached the end of the hallway, away from the other girls crowded around the prince's baby pictures. The last portrait was painted recently - last year, according to Ino. Compared with the other paintings of tortured indignation and tired poses, this one was decidedly boring. Sasuke simply stood, looking at the artist with a neutral expression. He wore an uniform of black shirt, black pants, black boots, and the deep red of his forehead protector bright against his hair. His hands in his pockets. Eyes alert. It was Hinata's favorite. Captured thus in a picture, she was safe from him and he from her, and with the lines of Sasuke's face unbroken by a sneer or a snarl, she had to admit that -

"Yamanaka, Kin," a distant voice called. They leaned around a corner to see Uchiha Sasuke himself pressed up against the wall in an attempt to keep himself hidden. He'd lost his cloak since the last time they saw him, and his collar was ripped and covered with...rouge? Sasuke-gazing and Sasuke-groping apparently went hand in hand.

He gestured for them to follow him quietly, as to not alert the other girls. Sasuke led them to an isolated part of the castle Hinata didn't recognize. Two Guardians were down the hall, outside a door that she assumed was Itachi's office.

"Speak of the devilishly handsome!" Ino said coyly. "I knew you missed me." Hinata caught a barely discernible twitch in his jaw before Sasuke brushed it off with a smirk.

"Yamanaka, I need to borrow your bodyguard for a moment. She and I need to have a little chat." Sasuke smiled down at Hinata, though the edges were razor sharp. Lady Ino looked as confused as Hinata felt. Hadn't Itachi allowed her to remain under cover?

"But, she's my guard," Ino insisted, a pout playing at her lips. "King Itachi met her and approved of my choice." She was rather unsubtly telling Sasuke that Hinata's identity was no longer any of his business. Hinata appreciated the effort, given how much Ino seemed to strive for Sasuke's affection.

"I know. That isn't why I need to talk to Kin." Sasuke held up a package and brandished it like a decree. "I have something for her."

"And nothing for me?" Ino asked sadly. Hinata could already tell it was a losing battle, as the stubborn set of Sasuke's jaw had not shifted. If he was no longer trying to peel back the layers of Hinata's past, then he's swept past the carrot and the stick and every backup plan they had because now they didn't know what motivated him anymore.

Sasuke responded by guiding Ino towards the king's office with a hand at the small of her back. He cut off the Guardian's greetings with a jerk of his chin that had Cat's and Crocodile's replacements opening the door, and then he marched Ino into Itachi's personal aquarium of paperwork.

"Itachi, watch her for me for while, will you?" Sasuke said as he tossed a different letter onto the king's desk. He turned and shut the door before Itachi could reply, trapping Ino in _there_ where she wouldn't dare protest and Hinata out _here_ where she couldn't protest. Divide and conquer. So simple, yet effective. The prince smiled.

"Now, Kin," he said silkily. He put an arm around her shoulders in a false show of friendship and guided her away from the earshot of the Guardians. She tensed, but couldn't do much. She was well aware of the fact that the prince had his own Guardian lurking somewhere watching them. "Care to tell me how you managed to rope even Itachi into protecting you?"

"I didn't rope him into doing anything," she disagreed politely, careful of every word. She preferred the boring portrait to this unpredictable, live model. She wondered if he knew exactly who she was, or was it only a baseless wash of curiosity? Regardless, her secret was no longer a tightening noose around her neck, and the new freedom hardened her armor and armed her with assurance. Hinata extended a hand. "The package?"

"Not yet." He held it high enough so that she knew if she jumped for it, he would only shift it out of her reach. It would require a great deal of effort if she wanted to overcome the fact that the top of her head barely cleared Sasuke's shoulder. She didn't even want the package. His arm was heavy and long fingers tightened warningly on her shoulder when Hinata tried to duck away. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Wariness was only a small knot tangled in the mess of her confusion. "I told you..." Her voice became almost pleading. "I am not a threat to you."

_Please just leave me alone_. That was all she wanted of anyone. Let her remain harmless and hidden and unheeded. He lifted a brow and glanced down at her.

"I know that. Whatever Itachi needs you for, it's none of my business. I refuse to play his stupid game. But you forced undue merit on me. We need to rectify that." Hinata paused, surprised that he could so straightforwardly admit such a thing. She had categorized him as the spoiled prince, defensive of his tender pride, someone who would silence the source - in this case, her - of his grievances. Then she looked up and realized that she wasn't entirely wrong in her diagnosis of his personality, just in the determination of his process on how he mean to deal with the insult. His dark eyes and smile crackled of anticipation for vengeance.

While it wasn't quite to the point of fearing for her life, dread still tugged on her stomach as he herded her away.

* * *

><p>Their destination turned out to be an empty dojo.<p>

"A rematch?"

"Not exactly." He went for the supply closet to the side. "Take off your cloak and weapons." Hinata's face flamed as she started to back away. He gave her a knowing look over his shoulder.

"And you call me the pervert." Sasuke pulled out a bucket. "Don't worry, I'm not interested. If I wanted that, I'd just have to walk down the hall without a shirt or something." He held out a large cloth towards her.

"Cleaning?" she murmured faintly. Her baffled mind suggested the saying "wipe the floor with...", but that had to be the wrong interpretation.

"Yes. Since you've been trained in the samurai arts, I assume you understand this concept?"

Of course Hinata understood. The equalizing activity of maintaining a sacred space, where a person's strength and skills didn't matter, where she could run alongside a commander and a genin in the same movement. Where rank was useless and only the faint gleam of a smooth wooden floor was the only measure. A sanctuary, where the chaos of the outside world is bent into straight lines and neat angles. How could someone like her not understand?

But that didn't mean she was willing to let herself become a maid and chase after another's mess.

Her face crinkled with confusion.

"How does this pertain to our spar?" he asked for her. Sasuke shrugged and answered his own question. "It doesn't. But it's the least you can do. Because of you, I was stuck with cleaning duty. Again." It was a rather obvious attempt to manipulate her into helping, but a quick glance around the enormous dojo picked at the the loose thread of her compassion. Maintaining the training hall was supposed to be a task for a full team, not a single person. Hinata glanced back at the prince, with his ripped shirt and mussed hair and defensive expression. The light filtering through the windows backlit his tall figure, and somehow, all Hinata could think of was how lonely his silhouette looked against the background of barren, buff floor panels.

It was only a tiny shift in perception, minute and unaffected by any great epiphany or dramatic gesture...but Hinata's contempt began to unravel. He didn't even have the time to change since returning back to the castle. It wasn't like he was demanding for her to do everything herself, and cleaning wasn't going to endanger her position by any degree. She'll play along.

"And, I'm willing to forgive you of your earlier offense even though..." The prince trailed off when Hinata shrugged off her cloak and began to strip herself of her weapons. She placed the bundle by the door. Her boots and gloves were lined neatly next to the folded pile. She turned back to him and extended a hand for the rag he was still holding. He didn't react, so Hinata plucked the cloth from his fingers. Sasuke blinked and continued with a slight sneer. "...even though it is a small comparison."

If she ignored his bluster, it sounded like he really needed the help.

Hinata bent down so her hands pressed the cloth against the smooth wood. She tested her weight against her hands, and was satisfied to find that her ribs didn't hurt from the motion.

She took off, pushing the rag along the floorboards. Moments later, she heard the staccato of another pair of feet - Sasuke had started on the other side of the dojo. She reached the end of her lane before he did, and smoothly turned to run back down the next segment of her side. The sound of his feet sped up, matching hers. Hinata caught Sasuke's eye and he gave her a challenging glare as he paralleled her progress. Then he was past her, feet flying. He was turning even a menial chore like cleaning floors into a competition. She couldn't help a small giggle.

But Hinata deliberately kept her easy pace, preferring not to be caught in another one of Sasuke's ego contests. They worked without speaking, his sharp dashes of running punctuating her softer, steadier footsteps. Sasuke finished his half of the dojo before she did, and to Hinata's surprise, kept going. It didn't sit well that she would do less than she'd agreed to do. She sped up, her light heel taps melding with his harsher strikes, echoing along the warm-toned wood.

They turned to the final lane, and their eyes met across the room. He lifted a disdainful eyebrow. She crinkled her nose stubbornly. Hinata had agreed to help, but now he was mocking her inability to clean as quickly as he could. How rude.

Sasuke tensed, posed like a sprinter at the start of a race, and Hinata crouched, softening her stance and ready to pounce.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura gave them a bemused look from the door way. Naruto and Ino peered at them from behind her, twin blond heads tilted as three matching blue eyes blinked owlishly. It would have been four, but Naruto was also sporting a black eye for some reason. Hinata jumped to her feet as Sasuke unfolded his limbs smoothly into a standing position.

"Cleaning," Sasuke said coolly from the far side of the room. "How generous of you to show up _after_ the hard work is completed." Hinata was closer to the door, and hid her rag behind her, feeling quite foolish. She had let herself become too relaxed in a familiar place, and had almost let herself become involved in a bad game of chicken. Thankfully, Sakura had spoken before they ended up in a pile of limbs of burning humiliation and injury.

"Oy, Bastard, we wouldn't even be here if your brother didn't send us!" Naruto didn't bother to remove his shoes and entered. Hinata twitched. She'd _just_ cleaned this floor. His foot never made it onto the sparring area, however, and remained hovering an inch above the shining floorboards. Hinata was crouched on the ground, holding his ankle held with a deceptively delicate hand.

"Naruto, we just cleaned the dojo." She smiled up at him politely, but the edges of her smile strained the border of 'not-quite-right'. "I would appreciate it if you removed your shoes." It was a threat only loosely wrapped in suggestion.

"Woahshitsorry!" Surprise garbled his words into one exhalation. To his credit, he didn't lose his balance and neatly pulled his foot back after she released him. Ino and Sakura shared a sly look that was mildly worrying, but Hinata returned her focus back to the sheepishly grinning blond ninja.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said sincerely as she stood. Her ribs twinged. She shouldn't have moved that quickly. "I just didn't want you to dirty the floor." Her words came out with only small hiccup, but the medic immediately locked on with sharp eyes.

"Since when were you injured?" All three kicked off their shoes and invaded the quiet of the room. Sasuke sighed and joined them.

"A while back," Hinata admitted. "Nothing to worry about."

"Just say it already," Sasuke snapped. "It was when I pushed you, was it?" Everyone turned to Sasuke, startled by the sudden venom in his voice. He hadn't know she was still mildly injured. Such a revelation must have only rubbed salt further into the wound. She bit her lip, unsure how to sooth the situation. Her hesitation was all the others needed for an answer.

"Bastard/Sasuke," Naruto and Sakura began together. "I told you -"

"I will not apologize." The prince cut them off with a sneer. He glanced at Ino quickly, and then tailored his words cleanly for the audience. "At that moment, it was the best decision for maximizing the chances of our survival. I did not have the luxury of splitting my attention. And you're all alive, aren't you?" He lifted an eyebrow questioningly. It made him look haughty and smug, though his body language read as almost guilty. Hinata was beginning to suspect that an unfortunate combination of Uchiha genes had left the prince with a default expression that unconsciously oozed arrogance. Hinata thought back to that portrait exhibit. Perhaps Sasuke simply had a face that didn't lend itself very well to painting. The artist of the last picture must have been someone who knew Sasuke personally to have painted him so truthfully. The Sasuke in that portrait was someone she could understand. Even if he was having a temper tantrum to hide whatever the real problem was.

"I am alive," she said amiably. "And I agree with your reasoning." The others looked shocked that the victim joined sides with the perpetrator so easily. "I just wish...you had communicated it better. I would have jumped."

The other eyebrow lifted to level with the first. His tense shoulders relax minutely. "Really." Surprised, but still condescending. Then he smirked and crossed his arms. "Hn. Then next time you will jump when I say 'jump'."

"That's going way too far, Sasuke," Sakura admonished. There was a clear feeling of relief that Hinata had defused the situation. The medic turned to Hinata and smiled kindly. "Even if it's old, let me check on how it's healing." Before she could give permission, the medic's glowing hands were on her, slowly probing the leftover damage. Hinata stood still, uneasy with the touchy girl so near.

"Sakura's never understood the concept of personal space," Sasuke commented generously, "even before she went and got a certificate to justify the hole in her knowledge." The words were jagged, but the rough edges were smoothed in pride. The pink-haired girl knew as well, because she only stuck her tongue out at the prince and returned her focus to Hinata's ribs.

"He's doing that weird mind-talk thing with Kin again," Naruto stage whispered to Ino. "Did you teach him your family techniques or something?" The blond noblewoman gave her fellow blond a mean look.

"I'm still not talking to you," she said frostily.

"Shit, I already said I was sorry! And you just talked to me." Ino decided to execute her declaration and ignored him with a sniff.

Sakura retracted her hands with a sigh.

"Your ribs are pretty much healed, though you really should have had someone look at it rather than toughing it out. I can't do much for you, since it's an old injury, but if they still bother you, I can give you some tea for the pain."

"Thank you," Hinata said, because it was the polite thing to do. Naruto sidled up next to the medic with a winning grin.

"You could help my eye along. It's fresh." The bruise was already fading into the green and yellow patchwork that looked like a week-old injury.

"You deserved it," Sakura said flatly. To illustrate her point, she walked over to Ino's side.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sasuke asked, somehow shoved into the role of harried father of this strange group. They all started speaking at once in a chorus of indignation sung by tattletales.

"He called me 'stupid', Prince Sasuke!"

"I didn't mean it! I already apologized. And you were being stupid."

"Naruto over here tried to chat up Kin by insulting Ino-pig."

"Didn't mean you get to punch me!"

"I can punch you if I damn well want to!"

They must be referring to the short conversation she had with Naruto earlier. Sasuke gave Hinata a puzzled glance but she shook her head and backed away. She didn't want any part of this spat. Any side she took would immediately force her into the status of "enemy" with the other. Melee she could do. Verbal juggling was another matter. Sasuke looked like he regretted even asking, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose with eyes closed.

"I don't have the patience for this," he said. "It's not my job as team leader to put you in opposite corners like bickering children. Apologize. Punch each other. Hug. Kiss and make up. Whatever. As long as it's quick. I'm going to eat dinner." He stepped past them to the doorway and pulled on his boots. Hinata yearned for a reason to follow him - otherwise she would be caught in a rather uncomfortable quarrel.

"Surrounded by idiots," he muttered. He glanced at Hinata with a cocked eyebrow. "You coming or not?" She debated with herself, as she was technically supposed to be with Ino. However, Sasuke had already set a precedent by separating them the first time, and Hinata always preferred the scenario with less confrontation. At the moment, leaving with Sasuke was the more peaceful solution. She abandoned the squabbling trio and followed the prince.

* * *

><p>In Japanese:<p>

Toshi = "town" (nothing really important, but it'd be stupid to keep referring to a town as "that one town that got attacked")

Notes (Again, important stuff is bolded/starred.)

*****SuperBeta Rhinst to the rescue! Thank you for beta-ing so quickly**!

*****Some q and a: Hinata is 19. I'm aiming for weekly updates, and failing every time since five days is not a true week. This is what happens when you make me swoon with all those lovely reviews. XD**

*****(edit) Dojo cleaning is considered part of the education in many martial arts - for teaching humility and responsibility and all that fun stuff. Everyone has to take part, whether you're an expert or a beginner. Hinata is someone "weak", so the equalizing factor of dojo cleaning is very special to her. **

-Geez, Sasuke is one tough cookie to write. Any suggestions/insight into Sasuke's character is much appreciated.

-Clarification on why Sasuke seems "weak": in the third data book, post-timejump, Hinata's taijutsu and intelligence matches Sasuke's. In a pure taijutsu fight (no chakra muscle enhancements and such), she would beat him occasionally if she manages to surprise him. Sure, he's a helluva lot faster, but I attribute some of that to the Sharingan. Also, note that he went into that spar last chapter with very low expectations, and therefore it bit him in the ass. Additionally, please also note that he only does this in a spar, not in the actual battles before. In the battle against Deidara, Team 7's chakra was already sapped quite low (possibly except Naruto's) by the chakra binders, and Sasuke's primary goal was to make sure his team escapes alive because he knows that Deidara's partner is already waiting.

- For all my explanations, I have no excuses for his personality. Hinata will fix him, however. Character growth, yo.

- Some people have those crazy default faces. I know I have been accused of "looking incredibly hardcore studying"...turns out I was watching Naruto. XD Maybe it's just my Narutard face.

-Definitely leave a signed review if you can so I can actually reply to any questions/mess with your mind. Anonymous reviews are just as awesome and appreciated...but I can't reply until the next chapter. Whatcha like, whatcha don't. Clicky clicky on the button below. XD

-And finally...BOO! Happy Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who couldn't give up.  
><em>

_Tradition dictated that the future leaders of the Moon Kingdom prove themselves as shinobi, and no less was expected of the crown princess. But after the events that led to the Amaterasu War, the princess was no longer able to use chakra effectively._

_"What use is she if she can't use the Byakugan?" asked the council. The king could only shake his head, because he didn't know. Nonetheless, he vetoed the decision to place the Caged-Bird seal upon the princess and sent her to the Academy. The council only reluctantly allowed it because she was the future wife of the valued Sun prince._

_The princess studied hard, and she excelled as a student. She graduated from the Academy with top scores. But her older cousin was already garnering attention for his mastery of Jyuuken and her little sister's chakra reserves already exceeded hers. In the eyes of the council, this reflected their respective worth. Only on the king's insistence was the princess placed on a genin team at all._

_The princess grew to love her team, and embraced them as her second family. Her genin team was her haven from the crushing pressures of the royal family for they accepted her abilities and never pushed her to be what she couldn't be. It didn't escape the princess's notice that her genin team was constructed for reconnaissance and would never be placed on the front lines. But she was happy, for it meant her team would be safe. She would not endanger them with her low chakra reserves._

_"Depend on us," the Inuzuka boy told her with a wild grin._

_"Because we'll cover each other's weaknesses," the Aburame boy clarified with a nod._

_"And become a strong team together," her teacher concluded with a warm smile._

_And so, the princess slowly began to gain confidence in herself._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The mess hall was aptly named. It was a mess of shinobi and soldiers and servants, all gathered in one enormous room. The Sun castle's inner gears were dismantled for maintenance tonight, so they can be ready for another day's work tomorrow.<p>

Hinata followed Sasuke along the maze of tables and benches. Several of the soldiers nodded politely as Sasuke walked by and he returned with a slight tilt of his chin. The prince weaved his way to a table in the back of the hall. It was already occupied by an older shinobi who sat with one foot up on the bench and arm propped up on the bent knee. He wore a jounin vest. Clamped on his nose was a garish orange book that Hinata recognized to be of a rather risque genre.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said by way of greeting. The other jounin lowered his book. Not that it did much good, as there was a mask and tilted forehead protector obscuring his face. The strange point, however, was that what Hinata could see of his face appeared too young for the shock of silver hair. It was the Copycat Kakashi - he was famous in the Moon Kingdom.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted them with a crease of his eye. Hinata's vision split, layering a forgotten memory of a ghostly smile and blurry gray hair with this man's face. She blinked, and it was gone, as elusive as fog on a windy day. What was that?

"-pretty little bodyguard like her, Sasuke?" Hinata forced her focus back on Kakashi. While her outfit indicated her status, her face was mostly covered. He tilted his head innocently, as if he hadn't said something incredibly strange.

"You can't even see most of her face," the prince countered flatly. He sounded slightly bitter. Kakashi scratched his cheek in mock consternation.

"Aah? I guess she gives off the aura of prettiness then." He flicked open his book like a lady would flick open her fan in front of her face when embarrassed. Except instead of blushing demurely and apologizing, Kakashi then proceeded to ignore them entirely as he lost himself in his porn. This seemed to be normal behavior, as Sasuke didn't react and slid into the bench across from Kakashi. Hinata sat down on the same side as the silver-haired man, but at the corner where she was as far as possible from both men.

A pretty brunette in a neat apron approached their table.

"Good evening, Prince Sasuke, Lord Hatake, and...erm..."

"Kin," Hinata finished for her softly.

"Ah...and Kin. My name is Ayame, and I'll be serving you today. Our options today are the beef bone stew set or the chicken teriyaki set. Which would you like?"

"The beef stew set for me," Sasuke answered. "For her too," he added before Hinata could say anything. She wondered why he was ordering for her. "The stew's better for healing." The tilt of his mouth told her not to push for further explanation. Hinata preferred white meat, but the thought behind his declaration was well enough. Ayame nodded and turned to the third member of their party.

"And Lord Hatake...?" Kakashi giggled. His book shifted slightly to the left. The brunette blushed and then looked at Sasuke pleadingly. The prince huffed and began to translate.

"He says he wants the chicken." Kakashi turned a page. "Doesn't want anything to drink." The book bobbed. "For desert he - I am _not_ saying that in public!" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back. "We're done here," he declared. Ayame smiled and left to retrieve their food.

Hinata stared.

"The language of the fans?" she murmured in befuddlement. She recognized the gestures, though Kakashi's "accent" was a little hard to follow since he had replaced a fan with an Icha Icha book. But sign language with a lady's fan was an obscure art. Hinata herself had only bothered to learn it because the Hyuuga were such traditionalists. The watered down residues of modern fan dances were only used for broad meanings. To think that a lord who clearly spent more time mired in a physical swamp rather than a political one would take the time to modify a lost language to avoid putting down his porn was...telling of the man's character.

"You know it?" Sasuke looked at her with a frown. Hinata wasn't sure how to answer. It made more sense for her to know it than for two grown male shinobi. Yet the two of them were looking at her like she was the one who was suspicious for recognizing the language. Kakashi had lowered his book slightly, hooded eye sharp as he watched her.

"I...learned it from a very long time ago," she finally said. "Over a decade ago." Which put her lessons in a time range when the Sun and Moon Kingdoms were still friendly. Kakashi seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he crinkled his eye genially and then returned to his book.

"I don't remember how I learned it," Sasuke added shortly. Hinata can't really say anything, since any assurance of his masculinity from her would only sound mocking, and remained silent. Ayame returned with their food, along with the rest of Team 7 and Ino in tow.

"You didn't have to leave us there like that, bastard!" Naruto grumbled as he plopped into the space next to Sasuke. Ino easily fluttered to the other side. "It's near impossible to find anyone in this room - we were lucky we found Ayame." Said brunette flashed him a small smile as she set down the trays she had. There was brief pause in their conversation as she took the others' orders.

"My Prince, how could you abandon me like that?" Ino protested when the waitress left. She traced a little pattern on Sasuke's arm before he firmly pushed her arm away.

"Hi, Lord Hatake," said Sakura quietly as she sat between Hinata and Kakashi. His book bobbed in greeting. The medic just lifted a pink eyebrow and then turned to Sasuke, who was still fending off Ino's advances. "By the way, before I forget again, King Itachi also wanted us to remind you of the Royal Hunt in a few days."

"I always go to that," Sasuke said. "It's easier to avoid _certain annoyances_ when everyone is riding their own horse." He glared meaningfully at the blond noblewoman and she just smiled winningly at him.

"But you haven't ridden in months," Naruto added with a mocking grin. "Your brother probably doesn't want you to embarrass the Sun Kingdom with what you call riding. Are you sure you even remember which end of the horse faces forward?"

"Says the idiot who can't even ride without getting bitten in the -"

"Never. Happened. You. Bastard!" Hinata watched the escalating fight with a sense of bewilderment. Had she missed something?

"I know!" Ino piped up and clapped her hands together in delight. "Let's go riding tomorrow! I know my skills are getting rather unpracticed." Sakura and Naruto agreed easily, while Sasuke reluctantly nodded after a moment of consideration. Their attention turned to Kakashi when the older shinobi closed his book with a snap. Hinata vaguely wondered when he'd managed to find the chance to inhale his food over the course of only a few minutes. She'd never noticed any movement.

"Aah..." They leaned in to listen to what he had to say. He abruptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Team 7 sat back with identical looks of unamusement.

"How rude," sniffed Ino. "He got leaves on me."

Hinata just her shook head. Sun Kingdom ninjas were _so_ strange.

* * *

><p>That night, Sasuke was already in bed when the servant announced Kakashi. Before Sasuke could give his permission, the silver-haired jounin strolled in as if it was his own bedroom.<p>

"Kakashi, I'm in bed." Sasuke gestured to his state of repose as he sat back up. The other man crinkled his eye in a little smile.

"Yo. I'm just worried for my cute little student." The Uchiha shivered.

"Disgusting. What do you want?" Sasuke blinked at the feel of a silencing jutsu washing over them. "What's wrong?" Kakashi looked at him, his aura of laziness suddenly sharp with the feel of feigned nonchalance.

"Who is Kin?"

"So you noticed?"

"A girl who knows of the nuances of the fan language, hides her eyes, and has the facial structure of a foreigner? That's rather noticeable."

"To you maybe. Itachi knows, but he's forbidden me to investigate further." Sasuke may have been slightly bitter.

"Forbidden?" Kakashi tilted his head, and his cloud of hair shifted slightly. "Why would he do that? Who is she?"

"I can tell you theories." Sasuke extricated himself out of his covers to sit on top of them. "I think she's No-Name Hinata, the ex-Moon Princess." Kakashi's eye widened.

"I thought she was dead?"

"She was revived from the grave," Sasuke answered in a deadpan voice. Kakashi pretended to laugh and then glared slightly.

"Your humor astounds me. But why is she here?" Sasuke shook his head and pulled on his boots. He began to pace.

"Even if I knew, I can't tell you. But there's too much I don't know and no one will tell me." Kakashi studied him for a moment.

"You know, if you don't fight your brother so hard, you'd have a much easier time. The nails that stick out ask to be hammered down."

"Everyone tells me what to do. Stop fighting so hard. Stop having such high standards. Stop being so demanding. Stop this. Don't do that. You can't do this with that!" Sasuke spoke with a low, controlled voice, but the sneer on his lips conveyed his underlying resentment all too well. It was a constant simmering dissatisfaction that threatened to boil over any moment. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Well, some things are just anatomically impossible, even for the best of us. You should take my advice when I tell you that you can't do something with something." It took Sasuke a few seconds to piece together what his mentor was talking about.

"Dis-gus-ting per-vert," he growled. The older jounin just gave him an innocent crease of his eye.

"Just saying." Then the frivolous air around his teacher evaporated, and even the ends of his haphazard gray hair seemed to sharpen. "But you should heed my advice on blending in. The king actually likes you, but there are certain factions on the council who really...are not fond of you, to put it lightly."

"It's not me they hate. It's my title." Kakashi made a noncommittal gesture that showed he clearly disagreed though he wasn't going to argue such an old issue. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I admit my personality may irritate them, but that is because I refuse to bow down to those old birds."

"Whatever you say, my cute little student."

"Is there a reason why you're still here?"

"So rude, I'm wounded by your disregard for you loving teacher." Somehow, Kakashi managed to make his hair droop forlornly. Sasuke gave him a flat look. "Here I am, about to go on a mission for you, and I don't even get a goodbye kiss." The prince didn't even deign to respond to his joke.

"What mission?" Kakashi lifted a hand, as if he just remembered, and pulled out a scroll out of his belt pouch. Sasuke didn't buy the act and glared at him for taking so long to get to the point. He unrolled the message and scanned it quickly. Shikamaru finally got approval and was sending a full jounin team out to investigate the attacks. Kakashi was leading the team, and there were even several other Sharingan users in the mix. Itachi worked fast. The prince smirked. That was the first decent news he'd heard all day.

* * *

><p>The next morning was perfect for riding. The sky was a clean slate of blue, mimicked by the blank canvas of light snow. The air was breathless, waiting for movement.<p>

The group met at the stables after breakfast, as the day was beginning to thaw. Inside, the stables were warm with the sweet scent of hay and gentle whickers of drowsy horses. The stable boy was still sleeping on a cot in the corner. Sasuke nudged him with his foot.

"Wake up, Konohamaru." The lanky teenager jerked awake with a snort. He sat up, rubbing bleary eyes with a grimy fist.

"Prince Sasuke, why the hell did you wake me up so damn early?"

"To have a tea party," Sasuke said blandly. "Help saddle the horses." Konohamaru made a rude gesture but leaped to his feet. Then he saw Naruto and a boyish grin lit his face. One tooth was chipped, adding to an image of a precocious child.

"Boss! It's been forever since you stopped by! You haven't abandoned me, have ya?" The blond laughed and grabbed Konohamaru in an embrace that was one part hug and two parts headlock.

"Hell no, Konohamaru. As if you'd let me. You'd just follow me around with your stupid rock boxes."

"That was like ten years ago! Are you going senile already?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the two started roughhousing like boys half their age. He walked further into the stables. Konohamaru managed to escape Naruto's hold, and stumbled back, knocking into Ino. She let him fall into the ground.

"Careful, little boy," she said fondly. "These silk robes are worth more than your life." Konohamaru flipped to his feet with the grace a mere stable boy shouldn't have and pulled down his lower eyelid at the noblewoman mockingly.

"Lady Ino, you're going on the hunt tomorrow? You know they're hunting boar, right? Are you the quarry?" Naruto laughed raucously at the bad pun on her name. Ino's eye twitched even as she looked over Konohamaru's thin form.

"That joke got old before you were even born, brat. And have you forgotten to eat again?" A shutter suddenly closed over the teenager's expressive face.

"Stop worrying about me, Lady Yamanaka," he said shortly. "I know you're just doing that because of your own guilty conscience. Stop that." A dark emotion flickered across Ino's eyes before she blinked and smiled with too many teeth.

"Little boy, you need to eat if you're going to even hope of being taller than my elbow," she said. "It's aesthetically unpleasing if the stable boy turns out to be a little troll. You'll traumatize the horses." The shutters opened again, as if Ino had pulled a string.

"I'm not a little troll. I'm still growing!"

"Could have fooled me. How far the Sarutobi have fallen..."

Sakura gave Hinata a pleading look as she pulled her and Naruto away from the bickering pair.

"There's some history between their families," she whispered with a wince. "Please don't mind them." Hinata gave them a quick glance before she let the medic lead her further into the stables. It didn't look like bad blood. It looked like an older sister trying to fuss over her little brother, except the boy was too proud to admit his hurt.

"Sarutobi, Sarutobi," she muttered to herself. The name was too familiar to dismiss, but Hinata couldn't think of any families in the Sun Kingdom that was associated with horses in particular. It was yet another mystery she would need to tuck away on her growing list.

Sasuke was standing in front of the stall of a black stallion when she and Sakura caught up. The label on the side told Hinata the horse's name was "Storm", a name she agreed with since his coat shone blue from certain angles, like a lightning storm. Sharp intelligence in the horse's eyes made him appear almost demonic. Though the way he was eyeing Sasuke's fingers didn't help.

"This is Storm, my steed," the prince introduced. He pointed to the stallion, and then smoothly moved his hand back. Storm's teeth clacked together around the empty space where Sasuke's fingers had been moments before. "He's...opinionated."

"For some reason, Storm only likes Sasuke. Naruto tried to ride him, and lost a good chunk of his ass in the process," Sakura explained with a snicker. "Most awkward healing session ever."

"That never happened!" protested Naruto. He clapped his hands protectively over his rear and glared accusingly at Storm. Hinata frowned, trying to picture how a horse could even reach that place of his rider in the first place.

"How..."

"It's possible," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Storm can get rather creative." The stallion's ears perked at the praising tone and he looked oddly smug for a horse. Hinata giggled at his antics and approached the stall. She extended a hand for the horse to sniff. Sasuke tensed.

"Don't! He..." Storm bumped his nose against Hinata's palm gently. "...bites..." The three ninja were speechless as Hinata stroked the side of Storm's muzzle with a small smile.

"You're lovely," she whispered to the horse. He snorted, as if to say "obviously," and nudged her insistently for more petting.

"What...the..." Sasuke leaned over Hinata to peer at his ride, only to jump back when Storm struck like a viper. Naruto and Sakura burst out into belly laughs.

"Looks like you've been dumped, bastard!" The prince glared at Hinata as if it were her fault.

"Animals have always liked me," Hinata offered. That seemed to appease Sasuke until Storm decided to snuff at Hinata's hair like an affectionate dog.

"That's another one you've somehow roped under your spell," he accused. He grabbed the saddle and tack hanging on the opposite wall and marched over to face Storm.

"You're my steed," he told the horse. He unlatched the stall door to saddle up, but Storm neighed in protest and danced out of his reach. The stallion minced his way behind Hinata and snorted regally. "I'm not going to argue with a damn pony," Sasuke snapped. "Get. Here. Now. Before I have you turned into a gelding." Storm gave Hinata a woeful look unfitting for such a large stallion and slowly clopped his way towards his master. Sasuke tossed the saddle over Storm's back and bent down to buckle it in place. Halfway through, the prince stood up and gave his ride a challenging look. "Really? Holding your breath is the oldest trick in the book."

"May I ride him instead? Please?" Hinata asked with a hopeful smile. "I'm getting quite fond of Storm." His body language practically screamed an immediate "no" but for some reason, Sasuke sulkily dropped the reins into her awaiting hands.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Sakura and Naruto wisely said nothing at all.

When Ino and Konohamaru joined them again, Hinata already had Storm saddled and reined. To the boy's credit, he only gave her a brief stare of shock before quickly leading out several more horses for the others. Sasuke ended up with a gray stallion named Rain.

They decided to stay in the main field, where the snow wasn't too deep. Five abandoned targets sat on the edge, and the competitive personalities of the group quickly spurred the agreement of an archery contest. The hastily compiled rules were simple: each person would ride parallel to the targets and shoot five arrows. Whoever got the most number of bulls-eyes was the winner. Naruto eagerly grabbed four sets of bows and arrows from the stable shed.

Hinata received her bow and quiver of arrows from him with a small smile. She could only vaguely recall the last time she'd used one. Archery was useful, but only when she had access to arrows. Those were hard to come by in the desert and too easily lost in the sand, so Hinata had been forced to abandon her bow early on.

She plucked at the cord already pulling the bow into a sweeping arch, listening to the twang as it vibrated. Normally, bows were not strung until needed to maintain the power of the cords, but this was more than passable for a mere contest. Hinata tied the quiver to the saddle and clicked her tongue, coaxing Storm into a canter. They made a few easy laps around the others, who were still readying their bows. He was well-trained, and responded easily to her guidance with her knees. Tired of waiting, Hinata rode past the targets, and shot five in quick succession. Three hit the targets, barely, while two flew off into the forest beyond them. She winced as she rode to retrieve the three. Her accuracy had significantly diminished.

"Rusty?" Sasuke was ready, and flexed his bow in preparation.

"I haven't shot one in years," Hinata admitted.

"Then that wasn't bad at all."

Sasuke kicked Rain into a full gallop, and shot off five arrows with practiced motions. Five distant snaps reverberated in the clearing, as if neatly applauding the perfect line of bulls-eyes. Sasuke retrieved his arrows and returned to the group with a smirk.

"Not bad at all," he reiterated. Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes, even though no one would see it. No wonder he was so magnanimous with his praise earlier.

Naruto cantered by the targets, fumbling the shots with unpracticed fingers. Somehow, he still landed three bulls-eyes and only loses one arrow in the forest. Ino followed Naruto's performance with far smoother motions - four only slightly off-center and a fifth on the edge. Sakura does marginally better. In the end, Sasuke still won this round while Hinata did the worst. It grated slightly at her pride, and she easily agreed to a second round.

This time, Hinata closed her mind to the outside world as Storm galloped across the field, locking away all sensations until there was only the target, the wind, and the pulse of her heart matching her horse's hooves. Hinata drew her first arrow and pulled back the cord, eye following the line of the arrow. The wind stung her eyes and the strain of her muscles was uncomfortable, but she held her body still as they approached the first target. Hinata released.

Perfect bulls-eye.

Like migrating geese falling into line on the updraft of the first, she drew three more near-perfect shots. The last one would determine her standing in this contest. Hinata narrowed her focus, and readied her last arrow. Her fingers tense in anticipation until the perfect moment.

It flew wildly into the sky.

Storm had suddenly reared up on his hind legs and then took off into a gallop into the forest behind the targets. Hinata jerked the reins, but he ignored her and crashed straight into the bramble and deep snow drifts.

"Stop! Stop! Storm, what is the matter?" Hinata leaned forward, both to avoid the whipping branches above and to look at Storm. His eyes, originally dark and intelligent, were glazed.

"Storm!" She dug her heels more insistently into his belly, but the stallion did not seem to register anything. He didn't even try to duck under the branches and the drops of blood gleamed red against the black of his ears. Something was horribly, horribly wrong. Hinata began to jump off of his back to pull Storm to a stop, only to realize that she couldn't get off the saddle.

Something was forcibly keeping her there.

"Byakugan," she hissed. Chakra was pulling at her thighs and calves, so subtle that she never noticed earlier. A sticking jutsu. She couldn't lift herself more than an inch off the saddle. Even her boots were immobile in the stirrups.

Storm broke through the copse of brambles. The snow wasn't as deep, but up ahead, she could see the sharp edges of rocks protruding ominously from the blanket of white, right before it the slope dropped away. There was a ravine up ahead. But Storm wasn't slowing down at all. She couldn't see any sign of genjutsu cast over him. Whatever was controlling him in this frenzy was on a level beyond her abilities.

Forcing herself to calm down, Hinata quickly assessed her situation, even as the rocks ahead approached. She couldn't stop Storm, but she couldn't just let him carry her to death either. Hinata reached down to unbuckle the saddle, hoping she could slide the saddle off and fall into the thick bank of snow before the sharp drop. Her gloved fingers skittered uselessly against the metal buckle. She ripped off her gloves and tried again. Still no use.

It was jammed. Another jutsu.

Someone really wanted Sasuke dead.

The idea of slitting Storm's throat to stop him occurred to her, but the thought repulsed her. And at this speed, they would only topple into the ravine regardless. She didn't even have the time to curse. Her only chance was to break the jutsu holding her to the saddle.

Hinata teased chakra over her skin, unhooking the chakra binding her to the leather of the saddle. Too slow. She was too slow. Her feet were still bound to the stirrups and they were practically looking down the maw of the ravine.

Hinata bit back a scream as Storm barreled over the edge.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed as he watched Hinata ride. The ex-princess' archery skills had been barely passable the first round, but her second showing was beginning to rival his. Two bulls-eyes perfectly executed, and she was now aiming for the third. Her high ponytail sailed behind her in the wind, highlighting the line of her perfect posture. Whoever had trained her was a master. Hinata guided Storm as if they were one creature.<p>

Her third shot was also perfect.

Even with still healing ribs.

Sasuke inwardly cringed. He knew he was pushy and demanding, but torturing Hinata while she was still injured seemed a little too much like outright bullying. And it invalidated her as an opponent. Anything he did to extract revenge was voided since he got absolutely no satisfaction out of kicking someone who was already down. Even if that someone continually mocked him of his inabilities. And stole his favorite stallion.

The fourth was also a bulls-eye.

Sasuke hoped she didn't make the fifth. Petty, yes, but fairness and sportsmanship never had a place in his life. Nobody else played fair, so why should he? Sasuke had his honor, but he wasn't about to allow someone else an undue advantage just for dignity's sake.

Her arrow flew into the sky.

His burst of satisfaction immediately petered out when Storm ran wild into the bramble forest behind the target, despite his rider's obvious protest.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's she doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glanced at Ino. The noblewoman was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Something's wrong. She's not trying to escape," Ino said. Sasuke wheeled Rain back towards the targets. The bramble forest.

Shit. There were several treacherous ravines hidden by the snow back there.

"I'm going after her, you two find Konohamaru!" Sasuke barked over his shoulder as he kicked Rain into a full gallop. Storm, for all his personality, was the best stallion Sasuke even had ridden. That horse was far too intelligent for his own good, but he would never disobey his rider to crash about in a dangerous forest like a crazed creature. Something was wrong.

Their trail was far too easy to follow, even at a quick canter. Broken twigs glistened with fresh blood. Scraps of clothing and hair littered other branches like bad decorations. The haphazard hoof prints indicated that Storm was going at an unnatural pace. No rider in their right mind would drive their horse to such a speed. Especially not someone like Hinata who clearly cherished horses.

Unsettled, Sasuke sped up. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't find two corpses at the bottom of some cliff. When the prince realized that Storm's prints disappeared over the lip of the chasm, his stomach dropped along with the face of the landscape. He dismounted and slowly approached the edge. He looked down.

There was too much blood.

Hinata lay curled several feet from Storm, her clothes a tattered mess. A red-sheened tanto lay near her hand. Sasuke leaped down to them, thinking nothing of approaching the crime scene. Whomever instigated this mess had lost the element of surprise and would be long gone by now. A quick scan of his surroundings reassured him that his Guardian was still around, likely Crocodile.

Sasuke checked for heartbeats or breathing. His peripheral vision collapsed, closing in on the focal point of their chests. Storm wasn't breathing. He had broken his neck. Sasuke hesitated, then gritted his teeth and gently closed Storm's eyes. His best stallion was gone.

But Hinata was still alive. The steady rise and fall of her upper torso stills an erratic part of him that he didn't even realize was shaking. He knelt by her and scanned her body carefully for injuries. The majority of her trousers were cut away, revealing painful looking chakra burns along the insides of her legs. Her legs were so pale that they seemed to blend into the snow, making the burns stand out all the more angrily. The source of the blood around her was the raw patches on the balls of her feet. It looked like she'd tried to dance on razor blades.

"Summoning no Jutsu." Mozou appeared with a puff of smoke. "Mozou, go to Sakura and tell them to wait in the stables. Tell her to get her med kit." He dispelled the raven before he could protest.

"Sasuke?" She shifted and put a hand to her head. Her arms were scratched, but other than her feet, there were no other immediately worrying injuries. Sasuke pulled out a roll of gauze as he squatted next to her and began to wrap her feet. Distantly, he was mildly shocked to note that her feet were distinctly average sized, maybe even slightly larger. He'd expected delicate little dancer feet, like kitten paws. With the rest of her so tiny, it would make more sense.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of such stupid musings and focused on bandaging her wounds. Thankfully, her skin was still warm. There was no immediate danger. This was twice that Hinata had saved his life and only ended up wounded for her troubles. He thought he'd paid her back when he let her escape, but the slightly sick feeling of owing a debt only weighed heavier on his conscience. Hinata sat up and watched him.

"Someone's trying to kill you," she told him. Sasuke glanced at her through his bangs and then returned his gaze back to the bandages.

"I know." He tied a firm knot to finish. She stared at him as he stood and gathered her gloves. He disregarded the unsalvageable remains of her boots.

"You're not even worried?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow condescendingly. Was he really wrong about her identity? Any proper royal wouldn't be bothered by something as common as the occasional assassination attempt. "Kidnappings yes," she insisted. "But it's not normal for someone to try so hard to kill you. Someone was controlling Storm -" she trailed as she remembered.

"_Is he...?_" Sasuke shook his head slightly. Hinata bit her lip, and kept going. "And there was a jutsu keeping me in the saddle."

"It's normal for me," he said tersely. He took another moment to gently unbuckle Storm's saddle and toss it up where Rain was waiting. While it was unlikely they'd find anything, evidence was always good to have. "Storm wasn't the first horse I've lost in a situation like this." Sasuke scowled when she actually dared to look at him with pity.

"_I'm sorry._"

"Stop looking at me like it's sad thing. Means I'm an important person." He slipped an arm under her knees and one around her waist. She stiffened at the sudden contact but didn't protest. Sasuke leaped back out of the ravine. He deposited her on Rain's saddle and then began to tie Storm's old saddle to the back while thinking about how they could arrange themselves for the trip back. The human being in him dictated that he let Hinata ride the horse despite the burns on her legs, since the snow drifts on the way back would be terrible to traverse on foot. Walking on to top of the snow with chakra was near impossible due to the structural nature of it, but he really didn't want to carry the girl while in the saddle either.

To his great surprise, Hinata slipped of the saddle onto bare, bandaged feet and began slogging her way back the way they came. Faint, red splotches dotted the snow like fallen flower petals. That sick feeling was back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke strode forward and grabbed her arm. Hinata pinched her mouth in a slight frown. Her face was still hidden with that stupid half-veil. His fingers itched to rip off her blindfold, but she had just inadvertently saved his life. He clenched his free hand into a fist instead.

"I can't ride with my chakra burns. And I don't mind the walk." She might have been believable if her lips weren't turning blue.

"Don't mind? You're a terrible liar. And you're _bleeding_," Sasuke hissed like a wet cat. She must think very little of him if she would try such a poor excuse.

"The snow numbs the pain. That is the best solution in this case for both our comfort." He was so confused by her utter sincerity that he let her pull her arm from his grip. She turned and kept making her way through the knee-deep snow. She wasn't doing this out of spite or hurt dignity or even some misguided form of nobility. Hinata actually thought this was the best course of action. In some twisted Machiavellian way, it was, but then why did he feel so sick as he watched her thin form steadfastly struggle forward?

Sasuke didn't understand why he was so irritated that she was doing what he'd secretly hoped for. Wasn't it for the best, if he could ride solo? She'd simply acted accordingly to his physical cues, by not really reacting _to_ him but only reacting _around_ him.

Sasuke paused. That was why she annoyed him so much, even from the start. Everything he did she simply took into stride with an insulting resignation on her part. As if he was just another tired fact of life. He was just another pebble, and she was the water that encountered him and simply flowed around him. Just another obstacle to be sidestepped.

Any other girl would have pretended not to notice his discomfort or have tried to negotiate something for her advantage. Sasuke was well aware of how forceful he could be at times. He simply held everyone to higher standards, even if most of them couldn't meet them. Most people pushed back, but Hinata just accepted his wishes and simply found another path of lesser resistance.

Frankly, the apathy was pissing him off. It was like she didn't acknowledge his existence as a person. She registered Yamanaka and Sakura, and easily spoke with them. She responded to Naruto, like when she moved to stop him from dirtying the floor.

But not Sasuke.

Sure, she had helped clean the dojo and even sparred with him, but those were still actions formulated for the purpose of evading him as efficiently as possible. Even the incident when she had kicked dirt at him for disrespecting that dead horse had been more for the horse than him. Her only direct reaction was when he accused her of hurting the lives of a kingdom of innocents, when he all but dragged it out of her.

Sasuke jumped into Rain's saddle and cantered up to her. He dipped down and lifted her by her belt, placing her neatly across his lap. She actually squeaked in surprise. Finally, a proper reaction.

"Stop making me look like the bad guy," he said disdainfully. "And Sakura and Yamanaka would kill me if you lost toes." She only nodded. Another non-reaction. It made Sasuke want to shake her, just to see what else she would endure so placidly. But she was already shaking on her own. Her cloak was too tattered to do much and while her arms were covered, everything below mid-thigh was exposed to the bite of the cold.

With only a small amount of hesitance, Sasuke pulled the edges of his cloak forward and tried to wrap it around her, so they could share his body heat. However, she was perched uncomfortably on his knees and the horn of the saddle. She seemed reluctant to touch him. With all her crazy history, Sasuke almost forgot that Hinata had been a crown princess. This wasn't some bar wench he could easily manhandle like a toy.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he said with a flare of annoyance. "If you sit like that, I won't be able to direct the horse. I promise I'm not contagious, if you would deign to touch me." She scooted marginally closer. He wrapped his cloak so it enclosed both of them. Now he could reach around her to grab the reins. Hinata made no protest, but he noticed that her feet were still hanging beyond the hem of his cloak. Was she stupid? Then he remembered that it was more probable that she couldn't feel her extremities anymore. Sasuke contemplated if he'd eaten something bad this morning, because that sick feeling was back, like his stomach and heart were trying to switch places.

With a huff, he gingerly reached over to pluck her legs up by her ankles, one by one, so her heels rested against his thigh. She didn't resist, though the new balance of her curled legs forced her to lean further into his chest. There was a moment of awkward rearrangement of their respective body parts, and Sasuke winced as her head knocked against his collarbone.

"Sorry," she whispered. But Sasuke generously didn't say anything even though his collarbone throbbed and the chill of her body was starting to transfer onto his skin. "Thank you."

"Don't," he gritted out. "I'm only tolerating this for a little while." He snapped the reins and Rain started back towards the target field. They traveled in strained silence, with only the crunch of snow under Rain's hooves and the light clink of the horse's bit prodding the tension. Progress was slow though the deep snow drifts and tangle of menacing brier branches. Her body temperature slowly warmed and it no longer felt like he was hugging an icicle. Normally, Sasuke loathed being touched, but Hinata was an unobtrusive presence. And the feel of her head tucked under his chin was not altogether unpleasant.

"I tried to save Storm." She spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I know," he replied tersely. It was a wonder how she even managed to perform as a bounty hunter, given how soft-hearted she was when it came to other creatures. Sasuke could be understandably upset about the loss of Storm, since he'd had him for several years now. But she had only just met the spirited stallion.

The two lapsed back into a cumbersome kind of quiet, caught in a forced embrace by the cold circumstance. While Sasuke found the situation tolerable, it was anything but comfortable. She had stopped shaking, but was still as tense as drawn bow, probably from a combination of pain and embarrassment. He could still feel the chill of her heels seep into his leg and her weapons dug into his stomach.

Sasuke glance down to see her fidgeting. She was pressing her index fingers together so forcefully that the tips had turned white. The prince suddenly had double vision, where he found himself watching a pair of childish hands doing the same action alongside the princess's nervous tic. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Hinata looked up at him curiously.

"_What's wrong_?"

"If you have nothing better to do with your hands, you can keep the cloak closed," he suggested. Her fingers snapped apart and slowly curled around the edges of his cloak instead. She pulled the material closer and the cold draft around his neck lessened.

Again, their words stalled, like a kite that never could quite make it up into the air despite numerous attempts.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Hinata was not a crybaby. She didn't cry at the smallest provocation. Even if her empathy got the best of her, she learned at a young age to cry noiselessly so no one would know. Regardless, Hinata didn't waste tears easily. Therefore, it was a measure of just how awkward the ride back was, when Hinata almost cried in relief as she and Sasuke finally rode into the stables.<p>

The others were serious and silent, patiently waiting for Sasuke's orders. A white-faced Konohamaru, however, did not show such restraint and rushed forward before they even had a chance to dismount, tumbling over his feet and words.

"Where is Storm? I didn't see anything. He isn't hurt is he? Do we need to go get him! No one has touched Storm except me and I would have told you so -" Sasuke reached down and squeezed the top of the teen's skull warningly with long fingers.

"Shut. Up." Konohamaru's mouth closed with a click as the prince continued. "It isn't your fault so stop acting like a damn girl. Storm is dead, but Kin survived." The younger boy calmed, but he still looked questioningly at Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "It was a quick, clean death," he said quietly. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke began barking out commands. "Yamanaka, take this saddle to Itachi. Tell him there was another attempt - he'll know what I mean. Naruto, help me get Kin down. Sakura, your med kit. Konohamaru, do your job."

They obeyed, bursting into a noise of movement to complete their respective tasks. Sasuke undid the clasp of his cloak and eased it around so he could wrap it around Hinata's bare legs. It didn't escape her attention that he was careful to keep her legs covered during the entire process, and she gave him a grateful look. He narrowed his eyes slightly, warning her against taking his actions for granted. She offered an awkward smile in return to show that she understood. He scowled and then transferred her over to Naruto's waiting arms. She winced as the exchange caused her injuries to chafe.

"Sorry. Am I bothering a wound?" the blond asked with an apologetic smile. Hinata shook her head and steadied herself with hesitant fingers on his shoulders. Sasuke dismounted and handed their ride over to Konohamaru, while Naruto carried her over to a blanket the medic had set out over the hay.

"Boys, turn around." Sakura spoke in a harsh tone that brooked no disobedience, and the two males obeyed. The medic flipped back Sasuke's cloak and winced. "Damage isn't bad," the pink-haired girl admitted, "but it must hurt like a bitch."

"What is it?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. He almost turned his head, but caught himself and bounced up and down on his toes instead.

"Chakra burns," Sasuke answered as Sakura placed green-glowing hands to Hinata's burns. Immediately, the constant heat of agony cooled to a more tolerable level, and she relaxed with small sigh. "Don't forget her feet," he added offhandedly. He had his arms crossed, and was leaning against a nearby post. "I'm not carrying her back to the palace." Sakura rolled her eyes with exasperation as she began unwrapping Hinata's feet.

"And here I didn't notice the gigantic bleeding wounds on her feet. Thank you for reminding me." She glanced down. "Did you do this to yourself?" Hinata nodded.

"I couldn't release the sticking jutsu fast enough," she said softly. Sakura hissed in sympathetic sympathy as she removed a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and several gauze pads.

"This is going hurt," she warned as she doused the gauze generously. Hinata bit her lower lip as the medic pressed the pads to her raw wounds. Searing agony gripped her feet, but she didn't utter a sound. However, she did clench the straw around her in a death grip. Then within seconds that dragged like minutes, Sakura applied her healing chakra and the hurt was washed away. The pink-haired girl gave her an approving look as she draped Sasuke's cloak back over Hinata. "I'm impressed. Even certain hardened shinobi I know cry like little children when their wounds get cleaned."

An indignant sort of silence emanated from her teammates' backs and Sakura stuck out her tongue in a conspiring manner. Hinata giggled.

"I suppose I'm tougher than these 'little boys'," she said, feeling secure enough to joke. The medic paused a moment in surprise, and then smiled even wider.

"Even though that's not saying much," Sakura added in feigned sadness.

"Not fair!" Naruto protested. "You can't talk behind our backs! Literally!"

"Are you finished yet?" the Uchiha said in a clipped voice.

"Yes, yes, your highness." Sakura's voice was too sing-song to be serious, and Sasuke turned around to pin both of them with a glare.

The enormity of her situation hit Hinata like a Jyuuken blow to the heart. For the first time, she could say she almost felt safe, that she didn't feel the constant pressure of her paranoia folding in on her. No one was trying to discover her identity, or kill her specifically. Instead, Sakura was treating her wounds while Sasuke and Naruto guarded for them. They were mocking each other in an easy default for a tense situation, and they were including her like she belonged. Regardless of whether Team 7 already knew/guessed who she really was, they were treating her like an ally instead of a hated criminal. Granted, it was probably because she had essentially saved the prince's life, but the warm feeling didn't go away. Tears prickled Hinata's eyes and she blinked in shock. She hadn't realized how much of a toll the past few years of self-imposed isolation had taken on her.

"Sakura, you missed a spot," Sasuke said brusquely. Hinata shook her head, discomfited by how aware of her moods Sasuke was. She needed to keep a better handle on her emotions. She was still a fugitive in hiding.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, making sure to steel her voice. "Could I get a pair of pants and shoes, though?"

Konohamaru had an extra pair of both, and he easily agreed to share. Sasuke then herded them back into the castle and towards Itachi's office. For all of Team 7's levity, an assassination attempt was still no laughing matter.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

****** **Much thanks to my beta, Rhinst. You're the best**!

- "Kakashi is sexy" was the phrase that was used to introduce me to the Naruto series. Enough said. (Though I wonder what Kakashi actually gestured to Sasuke at the dinner table...hmmmm)

- Apparently sometimes horses hold their breaths so you can't buckle the saddle on tight enough and you slide off. I read this in Tamora Pierce, btw.

-If you haven't noticed, I have no naming sense whatsoever. Sure, it sounds better in Japanese, but that's because I can't get away with calling a capital "capital". But I can with horse names. XP

-If you wonder why Sasuke doesn't just run after Hinata on foot...note the brambles and snowdrifts. 1) he's not an elf 2) there are no trees to do the ninja shimmy on them 3) he's too hot and will melt the snow XD and 4) I wanted SasuHina riding a horse together, dammit.

-Also, have any of you noticed the little hints of fairytales I put in? Hint: I love "The Little Mermaid."

-Hopefully, Sasuke's "epiphany" shed some light on Hinata's character (and his). She's a survivor. Sure, she's unconfrontational almost to a fault, and that makes her seem weak at times, but that's as much as her strength as it is her weakness. She accepts her obstacles and does her best to simply move around them. Yes, she resigns herself too easily at times, but that's what Sasuke is for. Again, character growth, yo.

-And I'll get back to the action...eventually. I just wanted to toss in some SasuHina (it's about time, no?).

-You may notice that I describe Hinata and Itachi as water, while Sasuke is lightning/heat/fire. Interpret how you like, but I'm for the school of 'opposites attract'. Also, note the lightning and water combine to make some truly scary shit. A puddle water with a power line in it is pretty much a death sentence if you touch.

-Thank you thank you thank you my lovely reviewers. You make me swoon and roll all over my keyboard. Kisses and hugs to all of you.

- On that note, keep reviewing! Even a little bit goes a long way. When my motivation lags, I pore through your reviews and I feel rejuvenated!


	9. Chapter 9

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was protected._

_Her team was sent to patrol the mountain pass that connected the desert borders of the Sun Kingdom to the wetlands of the Moon Kingdom. It was only supposed to be a formality, so they never expected the brutal attack. Ninja wearing the insignia of the Sun descended upon them like wolves. The genin team had no chance._

_They were driven like fleeing deer, heartbeats thrumming against harsh breaths as the Sun ninja chased them to exhaustion. And the reinforcements were coming too late. Finally, her teacher stopped and turned to face their hunters._

_"Protect the princess!" she ordered, a desperate swan song in the name of duty._

_Her teammates forced her to keep running. Their pursuers decreased in number until there was only one. But even one was enough to kill the princess. At the last moment, the Inuzuka shielded her with his body, and the splash of warmth seeping into the princess's clothes sickened her. The Aburame managed to defeat the assassin, but the Inuzuka's eyes were already glazed over._

_"We need to go, Princess. There might be more of them." The Aburame dragged the princess away, her ears ringing with canine howls of sorrow._

_The ambush was later confirmed to be due to impostors attempting to drive a wedge between the Sun and Moon Kingdom, and it was only the first of many more. But none were as tragic as the one on the princess's team. Half of her team was eliminated so easily. They had defended their princess, but it was duty that tore them apart. The princess never wanted to depend on another team again, and renounced her ninja uniform. The kingdom never forgave her for such weakness._

_And so, her younger sister was named the new heir._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Itachi was expecting them. The Guardians opened the door and they rushed into the king's office without additional announcement. Ino was already seated in one of the chairs to the side with the saddle on the floor, pale with worry. She looked at Hinata questioningly and she gave the blond a slight comforting smile to show that she was fine.<p>

"Good evening," Itachi said with a stern expression. He didn't give them a chance to play through the usual courtesies. "Report." Hinata started with a brief summary of her side of the events, followed by Sasuke's version of what happened after she and Storm had fallen into the ravine. The king listened with narrowed eyes, arms folded in a foreboding posture.

"So the horse is still there?" Itachi asked at the end of Sasuke's account. They nodded. "Go bring back the body along with any further evidence. Do hurry." Naruto and Sakura bowed respectfully and headed for the door, while Sasuke remained where he stood. "You too Sasuke. You and Kin were the only ones to be present at the scene of the crime. I need to speak with her, so you should direct your team to the site." The prince blinked, but wisely didn't protest and followed his teammates out. Only Hinata and Ino remained in the room with the king. Hinata felt a mild secrecy jutsu surround them.

"First of all, I must thank you for saving Sasuke's life, Hinata," the Sun king said sincerely with a small nod. Hinata returned the minuscule gesture, confused by the almost warmth of Itachi's frozen expression. Sasuke had brushed off the attack as nothing, and it wasn't like she had knowingly tried to save him. "While you took his place inadvertently, few could have escaped the situation as efficiently as you did. I examined the saddle Lady Yamanaka brought me - you are lucky to be alive. If you hadn't detached yourself from the saddle soon enough, a hidden seal would have broken your neck as cleanly as Storm's neck most likely was."

Despite Itachi's cool gaze on her, Hinata couldn't keep her eyes from widening as a cold chill slithered down her spine. Now that the king mentioned it, it was strange that Storm would only break his neck when he had jumped feet first into the gorge. It had been a jutsu after all. She hadn't realized how close she had been from death. "Even if you were not aware, for the risk and injuries you suffered, I must thank you and commend you." She clenched her fists and bowed her head slightly again in acquiesce. He turned so he faced both girls, expression suddenly even more grim.

"But the real reason why I dismissed Team 7 is because I must clarify something. My foolish little brother may have dismissed it as yet another annoyance, but this attempt on his life perturbs me greatly."

"So it's not normal," Hinata breathed with a strange mix of relief and worry. The king raised an eyebrow slightly at her interjection.

"No, it is not. I trust Lady Yamanaka will be able to fill you in on the details later, as I have already explained the situation to her." Ino made a graceful gesture of affirmation when Itachi glanced over at her.

"Why are you trusting me with so much information?" Hinata asked. As a former Moon Kingdom citizen, she was one of the last people he should be confiding in.

"Because it is you, Hinata," Itachi said. "Despite your previous affiliation with the Moon King, you are also not directly opposed to the Sun Kingdom. While I don't require any professions of allegiance on your part, I find a semi-neutral party like yourself far more trustworthy than someone who only pretends to be on my side." Hinata understood that. Better have someone honestly apathetic rather than spewing lies about their loyalty in order to get close enough to stab you in the back. Itachi looked pleased that she understood so quickly and continued.

"In that light, I have my first two tasks for -" A knock interrupted him. Itachi frowned. "Enter." Team 7 re-entered with matching expressions of consternation that troubled Hinata.

"Everything's gone," Sasuke muttered, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. "Storm's corpse, Kin's boots and bits of her cloak along the trail, even the tracks. It's as if it never happened. Even the broken brambles and such were cleaned up." Itachi's features didn't move, though the air around him seemed noticeably heavier.

"Sit." Team 7 meekly tried to obey, despite the lack of chairs. Sakura took the remaining seat next to Ino. Finally, Naruto perched himself on the arm of Hinata's chair and Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against Itachi's desk. "The situation is worse than I'd hoped it would be. This indicates that the assassin or his comrades have already infiltrated the castle on a long term basis." The prince looked unimpressed.

"This season is the time with the greatest amount of traffic in and out of the palace," he disagreed. "If anything, this is also the best the time for an assassination attempt. Just give me two Guardians and be done with this."

"This was an inside job," Itachi corrected. "There was an additional seal that you were not aware of. If Kin had not so forcefully detached herself from the saddle, the jutsu would have broken her neck." Sasuke became unnaturally still.

"Those take at least a week to layer into a saddle," Sakura whispered. She'd studied such types of sealing jutsu before for slow healing wounds and had explained the mechanism of it to her teammates. Like painting a wall, each layer required time to settle before the next could be applied. Otherwise, the chakras could clash and collapse the entire structure. "And for something to wait for such a specific moment of impact would require closer to weeks."

"An inside job," Sasuke whispered in agreement. He looked like he wished he was right instead, and Hinata agreed with him.

"While that was a conclusion that I've already come to, the hasty disappearance of the evidence is even more telling. We will need to rectify our strategy." Hinata felt the privacy jutsu unravel subtly. "Crocodile, please show yourself."

Everyone but the Uchiha brothers flinched when the Guardian suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. He knelt on the ground, his red-brown cowl pulled up over his hair. Hinata could see the corner of a grin drawn on his bone-white mask even with his head bent down in a respect.

"Your Highness?" Itachi gestured for him to rise, and Crocodile obeyed.

"As of today, Crocodile is assigned the codename of 'Sai'. Remove your mask." Sai hesitated for a moment.

"Your identity will not be any more compromised than necessary," Itachi reassured him. "The people present in this room will quickly deduce that you are Crocodile during the time of your new assignment anyways, and I can reassign titles if that is required." The mask came off. Several of them gasped, including Hinata. Beneath the grinning crocodile mask, there was a pale, expressionless face that eerily echoed the features of the prince. He had to be related. "Sai is indeed of Uchiha descent. His resemblance to the prince is a lucky coincidence that will be quintessential to the mission I will be issuing him." Everyone was watching the king curiously and Itachi turned sharp eyes to Sai.

"Uchiha Sai, your primary goal is still to protect Uchiha Sasuke. However, I am altering the conditions of your method - you will become the prince's decoy and draw further assassination attempts on to yourself."

"Yes, your highness," Sai said stiffly.

"You will make your debut as Prince Sasuke at the Winter Ball. You have a little less than two weeks to learn his mannerisms. Lady Yamanaka will accompany him to instruct him on any further nuances and the rest of you will aid him in any way you require it." Itachi glanced at Ino, who gracefully hid the expression of shock that flickered across her features.

"Yes, your highness," they said.

"Wait," Sasuke interjected. "Does that mean I am no longer required to attend?"

"Valiant attempt, but no. The safest place you can be during the Winter Ball is in the ballroom. While you will not be "Prince Sasuke", you should still be present in case something goes wrong. Have you chosen someone to escort yet?" Sasuke scowled and then abruptly jabbed a finger in Hinata's direction. She stared at him incredulously. He hadn't even bothered to ask her. What was she? A shadow clone?

"Kin?" Naruto asked, catching the tightening of Hinata's posture. "Did you even ask her?"

"She's the only other female other than Sakura and Yamanaka in the know of the situation, right?" the prince muttered. "I'm not taking Lady Naruto no matter how desperate I get."

"And Lady Naruto doesn't want you either!" the blond ninja snapped back. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Team 7 and Sai may leave," Itachi said dismissively. "I have something else to discuss with Lady Yamanaka." Sasuke gave his brother a suspicious look, but remained quiet and lead the others out of the room. A much stronger jutsu enveloped the three of them. "Crocodile has been a loyal Guardian for the Uchiha family for years." Itachi stared at the door where the man in question had just exited. "However, his loyalties are not with me." Both Ino and Hinata stared at the king in alarm.

"Would forcing him into the open be effective?" Ino asked. Her body was tense, as if she wanted to personally toss Sai into the dungeons. Itachi almost looked amused.

"You are partially correct. He is hindered in the open, but it is not him that I am trying to reveal."

"The person who possesses his loyalty," Hinata said. The king inclined his head once.

"Which brings me to my tasks for you." Itachi glanced at the door where Team 7 and Sai had just exited. "I believe that Sai belongs to a certain secret organization. The greatest proof would be a seal on the back of his tongue. You will find it and confirm if it exists." Hinata nodded in acceptance even as she worried over how she could possibly achieve it with a substandard Byakugan. And seals generally only appeared when active, meaning she had the best chance to see the seal when Sai was outright trying to avoid the specified triggers.

"The second task applies to both of you. You are to report to me regarding all the people that Sasuke interacts with and give me a new perspective. Do keep this from the rest of them, however, as Team 7 was compiled and trained to be a frontal assault team. Reconnaissance is not their strength, and playing a long-term show may be beyond their specialties. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai can protect my foolish little brother from most threats, but as today clearly demonstrates, that is no longer enough." The king had tight control over his expressions, but no one could mistake the dark look in his eyes. Itachi was not someone to be played with.

"Yes, your highness," Ino said smoothly. "We will complete our mission as quickly as possible." The elder Uchiha brother blinked, and then any sign murderous intent was gone on the blank canvas of his handsome face. Instead, he smiled slightly, clearly a false move to put them at ease.

"Thank you, Lady Yamanaka. I appreciate your service to the kingdom." The final tone in his words indicated that this conversation had reached its end. Ino stood up and bowed instead of curtsying as she usually did, signifying her commitment as a warrior for the king, not a mere lady of the court.

"My pleasure to serve, my king."

"I will do my best in the tasks," Hinata said as she also stood and bowed. She remembered Itachi's earlier reference to false proclamations of loyalty and only promised what she could guarantee.

"Then you are dismissed." Ino and she headed for the door. "Oh, and Hinata, I am also still waiting for the other report regarding the events of your exile." She looked back at him and Itachi gave her a look of expectation.

"I'm...working on it." It was a blatant lie, but Itachi only looked vaguely amused and bade them both a good day as they exited.

Team 7 and Sai were waiting outside. The Guardian had already managed to change into the Sun jounin uniform black shirt and pants, complete with a flak jacket. However, it seemed that supply had run out of larger shirts, given the pale expanse of toned stomach revealed for everyone to see. Hinata's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary and then she forced her gaze away with carefully hidden disgust. Her cheeks heated in a mixture of self-recrimination and embarrassment. This man's sole duty was to protect Sasuke, and he was trying to kill him instead. It was betrayal of the highest level, when a guardian betrayed his ward. There was no doubt that the prince trusted his Guardians, and yet Hinata and Ino could only stand here and watch the traitorous Crocodile waiting for a chance to drag his prey underwater.

"What did you discuss?" demanded Sasuke. Ino fluttered her eyelashes prettily.

"Yamanaka clan business," she said truthfully. She gave the prince a coy smile. "If you want to know, you will need to marry into the clan. I think Yamanaka Sasuke has quite a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Naruto snickered in the background, while Sakura looked like she was moments from doing the same. Sai seemed confused.

"But, Gorgeous, Prince Charming is the male," he said. "Doesn't the female take on the husband's family name?"

"Prince Charming?" Ino looked like she was sucking on a lemon in the effort to keep from laughing. Even Hinata had to put effort into biting back a smile. Sasuke looked like he wanted to strangle Sai right there and then.

"I told you not to call me that," he snapped.

"But I thought that applied only to my prior role. Since I no longer need to keep my identity secret, I do not need to restrain my personality."

"Oh kami, that was restrained before?" Sakura whispered next to Hinata. She looked at the medic quizzically and the other girl caught her expression. "All the Guardians were introduced to us when we were assigned to Sasuke's team. Sometimes they join us for missions. C-Sai is..." Sakura sighed and patted Hinata's shoulder. "The first time he interacted with us, Team 7 hated each other. Sai was socially inept enough to think that we were friends. You know how Naruto and Sasuke call each other names, right? Well, he seemed to think that nicknames are a form of friendship. Unfortunately, he also fails at finding flattering words." Hinata frowned in thought.

"He calls Ino 'Gorgeous', but I don't think she knows him," she said. Was the social ignorance a ruse, or reality? The medic shrugged.

"It's been a while. I...convinced him that calling girls mean names wasn't good for his health, but he's taken to calling every strange girl 'Gorgeous'." Somehow, Hinata had the idea that Sakura's idea of 'convincing' was of a rather violent type. "However, he still calls me -"

"Hag, can you clear this up for me?" Sai interrupted. A dark shadow fell across Sakura's face. Hinata stared. That vein throbbing on her forehead couldn't possibly be healthy. "I thought it was based on physical attributes, but it seems that whomever is the girliest one in the relationship takes the clan name of the manlier one. Does that mean that your boyfriend will take on your name, since you're far more manly than -"

"Sai. Sweetie. Darling," Sakura said with a smile that contained far too many teeth. She rubbed at her knuckles thoughtfully and then started leading Sai down towards the training halls. "It seems that you have a lot of to learn about being Uchiha Sasuke, so let's go to the dojo and have a nice long talk about these things." It was clear to Hinata that Sakura meant for Sai to have a rather intimate conversation with her fists. Hinata concluded that Sai really was that socially inept, because no one would purposely anger the medic like that.

"Bastard, come on! This is going to be good!" Naruto snickered and skipped after them, dragging Sasuke with him. Ino and Hinata remained standing, with only the two silent Guardians outside Itachi's office door staring at them. The blond turned to Hinata and gestured with a graceful motion.

"Naruto did say it will be a 'good show'. After you." While Hinata was peaceable by nature, she appreciated a little karmic justice just as much as the next person. Sai absolutely deserved it if what Itachi said was true.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes between their arrivals, yet the dojo was already a mess of craters and broken wooden beams. Several other soldiers - clearly previous occupants of the area - were in the process of sidling towards the exit as they stared at the tiny pink-haired girl punching new fault lines in the ground. The sad part was that they didn't look quite shocked enough for this to be an abnormal scene.

"Damn it! Get back here and take it like a man!" Sakura screamed as her fists glowed and she jumped up to punch down at the Guardian. He barely managed to dodge it. The momentum of the medic's attack pulled her to the ground, and her arm sank elbow-deep into the new hole in the floor. Splinters flew through the air in horrifying slow motion, dancing around Sakura's waving pink locks like confetti.

Hinata whimpered.

"W-we...just..." She couldn't finish. Jerkily, she turned her head to where Naruto was cheering to their left. Sasuke was leaning against the wall near the entrance with his arms crossed. He looked bored as he watched Sakura and Sai lay the dojo to waste. He should be furious. They'd just cleaned it yesterday. Why wasn't he furious? Everything indicated that Uchiha Sasuke should be furi-

"Kin...?" Ino leaned in and tapped her shoulder carefully. "You're scaring people." Hinata ripped her gaze away from the sacrilege occurring right before her. Her hand had unconsciously reached back for her naginata. The blade was already halfway out of the sheath.

"But they..."

There was a rather sickening sound of knuckles driving into a soft gut. Sakura let out a screech of triumph and dragged Sai's gasping form off the field of their battle by the back of his hood. It took a while, since the medic made sure to bump his body over all the potholes on the way back to her teammates.

"Wahoo, Sakura! That'll teach him to say how manly you are!" Sakura was panting, but she wasn't too tired to glare at the blond suspiciously for his wording.

"Say how manly I am?" she questioned dangerously. "And pray tell, Uzumaki Naruto, what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto's grin slipped slightly.

"That's what he said," he said hurriedly. Sasuke grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Idiots. Cat, come out." The Cat Guardian dropped out of nowhere to crouch respectfully in front of the prince. "Fix this before Kin hurts someone." Sasuke glanced at Hinata and smirked. She quickly dropped her hands by her sides, far away from her weapons. She had better control over herself than that.

"I wish you guys would stop destroying the dojos," Cat muttered as he stood and faced the horrific wreckage of the room. "I feel more like a maid than a Guardian." Sakura grinned at him.

"Hello Kitty," she said sweetly, as if she hadn't tried to remodel the room with her bare fists. A resigned air surrounded Cat and he scratched at his covered head.

"Please don't call me that, Miss Sakura." She smiled. "My codename is Cat."

"Then would you rather me call you-"

"Flirt later. Fix now." Sasuke stood behind Cat with a dark glower, his face eerily illuminated by what looked like a light from under his chin. Naruto looked at him and yelped, screaming something "using fear to control his minions". The Guardian sighed and flickered through a series of hand seals. Then he held out his palm towards the wreckage. Hinata stared as the floorboards came alive, reknitting themselves back together into newness. It was like watching a wondrous dance in reverse.

"Amazing..." she whispered, hands clasped in awe in front of her.

* * *

><p>Itachi was conspiring with Hinata. Sasuke knew it, and he couldn't say a damn thing about it. If his brother had resorted to body doubles for him, Sasuke knew that this assassination attempt was a lot more troubling than Itachi was willing to let on. While that wasn't news to the prince, it was also telling that the king was no longer playing games. As much as Sasuke valued his independence, he was also sharp enough to realize that this wasn't an appropriate time. He'd outright been ordered to attend, where there were more eyes guarding his every movement.<p>

Sasuke was used to Itachi's protective phases, but it was strange that his brother still adhered to Hinata's false name. That indicated that there were deeper agendas at work. The prince had already accepted the fact that Hinata was an ally now, not some criminal to kick around, but it was rather annoying to realize that she'd somehow risen higher than him. The little Moon princess was now sharing secrets with the Sun King. Apparently, the Sun Prince was just chopped liver.

"Amazing..." Hinata cooed in awe over Cat's ninjutsu, as if just to prove Sasuke's point. He rolled his eyes and approached the two girls in the doorway.

"When you are finished gawking, do step inside. You're blocking the doorway." He braced himself for another of the blond noblewoman's hugs. Instead, Ino only gave him a passing smile and then glided towards where Sakura was reluctantly healing the enormous bruise on Sai's stomach.

"You look just like Prince Sasuke," Ino said with a little titter of delight. She held out her hand. "I do believe that we weren't formally introduced. I am Lady Yamanaka Ino, heir of the illustrious Yamanaka Clan." Sai blinked and took it. After a moment, he stiffly pecked the back of her hand and gave her a tooth-curlingly false smile.

"Pleased to meet you," he said as he stood. Sakura had finished, and stood by, watching the scene with interest. "Does this mean that we are friends now?" Ino gave him a bashful look. Sasuke stared with a mixture of relief and shock. If he had known all his fangirl troubles would have been solved with a body double, he would have taken advantage of Crocodile much, much earlier.

"If you want us to be," she demurred. "We are going to be dance partners."

"I will be your prince, Goldilocks." It might have been romantic if Sai hadn't said it in such a flat voice. Or had referenced the wrong fairy tale. Ino gave the Guardian a strange look.

"Goldilocks?" she asked.

"Your hair is gold," Sai explained. "Isn't that what Goldilocks is? A blond girl who fights boars?" Ino's eye twitched slightly.

"Bears. Goldilocks encounters bears that share their porridge with her." Sakura cut in with a badly hidden look of amusement. "I didn't know you were into fairy tales." A snigger from Naruto drew Sasuke's attention.

"Dickless suggested them as a way to learn about people. I admit that the characters in the stories are unusually powerful. For example..." Sasuke stopped listening when Naruto screamed in outrage and tackled the tactless jounin. Hinata looked like she had eaten something questionable, as the expression on the bottom half of her face was a mix of repulsion and pain. Unless it was because she was still injured.

"Did Sakura not finish healing you?" he demanded. Hinata's head jerked up, so she seemed to be looking at him. Sasuke wasn't sure, and the urge to order her to unmask herself reemerged. It wasn't even because he wanted to prove himself right anymore. It was just so disconcerting to always be staring at her lips.

"She did a good job," Hinata said softly as she shook her head. "I am in as perfect health as I can be."

"Hn." He was relieved to hear it, even if he hadn't asked it.

"...and so Kin is Princess P," Sai finished saying. Sasuke forced himself to remain deceptively relaxed. Princess? What was he talking about? Did he find out or did Itachi let Sai in on this secret? Beside him, he could feel the tension thrumming through every line of Hinata's tiny body.

"Princess?" Sasuke found himself scoffing as he approached the group. "Kin's no princess."

"But why Princess Pea?" Naruto asked. A new bruise was forming on his whiskered face, a rather obvious sign of exactly how Sakura had ended the fight between Sai and her teammate.

"P for pervert." Sai gave them a wide smile. Even though all the right muscles were engaged, it was incredibly creepy. "Princess Pervert. She was staring at my stomach. The Hag always yells at Dickless for being a pervert when he's female bodies." So Sai didn't know, though despite his denseness to some social normalities, Sasuke had to admit that the Guardian was sharp when it came noticing unflattering personality quirks.

"I see what you did there - very punny!" Naruto yelled with a big laugh. Then his mirth dropped off his face. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Stop, Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh and a hand on his arm. "We can do that after the ball. If we're going to convince anyone that 'Sasuke' is making a proper appearance, we have a lot of work to do regarding that idiot."

"Sakura is correct," Sasuke said as he cut in. "Today is the 18th of December, giving us only twelve days until the Winter Ball. We don't have much time." A quick glance confirmed that they were now alone in the room. Cat had disappeared again, and would keep any unwanted eavesdroppers away. "Yamanaka will need to make sure Sai can perform the required dances. Kin, as well, will need lessons." While he knew that Hinata had learned the dances, the others didn't. He turned to her and trailed off.

Hinata was turned away from them, standing so still he wasn't sure if she was breathing.

"Kin?" Ino asked. The ex-princess didn't respond, didn't even seem to hear her. Sakura tapped her shoulder. Slowly, as if she were swimming in molasses, Hinata turned her head. She seemed dazed, though it was hard to tell with the half-veil.

"I'm...not...feeling very well," she whispered faintly. "Could I...lay down?" The medic immediately began checking her over, but after several moments of confused silence, Sakura just shrugged.

"You don't know what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. What was going on? Moments earlier, she'd seemed functional, complete with nervous awareness of everything around her.

"Shock?" Sakura said uncertainly. "Traumatic experiences could take a while to process. We're going to take her back to Ino-pig's suite." That might be true if she was talking about a pampered civilian. But this was Hinata, who'd managed to make a reputation for herself by hunting down wanted criminals. A little assassination attempt wouldn't shake her, would it?

Then again, she had been very fond of Storm. Sasuke scowled and suppressed the slight twinge at the thought of the spirited stallion.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't take too long." Just another question to add to his endless list regarding Hinata.

* * *

><p>She was dreaming of laundry.<p>

Enormous white sheets soaked in tubs of bleach and water. Several already hung on long clotheslines, dancing in the summer winds. The playful breeze herded the clouds across the perfect blue sky like a flock of sheep. Hinata threw her head back and laughed as the wind lifted her long midnight locks and tickled her cheeks with her own hair. The scent of clean soap and fresh grass was warm and comforting, mixing with the scent of lavender in her shampoo. Her dress was white, a lovely purity against the emerald green of the rolling hills behind her.

"Hinata! There you are!" The princess turned to see her genin team. A tiny Akamaru bounded up to her, followed by eleven-year-old Kiba. They barely stopped themselves in time to avoid barrelling her over, and gave her lopsided grins brimming with wolfish humor. Little Shino and Kurenai followed at a more sedate pace. The Aburame shook his head slightly at Kiba's antics and gave Hinata a small nod in greeting. Kurenai gave Hinata a warm hug and smiled at her.

"Hi, darling," her teacher greeted. Hinata sank in the hug, savoring the human affection she so rarely received anywhere else. Kurenai smelled of warmth and vague childhood memories. "How are you?"

"I missed you guys." Kurenai's red eyes crinkled.

Then her face began to melt.

Bony fingers restrained Hinata as she tried to scream. The world broke into a storm of darkness and dust. The sheets were staining crimson red, never to be washed clean again. The smell of ashes and burning flesh filled Hinata's senses.

"Good," the skull where Kurenai's head used to bed said with a clack of too-white teeth. "It would be ungrateful of you to forget us."

A skeleton dressed in Kiba's clothes lunged for her, arms locked around her neck.

"You won't forget us, right? Princess Hinata?" The skeleton of Shino leaned with hiss as hands gripped her chin and forced her to look down. Her white dress was splashed with blood, looking all the more horrifying because of the contrast. The sharp metallic scent of blood prickled her nose. Red, red everywhere. Hinata tried to struggle and they restrained her even tighter. Their empty eye sockets bore into her. More skeletons filled her peripheral vision.

"We dedicated our lives to you, Princess Hinata." Her genin teams' voices were diluted into a chorus of thousands, moaning her title like a curse. "We will always protect you. Princess Hinata...you are our beloved Moon Princess..."

Hinata woke silently, with a violent jerk of her body. It took her few moments to remember to breath, and even then, it came in shaky whimpers, as if her lungs were hesitant of the right to sustain her life. Her eyes were dry, staring uselessly into the darkness of the bedroom she was sharing with Ino. Hinata's body was still neatly arranged under the undisturbed sheets, in exactly the same position as when she had fallen asleep. Too many nights in the desert had conditioned her for still, careful rest.

Slowly, Hinata sat up and covered her face with trembling fingers. The soft rise and fall of Ino's breath was soothing, and she sat still as a statue, focusing her all on the signs of life in the darkness. Red still slashed the insides of her eyelids.

With a sigh, Hinata quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of loose pants under her knee-length sleeping tunic. She grabbed her naginata from its place in the corner of the room and haphazardly tied her half-veil around her face. She left her hair down, like an additional shield around her. Her feet were bare, only distantly feeling the cool chill of the stone-paved floor. The door opened and closed soundlessly, and then Hinata was padding silently to the dojo she had helped Sasuke clean.

The training hall was dimly lit with pale slivers of moonlight like splashes of chaos against the clean lines of the floor, and Hinata let the shadows envelop her like a familiar friend. Her close brush with death was barely a drop in the ocean of her thoughts, but the passing mention of a simple date parched her mind of any reason.

The nightmares would only continue if Hinata tried to sleep. The date haunted her. Before she was exiled, the only way to sooth the guilt was to work herself into an exhaustion so deep that her rest was closer to unconsciousness than slumber. When she was in the desert, Hinata made sure to avoid any way of learning the date during the entire month of December.

Hinata slid into a half-hearted kata meant for beginners to wake herself up. Her stiff muscles loosened with the smooth motions, and she could feel the tension in the back of her shoulders ease. It was comforting to lose herself in isolation, with nothing but the soft shuffle of her feet against wood like heartbeats and whistle of her blade like breaths.

But her thoughts were still too loud with her memories, and Hinata stumbled. Too easy. Instead, she dropped into her favorite scorpion stance, inhaled, and then exploded into a swift series of attacks difficult enough she needed to think with her whole body. She lashed out like a striking viper, jabbing her naginata forward with one hand on the end, and then immediately snapped it back with a twist of her wrist. The weapon blurred around her body as she twirled it. Hinata dropped into a lunging crouch and pivoted into a high leaping kick, her blade and heel meeting the face and stomach of an imaginary enemy. She hung in the air for a moment, and then even as she fell, Hinata was already targeting the imagined knee and groin. Her long hair lingered behind her like an afterimage, another blur in the motion. She became a mere extension of the weapon: unthinking, unfeeling, uncaring. There was only movement.

Hinata completed the final flip of the advanced kata and landed in a deceptively harmless position. She simply stood. Her glaive was held behind her, parallel to the ground, and her head was turned away as if in deep thought. For a moment, her mind was quiet, filled with the rhythm of her quickened breathing. Her pulse pounded in her ears.

Someone clapped.

Hinata turned and watched as Sasuke stepped into the dojo. Moonlight fell against the planes of his face like an old lover's gaze, simultaneously sharpening his features with light and softening them with darkness. He stopped several feet away from her, well out of the range of her naginata.

"Why are you awake so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hinata replied blandly. She was reluctant to give the prince a straight answer, not when her stomach turned with an odd mix of annoyance and relief that he'd interrupted her practiced process of surviving with her guilt.

"Really? Here I had no idea that to be awake, you had to be not asleep. Silly me," Sasuke deadpanned. Hinata gave him a flat look, feeling particularly irritated that he dared to mock her on top of interrupting a very private moment.

"Then what are you doing?" she snapped back before she could think through her words. "Sleepwalking?" Sasuke lifted at eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Merely getting back from a late meeting with my second-in-command. Kingdom stuff. Not that you would know," he replied snidely, reacting to her sneering tone.

"Feeling really important are we, little baby brother?" she shot back. "Be careful, Crown Prince Uchiha Sasuke. People's lives aren't chess pieces." Hinata regretted her outburst even before she finished her last sentence. It was like she was trying to pick a fight. With the crown prince of all people. It wasn't his fault that he appeared at the wrong place and the wrong time. He was simply asking very normal questions and she was taking out all her self-loathing on him. Her nightmare affected her more than she wanted to admit.

Rather than explode with defensive anger, Sasuke merely looked at her with confusion.

"What is wrong with you?" he finally asked. He did look angry, but also far too tired to really work up the momentum of any fit of temper.

"Sorry," she whispered, shrinking into herself. Hinata clenched her fists around the naginata, squeezing until her knuckles seemed pale even in dim lighting. It was so easy to forget where she was when her team's faces seemed to fill her vision no matter where she looked. Her eyes throbbed, but there were no tears.

"Since you're clearly healed, you still owe me a spar." Hinata jerked her head up, taken aback by the change of topic.

"Wha?" she answered intelligently.

"A spar," he reiterated slowly as if she had a hearing problem.

"Really? Now?" Hinata couldn't help but protest. Normally, she was a patient and passive person, but she was exhausted and hurting and even the thought of the effort of restraint was too much. "You choose now to challenge me to a spar?"

"Why not? Clearly you need to get your mind off whatever issue you're wallowing in. I'd say I'm being generous and helping you."

"Generous?" Hinata repeated skeptically. It was like he was trying to anger her. Suddenly, she felt so tired. "Sasuke. Your highness. Please just leave me alone. This is not a good night. I'll spar with you another time."

"Why?" he asked. "If you are training, it is always better to do so with a partner."

"I wasn't training."

"Then why not?" Sasuke gave her a disdainful lift of his eyebrow. "Give me a good reason why you won't spar with me. It's not like you have anything better to do. "

"Maybe because eight years ago today, two of my genin teammates _died_ because of me," she snarled. "That's why I don't want to spar with you! Because I am too damn busy honoring their memory. I apologize if that isn't a good enough reason." Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, disbelieving that she'd just blurted it out like that. She'd just been so angry with his tactless words that she'd just lost control.

Sasuke paused and studied her carefully with dark, calculating eyes.

"Itachi once showed me my teammates' deaths in a genjutsu for 72 hours straight." His words could almost be interpreted as an attempt at comforting, but the tone was oddly challenging.

"Are you...trying to compete with me?" Hinata could not believe this jerk.

"My mistake," he said coolly. "I thought we were telling our sob stories from our past" She was speechless with rising rage. Sasuke continued with a disdainful flick of his fingers, as if he were dismissing a boring servant. "I'm sure your teammates died very courageously and all, but I'm also certain they won't begrudge you one little spar. They're not going anywhere." He smirked at her arrogantly. "Royalty takes priority over...I'm guessing some insignificant samurai clans assigned to your team as cannon fodder to protect the princess. Sacrifices need to be made and they were the most expendable. As someone of noble birth, you really shouldn't be bothering yourself with lowly-"

Hinata lunged at him with an inhuman shriek.

"Shut up!" she spat. He raised his sheathed katana, catching her overhead swing. There was a moment of tense stillness as Hinata tried to overpower him, and then she ripped away her naginata. She pivoted, twisting into a combination of strikes aimed for all his weak points. Neck, solar plexus, groin, knee, and he deflected them all with his sword still in its dark, sleek sheath. She spun into a high kick, which he easily dodged by leaning back slightly, so he was looking haughtily down his nose at her. His face remained coldly expressionless, as if she wasn't even the worth that much effort. Frustration and fury made her too sloppy to be remotely effective, but Hinata couldn't stop attacking, lashing out at him with which part of her that was closer.

He never unsheathed his katana, and stood there calmly, parrying away her useless attacks. There was a coolness on Hinata's cheeks, and she realized that she was crying, finally unleashing the buried emotions inside her. She also realized with a sinking sensation that Sasuke had goaded her into taking everything out on him. She was too tired to even feel humiliated. The intensity of her attacks lessened, until she was simply standing in front of him, bearing the blade of her weapon down on his in a parody of a power struggle.

It felt freeing to blame someone else for a change, even if it was in a haze of rage.

"You really are a bastard," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was having trouble following Hinata's mood swings.<p>

Years of experience had taught Sasuke very specific strategies when dealing the different women in his life. Sakura's tempers were easy enough to deal with a grudgingly kind word and a meaningful glare at her boyfriend. Or at one of the servants if something chocolate was required. His mom just needed hugs, which he was not all that reluctant to give as long as no one else was around to witness it. Fangirls like Ino responded best to glares and frowns, despite the fact that he had no idea why that worked. Even Naruto's tantrums were perfectly fixable with fists, no problem.

But none of them oscillated quite as dramatically between all the extremes like Hinata.

He had walked in on a warrior woman when she was running kata. But when she had finished, within a blink of an eye, she had turned into this feral beast, hissing and spitting and lashing out. And then before Sasuke could regain his bearings, here she was, shrinking in on herself like a dying bug. It was great that she was finally reacting to him, but he wished she would just make up her mind so he could develop the appropriate strategy to addressing...this...

"Sorry," she whispered meekly. Her head was bowed too low for someone born royalty, and it grated against something in Sasuke that this pathetic creature was also the skilled huntress that could stand equal to him in taijutsu. Had Storm's death affected her so much? She'd succumbed to shock, according to Sakura, but then she wouldn't be here, training herself to death. Even now, Hinata seemed distracted. It was a far cry from her usual tense cognizance.

"Since you're clearly healed, you still owe me a spar," he reminded her. She jerked her head up.

"Wha?" she answered intelligently.

"A spar," he reiterated slowly as if she had a hearing problem.

"Really? Now?" Her mouth was currently twisted in a small, skeptical sneer. He found that far more flattering than the sad frown that had occupied her lips before. "You choose now to challenge me to a spar?" Anything to stop her from turning back into a spineless thing, like a slug with salt poured on it. Her pitiable display sickened him.

"Why not?" he asked. "Clearly you need to get your mind off whatever issue you're wallowing in. I'd say I'm being generous and helping you." Sasuke was lying. If he was really feeling generous, he would have left her in peace. He was tired from dealing with an afternoon of clueless Sai and his short-tempered teammates and useless intelligence reports from Shikamaru. However, despite his fatigue, the prince found himself unwilling to leave, trying to piece together a girl that he wasn't responsible for breaking.

"Generous?" Hinata repeated. "Sasuke. Your highness. Please just leave me alone. This is not a good night. I'll spar with you another time."

Again, she was retreating back into herself. Sasuke was at a loss on how to proceed, so he simply stood there. She was clutching her naginata like an old woman clung to her walking stick, like she would topple if her grip even lessened an iota. He hated her like this. Her palpable self-loathing was disgusting to someone like him, who cherished dignity alongside his life. Sasuke was not a tolerant person, and when he encountered something he disliked, he fixed it.

So he baited her. Years of being around Naruto had taught him the exact formula to offending someone, even someone as passive as Hinata. Figure out what they cared most about, and then be a callous jerk about it. Hinata had practically handed him her lure on silver platter when she tried to use his conscience to convince him to leave.

"My mistake," he said coolly. "I thought we were telling our sob stories from our past." She was speechless with rising rage. It was working, so Sasuke pushed it a little further. "Royalty takes priority over...I'm guessing some insignificant samurai clans assigned to your team as cannon fodder to protect the princess." Even though they were in earshot of his current Guardian, the usage of 'princess' could be metaphorical, so Sasuke didn't think much of the term. "Sacrifices need to be made and they were the most expendable. As someone of noble birth, you really shouldn't be bothering yourself with lowly-"

Hinata lunged at him.

She had lasted much longer than he'd expected her to, and he had been prepared. But the pure killer intent concentrated on him was still shocking enough that Sasuke barely had time to block her first strike. On hindsight, the prince realized that he was lucky that her grief was making her technique sloppy, because that kind of killer intent made Hinata a very scary woman when angered. If he found her oddly captivating despite the ugly snarl framed by snake-like strands of dark violet hair, Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge the thought.

Hinata's rage didn't last long, and eventually she was standing in front of him, barely pressing her weapon against the katana he held out parallel to the ground. Her long hair was liquid black in the dim lighting, and fell in tangled strands around her face, framing a mouth crumpled in some sort of sad smile. She was breathing too fast , and he realized that her cheeks were shining with wetness. Hinata was crying in the only way that was fitting of her - quietly, unobtrusively, hiding in the shadows. No one naturally cried like that. Sasuke had a hunch that like ninja who learned to be unnoticeable after years of practice, Hinata learned to conceal nearly all the signs of her pain.

"You really are bastard," she said softly. Even her voice didn't sound muddled with water.

"I was not born out of wedlock. And I win this spar," he said, because Sasuke wasn't sure he could say anything else. Everything that came to mind sounded stupid: I'm sorry about your traumatic past, hopefully one little fake-fight will fix it all up even though I'm not quite sure what happened here, go to sleep already, just pretend this never happened, you're done leaking out of your eyes now, right? She hiccuped in laughter and sniffled. Normally, he found that rather gross when anyone snorted back their mucus, but Hinata somehow made it sound delicate and ladylike and almost cute.

Sasuke jerked his katana from her naginata and rehooked it on his belt. This was a fugitive, a criminal. No matter what a select few knew, the opinions of an entire kingdom was just as important. While Hinata might be an ally now, it was always unwise to become entangled with key figures in whatever conspiracy laced the current political landscape. 'Cute' was only the beginning of what could be a slippery slope.

"You win," she conceded. Now that she was clearly mentally stable, he could leave. He turned for the door.

"As long as that is clear," Sasuke tossed over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she called after him. He paused and then forced his smile back into a scowl. The pleased pride swelling in his chest was due to his ability to calm the raging beast of a hysterical female, or even because the annoying little princess had finally acknowledged his superior taijutsu. It wasn't because of something stupidly simple like her gratitude.

He really was a lot more tired than he thought he was.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and left.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," she called softly after him. Hinata had uttered it more in a habit of good manners than anything else, but she meant every nuance of it.<p>

"Hn,' he grunted in response as he exited. Hinata blinked, warring feelings of indignation and amusement pulling her mouth into an awkward half-smile. At least it was good to know that he was still the rude and arrogant prince she thought he was. But even though Sasuke was a study of mixed signals, he somehow still managed to convey his rather sweet intentions. While he hadn't fixed her by any sort of measure, those precious moments of distraction when the prince had pushed her into expelling her emotions was enough of a reprieve for Hinata to remember herself.

It was unseemly of her to fall apart like this. So many years of running away from her grief only led to a pent up mess of unresolved guilt, rancid with neglect. If Sasuke could so easily unwind her with just words, it was time for a change. She couldn't heal infected wounds by closing her eyes, and Hinata couldn't heal herself by closing her heart.

All it took was one ornery prince to make her comprehend this.

* * *

><p>An:<p>

-Thank you, Rhinst! Beta-mon Digivolve to...Awesome-Beta-mon? (Please don't judge me...)

- Woah. Massive inbox explosion with all the reviews. You guys are epic.

- On that note...did not expect such a reaction to Storm. T_T I hadn't meant him to be that popular.

-Oh Sai. You make me sigh. Okay, now that's out of my system...Sai has been around Sasuke for a while. However, as a Guardian, he hasn't really been interacting with Team 7 and therefore, is still rather stupid in human connections and such. But mainly because clueless Sai is hilarious and his attempts to imitate Sasuke are all better when he's not aware of such things. Sasuke hasn't exactly set a good example over the years...XD

-So I really really hate writing Hinata as sad and whiney and perfect little princess, but girl's not made of stone either.

-Doctor Sasuke is in the house...in his own way, he was trying to help, but this is Sasuke. He's not going to hug Hinata and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Hinata's not exactly ready to throw herself into his chest and make his manly bosom wet with womanly tears, either. I don't really buy into the distraught-girl-throws-herself-into-the-first-manly-chest-in-the-vicinity plot device. There has got to be some emotional connection there.

-As always, any feedback on what's good, what's not good is much appreciated. Review review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who mourned._

_She hid herself from the world, wrapped in her blankets. Closing her senses to the world eased the suffocating guilt, because how could she experience everything that her teammates couldn't? Tray after tray of food remained untouched, and bath after bath went ignored, until the king himself descended upon her bedroom and shook the princess out of her reeking, unraveling nest._

_"Is this how you will honor their sacrifice?" he asked. "You shame their clans and this kingdom." Reluctantly, the princess did her duty and honored the Inuzuka, the Yuuhi, and the Aburame, because even though they all bowed respectfully, she could feel the accusation in their glances. She couldn't look at her remaining teammate, and avoided the Aburame's hateful gaze. But after the ceremony, she retreated back to her covers. It hurt to even breathe._

_It was her cousin that finally coaxed her out of hiding several days later. He was a branch Hyuuga and already chuunin, so she rarely spoke to him. Yet this stranger waited quietly next to her bed until the princess shyly peeked out._

_"There is an idiotic boy on my team," he told her. "He can't use chakra, and failed the Academy exam several times. But with taijutsu alone, he is a powerful shinobi." The princess asked him why he told her this, and even these words made her tongue stumble over her guilt._

_"I would trust him with my life."_

_The princess didn't need to ask him to clarify, because her ability to trust in herself and a team died with her teammates._

_"Would you like to meet him?" He extended a hand to her._

_She hesitated. She was too scared, too wary, too hopeful, too vulnerable. And just brave enough. The princess nodded and grasped his callused fingers._

_"Yes."_

_And so, the princess began to stand back up._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up the next day to an empty room. The morning sun streamed through the curtains in sharp ribbons of light. She flipped back the covers and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Her head felt stuffed of cloth and her eyes were puffy from old tears. But like a cold that was already clearing up, the symptoms of her grief were only residual reminders of a dark night won.<p>

Ino had left an elegantly penned note by her pillow, stating that the group was meeting at the Red Dojo again. Hinata slowly stepped out of bed, timidly touching her toes to the icy stone floor with a hiss. She couldn't believe she'd wandered around the castle last night without any shoes. The wooden floors of the dojo were warm enough, but the gray stone was like ice to her renewed awareness of her surroundings. Hinata reminded herself to thank Ino later, for she had been in no condition to do much of anything, and the noblewoman had helped her to bed.

Hinata quickly pulled on her bodyguard outfit and her boots before readying herself for the new day. She wasn't twelve years old, with the luxury to hide in her bedroom for days on end until she was simply too wrung out to feel any worse about herself. This was the Sun Palace, and she was tangled in the middle of a conspiracy with lives other than hers at stake. She took a deep breath, and exited the suite for the training halls.

On the dojo door, there was a sign that declared the area reserved by the authority of the Crown Prince. However, Hinata doubted Sasuke dotted his i's with hearts nor signed off with 'XOXO'. The stamp at the bottom looked legitimate enough, which indicated that one of the more mischievous members of their group got his/her hands on Sasuke's seal stamp. Hinata knocked politely before opening the door.

It took her a moment to process what was happening before her. To the side, Ino was flirting with Sasuke, who was ignoring her in favor of a scroll he was reading. Sakura was markedly absent. This was all normal enough. However, there was also a tall blond girl wearing a jounin uniform who was dancing rather clumsily with Sai. Something was really familiar about the girl, but Hinata couldn't quite place her finger on the exact trait.

"Hiya Princess P!" The strange blond waved enthusiastically and grinned at her. "Feeling better?"

"N-Naruto?" she whispered in shock. "You...grew breasts?" Naruto shoved Sai away and frowned.

"I've always had breasts. How could you discriminate against me like that?" Lady Naruto fanned herself with a hand as she blinked back tears. Hinata stared. Lady Naruto's breasts are enormous. Those couldn't possibly be-

"Those are real," Sai said. "You really are a Pervy Princess." Hinata flushed at the accusation and shook her head.

"Um...okay. I guess I never noticed how feminine you were before," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Those skinny arms, those soft, unshapely pectorals, and the slim delicate shoulders..."

"Hey! I'm very manly!" Naruto replaced Lady Naruto with a puff of smoke. The blond ninja gave Hinata a childish face of displeasure. "You certainly seemed to think so that night!"

"That night?" Sasuke interjected suspiciously. "What are you talking about, Dead-Last?" Even Ino had stopped to peer at Hinata with a calculating expression. She rose to her feet and approached with a delighted expression that bordered on evil.

"Night?" the blond noblewoman questioned. "What night? Do I smell a scandal?" The way she said it hinted at exactly what she thought they did. Hinata shook her head again, regretting her decision to even come to the dojo. Her face was so warm it felt like it would explode. And it wasn't even about anything that embarrassing.

"It wasn't like that!" she protested.

"The first night we found the Hunter. I was trying to look at her face so she slapped me for getting too close," Naruto added earnestly. Sasuke gave him a disgusted look.

"Didn't we think that she was a boy at that point?"

"Yeah but the other option was to strip it off her."

Hinata bit her lip, trying not to react to the awkward wording. Ino covered her face demurely with her sleeve, though her shoulders were noticeably shaking with mirth. Sasuke looked far too expressionless to be neutral.

"Dickless. Even I know it's wrong to force a girl to reveal herself," Sai said slowly with a worried frown. "Do you need another pysch review with Ibiki and Y-" Naruto screeched a garbled negative.

"Another review?" Ino picked out the wording with an arched eyebrow. "Why Lady Naruto, I'm shocked." Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled about the poor company in the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he flipped to his feet as he joined the group in the middle of the room.

"When you are finished analyzing that Dead Last's perverted psyche, do recall that we only have eleven days to make that-" he jabbed a finger towards Sai, who gave them that horrid fake smile in return "-into me. First of all, that's not a smile. Why the hell are you grimacing like that?"

"All the better to freak you out, my dear Prince Charming." Sai's mouth didn't move as he smiled at them. Naruto continued mimicking the Guardian's voice in a strange falsetto. "Besides, that's how you really look when you're glaring at us like-" The blond broke off with a wheeze when Sasuke punched him in the gut. Hinata wasn't even surprised when Naruto proceeded to tackle the prince and they were reduced to a more graceful version of a bar brawl. Sai blankly watched them, patiently waiting for the fight to peter out.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Ino asked her quietly. The blond noblewoman didn't look curious enough to be ignorant.

"Do you know already?" Hinata was a very private person, and didn't appreciate the thought of Ino prying into her past. The other girl had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sakura couldn't find what was wrong with you and talking to you was like addressing a rock. What was I supposed to do?" Admittedly, it wasn't very smart of Hinata to let herself be so badly shaken by a mere date.

"How did you find out then?" Ino pursed her lips. She absently twisted at one of her stud earrings in a sign of discomfort. Naruto bellowed a curse in the background, and an explosion shook the dojo. Hinata barely twitched at the resulting damage, as it was easily fixable. She turned her attention back to Ino.

"I spoke with an old friend in Intelligence."

"Shikamaru?" Ino wrinkled her nose slightly and nodded. Hinata instantly forgave her when the blond admitted that. What little she saw of their interactions spoke of a bad history. Ino had been willing to face him to figure out what was wrong with Hinata. She could have just mindwalked her for everything, but instead the noblewoman had turned to what was technically public records. The ambush on Team 8 was only the beginning of the deterioration of the Sun and Moon Kingdom relations.

"Thank you, Ino," Hinata said sincerely. "You've taken great care of me. This goes beyond just a life debt." The blond beamed at her.

"I told you. Life debts are a big deal. Can you trust me a little more now?"

"Yes, yes," Hinata said with slight smile. "I believe you now." Ino glanced at the still-squabbling boys before sidling even closer, the glint of juicy gossip in her eyes.

"But you'll never believe this," the noblewoman said conspiratorially. "Yesterday afternoon, just to test Sasuke, I offered to tell him why you were so distracted. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on revealing anything to him. The strange point of this was that he actually rejected my offer! Said something about privacy."

Hinata referred to her mental timeline. Sasuke hadn't confronted her until night, so he shouldn't have known anything yesterday afternoon. Given his determination to discover proof of her identity, the prince wouldn't have turned away such a tantalizing opportunity for information. And from what she knew of Sasuke, mere boundaries such as privacy had never hindered him.

"But...why?" Hinata asked. Ino shrugged, neatly smoothing back her hair when a blast of a residual wind technique swept around them.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. He wouldn't have looked as angry when I offered if he really knew what was going on. Did something change between you two?" Hinata shook her head slowly. She was unwilling to divulge the events of last night, and it had no bearing on Sasuke's actions earlier.

"Could he have planned to ask Shikamaru as well? Or even access the records himself?"

"No," Ino dismissed immediately. "He wouldn't..." The blond paused and rethought her sentence. "He doesn't have access."

"But he's the crown prince." While Hinata was no longer overtly suspicious of Ino's intentions, something about the blond's story didn't quite align properly. Her relationship with Shikamaru was a strange one, but it was odd that the lazy jounin would ignore a direct command from the crown prince in favor of Ino.

"The Hokage recently closed access to those records," the blond finally admitted nervously in a whisper. "Please don't ask about the matter anymore." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and nodded. Ino wasn't going to tell her any more, as she was still technically an outsider.

"Okay," Hinata agreed. The closing of public records was a mystery that she couldn't easily solve. However, Sasuke's uncharacteristic consideration of her privacy was. She would have to find the time to confront him, as yesterday night's fiasco was also something she couldn't ignore. Currently, he was busy being inundated with Narutos.

"What is going on here?" Sakura stood at the door with a basket in her arms. A sturdy jounin with fluffy brown hair and a faceplate peered at them from behind her. "I leave for ten minutes to grab food and you're already fighting?"

"Sorry, Sakura," the roomful of Narutos chorused. They were all grinning in an unapologetic way before they dispelled with a poof of smoke as the original bounded forward. "Didja bring ramen? You know you wuv me!" The medic rolled her eyes and trotted to the middle of the dojo. Everyone gathered around, lured in by the mouthwatering smells wafting from the basket.

"Yamato, you can set the flask of coffee and blanket over here." That man that was probably Sakura's boyfriend obeyed, and the medic began to efficiently transform the area into a breakfast picnic. She pulled out a variety of different foods from her basket. "Miso ramen with pork for Naruto because he wants to die of malnutrition, tomatoes for both Sasuke and Ino because they're weird, bread because that was easiest thing to grab, some soup because I don't know what Kin - oh! I forgot! Ino-pig, Kin, this is my new boyfriend Yamato. He has the clearance to know of our mission so he's good." The jounin gave them a relaxed wave and smiled at them. "He's a member of the patrol squad, so we usually don't see much of him. However, he is free to be my date for the Winter Ball!" Ino cheered and clapped elegantly. Naruto grumbled something about cradle-robbing, and Sakura made a motion of almost tipping over his ramen container.

"We've been over this!" The medic gesticulated sharply. Naruto grimaced as he tried to catch the ramen container that Sakura was waving around. "He was on Lord Hatake's team because he's skilled, not because he's old. He's only twenty-four. And he's one of the few people with the ability to clean up all the damage you do to this place."

"I still don't like him. Kakashi's up to no good introducing you two," Naruto muttered petulantly after he finally managed to secure his beloved ramen from Sakura.

"Lord Hatake may have introduced us, but who do you think is the one Yamato and I spent so much time cleaning up after that we started talking?"

"Naruto," Yamato sighed as he looked down. Then he slowly raised his head, his features illuminated from below with the same jutsu that Sasuke had used before. "You should be nicer to people who've risked their lives to help you train." The genjutsu to make his voice echo ominously had a rather corny effect, but Naruto ducked behind Hinata, using her as a shield as he shuddered behind her.

"Begone!" Naruto pushed her forward by her shoulders like an over-sized amulet of protection. "Begone, you ghoul-faced menace!" Hinata wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Yamato gave them a flat look, which looked bizarre with his ghoul-face.

"Dead Last, stop being so dramatic." Sasuke sat down with a regal huff and accepted the food Sakura handed him. "We have a lot of work ahead of us." He glanced at Sai and sighed.

"Were my expressions insufficient?" Sai questioned. He seemed genuinely perplexed.

"You could try imitating Sasuke more - the practice might help more than the theory," Hinata suggested. Any goodwill she could build with this traitor would be advantageous. A short silence fell over the group at her advice. Team 7 had identical expressions of horror on their face.

"Thank you, Princess P," Sai said perfect courtesy. "I think I will try that." Belatedly, Hinata realized that Sai probably didn't become Guardian-worthy material by doing things part-way.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..."Naruto whimpered.

"Dead Last, stop being so dramatic," Sai mimicked as he also sat. The Guardian extended a palm to Sakura, who rolled her eyes and then handed him a plate as well. "We have a lot of work ahead of us." Every inflection that Sasuke had was accounted for, yet something about his delivery made everyone shiver at the wrongness of it.

"No." Sasuke's eyes flashed. "You will stop that immediately."

"No." Sai's eyes widened in false anger. "You will stop this immediately." Sasuke continued to snarl at him, only for Sai try to copy every action. The rest of the group stared at them, breakfast forgotten.

"You've created a monster..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke seemed to agree with his teammate, if the way he was glaring at Hinata as he leaped to his feet was any indication.

"This is all your fault!" he snapped at Hinata as he tried to walk away.

"This is all your fault!" Sai barked as he tailed Sasuke. The prince circled the perimeter of the dojo, but Sai continued dogging his every step, determined to mimic every movement.

"Come on," Ino said lightly as she tugged at Hinata's sleeve. "Let's eat. I think this might take a while..."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, the group settled into a routine. In the mornings, they would gather at the Red Dojo for a quick breakfast and then split off into two rotating groups. One to laze about as they laughed at the other group trying to whip Sai into proper form. In the afternoons, they scattered to attend to their own business. Ino had several functions her noble status required of her, so Hinata spent the extra time training, trying to boost her chakra reserves. Her mission regarding Sai wasn't going well, and she was starting to feel the strain of staring at the chakra around his mouth so much.<p>

The majority of the work on Sai's acting fell to Sasuke and Ino, the latter of which refused to do anything unless her bodyguard was by her side. It was a wise move on the Yamanaka's part, as Hinata needed to be in close vicinity to even have a chance at discovering proof of Sai's seal. Ino and Hinata took every chance they could to chat with Sai without seeming suspicious. Fortunately, Ino's reputation as a friendly yet flighty noblewoman worked to their advantage, and she could relentlessly question her new "love" without raising eyebrows. While Hinata's chakra reserves were weak, she had the control to gradually activate her Byakugan. The chakra emission from that technique was almost undetectable, and it helped that Team 7 thought nothing of throwing around their big techniques.

"No, you're holding her wrong." Sasuke was trying to correct Sai's stance as the decoy held Ino. As a shinobi, his movements were graceful, but there was always a stilted quality to his actions that divulged his inexperience. "She isn't a sack of potatoes."

"She isn't a sack of potatoes," echoed Sai. Sasuke looked as if he'd stepped in something gross, but didn't complain. While Sai had been convinced by Sakura to stop parroting every single line, he still intermittently mimicked Sasuke. In the face of their "mission", no one could really protest the method. Even if the prince looked like he was closer to an apoplexy each time it happened.

"Let's try this again," Sasuke muttered. He stood a little to the side with his arms crossed. Hinata waited next to him, keeping an eye on Sai. Ino would give her a signal when she'd managed to steer their conversation as planned. "The downbeat is on the first step. ONE-two-three, ONE-two-three." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Dead Last, music."

"You have no respect for genius, bastard!" The blond ninja cloned himself. Several of the clones were transformed into Lady Narutos. The original assumed the position of conductor and gave a thumbs up to indicate readiness. Then the Narutos began to sing acapella, complete with the full range of voice classificiations. Lady Naruto had a lovely soprano, and Caveman Naruto gave depth to the music with an impressive bass. The sound was extraordinary, even if the sight was utterly silly. He even went as far as to create several pairs of dancers to accompany Ino and Sai.

"You've gotten really good!" Sakura said with a laugh. She pulled Yamato after her and joined in the impromptu dance party. Hinata couldn't help but grin at the festive atmosphere. To think this had started out with Naruto yelling out numbers. Admittedly, Hinata had purposely goaded him into greater and greater displays with his shadow clones with challenges subtly disguised as suggestions. The mess of chakra signatures camouflaged her own usage of her Byakugan. But she hadn't imagined just how far Naruto could push.  
>One of the Naruto clones grabbed her hands and twirled her onto the dance floor, spinning them until she reeled. Ino was still working on Sai, but it was slow work with Sasuke dogging them like a drill sergeant.<p>

"ONE-two-three, ONE-two-three..." Sasuke followed Ino and Sai as they swept their way across the room. He was making a gallant attempt at remaining solemn and focusing on their task, but Hinata saw the little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.  
>Despite the tense circumstances, their practice sessions were enjoyable. Hinata could almost pretend that it was just a group of friends getting ready for the masquerade ball. In a place already special to her, Hinata was creating new, wonderful memories in her heart even as her mind screamed warnings against becoming attached. In that dojo, it was a small pocket of happiness protected from the cold realities outside.<p>

The conducting Naruto suddenly froze, and the singing died off into a confused silence.

"Good, now you actually hear me." Long strands of Conductor Naruto's shadow frayed, retracting back to the jounin leaning at the door. Shikamaru looked at them, his gaze lingering on Ino who stiffened and refused to meet his eyes, and shook his head with a sigh. "As troublesome as it is to break up this party, I need to speak with Prince Sasuke." He gave the prince a meaningful look.

"Continue. Kin, you take over. You've had the most training after Yamanaka." After snapping out his orders, Sasuke left with Shikamaru. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone readjusted to the sudden shift of leadership. Everyone except Ino were trained not to question orders, but Hinata was not normally someone who inspired efficient obedience. But she wasn't born a princess for nothing, and she shoved her insecurities into a dusty corner of her mind as she assumed a confident posture. This was a perfect chance to interrogate Sai and she wouldn't waste it.

"As someone who has only recently gotten to know Prince Sasuke, there are a lot of nuances that I am not aware of." Hinata's voice was soft, but it wasn't weak. "I am more knowledgeable in the dances, but you guys are the experts on Uchiha Sasuke. I will work with Sai and Lady Ino, but I would appreciate it if you would also help me watch them. Perhaps make notes of things you notice during each run-through."

"No problem!" The original Naruto grinned at her with a cheer as Sakura nodded in happy agreement. "Glad to help."

"Thank you," Hinata said sincerely. Then she turned back to Sai and Ino. "We should practice a few times before trying with music again. Sai, I think it will help if you thought of it differently. Lady Ino is your teammate in this, not a prop. You are the leader of this two-person squad. Sometimes, in order to complete a mission, you and your team would have to split up, but still with the same goal in mind, right?"

Sai nodded, head cocked to the side as he listened intently. His emotionless expression was unnerving because it was so flat. While other shinobi like Itachi were capable of hiding their thoughts, they succeeded by hiding the emotions that would have given them away. Sai, however, outright lacked any emotion. It was like interacting with a puppet. Hinata pushed away her discomfort, glancing briefly at Ino instead as she continued talking. The blond noblewoman was ready.

"Turning Lady Ino in a spin is like that. You are separating, but both of you have already a predesignated place of meeting. You want to meet back up to share your notes on your progress."

"How exciting!" Ino added. "It's like being a real ninja!" The purposeful frivolity would deflect away his suspicion. Hinata began activating her Byakugan slowly, hoping this worked.

"As the leader, you have to trust your subordinate - Lady Ino in this case - to complete her part. As a jounin, you are to hold a certain loyalty to your commander, don't you?" Sai nodded. Chakra flickered around his throat. "But if your commander tried to do everything himself, and left you useless, wouldn't that be a terrible fate?" She was beginning to see lines, but nothing substantial yet.

"Shinobi are weapons. We shouldn't question how we are used," Sai replied in monotone. He was trying to shut down the topic.

"That's so sad! Even weapons can be beautiful when decorated," Ino interjected. She laced her arm through Sai's as she simpered more complements. "How can you say that - a big handsome man like you?" Hinata was grateful for the other girl's help."I think that even weapons like shinobi deserve to be used in the way they are most effective. Silence isn't as an invitation for disrespect." Sai blinked. There it was. Five thick lines stacked, with two of them broken - a cursed seal to prevent someone from speaking of a dark secret. The chakra flickered almost too quickly, but Hinata saw it. Sai was a traitor. And Sasuke had no idea.

"He -" Hinata cut him off in order to distract his suspicion as she slowly eased her Byakugan back into inactivation. If she didn't let him reveal any sensitive information, he would be less likely to think she was trying to feel for information.

"Lady Ino is the flower of this dance, but without her, you don't belong on the dance floor. This is a very roundabout way of saying it, but you need to trust her to do her part. Can you guys walk through the beginning part again?" Sai and Ino nodded. Hinata turned to Naruto and he gave her a thumbs up.

There was a marked improvement. Hinata watched with a thudding heart as the others coached Sai on his expressions. The possibility of his two-faced loyalties was a vastly different matter from the evidence of such betrayal. And just like that, she realized that this little bubble of friendship was just an illusion.

She hoped Sasuke knew this too. Sai was supposed to be his most trusted bodyguard, but here were the facts that his Guardian was also involved with the people who wanted to kill him.

* * *

><p>Ino had a small gathering with other nobles to attend, so Hinata went to meet Itachi herself. The king was signing documents when the two Guardians let her in, so Hinata quietly sat down in the chair in front of his desk and waited patiently. Some minutes later, Itachi set down his quill and looked up. She felt the chakra of a privacy jutsu. Hinata placed a piece of paper on his desk and slid it across to him.<p>

"That's a picture of the seal I saw on the back of his tongue." Itachi picked up the paper and stared at it in thought. His eyebrows drew together in a frown for a moment, then his features smoothed over like the calm waters of a lake.

"Thank you, Hinata. I had not expected it until after the Winter ball."

"Lady Ino aided me greatly," Hinata added, uncomfortable with the implied praise of her abilities. She could never quite accept something she didn't believe to be true. Itachi wisely changed the subject.

"But you are not here just to report to me about Sai," he prompted. Hinata bit her lip, and then withdrew a scroll from her sleeve.

"Everything I saw and heard leading up to my father's death," she said in a clipped voice. Itachi looked visibly shocked as she gathered her courage and rolled the scroll across the table to the king. He opened it and scanned it quickly. It still took him a few moments, as Hinata had included everything she knew. She had stared at a blank scroll for several hours, before finally taking quill to paper, pouring out the secrets that had already claimed lives.

Black pupils perused her before he spoke in a tone that was almost gentle. "Please tell me why."

"In a way, the accusation was true. I helped killed my father because I was too weak and too slow. He was trying to protect me, but there is only so much any person can do." Pain shot through her palms, and she realized that she was clenching her fists so hard that her nails drew blood. She opened her hands and gripped her knees. She looked up, defiant. "But you already know that I didn't kill him. I let him be killed by greedy vultures who wanted his title. Of course I want revenge." She tried to swallow the hard knot in her throat and forced herself to continue. "But I am powerless right now. All I can do now is hand my knowledge to someone else who is powerful - you - and can actually use it against them."

"You are too trusting of me," Itachi commented with feigned disinterest. "What if I was on the side of said vultures?"

"I don't trust you." There was a wash of uncertain terror at his suggestion, that everything was a mistake and she was helping the enemy. Hinata hoped that she was correct. She steeled herself. "But I trust your dedication in protecting Sasuke. Just as they tried to eliminate me because I was next in line for the throne, they will try to hurt the crown prince. No one deserves that sort of betrayal. I understand that we are not friends, but a common enemy makes us temporary allies."

"You are full of surprises today, Hinata," Itachi finally said after several seconds of silence. "Thank you for giving me this."

"Thank you for your time, your highness." The implicit dismissal in his tone was enough for Hinata. While she knew not to let her darker emotions rot inside her, Hinata needed a reprise from directly facing so much of her past. She stood to leave.  
>"Oh, and Hinata," the king said abruptly. She turned to him. "Happy 20th birthday." Hinata was speechless for a moment as she searched Itachi's impassive expression for further clues of his thoughts.<p>

"You remembered?" she finally said. She herself had forgotten, and yet a man she hadn't seen in years had thought of it.

"I remember everything," Itachi replied. "And I did attend most of your birthday galas." Hinata shook her head, cheeks flushing.

"Right. My apologies. I did not mean to imply that your memory was poor." Itachi's lips quirked in a hint of smile.

"Forgiven. You may go."

Feeling self-conscious from such sudden attention, Hinata bowed and then fled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paused when he saw Hinata walking quickly away from Itachi's office. He wasn't feeling particularly social after Shikamaru's news, so he watched her turn the corner before approaching his brother's door. The Guardians bowed politely before allowing him in.<p>

"Sasuke, I did not expect you." Itachi waved for him to sit. He seemed oddly distracted, and it made Sasuke wonder what he and Hinata had been discussing. He could feel the still-activated privacy jutsu on the room. Sasuke pushed the curiosity away for another time. The secrecy was aggravating, but he had things he needed to talk with Itachi about as well.

"We've lost contact with Kakashi's team. It's been two days and Kakashi should have reported every 24hrs. That's not abnormal, but just this morning, we received an extraction request." Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"I assume you haven't sent a rescue squad, if you're still telling me about it." Sasuke nodded.

"We haven't. The problem is that the extraction message was written by their captors."

"Their captors? What was the ransom?" Itachi leaned forward, no longer distracted.

"There wasn't a ransom..." Sasuke extended the message to his brother, and the king took it.

"There's only a time and place," Itachi said. "There were no further clues?"

"None." Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his already mussed hair. He'd had the same exact conversation with Shikamaru. "I can't tell if it's a trap."

"Who were the members of the team Kakashi took?"

"Uchiha Tekka, Inabi, and Yakumi. Hatake Kakashi. Akimichi Chouji. Umino Ebisu." Itachi stilled as he listed the members. Something was wrong.

"Why so many Sharingan users?" Sasuke gave Itachi a confused look.

"I thought you compiled the team."

"No, I merely ordered two teams sent." That was worrying thought. He'd thought Itachi purposely placed so many Sharingan users on the roster, but if his brother had nothing to do with the composition of the team...

"Kakashi, he -"

"Send the extraction team. They're just trying to send a message, so make sure there's at least one medic-nin. I don't think they're going to be in good health, " Itachi said sharply. Sasuke paused at the king's sudden injection.

"What gave you that idea?" The sudden jump in logic gave Sasuke the distinct sense that he was missing a large part of the picture. Itachi rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Just make sure there are no more Sharingan users on that team. We do need some representation of the Uchiha clan at the Winter Ball." The king wasn't going to tell him, if he was so blatantly resorting to teasing Sasuke. The prince narrowed his eyes in displeasure, but he took the bait. He'll just have to find another way to get his information.

"I already agreed to go," Sasuke said with a huff. "No need to rub more salt into the wound."

"My apologies." Itachi didn't sound apologetic at all. "I grow worried when my foolish little brother gives in too easily. You are not planning on ditching, are you?"

"No, I am not," Sasuke sighed. Itachi always treated him like an errant child, even when he was clearly making the effort to be anything but. "I won't leave until right before midnight. That's when all the couples are supposed to reveal themselves and exchange masks, right?"

"I'm surprised you even remember that from so many years ago."

"How could I not?" Sasuke leaned back into his chair while giving Itachi a disappointed look. "There were only a few girls trying to ambush me for my mask when the clock rang midnight."

"It is a symbol of a couple's of love and trust." Itachi should never try to look innocent - it was a terrifying expression on him. "I think it is wonderful that so many young ladies wish to share it with you. A young maiden's heart is a precious thing to-"

"Gross, Itachi. Gross." The prince was not amused. He slid to his feet, purposely ignoring the mischievous little smile on his brother's face. "I'm leaving. I'll tell Shikamaru to send the team."

"And Sasuke." He paused, looking back at the king. The mirth was gone, replaced by a solemn look. "You should also talk with Kin about a plan should you be unable to leave in time. I can't help you in front of all the most important people in the Sun Kingdom." Sasuke studied Itachi for a moment. Why hadn't he noticed how tired he seemed? To anyone else, Itachi remained his unflappable, invincible self, but Sasuke had looked up to Itachi his entire life. He knew when his brother was well, and when he wasn't. The king had too many worries and refused to share any of his burdens.

That damn martyr.

"I'll talk to Hinata." Itachi looked surprised and Sasuke turned to face him with a glare. "I'm not stupid. You don't need to play the name game around me. It's rather obvious that 'Kin' is the ex-Moon princess. I don't know what is going on with you two, but you don't need to coddle me, Itachi."

"Knowledge is power -"

"And secrets are the weapons forged from its fire," Sasuke finished for him. "I know. I'm not going meddle with what you're doing. But I would like the choice." A hint of an approving smile curled Itachi's lips.

"Very well. Go discuss an exit strategy with Hinata." Sasuke fought the triumphant smile fighting to escape. However minute, Itachi's perception of him had improved. "My foolish little brother is growing up." Of course, the king had to ruin the moment with such drivel.

"If only the kingdom knew how sappy you are."

"No one would believe you."

"Good point. Later." He was in a good mood after his victory on the matter of Hinata, so he let Itachi have this win. Sasuke gave a casual wave as he left.

He summoned Mozou as he started in the same general direction he had seen Hinata walking. The raven appeared on his hand with puff of smoke.

"Bacon?" Beady bird eyes bore into his.

"I'll write you a note of permission to the kitchens if you deliver a message first." Mozou gave him a dirty look, but then nodded in acceptance. Sasuke pulled out a pad of paper and scrawled a quick note telling the head cook to give Mozou three strips of his favorite treat. He folded it, but kept it out of Mozou's range. "It's urgent. Make sure you tell Shikamaru to send the team. And tell him to include a good medic."

"Got it, kid." The raven snapped the paper out of Sasuke's fingers and disappeared with a little cloud of smoke. Like with the rest of Team 7, they'd exchanged a small amount of their chakra with Mozou, so he could accurately locate them at any time. However, when a raven's mark was forcibly applied, the tracking was hazy at best. Sasuke was better off searching for Hinata personally.

As he'd suspected, he found her in the Red Dojo again, running through kata. Though he admired her discipline and focus on improving her taijutsu, Sasuke thought it strange that she never enhanced her body with chakra. While it was incredible that Hinata was that skilled without any extra help, she was creating an unnecessary ceiling for herself.

She sensed him when he approached the open dojo door and pulled out of a jump gracefully. Hinata held her naginata in a neutral position and turned to him curiously.

"_Why are you here_?" She didn't say anything, but Sasuke answered her anyway.

"I'm here to discuss the ball. Are you aware of the Sun Kingdom tradition at midnight?" She shook her head as she sheathed her weapon and approached him. He stepped into the dojo and closed the door after him for a small measure of privacy. "Couples unmask each other when the clock strikes twelve and exchange their masks." She stopped.

"So we would have to reveal our faces," Hinata said worriedly. "Can't we leave before then?"

"That's what I had planned before, but we can't leave too early. Then there is the possibility that we may not make it out in time." She nodded, looking down at the floor in thought as he kept speaking. "The exchanging of masks is a gesture of trust, so as dates, we can use that to our advantage."

"Do couples often embrace during this tradition?" she asked. He nodded, glad that she was thinking in the same direction. "So if we could pretend to be lost in each other, people wouldn't look at us too closely. Closed eyes, maybe a hand on each other's face...things like that." They looked at each other, and Sasuke was at a loss for words. He couldn't really suggest that theypractice. "We're on the same page then. I just wanted to give you a warning." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait. Sasuke." He faced her again. Hinata took a moment to breath and then spoke firmly. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms for the lack of anything else to do. The last time they had been alone had been that night when she was have a mental breakdown. The darkness of the night had actually made it less intimate, both of them mired in shadows. But in plain daylight, he found it slightly awkward to be so aware of the empty space around them. It was as if the air itself was pressing them together.

"Depends on what it is."

"Ino told me that she offered to tell you about my teammates. This was before you happened upon me in the dojo that night...why didn't you take that chance?"

"You ended up telling me anyways, didn't you?" Sasuke asked smugly. "If I can't even find out the details of such a big secret, I wouldn't make a very good future Hokage, would I?" What he wouldn't admit to was the fact that he'd been failing his own personal test of his skills up until recently. It had been more luck that he'd found her in such a state. But good fortune was only advantageous to those who knew how to use it.

"Hokage?" Her skeptical tone irked Sasuke.

"Why not?" he questioned defensively. "The title goes to the strongest shinobi in the kingdom, and I plan to become exactly that. I will help Itachi make the Sun Kingdom even better." It's not like he could be king anyways, since that would imply something bad happened to Itachi. While he didn't scream his ambitions to the world like Naruto, it had been his goal for years. Even if Itachi was opposed to it for some reason.

Hinata was silent for a few moments, mouth pursed in thought. Then she seemed to come to some sort of decision. Whatever it was, it caused her to stop appearing as if she wanted to bolt. "But leading ninja is less about strength and more about tactics. And paperwork." She was hesitant, but not about his goal . Sasuke shrugged.

"That's why Naruto and I made a bet. When I become Hokage, I win and he has to be my second-in-command. He can do the paperwork with all his clones." She chuckled slightly with a delicate hand in front of her mouth.

"Seems like Naruto uses his clones for anything but fighting. You'll have your hands full between being Hokage and commanding that army." Sasuke let himself relax. She wasn't laughing at him. She'd just accepted it as another fact.

"You should see his Sexy no Jutsu. One of our old teachers nearly died of blood loss when he first showed it to my Academy class."

"The name scares me," she admitted. Hinata was slowly becoming accustomed to speaking with him, and it no longer seemed like this conversation was just a chore for her. "Is that where Lady Naruto first came to be?" Sasuke felt his smirk stretch wider. The memory was a hilarious one. Iruka had spent the rest of the day with tissues stuck up his nostrils.

"You are correct. I wasn't friends with him back then, but I got him to teach it to me so I could try it on Itachi."

"You didn't!" Hinata gasped. She leaned in with a small, disbelieving smile. "What happened?" Sasuke paused, unsure if he should share the next part, he didn't want her to stop smiling at him, even at the cost of his past-self's pride.

"He made me wear a dress to my next day at school. Since I liked being "Sexy" and all." Hinata burst into giggles that quickly escalated into a sparkling laughter. She quickly composed herself, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"I don't mean to laugh, but the mental image is..."

"Hilarious," Sasuke drawled. Pride swelled in his chest. She was normally so reserved, but he was the one to bring out her laughter. Not the goofball Naruto, nor his perfect older brother. "I know. The sad part is that the fangirls got even worse after that."

"That's because they realized just how pretty you are." She smiled shyly up at him, and that took away all the sting in her joke. He mock-glared anyways.

"Handsome. Not pretty."

"Sorry, I mean handsome," she humored him. It was refreshing that 'handsome' didn't immediately mean she had full permission to fawn over him. It just was. "But that's the beauty of this masquerade ball. No one will know who we are. We are just another two masks in the crowd." Sasuke hadn't thought about it that way, and realized that Hinata was right. They were just another boy and girl in the sea of many. No one would be watching them too closely. "Sasuke, I propose a truce. You probably already know who-"

"I know. It was kind of obvious, given what you've told me. I'm not going to reveal you since Itachi still needs you around." Even if he interrupted her, Hinata had started to willingly tell him her identity. That was another mark of triumph for him today. Yes, she was originally from the Moon Kingdom, but she was possibly the last person with any nefarious plans. He could tell from just knowing her a few short weeks, if Itachi's trust in her wasn't already a big clue. It made him wonder how she got caught up in a murder accusation.

"Thank you." She looked relieved. "But given both our backgrounds...well, neither of us have had the luxury of simply enjoying a ball." Sasuke understood what she was trying say. Even with her eyes covered, he could feel her excitement. Maybe that was why she put so much effort into blending into the background as a lovely wallflower no one would notice. Standing out could be dangerous when everyone was judging you. This was chance to forget all the pressures of royalty.

"So let's have a ball when the time comes, Princess P," he drawled with a smirk. He was feeling particularly generous after the confirmation of her identity. "As just two anonymous, unnoticeable people."

Usually, he hated the thought of being lost among the mediocre. But the thought of doing so with Hinata, of rebelling against everything they were, sounded like fun. Against all odds, Sasuke was actually looking forward to the Winter Ball.

* * *

><p>The last few days leading up to the Winter Ball were a hectic mess.<p>

While Sai could now make a passable doppelganger of Sasuke, the group realized that a thousand other matters also needed attending. There were dresses to be tailored and matched with suits, masks to be made, and most important of all, Sai's costuming. While he eerily resembled Sasuke, his hair was an entirely different story.

"Even his hair is unique," Ino sighed. Despite her best attempt to remain positive, the frustration in her voice colored her statement as an insult.

Ino and Hinata were digging through a chest full of wigs in storage. While henge solved most problems, such a jutsu in a room full of paranoid ninja and Sharingan-users would not be wise. Team 7 and Sai had last-minute fittings, leaving Ino and Hinata frantically hunting down a wig for Sai the morning of the Winter Ball.

"Why did I have to be such an organized and capable person? Why did you let me schedule our dress fittings so early?" Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile as she lifted another dark wig. The blond noblewoman shook her head. "Too droopy. Prince Sasuke's hair is spiky in the back, but the bangs must fall smoothly. It's like we're looking the reject baby of two different wigs altogether!"

"If we all had fittings today, we would have failed our mission since we wouldn't be able to find Sai a proper wig," Hinata said comfortingly. Ino sniffed.

"Don't logic my drama. That's not how it works. And it's not like I'm insulting Prince Sasuke - just that damnable hair of his." The blond forcibly pulled out a tangled mop from the pile, and made a disgusted face. "Why can't we tame Sasuke's hair as easily as you've tamed his temper?"

Hinata paused.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ino gave her a sly look.

"Don't play coy, sweetie. I know something happened between you two. Usually that boy is so tense he would snap if I breathed on him wrong. But with you around, he's actually acting like a normal person. I mean, just the other day, you just looked at him and he immediately stopped baiting Naruto. If that isn't taming, then I don't know what is. Either way, you must tell me your secret!" Hinata shook her head, a deep blush rising on her cheeks.

"I didn't just look at him. I was trying to tell him that we don't have much time, and we needed to focus. He just agreed with me!" Hinata returned to digging through the chest, focusing on anything else but Ino's odd accusation.

Sasuke had tried to pick another fight with Naruto in order to relieve his nerves when Sai hadn't been doing so well. Hinata had simply reminded him that it wasn't the best way to fix the problem at hand. There was nothing strange about being reasonable.

Admittedly, her relationship with Sasuke had improved dramatically after their little discussion on her birthday. He was no longer trying to reveal her identity, and she was no longer trying to prevent him from doing so. They interacted no more than they had before, but the hue of their passing glances at the practices had warmed. However, that was to be expected if two antagonizing parties became allies.

In truth, it was his revelation about his goal to be Hokage that changed everything.

Hinata wasn't stupid. No prince would want to grow up to be Hokage, just the commander of the kingdom military. The only natural progression was from prince to king. Even Hinata, for all her insufficiencies, had expected to become a queen. But Itachi was too close in age to Sasuke. The only way the prince would assume the throne was if the king was incapacitated at best, dead at worst. The driven dreamer in Sasuke had set aside the possibility of the crown, because otherwise it would be to wish his brother ill.

Even if Sasuke seemed to be unpleasant and spoiled from every angle, Hinata knew that he was a better person than everyone - including himself - believed him to be. It was only natural that she didn't dislike someone like that.

"I found it. This is perfect!" Ino yelled victoriously. She raised the fuzzy monstrosity above her like a trophy. Hinata cheered and rushed to help the noblewoman shove all the other wigs back into their original resting place. "We need to hurry. We have a ball to get ready for!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke had forgotten how long it took for females to get ready.<p>

He was sitting against the wall opposite Ino's suite door, waiting with Sai and Yamato for their dates. Naruto was going solo, and had already departed for the main ballroom. Sai was leaning against the wall next to Sasuke, circlet perched awkwardly on top of his wig. The Guardian tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his ornate navy overcoat with a gloved finger. A cravat spilled from under his chin, framed by the sharp lines of his red waistcoat. Black trousers and neat black boots completed the outfit.

"I went through hours of torture to get that made" Sasuke warned. Sai removed his finger from his collar and shrugged, clearly displeased about his state of dress. The heavy finery decorating his shoulders clinked softly. While the formal wear of the Uchiha was by no means gaudy, there was a certain standard to be maintained as a member of royalty. Unfortunately, that also meant the seamstresses ignored all common sense. That outfit was difficult to move in, and would feel uncomfortably like a straitjacket for any seasoned ninja. The matching red cape was probably quite heavy and the accompanying mask blocked off much of the wearer's peripheral vision.

Sasuke smirked slightly. He'd purposely lent Sai that outfit. After all those cracks about Prince Charming, it was time for the Guardian to experience it for himself. Cat had been his Guardian at the past balls that he'd attended a long while ago, so Sai had no idea what he was really in for.

Yamato wore a simpler version of Sai's outfit in greens and browns. He had removed his faceplate and looked like he'd lost his battle against his messy hair. Sasuke decided against informing the man that he had a faint tan line from the faceplate - his mask would hide most of it. Yamato already looked nervous enough as he fussed with a sprig of cherry blossoms. It was mildly strange to see a twig emerge and twist from his palm as Yamato tried to attach the false pink blossoms in a flattering manner.

Losing interest, Sasuke turned back to his own black mask. It was edged in silver, and in one corner were three tiny rubies set in a pattern that mimicked the Sharingan. He wore a matching knee-length overcoat of deep crimson with silver accents. Rather than bother with all the other details underneath, he'd taken full advantage of his temporary status as Un-Prince and just buttoned his coat all the way up to cover his usual black shirt. Tall boots camouflaged the fact that he was also wearing his uniform trousers. Sasuke still made the effort to look presentable on the outside, such as the artfully draped black cape secured around his shoulders by a pin with the Uchiha fan. He just didn't feel that comfort should be the sacrifice.

The door opened. All three of them looked up as Sakura emerged in vision of emerald velvet. Her pink hair was swept up in an elegant chignon, showcasing a long, lovely neck.

"You look beautiful," Yamato said with a slightly nervous smile. He offered her the sprig of false cherry blossoms still attached to his hand and the medic laughed as she picked it like she would from a tree.

"You're looking pretty sharp yourself." Sakura turned to the two Uchiha. "Ino and Kin will be right out. There's only so much room in front of the mirror."

"So you muscled them out of the way?" Sai asked. She gave him an unamused look.

"Nope. I was the first to finish dressing." Sakura slipped her arm into Yamato's elbow and smiled at up him. "Let's go. I'd rather not wait around here." She stuck her tongue out at Sai and then the pair disappeared down the hall.

"I think that I will dislike the Winter Ball greatly," Sai admitted several moments later. "The dancing is easy, but the uniform is rather...uncomfortable." Sasuke snorted.

"Don't worry. Since you're already mastered the worst part, your opinion will shift dramatically over the course of the next few hours," he predicted. Sasuke had taken care not to specify in which direction his opinion would move, and he inwardly smirked at the relief in Sai's eyes.

The door opened again, and this time, Ino glided before them.

"How do I look?" she asked as she turned slowly for them. The mixed hues of violet night moved around her. Her hair was woven in such a complicated design that Sasuke's brain hurt trying to follow the strands. Dark sapphires and amethysts studded her mask, deepening the hue of her usually sharp blue eyes.

"You're purple, Goldilocks." Sai said blandly.

"It is indigo!" she gasped indignantly. Ino hmphed and turned to Sasuke. "I don't even know why I try. What do you think?" The real prince lifted an eyebrow.

"You're not my date," he replied bluntly. The noblewoman said nothing and pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. At this rate, she would never leave him alone. "Fine. You don't make my eyes bleed."

"Why thank you, your highness," Ino said with a little laugh. "Kin's ready too." Sasuke looked back at the closed door. There was no sign of another girl. Ino sighed and stuck her head back inside her room.

"Come out, now. I know you're more used to traditional robes, but you look great." Kin said something pleadingly and Ino shook her head. "If you don't, Prince Sasuke and Sai will come in and bodily carry you to the ballroom." Ino closed the door with a feline grin. "She's ready now."

Moments later, Sasuke heard the soft click of heels. He shifted his weight to rise to his feet as he looked up. He froze.

There was a princess standing before him.

She wore a strapless gown that swept the floor. The silvery off-white of the dress complimented her pale skin, contrasted by a deep crimson obi and the pure white of her gloves. The ends of the intricate knot at her back trailed to the ground, framing the delicate bead work that frosted the bottom of her gown. She was already wearing a matching silver mask, also with three little rubies at the corner. It stood starkly out against the dark frame of her midnight hair that spilled over her shoulders. Only the top half of her hair was pulled into a knot with a dangling hairpin that outshone the tiny stones in her ears and around her neck.

Overall, her outfit was almost too simple. But she stood with a poise that couldn't be bought with lessons or luxurious attires. This was a girl who just was royalty, who commanded attention without a thought.

Sasuke's mind was blank save for one thought that repeated itself again and again: Hinata was meant for Uchiha colors.

"I told you you look good. They're speechless!" Ino looked entirely too smug as she rested her hands in the crook of Sai's elbow. "Don't doubt the master." She flipped her bangs in gesture of pride and pulled at her date insistently. "Come on. I have a ball to be the belle of."  
>Sasuke realized he was still caught in an odd half-crouch and pulled himself up to his full height. He put on his own mask.<p>

"So, Princess P," he said as he extended his elbow for her to take. "Are you ready for this?" She gave him a little smile as she accepted. He escorted her towards the ballroom after Sai and Ino.

"As ready as I ever was," she admitted with a small smile. "It's kind of exciting to attend a ball where no one actually knows your identity."

"It's already my favorite event." Sasuke jerked his head discretely towards Sai. "I'm sure Prince Uchiha Sasuke, however, will not enjoy it as much as me." Hinata giggled.

"That's mean," she mock-scolded.

"That's what makes it so fun," Sasuke added. The conversation lulled for a few moments as Hinata studied Sai's outfit.

"You picked the most uncomfortable one of your formal suits, didn't you," she asked knowingly. Sasuke looked down at the ex-princess on his arm in surprise.

"When did you...?"

"Lady Ino was kind enough to give me an extensive tour of your...exhibit. You did not have a very happy look on your face when you posed for that painting." Sasuke huffed in amusement.

"Maybe," he agreed. Hinata gave him an amused quirk of her lips, but didn't say anything further. Neither of them were talkative people, and this silence wasn't a gaping discomfort to be filled. It was a great contrast to the recent memory of their horseback ride together, where each pause was another limp in their words.

They walked down the brightly lit hall, where the torches played in the violet tints of her hair. Her tiny hand was only a light pressure on his forearm, but Sasuke was vividly aware of her.

After what felt like too short of an eternity, they reached the main ballroom. The doormen opened the enormous double doors and they stepped through.

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped when they entered the ballroom.<p>

They were standing at the top of a staircase, looking down on a spacious room that possessed the usual architecture of marbled floors and graceful columns. The crystal chandeliers were elaborate and complimented the tapestries depicting the Sun Kingdom insignia, bringing out the rich hues of the threads. A small, lively orchestra was tucked in a corner, but clever acoustics and jutsu usage made their sound fill the ballroom like magic. Countless people were already dancing below, flitting like butterfly wings of more colors than Hinata knew existed. Many more stood on the edges, turning curious eyes to the new arrivals. Across the ballroom, Itachi was seated at his throne, watching. To his left, hung an enormous clock with hands pointing to two hours before midnight. But this was all expected at a royal ball.

What Hinata hadn't expected was for everything be sparkling with frost, as if a yuki-onna [1] had entered and breathed gently on everything.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Sasuke moved his arm, a clear reminder that they needed to keep moving. Hinata let him lead her down the stairs as she stared up at the high ceiling and the chandeliers. She felt an odd sense of vertigo, as if she was falling up into a reverse world. She could feel the eyes that turned to them as they descended to the dance floor, but for the first time at a ball, she didn't need to be painfully aware of their judgment. She was just another faceless girl to be forgotten.

They maneuvered their way across the crowded ballroom to Itachi's throne. Before partaking in the festive dances, everyone must greet the king. As a mere Uchiha member and his date, it would seem strange not to. They separated their hands. Sasuke bowed respectfully as Hinata curtsied.

"Welcome to the Winter Ball," Itachi said with a small smile that indicated that he knew their identities. He forewent the mask, as there was little point to hiding his face. The king was not a large man, but his presence stood out even in a ballroom teeming with people. He was wearing all black, though the make of his clothes were clearly high-quality. The Uchiha symbol was pinned over his left breast, securing the heavy fabric of a fur-trimmed cape. Itachi looked pristine and exact, a meticulous king with even his crown at a perfect angle.

"Enjoy the dancing and merrymaking." Hinata got the sense that he was covertly teasing his little brother.

"Thank you, your highness. How could we but enjoy the festivities with the king's presence?" Sasuke said through his teeth. There was another pair approaching behind them, so Itachi merely nodded his head and waved them away. They retreated to the side, standingside by side without touching. The current song ended quickly, and the lilting beat of a waltz began. She knew Sasuke hated dancing, but Hinata yearned to join in.

Sasuke shifted beside her, and extended his hand. She paused a moment in surprise. He grumbled and grabbed her hand to pull her onto the dance floor. Automatically, Hinata rested one hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand around her waist. The steps were slow and easy, like an old memory where the details were forgotten but her senses still cherished. Hinata couldn't help but let a small smile emerge on her face.

"I don't hate the dancing, technically," he confessed as he twirled her and caught her again. Her hair fanned a cool breeze against her neck, and she could hear the faint clink of her hairpin as it swung. Sasuke stepped and turned them, so Hinata could see past his arm. "Prince Sasuke seems to be having a marvelous time." Even though Sai was clearly trying to dance with Ino, several groups of girls were discretely circling them with a distinctly predatory air. While Hinata's heart went out to Ino for being forced into such an awkward situation, she found herself glad that Sai was uncomfortable.

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Though I am still surprised that you would enjoy dancing."

"I didn't at first. But I find that dancing is a lot like a kata. Choreographed movements everyone learns, but when your partner changes, the feel of the whole thing transforms." Hinata was impressed. While Sasuke certainly wasn't stupid nor shallow, his moments of depth still surprised her. He smirked slightly, well aware of Hinata's improved opinion of him. "For example, dancing with Ino would be like sparring with Naruto. Dancing with Sakura is like sparring with her too." Hinata understood what he meant. Both Sasuke and Ino were so jaded to court responsibilities, that the moves would be old and rehearsed, hardly a dance anymore. With Sakura, it was an old, familiar friend where the dance was beyond tired and more sentimental. But he didn't want to talk about Ino or Sakura, and she didn't want to hear about other girls.

"What about dancing with me?" she asked after a moment. Hinata didn't flatter herself with any grandiose ideas of romance. She already knew what she was - a new kata to be conquered and mastered. What she really wanted to know if he was willing to admit it. Their relationship would change when the novelty of the mysterious Moon Princess wore off. The thought of loosing this comfortable alliance was an unpleasant one.

Sasuke didn't immediately respond. He lead Hinata around the dance floor. Rather than dancing around the other pairs, it was as if the sea of skirts and suits was parting for them. Hinata let herself enjoy the soothing motions of the simple waltz and patiently waited, though she was starting to understand Sasuke's continual obsession with revealing her eyes. His black mask shadowed most of his face, so it was impossible to read his thought process.

The sudden absence of a channel of communication reminded Hinata just how hard it should be to read her, yet Sasuke continued to instinctively understand her smallest actions. While she never received a classical ninja training, a childhood as a crown princess had taught Hinata to conceal her emotions. Despite Itachi's determined efforts to shield him from the intrigue of court and the prince's obstinate refusal to participate, Sasuke was actually a natural politician. He was likely far more aware than most people - including herself - gave him credit for.

"A new opponent," he replied. "An opponent I know all the facts about, yet also an opponent that I cannot yet predict."

"Good answer." Hinata gave him an approving look.

The waltz ended, replaced by a new piece that required an exchange of partners throughout the dance. Sasuke and Hinata ceased further words and lined up with the rest of the dancers on the floor. Hinata lost herself in the lively beat, twirling around new partners every few steps. The various masks merged into a blur of color, until at the end of the dance, she was facing Sasuke's black mask again. She looked at him, slightly breathless from a combination of thrill and exertion, and grinned at up him.

"I don't hate dancing, either," she said.

"I noticed," he said. The next song started, and they separated again. Before Hinata noticed, most of the evening had already slipped away into a blur of songs. Sometimes it was a slow dance. Sometimes it was a more lively piece that required full concentration. Sometimes it was both. They wove themselves through the patterned throng of other people like the two ends of a ribbon, looping away from each other and yet always meeting again at the end.

Finally, Sakura waved for their attention and motioned them off the dance floor. She and Yamato were seated at one of the nearby tables, sipping their drinks.

"Looks like you're having fun!" the medic commented. While her face was mostly covered, Hinata knew that the light flush of exertion and excitement to her skin couldn't be concealed.

"I am," she said sincerely. "I forgot how much fun a ball could be." She seated herself and accepted a glass of water from one of the servants circling through. Sakura returned her smile and leaned her elbows on the table.

"You're really good. I know that Sasuke said you could dance, but some of those group dances I couldn't possibly have picked up."

"Thank you." Hinata's joy deflated slightly. She'd lost herself in the event, and had let herself stand out too much. Sasuke, however, hmphed as he sat down next to her.

"That is only to be expected, given Kin's expertise in taijutsu. There are elements of grace and rhythm required that few posses." He didn't look her, but Hinata knew that his comment was to draw attention away from her unusual skills. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Would it hurt to actually compliment someone without including all those insults?" she asked dangerously. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, it would."

The beginning strains of a partner dance floated through the air.

"May I have this dance?" Hinata turned to see Itachi standing behind them. He held out his gloved hand. Etiquette dictated that she clear it with Sasuke though she couldn't possibly decline the king. The prince said nothing and shrugged, though the tilt of his lips was rather telling of his real opinion of the situation.

"I am honored, your highness," Hinata demurred as she accepted and followed Itachi back onto the dance floor. She curtsied again and then placed herself in the opening position of the dance. To her surprise, he tugged her far closer than necessary, and she resisted until he tilted his head down gave her a warning look. Itachi wasn't dancing with her because he admired her dance skills or such. He wanted to speak to her privately, and the dance floor was the best place in the crowded ballroom.

Hinata stepped so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His arms formed a firm cage around her. They began the first steps, a slow turn that gave Hinata a sweeping view of the entire room.

"I have a third task for you," he said, eyes carefully looking past her. His voice rumbled directly in her ear, as he was actually a little shorter than his brother. She nodded once to show she understood. He spun her out, and Hinata let herself twirl prettily, hair and gown flaring around her like petals of a flower. Itachi shifted, and when Hinata twisted back into their beginning stance, she had a piece of paper in her hand. "That is a seal for eavesdropping. You will dance with 'Prince Sasuke' and plant it on him."

A person with less control would have openly stared at the king. He was asking a genin-ranked girl to plant a powerful seal on a Guardian, arguably one of the stronger shinobi in the kingdom. It was ridiculous.

"Why?" She muttered. He pivoted so she was now moving backwards. Before he had been pulling her at a diagonal, so Hinata could at least see where they were going. But now she was forced to rely on only him to direct her as she blindly stepped back.

"Why you? He already knows you are involved, so this is not endangering you any further." Hinata didn't like that answer and frowned.

"No, why give it to me now?" Itachi neglected answering, and they finished the rest of the piece in silence. At the end, he released her and stepped back politely.

"Perhaps I was feeling nostalgic," Itachi said as he bowed slightly. Hinata couldn't help but recall Sasuke's analogy on dancing and sparring. The comparison could really be applied to any encounter. Dancing with Sasuke was like fighting a feral cat, study of contrasting signals behind a defensive mien. Itachi was an entirely different beast, as it nearly impossible to fathom what he was thinking. His face was impassive, with black eyes glinting with emotion that Hinata couldn't read.

"Nostalgic?"

"It's almost midnight," he reminded her. He smiled almost imperceptibly. "You've improved."

Then he turned and left the dance floor before she could question his meaning. The last time they'd danced together was also the last time Hinata had attended a ball, which was a lifetime ago. She had no opportunity to improve.  
>The next song was beginning, so Hinata hurried off the area before she would hinder the other dancers. Ino and Sai had joined them at the table.<p>

"How was dancing with the king, hm?" Ino said with an impressed voice. Sasuke's lips had disappeared into a white line. Her rather intimate dance with his older brother did not sit well with his pride. It was rather insulting to keep her date at an arm's length and yet do the exact opposite with another man, even if that man was the king of the Sun Kingdom.

"He is skilled at whatever he does." Hinata made an ambiguous gesture as she sat down. None of the words she wanted to use would make much sense: confusing, strange. Terrifying. She was supposed to plant a seal on Sai before midnight. Hinata hoped that Itachi knew what he was doing, as she had only two, maybe three, songs to do so. "Unfortunately, I haven't had enough dancing and the king is very busy." She turned to Ino and Sai. "I know Ino must be exhausted, and my date isn't too fond of dancing. How about you, Prince Sasuke?" Understanding flashed in Ino's eyes and she sighed in false fatigue. The way she fell onto to Sai's arm and clung desperately was almost believable.

"I am! My shoes have turned into torture devices. Do you see the things I do to look pretty for you, Prince Sasuke?" she fluttered her eyelashes in a cloying way that made Sai all too eager to get away from her. "You have an image to uphold but please let me rest." She turned to Sasuke. "I'm sure your date will be all too happy to sit out just one more dance." Even with his mask, Sasuke looked anything but happy.

"That's wonderful," Hinata breathed and took Sai's hand. "I love this song, and it's only just begun. Could we jump in?" Sai gave a valiant approximation of Sasuke's smirk and nodded, at a loss to say anything else when so many people were watching them. Hinata forced herself to smile widely as they walked onto the main area and slid in to the shifting throng of dancers during a dip in the music.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had never wanted to step onto a dance floor so badly.<p>

He watched as Hinata and Sai swayed with the music. The ex-princess had the gall to lean close and whisper something to his decoy. That was far closer than any sort of dance required. It bordered on scandalous. Not even fiances held each other that intimately in public. First with Itach, and now with Sai. It was utterly humiliating for Sasuke that his date would do that with other men while keeping him at a perfectly polite distance.

"Calm down, big boy," Ino whispered to him. "She's doing something for Itachi."

"With Sai?" he hissed with a sneer. He jerked his arm out of Ino's grip.

"And you were becoming so calm with her around," she sighed mournfully. She caught Sasuke's arm in a surprisingly hard grip. "Don't make a scene, my dear prince," the blond noblewoman advised with a small smile. There was nothing threatening in her actions, but Sasuke got the sense that her advice shouldn't be brushed away easily.

"And why not?" he questioned contemptuously. "Do you not that see that atrocity on the dance floor?" Sakura leaned in from across the table.

"Want to tell me what's going on here?" she asked with a glare. It was obvious that she was mentally cracking her knuckles, ready to pound some sense into them for squabbling in public. Yamato laid a hand on her arm, and the violent medic softened her stare marginally. However, she wasn't going to back down until she got the story from them.

"Kin's date is jealous that she's dancing with all the important people," Ino tattled with a sniff. "Doesn't appreciate the gift of being able to spend time with me."

"I'm not jealous," gritted out Sasuke as he kept a close watch on Sai and Hinata. Her hand was too far up on his shoulder to be proper, and she was leaning too close to him again. This wasn't jealousy. This was a matter of pride. "She's practically lying on top of him." Sakura and Ino shared a look. Yamato shook his head, clearly set on keeping out of this one.

"Um, no she's not," Sakura countered slowly. "If that's considered close then someone needs to explain to you how babies are made again." He just curled his lip at her, as an eye roll wouldn't really be that effective with his mask.

"Do you see how the fangirls are looking at her?" Sasuke jerked his chin at the clustered groups of single girls, all of whom were also tracking 'Prince Sasuke' and Hinata's movement. "That's jealousy." They were pointing and whispering and sneering and clearly plotting out some sort of revenge against the girl that stole their prince.

Sasuke wondered how Hinata remained so oblivious of it all. From the moment she entered the ballroom, everyone had their eyes on her. His date was the one everyone stared at in awe and envy. No one could identify her, yet she had the countenance of royalty. Sasuke had felt a new sort of pride when he escorted her down the stairs. However, that same pride was quickly squashed by the fact that now people wouldn't stop staring.

It didn't help that she danced so intimately with King Itachi himself, and now, right after that, she's also dancing the same way with Prince Sasuke. Both Itachi and Sasuke were famous for keeping their distance from females; Itachi was king and could culture a sort of aloofness that Sasuke could only mimic with sheer determination.

But by dancing with Itachi and Sai, Hinata was blatantly showcasing the fact that she could bypass both their defenses. He thought the point was to keep Hinata unnoticeable, not make her the target of every rabid single noblewoman in the castle.

She leaned to speak to Sai, and the Guardian suddenly tensed. While there was no killing intent, Hinata looked frightened, even if she was trying desperately to hide it. Sasuke was on his feet and next to them before he realized what he was doing.

"May I cut in?" Before 'Prince Sasuke' could say anything, Sasuke reached in and plucked Hinata's hand from Sai's. "Thank you for taking such good care of my date, Prince Sasuke," he said too politely to be sincere. The surrounding dancers were glancing at them strangely, so Sasuke mockingly bowed to his decoy. "You should rest. I wouldn't want you to tire out." He applied a light pressure to the small of Hinata's back, a clear signal for her to start walking away. Sai gave a flat parody of Sasuke's sneer as he turned and left.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hinata remonstrated softly as she started to dance with him.

"Your gratitude is heartwarming," he replied. She looked up at him. The black gauze lining her mask hid her eyes, but Sasuke knew she wasn't pleased. "He was manhandling my date. Even if I am not the prince, I have a pride to uphold." He abruptly turned them, and Hinata followed with smooth steps despite the lack of warning. She really was a perfect dance partner.

"I apologize for smearing your dignity," she said, "but this has nothing to do with personal relations."

"What is and what appears to be are two vastly different matters," he said. She had demonstrated her remorse honestly, but she was doing her hateful impression of a doormat again. It did nothing to lessen the urge to punch Sai.

They finished the rest of the piece in silence. Along with many other couples, they started back for the tables for a rest. However, three young noblewomen stepped into their path, forming a wall in their way. They wore sparkling masks of blue, red, and yellow, each with enormous matching feathers.

"Who do you think you are to dance with Prince Sasuke?" Blue was the leader, and crossed her arms as she scanned Hinata disdainfully.

"This is a masquerade ball," Hinata replied serenely, subtly declining the question. She was letting herself be battered again, simply enduring until her opponents grew bored. Sasuke restrained his caustic comments, waiting for her to show that fire that he's managed to only glimpse.

Yellow snorted, unimpressed and leaned in with a sneer. "You can hide behind a mask, but it doesn't excuse the vulgar way you were draping yourself all over our prince." Red circled Hinata and shook her head in disgust.

"Do you really think you could seduce the prince with that plain outfit? Even a blind man wouldn't be interested." She reached to pick up a lock of Hinata's hair as if it was trash. Sasuke caught Red's wrist and gave it warning squeeze, taking delight in her little yelp of pain. He'd had enough.

"I find it interesting that she made it a lot closer to the prince than any of you seemed to have managed," Sasuke said with a scathing tone. "Not only that, the king also invited my date to dance tonight. Don't try to push your failings at seduction onto someone else." Even with his mask on, Sasuke's glare was so scornful that the three noblewomen stepped back slightly. He tucked Hinata's hand into the crook of his elbow. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have better things to do than listen to this drivel."

They parted meekly for them and let them pass. Hinata remained silent as she let Sasuke pull her towards the table. There were too many eyes on them, and Sasuke was feeling rather uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"The words of some pathetic dog wrapped around that slut's finger are useless, anyways," one of the noblewomen muttered under her breath. But several dancers around them heard her. Sasuke slowed to a stop, and then turned to them with Hinata still on his arm. It was Blue who had gathered the courage to snap back, though her slightly hunched posture indicated that she was quickly realizing what a bad idea that was.

Sasuke kept his killer intent at a minimum, though he could do nothing of the sharp anger that filled him. Outwardly, he was calm and detached, but he could feel his Sharingan trying to activate in response to his wrath. The stupid girl seemed to have forgotten that the Sun Kingdom followed a militaristic hierarchy. While Itachi was scrupulously fair and tended to look the other way when Sasuke fangirls pursued him, the king could afford no tolerance for disrespect. Such words against the Uchiha clan could be considered treasonous.

Hinata reached over with her other hand and gently put it on his chest, conveniently underneath the Uchiha pin that showed his affiliation with the royal family.

"Please calm down, my lord Uchiha," she said, her sweet voice pitched so everyone around them could hear what she called him. Blue went pale at Hinata's title for Sasuke. "We are here to enjoy ourselves, and she is not worth your ire. Am I not enough for your attention?"  
>The uncharacteristic haughtiness of her demeanor told Sasuke everything she was trying to say. They were making a scene, and all the important figures of the kingdom were watching them. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata could let themselves be discovered. However, with so many people aware of them, it would be impossible to sneak away before the unmasking at midnight. Sasuke glanced at the clock and grimaced. They had only minutes. They'd wasted too much time already. It would be nearly impossible to neatly extricate themselves before then.<p>

They needed to make the argument seem common and forgettable, just another spat between two egotistical nobles. The hard part was that Sasuke wore the insignia of the Uchiha, and as a member of the royal clan, he couldn't simply walk away. Hinata understood that too, given how heavily she was emphasizing the Uchiha factor. At this point, there were only a few things they could do. Hopefully, she would play along as they had planned.

"You are," he said to Hinata. "But she has dirtied your honor, and the Uchiha will not abide by such disrespect." Sasuke turned to Blue. "Tell me, what is the punishment for treason?" Hinata leaned in, just as if they were sickening lovers.

"Stoning, hanging, burning, staking, poison," she listed nonchalantly. Blue looked ill, while Red and Yellow were trying to disappear into the crowd. Hinata trailed off with a sigh. "But those would make the floor so messy. I thought you ninja were supposed to be discrete."

"Not unless we have a message to send. But anything to make my flower happy." Sasuke patted the very real sword at his side. "A little red on the floor would be very...festive. Perhaps a nice beheading to start off the new year." They were laying it on a bit thick, but as noble clan, he had the right to challenge Blue's family to a duel, and punish her as he saw fit when he won that duel. So the best way to get away quickly would be to somehow galvanize Blue into apologizing obsequiously in public. Then he could "forgive" her and forgo the duel. Unfortunately, Blue was one of those who froze under pressure. She simply stood there, shaking.

The clock hand hit midnight.

Twelve tolls rang out across the hall, blending into one long pulsing final note. They'd run out of time. A swell of conversation filled the air as everyone removed their masks, gasping and whispering over the newly revealed identities of those around them.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. They stood out too much, and he could feel curious eyes on them. It came down to this moment. He reached behind her head to untie her mask. Sasuke had only a few options to hide both their faces.

So he pulled her head in and kissed her.

Time seemed to stretch, warping like a strained elastic band. It wasn't even much of kiss so much as a simple meeting of soft, warm lips. His bangs fell down to obscure both their features, just as he'd planned, while her hair spilled over his fingers like silk, strong and smooth. Her palms were pressed against his chest, not pulling but not pushing either. His heart gave a funny flip, and then his sense of time snapped back twice as quickly. Just before he pulled away, he completed the mask switch.

Sasuke stared down at Hinata, with her new black mask. The eye holes weren't lined, and worried moon eyes stared back at him. He finally saw her eyes, finally discovered the final piece of evidence of her identity. He'd been right all along. Those pale silvery pupils would belong to no one but Hinata.

Though his heart was doing strange things on double time, Sasuke was relieved. He knew his obsession with solving the puzzle of Hinata stretched the borders of something else. But he didn't see fireworks or fat babies with wings and arrow. Those moments when he lost himself and laughed so easily with her must be just flukes. There were no great epiphanies. This wasn't possibly anything special.

This was just Hinata.

And her warm lips.

Nothing more.

* * *

><p>The clock chimed at midnight, each knock of the bell like another nail hammered to their coffins. Thankfully, Sasuke and Hinata had been dates, and were able to cobble together a false relationship. The mask switch could occur when he pretended to hug her or even lean over to whisper something to her.<p>

The last thing Hinata expected was for Sasuke to kiss her.

Shock slowed the world, as if everything became immersed in water. Each moment spilled over the next, overlapping and mixing and whirlpooling into a center around Sasuke. He smelled of something burning and thriving and living. It was as if she'd kissed a jolt of lightning, a line of energy reaching through her lips right to her heart and flipping it on like a switch. Her palms were on his chest, for the lack of putting them anywhere else, and she could feel the harsh pulse of his heart too.

She barely remembered to close her eyes when he switched their masks, not that it did much good with the open eyeholes. Her world was oddly bright without the gauze over her vision, and instinctively, she sought out the darkness of his pupils for relief.

The prince looked smug and relieved as he looked at her. Hinata finally looked away, keeping her eyes averted from the gazes of those around them. The orchestra was starting to play again. Sasuke was seemingly unaffected by the kiss, and tugged her off the dance floor. The Blue Mask girl had already absconded into the crowd, and the murmuring excitement around them had already washed away any particular scrutiny on them. They were just another couple.

The rest of the group was at their table, including Naruto, who had his arm around a pretty brunette who was now wearing his mask. The bold orange and black coloring clashed rather badly with her burgundy gown, but they seemed happy and comfortable together.

"We need to get out of here," Sasuke muttered to them. Naruto gave a low whistle.

"To go do what? Looked pretty hot and heavy already out there on the dance floor."

"It's not like that," Hinata protested firmly. She was suddenly glad that Sasuke's mask was slightly large on her, as it dipped down to hide the flush to her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a clumsy Academy student. Being a princess was more similar to an S-rank infiltration mission than most people expected, as her previous title was just another weapon to be used. While Hinata never made it past genin before she returned her forehead protector, she had completed the mental conditioning required of most high-level kunoichi.  
>She shouldn't be so distracted over one silly little kiss. It wasn't even a real one. Just a ploy, a show. But that label did not make her feel any more relieved. It didn't feel false.<p>

"Oh no," she whispered. Everyone turned to look at her, alarmed by the look of worry on her face.

He was the last person she could be attracted to. Nothing good would come of any feelings she had for this boy of two faces. He was a spoiled, arrogant prince with his own, rigid sense of honor. Despite that he was unwanted as such, he was a relentless champion with a perpetual smirk paired with a sarcastic comment. Even Itachi was a better choice. At the least the king seemed to understand boundaries.

"We need to get out of here," she added to warp her meaning. Hinata ducked her head, careful not to show her eyes. She pulled at Sasuke's arm and turned to leave, only to almost run someone over.

Reflexively, Hinata looked up. She hadn't sensed the person's presence at all. The single exposed eye of Shimura Danzo bore into hers.  
>Icy fingers gripped her throat, asphyxiating her with cold, cold fear. She could recognize that horrible man anywhere. Shock flickered over his wrinkled face before a thunderous expression overtook it. Hinata couldn't look away, caught in a sickening trap of hatred and terror.<p>

Sasuke stepped forward, breaking the terrible eye contact. But then he bowed, lower than she'd ever thought possible. He couldn't help her.

"Good evening, Lord Hokage."

Danzo ignored him, still staring at Hinata as he spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Arrest this Hyuuga at once."

* * *

><p>AN:<br>[1] yuki-onna - "snow woman", demon in Japanese folklore  
>-Much gratitude to my beta Rhinst, who has managed to get every chapter back to me in less than twelve hours after I send it. Even this monster chapter! Major props!<p>

-Ebisu doesn't actually have a family name, so I made one up for him. Yes, that does make him Iruka's uncle, but it could work in canon. He would have been a teenager when he hypothetically took in Iruka, and he wouldn't know how to pay attention to a child, leaving Iruka starving for attention and therefore sympathetic to Naruto years later. And maybe Ebisu's love for teaching elite ninja inspired Iruka.

-Hinata's birthday is December 27th.

-Red and white are the traditional colors for good luck. Coincidentally also the colors of the Uchiha fan.

-Up until now, I've pretty much concentrated on the development of Sasuke's "non-feelings". However, now that Hinata's empathy and compassion have opened her heart up to Sasuke, it's time for a little leveling of the playing field. Of course, any progress in their relationship immediately means it's time for the universe (aka me) to start messing with them. Mwahaha.

-This chapter was simultaneously enjoyable and wretched to write. Enjoyable because I like writing, and wretched because I literally wrote the whole thing in fifteen minute spurts whenever I could find the time. I apologize for any choppiness...and well...at least it's not like 30 little vignettes shoved together.

-I do skip a lot of scenes, since a lot of it isn't important enough to warrant a full scene. Examples are like Hinata deciding her dress to be red and white, or Sai copying Sasuke for the millionth time.

-In case you haven't noticed, this weekly update thing has not been happening. T_T I hate being a big fat liar, but that's the way it is. My chapters are getting progressively longer (I usually aim for 7k ish words...except this chapter was about 16k) and the holidays are coming up. Unless I forgo sleep and sanity, strictly weekly updates are no longer in the realm of possibility. But this is a double chapter, so consider it a peace offering.

-Finally, let me know whatcha like, whatcha don't like. Characterization, writing style, plot...etc. I lie to myself to say that writing fanfiction is productive since it's for erm...self-improvement!


	11. Chapter 11

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who developed a crush._

_Everyday, she went to watch her cousin's team practice. Her cousin was strong. The weapons girl was cheerful. The green man was loud. And they were all warm and kind to her, and accepted her despite her disgusting weakness._

_But the green boy was strong and cheerful and loud and warm and kind and everything she wished for herself to be. He weathered the storm of everyone's disapproval like a long stalk of bamboo, bending and never breaking, thriving so vivaciously in the rocky soil of inability that it was impossible not to watch him and root for him. She couldn't help but admire him._

"_I-I wish I c-could be m-more l-like you..." the princess confessed to the green boy one day after practice. He stared at her in surprise._

"_But why, fair princess? You are a blossom in the springtime of your youth, bursting forth with demure vitality!" The green boy's teeth twinkled in support of his brilliant words, but the princess disagreed with his opinion. Like him, she was essentially chakra-less, but without the balancing abilities in taijutsu._

"_I'm weak...and I-I st-stutter..." she bowed her head and tapped her index fingers together, sharply cognizant of her failings. The council told her everyday with their sideways glances at her, and the king told her everyday with his gaze turned everywhere but her. The princess knew she was tolerated only because of her tentative betrothal to the talented Sun Prince. For some reason, the Sun Prince was unopposed to their betrothal despite only meeting her once so many years ago. And the princess didn't dare to object, when this marriage would be her only use to the Moon Kingdom._

"_It's okay if you stutter - you're just stumbling over an excess of awesome!" The princess stared at the green boy incredulously. He must be joking. "But princess, you must never give up! The genius of hard work will prevail only if you persevere!" The green boy then excused himself to run more laps even though practice had ended. The princess realized that everyone on her cousin's team was still at the practice grounds, working hard to push past what was expected. They all looked ragged, yet determination burned in their eyes as they drilled their techniques again and again._

_Who was she to do less? The princess was tired of her weakness. That day, and many days afterwards, she joined their practice. If she couldn't use chakra, she will emulate the green boy, and become strong in a new way._

_And so, the princess found a new path._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Pandemonium broke when soldiers marched into the ballroom, gleaming red armor sharp against the softer-hued attire of the dancers. Danzo wasn't so stupid as to yell his accusation regarding Hinata's origins, but he wanted to make a scene even if his words weren't heard. Genuine shock marred her friends' faces as two soldiers grabbed Hinata, gloved fingers digging into her bare arms.<p>

She panicked. Hinata kicked up and flipped backwards, forcing the soldiers to release their grip even as her discarded heels smacked them in the face. Her upper arms were going to bruise from the force of her extraction, but she ignored the pain to steal one of the soldier's katana. She agilely leaped out of their reach and dashed for the door, full skirts and ribbons flying behind her like the wings of a desperate, hunted bird. The unsheathed sword in her hand warned away the crowds. If she can make it out of the ballroom then she had a chance at escape.

Hinata felt the slight change in air pressure behind her and deftly twisted again. She pulled a stunned noblewoman between her and the guards. The hostage shrieked and covered her face as the soldiers stopped short, unwilling to harm nobility. Taking advantage of their momentary hesitance, Hinata shoved the noblewoman at them. She was already fleeing even as her two pursuers tried not to catch the noblewoman with the pointed ends of their weapons.

She reached out for the door handle.

A large hand gripped her shoulder warningly. Hinata reflexively turned to attack with her stolen sword, only to pull back when she realized it was Sasuke. He had taken off his mask, a clear sign that he was planning to use his status as leverage.

"What are you doing?" She tried to fumble open the door. His grip tightened despite her attempt to shrug him off. "You set-" she began accusingly.

"Cease," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Then the prince lowered his voice into a warning hiss. "I'm risking a lot here so you might want to play along." Instinct screamed for her to knock him aside and run, but she could feel the roiling chakra of several powerful ninja in the room behind her. The element of surprise was no longer on her side. Hinata bit her lip and calmly turned to face the ballroom. Her mask still hung loosely on her face.

"My apologies, Prince Sasuke," she said, deliberately making it clear that it was the Crown Prince that sided with her. As confusing as that kiss had been, she couldn't completely trust him. So she had to ensure that this wasn't another trick - if she was going down, he was coming with her. "I panicked when they tried to arrest me."

"It is understandable, my loyal servant," he said, raised eyebrow telling her that he was aware of what she was trying to do.

Hundreds of eyes stared at them in shock. During the long silence, Itachi and Danzo stepped forward from the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Hokage demanded with a glare. Itachi gave him a cool look as he approached Sasuke and Hinata. They turned to face him, though Sasuke kept his hand on Hinata's shoulder in a defiant gesture. The king looked angry and Sasuke's hand tightened almost painfully as the prince nearly squirmed under his brother's gaze.

Given the circumstances, Hinata trusted Itachi even less. He'd purposely set her up for his own agenda. However, now that Sasuke had involved himself, the king could not directly condemn them. She hoped that would be enough.

"Call the Council," Itachi said in a flat voice, his back still to Danzo. "I will explain everything there, as this is not a matter to air out and mar the festivities." He turned to face the ballroom with an aura of perfect confidence.

"Yes, your highness. We will meet tomorrow as soon as everyone is able," Danzo said the epithet like he'd been force-fed an entire lemon. "But as Hokage, I cannot abide a Hyuuga loose among the such important nobility." He swept an arm out behind him, gesturing to the dancers behind him. "The safety of the noble clans may not be your priority, but it certainly is mine."

It was an obvious attempt to undermine Itachi's credibility, but many in the crowd were nodding their heads in agreement with him. Hinata had a feeling that this was a common move. This silent power struggle was clearly an ongoing feud.

"You are correct, Lord Hokage, in that their safety is the priority," Itachi agreed easily, deftly twisting the tide of the crowd's approval to himself. "You may escort this young maiden into secure holdings if that will assuage your worries." He must really dislike Danzo if even he was lowering himself to thinly veiled insults. He was purposely painting the Hokage as a paranoid nag who was making a fuss over one measly "young maiden". Hinata didn't like that she was forced into the role of pawn for this cutthroat game, but being useful was far more preferable to being dead.

This time, Hinata didn't fight when two soldiers gripped her arms and began escorting her out. Reluctantly, Sasuke released her and stepped aside.

"Wait." Danzo approached them and gave Hinata a contemptuous glare. "Don't forget the chakra disrupters." The separate cuffs snapped around her wrists with an ominous click. Hinata immediately began to feel the draining effect of these cuffs. Unlike the ones from Moon Kingdom, these cuffs directly siphoned away her chakra, leaving barely enough to keep her alive, much less fight her way to freedom. Her hopes sank, and then seeped away with her energy. Then she was too tired to care for much of anything. "You may go."

Sasuke and the rest of the group stood by the side, silently watching as she was dragged away. Her lack of fight wasn't by choice. Though right now, Hinata was too fatigued to even care. Feeling nauseous from the sudden absence of her energy, she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. The sounds of the ballroom faded into echoing steps in a large corridor, only slightly muffled by the carpets and tapestry. Time passed in waves, and Hinata's sense of its passage warped as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, even the soft overlay of those sounds were stripped to stark footsteps on stone. Cold, dank air filled her lungs, and Hinata forced her eyelids up.

They were in the dungeons. Torchlight cast demonic shadows across the armor of her captors, twisting the colors of old blood that blended into the hallway. It was too quiet, save for the measured steps of her captors. It was the kind of silence that was breathless, waiting for the next tortuous blow. Hinata's head lolled down. Her silvery white and crimson gown looked ridiculous as it trailed against the dirty, jagged floor.

She was jerked to a halt. She heard the screech of a metal door pulling open, and then she was pushed into a small dark room. Hinata let herself fall and roll harmlessly across the damp hay lining the ground. Her swimming vision locked in on the high window that was almost imperceptible in the dim lighting.

"Goddamned Mooner," one of the soldiers muttered. She heard someone spit, and Hinata felt it land on her arm, a cold spray that she barely registered. She vaguely heard the soldiers' departing footsteps, leaving her in a blackness that was broken only by a flickering torch. The smell of rot was suffocating and threatened to pull her past back to the surface. Straw dug into her skin. Panic blurred the edge of her calm, but Hinata forced herself to concentrate.

She laid on her back. Her pale gown and dark hair haloed around her, held together by the red of her obi. The chilly stillness helped center her, and Hinata no longer felt sick with useless fear nor fatigue. She needed a clear head to consider her present situation.

Itachi had set her up. He'd warned her, and she'd still been too trusting of him. The last-minute assignment to tag Sai should have been a clue. Sai had immediately sensed what she was trying to do. Hinata had given a hasty excuse using Ino's "crush" on him, but it was doubtful he'd believed her. It was a task that was impossible for her, which meant that Itachi wanted Sai, and ultimately Danzo, to notice her presence.

But why?

Hinata wasn't actually interested in the reasoning, but Itachi's motivation would determine if she was to live or die. Unfortunately, Danzo's presence skewed her future heavily to the side of death. Fortunately, Hyuuga tended to have very similar features and he hadn't figured out that she was Hyuuga Hinata. Yet. Otherwise, Danzo would have tried to execute her on the spot. Even if he didn't know now, she was still in danger. Sasuke had managed to buy her some time, but Hinata wasn't so stupid as to wait around when so many knew that a Hyuuga was among them.

She needed to get out of here.

While she was still weak, her cuffs did not tie her wrists together. The soldiers didn't even bother searching her for weapons since her imprisonment was temporary, so she still had several tanto tucked into her bodice. The sudden chakra exhaustion induced by the cuffs would knock most people out for a good day. However, Hinata had been fighting a mild form of chakra exhaustion most of her life.

She slowly rolled to her hands and knees. Dizziness washed over her, but Hinata shook it off. In a way, the blurriness in her usually excellent night vision was good. She needed the distraction from the simmering panic that buzzed under her skin. Instead, she focused on the biting chill of the stones seeping into her hands.

The dancing light of the torches was unreliable at best, taking and giving her vision with each swell of fire. Hinata kept one eye closed to maintain some night vision [1] as she crawled to the bars, tracing sensitive fingers for possible weaknesses. She was unfamiliar with the particular chakra cuffs she wore, and couldn't apply any clever tricks. Generally, such cuffs had painful mechanisms to prevent escape attempts. It would be suicide to attempt her Byakugan with the chakra cuffs on, and night made it impossible to visually determine any cracks. The window could have been a possibility, but it was too small for a human being to slip through. She would have to try her luck with the bars.

Eventually, the rough, rusted lines of the bars led her to the lock that sealed them. Hinata could feel the chakra humming in the lock, and she didn't need to try picking it to know that a jutsu ensured her continued captivity. A tanto in the keyhole would only alarm the guards she could hear patrolling the corridor.

Hinata retraced her way back to where the bars met cold stone walls of her prison. Now that she was aware of the locking jutsu, she could detect the faint thread of chakra tied around the hinges. Her freedom did not lie in breaking the most breakable part of this cell. Hinata pushed away her doubts and continued to the stone. She lightly tapped the stones, listening carefully for the hollow sound of a passage.

Instead, all she could hear was the dull sound of solid stone, broken by the faint whisper of the beads on her dress as she moved. Her beautiful, lovely dress. The Winter Ball already felt like a memory from a lifetime ago, and she had just woken from a dream only to remember a nightmare.

Hinata continued tapping away at the walls. A part of her mourned her time with her new friends, because those warm memories only made her current situation more bleak and cold by contrast. Caught in a rare moment of self-pity, she wished that she could reverse time back to her dance with Sasuke. She'd almost felt like a fairy-tale princess - graceful and beautiful and protected from all the harsh realities of the world. Not an actual princess, a figurehead to be blamed and bartered like property. Hinata shook her head again and crawled to a new section of the wall. Self-pity wasn't going to get her out of here, and therefore useless.

"My, it's been a while since I've had a friend."

Hinata froze at the sound of the muffled voice. It sounded like a woman whose voice was hoarse from disuse. But more importantly, there was no one in her cell, so why could she hear this person?

"Who are you?" she called as loudly as she dared.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

The voice undulated in maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>"You wanted her caught, didn't you?" Sasuke accused as soon as he followed Itachi into the king's office. The council meeting was tomorrow, but that was barely enough time to align whatever story his brother had better be brilliantly weaving.<p>

"And if I did?" Itachi turned to look at him for the first time since they left the ballroom. He was furious, even if his features were coldly impassive. Sasuke repressed the urge to flinch.

"You...shouldn't have," he stumbled. Itachi leaned against his desk, one eyebrow arched. He'd discarded his cape, and the simple black of his outfit seemed to make his features sharper than usual.

"Funny," the king mused in false thought, "I could say the same about your actions."

"Different situation," Sasuke snapped, hating that he was reduced to a naughty child. It was always difficult to know where he stood when Itachi played jump rope with the line between big brother and father. "I had my reasons."

That was a blatant lie. Sasuke didn't know why he took off his mask and stepped forward, reaching for Hinata. He knew why - to save her - but he didn't know _why_. Logically, it was a horribly stupid thing to do. The fact that she was Hyuuga was like throwing a rotten egg, and the stench of it will spread quickly now that the secrecy was shattered. Publicly siding with her required a very good explanation that he didn't have.

All he knew was that as he watched her - thin shoulders heaving with effort, fragile fingers scrambling for the door handle, nightshade hair mussed and tangled around her/his mask - Sasuke rejected that image. It physically repulsed him that Hinata looked every part the princess and she was being hunted for it like an animal. It was just wrong. But before the realization had reached his brain, his body had moved, like a reflex when his hand wandered too near to fire. Except this reflex didn't pull him away from the danger and instead propelled him bodily into it.

Stupid reflexes.

"And what reasons would that be?" Itachi questioned. "Revealing that you were using a decoy is the least of your worries. Do you realize what you have done, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke was very aware. In one move, he'd dumped himself right into the middle of a quagmire of suspicion. All the important leaders of the kingdom will be looking at him and wondering about his loyalties. Furthermore, that fact that he was using a decoy showed that the Uchiha didn't trust their vassals.

He couldn't even blame Hinata for any of this mess, because that was as idiotic as blaming a doe for running from a hungry wolf. But was who was the big, bad Wolf? Sasuke couldn't tell. While there'd never been an actual war between the Sun and Moon kingdoms, the tension was nonetheless present and implicit. Having ties with a Hyuuga was like waving an enormous banner with the words "I'm a traitor!" painted on it. His status as crown prince would only make all the officials even more nervous, given his access to sensitive kingdom secrets.

Oddly enough, Sasuke was not entirely as upset as he should be about his current situation. Admittedly, the sharp edges of panic were buffered by a small measure of arrogance, as Itachi had always dealt with any trouble Sasuke inevitably caused.

"I am aware. You were going to let her be arrested and then executed," he said, deliberately herding the subject elsewhere. That actually upset him more than his own predicament. Even as he determined that, another part of Sasuke wondered what was wrong with him.

Itachi seemed to agree with the prince's own misgivings of Sasuke's sanity and gave him a strange look.

"Arrested, yes. Executed, no. Do you really think that Hinata could continue hiding as she was?" Sasuke averted his eyes guiltily, feeling rather idiotic. Itachi needed no further answer. "I don't believe in needlessly eliminating possible allies, Sasuke. Her arrest would have been the perfect opportunity to interrogate a person I'm suspicious of. However, with your interference, that is no longer an option for me. I suppose I had miscalculated the depth of your obsession with her." The disapproval in Itachi's voice was startling. He usually remained calm and detached in the face of Sasuke's antics. But the idea of Sasuke forming any sort of attachment to Hinata seemed to upset the king.

Uncharacteristically so.

"I don't believe in needlessly throwing ex-princesses in prison, either," Sasuke said slowly. Itachi's condescending tone was making him defensive and the urge to lash back was strong. "Our dungeons aren't exactly comfortable."

There was a moment where they stared at each other, hackles rising like two alpha wolves about to fight for dominance. Then the king heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples, as if he could massage away his troubles. The tension deflated, leaving Sasuke feeling oddly unsatisfied. Itachi never allowed any of their fights play to a finish.

"You did buy her time, but if I don't handle this correctly, it is very possible that she will be executed, and you along with her." Though Sasuke knew Itachi was exaggerating, his brother's faintly sagging shoulders were not a ruse. The king wasn't lying. He really did mess up this time. He'd just risked his neck for nothing. Or might have even made things worse. Remorse prickled the inside of his mind, as if someone had shoved a hive of wasps into his skull.

He hated that, once again, he was the helpless and unwanted spectator. In one of those hateful moments of clarity, Sasuke had to recognize that no matter how great his power, he's still weak and useless because Itachi kept him that way.

"If _we_ handle this," Sasuke corrected with a snarl. "I wouldn't have done that if you had told me what you were doing!"

"I can't tell you everything, Sasuke. You know-"

"I'm going to that meeting tomorrow." Sasuke glared at Itachi rebelliously. "I'm tired of never knowing anything. I'm strong enough to help you. That's what the Crown Prince is supposed to do, not just be a bartering tool. But you won't even give me a good reason why I can't be Hokage, so you should at least give me a good reason why I can't even attend one measly little meeting to fix what I have fractured."

The king blinked slowly. It was the only indication that he was surprised by Sasuke's swift acknowledgement of his mistakes. But before he could reply, a knock interrupted. One of the Guardians poked his head through.

"Sorry to intrude, but the prince's teammate Sakura has an urgent matter." Sasuke frowned. He'd been away no more than a half-hour and the group had agreed to meet up later at the Red Dojo to discuss their situation. Itachi waved his acquiesce and Sakura entered with a hurried curtsy. Like them, she hadn't changed out of her formal wear yet. When she lifted her head, Sasuke saw that her eyes were red and rimmed with smudged mascara. She'd been crying, and was still trying to keep her tears back.

"Sakura? What happened?" The medic's lips trembled.

"Kaka-I mean-Lord Hatake...he..." Sakura sniffed, and steeled her emotions. The hard glint of the seasoned healer reappeared in her eyes as she lifted her chin, daring Sasuke to mention anything about the tears glittering in her eyes. "Lord Hatake and his team returned. They're in the infirmary." Sasuke and Itachi waited, bracing themselves for the bad news. "Their mission failed. They're no longer in critical condition...but...it's not good."

"Not good? What do you mean?"

"His injuries are really, really bad. That's what I mean," she replied in a clipped tone. Sakura looked at him meaningfully, and he knew that she wanted to talk to him alone. It was dire enough that she wasn't sure if she would cry again, even in front of the king. Sasuke breathed slowly, counting each inhalation, mind racing past his heart. At such news, the proper reaction was to rush to his mentor's side as soon as possible to help. Especially since said mentor was on the mission he'd requested. But the cold logical side of Sasuke already pointed out that there was nothing he could do for Kakashi, and knowing the extent of his injuries would only make him worry. Shikamaru would gather any mission intelligence, leaving Sasuke's immediate presence rather unnecessary. Hinata's frightened rush for freedom replayed in his mind. Sasuke was torn, but he knew he could do more here. He glanced at Itachi.

"We're done here," Itachi said with a dismissive wave." Sasuke stared at his brother, unsure of the cold mask that Itachi wore in front of outsiders. "Go. Come see me later tonight so we can prepare for tomorrow's council meeting."

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasuke took only a brief moment to revel in his triumph before bowing and following Sakura outside. "Tell me what's wrong," he demanded as soon as they turned the corner and were away from any unwanted ears. The medic composed herself with a slow, shaky sigh and faced him.

"Of the team, only Lord Hatake, Chouji, and Ebisu made it back." A cold finger traced Sasuke's spine when he realized that only the non-Uchiha members had returned. That had to have some sort of significance. "They're all stable. The medic Shikamaru sent did a good job, since the others were already dead." Sakura spoke in a detached voice. Her normally expressive eyes were flat and dull. The situation bothered her more than she could show.

"And Kakashi?" Sasuke prompted. The medic bit her lip before replying.

"I just checked him. It looked like something had crushed his leg - it's broken in too many places to count. All his other injuries were healed sufficiently that won't endanger his life..." She trailed off before the implied "however" could be said.

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke asked, tension making his words sharp. "Can't you fix him?" Even as he asked that question, the prince could already guess the situation. Like drinking over-seeped tea, the bitter truth clung to the back of his tongue.

"Sasuke..." Sakura sighed. "You know that medical chakra is most effective when the injury is fresh. Once scar tissue forms, it's nearly impossible to do anything because we can't distinguish between scar and normal tissue. Both are recognized as natural parts of the body."

"Then surgery." Sakura shook her head.

"There's too many bone fragments near the femoral artery. Even surgery needs a clear path to reach it, but his leg is too much of a mess. Any sort of extensive movement puts him in severe danger of hemorrhage. The medic had to concentrate on saving his life...but now...he can't be a ninja anymore so..." The medic trailed off again, unable to say what they were both thinking.

"_It might have been kinder to let him die..._"

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Hinata asked again when the mysterious woman had finally stopped laughing. It sounded as if her voice was coming from the back corner, specifically from the floor. It seemed that there was a quirk in the architecture that connected their spaces acoustically.<p>

"No no no, my fellow prisoner darling dear," the woman replied patronizingly, as if Hinata were a child that said something incredibly stupid yet amusing. "The question isn't who. But why."

"I guess," Hinata agreed uncertainly. She debated if she should just ignore the crazy person and get back to her task of trying to find a way out. While the other person has been here longer, it appeared that she had nothing to offer Hinata in terms of escape. And it was possible that this was just one of Danzo's tricks to infiltrate her trust. "Then why are you here? And I still don't have a name to call you." Then remembering basic manners, Hinata added that her name was Kin.

The woman started laughing again at some private joke. Fortunately, this time it took her much less time to calm down.

"Well then Kinny, you can call me Master Dango."

"Okay, Mistress Dango," Hinata said. "Dango" was clearly a fake name, and she assumed that Dango had mispoken, since she was clearly female. "Can you tell -"

"No! Master, not mistress!" Hinata really didn't see the relevancy of the distinction, but before she could direct the conversation according, Dango spoke again as if she were carrying on a conversation with herself. "But I am female, but I'm not a mistress! Hate that word, implies dirty, dirty things, and I haven't earned such a privilege. Fine then. Mastress! No...not a word...Mattress!" Dango's voice hitched, as if she was having trouble suppressing her laughter. Hinata lifted a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay...Mattress Dango..." Hinata said it clearly, but Dango didn't seem to object that she'd titled herself so absurdly. "Would you tell me why you're here?" Dango's crime would be helpful for Hinata to determine exactly which part of the dungeons she was in. The more dangerous criminals were placed in the deeper, more secure areas. She didn't have much hope, given that she was a Hyuuga in the Sun Kingdom. And because Dango seemed absolutely insane, it was probable that she was jailed for spewing politically libelous statements. The Moon Kingdom operated in a militaristic manner similar to the Sun Kingdom, and criminals by speech were far more dangerous than criminals by act.

"All the better to eat you!" Dango cackled like a deranged hybrid of wolf and grandmother and just outright crazy. "But you won't help me escape anyways, nope, not by the hairs on your Kinny Kin Kin! But kin you tell me why I'm here? Kin I?"

Hinata wrinkled her nose at the bad puns and turned away from psychotic babble. She was wasting her time here. She moved on to the next section of the wall. Even a few minutes of inactivity in the cold had stiffened her fingers painfully and Hinata forced her body to keep moving. She wasn't wearing enough to weather a chilly winter night, especially if her cuffs kept her energy at a minimum. The very real threat of hypothermia prodded the back of her foggy mind, but Hinata forced it back. She can't afford to give in to hysteria.

A small part of her snidely commented that that was what she was already doing. Tapping bricks was just a way to distract herself from the fact that she was cuffed and caged. Unless the seamstress had accidentally sewn an explosion tag into her gown at some point, Hinata wasn't going to be breaking out without some sort of external help. If Danzo was the Hokage and he had the ability to close even public records, it was certainly within his power to ban any of her friends from accessing her cell.

Her only hope was to wait for an opportunity when (if) they brought her food or come to lead her to her execution. There was little point in wasting her worries until then. The best course of action would be to conserve her energy and be ready to attack. With a sigh, Hinata made her way to the corner where she heard Dango. At least this strange person will keep her occupied until something happened. And the stones seems marginally warmer than the air.

"Hello?" she said tentatively as she hugged her knees for warmth, tucking her cold nose against her arm. There was enough silence that had Hinata wondering if she'd imagined the whole encounter.

"Hello?" Dango echoed, sounding fortunately more sane. "Who's this?"

"It's Kin." Hinata hoped Dango hadn't already forgotten - repeating the same conversation would get rather tedious. "You call yourself Mattress Dango?"

There was a pause, and then a distinctive snort. To Hinata's consternation, Dango started laughing again, but this time, it sounded more like hysterical sobs than anything resembling mirth.

"Um, are you-" Dango stopped abruptly.

"You're real," she declared to Hinata, as if to convince herself of the truth. "You're not another hallucination." For some reason, she sounded amazed.

"No, I'm not."

"Prove it." Hinata wrinkled her brow.

"That's kind of hard, since you're just a floating voice."

"Hm, at this point, any hallucination of mine would appear with a flash of light to torture me with song or burst into flames. Are you currently on fire?" Hinata shook her head in disbelief, but decided to humor the strange line of questioning.

"Not that I'm aware of," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Then feeling a little badly for berating a person who'd clearly lost her mind, Hinata added sincerely, "I'll let you know if there is any sort of spontaneous combustion." Dango gave another cynical snort.

"Yup, you're real. Nothing my mind makes up would be nearly so polite."

"Oh, okay." Oddly enough, their conversation was meandering into small-talk territory, and Hinata found herself at a loss at what to say to such a statement. What did one say to a crazy lady, anyways?

"I'm not actually crazy, you know. I just thought I'd have a little fun if my hallucinations were company." Hinata started guiltily.

"I-I never thought you were," she denied. "Your non-sequitrs...were very good diversionary tactics to avoid revealing information."

"Ha! Good try, honey, but I don't even need to see you to tell that you're a horrid liar." Hinata scowled slightly, but refused to be baited. If Dango was actually lucid, she could be a wealth of knowledge. Any advantage was sorely needed.

"I have a few questions," she ventured. Straightforward ask and tell was marginally easier to do than small-talk. Direct interrogation had never really been required as a bounty hunter - coins and a sharp blade were motivation enough - and court conversation danced around the actual topics like shadow dodging sunlight, but both always had a pointed purpose.

"Only if you answer some of mine." She had a feeling that Dango was shrugging.

"Okay. Is you name really Dango?"

"Nope. Mitarashi, actually." Hinata didn't bother to ask for a first name as the clan title was not one she recognized.

"Why are you here?"

"All the better to eat you." Hinata rolled her eyes and waited. "Fine. Officially, for being a big fat traitor."

"Unofficially...?" she prompted.

"Unofficially it's none of your business," said Dango snippily. "Got any more questions?" Hinata recognized that there would be no further progress down that road.

"Why are you willing to tell me this?" For the moment, Hinata would assume truth.

"Because there's nothing you can do to me."

Because she had nothing left to lose.

Hinata could empathise, for she had teetered on that same precipice before. "Now, your turn, Kinnikins. Why are you here?" There was no reason to hide that particular piece of information, so Hinata told the truth.

"I'm a Hyuuga." Dango gasped, and then was silent for several moments.

"One of those Moon-Eyed Hokey-Pokey types, huh?"

"Hokey-pokey?" Hinata repeated disapprovingly. Even though she was technically without a family name, she still took pride in her lineage. Jyuuken was one of the deadliest techniques in the world and her personality inability didn't change the fact.

"That's what it looks like to me."

"Thus the aptly named 'Soft-Hand' technique. The appearance belies the force."

"The hands are floppy alright," Dango said wickedly. "Includes your little limp wrists too!"

"You-" Hinata managed to cut herself off before she finished. She shook her head. She must be more upset than she thought. Despite her situation, she was letting Dango draw her into a childish and irrelevant argument! She would not be surprised if the crazy lady had been tossed in jail for her abrasive personality. Hinata sighed. Really, she was too tired to fight. "Regardless, do you have any other questions for me?"

"So what's a Hyuuga doing in the Sun Kingdom?" Mitarashi asked. She took the abrupt change in topic in stride, though it seemed that she was impressed by Hinata's refusal to be baited so easily. Hinata paused, her earlier fear of Danzo's spies resurfacing.

"I can't tell you that," she said truthfully. "I might still have a chance to-"

Mitarashi interrupted with a bark of laughter.

"If I can hear ya, they don't plan on ever letting you see the sunlight ever again."

"But this is temporary - why else would they just toss me in here with some chakra binders? They're calling a council meeting about this." Even as Hinata argued, reality was sinking in her mind, covering her like an inevitable fog of sleep. She already knew.

Mitarashi was silent for several moments.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Hinata shook her head silently. The chakra binders that took her energy, the allowance of her weapons and her bare-shouldered dress, the high window where the winter chill invaded like a Shinigami's breath. The council meeting delayed until tomorrow.

"Your cell is the one where people are left to die."

Hinata shivered as the cold swept over her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't bother to watch as various heads of the noble clans filed into the meeting room, though he could feel their auras. He was sitting in the first row, at the bottom level of the amphitheater, facing Itachi's empty throne with his back to the entrance. Practicality from an architectural standpoint had Itachi seated at the lowest point of the room, but Sasuke found that such placement made it all the easier for everyone to stare.<p>

He was quickly remembering why he hated participating in such events. Many of the council members were or are ninja, and rather than murmur their gossip about him, they opted for silent glances and meaningful gestures behind his back. The sharp quiet made his senses crackle under their curiosity. It didn't help that he hadn't attended a meeting in months, and that he was actually wearing a semi-formal coat over his jounin uniform. Without the proper information, he always felt like one of those specimens floating uselessly on the back shelf in the home of a rather creepy medicine man he'd once met.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The prince turned. He wasn't surprised to see the Hokage, who was regally settling himself into his chair on the opposite side of the room, also on the front row. The proximity of the chair to the king reflected the amount of sway and power of the person, even if it belied the nuances of that power. Sasuke knew that it was only by appearance that he stood on equal footing with Danzo. The Hokage seemed to agree. He peeled his gaze from Sasuke, just nonchalantly enough to show how little he thought of the prince, and just slowly enough to show that he was watching for Sasuke's next misdeed.

Feigning interest in the stragglers, Sasuke mimicked Danzo's expression of disdain as he pulled his gaze to the door. Lord Yamanaka glided in with Lord Nara slinking in not far behind. While Shikamaru's father sunk into a chair several rows behind them, Lord Yamanaka belonged in the first row. There were only two empty seats left - one adjacent to the sour-faced Hokage, and one next to the notoriously rude crown prince. After only a moment of deliberation once he'd descended the stairs, Lord Yamanaka smoothly evaded the closer seat by Danzo in favor of the one by Sasuke. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

"Good afternoon, Lord Yamanaka," Sasuke said politely, albeit a bit stiffly. Normally, he would grace the other man with a slight nod at most, and that was because Sasuke thought Lord Yamanaka was alright for a member of the council. But now that he had a purpose, Sasuke knew that he needed the favor of as many people in this room as possible. Briefly, he regretted that he never bothered with posturing because it would help if the council members actually liked him.

To Lord Yamanaka's credit, only a slight widening of the eyes revealed his surprise at Sasuke's newly discovered manners. "Good afternoon, your highness." He gave a nod that was almost a bow and then sat down. Fortunately, he didn't press for further awkward courtesies.

Just as the grandfather clock in the corner struck the hour, Itachi strode into the room. Everyone stood and bowed as he made his way down the stairs that bisected the room and led directly to his throne. He was about to sit when a red-faced Lord Akimichi Chouza barrelled into the room, missing punctuality by moments. There was no doubt that he'd just sprinted from his son's infirmary room. Itachi merely gestured for him to get to his seat. The genial lord bowed in thanks and took his spot next to Lord Nara.

"Please be seated." Itachi leaned back into his throne, an immaculate picture of confidence and power. Only Sasuke knew from their earlier meeting that even the king wasn't sure how this meeting will turn out. "Yesterday night, a Hyuuga was discovered in attendance to the Winter Ball." Despite the council's usual restraint, harsh whispers broke out across the room. They had only known that a girl had been arrested, but other information had been scrupulously withheld.

"Hyuuga?"

"Who is the traitor who let her attend?"

"This trespass is a grounds for war!"

"Why would King Itachi allow that?"

But even as the tension was high in the room, most still looked to Itachi curiously for an explanation. Such an announcement would not shake their faith in the powerful Uchiha that was their king.

Then Danzo stood. The murmurs quieted.

"I am sure all of you have heard, if not witnessed, the subsequent events upon the discovery of the Hyuuga." The Hokage said the clan name with disdain. Unease prickled along Sasuke's spine. He didn't like where this was leading. While Itachi was respected, however begrudgingly by some, Sasuke was never allowed much of a chance to prove himself. "The Crown Prince leaped forward to her defense when the Hyuuga attempted to escape. He even played out a little show, in an attempt to hide the fact that he'd escorted a member of the Moon Kingdom straight into the heart of Ganpon." Danzo turned to Sasuke with a cool look. "She did work hard to look lovely on your arm, didn't she, your highness?"

Sasuke tensed as murmurs rose again, though now their curiosity had been replaced by a sharper sense of appall. He was essentially accusing Sasuke of betraying his kingdom in favor of his cock, even if the slanderous meaning was wrapped in pretty language. Sasuke could feel them looking at him, perusing and picking him apart. Lord Yamanaka was looking at him with steely blue eyes, and their proximity meant that Sasuke felt the full force of the gaze. He forced himself not to bristle and snap back, despite the overwhelming urge to Chidori the Hokage right in the face. Itachi had expressly warned him against any hot-headed outbursts. Outraged denials will only make him seem guilty. Pain startled him, and Sasuke realized that his nails had broken the skin of his palms.

Itachi quieted the room with a wave of his hand. "Are those facts or speculation? It appeared to me that Prince Sasuke was addressing a subordinate." Danzo gave him an unimpressed look, as if the matter was a distasteful necessary beneath him.

"Then it appears we must both revisit our definitions of 'subordinate'," the Hokage said with a sniff. "But the facts are there. Can you deny that he had escorted a Hyuuga, a member of the clan that rules the traitorous Moon Kingdom, into the heart of our kingdom? Was it not the Moon Kingdom who first turned on us when we dared to give them our trust?" Danzo spoke in a restrained voice, but no one could miss the slight tremble of betrayal in his voice. While Sasuke had always been suspicious of the Hokage for his brother's wariness of the old man, the others in the room were not as cautious. He could sense the changing tide of opinion as Danzo sat back down.

"Lord Hokage, please do not place words in my mouth." Itachi maintained his ruthless hold on his features, but Sasuke could tell he was growing angry. Neither of them had expected Danzo to start with such a direct attack. "Young Prince Sasuke did indeed escort the Hyuuga girl into the ball. But it was for a reason." The king paused, testing the atmosphere for the council's reaction as he prepared to reveal his awareness of Hinata's presence in his castle. But before he could speak further, a sturdy man with gray-streaked hair and mustache raised his hand.

"Yes, Lord Kurama?" Itachi was frowning at the lord who was seated near the back, but nonetheless allowed him to speak. The man stood, head slightly tilted downward in a show of respect.

"I find myself worried at what you're implying, your highness," Lord Kurama began timidly. "But could you mean that you were the one that allowed the Hyuuga to infiltrate our beloved Ganpon?" Several members of the council gasped in affront at the accusation, but many more frowned as they looked to the king. Again, the murmurs began buzzing as if the room were filling with angry bees. The weight of the blame had shifted so quickly from Sasuke to Itachi that it gave the prince a reeling sense of whiplash. However, he wasn't so distracted to miss the flicker of triumph on Danzo's face before the Hokage furrowed his mouth into an even deeper frown. And there was something just a little off about Lord Kurama's subservience as he sat back down that it made Sasuke think twice.

He was a plant.

Sasuke wondered how many more in the Council were subject to Danzo's plans. While Sasuke knew Itachi never held any particular love for the sour old man, he was beginning to realize just how deep the hatred ran between the king and Danzo. The Hokage was actively trying to make his brother look unfit for the throne.

Itachi stoically raised his hand again in a firm gesture for everyone to shut up. They obeyed.

"Lord Kurama, you seem to be under the misunderstanding that I am required to consult you with every little decision I make for the benefit of the Sun Kingdom." Despite his monotone, Itachi managed to imbue a sense of disdain in his words. Somehow, there was even the implicit challenge: "_Should I also ask your permission for when I brush my hair?_" Itachi pinned the lord with a flat stare, and Lord Kurama almost fidgeted like a naughty child. "To eliminate any further misconceptions, yes, Prince Sasuke was ordered to investigate Hyuuga Kin on my order. She approached him with an offer of information in exchange for asylum."

While the clan heads in the room remained calm, there was a notable increase in pressure from their roiling auras. As Itachi had predicted earlier, they were not pleased by his revelation. Several hands were raised, and the king acknowledged them. Some were understanding and only demanded further explanation. Others were incensed by Itachi's gall and wanted the death of the Hyuuga immediately. Even though this was relevant, Sasuke found himself ignoring the forced discussion. Itachi could handle that.

What worried Sasuke more was that Danzo did not stand up with yet another speech that pointed to Itachi's inability to lead. This was a perfect setup for the Hokage to crack the Sun King's confidence. Oddly enough, the Hokage merely narrowed his eyes and then pulled out a scroll from his sleeve. Since the escalating worries of the other council members was reflected in their rising chakra signatures, Sasuke could discretely activate his Sharingan. Using a bloodline limit in the council room was considered horribly rude, but the prince already had a reputation as such. His eyes warned him just in time to avert his gaze when Danzo searched for prying eyes. Then the Hokage began to write in the scroll.

While he couldn't read what Danzo wrote, Sasuke's Sharingan was strong enough to copy the Hokage's minute hand movements. After finishing, Danzo tucked the scroll back into his sleeve. Then he jumped into the verbal fray as if those few seconds earlier never occurred.

Fortunately, whatever the Hokage wrote was short. The time it took Sasuke to find a piece of paper and a quill was all he needed to integrate the mimicked actions into his muscles. The prince wrote down what Danzo found so important to note.

Sasuke stared at the words written in the Hokage's stark handwriting. His perception of sound dulled, dampening the arguments around him. All he could hear inside his head was Danzo's low voice reading the message.

"Exterminate the Hyuuga girl immediately. Cell D4. Make it untraceable back to Root."

Danzo wasn't taking notes. He was transferring an order.

* * *

><p>"I change my mind. Jyuuken looks more like patty-cake. Doesn't help all of you having such long pretty hair - I can never tell the boys and girls apart."<p>

Hinata squinted against the watery sunlight that trickled in through her window. From the angle of the sun, it was probably afternoon. Daylight had revealed the dismal state of her cell - there was nothing here except old hay, a bowl of dirty water, and a pair of rusted manacles attached to the wall. Hinata licked her cold-cracked lips and eyed the bowl. She was so thirsty, but the rational part of her knew that drinking that swill would be suicide. Maybe that was what it was there for.

Hinata curled further into herself. She tucked herself into the corner, knees to chest. She had untied the decorative obi from around her waist and wrapped it around her bare shoulders instead. It was made of a luxurious material, but still insufficient against the biting chill from the stone and air.

If Dango hadn't continued to talk through the night, Hinata might have already slipped into a dangerous sleep. Throughout the long hours until sunrise, the other prisoner purposely irritated her so she wouldn't succumb to the grip of hypothermia and weakness. Either that, or the crazy lady was just incredibly lonely. While Hinata was vaguely aware of what Dango was doing, presently, all she wanted was to strangle the other prisoner.

"I never did like patty-cake," Hinata muttered. She couldn't feel her limbs, and sleep weighed heavily on her eyelids. She wondered if she really was going to die like this, a human icicle lost in the Sun Kingdom dungeons. While an unrealistic part of her wished one of her new friends could swoop in and save her, Hinata knew that she'd only known them a few short weeks. In the end, the only person she could rely on is herself.

"_Fat lot of good that does you_," she thought caustically. If it were anyone else, Hinata would have then apologized for her poor temper. She'd always been crueler to herself, because the resulting hurt was her own punishment.

"Probably because of all the training you did as a child."

"I didn't train in patty-cake." She was so tired. Why couldn't Dango just be quiet for a moment and let her sleep? Oddly enough, a mental image of Sasuke in white, literally-shining armor emerged, complete with a recalcitrant expression on his handsome face. It was kind of funny. Maybe if he rode a white, bad-tempered horse that was named Hurricane...ha, that was a funny image...

"OY! LISTEN!"

Hinata jerked awake. She hadn't even realized that she'd dozed off. Shaking her head, she forced herself to uncurl her legs and stand. Weak as she was, Hinata had to keep her blood circulating. She slowly exercised her stiff joints, feeling decades older than her twenty years. It was uncomfortable, but that meant that she was still alive.

"I'm listening," she replied. She hoped that the council meeting would end soon. Even if they were coming to bring her to her execution, that was a better situation for escape than now.

"Good." Dango said condescendingly. "I rather hate being ignored."

"I noticed." The other prisoner answered with a snort.

"Kinky, sarcasm doesn't work if you sound all sweet and shit."

"K-kinky? Excuse me?" Hinata stopped moving to stare down at the stones in indignation where Dango's voice seemed to emanate from.

"You were muttering something about pantie raids and princes - what was I supposed to think?"

"I was not!" Hinata protested even though she wasn't sure what she'd dreamed in her half-sleep state. Surely her subconscious wasn't so perverted!

"How would you know, Kinky?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Kinky, kinky, kinky kinny kin!"

She smelled something odd. Hinata ignored Dango's sing-song taunts, and sniffed carefully. The cold air burned the inside of her nose, but it was there. The distinctive, heady smell of ink. Why would there be ink down here in the dungeons?

"Kinky?" Dango seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Do you smell ink?" Hinata whispered. They wouldn't write a decree on site, so it wasn't someone delivering the council's decision on her fate. And ink was expensive, so it was silly to think that one of the prisoners would use it.

"No?"

Hinata breathed in, ignoring the pain, trying to place why the smell was so familiar. She wished she had Kiba's sense of - _a tiny hand holding a paintbrush with surprising grace, drawing childish figures holding hands, and a pale face with dark eyes_ - smell. Hinata blinked. It wasn't as if she'd never been around ink before, but this particular scent was slightly different. It was as if someone had charged it with electricity or energy...

Or chakra.

Sai.

Movement in her peripheral vision made her jump. Tiny ink-mice were marching into her cell. Hinata stared as they huddled together, staring at her with beady little eyes. Then their outlines unraveled and seemed to melt together.

The mice reformed themselves into an enormous ink-wolf that towered over her even on all fours. A silent snarl on its lips revealed sharp, jagged teeth. Wispy brushstrokes detailed powerful muscles that bunched in preparation.

It pounced.

* * *

><p>[1] Fun fact, you can retain night vision when you enter a lighted room by keeping one eye closed. Apparently, this is why pirates wore eye patches. (And here I thought it because they looked cool...)<p>

Fyi: Jyuuken = "gentle-fist"/"soft-hand"

Answers/explanations for reviews:

- Presently, the relationship between the Moon and Sun Kingdom (and therefore the Hyuuga and the Uchiha) are NOT good. In the past, everything was peachy, but some things will be revealed later. I'm terrible with revealing things at a proper pace, but I'm not fond of shoving the events down your throats all at once. On that note, please do tell me if I'm being unclear on anything. I'm more than happy to answer questions (or cackle evilly at your confusion...)

- I have no idea how many chapters this should be. If I find myself hating Prey for the Hunted, I will make it shorter. If I'm loving it, I'll make it longer.

- No, I don't think Sasuke thinks too much on the fact that Hinata used to be betrothed to Itachi. But I will address this further...eventually. For now: 1) The betrothal is now null and void. 2) The kingdoms didn't really care if they like each other (only that they can tolerate each other), so they probably didn't really even see each other at all. Such is the nature of betrothals. They're lucky that they even know what the other person looks like. 3) Hinata is severely underage throughout most of their engagement. Ew. No. 4) Sasuke has yet to acknowledge the fact that he's got feelings. He wouldn't think about Hinata's past relationships.

- As to why Hinata would switch over to her mask when her veil worked fine...she'd look rather out-of-place with a veil when everyone else is wearing a mask. Also, the eye-holes of her mask were covered with gauze, so that shouldn't have been a problem. Also, please note that it wasn't her eyes that gave her away when Danzo had her arrested.

AN:

- Again, bow down to the awesome that is my beta, Rhinst. Thanks for making sure I'm coherent!

- My sincerest apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Somehow, each scene warranted rewrites (yes, plural...T_T), it took a while. On the positive note, I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, so it'll be a lot quicker. I update my profile with little progress reports now and then, so check there if you're impatient. :)

I've included a little extra/flashback to distract you from the long update time...Sasuke is approximately 10, making Itachi about 15. Beware of slight ooc.

* * *

><p>-Extra- Start<p>

Sasuke made sure to keep his little face composed when he entered Itachi's office. He'd just mastered Naruto's stupid pervert jutsu. The Dead-last guaranteed its effectiveness, and the prince wasn't about to deny that Iruka's nosebleed fountain was quite spectacular. Even if he'd somehow been roped into cleanup duty.

While he certainly wasn't expecting such magnificent results from his stick-in-the-mud big brother, Sasuke was hopeful for at least something. Otherwise Naruto was going to become target practice.

"Sasuke?" Itachi put down his scroll and peered down at him curiously. "What do you want?"

"Sexy No Jutsu!" Sasuke was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Itachi stared expressionlessly as the smoke parted to reveal a naked girl with large round eyes and even larger and rounder breasts. The prince had purposely made his Sexy-no-jutsu counterpart resemble a Hyuuga. That'll teach his stupid brother to stop visiting those Mooners all the time.

Itachi's eyes widened fractionally as Sasuke struck Sexy Pose Number 1: one arm behind head, leaning forward to showcase the boobs, and the other arm on hip to showcase the butt, with lips puckered up. Naruto had said that it was a most destructive combo, though Sasuke really didn't understand why lips, boobs, butts, or even girls in general were really that special.

And then the final move.

"Unnnn...Itachi-sama..." Sasuke moaned. "Won't you comfort me?" Wriggle, wriggle.

Itachi blinked, looking shocked. A thin trail of blood trickled from one nostril. Before Sasuke could celebrate his victory, his brother's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. The Mangekyou flickered into his pupils.

"Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke was suddenly pulled into a inverse-colored world. Itachi crossed his arms and glared at him.

"That was a very bad idea, foolish little brother."

Sasuke looked around and gulped. A crowd of naked boxum women closed in on him, pinching his cheeks and hugging him so tightly he nearly suffocated.

"Sasuke, oh Prince Sasuke!" the women cooed. He tried to punch them out of the way, but they were monstrously strong. "We're your biggest fans! Won't you marry us?"

Sasuke screamed as he was submerged under the wave of naked women.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke glared at Sakura when she tried to greet him. He had a strange twitch under his eye.<p>

"Um Prince Sasuke...why are you wearing a dress...?"

"You! Begone! Away!" He formed a cross with his kunai as the pink-haired girl backed away with a confused look on her face.

"Prince Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly.

"I forbid it! Understood? When I become king, I'm going to declare it law that no one's allowed to grow breasts!"

"Huh?"

-extra-end

* * *

><p>Hahaha. Somehow, traumatizing kiddie-Sasuke makes me giggle. I'm not crazy. I promise. XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who grew stronger._

_She asked the green man for help, and he agreed to teach her taijutsu. To counterbalance her weaknesses, the princess decided to use weapons, and the weapons girl was happy to share her expertise. The green boy and her cousin both sparred with her, pushing her past the boundaries she drew in her mind._

_It was not a short nor easy process, and it was especially difficult in the beginning. The princess' once-smooth hands were stiff with painful blisters, and pale eyes were bloodshot from perusing endless scrolls on dry theory. Each day ended with an arduous battle to drag her exhausted body to bed. Her cousin's team held her to lofty standards, but these were goals she had the ability to reach._

_Since she was released from her duties as Crown Princess, the princess found herself with an excess of time when her cousin's team was away on missions. Alone, it was too easy for her to fall into the slippery spirals of her own thoughts. Because she was no longer a ninja, the princess joined the samurai corps instead. She helped in the patrols, eager to do something to crumble the heavy guilt inside her. The princess discarded her fears, because a safer border meant that the tragedy of Team 8 will not be repeated. She succeeded in that aspect, and the guilt eased. But she still turned her face away in shame whenever she saw the Aburame boy in the castle halls._

_Days blurred into weeks that melted into months that bled into years. The princess mastered all the dances of the naginata, and was quickly finishing an encore with the sword dances. Even without chakra, she could hold her own in spars with ninja. The princess wasn't the fastest nor the strongest nor the smartest. But she was the most observant, the most clever, the most enduring. Her useless eyes saw the weaknesses everyone else dismissed, and she was patient enough to wait to exploit them. _

_She rose quickly through the ranks of samurai soldiers, and with the ascent of her titles followed the swell of her pride. Her timidity peeled away to reveal a young woman that led her troops with quiet confidence._

_People began to take notice. The king's brother noticed. The king noticed. The council noticed. Right underneath their upturned noses, the worthless princess had transformed herself a passable candidate for the throne._

_The betrothal between the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince was no longer a joke. Though the Sun Prince had been visiting the Moon Kingdom frequently to maintain relations, the council had always made excuses to hide her away. But now, she didn't embarrass them with her mere existence. After fourteen years of shame, the princess was finally worthy._

_And so, the princess was allowed to meet the prince._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>He wouldn't reach her in time. He wasn't Naruto, with the boundless energy to Hiraishin across the distances. The council room was located at opposite end of the castle. Even as one of the fastest ninja in the kingdom, Sasuke knew he would be too late.<p>

He had to do something else.

He elbowed his quill to the ground. Using that as an excuse, Sasuke ducked under his desk, and surreptitiously summoned Mozou. Everyone was too busy arguing anyways to pay much attention to the minor shift in chakra. The raven appeared with a puff of smoke. Sasuke didn't wait for Mozou to open with an insult.

"Get someone, anyone, down to cell D4 right now. I don't care if you have to go yourself. Get it done." Something in his fierce expression made the bird obey. Mozou saluted and then dispelled with a swirl of feathers. Despite Sasuke's first impulse to sprint out of the council room himself, he knew it was a delicate situation right now. He had a larger part to play here. He had to trust in Mozou and his teammates to complete theirs.

The prince sat back up, holding the quill he'd supposedly dropped. Lord Yamanaka gave him a strange look. Making a split second decision, Sasuke turned to the lord.

"Tell me, Lord Yamanaka," he asked quietly, "what has Lady Ino told you of this situation?" A brief glance to the debate in the room made it clear that he was referring to Hinata. Ino's father studied him with sharp eyes before replying.

"Enough, I suppose, to know that Ino is involved in some manner." The slight furrow of the blond lord's brows conveyed his disapproval of his daughter's actions. "Why do you ask?"

"Lady Ino owes the Hyuuga a life debt." Lord Yamanaka shook his head with a chuckle.

"Prince Sasuke, I don't know what you're trying to do, but Lady Ino has never believed in that samurai drivel. I've raised her better than that." Sasuke paused. He hadn't expected the immediate dismissal.

"However, it doesn't change the fact of reality," he managed. Ino had claimed the exact opposite. Sasuke didn't have the time to argue with Lord Yamanaka on how well he knew his daughter. He would have to find support elsewhere.

The council was pushing for forceful interrogation, but Hinata's information was outdated by several years. They would torture her to death. He had to solidify the decision that Hinata was not expendable, in some way that even Danzo couldn't deny her the privilege to live.

The easiest way would be to reveal that she was the lost princess. No one would question her loyalties when she was the murderer of the Moon King. Everything would be solved. But Itachi had explicitly warned him against revealing such information. The king had additional information regarding Hinata's situation that he refused to share. He had made one thing clear, though: while Hinata's identity would solve everything for Sasuke, she would be in even more danger.

So that wasn't an option.

But the vague argument that a Hyuuga was useful was already proving weak. The council was clearly divided on immediate execution and torture. The thought of Hinata in either situation made Sasuke feel oddly queasy to his stomach.

He needed to somehow convince the council that the only viable choice was to keep Hinata alive and functional. But how the hell would Sasuke do that? He had no way to convey Danzo's order to Itachi. The few arguments he could voice to the council had already been swatted aside like flies when Itachi tried to present them. He'd already messed up Itachi's original plan to keep her alive by inadvertently bringing so much attention to the matter. From what little his brother had been willing to reveal, the situation should have a been a trap to manipulate Danzo into a weaker position and Hinata would have been brushed aside as a lesser piece of the puzzle. But the prince's involvement meant that Itachi's priority had shifted to insure that Sasuke didn't go down with Hinata. And in public, Danzo had the leverage of an entire council behind him to shame the Uchiha. Because of Sasuke's intervention, the prince would be the reason why Hinata had to be executed. The prospect of such guilt buzzed uncomfortably under his skin. It terrified him and Sasuke hated that.

He was vastly out of his depth here in a meeting room - he fought with fists and jutsu, not pretty words. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the empty seat by Danzo, and he found himself wishing that Kakashi was there to fill it. Then at least he'll have one powerful supporter in this whole mess.

The prince's eyes widened as an idea occurred to him.

Maybe, just maybe, this was his chance to fix everything.

"Your highness, may I have the floor?" Sasuke called as he stood, turning so he faced both the council and Itachi. The room hushed, all eyes snapping to pin him like a bug on a display board. Itachi frowned slightly in confusion, but waved for him to speak. "Thank you. Before you continue your debate on the fate of the Hyuuga, I would like to make you aware of additional information regarding her situation."

Everyone remained perfectly silent, intent on hearing what he would reveal. Sasuke knew it was due to the nature of his information, not his own position, but the attention of the entire council gave him a heady rush of power. He pulled himself up, channeling every ounce of noble breeding in his body.

Sasuke needed to give the performance of a lifetime if this was going to work.

* * *

><p>Hinata dodged not a moment too soon.<p>

Sharp teeth brushed by her shoulders, ripping her obi away. She tumbled away with movements made clumsy by cold and fatigue, tripping over the long hem of her gown. The beads hissed against the stone like angry vipers as she banged her knees against the ground. That was going to bruise. The ink-wolf landed on its feet with a twist of its tail, nails screeching against the stone floor where she'd been seconds earlier.

Hinata climbed to her feet, all her hurts and frailties temporarily blocked by a burst of adrenaline. Her chakra was gone, but she still had her body. Weak as she was, she refused to die like this.

The ink-wolf spat out her obi and leaped for her again. Hinata ducked, pivoting on bare, numb feet. She pulled out two tanto and finished spinning, using the momentum to slash out at her attacker. She felt her blades hit, but it was like cutting water, with none of the resistance of actual muscle. Hinata saw the "wounds" part on the ink-wolf's flank as the creature barreled past her, but then as if time reversed itself, the strands of ink rewove themselves back together. By the time it landed, there was no sign of any damage.

The ink-wolf couldn't be hurt.

Hinata had figured as much. But it hadn't escaped her notice that it seemed slower when it had to heal. So it took time for it to change its lines and form. That had to be worth something.

The ink-wolf lunged for her again, claws out for blood. As she rolled out of the way, she cut a long slit down the side of her gown. Hinata winced at the sudden blast of cold at her legs, but the cost was worth the freedom of movement. The room was too small for her to run, but it was an advantage for her because it was harder for the ink-wolf to maneuver. Here, agility was more precious than speed.

Hinata stumbled back from a long swipe of the ink-wolf's paw, landing painfully on her knees and bending backwards to avoid the sharp claws. She felt them snag on the mask still loosely perched on her head and it off with a snap. The mask landed somewhere in the darkness as the ink-wolf charged for her. When she evaded, it leaped on to the wall and rebounded back towards her at an even greater speed. Hinata twisted, blocking with her tiny daggers. Her body was still sluggish from the cold, and she was too slow.

Jaws closed around her left forearm. The ink-wolf's teeth glanced off the cuff around her wrist, redirecting the teeth deep into the soft part of her arm. The dagger she held clattered to the fall by her side. Hinata cried out even as she retaliated by stabbing at the eyes with her other tanto. The ink-wolf jerked away, taking her remaining dagger with it and released her arm in a mess. The jagged wound bled red and black, blood mixing with the ink from the creature that bit her. She felt even colder despite the warmth trickling down her arm. Her short jolt of adrenaline was already running out, and the sudden blood loss only made it worse. Hinata swayed as she forced her swimming vision to the ink-wolf.

The dagger still embedded in its eye was slowly pushed out by little fingers of smokey ink. The creature now watched with healed eyes, crimson dripping bright from dark jaws. But it had stopped attacking and merely stood by the corner where she had huddled all night.

It was waiting for something.

Hinata didn't bother with the reasons as she inched away towards the opposite corner with the bowl and manacles. She kept watch on the terrifying ink-creature as she slowly ripped a strip of silk from her rapidly shortening gown. The material wasn't very absorbent, but made an acceptable tourniquet for the time being. The strange thing was that even as the silver of her dress was stained red, the ink remained in the wound, seeming to -

In a flash, her left hand grabbed the discarded dagger and plunged it to her chest.

Hinata caught her wrist inches before the blade pierced her skin.

She stared at her left hand, shocked by the sudden betrayal of her own body. The ink had invaded her veins, visible in spidery threads along her pale skin. It was animating her arm from the inside. Sai's control was rudimentary at best, but her left arm had suddenly gained a monstrous strength. Her right trembled from the effort of keeping it from impaling the weapon into her heart.

Now it made sense. The ink-wolf wasn't here to maul her to death. Its purpose was to bite her and inject the chakra-infused ink that will control her. Hinata had no doubt that after the deed, all the incriminating ink would slither back to Sai, leaving no trace of an external influence. The wound on her arm could be explained away as self-mutilation. That way, for all purposes, the dangerously unstable Hyuuga had committed suicide and the blame falls to no one. How convenient.

Even as she struggled with her traitorous arm, a detached part of Hinata marveled at the efficiency of such an ability. Sai was the perfect assassin. Probably the best. But why would Danzo go to such lengths when she was already dying? Hinata was just a weak, useless nobody who had the misfortune to be born with Hyuuga eyes she couldn't even use. That part didn't make sense.

Her left arm was still slick with ink and blood. Her defending hand slipped. The other hand shot forward and Hinata twisted abruptly, forcing her left arm at angle that redirected the trajectory. She fell back and the dagger clanged against the wall behind her. In that moment of distraction, Hinata wrestled the blade from her grip.

But Sai wasn't done.

Weaponless, her left hand clamped brutally onto her throat, driving her further into the cold wall. After all, it didn't matter if she was unconscious when she slit her own throat if someone else was doing it for her. Hinata slid down the ground, choking for a breath. Bloodless fingers scratched in vain at the vice constricting her airway.

While she no longer had control of her hand, Hinata could still feel the sensations it felt. Her pulse railed against her left palm, adrenaline and fear and panic pushing her heartbeat into overdrive to compensate for the lack of air. Even that wasn't enough. Slowly, as black began to encroach the edges of her vision, her pulse weakened to a plaintive murmur. By then, Hinata was too weak to fight, and she slumped down into gravity and cold and stone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel his blood quicken as he faced the council. Even though no jutsu were allowed, this was still a battle of life or death. Except the danger wasn't his. Nerves and excitement mixed in a heady swirl of emotion in his stomach. Sasuke forced his features to resolute calm and began to speak.<p>

"Currently, Lord Hatake Kakashi is in the infirmary, along with Akimichi Chouji and Umino Ebisu. While that in of itself isn't unusual, what does affect you and I, is the fact that their current injuries will render them unfit to continue as ninja in the service of this kingdom."

Confused frowns decorated their faces as the council began to mutter amongst themselves. Several members raised their hands to curtail his strange divergence from the more urgent matter of the Hyuuga. In a boldly presumptuous move, Sasuke strode away from his seat to stand between Itachi and the council. He raised his hand as if he were the king himself, sharply commanding them to be silent.

Due to pure surprise, they obeyed.

Sasuke knew he was thumbing his nose at every rule regarding hierarchy and tradition. Essentially, he was dismissing Itachi's authority. He was really going to get it from his brother later on, but he'll survive. Logical arguments never served the prince very well - usually he just beat his opponents until they stopped disagreeing. But he couldn't beat an entire council into submission, so he had to rely on other techniques. Even if all Sasuke had on his side was shock value and bullshitting.

Fortunately, he'd grown up around Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya, the best bullshitters on the face of the earth.

"I don't think you understand," he said sharply. "Lord Hatake, Lord Umino, and Lord Akimichi's son," - Sasuke gestured to their respective empty seats, ending with a small nod to Chouji's father - "are unfit to continue their service as ninja. For the remainder of their _lives_." The dire situation finally sunk in. This time, Sasuke let them murmur and whisper in worry, waiting patiently for their voices to die back down.

In all honesty, Sasuke was certain of only Kakashi's prognosis, but he made a gamble on the wilted condition of Lord Akimichi's usually cheerful countenance. If reality was otherwise, Chouji's father thankfully didn't say.

"As unsettling as that is," Danzo interjected, eager to draw the topic back to Hinata, "it still bears no relevance to -"

"It does," Sasuke said flatly. He looked at the Hokage with disdain, making it quite clear what he thought of Danzo's narrow-mindedness. A dark look passed over the old man's face, prompting the prince to add, "Lord Hokage. Please hear me out." If Sasuke's tone made him sound like he was chiding an impatient child, it was intentional.

Sasuke turned back to the council. "Many of you may have heard of my teammate Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the Legendary Sannin, Lady Senju Tsunade herself [1]. Even at her young age, Sakura is easily one of the most talented medic-nin in the kingdom, truly worthy of being called Lady Tsunade's successor." Several heads nodded in agreement. Sasuke wasn't surprised by their favorable view on his teammate - opinion tended to be positive when said medic repeatedly saved the lives of people they cared about. "However, despite Sakura's skill, even she can't heal a wound that has already formed scar tissue."

"Everyone is aware of the inverse relationship between time and healing," Danzo said. "Once a wound has scarred over, it no longer responds to medical chakra." Sasuke smirked and nodded. The Hokage was trying to rattle the foundation of his idea, but it was a perfect set-up for the prince.

"Exactly. That is problem with the aforementioned patients. Due to the critical nature of their injuries, medics had to force rapid healing and neglect any wounds that weren't immediately lethal. This leaves the patients in a bind, as now scar tissue has already formed. Even with extensive therapy, they will only be able to progress to normal functionality."

Sasuke paused, allowing the tension to build as he scanned the room. He had a natural charisma that drew attention, though his personality then tended to warp said attention into dislike. But it was to his advantage here, because he needed them to listen, not to like him. Then he spoke in a low voice, forcing everyone to lean in to hear him.

"In other words, for these members of such illustrated clans, these dedicated soldiers of the noble Sun Kingdom, walking is the best they can hope for." Really, he was beating a dead horse with another dead horse, but it was the point of this speech. Like weaving an illusion, Sasuke had to make sure the key element of the genjutsu really stuck before he could present the next layer. "Without any help, some of the Sun Kingdom's best will be lost to us."

To his surprise, Lord Yamanaka gestured his intention to speak. Itachi gave his permission.

"The Sun Kingdom does not abandon its own," the blond lord declared haughtily. "Is there a way to help them? Is that why the Hyuuga is important?" Sasuke smiled. Lord Yamanaka, as a mostly neutral party, was giving Sasuke the perfect jump-off point. With a few words, he had subtly roped the council into a test of pride and dignity. If anyone tried to oppose Sasuke, they now faced the danger of appearing disloyal to the Sun Kingdom troops. The prince made a mental note to be nicer to Ino.

"It is," Sasuke answered. He began pacing, using movement to keep their attention. "Sakura has been researching a way to circumspect the limits of medical chakra. If she succeeds, then, all soldiers forced out of service by old injuries - not just the patients in the infirmary - could have a chance to be healed. Just imagine the possibilities."

"Why were we not told of this earlier?" Danzo actually looked intrigued by the notion of bolstering their military forces as Sasuke had suggested. But the Hokage was still looking for ways to ruin Sasuke's and Itachi's reputations.

"It was classified," Sasuke replied smoothly. So classified that even Sakura wasn't aware of it. "The results we've had until recently have been ambivalent at best." Ambivalent, of course, in the way that they didn't really exist. But the council didn't need to know all that. Even if someone questioned her before Sasuke could warn her and Sakura denied the existence of such a project, they would just think that she was adhering to protocol. And Sakura was smart enough to go along with it. Even if she was going to be incredibly pissed when she learned the full truth.

"Until recently? Then you've found a breakthrough." This time, it was Lord Nara Shikaku who spoke. The man was probably one of the few who could figure out some of the odd holes in Sasuke's story, but he seemed to willingly play along.

"Until we discovered a rogue Hyuuga, who possesses the Byakugan," Sasuke answered. "The Byakugan that can monitor internal chakra movement and see the parts that medics can only blindly feel. That Hyuuga may be our opportunity to save a lot of good soldiers. Is that not worth a try?"

This time, the whispers were more contemplative, instead of immediately dismissing Sasuke as an annoyance. However, Danzo was still dead set against it.

"Yes, the Byakugan is useful. It is why the Moon Kingdom is such a threat to us. But attempting something with such a low success rate is risky, a double-edged sword. Allowing a Hyuuga in Ganpon is allowing an unnecessary weakness in our defences," the Hokage argued. Lord Kurama, amongst many others, was nodding in agreement.

"Who knows if the Hyuuga is telling the truth? It could be an infiltration attempt," one member added.

"This is my son's future on the line here!" Lord Akimichi suddenly bellowed. The giant man stood, towering over everyone around him. The angry expression on his round face was frightening. His usual smile belied the fact that the man could easily crush his enemies to dust, with or without jutsu. "If young Prince Sasuke says there is even the slightest chance of recovery, I support this project."

And that was that. Lord Akimichi was not the talkative type. As he sat down, however, Sasuke saw Lord Nara and Lord Yamanaka exchange a look. Then Shikamaru's father stood, still slouched, with hands in his pockets. But the intelligent glint in his eyes dispelled any notion that he wasn't just as dangerous.

"Personally, I think it is a waste of resources," Shikaku said with a shrug. "It's a logistical problem too. The soldiers of the Sun Kingdom can stop being soldiers, but they can't stop be people. It is the kingdom's duty to make sure they still have a means of survival, and there's only so many cooks and cobblers and whatnot the castle needs. What happens when our old and injured outnumber our soldiers? Are the extra veterans supposed to form a circus for our entertainment? Maybe our enemies will die from laughter instead."

Awkward laughter rippled through the room at Lord Nara's sarcasm, but his bad joke drove home a very real point. Every person in the room knew someone who had lost an entire life's worth of work to one injury. What if there was an alternative?

"A fair argument, even if your example is...exaggerated," Danzo said disdainfully. "Yes, the possibilities are endless, but those dreams seem to have made you forget that the Hyuuga is still a Hyuuga. The risks of such a project are not worth the small probability of success."

"This is just the sort of selfish thing Prince Sasuke would do," Lord Kurama grumbled. "We've accepted our losses, but he can't. Instead, he is willing to risk the security of an entire kingdom to fix something that displeases him."

To Sasuke, it was an obvious tactic to lessen his stance before the council. However, many in the room were leaning towards Danzo's plant like they agreed. After only a brief moment of their support, he was losing them. Their body language was all too telling.

In the end, one good idea wasn't enough to combat the years of being viewed as a child. The experienced Hokage still had more sway than a young, reckless Crown Prince. Some of the lords had tried to help, and Itachi couldn't step in without endangering his position. He was alone in this.

If Danzo didn't retract the assassination order to his lackey soon, Hinata wouldn't have a chance. But Sasuke didn't have the time to convince the council to believe him.

* * *

><p>Really, it was easier to just stop fighting. If Hinata lived, she would only cause more trouble for her friends. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke: they had accepted her so easily, despite her inability to use chakra. Especially Ino and Sasuke, who've risked so much for her. It was just better for her to disappear, so Danzo wouldn't cause further problems for them.<p>

Maybe the Moon Kingdom would be so grateful that the Sun Kingdom finally got rid of her that they could even begin to reconcile their differences. Her life would be worth that. A princess that gives her life for peace - Hinata liked the sound of that more than the traitor ex-princess who committed patricide. Maybe her friends might even think of her now and then.

"She was a kind girl," Sasuke would say with a fond expression. "She killed herself to save two kingdoms."

No...that wasn't right.

That wasn't Sasuke.

"What a stupid way to die, choking yourself to death. You managed the impossible there. What the hell were you thinking?" Her mental image of Sasuke looked at her with an accusing glare.

What the hell was she thinking?

The two kingdoms would never forgive each other over the death of a silly ex-princess. If she died, Danzo would win. Above all, she had to survive. Even if it was the only thing she could do, she had to survive because her life was all that Hinata could call her own. At rock bottom, she had nothing to gain, and so by comparison, she had everything to lose.

You don't fuck with someone like that.

Hinata opened her eyes, hatred and anger searing her with new determination. She grabbed the dropped tanto and slashed deep into the tendon by her elbow, severing it with ruthless efficiency. Her left hand flopped uselessly away. Hinata gasped and coughed at the influx of precious air. Everything from the left elbow down was numb and immobile. Distantly, she noticed that the chakra cuff on her left arm had shattered from the bite, which would explain why she still had the energy to move.

Hinata climbed to her feet, crouching in her favorite scorpion stance with her good arm angled back. She held her dagger pointed back, ready to strike. Even without her stinger, she still had her claws. The ink-wolf was already lunging at her.

She waited until it was nearly upon her. Then Hinata darted in, frozen feet still light, and dug a deep furrow into the shoulder of the beast. The full momentum of her body carried the blade from shoulder to flank, and the ink-wolf spasmed. Its back leg shot out in a powerful kick and Hinata blocked it with her left forearm. Any ink there wouldn't affect her.

Nonetheless, the power behind the kick sent her flying. When she tried to land, she slipped on the damp hay and skid to an ungraceful stop against the wall.

"KIN! What the hell is going on?" She was back in her original corner, and within earshot of Dango.

"Excuse my rudeness, I'm trying to survive," Hinata gritted out. The ink-wolf was already re-knitting itself back together, but it was moving slowly. She ran to the side, grabbed the dirty bowl of water and splashed it on the ink-wolf's face. When it tried to snap at her, Hinata hit it with the iron bowl. The vibration of the metal hummed in the cold air and traveled uncomfortably up along her bones.

The ink-wolf had turned towards her, but was frozen as the lines of its face began to melt. Water had some effect, but within seconds, all her efforts would be futile. She was running out of time. Her mind grasped for strategies.

Then Hinata's eyes landed on the rusty chain and manacles built into the wall.

Her strength was waning. Sheer will could only carry her so far. She had to act first if she wanted it to work.

Hinata threw herself towards the ink-wolf, moments before it was ready to attack her. She grabbed one chain, and swiftly tangled it around its still-healing head. Then she closed the manacle around one of the bars in the middle of the line. The rusted hinge screeched in protest and then the manacle slid down the bar to the ground with a flat thud.

A blink of an eye later, Hinata stumbled away, out of reach of angry teeth. The speed of her movements left her dizzy and faint - she hoped she was right about the properties of the ink-wolf. The tiny moment of delay between this ink-creature and its master was all she needed.

The creature writhed against its bonds, trying to forcefully break them by jerking at the chains. She could hear the metal creaking, straining from an unnatural power. The links rattled loudly, echoing against the empty halls of the dungeons. Hinata could hear the faraway voices guards as the awful racket drew their attention.

She dug her feet in the stone, hand tightening around her single dagger. If the timing was right...if everything went perfectly...if for once, she wasn't so unlucky...

As if in a dream, Hinata watched the bottom of the rusted bar snap and bend out, leaving just enough space for a tiny girl to fit. Hope gave Hinata's feet wings. She leaped over the ink-wolf, using it as a jump off point as she dived down for the opening. She hit the damp hay on her side and slid forward. Sharp teeth brushed by the skin of her ankles, narrowly missing her. The rough ground lacerated her skin, but it was only a dull hurt against numb nerves.

And then she realized she was in the hallway, looking back at the cell. Hinata shakily crawled to her hands and knees, unable to believe she'd actually made it. The opening looked even smaller from out here. The side she'd landed on throbbed as if in agreement. If Hinata had miscalculated her desperate dive by even a hair, she'd have impaled herself on the bar and finish Sai's job for him.

Instead, she was free.

The ink-wolf had already broken its collar. It raged, jaws open in silent wrath, and slammed itself against the door of the cell. But it remained on the other side of the bars. It'll take time before it could reform itself to slip through the bars and get to her.

Hinata gave a half-laugh of relief. Her executioner was defeated and caged. The guards were still far away. And she was somehow still alive. Hope renewed her failing limbs. She dragged herself to the far wall of the corridor and pulled herself to her feet.

It was then that she noticed the black lacing one of her legs, stark and evil like a disease against her white skin. She couldn't move it. It was tethering her to the ground like a leash.

The ink-wolf hadn't missed.

* * *

><p>As Lord Kurama had accused him, he was arrogant enough to believe that he can bend reality to his own views. Yes, he was the Crown Prince of the Sun Kingdom, the heir of both the Uchiha Clan and the Sun Kingdom. But those were empty, powerless titles, more chains than weapons. A silly crown was useless when the memory of Hinata being dragged away like an old rag doll came to mind and left the taste of ashes on his tongue. Yes, he was selfish, and that was why he refused to fail. He had everything to gain, and so by comparison, nothing left to lose.<p>

You don't fuck with someone like that.

"No wonder I don't attend these meetings," Sasuke sneered, pitching his voice so everyone could hear his disgusted tone. "It's like children squabbling, except nothing gets accomplished."

The energy in the room stilled, sharpening to an indignant focus on the prince.

Sasuke was done mimicking his logical and diplomatic brother. It was a ruse that clearly no one in the council believed, given the amount of respect they gave him during the entire process. Which was none.

At least, when he insulted them, they listened.

"What are you saying, Prince Sasuke?" Danzo looked oddly gleeful and incensed at the same time. Probably because the old man thought the appearance of Sasuke's temper spelled his victory.

"I said: 'You're all wasting my time'." Sasuke spoke slowly as if Danzo was going deaf. "In the time it has taken you all to figure out what is even happening around you, I could have already figured out a way for Sakura to learn how to heal scar tissue." The prince chuckled ironically. "It's a wonder anything gets done with this democratic meetings - you'll probably dither around for a full year before more important projects like mine even get approved."

"King Itachi! Please control the prince's blatant misbehavior!" Danzo snapped. "His lack of respect to the council is a black mark on the Sun Kingdom's reputation."

Sasuke took several aggressive steps forward and spoke before Itachi could.

"So anything that doesn't follow your outdated views is misbehavior?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head and began pacing again, as if he were the exasperated adult in this situation. "How we've managed to defeat our enemies is a wonder. I've kept my mouth shut long enough. Next thing you know, you'll be accusing me of treason if Sakura manages to cure Kakashi in a few months. Simply because you can't wrap your mind around what is possible." The cause-and-effect scenario sounded absurd out loud, just as Sasuke had intended it to.

Sasuke had heard that the Hokage had been a hot-headed man in his youth, so that unflappable calm was a facade. Danzo was keeping a surprisingly firm hold of his emotions, given how flippantly Sasuke was ignoring his authority. The Hokage had always seemed to dislike Sasuke for his arrogant manner, but that was when the prince was actually trying to be civil. Now that Sasuke was outright disregarding Danzo's status like a discarded dishrag, the old man's face should be turning all sorts of colors.

The council members were exchanging worried looks with each other, as if they were unsure how to handle the escalating situation.

"Didn't you yourself declare that sacrifice is the true form of a soldier of the Sun Kingdom? That above all, we must dedicate ourselves to preserving the future this noble land?" Sasuke leaned against Danzo's desk in a languid posture of nonchalance. "Why does that suddenly change when it comes to the soldiers who've already demonstrated their dedication? Why can't those soldiers be healed so they sacrifice for the kingdom once again?"

Danzo's nostrils flared at the twisted meaning of his own words. "You are forgetting the risks. Above all, there must exist a kingdom to protect before you get carried away with such fancy dreams."

The prince sighed, as if it pained him to be explaining such simple concepts. "Assign a guard. Place a seal. Quarantine her so she sees nothing. Sign a contract. There are thousands of things you could do to prevent the destruction of the most powerful kingdom in the world by the hands of a little girl. Even if you are unsure of _your_ abilities, I'm certain that _I_ would have no problem keeping her in line on top of finding a cure." Taking a leaf from Sakura's book of passive-aggressive techniques, Sasuke decided to add the final push. "After I present my success to the kingdom, no thanks to you and the council, I'd be more than happy to teach you a few of my tips for such things."

Danzo's lip curled in a sneer.

"Big claims, Prince Sasuke. Why don't you prove them to us before attempting such foolishness?"

That was the challenge Sasuke had been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Her awareness shrunk into her, narrowing in on herself, and the other person in the hallway. She could sense Sai standing several feet behind her.<p>

He'd been watching the entire time she fought for her life. And now he was here to take it. The same hope that fueled her was also a cruel mistress that stole all the power of her spirit. She saw freedom, and it made her future all the more bleak by comparison.

Try as Hinata might, she couldn't find any way to escape. She couldn't run, because her leg was no longer her own to control. She couldn't escape, because there was no point once her leg was disabled. He would only dodge her little dagger. She had no other weapons. Pleading would fall on deaf ears, because she already knew that Sai was trained to be heartless. Her body was broken and breaking further. A cold resignation settled over her. Hinata didn't bother turning around to face him.

She heard Sai remove a scroll and then draw something. Tiny wings fluttered towards her. A tiny ink-sparrow landed on her shoulder with delicate feet. It hopped about, and then pecked her on the shoulder. Her overtaxed body didn't even feel it. A bead of red welled against her skin, and fell to gravity, drawing a red line down her arm. Black followed. The ink traced the map of her veins, spanning her entire arm in seconds.

Hinata watched as she lifted the tanto to her throat. Her skin prickled in anticipation as the blade neared her skin. Would death hurt? Or would this be another wound that she simply ceased to be aware of? Her torso was still her own, and Hinata leaned away from the tanto. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw him.

His mask was bone white like a normal Guardian mask, but it didn't depict an animal. Instead, black lines feathered along the cheek in an elegant design that couldn't be described - _but somehow still recognizable because of the silver hair. They rushed to their favorite guardian, calling_ -

"Shin...?" The name slipped out, more air than sound.

Her hand paused, the tip of the blade just pressing against the hollow of her neck.

"Shin..." Sai repeated. He lifted his hand to his eyes hesitantly, as if he wanted to cry but didn't know how. "Why do my eyes hurt...why do I know that name?" The mask turned to her, and Hinata could feel the Guardian trying to puzzle her out. "How do you know that name?"

Hinata swallowed, muscles straining to hold her awkward position away from the dagger threatening her life.

"I don't know," she replied. She honestly didn't. The name felt oddly familiar on her lips, but Hinata never knew anyone by that name.

"What did this 'Shin' look like?" Sai questioned. He grabbed her shoulder roughly, desperately, but his voice remained flat and monotonous. "What did he do? Who is he?"

Hinata shook her head, still painfully aware of the dagger digging into her neck. Her mind was too focused on her life to think of other things.

"I don't know, I don't know!" she muttered, almost pleadingly. This was crueler than the simple act of making her kill herself. From behind the mask's creepy eyeholes, Sai stared at her.

"You do know," he hissed with more emotion than Hinata thought possible for the Guardian. "I can't remember, but I know this 'Shin' is important. Tell-"

"KIN! I'm coming! Don't you dare die on me, you stupid, stupid bodyguard. You'd better be alive!" Ino's voice echoed along the hall. "If my bodyguard isn't alive, I'm going to be really really ANGRY!" Her running steps were approaching, fast. The noble would be there in a few more seconds. If Sai was to complete his mission, he had to kill her now. Hinata looked at him and prepared herself.

Sai glanced at where Ino would be coming from and turned back to Hinata, hesitating as if in the throes of an internal debate. Her heart sank when he shook himself of such vulnerabilities. His ink forced her to move again. Hinata felt her skin break under the sharp edge of the blade.

* * *

><p>"You want me to prove my claims?" Sasuke asked, so the council could hear exactly what was said.<p>

"Yes. Show the council that the reality behind your words." Danzo clearly meant something else, but Sasuke seized his change with the ambiguous wording and turned to the council.

"But I require the conditions to do so," Sasuke said brusquely. "If the Hyuuga is harmed before that time, that would be a sign of foul play."

Danzo's face darkened as many in the council nodded. Both the prince and the Hokage knew that Danzo had lost his support. After so blatantly stomping all over their egos, there was no way the council would allow Sasuke to back out. Given the seeming impossibility of his proposal, they were practically salivating for a chance to watch him fail. In order to keep his influence, Danzo had to agree to Hinata's survival.

Yes, he'd won. Hinata was allowed to live.

But the danger wasn't over. At this moment, one of Danzo's lackeys was still trying to assassinate her and make it untraceable back to him. He had to retract the order for her to be safe. Sasuke had to make it so the prospect of his failure was more desirable than her death.

"Very well. But given the risks of such an endeavor, there should be a consequence." Danzo swept his hand over the entire room. "Otherwise, how will the Crown Prince learn and grow? Can we really make him an exception when the stakes are very real?"

"Name your conditions," Itachi said. It was a bad sign that he felt the need to step in and moderate the coming conversation. Sasuke remained calm even as he inwardly winced. He knew that Danzo wouldn't back down so easily, and now that the Hokage had lost that argument, he was making sure to take Sasuke down with him. "The council will vote on them."

* * *

><p>There was a sharp prick of pain -<p>

The Guardian startled. Her blade paused as Sai removed a different scroll secured at his hip. He flicked it open and read the contents. He exhaled.

Then Sai deliberately took a step back. The ink-wolf and the ink-sparrow unraveled, and floated back to the scroll he held. Hinata stared as the lines marring her limbs faded, leaving only the signs of her attempts at 'suicide'. Her arm dropped back to her side, tanto falling and bouncing on the stones below. Her body was her own again.

Just as Ino turned the corner into the corridor, Sai disappeared. Even the scent of ink was became distinctly absent.

"Kin!"

The sudden rush of relief was too much. Hinata finally felt safe enough to give in to the darkness that played at the edge of her vision.

* * *

><p>"Abort."<p>

Sasuke read the Hokage's new order to his Root operative, but the tight knot of tension in his chest couldn't unravel. What if it was too late? What if she was already dead? Her lying like a broken doll, lovely moon eyes staring into an eternity he couldn't break and nightshade hair splayed out around her like a shroud was an image he couldn't shake.

What if it was all his fault?

Sasuke wasn't the type of person who worried needlessly - especially about other people - but he found himself nervous as he waited for a chance to summon Mozou. He couldn't rush out of the room like a madman, not when the meeting had just adjourned and Itachi had asked to see him afterwards. The council members were filing out of the room with uncharacteristic solemnity, probably all pondering the odd events of the past hour.

As soon as Itachi had dismissed them, Danzo left, trailed by Lord Kurama and most of the other council members. However, Lord Yamanaka, Lord Nara and Lord Akimichi meandered after them at a slower pace, reuniting the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Sasuke watched them as they chatted. Lord Akimichi leaned over and said something to Lord Yamanaka, and then the blond lord looked over at Sasuke appraisingly. Cognizant of their support, the prince bowed his head just enough in polite thanks. The three lords returned his gesture with surprising respect and exited with the last of the council members.

And finally, he and Itachi were alone.

Sasuke immediately summoned Mozou and told him to check in on Hinata. The bird grumbled about payment in bacon, but obeyed. The king sighed as he rose from his throne and approached Sasuke's seat.

"I know I was reckless," Sasuke said defensively. "But-"

"It was effective." The prince stared up at his brother. Itachi gave him a reluctant, tired smile. "There is no point to admonish you, foolish, foolish little brother. I will admit that you've ameliorated my greatest worries in this situation. While I do not approve of essentially wagering your crown to buy her some time," - here a strange look passed over the king's face, as if he were caught in some sort of internal debate- "your method was effective. However, the council would not fall for such a trick again."

Sasuke nodded smugly. "Of course. I wasn't sure if making them so angry was even going to work the first time."

"I am praising you, but I am also warning you," Itachi said darkly. "You've solved this problem, but you've also put yourself in the forefront of our enemies' focus. The next time will require even more of you." Then his brother chuckled and a sly glint appeared in his black eyes. "Your little show has invalidated every claim you've ever made about your inability to participate in politics and your lack of manipulation skills. I will expect to see you at every future council meeting."

The bastard outright smirked at the look of horror on the prince's face.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke sputtered. "There were extenuating circumstances! I'll definitely ruin -"

Mozou reappeared with a squawk.

"Hey, Prince Charming," the bird groused. "Your lady love is in the infirmary. Lady Sakura said to," - here Mozou adopted a gravelly falsetto - "'Get your damn ass down here instead of sending Mozou to do everything for you.'" Then Mozou pretended to flutter his eyelashes.

"Go," Itachi said dismissively. "Do give me a report as soon as possible though."

He didn't need to tell Sasuke a second time.

* * *

><p>[1] No idea what Tsunade's family name is, but she comes from the Senju clan, so that's a better choice than some random name I made up.<p>

AN:

-Gracias to the beta, Rhinst!

-WHEW! That Hinata fight scene was the longest I've ever written. I died a little there. X_X

-I took some extensive liberties with Sai's abilities. A little Hidan-esque body control sounded like fun.

-I'm playing a bit with narrative style. Your thoughts on pacing and structure and such would be much appreciated - suggestions for improvement are very much loved and taken into consideration. I remember wanting to punch a wall when I read the action parts of the Redwall series (probably one of the best children's series EVER), and that kind of tension is the kind I want to emulate. Any wall-punching feelings out there? XD

-My chapters are so long that Rhinst and I are bound to miss things. Feel free to point to them out. As per usual, I'm happy to answer any questions and clear up confusions (of course, praise is always welcome XD). But just leave me a way to actually answer - anon and pm functions turned off make it impossible for me to respond.

-And woot! 300 review marker! This is SPARTA! Actually, it's still fanficdotnet but I wanted to make an overused movie reference. :) But seriously, you guys are awesome for supporting me thus far. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was to be queen._

_Only days before she was to meet the Sun Prince, the Sun King abruptly succumbed to a heart attack. Understandably, their meeting was postponed. The Sun Kingdom was devastated and spent weeks in mourning. In the same, short period of time, the Sun Prince was hurriedly crowned the new king of his kingdom in a solemn ceremony. _

_The mysterious circumstances of the old Sun King's death planted the first seeds of suspicion between the kingdoms. The Sun council wondered if the Moon Kingdom wanted a stronger hold on power, for now the princess was betrothed to the Sun King and she wasn't even the Crown Princess nor the heir of the Hyuuga. The Moon council came to wonder if the Sun Kingdom wished to terminate such a contract because they wished to form alliances with another kingdom. Pointed words became pointed fingers, prodding at tension that became so volatile that the new Sun King was forced to travel to the Moon Kingdom despite the ripples of distress in his own land._

_Despite the distrust brewing them, the Moon Kingdom could never be considered impolite. A ball was held in honor of the new Sun King. For the first time in years, the princess was presented with pride, for she was the single, tenuous connection between the kingdoms. She was the new symbol of hope - a broken bird that had risen from the ashes like a lovely phoenix. But the question echoed in all their minds: how long would she stay aloft before the wind broke her wings?_

"_Keep your head up so they won't know," the new Sun King advised coolly as they danced together. The princess blushed. For all her progress, the pressure of all their eyes on her bowed her neck, bending her back into the spineless thing from before. "Even if you don't believe it, pretend."_

_He spoke brusquely, but the princess recognized the kindness in his eyes. He was an ally, and she let herself be supported by his strength. _

"_You've already improved," the new Sun King told her at the end of the dance. And the princess smiled radiantly, for she recognized that his praise did not come easily._

_Even after the ball, the princess continued to improve. She still spoke softly, kindly, politely...but now soldiers listened, for her words were never wasted._ _She was becoming a wise leader, who commanded respect with a soft hand and powerful results._ _Along with the king, many watched her in admiration and wonder, daring to dream of a new golden era under the reign of a kind and wise queen. Many even suggested that the princess be renamed the crown princess. _

_But others watched her with jealousy carefully tucked behind a mien of smiles. The kingdom recognized her growing influence, and coupled with her status as the future queen of the Sun Kingdom, the princess had become a threat. Something had to be done about her. _

_And so, the princess was named commander of the patrol squad of the most dangerous area of the desert border._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared down at Hinata's unconscious form. He couldn't see her injuries, freshly healed as they are, but Sakura had listed them to him in excruciating detail. Incision on the neck, strange puncture wound on right shoulder, multiple lacerations along her side, several more gashes on the right ankle,a deep knife wound on left forearm - occurred after what appeared to be a wild creature had bitten her - and on top of all that, a severe case of hypothermia and chakra exhaustion.<p>

What the hell happened to her?

Something inside Sasuke writhed uncomfortably. How close had she been to death? That kind of responsibility was unbearable. Others had risked their lives countless times for him but Hinata was different. She wasn't a teammate or a subordinate who was acting out of duty and can be submitted to duty. Instead, less tangible threads connected them and Sasuke didn't know what to think of it. While he didn't follow such silly concepts as life debts, it didn't change the fact that she was getting hurt because of him. The pattern was disturbing. She'd get involved in some fight because of him, get hurt enough to lose consciousness. Then he gets the dubious honor of waiting for her to wake up.

That bothered Sasuke more than he'd ever admit. Even by the weak light seeping through the curtains, an ugly bruise discolored one side of her face like another mask. The darkness of the bruise and her hair twisting around her pillow only made her seem smaller by the stark contrast. She looked like a discarded doll in crumpled wrapping.

She had no right to look so fragile. This was the hunter, the fugitive, the survivor who bore all her hurts with a quiet fortitude of a veteran ninja. This was the girl who'd managed to fight him to a draw (that was most certainly not a loss). She was anything but a wilting princess who waited for her prince to save her. That was one of the things that Sasuke liked about Hinata. She could stand with poise beside him, rather than leaning on his arm like a simpering decoration.

Sakura had pulled a few strings and gotten her a private room. That was enough to send the others to rest, but the prince found it hard to leave. Here was the evidence that she was real, that she'd survived. He tried to tell himself that her continued existence was a trophy for his successful manipulation of Danzo, but Sasuke could be a little more lenient with himself when he was alone with no witnesses.

He'd hardly given any further thought to the council nor the Hokage after he'd braved telling Sakura. Something more than duty and triumph tethered him here.

As if reawakened by the direction of his thoughts, the swelling around his eye throbbed. Sakura had taken the news of her "secret project" surprisingly well, since she'd healed everything except the damage to his face. Sasuke gently probed his eye with a wince. It had swollen shut hours ago and only seemed to get worse. Good. It will serve as a reminder to the medic to heal the damn thing.

The light fluttering of Hinata's eyelids snapped Sasuke out of his musings. She was waking up.

"You're in the infirmary," he said, before she became fully cognizant and did something stupid out of residual panic. A slight frown of confusion creased her brow as she slowly opened her eyes. "It's...me," he added, at a loss on anything else to say.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. Hinata gingerly sat up, her enormous moon eyes still locked on his face. One hand slowly reached for his arm and squeezed, testing his solidity. "You're real." She looked up at him in disbelieving wonder and relief. "Thank kami."

Sasuke resisted the urge to fidget. He'd only ever had a brief glimpse of her eyes and the soft color of them caught him off guard. Perhaps all the adrenaline made him overly sensitive. Sasuke recalled that Sakura had given her some pain medications, which would explain the slightly dazed look in Hinata's eyes. But she shouldn't be looking so...pretty...in an white, baggy hospital tunic that only emphasized the mottled blues on her face.

The prince shook his head - the stress and fatigue of the past day must be really addling his ability to think.

"The council has agreed to cancel your imprisonment." Sasuke swallowed the implicit 'for now'.

"How?" Hinata rubbed at her face in an attempt to wake up, wincing when her fingers bumped the bruise.

"I convinced them." Pride surged in his chest again, and he couldn't help but smirk. However, his statement only seemed to upset her. Hinata peered up at him with worry. Even though she was cautious not to say anything, he knew what she was thinking.

"_How could you of all people convince the council to spare a Hyuuga? What did you do?_"

Sasuke's first instinct was to berate her for her doubt. While he wasn't a very good diplomat, that wasn't reflective of his character and abilities as well. But as he opened his mouth, he was distracted by the genuine concern in her impossibly large eyes that were framed by lashes drawn with an artist's precision. The memory of soft lips pressing against his made Sasuke pause.

He settled for a small, weak sneer instead. "There were certain conditions set in place," he admitted, "but ultimately, the situation is now in our favor." His poor attempt to skate the subject didn't work. Hinata frowned, looking even more upset.

"I also grew up in court," she said softly but firmly. "Please don't try such ambiguous wording with me. What are these conditions?" Sasuke considered staying silent, but she just kept looking at him with a half-worried, half-defiant expression that looked odd with the guarded tension in her shoulders. Her fists were clenched in her blankets, as if preparing for something horrible.

"_What exactly did you agree to let them do to me?_"

Somehow, her doubt of his intentions pissed Sasuke off more than her doubt of his abilities. Whatever difference that was.

"They're going to do nothing to you," he snapped. Hinata jumped at the abrupt loudness of his voice, but Sasuke ignored her, stood up, and began to pace. "You of all people should have nothing to fear now! I made sure that you are a key part of this plan and those council bastards are too eager to see me step down as crown prince to bother with you." Sasuke wasn't sure if he was yelling or comforting or bragging.

"Step down?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Stop, Sasuke, please stop. It's not my life that I fear for." She reached out and caught his sleeve. "It's the other consequences." The forlorn note in her voice made him halt mid-step.

"Hn," he grunted. Hinata released him and averted her gaze.

"Your and everyone who's helped me thus far...I can't bear the thought of more blood on my hands." She was looking back into another time, a look of sorrow on her face. Sasuke guiltily remembered that two of her genin teammates had died because of her.

"You won't," he huffed. "In case you haven't noticed, your little pity party isn't a party of one. _My_ life is already riding on this. Sakura's and Naruto's too. Yamanaka's probably involved some way too, the nosy girl." Sasuke had meant to tell her that she wasn't alone, but somehow, the words came out considerably meaner than intended. Not that Sasuke cared. It was just his damnable conscience since she was still bedridden.

Hinata blinked and looked back at him with a steely edge to her smile. Her eyes were calm, like a mirror struck by light. It should have been beautiful, but only seemed so cold and flat.

"You're right. I'm being selfish when so many people are depending on me. So these conditions...what do we need to do?"

Sasuke felt discomfited. Somehow, her regard for him felt like it had shifted backwards, back to when he was nothing more than another obstacle. Another pebble in the river.

He shook himself of that notion. Maybe it was just paranoia. Why would she disregard him when he'd helped save her life?

Sasuke sat down and began to explain their situation to her.

* * *

><p>Her first sensation shouldn't be warmth.<p>

But it was relief and joy and bliss that filled her chest when she realized he wasn't a hallucination. She wasn't wasting away in the dungeons, but was safe, with Sasuke leaning over her. He had a black eye, so he couldn't have been solely of her imagination. It was as if seeing him made her cold-ravaged body remember what was life, what was living. Her lungs remembered breathing. Her heart remembered beating.

As if her thoughts were on a leash, everything pulled back to that single point: midnight, where dawn and night collided. Her lips remembered his.

The princess was woken with a kiss, and hadn't even realized it until now.

She'd thought that it meant nothing. Hinata was okay with that. One-sided affection was quiet and safe. It was a tiny candle flame meant to be hidden away and used to warm her hands when the world was gray and cold. But when she learned the extent of what Sasuke was risking for her, Hinata realized that it wasn't the case.

One tiny flame was also the beginning of a terrible fire storm.

Sasuke was the type of person who felt too much. It was apparent to her with every heated word he spat in her direction. He was scolding her because he cared. If her feelings were the candle, his laid the tinder around it. The slightest spark will burn everything to ashes. If they were to continue where their hearts were beginning to lead them...Hinata had given up idealistic fantasies years ago, but here she was tempted to dream of another possibility.

No.

It was too dangerous. They were hurtling towards something beyond friendship into something far more damning. Princess Hyuuga Hinata was already dead, and all that was left was herself. No-Name Hinata was a poison without an antidote, and never meant for the crown prince of the Sun Kingdom to take. If there was any sort of a relationship, everything she'd sacrificed for peace would be in vain. One war was already one too many.

As soon as she'd done her part in Sasuke's wager, it was time for her to disappear. Until then, Hinata had to snuff this flame. She had to step back and push him away from her, before her heart became tethered.

So Hinata told herself that it was purely gratitude for a savior. That was all she could allow herself.

* * *

><p>It was another few days before Sakura declared Hinata fit to leave her bed. While the medic had healed the majority of her injuries before she even returned to consciousness, Hinata had to recover from hypothermia and chakra exhaustion on her own.<p>

While Hinata was resting, the others were already mired in research. Only Sakura visited daily to check on her progress. On the rare occasion that Sasuke did stop by, Hinata pretended to be asleep. Fortunately, he would only stay for a few minutes each time, because someone would inevitably come to him for help.

But Hinata also felt the pressure of the time. If she wanted to leave, she felt duty-bound to help them find a treatment for Kakashi first. She owed them that much. The only way to achieve that was to meet with the group. She braced herself, because the next few weeks will be hard without the excuse of exhaustion to avoid Sasuke. They will be meeting nearly everyday. At least the rest of the group will be present as a buffer.

"You're damn lucky I got to you so soon, Kin," Sakura told Hinata as the medic looked her over one last time. Green chakra swirled around her elbow, tracing around the star-shaped scar. That was all Hinata had to show of her brush with death. "Otherwise, you'd been left with only one good arm. Not much good for Jyuuken in that case." Sakura moved to check up on her chakra levels.

"Thank you for saving my arm," Hinata simply said. She neglected to mention that she would have been incapable of the style regardless. While the rest of Team 7 were finally caught up on her Hyuuga origins, Hinata didn't want to bring up an old, bitter topic.

"No problem!" Sakura grinned. "I live to..." The medic trailed off with a frown as she redirected her hands over Hinata's navel. Sakura hummed in confusion. "Your chakra levels should be much higher." Before Hinata could think of a reason to push her away, the medic's chakra fully invaded her coils. The ex-princess froze at the feel of the foreign medical chakra inside her. Sakura had only done shallow scans of her chakra system before today, and Hinata had grown complacent. She knew that Sakura could be trusted, but that didn't mean it was a free pass to screaming her secret to the world. And it was hardly the best way to break the news to her.

"Sakura, I'm fine...could you please stop? I'm not comfortable with you doing that."

The medic withdrew with a distracted look on her face. After a moment, she bit her lip and forced a smile on her face. "Sorry, Kin. Anyways, you're good to go." The medic stood up and reordered her charts briskly. "I'll go track down Naruto and we'll meet you at Lord Hatake's room, G42, just down the hall. This is entire wing is for politically sensitive patients, so no one will bother you for walking around without a disguise."

Despite Sakura's assurance, Hinata still changed into the bodyguard outfit Ino had dropped off earlier, including the mask. The medic's odd reaction to her chakra coils was worrying, as it could be a fatal clue for those who knew the right pieces of information. She really should be more careful.

The infirmary wing hallway was clean and bright, with a cozy ambiance that softened the sharp smell of antiseptic. Having spent the majority of her childhood in a colder, more sterile environment, Hinata appreciated the small homey touches in the decoration such as a soft color palette and generous lighting. She never thought there would be a day she could almost feel at ease in a hopsital wing.

Kakashi's room was right by the entrance of the hall. Hinata assumed she should just knock and enter. But as she was about to, she heard familiar voices arguing around the corner of the entrance.

"...leave me be, Lord Nara. Don't make me ask twice," Ino was saying. Hinata recognized her voice, but had never heard the cheerfully shallow noblewoman speak so coldly.

"Troublesome woman, that is my father," Shikamaru snarled back, his drawl pulled tight with anger. "All I want is a simple explanation. One _we_ deserve. Ever since -"

"Even if you are genius, you wouldn't understand," Ino interrupted. Her tone could liquefy stone. "Not everything can be in neat little categories. Troublesome or not troublesome."

"Try me." There was a sharp silence, then the sounds of Ino turning on her heel and walking towards Kakashi's room.

"No. Good day, Lord Nara."

Hinata quickly dashed a few steps back down the hall, pivoting in time to appear as if she was just approaching Kakashi's door when Ino stepped into the wing. The other girl's mouth was pinched in repressed emotion. Her blue eyes drilled forward in anger but she didn't seem to notice Hinata. Shikamaru followed her.

"Wait, Ino, you -"

"Lady Yamanaka," she corrected harshly. They both stumbled to an awkward stop when they finally caught sight of Hinata. Ino recovered first, rushing forward to grab a hold of Hinata's elbow with a too-big smile. "Kin! I must be so late for the meeting if you're coming to get me."

Shikamaru realized his defeat with the presence of a third party and bowed stiffly to them. "Lady Yamanaka, Kin. A good day to you ladies." He said Ino's preferred title as if he were chewing on glass. Then he turned and left.

Ino heaved a great sigh as she flicked her curtain of gold hair over her shoulder. "The life of a beautiful woman is always fraught with peril," she said airily. "It is such a burden to be this lovely." Hinata didn't believe her feigned flippancy for a second. Somehow, she doubted it was just a lover's spat. There was real pain and betrayal in both their eyes.

While she empathized with Ino, it wasn't any of her business to pry. So Hinata only smiled and knocked at Kakashi's door. It immediately opened to reveal Sasuke's frowning face, with one eye still framed by a fading bruise.

"What took you so long?" he demanded as he stepped back to let them enter. It was a large room with a single bed pushed to the corner. Kakashi was reclining in said bed, awake, with his nose buried into the pages of his favorite reading material. His left leg was elevated in an enormous splint and sling. But other than the broken leg, there seemed to be no other signs of injury. Despite the dire prognosis Hinata had been told, Sasuke's mentor looked surprisingly okay as he giggled over something he read.

"I'm sorry. It took me a while to walk here," Hinata offered politely in an effort to cover for Ino. The prince scanned her quickly, but still carefully enough to take everything in obvious detail, and grunted in grudging acceptance of her apology. He returned to his seat by the window.

"You're useless if you're not healed," Sasuke said brusquely as he returned to his seat by the window. "Sakura actually checked you over?"

"Yes, she did," Hinata answered tersely, fighting a small smile. If she guessed correctly, he was worried that she wasn't finished healing. It was kind of sweet.

Hinata ruthlessly quashed her line of thought and picked a chair near Kakashi's bed. Ino uncharacteristically ignored Sasuke, seemingly lost in thought as she followed Hinata to the seat next to her. Just as she was about to sit down, Naruto and Sakura burst into the room.

"Kin! You're alive!" The blond ninja bounced in with a wide grin and headed straight for Hinata. He gathered her in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning around.

"N-Naruto!" gasped Hinata with a blush. She was unaccustomed to such proximity. "You saw me yesterday!" Naruto laughed as he gently set her down.

"But you were half asleep. Now Sakura says that you're fully recovered!" His childlike enthusiasm was catching and Hinata let herself giggle a little.

"Thank you for your concern," Hinata said politely.

"Good morning to you to too, Dead-last," Sasuke said acerbically. "When you ladies are finished with your reunion," - Naruto stuck out his tongue at him here - "we can get to the matter of the day."

"Whatever, Bastard. Some of us actually have enough humanity to be concerned with our comrades," Naruto sniffed as he sat at the foot of the Copy-nin's bed. "Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi waved his book slightly in greeting, but made no further acknowledgement of their presence. Sakura stomped over and snatched the book out of his hands. The silver-haired jounin gave her a hurt look as he tried to reach for his beloved book. However, with his leg restrained, he was limited to the reach of an arm's span.

"Lord Hatake, this is not the time to be reading porn!" she growled as she deftly stepped out of the Copy Nin's range.

"But I'm a poor, crippled old man who has lost his life's purpose," Kakashi whined with a puppy-dog expression. It might have worked better if most of his face wasn't covered. "Where is your heart, Sakura? Can you spare no love for your beloved, dedicated teacher?" To top off the ice cream sundae of absurdity, the silver-haired jounin clasped his hands under his chin and wriggled imploringly.

"G-gross," muttered Naruto. He looked vaguely green. "It's like the bad beginning right out of those Icha Icha books of his."

"It's actually from Icha Icha Tactics, when Murasaki has to comfort her teacher be-" Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth. The room stilled. Even Ino, who'd been distracted and unresponsive until then, slowly turned to stare at her.

"You read Icha Icha?" Kakashi said admiringly. Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"N-no! Of course not!" she protested as a blush crept over her face. "I just...I just overhear a lot of ...um...strange things back in Sado..." The matching look of disbelief on all their faces was rather eerie. "Shouldn't we be discussing how to heal Lord Hatake?"

"He looks plenty revived due to the discovery of a fellow pervert," Sakura muttered under her breath. Hinata flamed red even as she gasped in affront. It was hard to tell if the heat on her face was pleasure or humiliation. It was a good sign that Sakura was teasing her like a friend, but that didn't change how incredibly embarrassing it was when Ino and Naruto were tittering in the background like a pair of mockingbirds. Even Sasuke had a badly suppressed smirk on his face. Worst of all, Kakashi's eyes were glittering in a fangirlish way that made Hinata entertain the simultaneous urge to hurl and hide.

"They're everywhere..." whispered Naruto in horror. "That Pervy Sage has spread it like a disease."

"Enough," Sasuke finally said. "We don't have boundless time to spend laughing about." Hinata nearly hugged him in gratitude, until she caught the glint of amusement in his eyes. She sighed and resigned herself to their mirth. Fortunately, everyone quickly sobered up when the prince shifted so he faced them, signaling the official start of the their meeting.

"You've all been given a general synopsis, but I'll reiterate since certain idiots tend to forget important details." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Naruto and the blonde gave him the middle finger. Sakura kicked Naruto in the leg, effectively cutting the confrontation short. During her moment of distraction, Kakashi managed to snag his book. Sakura threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued.

"The fact that Kin is a Hyuuga should be secret. Unfortunately, she was accidentally revealed at the Winter Ball last week. In exchange for her life, I made a wager with the royal council. Kakashi has a severe injury that the medics have declared unfixable. He can't ever put too much pressure on that leg of his. If there is no progress in his condition, I forfeit my place as crown prince." He didn't need to say that Hinata would likely forfeit her life in that case. "We've all been working hard on research these past few days." He nodded for Sakura to take over the explanation.

"The main problem is that Kakashi's leg is healing in a big mess, and it's going to impede upon any sort of healing I can do. I can't see what exactly is going on, but I can feel how everything is with medical chakra." Sakura turned to Hinata. "This is where you come in. Surprisingly, Sasuke managed to stumble on something that is close to correct. Kin's Byakugan will give us an advantage."

"Not that I'm unwilling," Hinata said softly, "but previous collaborations have been attempted before...relations fractured between Sun and Moon. And those were with Byakugan users far more skilled than I."

"I'm aware of that - went over all the old journals and notes they made. But my chakra is especially well-suited and I have a few ideas I want to try." Sakura pulled a thick scroll out of her pocket and brandished it like a sword. "My weapon of choice, right here."

"Wait," Ino said. "Why not just have Kin do the healing? Medical chakra is possible for anyone with enough determination to gain chakra control, even if her reserves are low."

"Low chakra reserves isn't the problem, even if it would be a major hindrance either way," Hinata corrected with a wistful smile. "Hyuuga are bred to deal damage with our chakra, which is why Jyuuken is so devastating despite very little outward injury. Jyuuken closes your tenketsu, which places your chakra channel in an abnormal state that the body naturally tries to fix. To prevent that, the intrinsic property of our chakra must inhibit healing. Yes, medical chakra is different, but all Hyuuga healers have been people whose chakra wasn't as toxic."

Everyone was listening intently. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped fighting, both now seated at the window. Ino and Sakura had taken chairs near the foot of Kakashi's bed. Even the older jounin had abandoned any pretense of reading and was regarding her with one, sharp eye. Hinata looked down at her fingers, wondering how they would look if they weren't so callused from all her weapons handling. Even though her explanation was an old one, it was still uncomfortable to remember each time.

"So it's not because you don't have enough chakra. It's that you don't have the right type of chakra," Naruto reiterated. His expression was one of open curiosity and no judgement, which made it a little easier for her to nod in agreement.

"Makes sense," Sakura said as she jotted notes in her scroll. She was in full medic- mode, practically crackling with excited energy over the discussion. "Prospective medics are tested for their chakra type, as it does have an impact whether you have a "blunt" element or a "sharp" element. Blunt elements like earth or wind are more suited for medical chakra than hard elements like fire or lighting. I'm earth, which helps a lot when I try to do any major healings and is also why my attacks are more about blunt force. It's not that I can't use precision, but the properties of my chakra are more suited for such techniques. Sasuke's is fire/lightning, which is why there are not many Uchiha healers despite the advantage of their Sharingan. He's more likely to fry the patient than heal anything. Actually, Naruto here would have made an amazing healer with all that wind-type chakra if he didn't suck at chakra control."

"Hey!" Naruto yelped. But before he could protest further, Ino abruptly stood up. Her face was ashen.

"I need to go. Meeting. Apologies." The noblewoman spoke woodenly as she hurried for the exit. The door slammed behind her, leaving a room so silent they could hear the dust settle to the ground.

"What's with her?" Naruto wondered. Hinata bit her lip, and then revealed the fight she'd accidentally interrupted between Ino and Shikamaru. The medic hissed sympathetically.

"Let Ino-pig be. She needs the time alone." Sakura's expression made it clear that she would say no more on the subject. "Back to the subject at hand," she continued briskly. "Kin, what is your chakra type?"

Whatever was bothering Ino...it was kinder to pretend that her privacy was still intact. Hinata followed Sakura's example and replied with a thoughtful look. "I was tested once...I think water."

"Interesting," the medic murmured as she scribbled a few more notes in her scroll. "Water is more of a gray area, since it can integrate into the other elements. Water softens fire, while lightning sharpens water...that sort of thing. Do you know your secondary element?" Hinata shook her head.

"My chakra capacity was never too good, so my training did not focus on that."

"Hm. We'll need to get you tested later, but the old notes say that Hyuuga are generally water/wind types. Some call it an "ice" type due to the unusual "sharpness" of that combination - probably more unsuited for healing than even the Uchiha." Sakura rolled up her notes with a sigh. "Given our situation, our best bet is some sort of chakra transfusion so Kin can maintain her Byakugan for longer periods of time. But it's much harder than something like a blood transfusion. Chakra affinities have to align and there's extensive seal work to bypass the body's natural overflow mechanism."

Hinata had heard of such a technique, but it required an enormous amount of control and preparation. Sakura caught her expression and smiled.

"There are seals to manipulate the chakra so it's suited for your coils. I'll be there to supervise the entire time, so I think it can work. But there's a lot of prep to be done. Naruto, please pull all the relevant literature on chakra affiliations." She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing down several titles. "These are the only names I can think off immediately. It shouldn't take you long with your clones. Sasuke, you have the highest clearance of any of us. See if you can pull any reports on cases similar to ours." The prince gave her a strange look and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Learn to use your damn face in a while - the clerks there are all lonely spinsters who'd turn heaven and earth for a glance from you. Flirt and you'll have the job done in an hour."

A mental image of a suave Sasuke, complete with a red rose in his mouth, leaning over a dusty counter to seduce a besotted old maid. It was too much. Hinata covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. It was kind of rude to make fun of the person who'd helped her so much. Kakashi, who'd remained quietly immersed in his porn up until now, apparently had no such qualms and chuckled openly.

"Just think of the results you're working for," the older jounin said with an eye-smile. "Only a few minutes of you using your body can save you hours of work."

"If you offer to let them grope you once, they'll probably even bring you tea to drink while they find all the case studies!" Naruto added. Now Imaginary-Sasuke pouting his lips and waving his butt for the line of old maids to slap. Hinata couldn't keep the squeak of laughter from slipping past her fingers.

Sasuke just shot her a resigned look.

"You are all jerks," he said with sneer. Sasuke didn't bother bidding them farewell and exited. The rest of Team 7 exchanged surprised looks when the door shut behind the prince. Naruto was the first to regain his composure and turned to Hinata with a determined look on his face.

"You're not going anywhere, Lady Kin," he said with slight awe. "Stay right there! I'll be back before you know it. Believe it!" Then the blond dashed after Sasuke with Sakura's list in hand. Hinata was so confused.

"He means he's going to work as hard as he can to get the relevant scrolls so you won't have to leave," Sakura translated. "Naruto gets incomprehensible sometimes if he's excited. Normally if we tease Sasuke, he reacts like an angry pufferfish. But with your presence, he's actually starting to remember his manners."

It sounded too much like Sakura thought that Hinata had some sort of secret key to taming Sasuke. Even his teammates were beginning notice the bond between them. Hinata needed to make doubly sure to kill the budding relationship between her and the prince.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Hinata demurred. The medic shrugged, unconvinced.

"Whatever you say, Kin. But anyways, I need to speak with you in private." Kakashi gestured something with his book. Sakura gave him a flat look. "No, I'm not asking you to leave the room even though your leg is broken. Have some sense, Lord Hatake." The Copy-nin just giggled in reply, clearly already lost again in his book. Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Sakura lead Hinata outside and guided her into the empty room next door.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Hinata kept her composure even though she could feel anxiety thrumming in her stomach. She had a feeling it was about the abnormality of her chakra earlier. Sakura wasn't the worst person to know, but it was still sensitive information.

Sakura sat down on the empty bed. She patted the spot next to her invitingly. Hinata joined her, though she couldn't bring herself to sit as close as expected. "My teacher was Lady Tsunade herself, in case you didn't know. She's away right now, because she can't stand being here in the Sun Kingdom. I only traveled with her as her student for a few years, but you could say I learned everything that makes me such a good medic from her." The pink-haired girl smiled wistfully. "I really miss her."

"I've heard great things about Lady Senju Tsunade," Hinata agreed cautiously. She knew the medic was leading somewhere with this, but was curious for new information on the woman who'd saved her life. She could remember very little through her feverish haze except for a safe, warm presence. "Perhaps the strongest kunoichi in the world." Sakura made a gesture of disagreement.

"It's not her physical strength that makes her good. She once told me the best healers are the ones that can love their patients. Corny as that is, it's that emotional investment that determines whether we can beat the odds. Whether we're willing to wager everything for that chance." Sakura spoke with the pride of someone who adhered to such a principle.

"That...must be difficult," Hinata said sincerely. She had the capacity for compassion (often too much of it), but she doubted she could open her heart so fearlessly for the step beyond that as the kunoichi next to her. That took a new level of courage and strength. "You must have lost a few patients before."

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I still mourn them, even if I know that there wasn't anything else I could have done for them. And it's still hard. The day that it stops being so difficult is the day I should retire as a medic." Hinata looked at the other girl. What Sakura said seemed idealistic, but the Machiavellian part of Hinata rejected such a flimsy reason.

"Why? In theory, it sounds lovely, but couldn't you save so many more people?"

Sakura looked at her in surprise and then suddenly gave Hinata a tight hug. "You know you're the first person to actually ask me that?" the medic asked as she released her. "Everyone else has just agreed dumbly or dismissed me as a whimsical, naive little girl." Hinata shook her head at that last description. Sakura was young, but her jade eyes had already seen horrors worth a lifetime. Hinata recognized it because she'd seen that same look in the mirror day after day.

"Let me clarify," Sakura continued. "The day that I lose my respect for humanity would be the day that I start down a slippery slope towards being a sociopath. I've got a scientist's curiosity. It drives me forward and I can solve the puzzles that will help my patients. But what happens when I take it too far? When my morals no longer hold me to what is right?"

Hinata shuddered. Everyone was limited by the universal equalizer of mortality. Even the elite needed sleep and food and water. When someone like Sakura, who held the secrets to help erase that limit, was no longer encumbered by the implicit laws of common decency...Hinata could easily imagine the consequences.

"That's very unsettling. Are you speaking of someone in particular?" Sakura shrugged.

"You've heard of Orochimaru and his spy Kabuto right? Orochimaru was exiled for experimenting on human subjects in horrific ways. Kabuto was discovered some years back here in this very infirmary. I never knew Orochimaru personally, but I've met Kabuto." A dark look narrowed Sakura's eyes, making her look terrifying. "He gave me the creeps."

"They're still out there, right?" Hinata could remember seeing Orochimaru's name in the bingo book, though she hadn't heard of Kabuto.

"Unfortunately." Then Sakura huffed and gave Hinata a mildly accusing look. "I know what you're doing, distracting me like that. The main point is, my teacher never forgets her failures. Thinks about them too much, in fact, and drinks like a fish because of it." Despite the fondness in her tone, the medic's words brought to mind a sad picture of Sakura tending to the Legendary Sannin slumped over another empty bottle. Hinata had always remembered Tsunade as an invincible presence, and the contrasting image just seemed wrong.

"She talks about a certain little princess a lot though." Sakura emphasized 'princess' as she gave her a meaningful look. Hinata perused the other girl warily but Sakura gave her a reassuring smile. "Her chakra coils were pretty much liquefied by some sort of chakra suppressant. Lady Tsunade didn't actually expect her to survive."

"She sounds like a fighter," Hinata commented neutrally. They were both well aware that Sakura had already figured out Hinata's royal background. The medic rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly. Something inside Hinata relaxed and she returned the smile.

"She said that she'd never seen a little girl fight that hard to live, it was kind of an eye-opener for her."

"Eye-opener?" Hinata prompted. A sad expression crossed Sakura's face.

"Lady Tsunade left the Sun Kingdom after that - she refused to be a part of anything that destroyed so many innocent lives. We're a very militaristic kingdom, after all, so the fighting never quite ends." She leaned forward with a pleading look as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You should understand. She'd only recently began to recover from the shock of losing her lover when King Fugaku ordered her to cross what used to be the Sky Kingdom. She saw all the horrors of war within the span of a few days. Almost didn't make it to the Moon Kingdom because of it."

The intensity in Sakura's eyes scared Hinata. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Lady Tsunade never quite forgave herself for not finding a complete cure, but she could only force herself to stay until she was sure you would survive. She may not be here, but as her student, I need to do what I can for her." She wasn't asking for some sort of pardon, but simply for understanding. Hinata reached out and squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly.

"Lady Tsunade saved that 'little girl's' life. That little girl would have nothing but gratitude in her heart," she said with a shy smile. Sakura gave her an unamused look at her refusal to acknowledge her identity and shook her head with small laugh.

"Okay, okay, you win. As long you can accept that, I can feel a little more at ease." Hinata was never one for confrontation, but it wasn't just her safety on the line.

"But how can you feel at ease? Sasuke has a lot at stake." _How can I trust you?_

Sakura gave her a hard look that reminded Hinata exactly why the medic was worthy to be Tsunade's protege.

"No offense, but you of all people should understand that loyalty for a kingdom is layered," Sakura said bluntly. "My loyalty is to Uchiha Sasuke. Same as Naruto. We are a team. So if Sasuke says you're our ally, I will stand by you." _But if he decides you're our enemy, I will kill you myself._

The implicit words sent a small shiver down Hinata's spine. Sakura had nothing against her, but she recognized the danger in harboring the ex-royal of an enemy kingdom. She recognized the danger in Sasuke's obsession with her. Even if meant throwing away her humanity, Sakura would defend her teammates. Hinata realized that she wasn't shivering from fear, but envy. This was what she could have had with her team, if she hadn't fucked everything up.

"Thank you," Hinata said serenely. Envy was a strange emotion to pair with her relief that Sasuke had such loyal teammates. "I will keep that in mind."

It was good to know exactly where she stood with Sakura. As long as she didn't give the medic a reason to be an enemy, Sakura was her unknowing ally in keeping her distance from Sasuke.

"Good," the pink-haired girl shot her a genuine smile, all traces of her former aggression gone. "Let's go get your chakra tested. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>Sasuke managed to reserve a sealing room, so the group reconvened there the next day. At some point, Sakura had convinced her to discard her half-veil for practicality of what they were trying. Sasuke could see exactly where those moon eyes looked. It had started as a vague sense of unease a few days ago, like the beginnings of a sore throat, but now he was sure of it.<p>

Hinata was avoiding him. It was just like before, when he was an insignificant stone before the water's path. He didn't exist in her world.

This was ever since he'd yelled at her even though she'd just woken up from _nearly dying_. He'd berated her selfishly because of his pride. Sasuke knew he was a jerk, but he hadn't really cared until now.

And what a jerk he was.

Not that he would ever admit it with so many people around. Everyone was there, including Ino. She was back to her cheerful self, though Hinata was still peering at the blond noblewoman with worry. Sasuke inwardly huffed. Whatever little problem the Yamanaka was creating, drama was hardly worth that much of Hinata's attention.

The sealing room itself was especially made for healing jutsu, so many of the common seal sets were already drawn on the smooth gray floor with permanent ink. Hinata sat in the center-most circle, surrounded by everyone else.

"The seals are actually pretty straightforward," Sakura muttered as she flipped through her notes. "Mostly just really damn tedious. We'll need your clones, Naruto, if we want to get done anytime soon."

"I'm a ninja, not an army of slaves," the blond muttered resentfully from the corner of his mouth. He was sitting cross-legged, with one hand propping his chin up on his knee. "And Kakashi isn't even here." Ino took the opportunity to bop him on the head with her fist.

"Stupid! We need to make sure this can actually work before we go through the hassle of setting everything up." Naruto proceeded to pull down his eyelids and stick his pinkies up his nostrils. Ino shrieked about how disgusting he was and how rude it was to make such a face to a lady.

"Dead-last. You're nineteen," Sasuke growled. "Act it." This was embarrassing. Hinata was covering her mouth in a valiant attempt not to laugh at his teammate's _peculiar _expression. She wasn't supposed to be amused by stupid things like that.

"Sometime this year would be preferred," Sakura gritted out. To make her point, she shoved copies of the seals she wanted drawn into their faces. The dangerous expression in her green eyes quickly convinced everyone to meekly draw their assigned seals. Even with the aid of Naruto's clones, it took a good hour's work to transfer everything down. While Sakura meticulously checked over the results of their labors, they rested at the side.

"Why so many of them?" Naruto mourned. He was laying flat on his back, one arm thrown over his face in despair. "Why me?"

"It'll take even longer if it weren't for you, Naruto," Hinata said kindly from a few feet away. She was leaning against the wall, with Sasuke on her other side. The blond ninja perked up with her praise and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm important," he bragged. She gave him another little smile. A flash of jealousy flared inside Sasuke. She was smiling too easily at everyone else, but when she looked at him, Hinata's expression was always so ambiguously solemn. Yes, he'd been ill-mannered, but Naruto had repeatedly made crass comments that would offend the most easy-going nobles. While he certainly didn't expect ground-kissing gratitude for what he was risking for her, a mildly warmer reception than that blank stare would have been preferable. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in irritation as he watched Naruto joke about with Hinata, but said nothing.

Sakura finally okayed the designs. Hinata returned to her place in the middle.

"The simplest way is a direct transfer. You know about five-point seals, right?" Even though several of them nodded, Sakura continued, caught up in her medic-mode. "The five fingertips actually correlate perfectly with the five main gates of the chakra coils around the navel. Hinata's a water/wind type, so Naruto would be the closest fit. With a few extra seals to moderate the slight difference in chakra, it should work."

Already informed of what was to come, Hinata laid down in the middle of the circle without further prompting. Sasuke stared as she began to undo her obi-belt. Naruto was blushing lightly as he settled himself nearby. She was taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked dangerously. Hinata paused, giving him a confused look. But her brief moment of attention quickly turned back to Sakura.

"Transferring chakra?" the medic asked, looking at Sasuke as if he'd hit his head. Everyone was wearing that same confused expression. The prince realized he'd blurted out his disagreement even before he thought about it. For a five-point seal to work, Sakura needed to draw on a few more seals and there needs to be minimal interference. Hinata's multiple layers of clothing would be in the way. So she was taking off her clothes. Willingly.

So Naruto could paw at her bare stomach with his bare hands.

An inexplicable rush of killer intent filled his veins, filling the room with dark energy. Everyone leaned away nervously.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He'd been brought up to treat noblewomen with the utmost respect (at least physically). Even if Naruto didn't think much more on it, that idiot will definitely have perverted thoughts given his deplorable teacher. (Kakashi didn't count since he didn't actively create such disgusting material.) It was up to Sasuke to protect the morality. But if he voiced such reasoning, they'd accused him of stupid things like having a crush even if he was _merely being a gentleman_. That. was. all. Sasuke growled.

"Think, Dead-last," he snapped defensively. "You may be a wind type, but what else is in your chakra?"

"Bastard, I'm a pure wind type, unlike you mutt of..." Naruto trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Your furry little friend isn't wind or water type, is it? Additionally," - his Sharingan flashed as he crossed his arms - "we both use a doujutsu. My chakra will be less harmful to the eyes." Sasuke smirked, proud he thought of such compelling reasons.

"You're right. I forgot about how the chakra would affect Kin's eyes. Focused too much on the coils themselves." Sakura muttered to herself as she flipped through her extensive notes again, comparing diagrams and equations. "But the seals for converting fire/lighting chakra into something usable for a water/wind type are really -"

"I'll convert my chakra to lightning-based. Water melds well with lightning, doesn't it?" he said with a shrug as if decomposing chakra wasn't one of the most difficult chakra exercises in existence. Especially so since his chakra type was fire and lightning, elements of pure energy that could dance out of control when the user's willpower wavered even slightly.

Hinata was staring at him. He saw a flicker of awe before she retreated back behind that cold mask of indifference. He smirked. She was still sharply aware of him. Her thoughts were still on him.

"Can you keep it up that long?" Sakura asked. Naruto snickered in the background, with an accompanying 'that's what she said!'. Sasuke huffed indignantly.

"Obviously. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, let's give it a shot."

Sasuke took over Naruto's seat. Hinata lifted her tunic just so her tiny waist was revealed. While Sasuke wasn't inexperienced with women, he had always taken care to fool around only with girls who weren't nobility. Noblewomen were like waiting explosion tags wrapped in pretty ribbons and ruffles. The prince wasn't stupid enough to let himself be caught in such a disastrous trap. Nonetheless, Sasuke found himself politely (not shyly) averting his eyes until Sakura had deftly obscured the pale expanse of Hinata's stomach with black symbols.

"Okay, put you fingers here." Sakura indicated five points around Hinata's navel. Sasuke obeyed. Even though he wasn't channeling any chakra yet, his fingertips tingled as if already charged when he touched her warm skin. He felt the muscles in her stomach tense and his mouth went oddly dry. His pulse was doing strange acrobatics in his veins. Heat was coloring his face. Sasuke forced himself to keep his composure. It had to be the nerves. If he failed now, he wouldn't forgive himself. Not when he'd already declared his competence. Definitely the nerves.

He glanced at her face. Her expression was bored and unaffected. Given her personality, she should be blushing like a schoolgirl, but she was looking up at the ceiling as if her mind was a million miles away. Sasuke scowled, forgetting all his hesitations from before. Her easy smiles for Naruto and Sakura and everyone else but him came to mind. No matter his mistakes, he'd saved her. He practically owned her. But that was how the ungrateful wench wanted to play, was it?

Surreptitiously, he stroked her skin, disguising the movement as a readjustment of his hand position. He felt her squirm in surprise. Her eyes widened, but remained resolutely focused away from him. But light pink now dusted her cheeks. Sasuke inwardly smirked. He'd barely twitched his fingers and she had to double her efforts to ignore him. Feeling temporarily vindicated, Sasuke returned his attention to Sakura.

"Start with just enough chakra for a bushin," she was saying. Carefully, he drew from his chakra and nudged one single strand towards his fingers. Hinata audibly gasped at the first sensation of his chakra, but Sasuke ignored her. It took his full concentration to direct it slowly into her body rather than let the energy diffuse away across her skin like static electricity. To his surprise, there was a strange pulling sensation from her chakra coils once the connection was made.

"Are you already drawing on the chakra?" he asked. Chakra reserves are naturally kept in stasis by the body until used. But it felt like she was already performing some sort of technique that was continually draining her chakra away.

"No." Her clipped tone parried away any further explanation.

"Can you try the Byakugan now?" Sakura asked before Sasuke could interrogate Hinata further on her strange chakra reserves.

"I'll try." Hinata raised one hand, one half of the Tiger seal [1]. "Byakugan." It was a whisper, soft as a summer breeze that belied the coming storm. Chakra veins bulged at her temples, pumping a new mix of chakra into her eyes. The soft color of her irises sharpened, coalescing into pinprick pupils.

Now her chakra was directly pulling his into her system. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on that much anyways as he stared at her. She looked otherworldly with those unfocused eyes and the writhing seals across her skin, like some sort of beautiful demonic summon for destruction. The princess and the dragon were spelled into a terrifying, unreachable hybrid that held the prince captive.

Then her face crumpled in agony and she let out a cry. Sasuke felt almost relieved when her Byakugan fizzled out of existence, and Hinata was returned to herself.

Then Sakura was slapping his hands away, leaning over Hinata's middle with urgency. Naruto and Ino were crowding in as well. The green of her chakra filled the spaces around them. In his moment of distraction, Sasuke found himself pushed to the outside.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Sakura bit out.

"What?" Sasuke demanded. He pushed Naruto and Ino out of the way, trying to see past the medic's hands. His heart was trying to ram itself out of his chest. Sasuke felt ill.

"Kin! Are you okay?" Ino was yelling as Naruto joined in.

Is she okay? Did he do something wrong?

Just as Sasuke was about to physically shake the answers out of someone, Sakura sat with a sigh. Slowly, Hinata sat up, rubbing the area around her stomach gingerly.

She looked perfectly unharmed.

"The seals buckled," Sakura said with a wince. "Any longer and the flow would have given both of you chakra burns."

Chakra burns were nothing more life-threatening than a sunburn.

Unjustified anger at Sakura and Hinata filled him. How dare they make him worry like that over a minor thing. But Hinata was hugging her stomach as she looked away from him. Her averted eyes were restored to their soft, moonlit hues, bright even behind dark lashes. The rage seeped out of him yet again, and he only managed a diluted scowl.

"It was unnecessary for such dramatics," he scolded with only a fraction of the annoyance he felt.

He wondered who he was talking to: Sakura or himself.

* * *

><p>Due to the additional strain on her chakra system, Sakura insisted that Hinata stay another night in the hospital wing for observation. With her unstable reserves, there was the possibility of a sudden onset of chakra exhaustion severe enough to actually do some damage. The chance was small, but present.<p>

Regardless, Hinata thought Sakura had overreacted. She disliked infirmaries ever since her sickly childhood. The movements of the healers could be Death's footsteps to the ears of a young frightened girl cut off from her parents. The clinking noises of the guards could be a monster sharpening its claws. The moans of the other patients could be the cries of tortured victims. The sterilizers clogged her senses, and left the marked absence of any smell, giving the place emptiness. A deadness to the air. Even in the far cozier Sun infirmary, Hinata could never quite ease the tension in her shoulders.

But one extra night wouldn't hurt her. Hinata disliked the medic's orders because it would only serve to further link Sasuke to her. She saw that horrified look in his eyes, when he thought that something went wrong. He was the type of person who hated owing anyone anything, and she couldn't afford another strike in her favor.

As it stood, Sasuke simply didn't seem to get it. She wasn't playing coy. She wasn't flirting. Yet he was still trying to impress her. Even manipulated it so he could touch her. Hinata wasn't stupid - she recognized why he'd muscled Naruto out of a job. But she couldn't quite truthfully say that she'd shied away in repulsion either. His fingers were charged with electricity against her skin even before he used chakra.

Hinata frowned down at her hands over her covers. Bad Hinata. She needed to make it clear to Sasuke that she was nothing more than a passerby in his life. Simply giving him the cold shoulder was actually having the opposite effect. She needed to take her ruse even further.

A knock interrupted her musings. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the door with an unreadable expression on his face. He was wearing his usual jounin uniform with black boots, but had also strapped a weapons belt around his hips. Even with the faint bruises from Sakura and a lack of rest marring his face, Sasuke still looked elegant. The sharp line of his jaw and nose were cut with the precision of a master jeweler, barely softened by the mess of his unruly hair.

"Good evening, your highness," Hinata said politely after a pause. She was already sitting in bed in her nightgown, but still bowed her head and shoulders. He was the prince, after all, and she was nothing more than a peasant. Strict adherence to appropriate manners were her armor.

"Get up. We're getting out of here."

That was the last thing Hinata had expected him to say. She goggled at him for a few seconds.

"Pardon?" she finally asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand, your highness." Sasuke sneered and strode over to her bedside. He loomed over her and Hinata actually had to fight the urge to draw up her covers as a shield.

"Get out of bed, Hinata." Her eyes widened at the use of her real name. He grunted in annoyance. "Hn. Don't worry, there's no one around. I checked." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "It's obvious that you hate this place. Sakura's busy, so you're coming with me."

Had it been anyone else, Hinata would have leaped out of bed. But this was Sasuke. As much as Hinata wanted to, she couldn't go with him.

"I don't mind so much," she said with a false smile she used for politicians. "Sakura did tell me to stay here for another night. You shouldn't trouble yourself so much, your highness." Hinata faked a delicate yawn, keeping her eyes away from his as she feigned disinterest.

"Oh?" Suddenly, he was leaning in too close. So close she could feel his breath brushing her cheek. His black eyes were narrowed in displeasure. "So you are giving orders to 'this highness' now, are you?" The slyness of his tone set off alarm bells in Hinata's head even as she blushed.

"Certainly not, your highness," she said softly. She lowered her head in subservience, simultaneously wishing Sasuke would go away and that he would come even closer. Her pulse was drowning out every other sound except his voice. She was really far too prudish if a simple invasion of her personal space was making her react like this. "I was merely worried your highness would be tired."

"You're a terrible liar, Hinata."

Then he scooped her out of bed, bridal style, and began carrying her out of the room.

"Wha-put me down, Sasuke!" she squeaked. Her arms automatically flailed and clung to his shoulders. She was still in her sleepwear! What was he thinking?

"Denied," he said with slight curl of his upper lip. "And I thought it was 'your highness'? What happened to your pretty manners?"

"Your highness, please, please put me down." He was walking down the hallway, which was fortunately free of other people.

"No." Hinata began to struggle, only to have his arms tighten warningly. "You're being surprisingly unruly for someone so obedient. I do outrank Sakura, you realize." He was looking down at her with a triumphant look in his dark eyes. She could feel the heat from his chest press into her side. "I'm commanding you to cease."

He clearly wasn't going to let her go. Hinata gave in. She was really having a hard time deciding if she admired or hated Sasuke's obstinacy. Thinking, in general, was a bit difficult when he was holding her like this.

As soon as she had resolved to try even harder to push him away, he got this insane notion of rescuing her from the infirmary. Even if so much blood was rushing to her face that she was sure that her cheeks were visibly swelling. Even if she never doubted for a moment she would remain safe with this stupid, stubborn prince.

With all facts considered, she really did have the worst luck.

* * *

><p>end of chapter<p>

[1] There's some varying data on the whole activation seal thing, as Neji doesn't even use hand seals. Silly boy. So I'm going with that Hinata had enough chakra control to only need one seal as per the one I think she used in the anime episode where she pwned the bee people. Also, fun fact: Tiger is the seal associated with fire techniques. Hmm.

AN:

-Thanks to my beta, Rhinst!

-Sincerest apologies for the late update. My scenes are magically multiplying themselves (therefore more words for me to type...). Also, in the realm of real life, I am on the job hunt again and so I'm typing more cover letters than fanfiction. D: Boooo. Things might get a little slow, but I'm consistently working on updates. Promise.

- For some reason, I could never quite buy into the "girls must be healers" thing. Which is why I'm exploring the reasoning why Hinata will NEVER be a healer in this story. Also Ino. I can see her being a totally wicked psychiatrist, but a general healer...doesn't make sense with her abilities.

- First, I will establish that Sakura is one of my favorite characters. That being said...I sincerely believe that Sakura is the next Orochimaru/Kabuto if she ever lost her morals. She's not above hurting people. She's obsessive. She's scary-smart. She's meticulous and dedicated. She can play with poisons like nobody's business. Sasuke could be explained as a puzzle to be solved, a code to be cracked. Fortunately for everyone involved, Sakura is too emotionally invested in her friends to go that route...or is she? XD

-Just realized: if Hinata were to admire Lee, she could very well try to imitate his style. Her haircut is somewhat similar. And if she tried to wear that bodysuit...oh dear.

-Carrying on the theme of Hinata's bad luck - sometimes that could work against her in interesting ways. Sasuke needs to move his unromantic ass a little faster - the perfect motivation is Hinata actively trying to push him away. Hehehee.

-Once again, if you're getting impatient about the status of my next update, check my profile. I update my progress pretty much whenever there is any progress. :)

- Finally...review, review, review. Feedback is how I know what's good (so I can add more) and what's bad (so I not add more). Thanks for all your support!


	14. Chapter 14

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was unexpected._

_Her patrol area covered the northern mountain passes that connected the rocky plains to the Sky Kingdom deserts. Bandits plagued the nearby towns. The uneven terrain made it difficult to deploy armored troops, so the princess was assigned a small cavalry instead. These were men and women who could ride before they could walk, but were accustomed to being saddled with spoiled nobles who just wanted the title without the work. Royalty was the nobility among nobility, so a Hyuuga princess could only be worse._

_It was a pleasant surprise that their commander was unerringly polite and humble. The princess was quiet and missed nothing with those intelligent, all-seeing eyes. While she wasn't the strongest warrior, the squad could hear wisdom in her words – that was far more powerful than any show of strength. At first, many still grumbled over being led by a weak, shy girl, but even those voices were eventually silenced. Rather than blustering about her lineage, she gracefully accepted that she was the student. Rather than brushing away their advice, she actually listened and asked questions. Rather than lazing back at camp, she diligently joined them and learned._

_And her squad was falling over themselves for a chance to teach her everything they knew._

_They taught their gentle commander how to navigate the treacherous slopes by horse more nimbly than ninja could with their chakra. They taught her how to track a wayward bandit without fail, until it seemed like she already knew where her prey was beforehand. They taught her how to shoot so accurately she could hit the feather of her choice on a bird in the sky. They taught her how to move and disappear like a ghost among the shifting sand or the unyielding forests. She already knew how, but her squad honed her skills into a sharp blade. They forged her into a huntress that could survive on the harsh land of the border._

_The segment of her assigned territory was at the furthest corner of the Moon Kingdom, and the princess was sheltered from the worst of the storm brewing back at the capital. While rumors of the princess growing even stronger began to rise, whispers of the Moon King's waning hold over the kingdom followed. Many disapproved of the uneasy peace the king struggled to maintain when the Sun council was still spitting vitriol about the death of their late king. To make things worse, there were the increasing attacks on travelers between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms._

_The trade agreements were one of the most beneficial contracts between the two kingdoms, as the Moon Kingdom was rich in water and agriculture, while the Sun Kingdom was rich in natural resources and precious stones. But merchants began to fear the journey, and trade dwindled to a meager trickle. Without the balm of trade to sooth away the anger, lesser grievances muddled the surface._

_And so, the relationship between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms began to unravel._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>The original plan had been to force her to her feet so she'd follow him. Even from watching her for those brief moments in her hospital room, it was apparent to him that the infirmary made her uneasy. She practically shook with the nerves of a caged animal.<p>

Of course, breaking her out of her room was also an excuse to confront her. She should have jumped for the opportunity.

Except she was still fighting him.

The challenger in Sasuke always pushed harder when someone pushed back, so he'd held on even tighter, even pulling some weak excuse about rank. At least she'd finally seen reason and stopped wriggling around in his arms like a fish. Not the most sensual of movements, but still rather distracting given how her filmy nightgown was riding dangerously far up her thighs.

Maybe picking her up wasn't such a good idea.

He hadn't realized he'd already walked out of the room until it was too late. Not that Sasuke would ever admit why he'd forgotten her shoes and clothes. He simply kept walking as if it was his intention all along.

But first...

"Fix your nightwear," he said, as if he'd just noticed and hadn't been ogling her like a puberty-struck boy. "It's indecent."

Hinata blushed and reached down to jerk the hem down past her knees. He shifted the arm cradling her legs to catch it so that her nightgown wasn't going anywhere without his permission.

"My clothes are back in my room. If you could-"

"What you're wearing is suitable. If you're still cold when we get there, we can borrow a cloak," Sasuke dismissed. "We don't have much time left before the Scary Sakura patrol, so we need to hurry."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke could feel the tension in her body. If she didn't like the answer, Hinata will try to escape again. But unless her life was endangered, her manners should keep her from outright rejecting anything that appeared to be for her benefit.

Even if those manners seemed to exclude a proper expression of gratitude for saving one's life.

Until Hinata actually knelt before him in a full acknowledgement of his actions, Sasuke felt fully justified to order her around. The logic of an old saying dictated that since he saved her, he was now responsible for her. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. It wasn't because he was attracted to her. The Hokage's accusations were unfounded because Sasuke was more than some hormonal-ridden dunce.

At most, Hinata was like a new, wayward pet that didn't quite know its place [1]. He was only jealous of Naruto the way an owner would be jealous when his new pet paid more attention to someone else. And obviously, due to her defiant personality, Sasuke had to be much more aware of her actions to prevent too much trouble. She was something to be protected because she was now his responsibility. Like his intense interest in preserving her modesty. That was entirely due to his sense of duty. Sasuke wasn't going to allow something of his to frolic around like a little harlot with her legs exposed in public. His reaction was perfectly warranted.

Relieved that his explanation neatly categorized his recent bouts of insanity, Sasuke smirked down at Hinata with renewed confidence. "The shooting range."

Just as he'd planned, his answer was so unexpected that Hinata reflexively looked up and met his gaze.

"The shooting range? Why?"

"To finish our match," he muttered. He was just full of perforated excuses today. He just needed a reason to interrogate her properly. "Since someone tried to kill you, it was reasonable to postpone the shooting match until now." One corner of her mouth twitched in amusement at his sarcasm. Her shields were breaking. Buoyed by his success, Sasuke lifted his eyebrows innocently, as if asking her what was so funny. "I'm not kidding. We have an indoor shooting range for poor weather conditions."

Hinata didn't say anything in reply. But she didn't try to claw her way out of his arms either, so Sasuke took it as acquiescence.

The shooting range itself resembled a modified dojo without windows. Black night covered the skylights in the ceilings, but steady torches filled the room with an orange glow that muted all other colors. The bull's-eyes were barely discernible, making the targets lined up along the far end of the room look like enormous pearls on a string.

Sasuke gently set Hinata down and followed after kicking off his boots. She had moved a few steps out of reach, still wary of him. Against the dark background of gray stone, her pale garb made Hinata seem evanescent, ready to fade into somewhere beyond his reach. Sasuke was starting to realize that a direct confrontation would never work. Like luring in a nervous stray cat with food, he needed patience to get the results he wanted.

He let her keep her space and instead gestured to the rack of bows. If her attitude on dojo cleanliness was any indication, Hinata had a reverence for the traditional samurai arts. He hoped it was enough to keep her there. "Pick a bow you want. The strings in the box are all standard."

Hinata slowly approached the rack with an awed expression. The shooting range was fully equipped with every style of bow in existence, after all. After a few moments, her fingers hovered over several bows hesitantly. Sasuke could see her eyes darting back and forth as her entire body seemed to waver in indecision.

"_How do I choose?_" She was gnawing at her bottom lip in concentration, looking agonized over having to choose only one. Then she clenched her hands back to her chest, as if they would reach out to snatch a bow without her permission. The normally solemn princess was acting like a little kid in a sweets shop. He swore her eyes were sparkling.

It was too much.

Sasuke snorted, barely hiding his laughter.

Hinata whipped around with a hurt expression tinged with indignation. "It's not funny. The ability to judge a bow is what makes an expert archer. If you can't even -"

"No, no, that's not it." Sasuke managed to quickly recompose himself, though a lopsided smirk remained on his lips. He gave up trying to cover it. "You can try them all out if you want," he said indulgently.

A radiant smile bloomed across Hinata's face.

Sasuke had to ruthlessly force his lips from stretching in a hopeful smile of his own. He was giddy because he finally cracked the iceberg that was Hinata. Triumph was what was making his heart do strange acrobatics.

To distract himself, Sasuke went to the side where he kept one of his cloaks. He bundled the thick material up into a ball and tossed it at her, throwing hard enough that her smile faltered.

"Start with one today, and we can come back when we have more time."

Hinata donned the cloak as she nodded. She chose a longbow, while Sasuke randomly grabbed one. He knew that he'll get perfect hits regardless of the type of bow. His was easy enough to string, as it was of normal length, but Hinata's longbow was taller than her when unfurled. Unfazed, she wedged one end against the wall and bent the bow with some effort. Her slim arms belied the strength for such an action. Sasuke found himself impressed by her yet again, as noblewomen normally required others to string longbows for them since it was so difficult.

Each grabbed a quiver of the appropriate arrows from the corner and retreated to separate target paths. Rather than setting any farcical rules for competition, they simply drifted into the unstructured pattern of practice. The room became quiet save for the dialogue of their shots. The snapping bite of Sasuke's bow would answer the softer twang of Hinata's bow. The smooth whisper of her arrow would counter the sharp hiss of his. The sharp huff of his struck target would reply to the low groan of hers.

All the while, Sasuke kept the corner of his vision carefully trained on Hinata, waiting for an appropriate moment to speak. She stood sideways with her back to him, posture straight and elegant. While it was hard to see the Hyuuga in her facial features if her eye color was ignored, Hinata's profile screamed nobility. The dark wave of her hair framed that her face, and the straight line of her nose drew the eye down her lips, chin, and then past the lovely curve of her white neck. The stark line of her collarbones rose like the wingspan of a bird in flight, high over the valley of -

Pain lanced through his hand.

His arrow clattered uselessly against the wall.

Sasuke dropped his bow as he bit back a curse. He'd misaligned his aim in his moment of distraction. The force of the shot arrow had embedded several strands of stiff fletching into his knuckle. [2] While it wasn't all that painful, Sasuke gritted his teeth in self-disgust. Fletching injuries were a rookie mistake. This should be happening to a butterfingered genin who can't tell which end of the arrow to point forward. Not a jounin like him, and certainly not in front of someone who clearly held archery to a standard.

Two pale, callused hands took his injured one. Sasuke blinked in surprise to see Hinata so close. She gave him a shy, sympathetic smile.

"I'm good at getting those out," she admitted. "Lots of practice." Hinata turned her hand so he could see the side of her first knuckle. Even against her pale complexion, Sasuke could make out a tiny filigree of white scars.

She hadn't been kidding. The sudden mental image of a tiny Hinata struggling with a too-big bow overtook him. Imaginary-Hinata tried to shoot an arrow and failed so badly that it landed behind her as the recoil sent her tripping over her own feet. Too cute. He bit his lip. An odd bubble of lightness rose in his chest. Sasuke had the strangest urge to start grinning like a fool.

Fortunately, Hinata beat him to it with a self-deprecating chuckle as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. "I was pretty terrible. Gloves didn't help, since I had no chance of hitting the target if I wore them." Then she was smiling shyly up at him again, and she was a lot closer than earlier. The bubble of laughter inside him quickly disappeared. So did his ability to speak. At some point, his tongue had turned into a block of wood.

"Well... good," was all he managed to stumble out.

"_May I_?" She looked to him for permission and he nodded dumbly. His hand was beginning to tingle, which couldn't be good. A small voice in the back of his head pointed out that picking out a feather was hardly something that required help, but Sasuke mentally smooshed it with vigor. This nervous stray was finally approaching him - he wasn't going to ruin his success in manipulation go to waste.

"There." She turned his palm up and deposited the offending bits of feather into his hand. Hinata looked up at him with a searching gaze. "You need some..." She trailed off as their eyes met; her fingers were still lightly gripping his. She was so close that Sasuke could see the separate brushstrokes of her eyelashes. He found himself leaning closer, drawn in by some unseen force...

Then she blinked and dropped his hand as if it burned her.

"You need further healing," Hinata amended as she turned away. Sasuke felt deprived of something he wasn't even aware of. Shaking himself of the fog over his mind, he shrugged as he studied his hand.

"I've stopped bleeding," he added needlessly. The awkward pauses between them now seemed all the more empty. Sasuke fought the urge to babble like a schoolgirl in order to fill that space. "Sakura will be checking up on you soon anyways. We should be heading back."

Hinata insisted on walking back by herself, but Sasuke ignored her protests and simply scooped her back up into his arms for the short distance back to her infirmary room. All the while, he berated himself for his utter stupidity. He'd gotten nothing out of her. While she was no longer trying to pretend that he didn't exist, Hinata was still wary of him.

And she still hadn't given him a proper expression of gratitude.

* * *

><p>Sakura never noticed Hinata's absence. The ex-princess breathed a small sigh of relief when the medic left satisfied with her progress. Sasuke's cloak was hidden underneath her blankets.<p>

The smart thing would be to discard it, like her affections for its owner.

Hinata curled up in her bed with a mortified groan as she covered her face. There was just the small problem of "easier said than done". She'd done alright with the others around, but as soon as she was alone with Sasuke, her inhibitions seemed to melt like wax under the hot sun.

Whatever possessed her to baby him over a simple fletching injury? She even let slip a little anecdote to "ease" the process. Before she knew it, Hinata was going to be trying to kiss his boo-boos and tuck him in at night.

And she shouldn't even care so much to begin with. She had heard him hiss in pain and she'd already dropped everything to help him before she even realized the extent of his injuries. Or the lack thereof in this case.

It was like her body had already decided to mutiny against her mind. And then purely out of spite, make more of a mess of things.

A knock on the door pulled her from the throes of her troubles.

"Am I interrupting something, Princess P?"

Hinata opened her eyes and stiffened. Sai was at the doorway, an eerie encore of Sasuke from earlier. He was leaning against the same spot as the prince, and wearing the same uniform. All that was missing was the hair and scowl. Instead, the Guardian was smiling falsely. It sent shivers up Hinata's spine. It must be a psychological response, but the star-shaped scar on her forearm seemed to twinge in warning.

Warily, Hinata sat back up. "Sai," she acknowledged. Surreptitiously, she reached for the tanto she kept under her pillow. She hadn't been keeping all her weapons around her simply because she had been stupid enough to feel safe with a member of Team 7 always hovering around.

She knew Danzo wouldn't accept Sasuke's manipulation so easily. All he had to do was wait for a chance to send an assassin to ruin everything. She hoped Sakura could find a solution regardless...

"I am not here on orders," Sai said quickly, his fake smile gone to reveal the same, sharp Uchiha features as the prince. That made Hinata feel no better. If Danzo didn't want to be linked to this, he could easily "order" an off-the-record mission. She curled her fingers around the hilt of her dagger and watched for the slight movement of ink around her. The Guardian shook his head and approached.

Hinata launched off the bed in a preemptive strike. Sai sidestepped her with ease and turned to look at her curiously when she whipped around to face him in a ready stance.

"I only require information from you."

She wondered if this was some new ploy to make her lower her guard. But then again, this is one of the best assassins in the Sun Kingdom. Hinata's guard wouldn't make a difference if he truly wanted to finish his job from earlier. Sai was also making a strange expression. Hinata suspected that he was attempting to appear sincere and/or apologetic. But mainly, he just looked like he got something stuck in his eye.

Hardly the look of someone who wanted to kill her. But Hinata still kept her low crouching stance. While her attack failed, she was now closer to the exit than the Guardian. A minor advantage when she had none before.

"Then what do you want?" she asked carefully. Sai raised both his hands in a placating gesture and then reached slowly for his hip pouch. Fortunately, he'd abandoned the attempt at expression and regressed to a blank mask.

"Who is Shin?" Sai removed a small flip book from his pouch, though he did not open it.

Hinata tilted her head. The tone of his voice suggested that he was testing her, which meant he'd learned something important. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "It is a vague memory at best."

"But what do you remember?" he pressed. Hinata herself was intensely curious over how she could be connected with Sai. A lot of her memories from childhood were abandoned in a lost, dusty corner of her mind.

"He...was wearing a mask like yours back then. Bone white with a delicate design along the side. Silver hair. I think he had a kind smile." Sai nodded, seeming to accept her answer.

"And how do you know Shin?" HIs eyes were watching her like a hawk's. This was the big mystery, the key to a new chest of troubles. But try as Hinata might to sweep the cobwebs obscuring her view to the past, she couldn't remember.

"I don't know," she whispered. She had her hands open in front of her like an open book, dagger laying in one of her palms. She looked down at her hands for the sake of something to look at. Nearly imperceptible scars decorated her skin like a coded script - a secret record of her life. But sometimes Hinata couldn't even recognise her hands. There were a few scars that she couldn't put a memory to, as if someone else had added lines to her story.

"I can't remember either," Sai admitted. "But I didn't forget." The way he worded it struck Hinata as odd. She had always dismissed the gaps in her earlier life as a side-effect of her poisoning. But drugs can't target one specific memory. There was the glaring coincidence that until recently, neither of them even knew of Shin's existence.

"You didn't forget," Hinata repeated hollowly. Then that meant someone made them forget. There was the possibility of natural repression if Shin was a source of trauma for the both of them, Hinata had a strong feeling that wasn't the case.

Sai opened his book and extended it to Hinata. Even before looking, Hinata understood that this was a peace offering. This book held something very dear to the Guardian.

Given the solemn atmosphere, it was a bit of a surprise to see a simple, childish drawing of two people. A pale-haired boy battling a dragon, saving a sleeping princess with long dark hair. Sai reached over and flipped to a different section of his book. Now there was a picture of a character that must be Sai, facing off against an angry assassin. A smaller, scowling boy with messy hair was helping him.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Sai questioned, dark eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to see straight into her mind.

Hinata shook her head. "Is this...?"

"A picture book I drew as a child. It's a fellow Uchiha and I in the second picture. In the first is Shin. I believe the princess is you." Hinata's eyes widened in muted panic. Sai continued without a change in his monotone. "No one else knows, as it is irrelevant to my missions."

"You..." Hinata whispered.

"You know about me and I know about you," the Guardian said bluntly.

They stared at each other with the cautious camaraderie of fellow victims. Both knew that this was far too important to ignore in favor of other duties. The mind was a sacred thing for any warrior. Bodies could come and go, easily broken and sacrificed. But the true value of any fighter was the discipline and knowledge and techniques and secrets. This was why genjutsu users could be some of the most terrifying opponents, because their battlefield extended beyond the realm of reality. The support of the Yamanaka with their mind control techniques was one of the reasons why the Uchiha had such a strong hold over the Sun Kingdom.

"Ino," Hinata said softly. "Maybe she can help."

"Gorgeous said yesterday that a memory -"

"...yesterday?"

All the facts of her situation snapped to a painful clarity. How could she have been so trusting? The Yamanaka clan's greatest techniques were in mind manipulation. And Lady Yamanaka Ino had immediately recognized her as No-Name Hinata, the lost princess of the Moon Kingdom. The Hyuuga features made it hard to distinguish between clan members - her wanted portrait was accurate, but could just as easily be a slightly skewed picture of Neji or Hanabi [3]. Even Danzo, who had seen her several times before as the princess, hadn't figured out which specific Hyuuga she actually was. The only way Ino could have recognized her so quickly was if she'd met Hinata personally before.

Hinata had never been introduced to Lady Yamanaka Ino.

Sai tilted his head.

"She did not see fit to inform you," he concluded. "Then I think I have overstepped the implicit boundaries of conversation." In Hinata's moment of horrified shock, he reclaimed his book and placed it back into his hip pouch. "Please try to remember anything at all," Sai said as he walked past Hinata towards the exit. She didn't move, but she heard him pause at the door. "I may be overstepping implicit boundaries again, but I think you should know that the prisoner known as Mitarashi will be moved very soon."

Then Hinata heard him shut the door behind him, and then the faint dispelling of a privacy jutsu. She hadn't even felt the Guardian activate such a thing.

Slowly, Hinata crouched down and hugged her knees, feeling utterly alone. The enormity of her inabilities crushed her from every direction. She was weak and lost, and she didn't know who she could trust. Not Ino. Not Itachi. Not Sakura. Not Naruto. Not Sai.

And least of all, Sasuke, even if he was likely the only one who had her well-being in mind. The whole point of her charade was to stop him from self-destructing over a silly crush.

Hinata snorted slightly at the memory of Sasuke's fletching finger. "That idiot," she whispered with fond exasperation, smiling despite herself.

* * *

><p>Hinata was acting strangely the next day.<p>

He'd expected her to avoid him after the fiasco of yesterday, but she was unusually responsive to everyone. Instead, Hinata kept her eyes trained on her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the universe.

After he'd demanded for Sakura to remove the shameful scar on his knuckle, the medic had ran off after gibbering something about "researching a new approach". The meeting was clearly cancelled, as it wasn't safe to try anything with their sole medic absent. Naruto and Ino drifted away to do their own things. As soon as the door closed behind the Yamanaka, Hinata looked up at him with reluctant determination.

"Your highness?" she said quietly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the title and nodded tersely to show he was listening. "Who were the Mitarashi?"

That was the last thing he'd expected her to ask about. "The Mitarashi?" Briefly, he wandered if he would be pushing common sense by answering. But it was old, useless history. "They're an extinct clan since long before the Amaterasu War. Not much on them - very small clan to begin with. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I met someone who claimed to be a Mitarashi. Back when I was in the dungeons."

Sasuke's first thought was to dismiss Hinata's claims as hallucinations. But she wouldn't have approached him about it if it was just that. And he found himself unwilling to cut her off when she was actually speaking to him. "How?"

"We could hear each other. Actually, could we go down to where I was kept? She might still be there."

It was rather embarrassing how quickly he agreed. Sasuke comforted himself with the fact that he was also curious about this mysterious Mitarashi. However, Hinata's description of "Mattress Dango" had the prince convinced that she had simply imagined a companion as some sort of defense mechanism.

"Hello?" Hinata crouched by the corner of the cell. Only the faint echo of her own voice replied. Sasuke bit his lip awkwardly, wondering if hypothermia had addled her brain.

After several moments more of useless calling, Hinata stood with a disappointed sigh. Though she had returned to her full bodyguard outfit complete with cloak and weapons, she could be so transparent.

"_I'm not crazy_." She was turned towards him with her shoulders tense.

"I said nothing," Sasuke said tightly. "Che. Let's go. It's cold down here." Hinata drew her cloak around her, tucking her chin so her features were shadowed by the hood. She followed him out into the deserted dungeon hallway without a word.

Sasuke felt a flash of resentful frustration. As much as he wanted to help her, Hinata was horrifically difficult to help. She seemed to have being simultaneously transparent and opaque down to an artform. One moment, he could read her thoughts like an open book, and the next, she was more closed off than a secretive Itachi.

Feeling his thoughts on her, Hinata looked up. Her eyes flickered towards the door past him in confusion. Sasuke turned. It felt like someone had dumped ice water into his veins when he saw the long haired man down the corridor.

He would recognize that creepy man regardless of whose face he wore.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke growled as he extended an arm to herd Hinata behind him. His assigned Guardian, Cat, pulled from the shadows to crouch protectively in front of the prince.

"What a pleasant surprise, little Sasuke." Orochimaru tilted his head with a wide smirk. Sasuke snarled, Sharigan blazing in the dim lighting. The criminal was blocking the only exit out of this area of the dungeons. He bit his thumb to summon Mozou. The Snake Sannin shook his head, easily evading the wooden dogs Cat was sending after him. "So cold. I'd rather you not summon help when we're only getting started to get reunited."

Sasuke saw it before it happened. A ghostly image of a giant snake rushed at them, pinning them in the narrow corridor. If he finished the summoning, Hinata would be crushed.

"Shit." He grabbed Hinata around the waist and leaped back out of the way. Orochimaru's serpent summon smashed into ground where they were a split second earlier. The sound of screeching stone shook the room.

He rebounded off the wall and landed where there was some room in Hinata's old cell. He pushed her aside. "Stay out of the way," he snapped. Sasuke was gone before she could reply. Cat was doing a valiant job of distracting Orochimaru. Sasuke dashed in, barraging the attacking snakes around him with fireballs. He wove his way closer to Orochimaru, charging his katana with a Chidori.

He watched as Cat barely dodged one attack, placing him right in the path of one of Orochimaru's enormous snake minions [4].

He wouldn't make it in time.

Sasuke watched with double vision as Cat was knocked aside by the Snake Sannin, slamming against the stone wall and sliding down like a limp rag doll. But Orochimaru wasn't finished. The Sannin opened his mouth, tongue waving a sword grotesquely. He was aiming it at the unconscious man.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and redirected his Chidori to the side, forcing Orochimaru to retreat from his Guardian, his over-powered technique bouncing off the stone uselessly in an explosion of white-blue energy.

His mind raced with strategies. This wasn't just any ninja. This was a Sannin. Even worse, he was trapped in an isolated part of the castle with essentially no room to maneuver. A brief thought connected the coincidence of Hinata's sudden insistence to go to the dungeons, but he dismissed it just as quickly. He could ponder such things after the battle. Cat was down, and there was still Hinata's safety to consider.

Sasuke needed a damn good genjutsu to make sure all three of them survived. And he needed to be close enough for it to take hold.

The prince dashed forward on chakra-charged feet, beheading the snakes that chased him. As he advanced, he was careful to leave the slightest opening in his defense. If Orochimaru took the bait then -

"NO!" A strangled cry.

A dark blur flickered past him. His Sharingan showed him a phantom Hinata, torchlight glinting off the blade of her glaive, jumping in to intercept one of Orochimaru's snakes advancing for Sasuke's "weak spot". She only managed to parry a few blows before Orochimaru himself knocked her weapon aside. The naginata landed on the stone with a distant clatter as snakes wrapped around her limbs, holding her immobile.

Sasuke's heart stopped when his eyes predicted that Orochimaru would plunge his blade into her stomach with an angled twist that spelled certain death.

He'd never moved so quickly.

Sasuke flipped over Hinata, kicking away the sword as he landed between her and Orochimaru. He blasted a wide range fire ball right in the Snake Sannin's face, using the distraction to weave a subtle illusion that offset the vision by several degrees. During the brief second Orochimaru was affected by the genjutsu, Sasuke was creating a second, more complex illusion to hide the kunai that carried explosion tags. The stream of fire he unleashed was more than enough to activate them.

An enormous explosion centered on Orochimaru's chest shook the corridor. Loosened gravel rained from the ceiling, but Sasuke ignored the debris to hack away the snakes binding Hinata. Once free, she shrugged away the coils. Sasuke turned and crouched low, Hinata pushed behind him as his Sharingan struggled to pierce the fog of displaced dust. The dust muted everything, leaving a murky stillness that pressed in on his eardrums and made him feel claustrophobic. His heartbeat was loud, too loud.

A form staggered to standing. His face was peeling and his shirt was singed, but the rest of Orochimaru only slightly mussed. Sasuke tensed, watching him with hawk-like intensity.

Orochimaru's golden eyes studied them for a moment. Then the Snake Sanin's lips pulled into a terrifying smile.

"Interesting. How very, very interesting." He chuckled at a joke Sasuke didn't get. "You truly have the blood of the Uchiha in your veins, little Sasuke. Your mastery of the Sharingan rivals your brother's, but you are something else. Any parting gift I give you will be useless compared to the lovely flower you already have by your side." The way he referred to Hinata made Sasuke feel ill. He lifted his katana warningly and Orochimaru laughed as he bowed mockingly. "I bid you and your flower farewell."

Then he formed a seal and disappeared into the cloud of dust.

Sasuke didn't move until he could no longer feel the Sannin's presence. He looked over his shoulder to see that Hinata was still alive and well, and then hurried to Cat's prone form under a pile of rubble. While unconscious, the Guardian's heartbeat was strong and steady.

More relieved than he'd dare to reveal, Sasuke summoned Mozou. "Message for Itachi. Orochimaru's in the castle. Cat, Kin, and myself are alive, but we'll need medics for my Guardian. We'll be up to his office momentarily for a full report." The raven dispelled with a small puff of smoke.

Finally feeling the residual effects of his terror, Sasuke shakily knelt down and covered his face in an attempt to find peace. He breathed slowly, reminding himself that the danger was over.

Never had he resented the power of his own Sharingan before. But the predictive ability of his eyes replayed that moment in sickening detail again and again inside of his head. He couldn't forget that final twist of the blade - a cruel, deliberate move to create irreparable damage. He could almost smell the sharp, sour scent of blood mixed with bodily fluids. The smell of death.

Her death.

The very thought was making his heart and stomach tear the other apart.

He felt timid fingers on his shoulder. "Sasuke?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

How dare she ask him that?

Welcoming the sudden rage that overtook his fear, Sasuke whirled on her and caught her by her upper arms in a bruising grip. Pale eyes widened and he hated how vulnerable she allowed herself to look. Hated how breakable she felt under his palms.

"You idiot!" he snarled into her face. "Do you realize the level of stupidity of your actions?" Sasuke shook her, desperate to get Hinata to understand. "You reckless girl! If I hadn't moved in time, he would have _killed _you. I told you to stay out of the way. Do you even understand death? Do you understand what the hell that is?" He was screaming and ranting, but she needed to get it into her thick, stupid, fragile head.

"Of course I do," she replied with a bewildered frown. "I...couldn't let him hurt you."

"I was directing his attacks so I could place a good genjutsu on him!" Sasuke snapped. "That didn't give you the right to interfere. You don't even have chakra to do anything." It was the absolute worst thing to say, but anger had corroded away any inhibition. He needed to make her understand that she wasn't supposed to protect him.

"Just because I don't have enough chakra doesn't mean I can't fight," she hissed. She leaned forward challengingly, moon eyes tinged with hurt. "You have no right - mmph!"

Sasuke crushed his mouth against hers in a punishing kiss. He held her possessively to him, daring her to defy him, to keep arguing. Hinata gasped into his lips, and for a moment, Sasuke was afraid she'd fight him.

And then she was kissing him back just as fiercely, a battle of teeth, lips, tongue, and with her hands tangling themselves in his hair as she leaned into his touch. All the hurt and anger and fear blended together between them. Sparks shot through his eyelids like lightning bolts, charging every nerve and pooling heat in his lower abdomen. The cool scent of her filled his senses, chasing away the suffocating dank of the dungeons. Sasuke could hear nothing but her little breaths in between the pounding pulse in his ears. She was tugging on his hair in an attempt to pull him closer and it hurt, but Sasuke immediately forgave her as he gripped the back of her head to achieve the same thing. Sleek locks of hair twisted around his fingers like silk ropes to tie her to him. Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist -

Hinata suddenly froze. She shoved him away with shaking hands.

"We can't," she whispered, her voice breaking with a sob. Her face crumpled into a pained expression. She turned and ran out of the cell, leaving Sasuke kneeling amidst the wreckage of the battle. He stared after her. The prince slowly lifted his fingers to touch his still-tingling lips.

All the excuses and denials inside Sasuke's mind shivered and dissolved away before the tidal wave of his emotions. He was wrong; Hinata was anything but a pet. Not when her mouth was so sweet. It was a sweetness that curled logic and reason and what was right or wrong. It made all her faults and flaws and tricks and everything else irrelevant. Because there was only one word to describe Hinata. What she already was and what she will be.

His.

* * *

><p>"I have already issued a red alert, though I doubt he is in the castle anymore. Now what I don't understand is why you were down there to begin with," Itachi was saying as he glared at them over his clasped hands. His dark eyes scanned their dirty appearances with an unreadable expression.<p>

Hinata knew Sasuke was looking over at her, but she resolutely kept her eyes locked on a corner of the king's desk. Looking at Sasuke was out of the question. Her lips were still swollen and burned from the memory of his kiss. How could she lose control like that?

"Hinata?" She kept her eyes averted from either of the two Uchiha in the room, but looked towards Sasuke's direction briefly. Itachi immediately understood.

"Sasuke, outside."

"No. Absolutely not," the prince snapped back. "I need to know."

"Outside," the king reiterated, this time with a forceful push of his aura. Sasuke paused.

"Fine," he gritted out, and stomped to the door, slamming it behind him in a childish show of his opinion of the situation. The disrupted privacy jutsu settled back into place.

"Hinata, what really happened?"

"I met a Mitarashi when I was in the dungeons." She could feel Itachi's surprise, though she still kept her gaze focused away from him. "For some reason, we were able to hear each other. Neither of us revealed sensitive information, but she did confirm that she was there due to being, I quote, 'a big fat traitor'."

"But the Mitarashi are extinct." Hinata nodded.

"I got bad information. I was told that the Mitarashi will be relocated soon, and I had hoped to speak to her again."

The air in the room seemed to condense into something cold and dense, until it was hard to breathe under the pressure of Itachi's anger.

"Who is this source of information?" he questioned, tone deceptively calm. " Hinata remained silent. She was willing to present relevant information to the king for the sake of protecting Sasuke, but she couldn't trust Itachi when he might have a part in casting the shadows over her past.

"What do you know, Hinata?" His normally neutral voice was uncharacteristically cruel, a cold dagger to her knees. Hinata had to forcefully stop herself from trembling.

A dark figure appeared in her field of vision. Itachi was suddenly in front of her, close enough to reach out and snap her neck. Before she could jump away, callused fingers caught her chin in a parody of a lover's touch and forced her to look up.

"What are you hiding from me?" Fathomless black eyes searched hers, as if Itachi was trying to peer into her thoughts. His gaze lingered on her lips. Hinata realized with horror that it was all too easy for the king to put the clues together. He knew that her relationship with Sasuke had progressed into something dangerous.

He knew of their kiss.

Something protective sparked in Hinata, burning away the fear and timidity of her personality. Despite all logic in her mind, her heart was possessive of what was hers. The kiss she shared with Sasuke was hers, a precious, bright memory for only her. She felt violated that Itachi would judge her for it.

"Perhaps I was tricked. Perhaps there is something deeper right under your nose. But I'm hiding nothing you already know or can easily infer," she shot back in a clipped voice. Itachi's dark eyes widened in surprise before something almost like hurt flashed across his features. Then all ripples of emotion disappeared under the icy surface of a winter's lake. He released her and returned to his seat.

"You are far too forgetful," he accused. Itachi meant something specific, but there were too many instances of what he could mean: the implicit agreement that he would allow her to stay here if she wasn't a threat, her too-trusting nature, or something else he may have mentioned to her years ago. She didn't have the eidetic memory of a genius. She was just Hinata, the unwanted girl with the misfortune of being born a princess.

"Then please remind me," Hinata said politely. Her courage was gone as quickly as it came, and she wondered if her outburst was the final nail into her coffin.

"For example, you seem to be under the delusion that I am some sort of omnipotent saint, and forget that I am but a man." Hinata bit her lip guiltily. She understood the feeling of being forced onto a pedestal like a deity, and then resented for being merely mortal. She condemned him for using her exactly as he'd warned her that he would.

"But that doesn't change the facts," she replied quietly. "You manipulated me so I would be discovered, by _him_, no less. It makes me question how aligned our goals are."

"My priority is this kingdom and the safety of my foolish little brother," Itachi replied bluntly. "It was a chance to destroy Danzo's power base. I would take it."

"I don't understand how I am relevant."

"Think. Who do you think ordered Team 7 on that wildly useless mission to the border?" She didn't need to answer, as they both knew who the only person could be: Danzo. "Did those false Moon soldiers not identify a Hyuuga as their leader? And how convenient that your source would tell you about the Mitarashi so you and Sasuke are trapped in the lower dungeons at the time of Orochimaru's arrival? And you dare claim the right to withhold information from me?" Itachi's voice grew softer with each question, which frightened her more for the lack of yelling.

Hinata bowed her head in shame. The implications Itachi laid before her made her feel small and frivolous, like a flower curling in on itself in the cold. Her gut rebelled at the thought that she'd almost led Sasuke to his death. And she'd actually thought to protect him.

What a joke.

"I talked with Sai. He holds an emotional connection to a person named Shin," she whispered so softly she wasn't sure she was speaking. "I also remember this same person, but I can't recall anything more on him. Sai showed a picture book he drew when he was younger. There was Shin, Sai, a girl that could be me, and another person who resembled an Uchiha."

Itachi was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "Are you sure this Shin is the same person?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." She looked up. Itachi looked anything but thankful for such unsettling clues, but his expression wasn't cruel. Instead, he simply looked exhausted and worried. "I wish it was-"

A knock on the door interrupted him. His blank mask returned. Hinata shook her head. It was entirely out of character for Itachi to be worried. It must have a been a trick of her frazzled mind.

"Enter."

Sasuke re-entered with a sneer on his lips.

Ino followed him in.

"Your highness," the Yamanaka greeted with a curtsy. Hinata looked at her curiously, but Ino kept her gaze politely to the ground until Itachi told her to stand.

"No doubt you are wondering why I've called you here, Lady Yamanaka. I've decided to accept your father's offer." Itachi paused as he glanced at Sasuke and then at Hinata. The king turned his gaze back to Ino, expression as darkly unreadable as a cloudy night. "As of tonight, Crown Prince Uchiha Sasuke and Lady Yamanaka Ino are betrothed. We will sign the contracts as soon as Lord Yamanaka arrives."

Hinata suddenly felt dizzy, as if she was underwater and only just realized she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you, King Itachi," Ino said gracefully, a paragon of poise. "I am ecstatic that you deem me worthy to marry into the illustrious Uchiha family." The king smiled faintly.

"You may go, then, Lady Yamanaka, Kin. I need to speak to Prince Sasuke."

Hinata followed the blond noblewoman out the door and down the hall in a daze. Everything was muddled and warped, as if her senses were railing against what they thought they perceived. Sasuke's betrothal should be a good thing. That meant that she didn't have to worry when the betrothal erased all their mistakes. Ino was better for him since she was a worthy lady from a good family and Sasuke was too smart to do something like that and she could finish her job here and leave and disappear and it'll be just fine just perfectly fine and oh kami, oh kami why did her heart twinge so painfully?

"Hey Kin, you alright? You forgot your hood." Hinata's head snapped up to see Ino looking at her worriedly. She was close enough that a quick swipe of a few tenketsu and no one would ever know...just as quickly as the hatred burned her, it puttered out, leaving the fragile, bitter ashes of shame. Her loathing was unjustified. Ino had every right to act for her own advantage. Like Itachi said, it was Hinata's fault for being so damn naive when the blond had outright told her that she couldn't be trusted. She was simply the best option for survival.

And Hinata was still alive, wasn't she? Even if it was a struggle for her heart to keep beating and for her lungs to keep drawing in air and for her body to keep moving, she was still alive. Ino hadn't lied about that.

"I'm alright, Lady Yamanaka," Hinata replied tersely with a false smile. She quickly pulled up her hood so it shadowed her face and continued walking. She did not want to see Ino right now, not when her own thoughts were so cluttered with warring rationales. "Please don't worry yourself about me."

The other girl gave her a quizzical look. "Why the sudden titles? You've always just referred to me as Ino."

"Circumstances change," Hinata replied. "And it's hard to tell who are your enemies and who are you friends. Titles mean very little in that aspect." The veiled jab wasn't very subtle. Ino whipped around with a hard look in her blue eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously. "You've been acting strangely all day. Did something happen?"

"I talked with Sai," Hinata said. Ino paused, looking guilty.

"Oh?" the blond said nervously. "What about him?" Something about that awkward twitchy smile broke the final strand of restraint in Hinata. She can shoulder the blame for being too gullible with people who were never beholden to her. It was her weakness and therefore her responsibility. But Ino was supposed to be a loyal subject of the Uchiha. Of Sasuke.

Ino - the girl who could marry whomever she wanted because she was worthy, the girl who will marry Sasuke - was conspiring with Sai behind his back. Betrothal contracts don't appear out of thin air; they were carefully written so both families would gain the maximal benefit. That meant that Ino had to of known about her potential engagement ahead of time. While Hinata condemned herself for trusting the traitorous Guardian, the Yamanaka was knowingly betraying Sasuke again and again.

She turned to Ino with an expression that so many Hyuuga wore - icy disdain disguised under the barest cover of serenity.

"Very little about him, in particular," she said softly, unable to keep all the venom out of her tone. "Though I do find it so endearing that you are coaching Sai in the ways human interaction." Hinata turned back for Itachi's office. She needed to make sure the king knew. If her heart leaped mildly at the thought that the contracts might be voided, Hinata ignored it. "Now if you'll please excuse me, Lady Yamanaka, I forgot that there is something important regarding our situation that I need to relay to the king."

Ino caught her sleeve before she could leave, only to be shrugged off.

"What are you talking about?" the blond noble asked faintly. Hinata forced herself to look forward. Betrothals and betrayals still cluttered her mind like a sickness, making it hard to see anything else but the symptoms of hurt and anger.

"Though I would like to add a word of advice, if I may," Hinata continued as if Ino hadn't spoken, tilting her head in mock thought. She wanted Ino to hurt, to be punished. It was a heady, addicting feeling. A darkness that helped obscure the harsh reality of the world. "I would suggest not fraternizing so much with Sai once the engagement is announced. It might sully your image."

The blond inhaled sharply.

"Why don't you just outright call me a brothel wench?" she hissed. Hinata looked back at her coolly, finding it difficult to muster any remorse.

"But I didn't. It was merely a suggestion, not a declaration of fact. Only you have the ability to pry into other's memories and determine that." Hinata paused, but was unable to hold back one final jab. "Or is mindwalking only something you apply when using others as your puppets?"

The sound of hand to skin echoed in the space around them. It took her a moment to realize that the other girl had slapped her. Hinata blinked, more surprised than hurt.

She was even more surprised when Ino suddenly burst into tears.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

[1] Completely abusing footnotes at this point, but I didn't want to ruin the flow of the story. How many of you face-palmed at this part? (You can use the find function for quick reference.) Haha! Oh Sasuke...

[2] I've had fletching stuck in my hand before. Not that painful but rather embarrassing when I had to explain...

[3] All the Hyuuga look pretty much the same to me. Seriously. Maybe it's just the nature of manga art. But I also believe that a person can look vastly different with only a minor change in the way they carry themselves/their expressions and mannerisms. I will probably explore this concept much more later on.

[4] I realized that this is so incredibly perverted if taken in the wrong context...y'know, charging in and battling with their "swords" and "snakes" and "wood" techniques. Snrk. Apologies for crappy action scene, but I can never stop giggling when reading/writing anything to do with Orochimaru. Yes, I have the humor of a middle schooler. It's like the mangaka purposely created the character for all the pervy jokes. Come on! Oro swordfights with his tongue!

Ahem...anyways on to the other stuff.

- Mucho gracias to my beta/plot analyst/characterization specialist, Rhinst!

- A note if you haven't noticed: I'm pretty sure all human characters with actual names are characters from the original Naruto series. I'm OCD (Other Character Deficient) like that. Ba-dump tch.

- Went back and edited some for continuity. All you need to know is...1) Sasuke mentioned he wore a dress, but that wasn't addressed in the extra scene (puns galore...I'm on a roll today) 2) Forgot to include that the Moon Kingdom found the attack on Hinata's genin team to be by impostors.

-Thank you for all your well-wishes on my job hunt/support for this fic. :D Also, I hit 400 reviews! *dances on keyboard*

- On another note, I have a Deviantart account, and finally got around to loading some doodles relevant to PftH. I'm incapable to drawing specific scenes...but I first learned to draw so I could draw concept art for my fics...yeah...link in my profile. Or search for 'SoAiryo'.

- Finally, I'm taking the childish route today: I live on reviews...therefore, FEED MEH! Om nom nom.


	15. Chapter 15

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was merciful._

_With the fall of relations between the two kingdoms came the rise of more violence. The local villages in the area were beset with bandits. Many of them likely belonged to old clans of the Sky Kingdom, and were all too eager to perpetuate the crumbling goodwill between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms._

_The princess was leading a routine patrol along the border when sounds of fighting drew her attention. These weren't the noises of a raid - the blasts of chakra pointed to ninja. Ninja, regardless of affiliation, did not belong this far north._

_The princess gestured for her squad to fall back as she dismounted from her steed and snuck closer on foot, darting carefully from boulder to boulder. But just as quickly as the battle came, it was gone like a gust of wind, leaving only a haunting absence of all movement. The princess leaped on top of a larger boulder to survey the damage._

_A gasp drew her attention. The princess looked down to lock gazes with a terrified blue eye - the other was swollen shut. It belonged to a blond girl no older than herself with a mussed ponytail, crouching protectively over her unconscious teammates. By the look of the terrain, it had taken the last of the girl's strength to drag them to this hidden cranny. She'd even tried to heal them, though it was clear that the bearded jounin leader was already beyond help. The girl snarled at her as she held up a kunai, but the effect was ruined when she swayed from exhaustion._

_Memories of her own broken genin team cut into the princess's mind like shards of glass._

_Shouts of her name drew her attention, and the princess looked back to see her squad catching up. She turned back to the battered team below. The princess didn't miss the triangular waist sash the dead jounin wore - he was a retired member of the famed Twelve Guardians if he was freely wearing such a marker. She should have been notified if any elite ninja were crossing her territory._

_She had a decision to make._

_The princess pulled a small bag of chakra pills from her sleeve and tossed it to the girl below. "Take the north-most pass back to the Sun Kingdom. It's longer, but the safest."_

"_How can I trust you?" the blond girl rasped as she caught the bag._

"_You can't," she replied simply. "But I'm the best option you have." The princess didn't wait to see if the blond girl believed her, and turned to her squad. She didn't bother wishing them luck, because such empty well-wishes were crueler than honesty. "No one's here anymore," she called to her squad. "Head out to the south-east pass to search the area."_

_The princess penned a letter to the Moon King that night, though she was careful to only mention what she told her squad. The more she thought about the strange encounter with the Sun ninja, the more it disturbed her. The motive from any angle left gaping holes in logic. What was happening between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms?_

_She grew even more worried when days passed and there was no reply. She was not supposed to leave her post, but patrol commanders left for days, even weeks, at a time to survey the full range of their territories. If she hurried, she would be back to her post within two weeks. _

_And so, the princess returned to the Moon palace._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"Fuck no," Sasuke snapped as soon as the door closed behind Hinata. He crossed his arms and glared at Itachi defiantly.<p>

The king lifted an eyebrow. "Language, Sasuke. And you said that you did not care."

"Yes, but that was before -" Sasuke cut himself off and pursed his lips. No matter how he worded it, it sounded horribly stupid in his head. _Why Itachi, I kissed Hinata and now I've decided that I want her. Yeah, I know she's kind of a fugitive and we'll probably go to war with the Moon Kingdom if anyone found out. But it's all totally fine, because I don't care what others think..._

That was going to go over so well.

"Before what?" Itachi's features remained frozen in the blank mask that he presented to others.

Sasuke blinked, thrown by his brother's uncharacteristic coldness. While the current situation was no laughing matter, Itachi should have at least thrown in one teasing comment about Sasuke's aversion to women. He'd practically given Itachi the perfect setup for a bad gay joke.

"Before I got to know that Yamanaka better. I can't stand her." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie, Sasuke." The king's gaze flickered to Sasuke's lips. It was the briefest of gestures, but all the more telling.

"Like you're one to talk," the prince retorted. It unsettled him to see the king acting so strangely. "Why are you suddenly beating around the bush like a...like a bush-beater!" Sasuke finished with a wince. Itachi's lips quirked slightly in amusement. It was almost worth the embarrassment to see his brother acting normally again.

"Eloquent as always, foolish little brother."

"I've just had two, no, three of the worst scares of my life in the space of an hour. There's Orochimaru, Hinata nearly dying, and now you're telling me I might have to marry Yamanaka of all people."

"Will marry," corrected Itachi. Stumbling over the obstacle of these words, the tentative rhythm of their familiar banter dispersed like a whisper.

"The contracts haven't been signed yet," Sasuke said with a deceptive calm. Why was Itachi doing this to him? The older Uchiha had always pushed him to develop some sort of tolerance for a female that wasn't Sakura. But now that he did, Itachi immediately tried to slap it down. Yes, Hinata's situation was rather awkward, but identities were hardly a matter of worry. Itachi had already proved it thus far with his manipulations of Sai as the fake prince and Hinata as Kin.

"The contracts are just pieces of paper to illustrate reality. The expectations of the Uchiha and Yamanaka clans, however, are far more binding."

"But I never agreed to this at any point time."

"It was rather obvious," Itachi continued harshly. The king folded his hands and pinned the young Uchiha with a disappointed stare. "You pull that kind of stunt at the council meeting and you expect there to be only minimal consequences?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke protested heatedly, grasping at something, anything, to defend against this stranger who only looked like Itachi. He felt like he was falling even though his feet were firmly on the ground. "We're working hard to rectify the "wager". Sakura's in research and Naruto's helping find sealing techniques and Hinata and I are -"

"You misunderstood me," Itachi interrupted grimly. His voice was so quiet Sasuke had to pause and lean in to catch every word. "Your status as crown prince is irrelevant if you don't survive long enough to take the throne. I've protected you too well if you can so easily dismiss the slew of assassination attempts. Alienating the royal council is the absolutely worst thing you can do at this point."

"Just come out and say that the Hokage wants me out of the way permanently," Sasuke growled. Itachi's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he was able to revert to a neutral expression. The prince shook his head in disgust. "And I don't even want the stupid throne - looks horribly uncomfortable." The king almost smiled.

"So I have underestimated the acuity of your perception, Sasuke, but that doesn't change the foolishness of your recent actions. You've weakened your stance before those that should be your strongest supporters. While your relations were not stellar before, they weren't so bad as to require substantial action." Itachi held up a hand to silence Sasuke when he opened his mouth to argue. "That does not mean you haven't created new allies either. Lord Yamanaka had originally rejected my suggestion of a betrothal between you and the young Lady Yamanaka. He was worried about your temper and lack of interest in politics, as he understandably wished to keep the Yamanaka in the inner circles of court. However, your impressive manipulation of the council for a specific goal intrigued him enough to re-open discussion with me. In a way, your recklessness was what helped close this deal."

"So my 'crazy' stunt did work well," Sasuke reiterated with a smug smile. "Clearly, I can handle myself, so..." Itachi continued to maintain his blank mask, and Sasuke faltered. It was impossible to build any sort of momentum forward when facing a impenetrable brick wall. The prince found himself feeling like a lost child, small and helpless. Itachi had always made his emotions clear to Sasuke, however subtly the king chose to express it. That minute transparency of his mien was how Sasuke knew of Itachi's regard for him.

But right now, the Sun King was nobody that the prince recognized.

"Only in one very specific example," Itachi said. He glanced at Sasuke for a beat, and then turned to organize the massive piles of paperwork on his desk. "I'm not going to change my mind, Sasuke."

There was no need for a dismissal when his tone was already so distant.

* * *

><p>Hinata gaped at Ino as the blond girl sobbed into her hands. The natural reaction was to hug her and soothe her. But the ex-princess had never been the perpetrator of the situation, nor had the victim ever been the alleged villain as well. Even then, it didn't correlate with the Ino that Hinata thought she knew.<p>

She settled for a light hand on the noble's shoulder as she guided them the remainder of the way to Ino's suite. Had these been crocodile tears, Hinata would have hesitated. But the Yamanka's eyes were too red, her complexion too blotchy, and her nose too runny for it to be false. Ino was far too vain to let herself appear so sloppy in public so easily. To her credit, she was already recomposing herself by the time they entered the Yamanaka's room, though the blond's lips still quivered tremulously.

Ino's makeup was beginning to run, so she hurried to the plush velvet chair in front of her vanity. Despite her obvious distress, the noblewoman moved with grace as she wiped away the heavy powders on her face. Hinata stood uncomfortably behind her, struggling between the urge to prostrate herself before the other girl in remorse or simply run away.

Ino looked up, meeting Hinata's eye in the mirror. Bereft of any cover, her eyes were rimmed red and all the more jarring against the blue of her irises. The noblewoman looked away first and the ex-princess was left trying to chase after her gaze. Ino went on to removing the multitude of jeweled pins from her hair, focusing with unnecessary intensity on each hair ornament.

She watched the gold plaits of Ino's hair unravel strand by strand, slowly falling to the noble's shoulders like crumpled silk.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, feeling sick with guilt. "I shouldn't have said that." This was the person who'd saved her life and so generously shared everything with her again and again. The blond was as close to a fairy godmother as reality would allow. And she was the witch who had to ruin the good.

She fiddled with her index fingers, searching in vain for a way to relieve the pressure of her doubts. Was she lashing out at Ino for her betrayal or for her betrothal? The two concepts were twining around each other in her mind, until it was hard to distinguish between them. It was hard to hear logic when her heart was still screaming.

"But you're angry." Ino was looking away, but Hinata still shook her head.

She was being greedy. Greed and the arrogance to dream of something better were the same thing. Hinata knew her reality all too well. Her heart was a fool. Sasuke could never be hers. And Ino was never beholden to her either.

"Not at you. At -"

"You should be." Ino threw down the hair pin she was holding. It landed with a jarring clatter in the tray of other jeweled hair pins; metal and precious stone and more metal ground together with a screech. The noblewoman stood suddenly, her voluminous robes flaring around her. The soft movement of her clothes was a sharp contrast to the hard expression on her features. Only half of her elaborate updo had been undone, and there were still smudges of kohl around one eye. She looked like two people stitched together with madness, and she was falling apart at the seams. "I owe everything to you and you clearly don't even know why."

It was a confession and an accusation. It was a condemnation of both herself and Hinata. The ex-princess didn't know what to think; she didn't know which half of this person was real. "What are you talking about?," Hinata asked. "You've more than upheld your side of that life debt. I spoke out of turn - you are free of what you think you owe me."

Ino shook her head, features twisted in resentment. It was the expression of someone crumbling under the pressure of her self-imposed burdens. Those were the kind of chains that were the heaviest. "I can never, ever fully repay my debt to you. That night you killed Mizuki wasn't the first time we've met." She peered at Hinata expectantly, but the ex-princess only looked at her blankly. The Yamanaka roughly gathered her hair into the semblance of a high ponytail and brushed her bangs over one eye. "Remember saving a girl and her team at the north border four years ago? The chakra pills?"

The rough hair and messy smudges around her visible eye added to the image of a battered kunoichi.

"You..." Hinata murmured in shock. Ino nodded and let her golden hair cascade back over her shoulders.

"It wasn't just my life that I owe you. You saved Shika and Cho, of course, but that day is burned into my mind." Ino's eyes turned to the window, blue caught by the faraway color of the sky. She was looking into a different time altogether. "I can even tell you exactly what you looked like: silver helmet, deep navy cape secured with lacquered shoulder guards, chest piece engraved with water dragons and decorated with a crescent moon badge cradling a sapphire, white sash embroidered with blue lightning storms, white kimono, navy hakama, black boots. Byakugan so pale it seemed to glow in the shadows." Ino looked back at Hinata. "Very fashionable," she whispered in a poor attempt of a joke.

"That's...my uniform.." Hinata agreed with awe, because she barely remembered the details herself and she'd worn the thing on and off for years. Ino studied her with a haunted expression.

"I was sure you were going to kill us. I asked you, 'How can I trust you?' and you said 'You can't, but I'm the best option you have.' I repeated the same words to you back at the inn. I thought you would remember, considering how much you risked for my team."

Hinata half-smiled, stretched thin between the roles of heroine and villain. The old discomfort whenever someone tried to place her on a pedestal was back. She clenched her fists to quash her restlessness. "I think that you give me too much credit." Ino laughed hollowly and collapsed back into her vanity chair as she covered her face with her hands.

"Kami, you're such a _saint,_" she muttered, uttering 'saint' as if it were poison. She sounded like she was about to cry again. "Sometimes I hate you for saving me. You and your stupid selflessness. Who can live up to that?"

Hinata opened her mouth soundlessly. This was why she hated politics, because a person could be sequestered into the role of dearest confidant and despised enemy in the course of one conversation. She could only begin to piece together this puzzle before her. On one side she could understand the pressure to live up to something greater and beyond yourself. She could understand that Ino needed to break free of the past; that included her and this mangled idea of a life debt.

"No one," she finally said for the sake of filling the ringing silence around them. But her words seemed too small for the void, and Hinata went on to explain. "I'm more selfish than you think. It's just concentrated in a smaller range of topics than most." Ino huffed with disbelief, but didn't move her hands.

"Right," she replied, voice muffled by her palms. "Because sparing an enemy ninja team despite all the risks is…" Ino trailed off. She uncovered her face and sat up straighter. "How stupid do you think I am?" she snapped. "It's so convenient that Team 10 was sent to the most isolated corner of the world, and left for dead for the Moon Princess to find! It's so convenient that only weeks after I returned to the Sun Kingdom there were rumors of your betrayal." The Yamanaka stopped, breathing hard as her flash of temper evaporated. She looked down at her lap, continuing in a lower tone. "I couldn't take them all with me, so I had to burn Lord Asuma's body. I couldn't bear burning his Guardian sash too, so I buried it where I scattered his ashes." Her voice dropped to a whisper, more breath than words. "I shouldn't have left that evidence."

Hinata didn't say anything. Immediate absolution teetered on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it truthfully. She couldn't say for certain that Ino's mistake wasn't a factor.

The blond sighed and turned back to the vanity. She wiped away the rest of her makeup, leaving nothing to soften the cold determination in her eyes. This time, she didn't avoid Hinata's eyes in the reflection of the mirror as she spoke. "I realized that day that I'm useless on the field. I will amount to nothing more than another puppet controlled by someone else." Hinata cringed at the sideways reference to her harsh words earlier. The noblewoman pretended not to notice as she smoothly undid the rest of her hair. "The Hokage is the one that assigns the mission. The puppet-master if you will."

Ino deftly twisted her long blond hair into an elegant chignon at the base of her neck. The regal apathy to her face made Hinata feel small and cold. It was as if the past few minutes of hysteria had never happened. She didn't recognize the stranger in the mirror. Ino turned her head to different angles as she studied her reflection. Satisfied, she sorted through her tray of hairpins.

"Buttercup, perfect," Ino muttered. The noblewoman stabbed the selected hairpin into the center of her bun. "I've already said too much, but the only way I can protect my friends is if I marry into power. I will continue to ensure your survival, but I can't let you ruin this betrothal." The flower charm on her hairpin glittered in the sunlight as she turned her head away from both Hinata and her reflection [1]. "I hope you understand."

There was no need for a dismissal when her tone was already so distant.

* * *

><p>Oblivious of the recent events, Sakura called a quick meeting with Sasuke and Hinata later that evening. The prince found himself reluctant to speak to Hinata while he was still at a loss on how to break the betrothal. Itachi's hostile coldness left him in a foul mood.<p>

"You're late!" Sakura growled when he opened the door of the hospital meeting room. Sasuke sneered at her as he entered.

"Not that I was needed for what you were doing."

Sakura rolled her eyes and returned to squinting at her miniscule handwriting on her notes. Hinata was already lying on the ground, bare stomach covered with fresh seals. The medic was seated on her right side. It appeared as if a library had vomited around them, given the mess of scrolls and diagrams. The medic swirled her paintbrush in a small well of ink and added several dark characters to Hinata's abdomen.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Sakura blew a pink lock of hair out of her face.

"Being a nuisance elsewhere. Naruto's still doing some research. Don't know where Pig is. Lord Hatake's still strapped to the bed with pins inserted into his leg to keep him from doing something stupid and making it worse. I just need you and Kin to get the chakra transfer working so I can actually look at his injuries."

Sasuke took his seat on Hinata's left side so he was facing Sakura. Hinata glanced at him. They stared at each other. There were too many things he wanted to say, but he was sharply aware of Sakura. Her presence was like being doused in cold water, an intrusion that forced him to remember reality.

After a long moment, Hinata gave him a distant nod of a greeting and returned to her perusal of the ceiling. Sasuke let her be. At least she was acknowledging him instead of pretending he didn't even exist.

If Sakura noticed the odd exchange, she made no mention of it. She finished her seals and covered the ink well with a satisfied sigh.

"Okay, we're staying with a five point seal, because those are the most balanced in terms of chakra flow. However, instead of using my chakra to draw, I have Hinata infuse hers into the ink. The seals are slightly more complicated since it's a closed-loop and I can't monitor it. But that'll enhance the connection and make it easier for you," the medic explained. Sasuke placed his right hand on the indicated points around Hinata's navel. Brushing away distracting memories of her lips, he closed his eyes and began to convert his chakra.

There was the initial pull again, as if he was feeding his energy into a void. The prince resisted the reflex of shutting off his chakra and let the seal siphon what it needed. Fortunately, the rate steadied to a manageable level. At the edges of his senses, Sasuke could feel the cool ebb and flow of Hinata's chakra, an immutable pattern like the tides.

The prince frowned. Hinata's chakra system didn't make sense. The intelligence reports indicated that her reserves were far too low for her to be a ninja, yet the movement through her coils made it clear to him that her capacity was at least chuunin level.

Sasuke couldn't spare more thought to the conundrum, as changing his chakra into pure lightning energy was a consuming task.

"Activate when you're ready." He heard Sakura's distant voice. Hinata shifted to form a seal.

"Byakugan," came the soft whisper. His chakra was swept with hers, and everything mixed together until he wasn't quite sure what was hers and what was his. It was a disconcerting feeling, as if he was being drawn outside of himself.

"How's it holding?" Sasuke kept his eyes closed but turned slightly towards Sakura.

"Stable," he said shortly.

"Good, you can stop. We're done for the day." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Sasuke opened his eyes as he removed his hand, feeling oddly bereft without the calm quality of her chakra.

Sakura was grinning triumphantly at them as she began to gather the various parts of her notes. "We can start the exploration of Kakashi's injury tomorrow morning, bright and early. Kin, since the seals are infused with your chakra, they'll stay for a few days. Thank kami, because those are a pain." The medic made a motion of wiping away sweat. "Whew! Now the real hard part is clean-up."

Once Sakura finished tidying the meeting room with Sasuke's and Hinata's help, the medic breezed out the door with a hastily uttered farewell. Sasuke and Hinata remained motionless for several moments.

"You have very loyal friends, Sasuke." He started and turned to Hinata. She wasn't avoiding him, and instead looked steadily into his eyes. His pulse decided it was a good time to rail loudly against his eardrums, making it hard tohear her soft voice. "I am very lucky." The prince wrinkled his brow in consternation when she smiled with a tinge of sadness. She brushed the invisible dust off her sleeve with a small, elegant motion. "I'm far too late in saying this, but thank you for everything. You've saved my life. I owe you too much to ever repay."

It was the acknowledgement Sasuke had wanted all along. This was supposed to be the part where he puffed with pride and delighted in her gratitude. This was supposed to be the part where he basked in her quiet admiration, a hero in every meaning. This was supposed to be a happy scene.

But Sasuke found that he wanted her to swallow that 'thank you'. Take it back. Pretend it never happened. He didn't want her gratitude if it made him feel even more distanced from her.

Then she bowed politely before exiting.

"_Goodbye_."

Her parting gesture shook him further. It wasn't the kind that referred to physical location. He didn't know what to think about it.

All Sasuke knew was that he was losing what was his. And he didn't know how to fix that.

* * *

><p>They started meeting again in Kakashi's room. Ino was busy with preparations with the engagement gala for the announcement to the kingdom, as well as the wedding set for next year. It was a relief that Ino was absent, as Hinata wasn't sure if she could muster the courage to face the noblewoman.<p>

Her only task was to keep her Byakugan active and tell Sakura if her medical chakra was probing the right part of Kakashi's injury. It was mind-numbingly boring work at best, but Hinata threw her focus into helping Sakura formulate a cure. It was better than drowning in her own thoughts, especially with Sasuke so close.

After Sasuke's initial update, Naruto made the mistake of cracking a joke about how the prince's hand was given to the Yamanaka in marriage. The prince reacted by destroying the windows with a flare of uncontrolled chakra. Thankfully, the others wisely made no further mention of the betrothal and studiously steered the conversation towards the project at hand.

"Scar tissue?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

A long pause, as Sakura slowly guided the sharp point of her chakra to the left.

"Here."

"Yes," Hinata affirmed.

"DAMMIT!" Sakura ended her technique and stomped her foot in frustration, distracting Sasuke enough that he had to stop the flow of his lightning energy. Hinata's Byakugan fizzled out and she blinked, eyes watering at the forced deactivation. "Sorry," the medic said with a wince when the Uchiha glared at her.

"Hey, hey, what happened now?" Naruto asked. Sakura slumped back into her chair.

"I can almost tell the difference, but it's not a definitive feeling that I can use. Most of the time, I still get it wrong."

"Then just don't look for what you're not looking for." Everyone stared at Naruto with varying degrees of pity.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed as she punched Naruto in the head. "That's the stupidest..." She trailed off, eyes narrowed in furious thought. Her eyes widened in delight. "...yet smartest thing anyone has said to me today! If I encase the entire site of the injury in chakra and then test the specified point, I can eliminate the distractions from basic body functions like blood flow."

Naruto rubbed his skull. "Stop punching people before you figure out what they're saying," he muttered indignantly.

"Stop sounding so stupid then, Dead-last," Sasuke retorted.

"My advice was smart!"

"And yet you still managed to sound like an idiot," Sasuke snickered. "You must be talented."

"Say that to my face, Bastard!"

Sakura sighed. She turned her notes and jotted some more lines. "Always being torn between wanting to laugh and cry can't be healthy," the medic muttered to Hinata. The ex-princess couldn't help but giggle.

"I think laughing is better," she added softly. The pink-haired kunoichi grinned at her.

"True. It's kind of fun, isn't it?"

Hinata smiled sadly. She cherished these moments of joy. They seemed all the brighter against the dark background of everything that was happening. And in a way, these small memories she could share with Sasuke were only possible because of their current predicament.

Bittersweet irony was a horrid taste on her tongue.

In order to avoid a dangerous relationship to Sasuke, Hinata had restrained herself from interacting normally with him. But now that he was betrothed to Ino and that possibility of a relationship was gone, she no longer needed to play a role.

When she could have him, she didn't dare want him. When she couldn't have him, all she wanted was him.

Either way, this wasn't her fairytale.

The confrontation with Ino was a cold awakening. She was the intruder here, an unwanted character.

Yet no matter how Hinata tried to convince herself that it wasn't her business, she couldn't set aside the unease about Ino's near-admission about her meetings with Sai. Maybe she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but she had to make sure. She couldn't place her faith in a blind gamble on human morality.

She had to tell Itachi.

"Enter," came the king's faint voice through the door. The Guardians let her in.

"King Itachi," she said with a polite bow. Itachi looked up from his current set of scrolls.

"Hinata," he replied neutrally. "What brings you to my office?"

"I need to make sure you are aware of certain events." Itachi lifted an eyebrow when she stopped.

"And that is..." he prompted. Hinata took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't her place, but she was already here. Her presence in the king's office already dictated her intention.

"Lady Ino has been meeting with the Guardian Sai." It felt like a confession, even if it wasn't her sin. Her words hung in the air like thick dust stirred by wind, heavy yet unable to settle.

"I am aware. Though it worries me that you know. Lady Yamanaka should have been more discrete with her orders."

_Orders_...

Hinata swallowed back the tears burning her eyes. She was wrong. It was the best thing she could be wrong about. Everything was okay.

"I was out of bounds," she said woodenly. "Thank you for your time."

"Was that it?" Hinata nodded, frowning slightly in confusion. She had the sense the Itachi was disappointed, but she hadn't the faintest idea why. Was there something else she was supposed to notice? "Then you may go. I will inform Lady Yamanaka of her indiscretions."

Hinata bowed and left.

"You really couldn't stay away, could you?"

Of all the people to see her exit Itachi's office, it would be Ino.

The noblewoman strode down the hall with a cold expression. "Let me guess," she said. "You wanted to tattle to King Itachi because you were so sure I was a traitor."

Hinata couldn't deny it. The Yamanaka circled her like a vulture. "It seems that an eye for an eye is the only method that will work for you. You could never come to trust me, so I must be forced to never trust you either," Ino said softly. "Is that how it works for you? Is the absence of trust the presence of malice?"

Hinata swallowed hard, but didn't shrivel before the other girl. "It's how the world works and therefore how I will play. If it were only a question of your marriage, I would gladly congratulate you. But we worked together to expose Sai. We both know of his allegiance."

She will always regret losing Ino as a friend. She will always regret betraying the trust of someone that had saved her life. But she will not apologize for trying to do the right thing. It took every iota of courage in her cowardly body to approach Itachi about this subject. Yes, there had been the smallest, faintest hint of hope that maybe the betrothal would fail. But that was never her goal. Never her intention.

"But King Itachi's already told you," Ino said with a hollow chuckle. "He knows of my activities. It is admirable of you to be so loyal, but you are not beholden to Sasuke, No-Name Hinata."

The ex-princess flinched at the mention of her name. It was a pointed reminder of her fugitive status. This wasn't her kingdom. This wasn't her place.

"No, I am not," she agreed shakily. "I am not beholden to you either."

"Before, I thought we had a bond," Ino said accusingly.

"Perhaps it is better to sever it," Hinata whispered. Ino didn't deserve such a distrusting traitor like herself as a friend. It was better that the noblewoman wasn't dragged down. It was better to cut their ties before something bad happened to the Yamanaka for her previous aid to a fugitive like Hinata.

Ino stared at her and bit her lip. "Perhaps," she agreed hoarsely. Ino whirled around in a flurry of robes and exited, leaving Hinata standing in her shame.

The Guardians didn't say anything, remaining cold witnesses to the frayed end of friendship.

* * *

><p>The days seemed like one long blur, sewn together by Sakura's slow but steady progress. Within weeks since the very onset of the project, she could reliably pinpoint scar tissue, though it always took her several moments to test it out with her chakra. Sasuke doubted it was practical, but the medic had already made more progress than most thought possible.<p>

"Man, I'm sooo bored," Naruto whined as he watched Sakura attempt to chip away at some tissue. From what Sasuke gathered in his distracted state as he transferred chakra into Hinata, it was slow due to the fact that the body seemed to think that the scar tissue belonged. "Hurry up, Sakura."

The medic withdrew her medical chakra.

"Let's take a break," she said with a groan, rubbing away at the crick in her neck. Hinata sat up after Sasuke had pulled away.

"What is going on?" he asked. The medic sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Lord Hatake's injury is slowly healing. Because the healer had to force close his wounds to keep him from bleeding to death, there is a lot of unnecessary scar tissue. On top of that, the fracture to his leg is highly unusual. A clean break heals easily because the body can figure what what it needs to do."

"So...?"

"So the problem is that I'm forcing it against nature. Healing is essentially speeding up what should already happen naturally. I have to be extremely careful on what I excise. Too much means failure, too little is no use. So as I'm picking away at the blockage, the body keeps trying to heal itself back up the way it was. It's like trying to remove a callus - even with the old one gone, the body thinks it's injured and tries to replace it with a new one."

"That was not a problem before," Sasuke muttered. The medic sighed.

"I didn't realise that I was essentially forcing the body to go in two different directions on the timeline. I have to slow the replacement mechanism while speeding up the healing where I want it to occur."

"Have you tried a second healer to hold stasis while you work on another part?" Sasuke thought Kakashi's suggestion was a good one, but Sakura only shook her head, sending pink hair flying around her.

"Won't work," she said. "Unless I have a twin sister I'm unaware of, medical chakra can't be overlapped. Even for team healing, everything is filtered into the same medic who does the one technique. Otherwise the jutsu would be too unstable and explode."

"Literally?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So relevant, Naruto. But yes, there had been literal explosions of chakra. Medical jutsu is a precise art." Sasuke fought the urge to mimic his teammate's gesture of annoyance at the look of childlike awe on Naruto's face at the mention explosions.

"Does Kakashi have to be the first subject?" Sasuke said, thinking aloud. "What if you found someone whose scar tissue is located at a far less critical place than next to the femoral artery?" While Sasuke was no medical expert, every ninja worth his chakra knew the body's weaknesses. A hemorrhage where Kakashi's injury was spelled a great danger of death.

Sasuke frowned. "The problem is that this current project is classified. We can't really run away asking for volunteers." Sakura nodded.

"There are a lot of old veterans who are trustworthy, but their healing abilities are far too slow. Ideally we need someone young -"

"You can test it on me." Hinata seemed uncomfortable when everyone turned to stare at her. She placed a protective hand over her navel. "I have a condition similar to Lord Hatake's, only in chakra coils. That should be helpful since there's not such a large blood supply. And my scarring is large enough that it wouldn't matter even if you mess up." It seemed that it was taking every ounce of strength in her for Hinata to make such an offer.

Sasuke stared. That would explain the strange movement of her chakra when he was transferring energy through the seal. That would explain her unjustifiably low self-esteem. Her kingdom wouldn't have forgiven her for any perceived weakness, and the lack of chakra for a Hyuuga would have always loomed over her head like a bad spirit.

A part of him crowed in pride, because he would have the good taste to choose someone so strong. While she was already a formidable opponent despite the lack of chakra, if Sakura succeeds, Hinata would become someone no one could look down upon. The Hyuuga would be groveling to take her back as a princess.

Then no one would dare challenge the benefits of an union between Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The engagement gala revolved around the fact that everyone pretended to be unaware of the worst kept secret of court.<p>

Prince Uchiha Sasuke was finally betrothed. He was getting married to Lady Yamanaka Ino. The wedding was going to be this summer with a ceremony in the beautiful gardens of the Sun Palace. The altar will be made of glittering jewels twined into fresh flowers as a nod to the Yamanaka clan's favorite hobby. The symbolism was there; the sun shone on the flowers and flowers turned their heads to the light so the sun could look upon their beauty. The merging of the two clans that manipulated minds was a perfect marriage.

Hinata kept to the shadows. While everyone else dressed up, she remained in her Yamanaka bodyguard uniform, complete with her half-veil. It bordered on rude, but she couldn't gather the nerve to borrow a gown from Ino. Fortunately, it deterred any overly chatty or curious strangers, as her uniform signaled that she was on duty.

And it was so she could have an excuse to watch Ino and Sasuke.

The Yamanaka looked resplendent in an ornate gown of her clan colors. She wore pink and lilac flowers in her hair like a crown and her blond hair glowed white under the chandeliers, highlighting the detached expression on her face. She already looked the part of a regal queen. Sasuke was less distant with a slight scowl on his face. But in a dark, formal suit embellished with gold and crimson, the prince could be nothing except of royal blood.

Itachi hadn't announced it yet, so the king was seated between them as a barrier. But it was only a formality, as the Yamanaka and Uchiha clan symbols were emblazoned on tapestries that hung side-by-side over their heads. Hinata personally thought that violet and crimson clashed; it reminded her of sunset. It was the end of something rather than a beginning.

But that was her own bitter opinion.

In an effort to distract herself, Hinata cast her gaze out to the crowd of Sun Kingdom citizens milling about on the dance floor. There was a light waltz floating through the air, but very few people were dancing. Instead, most were trying to seem busy while stealing curious glances at the future royal couple. It was far too easy to spot the clusters of jealous, jilted noblewomen. Their stares lingered longer. Even as they walked by, their eyes remained pinned to the throne area. Sasuke and Ino were the pivot point, and everything blurred around them in slow rotation like distant stars around the sun. It was like viewing them through a spyglass, where the scene was all the more vivid despite how far away she was.

Hinata knew the looks, because she herself was doing the exact same thing. She was a faraway star among countless others, doomed to orbit but never approach.

Feeling disgusted with herself for acting like a fangirl, Hinata shook her head. Ino had been right. She had no right to intrude on a betrothal that was beneficial for the kingdom. For Sasuke. Especially since she owed both of them so much. Her place in ignominy was far more comfortable and fitting.

She retreated to the seats lined along the ballroom wall. There was only one empty chair in the corner, squeezed between a group of gossiping middle-aged noblewomen and a young nobleman who seemed to be catching up on his sleep. That was her kind of crowd. Hinata approached. She was about to sit down when the slouching man shifted. He turned to her with the universal expression of someone who didn't want to be woken up.

It was Nara Shikamaru. His hair was down and framed his features in spikey strands - the style was only marginally more appropriate than his favored ponytail. However, it highlighted the sharp intelligence in his eyes. In addition to the change in hair, his neat waistcoat and matching cravat also contributed to the image of a respectable nobleman. If Shikamaru hadn't been slouching and scowling, she'd have never guessed it was him.

"Lord Nara! Good evening." She bowed politely and he returned it with a nod.

"Evening."

"I didn't recognize you," she explained as she sank gracefully into the empty seat by him. The lazy jounin shrugged.

"Formal wear is troublesome," he said for justification of his usual look. "As is my mother." They exchanged a polite smile over the humor of his situation and returned to a companionable silence as they waited for the main event of the engagement gala. It was a relief that he didn't bother making small talk.

Eventually, Itachi stood and motioned for the music to stop. Silence descended over the ballroom like a heavy fog. Every head turned to him like magnets aligning to a powerful charge.

"Thank you for attending the gala tonight," the king said. He was using a jutsu to project, and his smooth voice sounded as if he were right in front of Hinata. "I'm sure you are curious as to why we are hosting a celebration. For that purpose, I will ask Lord Yamanaka to take the spotlight to share the happy news."

The blond noble stood from his seat near the throne strand and bowed deeply.

"Thank you my king, for the honor. I have the pleasure of announcing the engagement of my daughter, Lady Yamanaka Ino to the Prince, Uchiha Sasuke."

Even though everyone already knew, there was a moment of shock as the lord's words sunk in. Then the room filled with a swell of applause like a great wave. Ino and Sasuke stood and greeted the crowd.

"She doesn't want to marry him."

Hinata turned to Shikamaru. It was clear he was referring to Ino, who was standing to give a speech as well. "Why?" she finally ventured. He huffed and jerked his chin towards the noblewoman.

"Just look at what she's wearing." Hinata glanced over towards the blond and then turned back to stare at Shikamaru. She shook her head in confusion. Shikamaru managed to look even more annoyed as he slouched further into his chair. He dug his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of his chair in a display of exasperation. "Can't believe I'm analyzing this..." he muttered. "See those bunches of pale purple flowers in her hair? Those are snowballs. And the pink flower is a zinnia. In the language of flowers, she's saying she's 'bound' and 'thinking of absent friends', respectively. If Ino were happy about it, she'd be wearing something much more snooty along the lines of callas."

"What do callas stand for?" Hinata had to ask. Shikamaru snorted.

"'Magnificent beauty', what else?" Hinata had to giggle slightly. That seemed like something Ino would do. Then a thought sobered her small moment of mirth.

"Lord Nara, can I ask you some questions since you are so knowledgeable about Ino and her flowers?" He turned and narrowed his eyes slightly, daring her to ask him why he of all people would know the flower language. It made Hinata wonder if he was just a teammate to Ino. "Does she always use flowers to speak her real thoughts?" He studied her, and then nodded in agreement. "And what does a buttercup mean?"

"Buttercup," he muttered with a sigh. He absently reached to twist one of his silver stud earrings as he looked up in thought. "Childishness or childhood memories, a desire for a riches, or ingratitude."

"Ingratitude?" she echoed faintly. Something inside Hinata curled up like a lost child. That only solidified the sick certainty that Ino could never forgive her.

"Rather malicious meanings for a perfectly harmless plant," Shikamaru commented in an offhand manner. "Court noblewomen give flower arrangements to each other when they want to insult. Wearing them is more a general statement. "

Hinata gave him a half-smile. Even though she couldn't believe him, she appreciated the lazy jounin's attempt to cheer her.

Sasuke was moving to the front to give his speech, though he certainly did not look pleased with it. "Tch." Shikamaru stood and cracked his neck. "I'm going out a for a smoke."

"A pleasure speaking with you, Lord Nara."

He waved languidly without bothering to turn around as he exited.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had hoped something would happen at the engagement ball. The sudden turn of events should have stirred someone into protest. After all, he was a key part of said betrothal and he was still reeling.<p>

Something...anything to give him an edge to fight. His excuses of "I don't want her" were diluted before the political machinations of an entire kingdom. He railed against Itachi countless times already, but deep down, the prince already knew the hard facts were as unyielding as a mountain. Sasuke was blessed with the inability to give much of a hoot, but apathy did not equal nonexistence. It only muted the backlash.

The very next day after the gala, the group's routine returned to normal as if everything was a bad dream. Sakura went back to healing Hinata, but it was even slower progress. The stagnation of all his solutions against an insurmountable obstacle left a horrid taste in his mouth. Inaction meant he had given up, that he wasn't trying hard enough. He couldn't rest his hopes on a solution that might not work.

That was unacceptable. There was still one person that could change this.

Sasuke knocked on Mikoto's door. He waited for her permission before entering.

"Mother."

Mikoto was brushing out her hair. The prince was surprised to see silvery strands like thin cracks in battle-worn armor. The hand holding the jeweled brush was more wrinkled than he ever remembered.

"Sasuke, my darling." Mikoto placed her brush down on her vanity with a soft clack. She smiled at him through the mirror's reflection before turning around to face him. "It's been so long since you've come to visit me. Why?"

"Can you talk some sense into Itachi?" Mikoto stood and approached him with a worried look.

"Is this about the betrothal?" Sasuke stared at her, and then nodded. She chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. I do try to keep up with what's going on around the castle. As if I would miss my own baby's betrothal." Mikoto ruffled his hair and the prince ducked out from her hand with a scowl.

"Then you know why you have to convince Itachi to cancel it." She sighed as she placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, turning him to face her.

"Tell me, son, do you remember what I told you when you asked me the difference between love and duty?" Sasuke's stomach sank.

"Love is a bond, and duty is the thread that forms that bond. Therefore, duty is born of love, and love is born of duty," he recited in a low voice. "When one tries to differentiate between one or the other, that person shows that he or she cannot see the world with clear eyes."

"And do you remember when you asked me this?"

"When you were fighting with Father." As a child, he couldn't understand why Mikoto would agree to marry Fugaku if she didn't get along with him. In the black and white world of his young mind, allies should like each other, and enemies hated each other. Even then, he knew that love was irrelevant in marriage for most nobles, especially those of the royal family. But somehow, Sasuke had always assumed his family was the exception.

"I grew to love your father because of duty, but I had my duty to my son because of my love. Do you understand?" Sasuke understood, but it didn't void his protest.

"Mother, in your words: I don't want love born from duty. I want duty born from love!" Sasuke was almost shouting at the end and he paused, breathing hard. Then he realized he'd all but declared his affection for Hinata. While he wouldn't classify this feeling as "love", the meaning of that kind of fixation was still there. Fighting the rising heat to his face, Sasuke looked away with scowl. "Isn't the bond stronger that way?" he finished with a mutter.

"Sasuke, look at me." After a second of hesitance, he reluctantly obeyed. Mikoto pinned him with sad, stern eyes. "I will be frank with you. You must forget the Hyuuga girl. She is not for you. If you try to move kingdoms for her, it will only result in war. You will be putting yourself, her, and everyone around you in danger."

It was the same logic as Itachi's, though more gently presented. Clearly they've already discussed this behind his back. Defeated, Sasuke bowed politely and excused himself.

"She said no." Kakashi said as Sasuke entered his suite. He didn't even try to make it a question. Not for the first time, Sasuke fought the impulse to rip the book out of the man's hands. But that wouldn't help him right now.

"You're good at getting out of situations." Even though it was true, it taxed Sasuke to admit his own failings. He had to ask _Kakashi_ about what boiled down to _love_ advice. Only Jirairya could give the old dog contest in the field of bachelorhood.

"What would you do?" Kakashi giggled and flapped his book in a series of movements.

"_Learn which situations I can get out of._" Implying that this wasn't one of them.

It wasn't the answer Sasuke wanted, and a surge of frustrated anger propelled him to his feet. Inaction was the worst thing he could do. His failures up until now simply meant he wasn't approaching it at the right angle.

The main question was: "Why did Itachi insist that he marry Ino?"

Yes, factors included his recent actions at the council meeting and the influence of the Yamanakas. Yes, Danzo was trying to ensure that the Uchiha don't become more powerful and because of that, it was imperative to show the world exactly who the crown prince was. But those were not the true reasons that would push Itachi to betroth him so quickly. There were other less difficult solutions for those problems.

Then Sasuke remembered that the Crown Prince of the Sun Kingdom had once been betrothed to the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom. That should be that girl Hinabo (or whatever her name was). But she was a lot younger than Hinata, making her the elder sister.

Wouldn't that mean that Hinata was originally the crown princess? Did Itachi remain engaged to Hinata even after everything that had happened?

Sasuke rushed for Itachi's office, heart pounding. The Guardians recognized him and let him into the room.

"Itachi." The king didn't bother looking up from the document he was signing.

"Have you made progress on the sand bandits case?"

"No." Itachi glanced up with a slight frown.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke met him glare for glare.

"The same reason as before."

"Then my answer is the same as before. You're wasting your time, little brother." The absence of Itachi's favorite adjective for Sasuke was like a hard blow to the stomach.

"The Crown Prince will marry Lady Yamanaka Ino," Sasuke declared. The king gave him a long look, and then placed his quill aside, giving him his full attention.

"What I want to hear, but not what you want to say."

"Because the Crown Prince will not be me -"

The door smashed open with a bang. Sasuke turned around, Sharingan flaring in surprise. Lord Yamanaka rushed in, his face ashen.

"Lord Yamanaka..." Faster than Sasuke could follow, Itachi was beside the blond lord and helping him to a chair. "What happened?" Lord Yamanaka didn't sit and instead caught Sasuke's shoulder in a harsh grip. Piercing eyes the same color as Ino's bore in his.

"The Akatsuki...they took Ino."

* * *

><p>Hinata dropped her cup of tea. It hit the edge of the table with a hollow thud, spilling dark liquid over her lap and the bench. No one at the table seemed to notice. They were too busy staring at Hibiki, Itachi's messenger raven.<p>

"Kidnapped?" she whispered. The raven nodded grimly.

"My master will explain in more detail. He is waiting for you."

There was a beat of stillness, then they rushed for the door of Kakashi's hospital room. Only the patient himself remained, still confined to bed, though his book was forgotten as he watched them go.

The short journey to the king's office was quiet, filled only with their soft breaths and whispers of shoes on the ground. They had all trained as ninja at one point, and even in the deepest moments of hysteria, their panic was as unnoticeable as a breath of wind.

Until Naruto kicked down the door before the Guardian could stop him.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lord Yamanaka and Itachi turned to look at them with tight expressions. The Cat Guardian sighed and patiently repaired the hole in the door as everyone began talking at once.

Itachi stood and held up a hand. The murmurs tapered into nothing. "Everyone except Lord Yamanaka and Kin, please leave."

Amidst varied protests, Cat guided the others out of the room. The door closed with a loud click. Hinata folded her hands in front of her and waited with eyes politely averted to the ground.

"Lady Yamanaka Ino was taken this morning by the Akatsuki. It is shameful that a few mercenaries were able to penetrate the defenses of the Sun Palace. Even more so given the recent intrusion of Orochimaru," Itachi explained. She slowly looked up in confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata asked. The king almost seemed to be in pain.

"Because I must admit to my soldiers' inability to do their job. That is my falling. I did not see fit to assign Lady Ino a Guardian so quickly, as she was not officially a member of the Uchiha family." Itachi closed his eyes in shame. "My oversight has caused great danger to an innocent." The king sighed and then looked directly at her. "They left a ransom note, but their conditions are preposterous. However, the meeting place is deep into the desert borders, your domain of expertise. I must ask you to be the guide for a rescue team."

They wanted her, a little-known hunter who could barely use chakra, to take on the skills of the Akatsuki, the most formidable bounty hunter group in the land. It was asking an ant to sprout wings and fight an eagle in the sky. It was expecting the mouse to grow gills and battle a shark in the ocean.

Hinata stared at the king. He wasn't joking. She glanced over at Lord Yamanaka, and there was not a trace of humor in his face.

"But I'm not-"

"I know you are not a Sun Kingdom subject. But please consider it. This is not a mission you can be forced to undertake but your tracking skills necessary."

They were throwing her so abruptly onto that hated pedestal again that Hinata felt faint. It wasn't a question of her willingness help Ino. It was a fact that she couldn't. Their personal misunderstandings had nothing do with it. But the two men before her were basing too much hope on her meager abilities.

She shook her head.

"I can't. What you ask of me...I can't."

Itachi looked at her with dark, unreadable eyes. "Anything you wish. If it is in my power, I will fulfill it." His expression was blank as ice over a lake, but Hinata knew exactly what he was dangling over her head. He was giving her the right to void Sasuke's betrothal. It was a cruel prize, because even though she wanted it, they both knew she could never actually bring herself to use it.

She shook her head, silently begging them not to put her in this position. Lord Yamanaka approached her with a narrow glare. Hinata fought the reflex to shrink away. He appeared as if he was about to attack her.

Then he dropped to the ground in a low kow-tow.

"Please. Save my daughter. She's all I have left."

Tears pricked her eyes at the sight a father throwing away his dignity for his daughter. She clenched her shaking hands until her fingernails cut deep into her palm.

Slowly, she nodded.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

[1] Turned from whose reflection, hm? Left ambiguous on purpose.

- Awesome beta Rhinst is awesome. Yup.

- That conversation between Hinata and Ino killed me. DX

- Flower meanings are pulled languageofflowers(dot)com. I spent way too much time on that site.

- I find it interesting that of the Rookie 9 girls, the girl who works in a flower shop is the only one not named after a flower. Sakura and Hinata are "cherry-blossom" and "sunflower" respectively. Perhaps a nod to the person who cultivates the flowers? I'm probably reading too much into it.

- Instead of Ino doing all the flower talk, I thought it would fun to have Shikamaru interpret for her instead. As to why he learned all those meanings...partly as a survival mechanism as her teammate. XD

-Why am I talking so much about that gala scene? Mainly because Hinata's conversation with Shikamaru was the only part I like of this chapter. (And Shikamaru with his hair down is one of those images that always makes me go starry-eyed...) Major writer's block...if some parts are choppy...well, I basically glossed over the necessary stuff I couldn't write properly. T_T Sorry for the bad fillers this chapters, but I promise there'll be a lot of good scenes in the next. :D Thanks for bearing with me.

- I tried really hard to avoid a cliffhanger, so I always end up with almost cliffies...seriously, I don't do this on purpose guys. Maybe it was too many years of reading manga/watching anime where they always end with "What's going to happen next? Will X defeat Y? Or will X develop a new level of tutu powers to overtake the evil monster with the strength of love and friendship and Nyan Cat? Blappity blappity blah? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter/episode of *insert name of series*!"

- Oh hey look...my sadly neglected plot bunny is crawling its way back to life. Poke. It's a Hidan plot bunny. Please do not feed it. Feed the author instead with reviews so she can have to energy to chip away that writer's block. :D

[edit: There was some confusion on what Sasuke hinted at saying before Lord Yamanaka burst in. Changed to be very clear on what he intended to do. :D]


	16. Chapter 16

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who returned home._

_Unbeknownst to the princess, two men in dark cloaks decorated with red clouds were waiting for her departure. Mere hours after she had bid farewell to her squad and the warm-hearted villagers, the two mercenaries descended upon them. All the villages in the area, along with her loyal cavalry, were slaughtered. Nothing was left of them. It was whispered that for weeks afterwards, the rain was tainted with blood._

_The princess didn't receive news of the massacre until she arrived at the gates of the Moon Palace. The king's brother was waiting for her, and rather than letting her enter through the front gates, he ushered her through the side door under the cover of dusk. It was then that he informed her of the bandit attack that wiped away the people of her territory._

_The princess didn't say anything and calmly looked up at her uncle with dead eyes that were pale and cold._

_"They're going to condemn me for this, aren't they?" she asked distantly. _

_"A commander isn't supposed to leave her post," he agreed quietly. "Your father and I will try to defuse the situation, but your standing with the council was never good to begin with."_

_The princess nodded and let the king's brother help sneak her to a guest room. With consideration to the recent events, the less visible she was, the better._

_Only after the door closed behind him did she collapse onto her bed and allow herself to mourn for her friends. It was a bitter cocktail of grief and self-incrimination. Hyuuga weren't supposed to love their subjects. Love was what muddied the purity of duty, and letting herself succumb to emotion was what made her weak. Because she'd let herself be swayed by uncertainty, she'd abandoned her duties as commander, ultimately failing the people who'd trusted her to lead them._

_The princess was well aware that the Sun Kingdom team she'd spared had something to do with such a conveniently timed massacre. Perhaps, there were darker schemes at work._

_It became clear at the Hyuuga council meeting some weeks later, when she was called for the issuing of her punishment. The son of the late Hokage had been murdered on her watch. He was the head of one of the strongest supporting clans of the Uchiha, the Sarutobi, as well as a retired Guardian. The Sun Kingdom council will not let such an infraction rest._

_Though the princess herself knew that her presence wouldn't have made a difference if there were so many bandits that even a retired Guardian was overwhelmed, there were no witnesses left to say otherwise. Secretly, she hoped that the blond Sun girl would not step up, because while tensions would be temporarily relieved, there were still the simmering suspicions that would not evaporate: the old Sun King's mysterious death, the unrest along the border, and now a Sarutobi on Moon Kingdom territory without prior notice._

_Telling the truth would only engender further questions within the Moon council on why the princess would spare such blatant trespassers. Implicitly, what she should have done was eliminate any evidence of such intruders. Any other action other than a perfect lack of witnesses would lead to equally distasteful consequences._

_The best way to diffuse the situation was to let herself take the blame. It was easier for her kingdom, for her clan, and for her father._

_And so, the princess's reputation was sullied and she became known in the kingdom as a coward who shirked her duties._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>It took an eternity for the door to Itachi's office to open. Sasuke was the first to his feet.<p>

Hinata exited, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Slowly, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it for support.

"What's happening?" Naruto demanded. She looked at them with wide eyes that didn't even seem to see them. She blinked several times before she seemed to register their presence.

"What are they going to do?" added Sakura.

"They're forming a team to rescue Lady Ino," she said quietly. "You're all wanted inside." She gestured behind her.

"You're on the team, aren't you?" Sasuke asked bluntly. She didn't need to affirm anything. It was clear to him from the way she stood. He jerked his head, signifying Naruto and Sakura to follow him. The prince used Hinata's shoulders to turn her back and around. A meaningful look at the Guardians had them reopening the door for them. He guided her back into Itachi's office.

"Itachi, Team 7 is taking this rescue mission," he declared. "If you're going into the desert area, we already have more experience than most teams." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think that's where you would be going?"

"Hyuuga Kin's most notable expertise is in the desert borders, given her past as a bounty hunter there," Sasuke said promptly. Also, Sakura was nowhere finished patching the enormous holes in Hinata's coils, and the Byakugan would not be a reliable weapon.

"You are correct," the king agreed with a nod. "However, it is precisely why I will not be sending Team 7. Lady Yamanaka Ino was captured because of her new status as your fiance. Their target is you, Sasuke, and I will not allow you to walk into a trap."

"So they expect me to go." Itachi nodded, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion at Sasuke's sly tone. "Therefore, the wisest choice would be to let them think they got their way. The key is to make them think I'm not where I really am. We've managed it perfectly before."

Lord Yamanaka was nodding in agreement. As one of the greatest political powerhouses of the Sun Kingdom nobility, his opinion carried a great amount of weight.

Sasuke had an idea.

"It is my duty, as Ino's fiance," he said, looking directly at Lord Yamanaka with all the sincerity he could muster. "Let me redeem my dignity by leading this mission. I was unable to protect her, and that is a shame that I can't bear if I am forced to inaction." He knew Itachi was glaring at him, but it was Ino's father that had the influence in this room. Lord Yamanaka stared at him approvingly, but not yet in full support. Sasuke paused, then he bowed, lower than ever required. "Please. I will insure that your daughter returns safely."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond nobleman turn towards Itachi. Behind the curtain of his bangs, Sasuke smirked. His older brother couldn't oppose now. It would look horrendously callous of the king if he refused to let an honorable request like that play out.

"Very well," Itachi said tightly after a long silence. "Gather everyone in a meeting room. Ten minutes. Sasuke, you will stay."

Everyone could feel the tension in the king's voice, and was all too happy to escape the room. Hinata shot Sasuke a worried look, which only helped solidify Sasuke's determination. He wouldn't be taking so many risks if he weren't so sure of his success.

Lord Yamanaka paused in front of Sasuke on his way to the door and gave him a contemplative look.

"Don't think I'm so disillusioned as to think you hold great love for my daughter, your highness," he said quietly. Then the lord smiled. "But a dutiful man exceeds a loving one in our world. The Yamanaka will owe you a great debt." Then he clapped Sasuke on the back in a friendly gesture and followed the rest of the group out.

"Tell me," Itachi said as soon as the door closed behind Lord Yamanaka. "Why are you going to such lengths?"

"Because I will not marry Yamanaka Ino," Sasuke replied bluntly. "The Yamanaka will owe me if I complete this. The relationship between Uchiha and Yamanaka will be secure without the need for a marriage contract."

"You are oversimplifying the situation."

"Then tell me what the situation is," Sasuke hissed. "You never let me see the full picture, so why should I be wary of something I don't even know? And it isn't a philosophical question of 'beware of the unknown' or drivel like that."

Itachi studied him for a long moment. Sasuke stared back with a defiant expression.

"You have become overly reckless recently, foolish little brother," the king finally said quietly. If the cold mask from before was unsettling, the almost pained expression on his face was even more disquieting for Sasuke. "I wonder if telling you will be of any use when you are so stubbornly set on your way."

"Try me," the prince challenged pridefully.

Another long pause.

"Perhaps you should be more aware of the situation..." Itachi mused to himself. He looked at Sasuke. "I'm sure you were curious why Mother has been giving me letters."

"Maybe." The prince shrugged, but it was hard to keep the glint in his eye at the prospect of some proper answers. The king seemed amused at his badly concealed eagerness.

"As the queen dowager of the Sun Kingdom, Mother has some more power than most. And she has a good excuse to be rifling through the old Uchiha-related records. Past memories and such."

"What is she researching for you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"You may have noticed a pattern in the type of people slowly disappearing over the years since I've taken the throne. One such example was the recent team you sent to investigate the rising sand bandit attacks."

"Uchiha...only Sharingan users are disappearing." Sasuke had noticed, though he hadn't thought it was a big enough matter for such secrecy.

"Exactly," Itachi confirmed grimly. "It's not enough of a solid connection for me to do anything but monitor it carefully, but the clues are there. Lady Ino's kidnapping may be an elaborate trap simply to secure your Sharingan."

The new layers Itachi revealed to him only added more questions, like who and why in regards to the interest in the Uchiha bloodline. However, after Itachi's strange behavior after the announcement of his betrothal, Sasuke was wary of the king's further actions. He'd taken Itachi for granted as a father/brother figure, but now he wasn't so certain of where they stood. He couldn't so blindly follow Itachi's every word.

"Then it simply means they can't get my Sharingan," Sasuke declared. "I'm not going to sit in my room twiddling my thumbs like an idiot. They - whoever _they_ are - expect me to do two things: rush in or refuse to go. I will do neither. Instead, as I've said before, I merely have to insure that I am not where they expect me to be."

"And as _I've_ mentioned before, things are not that simple."

The brother locked eyes for a moment, both battling for dominance. For once, Sasuke refused to give in even when he could feel Itachi's chakra crackling in the air. It was like physical pressure on his skin.

"You have no set reason why I can't. Your word is not enough," the younger said calmly. "I will go."

He turned his back to Itachi and let himself out before the king could dismiss him. The door closed behind him with a resounding click, like the sound of a dungeon gate shutting with finality.

Everything was different this time. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, only that it was new and scary.

It was the first time Sasuke truly defied Itachi.

For all his temper tantrums and shows of independence, those were the actions of a child seeking approval. After all, there was a large difference between a child who threatened to leave home and a child who actually did. Sasuke had always been the former, secure in the sanctuary Itachi had provided for him. He had wanted the king to see his abilities, and treat him as a worthy equal. When people said his name, he'd wanted it to be "_Sasuke_, Itachi's brother" instead of "Sasuke, _Itachi's_ brother".

There was a fine line between "relative" and "comparison", but that line was strong and Sasuke had always been tangled in it.

Not today. Itachi's opinion had little to do with Sasuke's motivations this time. Instead, at the forefront of his mind was Hinata. He couldn't rely on someone else if he wanted her by his side. There were too many things that could be better, and everyone else only wanted to maintain a status quo.

Sasuke rejected such a notion. He refused to settle for merely what was tolerable. A mediocre life was tolerable. A lack of any great accomplishments was tolerable. Living in his brother's shadow was tolerable.

However, none of that was desirable. Sasuke realized that with his situation newly solidified in words, the unease that lingered in the back of his mind had quieted. Simplicity was best. He'd established his goals. All that was left was to make them reality.

Satisfied with his new goals, Sasuke continued to the meeting room. Shikamaru was waiting for him outside the door.

"You heard already?" Sasuke asked. The other jounin lifted his eyebrows.

"I work in Intelligence," he said simply.

"Clever," Sasuke quipped. The Nara shrugged and slid to his feet in a languid motion.

"Chouji's still recovering. Looks like it's just me," he said nonchalantly. Sasuke was aware of the disastrous mission that killed Asuma. Whenever a mission involved confronting the Akatsuki mercenary group, Shikamaru tried to worm his way on that team. He had even more reason to be here, since Ino had been his genin teammate.

"For what I plan to do, I need an additional person," he said offhandedly. They shared a look, and Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

Sasuke twitched a shoulder in a half-shrug of acceptance. "Just don't drag down my mission."

Shikamaru chuckled almost darkly. "I could say the same thing to you, your highness."

* * *

><p>Hinata was worried.<p>

Sasuke revealed during the meeting that there was a large possibility the whole thing was a setup to target him, the prince. It made sense to Hinata, given the unsettling string of coincidences: the mission in Sado, the bandit attacks and rise of the Sand Demon, Storm's death, and now the kidnapping of his betrothed.

Yet despite her and his teammates' protests, Sasuke insisted on personally stepping into the trap. Even with the inherent danger, Team 7 still had the most experience in the area. The Sun Kingdom border was so underpopulated for good reason. The harsh environment was not a place where many people could thrive.

Sasuke's plan was a good one, even with the risks. In true ninja style, the key element was deception. Rather than happily obeying the ransom letter's demands, he would make his own decisions. There will be two teams of three, a decoy and a reconnaissance. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai would masquerade as the original Team 7, and physically make the journey out to the border. This would take at least a week's time, which allowed them to arrive right on schedule for the given ransom date. This lull also offered the perfect cover for the reconnaissance team, consisting of Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

With some coaching from Hinata, they will be able to integrate themselves into the area and develop a strategy to rescue Ino. Given the scope of the requirements, one week was nearly impossible. Reconnaissance rested on the discernment of patterns. During her time as a bounty hunter, Hinata often spent weeks tracking one target, carefully learning that person's habits and abilities before she would make her move. One week to find the Akatsuki's weaknesses was insane.

She had a feeling that ridiculous tactics were what made Team 7 so effective, given the powerhouse composition of its members. With high risks came high returns, so tentatively, all Hinata can do is support them.

"Sudden newcomers are very suspicious - that was how I was able to figure out Team 7's presence when they first came to Sado," she explained to the group. Sakura nodded.

"I was wondering what tipped you off. I thought Naruto blew his cover."

"Oy! Why always me?"

"Psychologically speaking, you are loud to compensate for your small dick," was Sai's helpful explanation.

Before Naruto could reach over the meeting table and choke him, Sakura clapped a hand over the blond's face and pushed him firmly back into his chair. He struggled but quieted after a particularly mean look from the medic. The Guardian just smiled.

The only reason Hinata hadn't protested Sai's presence yet was because he was in the other group. She was hesitant to make such a mess of things again by poking her nose where it didn't belong. Itachi knew what he was doing in letting Sasuke lead such a dangerous mission, right?

"So what are we supposed to do to make ourselves less suspicious?" Shikamaru asked. He looked like he was developing a headache.

"We need to create a disturbance," Hinata concluded. Everyone looked at her curiously. "Sneaking in is not an option."

"Isn't that the point of infiltration?" Shikamaru asked. She shook her head slightly, hoping she was right.

"Since we have so little time, we need go the opposite way of thinking. People disregard two kinds of people: the bystander and the braggart. While staying out of the way is more effective long-term, we don't have that kind of time."

"So we need to be so obnoxious that folks would just shake their heads and move on. Makes sense," Sasuke said. He was looking at her in a way that made her stomach curl in an oddly pleasant way. Hinata averted her gaze, fighting the urge blush.

"Yes," she agreed quickly. "But we can't be so annoying that would warrant all the locals attacking us."

"Soooo...be loud but not loud...at the same time?" Naruto summarized. He also appeared to be developing a headache, though for obviously different reasons. Hinata had to giggle at his expression.

"Kind of," she agreed. "It sounds confusing when you put it that way, but really, we just need to distract them."

"Hiding underneath the underneath!" Naruto declared triumphantly. Hinata smiled slightly at him.

"Exactly."

"Dead-last, stop trying to appear smart," Sasuke sneered. "You're just quoting Kakashi." Naruto pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"Bastard, you're just jealous because I can actually speak to Kin like a normal person. Bastard and Kinny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-hreuk!"

Sasuke deftly evaded Sakura's best efforts to keep them apart and landed a hard kick to his teammate's gut. Hinata hadn't thought her face could get any more red, and the Kyuubi vessel proved her wrong. She decided that Uzumaki Naruto had a very unique talent for saying the absolute worst thing possible at any given time. It had to be a calculated and highly effective strategy if he was willing to risk such dangerous training in the form of an enraged Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru ignored the commotion. He calmly picked up the map of the border area when Naruto was thrown onto the table. The table collapsed. Sakura cursed, screeching death threats at her wayward teammates.

"That's another thing for Cat to fix!" she yelled.

The lazy jounin turned to Hinata with an irritated expression as he folded the map.

"You have an idea in mind?" he prompted, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the din. Hinata just inwardly shook her head. Normalcy was a relative term, after all.

"I do. It's hard to explain right now," she said vaguely, wary of Sai's questionable presence. "But I think it'll work. I know that area rather well."

Shikamaru gave her a sideways glance. He understood her hesitance. "We will entrust that part of the mission to you then."

Sasuke sat back down in his chair. He crossed his arms and spoke as if the past few minutes hadn't occurred.

"As long as it doesn't require three months of undercover in the desert like last time, I'm fine with anything," the prince added. In the background, Sakura just looked resigned as she healed Naruto. The blond shakily raised a hand to presumably make a rude gesture, but the medic slapped his arm down before it could get any worse.

"This whole thing won't work if you're _dead_," she hissed.

A key part of this entire plan rested on Naruto's toad summons, after all. By foot or horse, even if they didn't pause for rest, would take too long. Instead, Naruto would transport them near Sado. They decided to leave at dawn, with only the Kyuubi vessel present to send them on their way. Sasuke had advised them of the journey, so the members of the rec team all wore simple, disposable outfits while carrying their actual equipment in waterproof bags. They watched as Naruto summoned Gamatatsu, a cheerful orange toad that seemed disturbingly happy to eat three people. With a smile, the summon opened his great maw and gestured for them to hop in.

"Have a nice trip," Naruto cackled. That did nothing to help Hinata's nerves.

Despite the elevating sense of doom, she braced herself, and followed Shikamaru and Sasuke. Hinata held her breath and let herself fall forward. Wetness engulfed her, and then darkness. Disregarding the faint sense of claustrophobia, it was almost like swimming. For a moment, it wasn't so bad. Then their vessel jerked, and every miniscule part of her body was being squeezed by a vast, unfathomable chakra. That must be what it felt for a human to travel through the spirit realm. Even inside the belly of a summon, that world rejected her presence, pressing in on her with all the awful force of the Moon Kingdom's hatred. Just as Hinata thought her soul would crumble, the pressure eased. There was a nauseating sense of movement and the ground rose up to greet her.

Hinata fell onto the grass with a wet plop, and she laid there for several moments, gasping for breath. In the background, she heard Gamatatsu croak a jaunty farewell before dispelling, but she was far more preoccupied with holding back her breakfast. The dirt ground into her cheek, and the wind cooled the slime on her skin. When it no longer felt like she was about to fall away from the earth and into the sky, Hinata opened her eyes and shakily sat up.

They were in a sparsely forested area that was less than a day's travel from Sado. Any closer, and they ran the risk of being discovered.

Sasuke had already stood and was wiping off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. His normally unruly hair hung in his face, framing the strong bone structure that left court ladies swooning. The thin shirt he wore clung in an unnaturally flattering way to his shoulders and Hinata found her gaze lingering like one of the aforementioned fangirls. He glanced at her, and lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm fine," she answered hoarsely, sounding much like a frog herself. Her face felt like it was hot enough to fry eggs. If Sasuke noticed her flush, he was kind enough to ignore it.

"I did warn you," he said. Hinata only nodded, feeling more shy than usual. It was hardly appropriate to be eyeing the crown prince like a piece of meat, especially with another person here. Hinata glanced towards the third member of their party.

Shikamaru remained on his back, looking like he'd just woken up rather unpleasantly. He didn't seem inclined to move anytime soon.

"No wonder newborns are already complaining so loudly," he muttered. Hinata agreed with him on the sentiment. It was not an experience she wanted to ever repeat. The lazy jounin opened his eyes as if the action cost him great mental strength. "I just bathed..." he grumbled as he tried to wipe mucus from his face. It pulled out in a long, viscous strand instead, clinging stubbornly to both forehead and finger. Hinata made a face as she found similar success in ridding herself of the slime.

"Sado's less than a mile from here," she said, mostly to console herself. While she was accustomed to living in rough conditions, even Hinata had a vain side. Currently, that side was hissing and spitting over the indignity of being doused in mucus. She tried not to think of the fact that she was essentially a giant, human loogey.

She and Shikamaru literally looked like something a toad hacked up. How come Sasuke was allowed to look so good?

"I've done this way too many times," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes at Hinata's expression. "And it comes off." He shielded his eyes against the early morning sun and surveyed the area. "We need to change and get moving. I don't sense anyone now, but there might be patrols."

Fortunately, there were some thickets nearby for adequate coverage while they changed. Hinata had surreptitiously asked Sakura to procure three sets of old Sun soldier uniforms. She still didn't trust Sai, despite what everyone else seemed to think.

Rather than attempt to blend in, they decided the best way to quickly integrate was as rogue soldiers who decided service under the Sun Kingdom no longer suited them. Sado was a bounty hunter hub due to the level of law enforcement, which was none. Any less regulation, and they may as well be pitching a tent in the desert itself. While newcomers were rare, a defector or three would not raise too many eyebrows.

Nonetheless, a few small changes to their physical appearance would still be wise. Since Sasuke adamantly refused to cut his hair, they compromised on a haphazard ponytail, an irreverent rendition of the traditional samurai topknot. The prince appeared a few years younger, though the new hairstyle did nothing to lessen or soften the scowl on his face. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and undid his hair tie.

It was easy enough to explain away to people that may recognize Sasuke or Shikamaru, as their trademark clan appearances were more elusive. However, given the assumption that the Akatsuki would keep some sort of watch over the nearby towns, the Hyuuga eyes would be like a beacon in the dead of the night.

That was solved with a veil and a feigned prickly personality. The entire desert area was filled with mysterious characters. A vain ex-noblewoman was nothing. If anyone tried to dig deeper, she could easily deflect with a story of stealing gold from the treasury. Greed was a universal language, if not the glue of the tenuous brotherhood out along the border.

Hinata tied a piece of dark gauze over half her face, leaving her long hair hanging loose down her back. It was a subtle sign of arrogance. Loose hair was a hazard in the fighting profession, as it served as an additional handhold for the opponent if not a blindfold for the owner. Only someone incredibly stupid, or incredibly skilled walked around like that. Hinata's vague childhood memories always had included Hyuuga purposely wearing such a style. Back at the Moon Kingdom, it had taken her years to muster up the courage to do the same.

Everything else remained blandly uniform, including their standard weapons: katana, wakizashi, and tanto. There was not a ninja weapon nor naginata in sight. They must play their part perfectly, because who knew where enemy eyes were turned. Even the blacksmith Roshi, one of Hinata's most trusted contacts, couldn't be chanced despite his potential information.

After they'd changed, Sasuke took the bag of their discarded clothes. With a quick flick of his fingers, fire consumed the only evidence that they were here. The three of them stared into the flame, determined faces illuminated with dancing shadows.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as the final ashes were lifted away by the wind. They turned in the direction of Sado.

* * *

><p>They walked in the bar wearing arrogance like armor. Everyone in the dark, seedy bar turned to regard them with interest, waiting to see exactly how dangerous the three newcomers were.<p>

Sasuke led the way, flanked by Hinata and Shikamaru. All three wore the expensive, albeit slightly battered, attire of inner Sun Kingdom samurai: supple leather vests and shoulder guards that were already cracking from the heat of the border, gray silken shirts that used to be white before exposure to dusty gales, dark capes that should be white to combat the heat of day, cumbersome boots that made walking across soft sand difficult, and only one water skin each. None of them bore the crest of the Sun Kingdom, however. Under the dirt, it was clear that they were rogue soldiers who already underestimated the trials of the desert.

The thick smoke made Sasuke's eyes water. He'd forgotten the pungent smell of smoke, sweat, and sex until now. He sneered, careful to work in a thread of exhausted annoyance in the line of his shoulders. The point was to give the impression of overconfident weaklings who were stupid enough to show everything they had - abilities and riches. Easy pickings for the regulars here.

Sasuke walked up to the nearest table, and without asking the current occupants, plopped himself into one of the empty seats.

"Bar wench!" he snapped. "Get me something to drink!" His crisp capital accent stood out like lightning against a stormy sky. The prince kicked up his heels and rested them on the table, dangerously close to the beer flask of one of the glowering patrons, an ugly bearded monster of a man. Sasuke met his eyes and curled his lips in disgust before looking away in disinterest.

A busty girl sashayed over and leaned over in front of him, trailing her dirty fingers down his arms. "Hey, handsome," the girl purred. Sasuke forced a lecherous grin on his face.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" he leered. The bar wench giggled and leaned so close she was basically sitting in his lap. Though it was saying very little given the comparison, at least she smelled far better than the rest of the bar.

Inwardly, the prince wondered if something was wrong with him. While he rarely acted on it, there had always been _some_ interest to a relatively pretty girl. Yet his first instinct had been to kick her away like one of the fangirls back at the castle. Her hair wasn't dark and sleek enough, her eyes not pale enough, her nose not straight enough, expression not sweet and shy enough...

Sasuke decided that it wasn't the bar wench's fault for being not good enough. His standards had simply changed.

Despite his distraction, Sasuke remained fully aware of the girl's agile fingers as they drifted to his belt. And the heavy coin purse that hung there. That was part of the plan, and the prince let her snatch it away.

Hinata moved so quickly Sasuke could barely follow her actions. In a blink of an eye, she was next to his chair, slender boot-clad foot hooked behind the bar wench's ankle. The other girl was sent tumbling to the ground with a heavy thud, skirts over shoulders. The ex-princess placed herself firmly between her and Sasuke.

That, however, wasn't part of the plan. What was Hinata doing?

"What the -?"

The bar wench didn't get a chance to finish her screech of indignation. Hinata dropped into a crouch in front of her. For a moment, everything was still except the smooth movement of Hinata's dark hair and her cape flowing down around her. Then the reason to the other girl's sudden silence made itself known - a sharp tanto pressed under her chin. The fine metal of the blade gleamed threateningly in the dim lighting. The huntress remained silent as the other girl started blubbering her apologies.

Sasuke now understood how Hinata could be so effective as a mute bounty hunter. Normal people spoke clearly on why they were holding a blade to a person's jugular, but it was far creepier when the victim was left guessing, even if the reason was quite clear. That small degree of uncertainty caused people to blabber out everything they think may be relevant. And with her eyes covered, it was hard to tell if Hinata was ever looking at the girl, furthering the sense of inferiority. Even though he knew of Hinata's kind nature, it appeared to everyone else that the bar wench was simply an insect to be squashed.

The bar wench's tearful ramblings quieted to soft whimpers. Hinata extended her other hand, palm up. Her body language had shifted into something almost kind. It was a gesture that gave concrete understanding like a gift, and the bar wench was almost overjoyed to relinquish the coin pouch Sasuke had let her filch.

It was a subtle but flawless mindfuck that even Itachi would approve of.

Hinata withdrew her tanto with a flick of her wrist and stood. Seconds later, the bar wench squealed in pain. A thin line of red formed on the surface of her cheek. It was a deliberate warning. A challenge to the others. Hinata turned her back on the girl as she scrambled away. In a show of Sasuke's "incompetence", she dropped the pouch onto the table by Sasuke's elbow. The clink of heavy gold coins filled the room.

Sasuke could feel the greedy gazes focused on him, like wolves eyeing an injured calf. While he hadn't expected Hinata's strange actions, their objective had been accomplished. Everyone knew them to be reckless, arrogant, and most important of all, rich.

"Thank you," he sneered as Hinata returned to her original place. In keeping with his character, Sasuke made sure to inject a hint of resentment. She paused and looked down at him. Her shapely lips curled into a similar expression of distaste. Let them see that these "teammates" hated each other. Let them see the false discordance as a perfect weakness.

"Idiot," Shikamaru muttered. He pulled a chair up near Sasuke and sat with the ginger motion of someone who'd overextended his body. "This place is filled with lowlifes and you still drool over a pretty girl." His voice was pitched perfectly, so while the Nara spoke quietly, everyone heard the implied insult.

Hinata sniffed, declining to sit. "Probably diseased," she diagnosed.

"Shut it," Sasuke growled. "It's my money, so you two will do what I say." There was a distinct sense of exasperation, but the two humored him.

It was more than enough to establish that critical first impression. After renting a room from the greasy looking clerk, they moved upstairs. The chill of morning was already waning. During the full heat of the day, no one will be doing much of anything, but the evening would be the stage of their next act.

Until then, they would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared towards the horizon in an effort to distract herself.<p>

The sun hadn't touched the distant dunes, so the air was still uncomfortably warm. It was an odd juxtaposition to the tender spring back in Ganpon. Her place by the wide window of their room almost seemed to carry a breeze. It was that brief time when the moon remained a ghostly figure in the sky, a shy maiden lingering for a glimpse of the fiery sun. If she squinted, the ex-princess could almost see the jagged shape of the abandoned Sky castle. But the dry air hurt her eyes, and when she blinked, everything receded back to smudges of color.

She could use her poor excuse of a Byakugan, but over the years, it had become a sort of masochistic habit for Hinata to test the limits of her normal vision. Perhaps she was just a fox after sour grapes, but she'd always appreciated how vivid the view was without an active Byakugan. There was only so much information the brain could receive at a time. With full circle vision, telescoping, chakra sight...etc., the Byakugan evolved to blur out everything but the essentials. The Hyuuga's trademark doujutsu was powerful, but the cost for those coveted abilities was a world that was gray and muted at the edges.

Most Hyuuga never noticed, as their focus was on other things when their Byakugan were active. But like a person who'd lost one of her senses, Hinata was forced to rely on her other more subtle skills in perception. A blind man would develop supernatural senses of smell or hearing. And Hinata developed to be more observant than most. But in the end, a blind man was still blind, still bereft of a key luxury that smell and sound could never hope to recreate, and Hinata was still incapable of a proper Byakugan.

It had almost become a mantra for herself: _If only I could use my Byakugan, everything would be better. If I could use my Byakugan, I wouldn't be a disgrace. If I could use my Byakugan, I wouldn't have met Ino and triggered the events that led to her kidnapping. If..._

_If I could use my Byakugan, I can be with Sasuke..._

Hinata was well aware of how ridiculous her logic was, as the Byakugan had nothing to do with the realities of why she couldn't have a relationship with Sasuke. But sometimes, it was comforting to be a little silly.

But that kind of defense mechanism unraveled when Sakura presented the hope of healing. They were in the middle of slowly patching up the leaks in her coils, so slowly, but also surely. The medic was getting better at targeting scar tissue.

Any kind of progress honestly terrified Hinata. She'd spent her entire life believing in the immutability of her handicap. After a while, it was a comfort to have a solid reason and here was the very evidence against it. A magic pill would have been easier than painfully slow change, even if it was for the better.

In the same way, she'd resigned herself to small, lonely days like water stains on canvas, colorless and unremarkable. Yet every new day that she spent with Sasuke added another layer of watercolors, a slow saturation of pigment until the final picture was vastly different from the original. Even as self-aware as she was, Hinata was amazed by the subtle transformation in her. For the first time in years, she found that she looked forward to the future. Sasuke stirred a desire, perhaps even a dream, for something more than a tired fate.

True to his nature, the Uchiha prince had somehow snuck into her heart, and then obstinately decided that he rather liked his new home. Hinata was sure she couldn't have put forth a greater effort to push him away, but it was clear her fondness for him had escalated into a full-scale infatuation.

Though that still wasn't an acceptable reason to be jealous over a brothel wench, of all things.

It was plain stupid. Hinata could feel her cheeks heating every time she even thought about her actions. Her best efforts to distract herself were not successful either, as she always inevitably circled back to what happened back in the tavern.

She covered her face in an effort to block the mental image of that girl wrapped around Sasuke like a vile slug. While Hinata had always wished to execute a perfect Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, it had never been for such a catty purpose. What she ended up doing was no better. While it was true she was playing a certain character, it had been rather excessive.

Sasuke probably saw straight through the fiasco.

"Found you." Hinata turned around from her seat on the window sill. Sasuke was looking down at her, seemingly summoned by her flustered musings. Without asking if he could join, the prince seated himself next to her, crossing his legs so he could rest his elbows on his knees.

"Did you need something?" she asked politely when he remained silent. Sasuke glanced at her, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Not at the moment."

"Um...okay."

They sat in tense silence for several minutes, wanting to touch but seeming all the more distant for that yearning. The memory of the easy camaraderie they'd shared back at the Winter Ball seemed like another lifetime ago. It was the first time they'd been alone together since the experiment with chakra channeling with Sakura. She'd already made her peace with an existence without Sasuke. She'd even said goodbye, though the stubborn jerk just ignored the meaning behind that gesture.

Her fingers hurt. Hinata realized that she was so agitated that she had reverted to an old nervous habit of fiddling with her index fingers.

In a burst of childish petulance, Hinata decided it was his fault for making her act like a crazy lady. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't make such a big deal about evading his betrothal and giving her a foolish sense of hope. It was his fault for being so bullheaded and reckless and tenacious and bold and astute and charismatic and so...so Sasuke.

It was his fault he made her fall in love with him.

Hinata knew she trod on dangerous ground. Thoughts created words that created actions. She needed to get away from him. She turned.

"You should-"

"Do you-"

They spoke at the same time. Both cut off, staring at the other awkwardly. Sasuke recovered first.

"Just one question: Do you want to be with me?" he demanded. Hinata's eyes widened at his straightforwardness. She'd expected at least some sort of lead-in, the prince had gone right for the crux of the matter.

"That's not a question you can ask," she scolded softly. "We can't. You should already know the reas-"

"I didn't ask if you 'could'." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, pinning her attempt at evasion with an unimpressed look. "Do you _want_ to be with me?"

She had so many answers for that question, and they all were lodged in her throat like too many people fighting for passage through a single doorway. Logic and love were the top contenders, but Hinata couldn't possibly tell who was right.

Finally, she simply looked down at her lap.

She wasn't quick enough to miss the flash of hurt on Sasuke's face.

And suddenly, it was clear that logic would lose. It took everything in Hinata not to immediately turn to him and make amends for every hurt she might have caused him. Thoughts were useless when actions already preceded their source.

Hinata clenched her hands. She won't reach for him. She won't taint him.

"That's still not an answer," he muttered.

Hinata wanted to hate him. Why did he torture her like this? She'd pushed him away so many times, yet Sasuke just kept coming back. There were only so many times she could crush her selfish desires with icy logic. Why couldn't he understand that she wasn't as strong as she needed to be when he made it so tempting to give in?

She was beginning to realize just how big of a mistake it was to reveal her possessiveness. Sasuke was already stubborn enough as it was. He didn't need encouragement.

She peered at him through the curtain of her hair. Sasuke was hunched forward slightly, arms crossed as if to protect himself. Even though his expression seemed disinterested, he watched her unwavering eyes and lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her. Hinata realized that the prince was nervous, even scared.

Just as she was.

Yet he was still here, facing his fears. He did know the risks. The dark intelligence in his eyes made that clear.

It never was a matter of encouragement. Only courage. He was far braver than Hinata ever dared to be.

"He offered me one wish. Anything in his power to fulfill," she found herself admitting softly. It hinted at everything she wanted to say and none of what she needed to. A part of her mind was screaming all the reasons not to even talk to him, yet Sasuke was looking at her with such renewed determination that Hinata couldn't find the motivation to listen.

"You realize what that means, don't you?" His gaze was piercing, and Hinata suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable and so, so aware of his body heat brushing her arm. She turned her face away from him again.

"I didn't accept that offer." She could feel his shock and confusion, like pins and needles against her senses.

"Why not?" he demanded. She heard the sneer in his incredulous tone. "Itachi wouldn't have offered if he wasn't prepared to follow through. Why throw away power like that?"

"Because it's not a power I could use." She gathered her nerve and faced him again. When did he get so close? If she leaned towards him ever so slightly, her nose would brush his shoulder. Her voice trailed to a whisper as she looked up at him. "We both know the only thing I would use that wish for. And what happens after I ask Itachi to annul your betrothal? What about Ino?" Her

alienation from the noblewoman, it hurt Hinata to even think of her. Yet Ino's safety was like a constant reminder in the back of her mind, a new layer of guilt to haunt her. Hinata felt dirty for struggling so much with the feelings she shouldn't have. With the Yamanaka's life in danger, it felt like infidelity for so many nuances of the word.

Hinata forced herself to put distance between her and Sasuke. His presence clouded everything, blurring the strict guidelines of conduct she set for herself.

"What about the Yamanaka and Uchiha?" she continued. "There are too many obstacles beyond the one before us." Hinata searched his eyes for an answer they both knew he didn't have, willing him to understand.

Sasuke glared down at her.

"Does everything have to have a perfect answer? What are you, stupid? The betrothal is just that - words on a paper. I've promised nothing to her, so stop hiding behind such a baseless excuse." He was reading her like an open book. She shrank away from his harsh tone, and he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. He gave her an almost apologetic look, but continued just as brusquely. "The Yamanaka will owe us after the success of this mission. And Yamanaka can find another Uchiha to marry - even Sai will do for the alliance between our clans and he looks enough like me for that purpose." The prince looked vaguely perturbed, obviously recalling some of Ino's more fanatic acts of fangirlism. "My point is: the royal blood in our veins only gives others the right to demand even more from us. That doesn't give _us_ any less right to refuse. What in life was ever given easily?"

"Some things. For some people," she replied weakly. He'd thought about this carefully, and that's what made this conversation so dangerous. Hinata was aware that he was trying to make a point, but she wasn't ready to hear it. The prince rolled his eyes at her faked naivete.

"And those people are irrelevant," he said dismissively. "I fight for what I want. I want you, so I will fight for you. Are you saying that you can't even do the same for me?"

Heat bloomed in Hinata when he stated his intentions so directly. He might even be blushing, but it was hard to tell against the warm hues of the sky. She offered a tentative smile that he returned with one of his own. Not a smirk, but a smile, lopsided and arrogant as it was. She basked in his warmth, like a flower turning to face the sun. Cold reason was forgotten like the dark before the light.

Hinata found herself shaking her head shyly in reply to his question.

"Then don't act like I'm not worth fighting for," he said quietly, intensely. "That'll just make you a coward." He brushed the hair from her face and bent down so his lips were near her ear. "Armor up, Hinata."

She stilled, and then stared up at him with silvery moon eyes. Did he realize the significance of what he was saying? Her whole life, everyone dismissed her as too weak, too timid, too cowardly. No one believed that she could fight for what was hers, not even herself. And Sasuke was telling her that she was worthy to stand beside him. That he expected her to fight and not simply endure. That she wasn't just a trophy.

Judging by the slight smirk curling his lips, he knew what he dared her to do.

He tilted her face up and leaned in to kiss her. The first rays of the sun were sinking into darkness, cooling the air in a subtle contrast to heat of his fingers under her chin. Sasuke's breath brushed her cheek, a phantom of a caress.

And suddenly she felt faint, almost physically ill with fear that this moment wasn't real. It was too easy. It was too perfect. Something had to be wrong. A genjutsu? A dream? Even if it was okay for just them, what about everyone else? What about the kingdoms? What about their heritage? What about their friends?

"But it's not that simple," Hinata protested desperately, pressing a hand against his chest to push him away. "What if..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in exasperation.

"For someone who's so quiet, you sure have a hard time shutting up," he growled. Sasuke was so close she felt the vibrations of his words against her lips. "Will you trust me if I tell you that none of that matters when we know what we want? You're making it complicated, so stop."

The challenge in his tone was impossible to ignore, even for someone who was so accustomed to docility. That was what Sasuke did to her. He pushed her, gave her new wings and cast her to the brilliant sky when everyone else tried to break her and pull her down to muddied depths. Forced her to take flight and fight. Made her want to fight, to struggle beyond mere acceptance of a gray, dreary world. Yes, Ino was betrothed to Sasuke. Yes, the Moon and Sun Kingdom hated each other. Too many things needed to be fought, to be conquered, but this strong knight by her side, she could fight for something better. Mere survival paled before the vivid intensity of Uchiha Sasuke.

Somehow, the idea of taking on the world didn't seem so terrifying anymore.

Hinata reached up and pulled his head forward that final inch, closing that final gap between their lips and kissing away his sneer.

"Better?" she asked softly as she pulled away. Her pulse danced an uneven beat in her ears; her blood sang. He felt the same, if the dazed look on his face was any indication, and she had to smile at the effect she had over him. Shy, weak Hinata could make strong, stubborn Sasuke go cross-eyed. Not many could boast of that accomplishment.

The prince blinked and recovered with a smirk.

"Hn," he grunted in amusement, new fire sparking his expression. Then Sasuke angled his mouth over hers again and this time, she was all too happy to accept his kiss.

Logic never had a chance when her heart filled with so much fire.

The warm air of the desert surrounded them, whipping Hinata's long hair around them like a veil that hid them away from the world. It was just them, only them, against the radiance of a sunset that washed out even the moon.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the main room of their inn with matching expressions of unrestrained happiness, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at them.<p>

"Remember what you said about dragging down the mission," he groused. The lazy jounin was slumped over the table in their room with a map of the area spread before him.

Sasuke was in too good of a mood to care about the disrespectful tone Shikamaru addressed him with.

"We're professionals," he said with a smirk.

It was hard to keep a grin from forming on his face, especially with Hinata still in his sight. While he'd reluctantly agreed to Hinata's suggestion that they put their budding relationship on hold until after they'd completed their mission, the promise was still there. They had too much to discuss and too many problems to fix, but every time he thought of the future, the prince found himself unconsciously smiling even wider.

As someone prone to perpetual scowling, his facial muscles protested all the unnatural contortions of joy. Many times, Sasuke had to forcibly turn the corners of his lips down in an exaggerated frown.

"Not my business," Shikamaru concluded with a shrug. "And don't make it my business." He glared at them for a moment, and then pushed the map towards them. "Now can we get back to the mission?"

And that was that. The lazy ninja's apathy for most things was why Sasuke preferred to work with him when missions required Team 7 to break up.

The second phase of their ruse was a little trickier, as it required some technique beyond simply good acting skills. In order to quickly show their harmlessness, they had to convince the locals that they were a one-trick show. The heavy coin purses were a lure. Now that Hinata went and proved herself dangerous, they decided it was better to have Sasuke appear alone to remove any ambiguity of Shikamaru's abilities.

Sasuke waited until dark before setting out, with Hinata and Shikamaru surreptitiously following him. He wandered in the aimless pattern of someone out for a walk, complete with the swagger of a man who thought himself invincible. As per Hinata's information, this time of day was when most people started getting drunk. The more inebriated his "attackers", the better.

Within less than half an hour, Sasuke sensed the presence of four additional people. Without a doubt, Hinata and Shikamaru were already well aware of them. The prince slipped into an alley that smelled of alcohol that had already been in someone's stomach. Moments later, his new shadows filled the way.

"Stop walking close to me, imbeciles," he said with a sneer. "It sullies the air."

That was enough to enrage them.

They charged. Sasuke just smirked, Sharingan already active. He wove a complex genjutsu even as he ducked beneath the first punch. The prince spun low on the ground, taking the time to kick his attacker's feet from underneath him. The man landed on his back with a howl, still fighting an imaginary Sasuke.

The original had already moved on to the others, dashing in so quickly they could only stare at him in shock as he flashed by. The pattern of his red irises spun, though they thought they saw only normal, black eyes. They blinked. Sasuke leaped high over their heads, landing on the wall and running the rest of the way up to the roof where Hinata and Shikamaru were. With a neat pivot on one hand, he landed in a seated position next to Hinata.

She smiled at him before turning back to the pandemonium below. His victims stumbled about the alley like drunkards fighting the imaginary Sasuke. They were in the full thrall of his genjutsu, and thought they were beating up an uppity Sun soldier with no skills in brawling.

After a few minutes, Sasuke tossed his purse of silvers down into the alleyway. He bent his genjutsu, so one of the idiots below would pick it up. They crowed over their treasure, and happily went on their way to brag, secure in the assumption that the arrogant Sun soldier was beaten into a thorough mess.

Sasuke had to chuckle. It was like herding stuffed animals.

"This isn't the hard part," Hinata warned in a soft voice. He scoffed.

"Obviously. A child could do this."

She smiled hesitantly at his boast. Sasuke knew it wasn't due to his pride, but because she still seemed to believe that she actually owed Ino something. He lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed with her overactive moral compass.

"Even the simplest movements reveal a lot," she added. Even though she didn't say much, he could see the admiration glowing in her lovely moon eyes. Sasuke puffed with pride as he looked away in feigned nonchalance, much more satisfied with this response.

Shikamaru just looked nauseous. Sasuke was in too good of a mood to care.

* * *

><p>The next day was the final step. All they needed to do was convince the entire town that the bullies had been successful. It was like navigating an Academy class of school children, only said children were armed with weapons and didn't have parents to govern their actions.<p>

"Please keep still," Hinata scolded. She stood in front of Sasuke while he sat on a chair. He had already wrapped bandages around his arms and head to fake some minor injuries. She was taking over in helping Sasuke paint on a black eye after his own botched attempt. That had been so bad Hinata wondered if he'd done it on purpose.

"I am keeping still," he grumbled, glaring up at her with one eye squeezed shut. Hinata knew that as a fighter with such a prized doujutsu, the Uchiha was leery of anything and anyone near his eyes. It was a mark of how much trust he was placing in her. Whether he was conscious of his actions or not, Sasuke's trust touched her.

A part of her quivered in doubt, wondering if such trust was too fragile to be in her care, but Hinata quashed that tiny, scared little voice. For once in her life, she was determined to meet another's efforts halfway, and do her all beyond reaching out a tentative hand. Sasuke deserved her courage.

"You're pulling away," Hinata countered gently. This time, there was only a split second of hesitation before she cupped his face with her free hand to hold him in place. She could feel the faintest hint of stubble, and resisted the urge to stroke his face. That wasn't professional, she thought with a twinge of guilt. They were still on a mission to save his fiance. "And you're..." His single eye bore into hers, black and heated. The rest of her words dried up, leaving her mind blank.

She had to look away before she became a vegetable.

"And you're squeezing your eye too tightly," she said, her voice more shaky than she would have liked. "I can't paint like that."

"Take your time," was the teasing reply. She could feel the slight vibrations of his voice through his jaw. Hinata glanced back at Sasuke, feeling as if even her peripheral vision directed only towards him.

Once upon a time, the precise beauty of nobility only scared her, because she'd only connected such faces with the cold looks of her relatives. Sasuke still scared her, but it was the fear of something wonderful and too good to be true. It was also a fear she needed to face.

Even though she'd insisted on a hiatus, Hinata found herself leaning down. Sasuke's hands drew her closer... when had he put his hands on her hips? The blood roared past her ears straight to her face. Even though they'd kissed several times, somehow, this felt far more intimate than before. This wobbled far away from any traditional outlines of romantic progression Hinata had ever been exposed to, placing her firmly in the territory of the unknown.

She panicked.

"Cyclops," she blurted as she resisted. Sasuke twitched in frustrated confusion.

"Huh?"

"One eye open t-type of mythical c-creature that you are right now...kinda," Hinata rambled. "Odysseus tricked him by getting him drunk...and almost got away if he hadn't displayed great hubris and -" [1]

"I _know_ the story," he gritted out. For a moment, he looked caught between laughter or anger. Then Sasuke closed both his eyes with a humoring sigh. "Just paint the damn eye already. No need for an entire lecture, Professor."

"Sorry," Hinata muttered. Both of them were well aware that she'd chickened out. She gently began to blot color onto his eyelid. It was much easier now that he wasn't scrunching his eye.

"Hn," he grunted neutrally. She got the sense that he forgave her but expected proper compensation later.

And he still hadn't removed his hands.

The sly jerk was well aware of it too, given the cheeky smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. She was really beginning to suspect the prince had created a reason just to make her paint it for him. Otherwise she wouldn't be touching him so openly. Hinata bit back a shy little smile of her own, even though she felt like her face might spontaneously combust from all the blushing Sasuke caused her to do. She didn't say anything and finished painting his eye without further distractions.

Just as Hinata placed the finishing touches, Shikamaru popped his head in the room. He'd also placed a few fake scuffs and bruises on himself, to give the impression that he and Sasuke had fought. Normal teammates would have fought if one had managed to lose all their funds. While all this could be easily accomplished with genjutsu, they weren't sure who was watching their little show.

Other than an unamused look at Sasuke's hand placement, he gave no further reaction to their positioning.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Sasuke stood, really appearing as if he'd been caught at the wrong end of Sakura's ire.

Sasuke and company entered the bar looking defeated and tired. Hinata and Shikamaru glared at their leader, channeling the full ire of underlings who'd lost all faith in an incompetent leader. Sasuke carefully sat down in an unoccupied corner booth, favoring the falsely injured body parts. Hinata and Shikamaru joined him reluctantly.

"Bar wench," he called, with far less aplomb than the morning. "Drinks." Sasuke made a show to counting his meager supply of coins. He looked like a beaten dog, sad and pathetic. The prince was also skillful enough to avoid overplaying his wretchedness either.

This was where Sasuke's innate charisma worked to his advantage. The transformation was instantaneous. Satisfied with the newcomer learning his place so quickly, the men ignored him, accepting him as another fixture of the town. The brothel girls swooned over the prospect of reforming the "bad boy" and crowded around him.

"If you're hurting for money," one of the girls purred, "you could try bounty hunting. Pays more than enough for the _necessities..._" She wasn't referring to food or water for his survival...survival of the species via procreation, perhaps, but Hinata wasn't so keen on that suggestion.

Fortunately, the girls were more eager to be paid than to establish a long-lasting and meaningful relationship with Sasuke. They efficiently directed him to the second room to the back, where all the bounties were posted and collected. That was the ultimate goal of all their exhaustive efforts. While it would seem far more practical to simply pretend to be bounty hunters from another area, it was predictable.

It wasn't expected that Prince Uchiha Sasuke would make a fool of himself and actually let himself be, albeit falsely, kicked around.

With their story set, it was smooth sailing to choose a few targets and be on their way. No one would think anything of a few hunters wandering around the desert area, on the prowl for criminals.

The late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the texture of the landscape, providing perfect coverage for the three. The ransom note had listed the same Sky castle that they'd previously been involved with, which could be a terrible coincidence or an unsettling clue. Either way, the area made Hinata nervous, forcing her on high alert.

She insisted that they circle the rendezvous point, so they approached from the opposite direction of Sado. Every little trick she had meant a greater chance of survival. And Hinata had a feeling that they needed it.

The castle itself hadn't changed much, save for additional pile of rubble that used to be the atrium where Team 7 had faced Deidara. For the most part, the architecture remained rounded and low to the ground, mimicking the sand dunes. While obviously manmade up-close, it was nearly impossible to see from afar due to the clever shaping of the building.

That, however, didn't mean there were no heights, as Hinata clearly remembered with a phantom twinge in her ribs. The terrain naturally raised and dipped like waves of a golden sea, and the castle followed that movement seamlessly. It really was a clever piece of architecture that took advantage of all the defenses of the desert.

Sasuke sent out Mozou for scouting, while they waited behind a large boulder.

The ground beneath them roiled. Hinata slapped a hand on the rock, catching her balance with small gasp.

"What was-?"

She didn't have the time to finish. Sasuke's eyes widened, Sharingan flaring, and he pushed both Shikamaru and her out of the way moments before a wave of sand came crashing down on them.

"Sand manipulation? That's not Akatsuki," Sasuke hissed as they landed behind another boulder.

"Doesn't matter," Shikamaru replied.

More sand attacked from the opposite direction. Sasuke flickered through the hand seals then blasted the amorphous mass with a fire jutsu. The heat melted the sand, locking it into a statue of amber glass.

Hinata was already moving, katana out. She slashed at the melded glass and shattered it, sending smaller shards flying around her like glittering snow while larger chunks fell to the ground. She landed back on the ground, shaking the glass out of her long hair.

Then the ground moved again beneath her very feet, throwing her to the ground. She ducked and rolled into a crouching ready stance. Hinata had but a brief second to take stock of her surroundings.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were distracted by similar surges of sand.

The prince alternated between powerful jutsu of fire and lightning, melting and then fragmenting them. Near him, Shikamaru locked down further masses for Sasuke's elemental techniques. The sun cast long shadows that the Nara used to his advantage, and they almost seemed to hold their own.

But when they were drowning in the medium of their attacker's weapon, it was a futile endeavor. Shikamaru wasn't fast enough in evading the sand around him, and was swept under like a man pulled into an undertow.

Both Hinata and Sasuke rushed for where they'd seen the Nara disappear, but then his head suddenly burst from the smooth surface. He was unconscious, but still restrained.

Instead, their attacker turned his attentions back to Sasuke. The prince was forced to leap back from another current of sand snapping for his feet. Hinata watched in horror as another mass of sand behind him reached for Sasuke when he was still in mid-air.

"Sa-" Hinata cut herself off, sharply aware of enemy ears. One slip of a name could mean ruin.

Then the prince twisted in a feat of inhuman agility, turning around and inhaling deeply. Sasuke breathed out a huge stream of fire, scorching the sand into a gleaming stillness. Then he landed on the rounded top of it and flipped off with an easy movement, already chased by even more sand.

Now that Shikamaru was out of the way, the sand-user didn't bother with him any longer. Hinata was largely ignored, though the rough particles swirled around her feet warningly when she tried to get closer to help. It was clear that whoever their opponent was, he was solely interested in capturing Sasuke.

Taking advantage of their hidden attacker's focus on the prince, Hinata searched for the location of the person controlling the sand. It was all in vain if they couldn't find the original person. It was why Shikamaru went down so quickly. From what she'd witnessed, the Nara's abilities relied on controlling the opponent through his shadows. All he could do was temporarily control the movement of one sand mass. But in the desert, that was like disabling one of Tenten's kunai - there was a nearly endless supply after that.

And for all the power of Sasuke's Sharingan, it was largely useless unless he could make eye contact. Until then, the predictive powers of his eyes and his innate speed were the only things keeping him from suffering a similar fate to Shikamaru.

They had to find the original ninja.

Hinata partially activated her Byakugan, wincing at the slight strain on her chakra, and scanned the area. All she saw was an endless field of amber in every direction, infused with blinding chakra. It was like staring at a bank of snow under direct sunlight, with a thousand glaring blades piercing her eyes. It was impossible to locate without precious, careful time. In this field of sand, scattered like the pieces of a broken hourglass, all they had was everything but time.

"Move, you idiot!"

Hinata turned, eyes widening when she realized that a monolith of sand loomed over her. She tumbled to the side, but the sand only followed, unperturbed by her meager speed. She wasn't fast enough. She didn't have any jutsu to blast back the sand.

Hinata forced her flickering chakra from her eyes and into her limbs, willing them to move more quickly, using every trick she knew about running on the shifting terrain. She dodged one swipe, two swipes, and then she couldn't change directions quickly enough, and the ground sunk out from under her like quicksand, entrapping her foot.

Hinata fell to her knees, and the sand curved around her like the closing jaws of a monster. Sasuke suddenly appeared, pulling her out of the incomplete cage by her waist. She bit back a whimper as her foot was forcefully wrenched from the hardening sand. She'd felt something pop sickeningly.

"Get out of here," he barked. He flickered through another set of seals, blasting an oncoming snake of sand with fire, leaving another glistening statue in his wake. He pushed her away, but her ankle collapsed. Simultaneously, he blasted away another onslaught of sand and pivoted to catch her with the free arm.

His Sharingan was active, but he was looking at her.

Not at the sand behind him.

That moment of distraction was all their attacker needed. A wave of sand smashed down on Sasuke. Even as he went down, Hinata felt him push her away from him so only he was entrapped in a solid dome. There was a breathless moment...then two...three... the sand writhed and bulged, like fabric trying to enclose an angry beast. Then the dome exploded outwards in twisted chunks of half-melted sand, the sound of chirping birds mixing with the sound of smashing glass. Sasuke smashed his way out, hands swirling with fire and lightning, irises spinning a bloody promise. He leaped high over the mangled ruin, evading the flying shards with precise, minimal movements.

But the sand user wasn't finished. A thick vine of sand shot after the escapee and snatched him back by his ankle, slamming him back to the ground with bone-crunching force. Hinata's mouth opened in a silent scream as Sasuke was enfolded in sand, again.

This time, he wasn't fighting his way out.

Hinata shakily inhaled, hot air burned her throat dry. The she was baring her teeth in a desperate challenge, her Byakugan fully activating this time. She could see the thin lines of chakra interlaced through the shape, and in the middle, the already dimming embers of Sasuke's aura. He was already unconscious. She ran forward, ripping her gloves off and channeling energy into her fingers.

She attacked the chakra of Sasuke's prison, her skin breaking against the rough surface. Her blood turned the sand red brown. Hinata didn't even feel the pain, not when she was driven by the small chunks of sand that fell from the structure when she severed chakra line after chakra line. Already, she could feel her reserves trembling from the burden.

_Just a little longer_, she begged her body. Her hands moved faster.

There!

She could see a part of his armor. A shoulder pad. Hinata slashed at the surrounding sand, galvanized by the thought that Sasuke was suffocating in there.

A gust of wind and sand blasted her back, sending her tumbling head over heels. Hinata rolled to a stop near Shikamaru's still form. Vision spinning, the ex-princess struggled to her feet. She'd already consumed too much chakra. Her muscles were trembling from exhaustion, and her ankle felt too tender to be solid. Her world still tilted dangerously, but she stumbled forward again through force of will.

Before she could reach the dome, its shape changed, revealing Sasuke's unconscious form gripped in what appeared to be enormous claws of sand. A small figure stepped forward from behind. Hinata stared: red hair, feline green eyes lined in black and sunken from lack of sleep, and that enormous gourd.

Their attacker. The sand-user.

"Gaara?" she whispered. He paused, studying her curiously with piercing jade eyes. He flicked a finger, and a whip of sand knocked away her veil. Hinata squinted against the sudden bright light.

"You!" He narrowed his green eyes, masking his shocked expression with hostility. "You don't belong here."

Hinata swallowed hard. Hope and despair warred in her. Whose side was Gaara on? She glanced at Sasuke's figure, cradled in those claws. One wrong move, and he would be crushed.

"I could say the same," she said softly. She turned to Gaara. The swaths of red-brown fabric around his form did little to hide the consequences of a difficult childhood. He hadn't grown much the past few years - still painfully skinny and small. Still wary and defensive, like a feral animal ready to lash out. And hopefully, still the shy, lonely boy she remembered him to be.

"Please...Gaara..." Hinata whispered. "Please release him."

It was the wrong thing to say. The redhead's face twisted. He reached out a hand, and slowly closed it into a fist. Sand engulfed Sasuke again, leaving nothing behind but the foreboding blank wall of sand.

"No!" Hinata rushed for him, only to be captured by another wave of sand. Gaara studied her with a knowing expression as she struggled, reaching out to Sasuke.

"My only objective is to capture the Sun prince and bring him to the camp," he finally said. He turned to leave. "Don't interfere with that, and I will allow you to live."

Before Hinata could say anything else, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand, taking Sasuke with him.

Moments later, her bonds crumbled and fell to the ground in a wash of ordinary sediment. Hinata followed, falling to her hands and knees. The gritty texture beneath her palms hurt, pressing like knives into her skin. She realized she was clenching fistfuls of sand so hard her knuckles were white. Her fingertips stung, throbbing in tandem with her erratic pulse.

She didn't know if she shook from gratitude or despair.

* * *

><p>[1] Greek myth. Odysseus would have escaped the monster cyclops if he hadn't been so arrogant as to yell out his real name. Hmm...arrogance. Eyes. Cleverness vs. Brawn. Ridiculously long journeys full of trial and fun stuff. I leave you to play with the parallels. :D<p>

AN:

- Thank you to Rhinst for putting up with my craziness and keeping all incoherency in check. And for making sure my writing actually makes sense... Much love!

- Life update: I got a new job! No more cover letters (dances like a maniac). Unfortunately, they gave me such an early start-date that I'm scrambling to get my stuff together. The hardest part is finding a pair of black pumps that doesn't amputate my toes. Of course, I'm still going to make time to write fanfiction. ;P Typing doesn't require toes, after all.

- Poor, poor Shikamaru. Such a third wheel...Half the time, I was basically shoving him out of the page and thinking of how I should get rid of him. Sigh. He'd there for a reason though.

- My favorite scene: painting the black eye. That happened on accident, but became my favorite part. Mainly because I'm a sucker for failed cute scenes. (Check out my oneshot First Impressions for more SasuHina cutefail. :D) Also I've decided that there was too much kissing and not enough emotional connection stuffs. Grr.

- I've had a real hankering for cute Sasuhina moments. I blame all the DA pictures I've been drooling over. Mainly Warrior-of-Ruin. Blame her for the fluff. (If you're a Sasuhina fan who has yet to see Warrior-of-Ruin's art...what are you still doing here? Get yo butt over to DA now!)

- Super belated shout out to July's Winter. I finally mustered up the nerve to google PftH. And OMG, July's Winter has been spreading this fic's praise like a maniac. And little old ungrateful me is all oblivious and shit. T_T. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'm sorry. Thank you...

- Also, if you're sad about the long update spaces and overused cliffhangers...well, unfortunately, I doubt that's going to change much in the future. Sorry. But you can go read Better Off Dead by Wingedmercury in the meantime. She has a super interesting take on the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. And it's Sasuhina done well with a healthy dose of humor! :D  
>- And now, to celebrate you guys being such amazing readers and per a request from flyingshuriken: another extra! It's more omake-ish, but that's what happens when I watch Naruto OVAs...<p>

* * *

><p>- Extra START -<p>

Hinata really admired Lee. Despite everything that seemed to be wrong on paper, she thought he was perfect. He was cheerful and optimistic and always smiling. He even managed to be unerringly polite even in the face of others' disdain. It was the kind of irrepressible spirit Hinata wished she could have.

However, it was easier said than done. Despite her best efforts to think happy thoughts, she inevitably crumbled into the void that should hold her self-esteem. It didn't help that Hinata could never quite bring herself to scream about "YOUTH" and "SPRINGTIME" as enthusiastically as Gai wanted. At least Neji and Tenten were thoughtful enough to refuse participation in order to avoid making her feel even more inferior.

But Hinata was sure that Neji and Tenten wanted to join in such a heartening cheer. She needed to improve herself, so she wouldn't hold them back. She must try harder to follow Gai's suggestions, even if she failed at all of them.

And there was one last thing she could try ...

The next day, Hinata noticed a distinct difference. As she walked down the hall, everyone turned and looked at her with wide eyes, as if they were seeing her for the first time. Especially the Hyuuga elders. Instead of glaring at her sideways, they stared, and then quickly averted their eyes in respect and even a little bit of fear.

Hinata felt like she was on top of the world. She couldn't wait to show Team Gai her new improvement.

She arrived early, so only Gai and Lee were training.

"Princess Hinata, I see that your youth is even more flourishing and lovely today! I admire your dedication!" Gai yelled. Lee jumped forward and grasped her hand, nodding so eagerly his eyebrows seemed to blur together into even thicker blocks.

"Your passion burns with the vigor of a thousand geniuses on fire!" Lee praised. "Let us work hard together to fan the flames of your youth! If we can't run a hundred laps around the Moon Palace, we shall run on our hands through all the halls a thousand more!" He rested a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie and Hinata nearly fainted. She was barely able to recompose herself in time to join in on their morning exercises.

They'd already completed ten laps when they saw that Neji had arrived at the training area. Gai boomed his greeting while Lee provided a squeakier rendition of his master's salutations. They ran past while Hinata waved her departure from them. She wanted to show Neji her newly reformed self.

"Neji," Hinata greeted with a smile. She felt like she was on top of the world. Each time someone saw her running with the famous and powerful Maito Gai, they stared at her in shock. This was what it felt like to silence her detractors. It was a truly beautiful feeling.

Her cousin turned and bowed in greeting. He froze mid-bow when he saw her, eyes bulging.

"W-What are you wearing, Princess Hinata?" her cousin sputtered. He looked determined to glare into her face rather than analyze her attire. Was her attempt to gain confidence really such an eyesore? He was also so angry he seemed to be bleeding out of his nose. That could not be good for his blood pressure.

She'd thought she did so well.

"C-Commander Maito gave me a bodysuit..." she whispered. She fidgeted with her index fingers, berating herself for daring to try.

"That doesn't mean you should just wear it!" he snapped. One eye was twitching wildly. Worry snapped Hinata out of her gloom. She'd spent far too much time in the hospital not to recognize the symptoms.

"Neji...you're displaying the s-signs of a stroke. P-please calm down." She turned to call for help, only to be stopped by Neji's jacket in her face. It fell to the ground.

"Neji! Why are y-you doing this?" His actions bordered on rude. She turned back around. He resolutely looked away. Was this change really so unpalatable? It hurt to think that her efforts were so rejected by a family member.

"Princess, I think ...no I insist that you put that jacket on immediately."

"But I'm n-not cold," Hinata protested softly.

"Thank kami for that much," Neji muttered. He sidled closer, still angling his eyes elsewhere, and picked up the fallen jacket. He was walking strangely, too, though his balance seemed as precise as ever. If not a neurologically related problem, then...hemorrhoids? As awkward as it was, constipation was just as troubling a symptom for many other illnesses.

He thrust the article of clothing into her hands. "Please, Princess Hinata. I beg of you to put that on. King Hiashi has entrusted your safety to me...and..."

"My outfit is dangerous?" she finished for him softly with a frown. Concern for Neji's well-being faded into the background. Hinata was quite displeased. She found that she rather liked the reactions she got from people. For once in her life, people weren't looking at her as if she were some joke. For once in her life, the Hyuuga elders seemed quiet and meek before her, rather than glaring right into her eyes. Hinata pulled herself to her full height. She wasn't going to so easily give up this new power. "But Commander Maito said that a bodysuit was especially designed to enhance my physical abilities. There are less loose articles to be used against me and it is very graceful and durable. It enables me to youthfully perform my katas with vigor and passion worthy of such springtime."

Neji looked green, and not in the bodysuit-wearing type of way.

"Princess...can you refrain from speaking like that?" he asked in a frightened whisper. "I...beg of you."

Neji never begged. Hyuuga never begged.

Hinata blinked back tears. Was her attempt really so bad that it requires her admired cousin to forsake his dignity? She looked at Neji with sad, watery eyes.

"But wh-why?" she asked.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late - had to grab some more bandages for training." Tenten's smile faltered as she took in the strange scene before her.

"You...you...fix _this_!" Neji gestured jerkily in Hinata's direction. That was another symptom of a possible aneurysm. Then her cousin ran out of the training ground. Was he rushing to the restroom? But that was the opposite of constipation? What kind of illness would have a person displaying both?

Tenten blinked and then looked down at Hinata's chest.

"Damn, no wonder the infirmary was full this early in the day," she said with a low whistle. Then the older girl grinned and clapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Princess, you should stick with your jackets. The castle isn't ready for _three_ people in bodysuits. Too much - " there was a pause, and Tenten looked like she'd swallowed something horrific - " awesome can be bad. For example, water is great for you, but too much of that and you'll drown. Maybe when Gai has decided it's time for him to retire his bodysuit, you can wear one then."

Hinata nodded. That made sense. Neji was stickler for tradition. No wonder he was so upset. And to think she was adding new stress onto his already stressed, ill body..."So I have to earn my bodysuit?"

A strange look passed over the weapons user's face, resembling the sort of seizure Neji had suffered. Hinata was beginning to worry for the team. First Neji, then Tenten. And Lee did seem to be taking on a lot of pressure when he opened his Gates. And what if Commander Gai was yelling because he was losing his hearing?

"You...could put it that way," Tenten agreed in an oddly high voice. "But it takes years, no matter what Gai tells you."

"I understand," Hinata said with quiet determination. "I w-will work hard at getting stronger. One day, I will be worthy of the level of Commander Maito and Lee. Then ...and only then...I'll wear that bodysuit."

Hope renewed, Hinata headed for the training posts to work on her kata. She was going to earn herself a bodysuit, just like Lee.

But first, she was going to request for a full-body examination for Team Gai, especially Neji. The hospital staff liked her, so they would be sure to do a very, very thorough job.

-Extra END -

* * *

><p>AN2: Hipster Hinata is a hipster. In canon, she liked Naruto before he was cool. She wouldn't be able to see much of a problem in the "youthful and graceful bodysuit"...(HAHAHAHA...)...yes, I've unleashed the butt jokes. Favorite jutsu is still A Thousand Years of Pain.<p>

And why is she so innocent when we all know exactly how pervy she is...?

1) Limited Byakugan (the jutsu of the pervs, you know it)

2) No Kiba when she hit puberty :(

3) She's a princess with an overprotective Moon King for a daddy...no one's going to tell her anything for fear of their lives.

4) She probably learned it on the border. The brothel girls are very...open...in many senses. ;P

5-100) I just wanted to make fun of poor Neji. XD


	17. Chapter 17

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was forsaken. _

_The kingdom that had been celebrating her began to see her for her true personality. She was the kind of coward that would abandon her subjects, the very peasants she was supposed to protect with her life, on a silly whim. Despite her pretty manners, the princess had revealed herself to be yet another arrogant noble. Despite the dangers of the territory assigned to her, the princess viewed her duties with the carelessness of a spoiled royal. _

_The princess herself was largely unaware of the whisperings of the kingdom, for she had been secluded in the Moon Palace. However, she already punished herself with heavy thoughts on her inabilities. She mourned the villagers and her squad, for they had been kind and warm to her, never too busy to answer a question and help her through an exercise. They had accepted her and she had repaid by failing them. _

_Outside of the festering discontent within the kingdom, the Moon and Sun Kingdoms' relationship only further fragmented with each new grievance. Each day came new whispers and rumors of the ill intent from the other side of the desert border. After a while, even the princess who was isolated in the castle came to hear of these new tidings. _

_Nonetheless, the princess was surprised when the Sun king approached her one cold, autumn day. _

_"It appears that the Moon and Sun were not meant to share the Sky," the king said. The princess smiled sadly and curtsied. For all their distant manners and etiquette, the princess had enjoyed the king's sharp intelligence and scrupulous fairness. At one point, she had dreamed of leaving the shadows of the Moon Palace and basking in the warmth of the Sun Palace. She had even started to plan a life by the Sun King's side...but that was another discarded dream, small and quiet, to be brushed away under an unused baby blanket. _

_"I wish you the best on your journey. May I never see you again, so that our parting can remain peaceful," she replied flatly. The elders, the castle, and everyone, was watching them. It made the princess's skin crawl, because she knew that one small slip was enough to condemn them._

_He took her hand and placed a polite kiss on the back. He held her hand the precise length of time that was considered appropriate, no more yet no less, and then released her. _

_"I wish you the same." He paused, and then said: "But there will be a day where our kingdoms can know peace. Perhaps we might be the catalysts of such an era."_

_"I only pray you speak the truth," she whispered. Her gaze darted towards the elders, and he noticed her nervousness._

_"Prayer is no use if you do not act, Princess." _

_The king bowed and exited. _

_And so, the betrothal was broken, and similarly, the two kingdoms made their hostility official. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>He awoke to a green-eyed monster.<p>

He was immobilized by a thick blanket of sand around his torso, with his legs left dangling in the air. Sasuke quickly scanned for Hinata's chakra, and was relieved to discover that she wasn't here. It was just the two of them in this vast open desert wasteland: him and his capturer.

Sasuke's headache lanced through his skull, sending sparks of white agony clashing against his eyes, and he groaned. A concussion. Using his Sharingan would be out of the question, then.

The other ninja stood unmoving, arms crossed as he faced Sasuke. He had oddly pale skin, which seemed all the more stark due to the fact that a rather tacky tattoo for "love" had replaced his eyebrows. He was clearly of the fallen Sky Kingdom, with his blood-colored hair and green eyes. Sakura's family had emigrated from the Sky Kingdom several generations ago, long before the Amaterasu War, and the residual traits of her heritage still showed. So he was a past Sky citizen, looking for revenge.

Normal enough.

But all those characteristics weren't too common in of themselves, and together with the gourd on his back, this could only be one person.

"Naruto said you died."

The other ninja's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know him?"

"My teammate," Sasuke answered shortly. The redhead was silent for a moment.

"You seem to know many people," he commented. It wasn't a compliment. The prince got the sense that he wasn't referring to Naruto.

"Most people do." Sasuke attempted a sarcastic shrug, but the sand constricted his shoulders. "But I don't know you. Generally it's considered good manners to introduce oneself."

The other ninja gave him an unamused look but humored Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Sand."

"Sasuke of the Sun," the prince replied. His vulnerable position made Sasuke defensive and cranky, and he spoke before his brain could reinforce the wisdom of "not pissing off the guy who holds you prisoner". Gaara's eyes narrowed, aware that the prince was mocking him, but did not rise to the bait. So this vessel was the complete opposite of Sasuke's more exuberant teammate. "An old citizen of the Sky Kingdom? Out for revenge?" the prince guessed nonchalantly.

"Irrelevant to you," the redhead replied, making his opinion of Sasuke's worth quite apparent. "You should be more concerned with your future than my past."

The other ninja's accent was jarring. His pronunciation oscillated wildly between the crisp syllables of nobility and the slurs of someone who grew up among a rougher crowd. Sasuke made a note of it for later.

"The past is always relevant," Sasuke shot back with a sneer.

Gaara's mortality, for example, was highly relevant. The prince had heard whisperings of dark techniques that give life. Orochimaru, a valuable genius of the Sun Kingdom, had been driven out for experiments that simply _hinted _at escaping death. The thought of more players who dared to tamper with the work of the Shinigami was frightening. Sasuke's mind whirled with the possibilities, but it was difficult to think through the concussion-induced lethargy.

"Perhaps," Gaara said slowly. " I will assure you that I care little for revenge. Validation of my present, of my existence, is enough. People killing people, fighting to survive like mindless animals. It is what holds us to this world, not the mess found in history books." The redhead decided that he'd spoken too freely. He waved his hand, and sand covered Sasuke's mouth and nose. The prince couldn't struggle. Darkness quickly filled his vision. "But I think regardless of our circumstances, I would have disliked you. A pity that I can't kill you."

Sasuke was certainly hated by many, but that was often due to the fact that he had an abrasive personality _and_ he was the prince. It was rare that someone would dislike him regardless of his titles.

Before the Uchiha could ruminate further on this anomaly, however, he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the ruins around her. She knelt in a field of shattered amber glass, an exhibit of beautiful, shining statues all smashed to ruin. The wind whipped the dust and sand so harshly around her it felt like knives against her skin.<p>

She certainly deserved such agony. It was her fault. Because Sasuke had to protect her, he was distracted enough to be captured by Gaara.

She heard a sound and turned. Shikamaru struggled to a seated position. He brushed the sand away from his clothes with the ginger movements of a battered soldier unsure of how he survived. He stiffened when he tried to use his left arm - fractured, if not strained.

"Shikamaru…you…?" Given their dire situation, asking after his well-being seemed horrifically gauche. He regarded her with a narrow glare. The sun glinted off the flecks of sand still sticking to his face, like light reflecting off the edge of a blade.

"You have some explaining to do, _Princess_."

Hinata wasn't even that surprised he'd figured out her true identity. Everything was falling apart, and the pieces fell together too easily. She shouldn't have lingered so long in the Sun Palace.

"I'll explain," she said. With a little grunt of pain, she rose to her feet. Her ankle buckled under her weight, and she tumbled back to the ground. The sand cushioned her fall with a muted crunch of grains. She wasn't going anywhere without Shikamaru's help. "But first we need to find somewhere private."

Shikamaru shook his head and jerked his chin at the endless dunes around them. Hinata glanced at the castle none too far from them.

"They got what they wanted," was the Nara's cold reply. He wasn't going to help her until she satisfied his suspicion. Hinata sighed, a hissing, silent scream that sounded like the word 'Sasuke'. They didn't have time for this. He could be dying. Dead.

Why wasn't Shikamaru worried? He should be the most panicked, with his prince and his beloved teammate both captured. He should be trying to kill Hinata, given her seeming involvement in everything. It was her plan that had failed to protect Sasuke.

Hinata clutched her head, forcing herself to breath slowly through her nose. She was the one who was behaving irrationally. Shikamaru was right. Right now, both of them were useless individually. And whatever trust between them had already been fractured. They needed to pool their knowledge, and gather their available resources. Given how carefully Gaara had targeted Sasuke, they wanted the prince alive.

And there was the question of why Gaara was here. She'd thought that...

The ex-princess shook her head. She needed to focus. Her heart was beating like a rabbit's, but her thoughts had regained direction. She exhaled slowly and then met the lazy ninja's narrow eyes.

"What do you want to know? " she asked. Shikamaru blinked, impressed by her sudden calm.

Even a week ago, Hinata would have never given up her secrets so easily. How quickly a person can change. Her heart and mind thrummed to discordant patterns of hysteria and calm, but both centered on the same goal: saving Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was Hyuuga Hinata."

"Was?" He shot back, immediately catching the past tense.

"People call me No-Name Hinata. " Her voice faltered, and the rest came out in a whisper. "...exiled traitor of the Moon Kingdom, and hated murderer of King Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hinata braced herself for the twinge in her chest at the mention of her tainted past, but it never came. Instead, she felt oddly unaffected - just tired and hurting and almost hating Shikamaru for being so stubborn.

"What is your connection with that sand-user? You called him Gaara."

"I met him when crossing the Sky desert. Moon soldiers were chasing me, and he saved my life."

"So you owe him your life?"

Hinata shook her head, trying not to think back to the terrifying memories of being hunted down by her own countrymen. She did everything she could to forget that dark time, and she wanted nothing to do with someone who would remind her of it.

"We cut all ties the day that I set foot into the Sun Kingdom," she said firmly. It was a time in her life that Hinata did not want to revisit. The nightmares had subsided, but sometimes, she still woke in a cold sweat, straining to hear the thundering boots of Moon soldiers. "I have no connection to his actions. However, I believe that he is a neutral party."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"You are wanted in both kingdoms," he said abruptly. "I should bring your head to the authorities." Judging by the frown on his face, that was what he wanted to do. To punish the traitor who brought such danger to his friends.

He didn't believe what she said about Gaara.

"You should," Hinata agreed easily, sadly. She'd let herself be deluded that she could belong somewhere. "But I only ask that you do that after Sasuke and Lady Ino are safe. Then I will go with you to the king himself if that is what you want."

Shikamaru squinted at her, making his eyes nearly disappear against the tanned skin of his face. She let him study her for any signs of duplicity - he would find none. She meant what she said.

It was odd to stand before someone so openly and allow herself to be judged and measured. Hinata felt empty, almost as if she was floating outside of her body. Her dark hair soaked in the heat of the sun, warming her scalp. She felt too still, like the calm before a storm.

"If you really wanted to, you could have sold Sasuke's life to the highest bidder long ago," Shikamaru concluded. " You really love him."

It was more accusation than disbelief.

"You love her," Hinata whispered in reply. The Nara stiffened. Then his expression became closed and threatening. Hinata knew that if she ever spoke of this realization, he would never forgive her. "I know, I know. It isn't my business," she said with a poor attempt at a smile.

Shikamaru gave her a suspicious look but shrugged. "Tch, troublesome gossip," he grumbled. "I'll contact the others."

He pulled a small bottle of liquid from his pocket. In it, Hinata could see a small tadpole swimming inside. The jounin tapped the vial, and the tadpole seemed to dance in excitement before it disappeared in a tiny underwater poof. "First time as a messenger," Shikamaru explained offhandedly. Seconds later, a toad appeared with a croak.

"You called?" he asked.

"Mission abort. Tell them to get here now. We'll meet them in that inn. Room 34"

"Roger that!" croaked the toad. It dispelled after giving them a webby salute.

"We should head back."

Shikamaru gripped her by the elbow with his good hand and hoisted her to her feet. They walked in stilted silence. Hinata gulped as she realized that she would have to answer to Sakura and Naruto. They would not be so accepting of her past connections as the cool-headed Nara.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were waiting for them when they stumbled back into Shikamaru's room. The three appeared rather moist, a good indication that they had transported here by way of Naruto's toads.<p>

"What happened?" Naruto burst out as soon as the door was closed. His blue eyes darted between Shikamaru and Hinata. The blond frowned. "Where's Bastard?"

Shikamaru grimaced and released Hinata. She hobbled to the nearest chair. Sakura immediately followed and reached for her ankle. Cool green chakra flowed into the injury like a spring breeze.

"Start wrapping your ankles," she said tersely as she stood back up. Hinata thanked her sheepishly. She did seem to injure them frequently. Sakura barely seemed to notice her and turned to Shikamaru.

"Sakura! We weren't called here to fix some stupid twisted ankles!" Naruto exclaimed. He spared an apologetic glance for Hinata to show that he didn't mean it personally. Hinata couldn't muster a smile. Her stomach roiled with apprehension. Naruto and Sakura were not going to take the news well. What if they couldn't tolerate her enough to help her rescue Sasuke? She glanced at Sai, who gave her a perfectly false smile. And if she was forced to explain in detail, the Guardian would know everything. She still couldn't trust him. "We need to figure out what -"

"It's obvious what happened," Sakura snapped back, her nerves clearly worn threadbare. She was just as worried, but the medic kept an iron hold on her panic. "Sasuke is in trouble, given his absence."

"He was captured by a sand user," Shikamaru said. Hinata inhaled slowly, but couldn't bring herself to breathe it out. This was where he was going to reveal everything to them. "While our cover was never compromised, the sand user seemed to know ahead of time who he was already."

"Sand?" Sakura asked. "Those are not common. The make-up of sand makes it highly difficult to control without a bloodline limit, and even the Sky Kingdom had very few of those."

"Gaara." Everyone turned to Naruto in confusion. The hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stood on end. How would Naruto know of Gaara? "Don't mind me," the Kyuubi vessel said with a defeated expression. "That person died a long time ago."

Shikamaru's brow knotted in a frown at Naruto's declaration, as he had witnessed Gaara being very much so not dead. But he remained mute on the enormous discrepancy, and refused to meet Hinata's eye.

Sakura continued. "The person would have to be very powerful and very well trained if he was able to overpower Sasuke. My question is: how have we not heard of such a mercenary before that? We don't have any documentation of such a figure in the bingo book."

Hinata looked up. All this talk of sand demons was too much of a coincidence.

"Is he the same sand demon that has been terrorizing the border towns? He disappeared a few years back before...before I came to the area. Rumors of his return only started surfacing the past few months."

"So what happened in between?" Naruto muttered. Shikamaru raised his hand in a gesture for him to stop.

"While troublesome, that is not our immediate priority," the Nara reminded. "My best guess would be that the sand user was hired by the main faction that was targeting the prince all along. He only injured us enough to distract and subdue Sasuke. Our attacker was completely uninterested in Hinata and I."

Her real name hung in the air like an unwelcome secret. Sakura and Naruto exchanged a brief look. While all three of the decoy team were likely aware of exactly who she was, Hinata wasn't so certain if they saw her as ally or foe.

"So the attack was planned out. They were expecting him. Bastard didn't have a chance," Naruto surmised. Hinata steeled herself for the accusation to follow.

"Akatsuki is also a mercenary group who indiscriminately takes anyone so long as they are paid. They paid them to take Ino-pig, his fiance, to ultimately lure Sasuke out here," Sakura concluded.

"If the Akatsuki are involved, it's a deeper issue. My toads have been reporting sightings of a pair not a few miles north of here. One of them carries a scythe, of all things," Naruto added.

"A scythe?" Shikamaru echoed. An unnaturally hateful expression flickered across the Nara's face before his features smoothed themselves out. "Regardless, I won't be surprised if Sasuke is easy to find. He is most useful to others as a figurehead, and a kingdom is never far behind the crown prince." He glowered and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome, but we will need to survey the area carefully. Sai and Hinata would be our ideal choices for that role."

The Guardian remained silent and nodded. Hinata looked between the others hesitantly, wondering why they weren't demanding explanations. It was the best she could hope for, but the uncertainty of not knowing weighed just as heavily on her.

Naruto noticed her confusion and managed a half-hearted grin. "Give Bastard a little credit! He wouldn't just like any girl, so we'll put faith in his choice." He sidled up to her, cupping a hand to his mouth as he was about to divulge a bit of juicy gossip. "I thought he was gay for me for the longest time until you came along." Sakura rolled her eyes in the background but didn't disagree with any of her blond teammate's statements.

Hinata stared at them. Tears prickled her eyes and she blinked them away with a watery smile. Even with the circumstances looking so bad, they were willing to believe in her. The level of trust between these ninja was awe-inspiring. She realized that after Shikamaru had determined her trustworthiness, his simple act of bringing her back was enough of a signal to Naruto and Sakura. The Nara had known that, which was why he didn't need to accuse her of anything.

The ex-princess gave Sai a second glance and he smiled in a way that was marginally more heartfelt. If the others were trusting him, then shouldn't she give him the same benefit of the doubt?

After all, they were all together on this single goal - rescuing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It was too easy to find them. They only had to travel directly into what was considered the Moon Kingdom side of the desert.<p>

Sasuke's capturers wanted to be found.

Three squads camped openly in the dip of two dunes, sheltered by the shadows. The tents were pale, but the wrong color for camouflage. The survey of the area and their group's relative position took seconds. The Sun ninja had the advantage at the top of the terrain, and there was little surrounding them but smooth sand. Even if they were patrolling, the ninja in the valley would have nowhere to run from an ambush.

Sasuke was tied to a post in the center of the makeshift camp, exposed to the harsh elements. He was forced into a kneeling position, and she silently begged him to lift his head, so she could know that he was still alive. He didn't comply, and remained limply looking down at the ground.

Hinata activated her Byakugan for a quick overview. It was just as she'd suspected.

"They have Ino, too." she reported as she quickly closed off her wavering chakra to her eyes. "She's safe, but restrained in the second tent to the left." Shikamaru's head snapped towards her and their eyes met. He'd already figured out what she'd feared. The others looked at Hinata expectantly and she continued in a dull voice. "They're all Moon Kingdom ninja," she said softly. There was a familiar pang at the reminder that she was out of place here, but she brushed it aside. These Sun ninja were her comrades in the mission to save Sasuke and Ino. "And they're all Hyuuga."

There was a stilted pause. Everyone was sharply aware that it was Hinata's family that they could be attacking.

"Sorry, Kin - I mean - Hinata, but I don't care," Naruto muttered as he stood. "My precious friends are in danger." He said it so kindly that it hurt her more. Sakura gave her an apologetic but unyielding look and adjusted her gloves.

"Stop, Naruto, Sakura. That's what they want you to do," Hinata hissed. "They want us to fight for him." Both of Sasuke's teammates looked dangerously rebellious and she gestured desperately to the scene. "We can't attack those ninja. Someone wants you to give them an excuse for war. You're too close to the Moon Kingdom border."

All the fire seemed to drain out of Sakura. "I know," the medic murmured. She turned to Shikamaru with a pleading glance.

"Is there no other way?"

The Nara was crouched, with his fingers in a strange triangular seal. His eyes were closed in concentration. After a several moments, he opened his eyes and slowly shook his head. Shikamaru looked defeated, which was all the affirmation they needed.

"Infiltration is impossible. I can't get all of them with my shadow jutsu. And even if we simply subdued them, that will still require aggression that can be interpreted as violence," he explained. "Someone wants a war between the Sun and Moon. They want us to act, because anything we do will be a breach in the status quo."

"DAM-_mpph_!" Sakura muffled Naruto's outburst with a fist to the mouth. The jinchuuriki barely flinched from the blow, snapping his head out of the medic's reach with icy eyes. "Ino and Bastard are already caught. They're going to declare war regardless of what we do." It was clear in Naruto's tense stance what he wished they could do. "Are we just going to leave him out there like that?"

Everyone pretended not to notice that the blond ninja's voice cracked with suppressed tears.

The question he couldn't dare to voice was the one they all silently asked with their downcast eyes: their prince or their kingdom? Because there was still a chance they could save both the Sun and Moon Kingdoms from war if Sasuke was sacrificed as a scapegoat, a rebellious wildcard. While Ino could possibly be bargained back, Sasuke was the figurehead of the power of the Uchiha. The Moon Kingdom would not spare him.

Their prince or their kingdom?

One or many?

Who were they to make such a choice?

In desperation, Hinata glanced surreptitiously at Sai, who was kneeling a few paces from them. He met her eyes with a dark, unreadable expression. He shook his head, a nearly unnoticeable movement one degree to the left and then to the right.

He could do nothing.

Would do nothing, perhaps.

Hinata turned back to the crowd in the valley, her gaze immediately finding Sasuke's hunched figure. They hadn't treated him gently, and the red-tinted patches over his torso were worrying. With a half-activated Byakugan, Hinata could see that his breathing was ragged. They'd purposely done this, so that his medic teammate would rush to his side while his hot-headed teammate would try to extract revenge.

She watched one of the Hyuuga approach and "accidentally" kick Sasuke. The prince spat at the bully and then was promptly backhanded for his defiance. The force of the blow was so great that Sasuke's face snapped to the side, and the pale expanse of his neck and jaw were exposed. Red dripped down from his face, beading on the sand like polished rubies under the harsh sunlight. She saw the Hyuuga laugh, teeth and eyes hatefully bright. Sasuke's blood soaked into the ground, leaving black blemishes on the smooth, gold sand like disease-mottled skin.

For the first time, Hinata found herself grateful that her Byakugan wasn't stronger. She didn't need to see them hurting Sasuke with even more clarity.

The truth was that Sasuke might not survive the time lag of a proper rescue mission. The desert killed quickly, so "forgetting" to give him water for a day or two was all it took. Right now, it was just the five of them facing three teams of ninja that they could do nothing to. And even if they killed him, the Moon Kingdom was in an advantageous position because he was caught so close to the Moon border.

Sun Kingdom citizens had no good reason to be there.

But she wasn't of the Sun Kingdom.

The sun beat down on her like a fire jutsu, but she felt so cold. Her veins had frozen. Sweat prickled her forehead - it was like she was bleeding with Sasuke.

And Hinata was fucking terrified. Because she knew her comfortable anonymity could shatter if she dared to question fate. Her past welled inside her like pus, an old injury infected with all the toxic wrongs and evils, a disease that hissed terrible things to her. It was her fault this was happening. The people around her always fall to horrific ends, and the one constant was her presence. She wasn't the hero. She was the omen, the catalyst for destruction, the axis of a storm.

These moments of self-doubt and incrimination were normal, but this time there was one key difference. Over all the voices of doubt, a smooth tone stood out like a thread of light embroidered in dark fabric - Sasuke's challenge.

_Armor up, Hinata_.

She already knew what she had to do. It was only a matter of if she would.

A raven's call sounded in the air, harsh and grating like mocking laughter. Hinata looked up, and saw two ravens lazily winging circles in the sky.

Seeing the king's trademark summon reminded her of Itachi's dispassionate eyes on her, judging her for her flaws. She wondered if he knew...

It was a little known fact that there were actually multiple functions to the Caged-Bird seal, for the four arms of the sign. The Wings of the seal were simply anchors, and only worked upon death to lock away all Hyuuga abilities so enemies couldn't steal them.

The first function, Beak, was a punishment seal that amounted to little more than a glorified migraine. That was taught to all members of the Main family[1]. But the other three functions - Eye, Talon, Tail - were taught only to those of immediate relation to the Moon King, the royal family. Unlike Beak, the other three could be utilized without any awareness of the target Branch member.

Eye enabled the user to see through the select person's sight, enabling a new dimension of surveillance. Talon was the most devastating, as it will render the target comatose, or even dead. Tail was the most powerful. Like how the tail feathers of bird in flight steered its path, Tail enabled subtle control over the target's very thoughts and subsequent actions.

A whole other lifetime ago, her father had taught her those seals in the faint hope that one day Hinata might have the chakra to use them. These were techniques that required far more energy than a simple Byakugan, even for one target. For a crowd, she would need perfect eye contact. Every last one of them must be looking at her.

It was a gamble even Lady Tsunade wouldn't take.

Hinata let out a soft whimper as the doubt and fear threatened to crush her. What if she failed? What if she couldn't use the seals? What if she just made it worse? She was never meant to be a hero, even for the one she loved. She always, always ruined -

"They're hurting him, aren't they?" Sakura asked. Her enormous jade eyes shone with tears. Naruto punched the ground beside her in frustration, his face marred with helpless agony.

They were willing to give their lives for Sasuke. It was clear in every fiber of their being and they couldn't do anything when caught between the choices of their kingdom and their friend.

But Hinata could do something.

_Armor up, Hinata_.

The final links of fear and doubt fell away like rusted shackles, revealing the shine of armor lovingly buffed bright. The prisoner wasn't a wretched coward but a knight, ready to battle. And really, titles like 'princess' or 'warrior' or 'coward' faded to pale nothingness before the stark lines of purpose.

Hinata knew what she had to do.

"If something happens, use me as the distraction. Remember, you are not connected to me in any way," she warned her confused comrades. "This is personal." The last part came out as a growl.

Hinata stood up as she checked to make sure her hip pouch was full of chakra pills. She began walking down towards camp, leaving the others in shocked silence.

For him, she will fight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had trouble focusing his sight. In addition to a rather annoying concussion, his sweat stung his eyes, causing them to blur further with tears. No wonder the people out here hated him. The namesake of his kingdom was relentless out here. The sun blistered his pale complexion. It was like setting someone on fire, only in slow motion. His hair irritated the burnt skin on the back of his neck, like prodding little fingers.<p>

The prince's head lolled down against his chest. The metallic taste on his tongue got stronger as more blood pooled in his mouth. A few drops leaked out, falling on the dark fabric of his pants. He swallowed the rest and licked his chapped lips. They felt like sandpaper. The last time he'd had water was before his capture. The injuries they dealt him were nothing, but at this rate, Sasuke knew he was going to die of dehydration. He was starting to wish that Gaara had simply killed him outright rather than giving his unconscious body to the Hyuuga.

He already couldn't feel his hands, though that was mainly because his wrists were tied so tightly together above his head. However, they must have been overconfident with the presence of the Moon Kingdom chakra cuffs, since they'd left his feet free.

Those Hyuuga bastards really gave him a warm welcome. It would be rude not to return such hospitality. He already knew how to break these cuffs, thanks to the little trick Hinata showed him back when they'd just met. After that, a few simple fire jutsus and he was leaving this place. However, it was a time-consuming process and since he was tied out in the open, he will have to wait until the cover of night to figure out how to escape.

Sasuke smirked, and then winced when the taut, dry skin of his lips split open. A warm trail of blood traced his chin. It was rather worrying that his first thought was to mourn the loss of additional liquids.

It took him a few moments to notice the change in atmosphere. The people in camp were getting agitated. Everyone was rushing to look at something in the direction of the tall dunes, whispering like angry bees.

Sasuke wrenched his head up with some effort. Shaking his hair out of his field of vision, the prince squinted out towards the wide wash of tawny sand. The sunlight glared off the pale grains, making it difficult to pinpoint what was making the Mooners so nervous.

A pale-cloaked figure was approaching the camp.

It was clearly provocation. Sasuke had to laugh. What kind of idiot took on an entire camp of ninja in broad daylight?

A cluster of Hyuuga near him had activated their Byakugan. But rather than the expected reaction of amusement or preparation, they appeared confused.

"Hyuuga...the eyes..." he caught one of them muttering.

"But who?...can't tell...she's not one of..."

"Eye...strange...like silver?"

Hyuuga. Female. Silver eyes.

Hinata.

Sasuke no longer felt the sun. It was like someone had dumped ice water down his back, and it was so shockingly cold that his heart had stopped.

The whole point of his capture had been so Hinata would remain safe. He was aware that his teammates were likely in a difficult bind due to their location, but Sasuke was confident that he'll find a way to escape. There was no need for a rescue, so what was she doing?

And what the hell were Sakura and Naruto thinking letting her do that?

"Quiet, Uchiha," snapped one of his guards when Sasuke began to struggle against his bonds in earnest.

"Fuck you," Sasuke bit right back. He was rewarded with a half-hearted kick to the ribs before everyone turned their attention back to the brazen figure approaching them.

She descended the slope like a queen. Her posture tall and regal, as if she were gliding down the velvet steps of a ballroom instead of the gritty dunes of sand. The wind tugged at her hair, sending it writhing around her like violet snakes. Pale, silvery eyes seemed to glow under the shade of her hood.

"Halt!" one of the guards called. "Who are you? What is your business?"

"How dare you ask me such a question?" Her voice was quiet, but certainly not soft. This wasn't the voice of a shy princess. This was the voice of an enraged queen, exuding the deceptive calm before the storm. She didn't need to yell, because everyone was already straining to catch her words like sharp-edged jewels falling from the sky. "Do you really not know who I am?"

The Mooners became confused and glanced at each other uncertainly. Hinata continued to stride towards them.

"Regardless, you are not to take a further step until you've identified yourself," the guard said. "We did not request further aid."

"Invite the entire kingdom for all I care," Hinata replied evenly. "That is irrelevant to me." Sasuke stared at her in awe, even as he struggled to contain his anger over her recent bout of insanity. This was a side of Hinata he'd never seen before. "My only business is with the Hyuuga."

"I will only ask one more time before we attack. State your identity and your business."

She sighed and pushed back her hood.

"How sad that even with the lofty Byakugan, the Hyuuga are so blind," she said with a sigh. The sneer on her face was so foreign against her kind features that even Sasuke had a hard time recognizing her. But that was no excuse for her clan.

The Hyuuga guard bristled at the condescending tone and he assumed a ready stance, Byakugan already activated. "You will-"

"How could you already forget me? I still remember you," Hinata smiled in a parody of kindness. She looked more like herself, but something was still disturbingly off. "It wasn't _that_ long ago when I defeated you in a spar without _any_ chakra."

The guard turned ashen gray.

"Hin...Princess Hinata?" he stuttered. All the Hyuuga quieted in shock. Many seemed to stop breathing. "But you're -"

"Dead?" she finished for him. Hinata flicked her hair back in a motion that was a perfect imitation of Ino at her vainest. "True, but I have unfinished business. For example...some spring cleaning is in order." She pointed at them with one thin finger. Several Hyuuga dropped to the ground without making any sound of pain. Their bodies hit the sand with dull thuds. Everyone froze, caught in a shocked silence that was so perfect that the sound of sand being thrown against their skin could be heard. The surrounding dropped into uneasy stances, clearly beginning to panic.

Sasuke stared. What kind of strange technique was she doing? But even in the throes of confusion, he knew that Hinata was trying to distract them. No one was looking at him, giving him the perfect cover to work at his bonds.

"But...you can't..." one of the Mooner's muttered. "No chakra..."

"That wasn't the seal for for the submission..." another mumbled.

They were becoming agitated and panicked.

"What did you do to us?" one of the Mooners howled. The sharp cry seemed to break the spell over them. Several charged for her, like crazed wolves converging on a doe.

"The better question is what you did to me," Hinata corrected harshly, taking no notice of her attackers. "You have shamed me and driven me out like a common peasant, a worthless cur. Death is not strong enough to contain my anger." She formed a seal. They convulsed and seemed to freeze mid-leap like forgotten puppets.

Her face seemed bone white against her dark hair, and the strong sunlight cast an otherworldly hue to her pupils. The wind moved her cloak and robes around her, blurring everything with soft sand, making it appear as if she were floating.

Suddenly, a wave of ravens filled the sky, until day seemed to turn into pitch black night. Itachi's trademark animals remained deathly silent, an ominous symbol made all the more striking by the unnatural quiet of their passing. His brother was involved. An unknown part of him sighed a small breath of relief. For all his blustering of independence and capability, it was undeniable that things would turn out much better if Itachi was watching over them.

Fortunately, the people that witnessed Itachi's genjutsu rarely survived to tell of it. The connection between a raven and ill tidings was far more pervasive.

"Onryo..." one of the nearby ninja muttered fearfully. [2]

Sasuke understood. Using some sort of technique exclusive to the Mooners, Hinata was convincing them that she was a ghost of vengeance. It was almost humorous how unwilling they were to accept the simple fact that Hinata could use more chakra now. The Uchiha felt the first embers of a cold rage for the ex-princess's sake. These idiots were willing to believe in even the supernatural before the possibility of her strength. But their close-mindedness was to her advantage.

Even if her strategy was utterly ridiculous.

And that was why it might actually work. Because what kingdom would try to declare war over a ghost? The Moon Kingdom would become the laughing stock of the world.

That was something he was all too happy to help perpetuate.

"Hey," he called to the nearest Hyuuga. "What are you guys attacking? There's nothing there."

The Mooner regarded him for a moment, battling apprehension and disgust.

"What do you mean?" he sneered. Sasuke looked towards Hinata, eyes flickering over her as if he couldn't see her. "Answer me!" The prince bit back a groan of pain when the Hyuuga's kick landed against his ribs.

"I mean you're all going crazy. You're all talking to thin air, for kami's sake," Sasuke spat back. "Must have never had a mission in the desert, if you're all succumbing to desert mirages."

Given their stricken expressions, he was right. Though, it was a testament to how shaken they all were that they actually seemed to consider such a suggestion of Hinata's nonexistence. All he needed was to plant such an idea.

The Hyuuga he spoke with turned back to the crowd, whispering the revelation that Sasuke couldn't see Hinata. The tiny seed Sasuke tossed out had branched out into an enormous poison oak within moments.

Such was the festering power of fear and doubt.

"The Sun brat can't see her!"

"It's genjutsu. Sharingan probably cancelled whatever cheap illusion is over us."

Hinata pinpointed the person who spoke the last theory. He dropped to his knees with a groan.

"If your small minds are so needy..." She flicked her fingers at Sasuke. He immediately understood and startled in fake surprise. He stared at her, as if only seeing her just now. The prince had already rid himself of his cuffs and ties, but kept his arms positioned as if he were still tied.

Hinata rushed at Sasuke with cold eyes and gripped him by his throat.

"Is this the kind of trash you've let into Moon borders?" she hissed as she leaned in. The veins fanning out from her eyes made her look demonic and insane, nothing like the shy, lovely girl he'd known.. Hinata pinned the other Hyuuga with a disgusted glare. "Your standards have deteriorated." Sasuke's eyes widened when she suddenly lashed out with her naginata, knocking down the post he was supposed to tied to with the blunt end of the weapon. The force knocked Sasuke flat on his back.

Maybe it was sluggishness from his injuries, maybe it was the speed of her attack. Either way, it took him several moments before the pain registered. He looked down, and realized that she'd actually cut him. Blood was everywhere.

"Wha..." he gurgled. He thought this was supposed to be a ruse.

"There will be no witnesses," she said with a sneer. She stepped over him with a sniff and turned to face the others. "Leave."

"But..."

Hinata formed another seal. She nudged Sasuke's form with the toe of her boot. "The desert will take his body. You will give me my peace or I will take it. Leave!"

To Sasuke's surprise, the Hyuuga lurched like puppets attached to strings. And then they began to walk away, several pausing only to gather the limp figures of their comrades. What was going on? He tried to crane his head, only to have Hinata push him back down with a gentle foot.

"_Stay down_. _Trust me_."

The wound across his chest stung, but despite the heat of their surroundings, the blood flow was already slowing. She had aimed to injure for minimal damage.

They stayed like that for several long minutes: Sasuke on his back, and Hinata standing over him with a foot carefully placed on his shoulder. The sun burned them, but they stood as still as statues.

Then Hinata gingerly removed her foot. "They're finally gone," she breathed. "Thank kami."

Her knees bent under her and she started to fall. Somehow, Sasuke pushed himself up to his feet and caught her. Even in his weakened state, it took little effort to hold her. This didn't feel like the build of the woman who'd stood against an entire army of ninja and came out the clear victor. In his mind, it only emphasized just how frail and tiny she really was, how easily those Mooners could have killed her.

And most of all, how much of a badass his girl really was.

She was avoiding his gaze, staring guiltily at the blood soaking his shirt. "_I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry_."

"You did what you had to, you idiot," he sneered hoarsely. Hinata looked at him, and realizing that he didn't fault her, smiled brilliantly up at him. Sasuke's legs felt weak, and he kneeled so she leaned against his bent knees.

"An idiot whose love is still alive," she corrected softly as she reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

They both paused.

It was the first either one of them had put their affection in finite words. Sasuke was speechless. Her smile faltered, and uncertainly, she began to withdraw her hand.

At a loss, Sasuke caught her hand and placed a lingering kiss to her palm. Then he pressed their intertwined hands to his cheek. There was so much he wanted to tell her - _you're beautiful even with sand in your hair, don't ever make me worry you stupid girl, don't you dare scare me like that again, I think I might love you _- and it was all stuck in his throat like dust. He was left simply staring at her like a fool.

But she understood, because then Hinata stroked his cheek with her thumb reassuringly and she was smiling again.

It was like a balm for all of his hurts. Even though he was so thirsty that drowning would be a luxury, he didn't want this moment to end.

Naturally, that was when he saw Naruto running towards them out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't slow down his approach to give them a little more time alone, Sasuke was going to _fucking punch his stomach through his spine_.

Unfortunately, Hinata noticed the direction of his glare, and struggled out of his arms. They realized that neither would be able to stand without the other's help, and leaned against each other. A small consolation prize, in Sasuke's opinion.

Naruto ran towards them, skidding to a stop and sending sand everywhere. The others followed not far behind. Naruto looked at them, showing uncharacteristic restraint. Normally, he would be yelling about some idiotic thing by now. Instead, his blue eyes flickered to Hinata questioningly. Sasuke realized with some shock that Naruto was actually unconsciously looking to Hinata for guidance.

"All clear," she said softly.

Naruto inhaled before he started. "Bastard! You're so weak! How the hell could you let yourself get captured like that?" Sasuke gave his teammate an unamused look, even though he knew it was how the blond showed his concern. And apparently, Hinata had given Naruto permission to scream like they were on opposing sides of the desert, not a mere arm's span away.

Sasuke took the chance to reach over and swat Naruto over the head.

All three of them pretended to ignore how even that minute movement had him fighting for balance.

"Dead-Last. Get me some water before I die," the prince rasped. "Otherwise you're really in trouble."

"Trouble for what?" Sakura questioned. Along with Sai and Shikamaru, they approached the group. The medic's worried green eyes scanned Hinata and Sasuke.

"For trying to kill me," Sasuke complained. "Seriously, someone give me some water." His throat was beginning to feel like someone had force fed him a cactus.

It was a mark on how shaken Sakura was when she didn't yell at him. She handed him her waterskin and mutely began scanning for the worst injuries to heal. While she fussed over Sasuke, Shikamaru turned a questioning eye to Hinata.

"What happened?"

It was the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. Even Sasuke wasn't too certain on what exactly happened.

Hinata just shook her head. "Nothing important. Absolutely nothing for you to worry about. It's all over now." A faint alarm sounded in Sasuke's head at the strange choice of words, but she was smiling so sweetly that he quickly forgot about his misgivings. Hinata pointed to one of the abandoned tents. "Lady Ino is in there."

There was a pause, and then Shikamaru was walking - no, almost running - for the indicated tent. He entered, and minutes later, reappeared with Ino leaning on his arm. Other than looking a little worse for wear, she seemed perfectly healthy.

A heavy sort of silence descended on the group as Shikamaru and Ino approached them. Hinata turned to them, and then pushed away from Sasuke. She wavered but stood firm before the pair. Despite the Yamanaka's ragged appearance, a closed expression hid all her thoughts as she swept icy blue eyes over the Hyuuga's exhausted visage.

They stared at each other. It was almost more uncomfortable than Sasuke's injuries. The prince had sensed the drastic change in their relationship, and it was all too obvious it had to do with his betrothal. Only consideration of Hinata's part in this kept him from barking out a sharp command to fill the awkward tension.

"Lady Yamanaka," Hinata finally greeted with polite half-smile. "I am glad you are safe."

An odd emotion flashed through Ino's eyes before she pursed her lips. She merely nodded and looked away. She seemed in a trance until she forced her gaze to Sakura.

"Well?" she asked, cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms. One elegant eyebrow lifted in question. "Forehead, you're not even going to say anything? I almost died and the best you can do is goggle at me." Ino sniffed and brushed the dust from her arm. "I know how beautiful I am, but the staring is getting a m-"

Sakura tackled her with a hug.

"Shut it, Ino-Pig! Clearly you're okay if you can still spout that crap!"

Sasuke stopped paying attention. The same bundle of pity and anger rose in his throat, buzzing like a hive of wasps. Hinata deserved far better than apathy from Ino, especially after the ex-princess had risked her life.

But even the prince knew better than to pick a fight with the damsel-in-distress of the group out in the open. He swallowed his disapproval. The others swept the Hyuuga camp of any Sun Kingdom presence while Sakura healed his wounds. When the medic was satisfied that none of the members of the party were going to immediately keel over and die, she gave the okay for them to start heading out.

* * *

><p>Night was falling fast, but all of them bursting into Sado would be far too suspicious. Instead, the group agreed to camp overnight. The main priority was getting away from the Moon Kingdom. The high concentration of jounin in the group was more than sufficient to handle any maneuver away from bandits.<p>

Hinata directed them to a more secluded set of rock formations where only a few coyotes would likely discover them. Even the more gregarious members of the group were subdued, leaving everyone in a silence punctuated only by the noises of setting up camp. But there was only so much to do for the camp, and Sasuke found himself staring at Hinata across the low fire, simply waiting for something. Everyone could sense that they had been part of a pivotal event, but no one could tell if things were turning for better or for worse.

Sakura took it upon herself to finish patching up the minor injuries incurred by the group, a sign of her anxiety. No one had missed the alarming redness on Hinata's hands. While she refused to divulge what she'd done back there with the Hyuuga, the chakra burns told no lies. Hinata had risked her entire chakra system to save Sasuke. Especially given the delicate condition of hers, chakra exhaustion was doubly dangerous.

The lump in Sasuke's throat made it hard to breathe. While his life was threatened often, he'd grown used to it. But the endless worry for a far more fragile life was a new feeling for the prince, and he disliked the sensation immensely.

Long blond hair caught his eye, and he looked up to see Ino walking across camp. At least he'd been grateful.

"Yamanaka." Ino turned and upon seeing who was calling her, smiled flirtatiously.

"Prince Sasuke," she said with a titter. "I'm so grateful to my hero."

"Drop the act," he ordered. "You may have your betrothal but I will feel no affection for you. And Hinata had a far greater part in your rescue than I did."

The blond blinked, shocked beyond words. She attempted a coy smile, but it only manifested into a grimace. Then her shoulders slumped in defeat, and she obeyed. The vacant shine to her eyes faded, replaced by agonized anger.

Ino looked like her heart had been breaking for a long, long time.

"Yes, we are betrothed. Do you understand what that means, your highness?" Ino pressed on before Sasuke could snap out another bad-tempered barb. "Your current situation is dire enough that the king was forced to agree to the strongest alliance he could find. And he didn't pick the first airhead he saw, Prince Sasuke." She converged on him, looking like she was torn between tears or a tantrum. The Uchiha found himself resisting the urge to step back.

"All these years, I've sacrificed everything that I am to be worthy as a bride to the crown prince. Even my life. After all that, do you think I care that you don't _like_ me?" She shook her head, as if trying to shake all the thoughts from her mind. Ino pinned him with a haunted look. Her voice had been getting progressively louder, but her next words came out in a barely audible whisper. "And I'm only the symptom, not the disease" Her eyes flicked towards Hinata, and his gaze followed.

Sakura was healing Hinata's hand, likely chakra burns from overuse. Hinata had rolled up her sleeves, revealing slim, pale forearms. Even by the faint glow of Sakura's medical chakra, the star-shaped scar from her time in the Sun Palace dungeons was too easy to see. She would have to had bled a lot to get that kind of mark. How many more marred her?

The feeling of uncomfortable pity and restless discontent was back. Seeing Hinata hurt again and again despite his best efforts to protect her was beginning to wear on his stubborn pride. The insult of Ino reminding him of his responsibility was almost insignificant.

"Keeping Hinata will kill her, if not everyone else as well. I hope you realize that, Sasuke," Ino added gently. He was still staring at Hinata's arm. When he glanced back at the Yamanaka, the blond had already left.

* * *

><p>There was no rush to return to Ganpon after Sasuke sent a report with Mozou. With all of them safe and relatively unharmed, the group opted on getting a few full night's sleep at the various inns set aside especially for traveling Sun soldiers. Every member of the group, to some degree, sensed the anxiety of impending events. The facts were there, regardless of how the matter was viewed. <em>When<em> the Moon Kingdom put the pieces together, they would not be able to avoid a war. Hinata's show minimized nearly all casualties, but ultimately, it only worked to buy them time to prepare.

Hinata laid in her bed, hands clasped over her stomach, and staring up at the blue-black darkness of the ceiling of her room at the inn. She was relieved that Ino had insisted on separate rooms. The noblewoman still refused to speak more than the most basic niceties to her. While Ino's distance stung, she was thankful for the obvious maneuver to keep Sasuke and her apart. Hinata knew she needed the chance to think clearly and she needed to do so alone. Sharing the room with anyone would muddle her thoughts. Especially Sasuke.

Not that she nor Ino needed to be worried about him. Sasuke had been avoiding her since Ino's rescue a few days ago. While the prince seemed to act no differently, Hinata could sense his subtle signals for her to stay away. It was in the way his eyes didn't warm when their gazes met, and the way his shoulders angled slightly away from her when she walked near him, and a hundred little signs in his body language.

That was the smart thing for Sasuke to do. Hinata could understand such logic. She'd made the promise to fight for him, and she will, always and always. But only if he wanted her to. If the prince had come to his senses and decided he no longer wanted her, Hinata would not bother him. She would not be the obstacle.

But that didn't stop the hurt from digging into her chest like claws each time she noticed it. A dark, possessive voice noted resentfully how unfair it was that he would discard her like this after she'd risked so much for him. And each time after she'd think that, Hinata would quash that voice ruthlessly, berating herself for being so unreasonable.

She shouldn't even be going back with the group, not after the fiasco of Ino's rescue mission. And Itachi had seen it all too, if his ravens were any indication. But Hinata was beginning to discover the selfish part of herself, and couldn't help but hope that there was some way to see her happy ending. It was a foolish way of thinking.

Hinata was exhausted, but sleep would not take her easily. She sat up with a great inhale and kicked backed her covers with a little growl of frustration. No one was around to be impressed by her little tantrum. With a small sigh, Hinata put on her slippers and padded to the window. She slid it open, letting the chilly breeze wash over her face.

The moon hung low and bright over the horizon, spilling light over the floorboards of her room. Everything had a blue-tinged cast, as if she were looking far into the past. Hinata looked out to the dark outlines of the trees around the inn, feeling old and tired despite the smell of newness and life in the spring air. A movement caught her eye.

"Please be careful," she called. "The rest of us will make sure she's safe."

Shikamaru froze. Then he stood from his crouch while grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome woman". He'd been in the process of slinking away.

"You aren't going to ask where I'm going?"

Hinata bit her lip. But her previous conversation with him was still vivid in her mind. "It's not really my business." She had an idea. The strange gleam in the Nara's eyes during their discussion of the Akatsuki had frightened her. But even though she was an outsider, she would grieve for the lazy ninja if anything happened to him. And she knew that Ino would cry.

Shikamaru huffed. Then to her surprise, he stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding trees.

"Would you confirm something for me? That day Asuma was killed...it was you who helped us, wasn't it?" Hinata tensed and the other shook his head. "We've got this building to ourselves. Anyone who can overhear already knows who you are."

Hinata gripped the windowsill. Then she nodded.

"Yes, that was me."

"I see." Shikamaru averted his eyes in thought. He looked up after a short while, with a shockingly closed expression. "Thank you. But you should disappear."

Hinata gaped at him, shocked at his sudden coldness.

"That day you found us," Shikamaru said slowly. "It was after a battle against an Akatsuki member named Hidan. Not the bandits the recently closed records claimed. Lord Sarutobi Asuma did not die by accident."

Sarutobi...The family name was hauntingly familiar. The face of the plucky stable boy came to Hinata's mind. Sarutobi Konohamaru. That would mean that he was of noble birth. A noble born did not work and sleep in the palace stables for fun.

"Is he the only one left?"

Shikamaru's dark expression was all the answer she needed.

"Historically, the Sarutobi were one of the greatest supporters of the Uchiha, and vice versa," the jounin added. "Do you understand?"

She understood all too well. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if the same faction that was targeting Sasuke was behind the decline of the Sarutobi as well.

"I think I do," she replied. A Hyuuga was already barely tolerable, but a traitorous princess would be disastrous given the Uchiha's position. Her Sun Kingdom friends were embroiled neck deep in political turmoil, and her presence was the chakra spark to detonate the explosion tag. She wasn't welcome here. "But I think you're the one who doesn't understand." Hinata continued before Shikamaru could reply. "You know your friends will grieve for you. She'll cry."

Shikamaru stared. He blinked for a few moments. Then he snorted and shook his head.

"She would, wouldn't she? Troublesome woman," he agreed fondly.

"Good luck," she whispered. He headed back to his side of the inn, and then turned back to peruse her.

"You too," he said. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to say something more, but he only twisted his mouth into an annoyed expression and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"You should get going if you plan to return before morning," a voice noted. Both Hinata and Shikamaru whipped their heads in the direction of the newcomer, ready to fight. Sasuke stepped into the clearing, smirking slightly at their inability to detect him.

"Your highness," Shikamaru acknowledged almost guiltily. He'd been caught sneaking off, after.

"Dead-Last and Sakura are waiting for you," the prince said offhandedly. "Don't die."

Shikamaru's lips quirked. "I won't." He bowed, lower than necessary, and then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata stared, determined, at the spot where Shikamaru had been, watching the last leaf float down to the ground. She was sharply aware of the fact that Sasuke was there, looking up at her, studying her.

Slowly, reluctantly, Hinata let her eyes meet his. He stood in the middle of the clearing with his hands in his pockets. The wind played in his hair, tugging his bangs into the paleness of his face like slashes of ink on paper. Despite the camouflage of his dark uniform, she could tell that his shoulders were relaxed and turned to her. His gaze was warm. Hinata found herself forgiving him instantly, with little regard to her hurt feminine dignity. That was the effect of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi," he said softly, almost shyly.

"Hi," Hinata replied. She leaned forward on her elbows, and the breeze caught the long locks of her dark hair. The strands reached out, as if straining towards the prince standing beneath her window. "You should be resting," she added, at a loss for other words.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." More silence.

"Me too," she agreed needlessly. The awkwardness was making her teeth curl. While she wanted nothing more than to leap out of the window and fall into Sasuke's arms without a worry in the world, Hinata knew she could never have that luxury. Despite that her heart was full enough to burst, she could never accept him if he was here by some twisted sense of duty. She had her pride too.

"Do you remember what you promised me back in Sado?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed.

"I will hold you to th-"

A loud knock behind her interrupted him. Hinata motioned for Sasuke to wait before she went to the door. It was Sai, accompanied by the expressionless face of the Guardian Cat.

"His royal highness, King Uchiha Itachi, has personally arrived," Cat informed her. "He requires your presence at once."

A thousand thoughts clanged in her skull. Hinata steadied her shaking hands on the doorknob and nodded.

"Please let me change." She shut the door and turned around. Sasuke had taken the liberty to climb in through the window. He'd heard everything. "Itachi's here," she whispered.

Hinata could not think of one good reason why the king himself would travel to greet them.

But they both could think of far too many bad ones.

* * *

><p>[1] I'm going with the assumption that the Main Family doesn't just include the immediate family of Hiashi. If that were the case, given the fact that Branch children are Branch, they'd die out in...one generation. If not...ew. My understanding is: Hizashi was Branched because otherwise there would be conflict, so they have to make sure the younger twin knows his place. Also, I'm going with the understanding that there is a LOT of Hyuuga.<p>

[2] Onryo are apparently Japanese ghosts of vengeance. All my knowledge if internet based, fyi.

AN:

-Thanks to the wonderful Rhinst, my ever-patient and hard-working beta-reader!

-Oops. Did not mean to disappear for so long. Real Life's like a hungry, indignant cat - can't ignore it when it demands that you feed it. Unfortunately, Real Life has much bigger claws and a more painful bite. :P Hopefully, I'm back in the game.

-My most difficult chapter to date. I had only a very vague idea of how I was going to make happen the things I wanted to make happen. For example, the entirety of my notes for the rescue scene was: "Hinata somehow pwns them. Somehow? " Past-Airyo is so helpful, isn't she? If things are stretching the seams of believability...well, you are reading the fanfic of a series about a boy with a demon in his belly...so teehee?

-Btw, I've received notice of lovely (fan)fanart! (Cue long fangirl scream here) The wonderful Warrior-of-Ruin drew some gorgeous concept art of Itachi and Sasuke in armor. Go shower her with love and praise! Links are in my profile.

-I'm thinking of posting a timeline of Hinata's past soon. Watch out for that. :D

-Not much to say, since I'm trying this new thing where I put what I want to say in the actually story itself rather than dumping all my thoughts in the AN. But do tell me what you think! This is a learning experience for me and your reviews are how I can tell if I'm completely insane or just enough to tell a good story. :P


	18. Chapter 18

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who murdered her father. _

_With the loss of the alliance with the Sun Kingdom, and therefore her betrothal to the Sun King, the princess lost her leverage. In the eyes of the elders, she was all weight and no pull. Useless. _

_And useless things should be discarded. _

_The princess knew this herself, so she went to see the Moon King. She found him in the private royal gardens the late Moon Queen had cherished. _

"_Father, for the better of the kingdom, I think you should move me to the Branch family," she said. He seemed pained and annoyed by her request, but the princess knew she needed to do this. She'd created too much trouble. "My presence brings the kingdom and the Hyuuga -"_

_The princess never got the chance to reveal her true thoughts to her father. _

_A flash tag filled the garden with light. The princess and king staggered, their sensitive eyes blinded. The princess's lack of reliance on her Byakugan was the only reason she heard the hiss of the blade behind her. She managed to turn and deflect the blade with the small tanto she carried with her. Spots filled her vision, and she couldn't tell between the moving bodies who was who. There were too many of them, blurs of black and red and movement. She could hear strains of her father's voice, but it was lost in the cacophony._

_And she had to strike, to fight for her life. She dodged the blows, knocking away weapons that left bruises on her arms. The princess felt an opening, and dug her blade deep into soft, vulnerable flesh. A grunt of pain, and then warm blood gushed over her hands._

_Then strangely, the attackers seemed to disappear into thin air. _

_When the princess's eyesight came back, she was alone, kneeling before the still figure of the king. Her tanto was embedded in his chest. She stared at her hands, more crimson than white. Her fingers began to shake uncontrollably._

_Before the blood on the princess's hands could even cool, guards had filled the garden. Rough hands dragged her to the dungeons. She let them manhandle her, still unable to accept that her father was gone. _

_For far too long, the princess had nothing but grief and guilt to keep her company in the consuming darkness of the dungeons. She couldn't see the red staining her hands, but it burned her like poison. Even the squeaks of the rats seemed to accuse her. She hardly knew the difference between day and night anymore, and more so, t__he difference between reason and insanity. She could only think of how she deserved to disappear, how she deserved punishment. _

_The princess was almost ecstatic when someone on the elder council came to condemn her. A strange man with an x-shaped scar on his chin followed the councilman. Clearly, cruelly, they explained the damage the king's death wrought on the people. __Such a powerful man as the Moon King should not have been felled by an ambush. Her presence had been the weakening factor. _

"_You have a choice, Princess," the councilman said. "Take the blame and keep the Hyuuga strong, or let the kingdom crumble in your name." _

_And so, the princess chose disgrace for the sake of peace._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"Enter."<p>

Hinata obeyed. Itachi's room was set up just like all the other rooms of the inn, yet it was as if she was intruding into a secret place. The king was looking out the window, with his back to her. He hadn't even found the time to remove his elaborate traveling cloak, and it made his figure seem even more intimidating. Itachi should have looked out of place against the rustic feel of his surroundings, but Hinata only got the sense that this was yet another domain that belonged to him.

Itachi didn't turn around until Hinata had reached the middle of the room. The flickering lamps cast long shadows on his features, and Hinata wasn't certain if it was just the lighting or the king really was that exhausted.

"Your highness?" she prompted.

"Itachi," he corrected absently. "I am tired of silly courtesies."

Itachi's uncharacteristic acknowledgement of their birthrights confused Hinata. "I don't understand," she finally said. "What would warrant you to travel so far in the middle of the night?"

The king lifted an eyebrow.

"You," he replied shortly. He didn't clarify. Instead, he leaned back against the windowsill and studied her carefully. "I wonder if you recall the day our betrothal was nullified."

"I do."

He made a neutral noise. "And what did I tell you?"

"'Prayer is no use if you do not act'," she quoted. He smiled slightly.

"Good memory. But what about before that?"

Hinata gave him a searching look, trying to discern what the king was trying to lead her to. He firmly held back any explanations or hints.

"You wished for peace," she replied. "That we may be the catalysts of our era."

"Indeed." Itachi nodded as he pushed away from the window and approached her. He stopped less than an arm span away from her. "I am curious to know your thoughts on that."

Hinata took a bewildered step back from him. She'd grown familiar with the distant straightforwardness of the king. This new atmosphere of bait and tease was unsettling. She gathered that he wanted her to find the hidden meaning, but what was it?

"I...I..." She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean by that."

She couldn't tell if he was disappointed or pleased or even apathetic to her failure at perception.

"The Moon Kingdom has threatened war. They know that you are alive and allied with us." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected them to act so quickly. What tipped them off? Itachi answered the silent question with an inclination of his head. "Yes, I too suspect that someone may have given them guidance. However, that is not a topic of discussion between us. While most of our contracts are long null, harboring a fugitive would never be overlooked. Especially when said fugitive was blamed for the death of a king and used clan secrets to turn on her family. In many ways, the act is just as much an intention for war as attempting to murder one of their royal family."

It shook Hinata to hear her misdeeds spoken so bluntly. She could have justified to herself that she hadn't taken a life despite the setup for conflict, that she was trying to save a loved one, and a thousand other things. But her victories could never erase the simple fact that she had acted aggressively towards her own clan members, her own family.

Hinata really had turned into a traitor.

_They turned on you first. _

The argumentative voice in the back of her mind was beginning to sound a lot like Sasuke. Hinata shook her head of her thoughts. Now was not the time.

"So is there no way to stop this war?" she asked. Hinata already knew where he was leading to. She already knew the answer to the problem Itachi laid before her. She needed to go. But she still had to ask.

Itachi looked at her.

"I have several options. But all those are ultimately determined by what choice you make," he said as he passed her a scroll. She stole one last curious glance at him before she opened it. The solemn eyes of her portrait stared back at her out of a 'Wanted' poster. Except there was no bounty, only an updated description of her. A stark, red "S" was stamped at the top right corner.

The lack of bounty meant the highest priority. It was an order meant for not only hunter-nin, but all the soldiers of the kingdom. If issued, she would be marked an S-class criminal, to be actively hunted down for immediate extermination by all ninja and samurai alike. After public beheading, this was the next surest death sentence.

"I don't understand," she said faintly. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping it was only a scare tactic, another manipulative act and not the final drop of the axe itself.

"You do," he assured her calmly. "But you are afraid to believe in the accuracy of your conclusion."

"It's not fear," she said quietly. "I...I just..."

"Just cannot believe that I would be so cruel, so callous?"

"O-of course not!" Even as she said it, Hinata inwardly winced. She had disagreed too quickly to be truthful.

The corner of the king's mouth quirked slightly, and he looked eerily like Sasuke. "You were always a terrible liar. You need not pretend. I admit that I have an ulterior motive."

Ulterior motives implied a darker purpose. What could be darker than handing her a death sentence?

"And what purpose is that?" What was a fate worse than even death?

He extended his hand to her.

"Hinata. Become my wife."

She stared at him, searching for some sign of an illusion. But it was only him and her and this room that suddenly seemed too small for the both of them.

Itachi's expression was open, and for the first time, he was letting her see what he thought of her. Hinata's whole being trembled. Her epiphany occurred far too late, and hurt all the more for its delay.

All these years, she'd never dared to interpret his parting words as more than empty courtesies. He must have suspected the darker events planned for her and had offered her refuge in the only way he could with so many witnesses. She'd ignored all the nuances of Itachi's words. Hinata may as well have slapped him in the face. No wonder he had seemed so cold and angry when she first reappeared before him.

And it was a wonder that he still wanted her. One of the strongest men in the kingdom - no, likely the world - had chosen her, of all people. The power she held in her hands burned now that she was cognizant of it.

With what Itachi relayed to her, staying with Sasuke would surely bring the plague of war and death. To the rest of the world, a spoiled, inexperienced crown prince only five years younger than the king was redundant. Hinata would be a burden on her friends, on Itachi, and on Sasuke. On herself. No matter how they might say differently.

But Itachi would and could move entire kingdoms for her. Even the king's enemies could not deny his influence. A relationship between them would mean the world would kneel before them. Instead of war, the Moon Kingdom would surely be scrambling to take advantage of her, to squeeze every last bit of usage out of her for chance to conquer this kingdom. She could stay and bask in the wonderful warmth of the Sun Kingdom. She would be saved.

This was the difference between a king and a prince.

She would know peace by his side. She could love him, this man who'd quietly waited for her for so long.

Hinata took Itachi's hand.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced back and forth in Hinata's room. His warring worries were jumbled in his head, leaving him restless and angry. They were taking too long. Despite his complete trust in Itachi's ability to keep her safe, Sasuke couldn't shake the weight of something foreboding hanging over him. Countless scenarios filled his mind, until the prince wanted to scream in an attempt to disperse them like scavenging birds.<p>

He felt Hinata's chakra and was across the room in three strides. He yanked open the door. Hinata jumped in shock, her hand hovering where the doorknob had been.

"What'd Itachi want?" he demanded. He studied her carefully, searching for any signs of distress. There was no redness nor wetness to her eyes, no flush to her cheeks, and no trembling of the hands. Good. Hinata did not appear hurt nor distressed, and only seemed to appear mildly confused.

Hinata gave a little shake of her head. "He just wanted to clarify my position in the recent events." She looked at him with those lovely moon eyes and smiled as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "But everything will be okay. I think it's not as bad as we thought." There was an off quality to her tone that made Sasuke suspicious.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Hinata just giggled slightly, eyes bright and shining.

"Don't be suspicious of a good thing, Sasuke," she scolded. "Itachi's making it okay."

Hinata was a terrible liar. He'd know if she wasn't being truthful. The prince looked deep into her eyes and the strange knot in his stomach unraveled. Things were going to be okay. For once, it seemed like things were finally happening the way the prince wanted to. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

"So the Mooners did buy your act?"

She just smiled, radiantly and beautifully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"_Everything is okay. We can finally be together_."

If the prince had any doubts about her intentions, those thoughts faded to white when she laid fluttery kisses along his jawline. Her fingers tickled the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, and that tiny gesture ignited a desire greater than Sasuke had ever known.

He pulled her to him and she leaned into him, willing and lovely and all his.

Only his.

It was too easy to lose himself in Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat next to him on the bed, hypnotized by the rise and fall of Sasuke's bare chest in the slow pattern of slumber. The moonlight surrounded her bed, cloaking them like a protective shield. This place was their oasis away from the harsh sunlight of reality. Even asleep, her prince had a faint, disapproving frown on his face. Her heart hurt with how much she could love such a tiny detail about him. Her eyes traced his features, memorizing the face of her lover.<p>

Yes. Lover.

Hinata blushed and hugged herself, suddenly uncomfortably aware of her nakedness under the covers. She certainly wasn't a princess anymore, in every sense of the word. Princesses were supposed to be chaste maidens before they married princes and became queens. Until tonight, she realized that a small part of her still considered herself a princess of the Moon Kingdom, someone who should remain virginal simply for the sake of a contract, a body whose conditions are solely dictated by the gains of others. Slowly, unconsciously, Sasuke had helped her cast away any lingering ties she had with her past over the past few months.

Her revelation left her giddy with a rush of freedom. She didn't need to live up to being a princess. She only needed to live up to being Hinata. That was enough if she had Sasuke by her side.

She leaned over, letting her hair curtain their faces from the world, and pressed a soft, affectionate kiss on his brow. Then she did the same with his eyes, his temples, his nose, his chin, and then finally, his lips. She rested her forehead to his.

A sob escaped her.

_Hinata took Itachi's hand. Gently, but firmly, she pushed his hand away. _

"_I can't," she said, silently pleading for the king to understand. "I can't do that to you." It would solve almost everything. She could stay in the Sun Kingdom. She could be with her new friends. She would never have to worry about running for her life. Itachi would make it possible, because he was the genius king. But she would be with a man she didn't love. _

_And Hinata wasn't sure if she could stay at his side when Sasuke would also be there._

_Tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. That would be too much of an indignity for the king._

"_I see," he said neutrally. There was no indication on his thoughts. He had closed everything from her yet again. That brief moment when he'd extended his hand towards her was all Itachi would allow her._

_The king pivoted and faced the window. The moonlight was pale and thin, almost washed out completely from the dancing flames in the fireplace. It was like fire and water - the sun and the moon - were battling on the floorboards of this tiny, ordinary room. _

"_Ita-" Hinata cut herself off, sensing that addressing the king by his first name would only pile on the insults she'd dealt him. "Your highness?" Itachi sighed and turned back around. He looked resigned. _

"_Thank you for making my choice, Hinata. If that is your answer, I assume you've made your choice as well." _

It hurt all the more because, ultimately, it had been her choice between two impossible paths.

She'd lied to Sasuke. Hinata was a terrible liar, but for her prince's sake, she could. She had to if she was to save him from the disastrous path he would choose. Hinata knew that her dear, spoiled, stubborn prince would try to follow her.

Tears fell on Sasuke's face, beading like jewels on his skin. Then everything blurred out from the tears burning her eyes. Hinata let herself weep openly, with little hiccups that shook her entire body.

Sasuke wouldn't be woken by her anyways. She could say her goodbyes in peace.

_Hinata walked back towards her room in a daze. Her limbs felt like they were injected with lead, the only things keeping her reeling mind from floating into nothingness. _

"_Hinata." _

"_Lady Ino," she said absently as she walked past the blond noblewoman. It was her bad timing that would have her passing Ino's door just as the Yamanaka decided to wake, but she couldn't muster up the energy to be polite. _

"_Wait." _

_Hinata ignored her. She couldn't look at Ino right now. Not when she resented everything that the noblewoman stood for. It wasn't due to petty things like their fight or anything. Hinata still cared for the flighty blond, but she couldn't ignore the vast contrast of their positions. Ino was the betrothed of Sasuke, the girl whose marriage to the Uchiha prince will be celebrated throughout the kingdom. Hinata was the traitor, the enemy, the girl whose connection with the same prince will be damned by everyone. _

"_You're leaving, aren't you?" The blunt inquiry shook Hinata out of her thoughts and she finally let Ino have her attention. The blond looked uncomfortable and worried. She played with the pale fabric of her nightgown. "I saw Itachi and his Guardians from my window." _

"_Then you probably can guess what happened," Hinata said with a bitter twist of her mouth. She let their conversation fade to nothingness. Hinata studied the floor and gathered every ounce of restraint in her. She looked up at Ino. "Could you help me? Could you distract Sasuke? He'll meet you in your room." _

_Ino stared at her. "You're not going to even say goodbye?" _

"_It'll be easier this way," Hinata said mercilessly. She couldn't let herself succumb to the hurt, because then there will be no way to stop it. She'll cry when she was far, far away from here. _

"_I can't let you do that. Wait here." Ino darted back into her room. She returned before Hinata could regain her senses and leave. The noblewoman pressed a small velvet drawstring bag into her hands. _

"_From my days as a kunoichi," Ino confessed as Hinata pulled a locket from the pouch. "...my leader gave that to me. Stupid man melted down his old tobacco tin as a joke... " The ex-princess stared at her and Ino shook herself out of her reminisce. "Inside are two compartments - one with a salve and one with pills. You take the pill and put the salve on your lips. The more you put on your lips, the faster he'll go to sleep. Once he's asleep, he won't wake for at least a day."_

"_Are you...?" Hinata trailed off. Ino sniffed. Neither of them commented on how the gesture sounded more like she was about to cry than a gesture of disdain._

"_I'm a generous noble," she said with shrug. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "You should go," Ino reminded her gently. _

Hinata wiped the drugged salve from her lips with the back of her hand, hating the greasy feel of it on her skin. She forced herself to rise from the bed. It felt like her body was moving underwater. Every fiber of her being was fighting her as she pulled on her traveling clothes and packed the rest of her meagre belongings.

She needed to go.

The sky was beginning to lighten, touched by the same shades of pink and purple as the sunset before which she and Sasuke had promised to fight for each other. Too bad neither of them specified it as fighting to be with the other. Hinata was still fighting for his life, but she was taking her battle where she couldn't see him.

Hinata backed away with her palm pressed hard against her mouth, as if it could hold back all the agony inside her. Each step to the door was another pulse of a dying heart, each beat slower and more difficult than the last.

She found herself distracted by the long lines of his hands above the covers. Those hands had held her, protected her, caressed her, and cherished her as if she was the most precious thing to him. He'd traced her scars like beautiful decorations. He'd cupped her face, and kissed her so tenderly, and then linked their fingers, palm to palm...

Hinata smiled tremulously against the hand she pressed to her mouth even as her vision blurred with tears. She'd managed to live a lifetime of moments with Sasuke in the space of a few months, traversing the full range of apathy to love.

Before him, she'd let herself hide away in the colorless world of indifference. It was easier not to care. It was still easier not to care, but like how the prince approached any other obstacle in his life, Sasuke had forced his way into her heart with a sneer that belied the tenderness of his kisses. It was the most bittersweet, most cursed blessing to have met him.

She realized her feet had long stopped moving. She clenched her free hand to her chest, willing her body to obey her. Hinata stood there for several breaths, loving, hurting.

Then she turned and fled, cloak swirling behind her like an anchor pulling her back. Hinata only ran faster. She only had to make it to Itachi's office. Then she will have no more choices, no more options, no more hope.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

This was how a heart broke.

This was how she left Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The Guardians were expecting her, so when Hinata turned the corner, still running, they opened the door for her without further question. She nodded absently in thanks, a habit of courtesy, and Cat nodded back. Somehow, it made her feel a little less alone.<p>

That feeling quickly changed when she entered and the door closed behind her with a low click. Itachi standing in the middle of the room, staring out the window again as if the scenery was the most captivating in all the world. Maybe he wanted to leave this place as well.

"Your highness," Hinata said stiffly. He looked over his shoulder and scanned her with cold eyes. It wasn't hard to notice her mussed hair and bruised lips.

"A child out of wedlock will hold no leverage except hostility," he said in monotone. Hinata flinched as if he'd struck her. Itachi was susceptible to petty human emotions, just like the rest of them. They both knew it was a low blow, especially given her condition.

"I am incapable of carrying a child - a common side-effect of childhood exposure to chakra suppressants," she reminded him harshly. "While it was hidden from everyone else but me and my father, you were also made well aware of that."

Itachi closed his eyes for a long moment. "My apologies," he admitted. "That was callous of me."

Hinata paused, realizing how ludicrous their conversation was becoming. An insensitive comment was hardly the crux of their problems. She just shook her head, dismissing his apology.

"Make certain you are not in the Sun Kingdom by the next sunrise. The order will be posted in one day. The Guardian Cat will escort you to the border." Hinata nodded numbly, and reached for the door. "Before you leave, I have one more matter."

Then Itachi was standing in front of her before she understood what he'd said. He covered her eyes with one hand; the other hand on the back of her head to keep her still. There was a flare of pain, and before Hinata could utter a cry of panic or shock, he'd withdrawn. Itachi remained expressionless as he returned to his original position. She'd barely even seen him move.

Hinata was afraid to do anything, to find out exactly what he'd done to her. She blinked, testing her chakra pathways with a tendril of energy. Her body felt unchanged. Her eyes were still working.

Finally, she dared to look up at him in a silent question.

"A reactive seal," he answered. "After you walk out this door, you will never be able to meet the eyes of a Sharingan-user without severe repercussions."

"P-pardon?" Hinata felt like she was barely surviving one level of hell, only to realize there was another level after that.

"Should you ever dare to test it, endless fire will be set on you. It applies to any person who has ever activated their Sharingan," the king continued as if she hadn't spoken. "So while you will be able to look into Sai's eyes, for example, you will never be able to meet my foolish little brother's gaze again. Not if you wish to live past your hypothetical reunion."

That was the final gate that slammed shut before her. The choice to leave was hers, but Itachi had bolted the door after her, insuring that she really would never return.

She would never be able to look into Sasuke's eyes and apologize for this.

Hinata grabbed the king's arm with both hands. Itachi let her, angling his head to look at her. She hated him at that moment - hated his monotone, his closed expression, his feigned disinterest, hate the fact that his face could be the last of the Uchiha she could look upon, hated and hated because she couldn't bear the suffering of loving anymore. How could he hide his hurt so easily when she felt like she could shatter?

"Do you remember that wish you owed me for rescuing Lady Ino?" she asked quietly but forcefully. He paused, and then dipped his head once. "Then promise me two things. You owe me at least that much." She had gained the unique courage born in someone so battered by the world that nothing more could touch her. "One: if there is ever, ever a time and place that my presence would not endanger Sasuke, remove this seal."

"I promise."

"Two: promise me that you'll..." Hinata trailed off. The words congealed in her throat and she couldn't say them. She gritted her teeth and continued, fighting through the almost physical pain of her request. "Make him give up on me. Make him forget about the possibility of being with me. Convince him it was just a silly passing infatuation. Convince him of my death if you have to."

Her final request poured out of her like water held back by a dam for too long. Itachi was shocked into silence.

"I want to be able to see him sometimes, however unlikely that is," she whispered. Tears blurred her eyes again and it was a relief that she could no longer witness the pity on his face. "But we both know he would never accept my departure unless he gave up on me."

The king remained motionless.

"Please, Itachi," she begged in a whisper.

His dark eyes softened and then he closed them in acquiesce.

"I will," he sighed. "Just don't look at me like that, Hinata. I am not a good man, so don't hold me to those standards." Itachi shook her off his arm. "We have both attained what we seek."

It was a dismissal, but Hinata refused to obey. If she let him distort this into another administrative meeting, she really would just be another criminal, another face on a worn poster. "You are not a bad man either." She wasn't sure if she meant it as a consolation or an insult. She couldn't find it in herself to be kind right now. "Goodbye, Itachi." Hinata let herself out the door before he could reply.

Cat was waiting outside. Hinata barely spared him a glance as she walked past him. He let her lead and followed like shadow. The halls of the inn were dim and empty as she walked along them. The floor was quiet beneath her footsteps. She'd played a ghost a few days back, but now she really was becoming one. After she exited the inn, there would be no more sign of her left.

Hinata paused when she stepped outside into the soft dawn light. The air smelled of crisp wetness, and the trees in the courtyard were decorated with dewdrops like crystals. This was the kind of background couples should be confessing before. Nature was mocking her. It was so lovely it hurt all the more.

She pulled her hood up, taking what little solace she can in blocking it out and immediately set a brisk pace. If she can just get to the border, she can sequester herself away back into her old ways, sink in hibernation until a time when both kingdoms had forgotten about her. The Sun and Moon Kingdoms will have their peace. Sasuke will be safe. Ino will be safe, and so will Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and the countless other wonderful people she'd met. Her happiness was a pittance compared to theirs.

But no matter how she justified it to herself, it didn't stop her chest from hurting like a physical wound. People talked about heartbreak like it was a singular occurrence. But her heart was breaking again and again, and each time was an agony even greater. It was another pulse, another heartbeat that gave her life even as it killed her. How many more steps would she have to take before it stopped? Yet when it stopped hurting, could she even be considered alive?

Thankfully, the Guardian tailing her didn't try to force any small talk. They walked in silence with only the crunch of dirt and gravel beneath their feet. The road leading to Sado was a lonely forest path, with little civilization in between. The tall pine trees on either side of her swayed in the wind. A bird trilled a low note and the sound echoed amongst the branches.

She looked up to the sky. It had turned into a perfect blue over the past few hours. The angle of the sun suggested it was already early afternoon and she realized that Sasuke wouldn't wake until tomorrow. He wasn't even aware that she was already miles away from him.

Hinata never thought she could feel so small and alone.

"Ah."

It was the first sound that came out of Cat's mouth since the morning. Hinata turned back towards him.

"Guardian Cat, what is the matter?"

The hissing sound of a sword drawn from its sheath answered her. Cat pointed the weapon at her and attacked.

Hinata leaped away from him, arching her head back to let the sword swipe pass dangerously close over her nose. She heard the soft sing of the blade through the air as it caught her hair and a dark lock of it drifted down to the ground. Before the displaced strands could even touch the ground, Hinata had unsheathed her naginata and parried several strikes from Cat.

She didn't have time to feel the sting of Itachi's betrayal.

The Guardian was gaining ground far too quickly. She couldn't give him the chance to use a jutsu. Hinata spun her naginata, briefly forcing him to focus on the blade of it. He darted to the side, and with a deft jab and twist, ripped the weapon out of her hands. It landed behind her with a distant clatter. Hinata only barely managed to get her katana out in time to block Cat's next strike. A screech of metal pierced the air as their blades clashed. Her arms went numb from the force of the blow.

He was much stronger, and too fast. With a hard push, he sent her tripping back over his foot. Cat disarmed her of her katana with a practiced move. She wasn't even worth the waste of chakra to fight. Fear trickled through the haze of adrenaline. Before Hinata could reach for her tanto, he pinned her to the ground with his knees so her arms were trapped. Desperately, she lunged up and headbutted his chin. He grunted in surprise as white sparks filled her vision. But all she managed to do was knock his mask askew. She watched Cat's mask slide off in slow motion, landing on the ground beside her head.

"Sasuke...?" she breathed.

Then she blinked. Instead of the prince, Sai stared down at her with blank eyes. He raised his katana. Sunlight glinted off the silver blade.

Sharp agony lanced through her shoulder and Hinata couldn't help but cry out. But Sai hadn't struck yet. Both of them stared at the black fire that began to consume her right shoulder.

_Endless fire will be set upon you..._

Without further thought, Hinata pushed away from him. She hacked away at her hair and cloak, until all the black fire had fallen to the dirt path. Then she turned and fled. Hinata knew she had no chance, but she still forced her shaky chakra into her limbs, pushing herself to a higher speed.

"Wait." Sai landed in front of her with a hand out to stop her. She made sure to keep her eyes on his feet as she pivoted smoothly around him. He grabbed at her arm and she twisted away, as agile as a deer.

Hinata made it all of three steps further before she was forced to a halt. Black, sinuous creatures of ink blocked her path. She'd been surrounded by ink tigers and they were all tensed to pounce. Hinata dropped into a ready stance, hand gripping the pole of her naginata hard enough to turn her knuckles white. She could feel her pounding heartbeat against her throat.

"Wait," Sai said from behind her. "Please."

Asking a target to stay was an unusually nice way to assassinate someone. Hinata slowly turned on the balls of her feet, keeping her center of gravity low. She focused her eyes on Sai's boots. The skin on her shoulder was tight and hot, blistered by Itachi's black fire. Bits of her tunic seemed to have melded into the burn. Hinata tried not to think on how this was how Itachi meant for her to die.

"What was that?" he asked. Hinata narrowed her eyes in concentration. She hadn't realized how difficult it was to keep her gaze away from a place. As a Byakugan-user, she'd only been preoccupied with broadening her view, not negating a part of it.

"You aren't supposed to have the Sharingan," she said quietly, mind reeling at the degree of deception the Guardian before her managed.

"I don't."

She almost looked up in disbelief, but quickly remembered herself.

"King Itachi wouldn't botch a seal," Hinata countered. "He placed the reactive seal himself. If I look into the eyes of a Sharingan-user, that black fire-"

"Amaterasu," he corrected. Hinata frowned in confusion. "That's the name of the technique. It was coined long before the war that shares that name." Even Sai had pride in his clan, after all. But his interest in the conversation, however strange and irrelevant to his mission, was to her advantage.

"Yes, Amaterasu," she agreed. As she spoke, she slowly shifted so the water flask at her hip was blocked from Sai's sight. The ragged strips of what remained of her cloak would provide some cover. "If I look into the eyes of someone who had activated his Sharingan, I will be hurt by it." Surreptitiously, Hinata began to untie the strips of leather that secured the flask to her belt. It was nerve wracking and difficult with only one hand.

"That's strange," Sai said. Hinata got the sense that he was cocking his head at an angle like a curious dog, albeit a very dangerous one about to rip her throat out. "Amaterasu should have kept on burning until it reduced everything to ashes. It should have killed you."

"Then the king must have incorporated a warning," she replied. "The first time, I will be able to keep my life." The final tie came loose in her fingers. "I don't think I would be -" She burst into action even before she'd finished speaking. She tossed the water flask high up over the ink-tigers blocking her path as she turned to flee. "- so lucky a second time."

She followed after the projectile, and just as it fell to the perfect height, Hinata sliced it in two with a flick of her naginata. She didn't stop running. Water splashed in all directions, showering her and the ink-creatures she darted past.

The water would only slow them for a moment. That was all she needed.

Hinata leaped over them and hit the ground without breaking her stride. Adrenaline made every sensation sharp. She could feel the hum of the chakra driving them behind her, the singed ends of her hair whipping against her neck, the solid feel of her naginata against her palm like an old comrade, and the phantom heat that still touched her shoulder like a demonic hand.

The slight displacement of air brushing the tight skin of her burn was her only warning.

Hinata reacted instinctively. She leaped and twisted, making her body as small a target as possible. The pungent scent of ink filled her senses. She felt claws drag through the tender skin of her thigh.

It was only a flesh wound. Hinata kept running, tensed and ready for the next attack. To her surprise, Hinata felt Sai's chakra fade behind her. But she didn't dare slow her pace even to look back.

She pushed herself to exhaustion but it seemed she would never reach the end of the forest. If Sai still wanted her life, she could do nothing to keep it from him. Hinata stumbled against a tree and guided herself to the ground. Her shoulder and thigh throbbed in time with her heartbeat like a countdown.

She waited.

But the only sign of life around her was the panting gasps of her breath.

He wasn't following.

Hinata looked down at her thigh. The direction of the scratch incongruous with how the injury had been dealt. It looked like the ink-tiger had pulled back its claws at the last moment.

Sai had let her escape.

* * *

><p>The sun fell across Sasuke's eyes. Normally, the prince woke in a rage whenever the sun disturbed his sleep. But it was one of those rare days where he opened his eyes with a smile already on his lips. His body felt wonderfully sore and the Uchiha stretched. Hinata had already woken a while before, given that her side of the bed had gotten cold. Several strands of long hair were strewn across the pillow. Sasuke brushed back the covers. He smirked slightly when he saw the small spot of blood on the sheets. He was her first. He would be her only.<p>

The prince wondered if Itachi was still here. He needed to inform his brother to void the betrothal to that Yamanaka harpy before she started claiming any breach of contract. Now that Hinata can stay, Sasuke wanted nothing to stand between them.

After preparing for the day, he headed downstairs for breakfast and to find Hinata. The rest of Team 7, Shikamaru, and Ino were all seated in the dining area. Their eyes were all bloodshot, likely for the overnighter Shikamaru's little mission required.

"I take it the mission was a success," he said smugly. "Did you bring the head in the bounty?" Only Shikamaru nodded vaguely, but it seemed like it was old news. The prince had expected more excitement given how long the lazy jounin had waited for his revenge, but he couldn't find himself caring. He'll demand the gratitude for his forethought in sending backup for the Nara later. "Where's Hinata?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

They looked at each other in a way that scared Sasuke. His eyes frantically scanned the room as if he could find Hinata there. He looked back at the others and repeated his question, this time with a hard edge to his voice. "Where is she?"

Ino broke first. She covered her face with her hands, and her shoulders began shaking. Sasuke noticed that she was still in her filmy nightgown. Something traumatic enough had made even the vain Yamanaka forget herself.

Sasuke did not like the sensation of fear.

"Where is Hinata?" he snarled, grabbing the blond noblewoman by the shoulder. He didn't care that he was gripping her hard enough to bruise. "Tell me."

Shikamaru stood and pried Sasuke's hand from Ino's shoulder. "Go see King Itachi," the Nara said sternly. "He's in room A1."

Sasuke considered shaking the answers out of Sakura or Naruto, but the medic put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Go," she said. "We can't say anything." Sasuke's heart thumped like a battering ram against his rib cage, beyond words in rage at how they hadn't bothered to alert him of whatever had happened. None of them would look up. With a snarl, he slapped Sakura's hand away and ran for room A1.

"Itachi," Sasuke barked before his body was even fully inside the room. "Where is Hinata?"

The king was looking out the window, his figure silhouetted by the daylight. He turned.

"You should be more careful of what you yell out. This inn may be set aside for Sun Kingdom business, but there are those that we can't trust."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with irritation. Silly courtesies were inconsequential when the others were acting as if something terrible had happened. He knew his anger was an overreaction, a cover for his uneasiness, but it was the only way he knew how to keep from outright screaming.

"Where is she?" he asked again. "Tell me." Itachi hesitated. Sasuke stared at him anxiously. His brother never hesitated. Itachi was never uncertain.

It was then that the prince knew for certain something was wrong.

"Please," Sasuke added politely, his voice tempered by desperation. "Please tell me. What happened to Hinata?"

Itachi sighed and pushed a scroll across the table towards him. Sasuke snatched it and shook it open. Hinata stared out at him. Wanted. S-class. No bounty.

"What the hell is this?" he snarled. The prince glanced down. The post date was set to tomorrow. "You won't be posting this." He could feel himself shaking as he deliberately ripped the scroll in two and cast the pieces to the ground. "What is really going on?"

"That was posted yesterday," Itachi said carefully. "The completion of the mission has already been confirmed." Sasuke shook his head and pointed at the date. Understanding dawned in the king's dark eyes. "What day do you think it is, foolish little brother? You've slept for a full day since the night I arrived."

It's already been a full day. Other than the rare S-class missing-nin, most never make it past the first 24 hours. She could already be dead.

Sasuke shook his head. The panic seeping into his bones felt like it was happening to someone else. His thoughts seemed to slow like molasses, sickly sweet and overpowering.

_The completion of the mission has already been confirmed..._

Hinata wasn't dead. Couldn't be. There was something he could use as proof.

That's right! He'd had Mozou place that tracker on her when they'd first met. He'll prove Itachi wrong. Hinata was stronger than a silly, misunderstood order. Sasuke bit his thumb and formed the seal. The raven appeared in a little cloud of smoke.

"Mozou. Find Hinata. Find her now," he demanded. Strangely enough, the raven summon obeyed him. He returned a little later.

"Sorry, kid. I can't sense her at all," he said with a shrug.

"Then you're not searching hard enough," Sasuke snapped. "Try again." Mozou merely nodded, unsettled by the prince's hysteria. Moments later, he returned. The bird shook his head again. "Then fucking try again," Sasuke gritted out.

Mozou wouldn't. Sasuke grabbed the bird, fighting the urge to squeeze threateningly.

"Try again," he demanded, voice shaking. "There's no way she can remove the mark. There's no way. She's not dead! Do it again!" He shook Mozou so hard feathers drifted to the ground. Itachi placed a firm hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Stop, Sasuke. Don't take your grief out on your summon."

The strength seemed to flow away from his body. He let Mozou struggle out of his loose fingers, barely noticing that the raven only gave him a half-hearted peck on the hand for the abuse before dispelling himself.

"I'm not grieving," Sasuke disagreed stubbornly. "She's not dead. I wouldn't grieve for someone who's not dead." Itachi didn't say anything. Sasuke was beginning to find it hard to breath, and his wavered restraint snapped like a thread.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared, as if he could expel the pain from the sound of his voice. He knocked the table aside. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"You are aware how the raven's tracking seal operates. If Mozou can't find her with his mark, then she is."

There it was, in cold blunt words. Sasuke refused to believe it. He had to find sense in this sudden quagmire of chaos.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, searching for any weakness in this horrific lie Itachi was spinning. "How could you brand her as an S-class criminal?" That was a death warrant from the very beginning. What would one girl with barely functioning chakra do against all the power of the Sun Kingdom? Sasuke believed in Hinata's strength. But her chance was small, too small, like a distant star washed out by sunlight.

"The Moon Kingdom is threatening war, after the mess of things during the rescue of Lady Yamanaka. I had a choice, between her and our kingdom. Which would I choose?"

Itachi may as well be discussing the weather. Rage exploded in Sasuke's chest, white-hot and welcome compared to the bone-deep ache.

"There was another option!" he snarled. "I could have gone with her." He curled his fists, itching to hurt something. Someone.

Itachi looked at him like he was an annoying, petulant child. The coldness of it made Sasuke stop short. "That is not something I can allow you to do. That would only solidify the case that you're a traitor to the Sun Kingdom. Two people are far more easy to track down than one."

"But it should have been my choice," the prince gritted out. "I will never forgive you for it."

"And what would you have done after eloping with her?" Itachi asked brutally. "Live in the deserts like hermits? Drift from city to city in anonymity? Are you not already aware of how Hinata lived before she came here?"

Sasuke glared hatefully at his brother. "Are you? Then that makes you that much more of a monster. You never really gave her a choice. You manipulated her, forced her to do what _you_ want. You never, ever even thought of me or her. We're just a few insignificant pawns in your game. We always were."

Itachi closed his eyes in pain.

"Hate me if you will, Sasuke," he said in a low voice. "But I chose the best course of action based on the circumstances. In the same situation, I would do what I did again. I have to, so I-"

The buzzing in Sasuke's ears made it hard to listen to Itachi's pitiful attempts at justification.

"Have you ever loved someone, you heartless monster?" the prince interrupted with a sneer. He was lashing out, he knew it, but he had to do something to relieve the building pressure inside his chest.

Itachi's eyes flashed red for a moment. The pressure of his chakra filled the room like electricity.

"Speak carefully, foolish little brother," he warned, "because it sounds like you are preaching to me what love is. I find myself wondering if you know it yourself." Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Itachi continued before the prince could squeeze a word in. "How many times has she nearly died because of your stubbornness? You bring her to possibly the most dangerous place in the world for her. Perhaps you didn't know at the time, but can you really claim to protect her when your forced association was the direct cause?

"It was mutual," Sasuke snapped back. "We are in-"

"I know you, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted brusquely. "You are blinded by your obsessions, to the point that you can even misinterpret the other person's meanings. Can you really claim that you never assumed words that she'd never spoken?"

The prince flinched. Just earlier, he done that very same thing and put words in her mouth that Hinata never outright said. It was impossible. She'd implied that she loved him, only him. What else was there? "I...I did everything I could to keep her safe."

"The best thing you could have done was to leave her be. Your grandiose gestures of love only drew the attention of the wrong people. Danzo, the Akatsuki, the Moon Kingdom and the Hyuuga. Even though they attacked you, who had to step in? And because she had to help rescue you, the Hyuuga are now again aware of her. Sending her away was the best chance she had."

Sasuke tried to muster examples to prove Itachi wrong, but every injury he catalogued only proved his brother right. He tried to capture her, only to drag her into a plot meant to capture him. She rode Storm, and fell into a trap targeting him. He pressured her into attending the Winter Ball with him, only to be discovered by Danzo and thrown into the dungeons. The discovery of her clan only attracted more assassins. His desperate attempts to save her only drew Lord Yamanaka's attention and led to the betrothal with Ino, and subsequently the capture by Akatsuki. And in forcing himself onto the rescue mission, he'd gotten himself captured. Gaara wouldn't have attacked her if she wasn't with him.

And if he hadn't been captured, Hinata wouldn't have had to stand up against her own clansmen. She never said anything.

"So she wouldn't have had to go if she hadn't had to save me." Itachi was silent. It was all the answer Sasuke needed.

It was his fault. Then Itachi's hand had been forced by him, because he never listened. Sasuke may not have held the blade that cut into her, but he was the cause of it.

His fault. And she really wasn't coming back this time. Mozou wouldn't lie. Itachi wouldn't lie. Hinata would have found some way to give him hope if she could. They wouldn't lie to him. They wouldn't.

The old feeling of discomfort prickled his skin like a rash. The memory of Hinata's sweetly smiling face ghosted in front him. He still remembered the taste of her skin, the smell of her hair, the sensation of her fingers in the spaces between his.

Sasuke felt dizzy. His vision blurred and he clutched his head. He could feel his Sharingan struggle to activate in response to his roiling emotions. No matter what, he couldn't let it - the prince could not bear a perfect memory of this moment. It felt like he was in physical pain, like someone had torn out not just his heart but all his internal organs.

He hadn't even had to chance to tell her he loved her. Visions of how she would have died tormented him. He could hear her phantom cries of pain ringing in his ears, haunting him, accusing him. Was the ninja that took her life cruel or merciful? Was it slow or was it quick? Did she think of him?

Was this wish even too selfish for what she's had to suffer through?

Sasuke didn't know anymore. He only knew the grief, the guilt spreading through his veins like poison, setting every part of him to fire and ash.

His senses slowed, sharpened, until he felt like everything was closing in on him. The prince felt claustrophobic within his own body. His legs could no longer support him. Sasuke fell back against the wall and slid to the ground. Wetness trailed down his cheeks as he looked up at Itachi.

The king's complexion turned ashen.

"Mangekyou..." Itachi whispered in horror.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

-Don't kill me. *runs and hides*

-(P.S. many thanks again to my wonderful beta, Rhinst.)


	19. Chapter 19

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was exiled._

_She was escorted to the border by two guards while passersby spat and threw stones at her. The news had been spread to the far corners of the kingdom. She was the lowest of the low, ungrateful scum that would commit patricide. The princess simply lowered her head and let the spit and stones and slander strike her._

_Unbeknownst to the princess, however, days before she would cross into the desert border, council members had already gathered in a secret conference. They agreed that she knew too much, had seen too much. While she wasn't worthy of a full-scale manhunt, she was a loose thread to be snipped away from the fabric._

_The hunt began the very night she left Moon soil. Rather than let her rest, the princess was pursued relentlessly. Only her experience at the northern border kept her alive so long, but her body was starting to fail her._

_It was a pure stroke of luck she stumbled on the redheaded boy._

_She ducked into a cleft between two towering boulders, limbs trembling with exhaustion and ears ringing with the sound of hunters behind her. But there was already another occupant in the makeshift cave - a skinny redheaded boy curled in a fetal position. He whipped his head up, and feral green eyes met the princess's shocked moon eyes._

_He reached up a hand, clawed with pain. Chakra pressed in on her and Hinata could feel sand enclose her._

_Then the boy curled up with a groan of agony._

"_Leave," he muttered. "They'll find me with you here."_

_The princess wouldn't, couldn't. The loneliness that plagued her was too suffocating in the dim lighting. And it was easier to deal with someone else's pain rather than face her own._

_She whispered her name to him, and asked him his as she crawled to him. He had been delirious with pain, and had answered with a hiss. She gently brushed his bangs away from his burning brow. Unlike the 'love' character on his forehead, the windmill tattoo on his shoulder writhed across his pale skin like dancing ink. She half-activated her Byakugan, and saw the sickly purple chakra threading through his. In a foolish, desperate move, she cut off the chakra channels of the seal. The redheaded boy went slack with relief and fatigue._

_She smiled sadly. She didn't know what his story was, but he was no older than her, another child chased and hunted like an animal. Even if they were different in every other way, they shared that sickening fear, that unrest of being found._

"_You're going to survive," she whispered fiercely as she gripped his hand. She whispered it like an invocation, a promise, a prayer for the boy and for herself. "Those monsters are not the ones who can declare your fate. You will determine your own worth." The princess fell into an exhausted sleep, still cradling the boy and her nightmares._

_She woke alone. She crawled outside to discover ten bodies crushed beyond recognition, lined before the entrance in a grotesque offering. They wore the Moon Kingdom sigil - her pursuers. The princess fell to her knees, trembling in fear and gratitude. And guilt. Always guilt._

_And so, the princess survived the treacherous journey across the desert._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't stop running.<p>

While she knew that Sai had deliberately let her escape, Hinata couldn't take the chance with the rest of the world. She fled like a helpless deer driven by reasonless instinct. It was easier to let herself succumb to the simple purpose of survival rather than face the hurt inside her.

She turned up at the blacksmith's doorstep like a wild thing, her hair half burnt and her body covered in old blood - a refugee from the ravages of her haven. He was the only person she could think of to offer her one night of rest.

He stared at her in shock, and his bushy red eyebrows furrowed into a dark glower. Their last conversation suddenly came rushing back to her. His daughter and unborn grandson had been killed by Moon soldiers. And she'd forgotten to cover her face.

Hinata could only hope he wouldn't try to kill her himself. She turned to go.

"Cover your damn eyes, hunter," he groused as he stepped back to let her in. The blacksmith shut the door behind her with a loud snap.

"Thank you," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold despite the uncomfortable heat. "I can explain."

"Don't," he said gruffly. He gestured at the restroom and retreated to his workroom.

Hinata locked the bathroom door behind her and sank to the ground. She could feel safe for a few moments. She hugged her knees to her chest, squeezing as if she could dispel the heavy ache in her chest. Hinata was starting to become accustomed to its presence, enough that she could almost forget about it for a little. She closed her eyes, remembering Sasuke's sleeping face. He would have woken long ago. How did he take the news? She knew it would hurt him, but he will live to feel that hurt.

And someday, that hurt will fade, and he will find someone else. And he will forget about her.

Hinata forced her eyes open with a snap and pushed herself off of the ground. She will not think like that, for she will shatter. What will happen will happen, regardless of her useless wishes. The future and the past - those were irrelevant. She could only focus on the present.

She turned to the scratched, rusted mirror. Her reflection was warped, but still recognizably her. The dingy light of Roshi's bathroom cast haunting shadows, exacerbating the hollows of her cheeks. The strain of the past few days had taken their toll, and she looked and felt decades older.

Hinata brushed the melted ends of her hair over her shoulder, mimicking the path Sasuke's hands had taken. Her fingers became entangled in the mass, halting the bittersweet memory and bringing her back to reality. She couldn't change her path now. She was the one who chose to lie to him, to leave him. Abandon him.

Sudden rage gripped Hinata and she slammed her hand against the wall next to the mirror. Her reflection wavered, and twisted into an ugly image.

How could she let such a thing happen?

Casting her away was never the only solution. But it was the easiest, the most logical. Like water that always takes the path of least resistance, people will try to do the same. She let them perceive her that way, because she saw herself as such - expendable.

So as much as she wanted to hate Itachi, she could only blame herself. He'd saved her with that loathsome seal; if Sai hadn't been reminded of whatever he realized that day, he would have completed his mission. The only question was, did Itachi know the full extent of what was going on? Was she just the test for a darker suspicion?

Ultimately, she'd let Itachi drive her away from the Sun Kingdom, because she was such a pliable, spineless thing. It was a wonder she'd survived this long, when any person who wanted to could use her as a doormat.

No more. No more.

She grabbed her ruined hair and flicked out a tanto from her belt. One harsh move, and the ruined strands floated to the ground. The uneven locks barely reached below her jaw, adding a new harsh line to her face. Hinata kind of liked it. She smiled sadly at her reflection, and her image smirked back at her.

_Armor up, Hinata._

She was a survivor. She was fighting for Sasuke, even if she was fighting herself. She will carry on and keep her tender secrets tucked away, but always with her. It was the only way she could go on without him.

Roshi was waiting for her when she stepped out.

"How long?"

Hinata glanced at the window. Bloody rays of sunset lanced through the room.

"Until the next sundown," she answered. Roshi only nodded. "Then I depart for Yue."

The blacksmith jerked his head up, staring at her. "Hyuuga, you are insane. That's the capital city of the Moon Kingdom!"

"I am not Hyuuga...but it's not hard to guess who I am, is it?" Hinata said with a small chuckle. She looked down at her hands, two pale doves against the dim lighting of the shack, and sighed. She curled her hands into fists. "There will be war again. Perhaps not soon, but eventually. Inevitably." Hinata looked back to Roshi with a snarl that felt foreign on her face. "I think I would like to put a stop to all this."

Hinata didn't know why she was seeking understanding from a stranger. Maybe because she'd pushed away everyone else, and there were only distant sympathies for her now. Maybe she just wanted one person to remember her, to not forget her.

"I think peace would be lovely." She couldn't quite admit to herself that she had to do something, anything, everything to create a new chance to return to Sasuke. It was a useless fantasy, but it was all that could keep her heart beating. Hope was the most crucial, yet the most cruel.

After all, hope will not let her forget.

* * *

><p>The first few days were the worst. Sasuke would wake up, and for a brief moment, forget that Hinata was dead. The lull was a curse. Because then he'd blink, and remember reality, and it was as if he just received the news all over again.<p>

It would be easier if he could hate her. It'd be easier if he could pretend she deserved death after daring to lie to him and drug him and not give him the choice to do anything. But that was the problem with those who are gone. They couldn't prove you wrong or right or anything else anymore, and he couldn't remember her misdeeds.

Only his.

Sasuke's mistakes tormented him. For the first time in his life, he experienced the full aftermath of his actions. There were times when he'd feared the consequences, like when Itachi had made him see the possible deaths of his teammates, but he'd never truly understood that kind of responsibility. Most called it arrogance, but Sasuke never truly had cause to worry about such things. Itachi's made sure he was never held accountable. Only warned of it.

Hinata's death was not a lesson he could swallow. Everything about her haunted him, day and night, in his dreams and in waking. She'd played a ghost of vengeance to save him, and ironically, she had become one to him. Her face was always at the corner of his eye, as if she was standing just outside his peripheral vision, solemn and accusing.

Then one day, Sasuke woke up with neither hope nor despair in his heart, too wrung out to feel anymore. For some odd reason, he recalled when he was a young boy and had witnessed a crazed noble accosting Itachi, cursing the king. Maybe Sasuke empathized with the noble now. But it stood out in the prince's memory how unaffected Itachi had been. The prince knew his brother wasn't unfeeling, and had questioned him on his lack of a reaction.

"Love and hate are but brothers in the same family, like you and I," Itachi had told him, almost serenely. "Are we not vastly different yet alike?" Sasuke had nodded out of habit, uncomprehending but blindly trusting in the truth his older brother imparted. "A royal is not meant to be loved, but only to love, for it is his duty to protect his kingdom. The kingdom's love is a transient thing like flickering flames. So it matters not if I am hated or loved, only that I am not forgotten. A forgotten king is not a king at all. It is the same for anyone important."

For once, the image of Hinata that seemed to shadow him wasn't looking at him with disappointment. She was simply watching now, unjudging.

Unforgotten.

If he didn't forget her, she would not abandon him. It was that simple, and his scattered mind clung to it. Sasuke could live with that. Sasuke could go on without her because she was still with him.

So that day, the prince went to Itachi's office.

"Teach me how to use the Mangekyou," he said. He will become stronger, perhaps the strongest, with the help of Hinata's legacy. He had to move forward, to escape the black noose of despair.

After all, despair will not let him forget.

* * *

><p>It was a mild spring evening in Yue, the capital city of the Moon Kingdom. The weather was comfortably warm since the sun had only just touched the horizon and the citizens were lulled into a floating sense of peace. After the extermination of the traitorous No-Name Hinata all those years ago, there was little other threat.<p>

No one paid much attention to the young Hyuuga woman who strolled through the streets. She was lovely, like any other member of the royal clan, and was therefore unremarkable. Those that noticed the frayed edges of her cloak only smiled secretly to themselves, warmed by the fact that even a beautiful creature like her would take missions in order to protect them.

"Good evening, Lady Hyuuga," one of the passing merchants said with a bow.

The young lady paused, as if surprised by the greeting, and the merchant wondered if he'd insulted her for being so brazen. But then the Hyuuga smiled, and it was as if a guardian angel had blessed them.

"Good evening," she replied almost shyly as she glanced at them. This was a young woman who knew sorrow, and embraced it like an old friend. The span of the world was colored by the haunting hues of her eyes. The merchants bowed deeply in response, in awe of her. This was not just another member of the Hyuuga - she was different. Better, perhaps.

It was only a moment, the most miniscule exchange of courtesies to be forgotten within seconds. Yet as she turned and continued her way down the street, Hinata drew her hood up around her face with trembling hands. She couldn't tell if it was nerves or anger.

_They don't even recognize you..._

Hinata paused and turned back to look at the horizon. The jagged lines of the mountains were softened by the colors of the sky. It'd taken her a few weeks of careful movement to cross the desert undetected - it was easier to spot a person in a wide expanse of nothingness than in a crowded city. The border patrols had tightened considerably, but they were easy enough to evade with her intimate knowledge of the northern mountain paths and honed instincts.

Was it really this easy? She'd spent all these years fantasizing about returning here, plotting and planning and dreaming. And all she had to do was merely walk back.

Hinata's gaze dropped from the far horizon down to the sweeping architecture of Yue. Sloping, curved roofs gave the illusion of the sea, with waves of deep green and blue. Underneath the canopy of the waves, the elegant columns and railings supported neat rows of balconies. Many were occupied, with families lazing about or women hanging up laundry to dry.

The bustling traffic carriages and horses could still be heard in the background, but all the noises of day were settling for the night. Hinata lingered for one more moment, caught in nostalgia, and then continued towards the direction she had been walking.

The Moon Kingdom had changed.

That was to be expected, as Hinata had taken especial care not to hear news of her old kingdom. It had taken everything she had to simply survive the guilt of the people she'd already failed that she couldn't bear the thought of hearing more.

But Yue wasn't as bright or lovely as she remembered it. Maybe it was because for the first time in her life, she dared to see it for what it truly was.

The Hyuuga were arrogant. Even if it was warranted, it left a blindspot larger than the one in the Byakugan's nearly full circle vision. Because of their famed bloodline limit, anything that blended in before them went unnoticed. Hinata was good at fading into background. She was condemned for it as a princess, but as a fugitive, it was an asset.

Hinata didn't need to dart and sneak about like a thief. They didn't recognize her, not with her shoulders thrown back as if without a care in the world, her chin angled as if she thought herself better than everyone, and her cloak billowing around her ankles as she walked as if she belonged there. No one granted her a second look after seeing the color of her eyes.

Hinata almost wanted to get caught, to find one person who could see her for the traitor she had become. For someone to see the new person she had transformed into. But the evolution had been too great, and the shrinking, fearful little girl that left was too different from the angry young woman who stepped back into her shoes.

In a way, Hinata was so terrified of what she was doing that it came all the way back around into bravery. It gave her a heady sort of thrill to be here so blatantly.

She turned into one of her old favorite places, a little bakery that made the most delicious pastries. The wind chime on the door gave a cheerfully discordant scale of tones as she entered. She remembered dragging her genin team here before. It was the only time she was ever truly insistent on something, and Shino and Kiba had laughed -

Hinata's eyes prickled with tears as she let the warm, sweet smell of pastries wash over her. It was always difficult to be reminded, even if she had come to an uneasy peace with herself over it.

"Lady Hyuuga" one of the waitresses greeted. "What an honor! How may I help you today?"

Hinata smiled slightly, careful to play the part as expected.

"Two senzai buns" she said briskly. Before the waitress could show her to a table, Hinata swept past her and seated herself. "And a pot of jasmine green tea."

The waitress hurried off with her order. The tea came quickly, and Hinata took it in with little puffing sips as she drank in the scenery around her. The honey-toned wood of the furniture made the place bright and clean, like her beloved dojos. It was a place of reflection and recuperation.

It gave her strength. In a few hours, she will have to find a way to walk into the Moon Palace. She will find Neji, perhaps the only person that might listen to her story and help, and she will change this world. She had only the vaguest things to bargain, to offer, because she had nothing else left to lose.

In a way, that was her greatest advantage over anyone else. Her heart was so jaded that she was no longer hindered by insignificant fears. There was only a tired kind of clarity as she reviewed her situation.

For all the intricacies of her current status, it wasn't that complicated. Everything could be pared down to two simple factors determining her future. Neji will listen. Or he won't.

Does that kind of thinking make her too much like Itachi?

The windchime twinkled a few notes as someone entered the bakery, interrupting her musings. Hinata looked up and almost choked on her tea.

Tall, a hooded coat that covered everything except his eyes, and sunglasses that covered what the coat couldn't. It should be impossible to distinguish him from any other member of his clan, but Hinata knew him, simply _knew._

Aburame Shino.

Her shock was too tangible not to notice, and the bug-nin's head turned towards her. Hinata's hands spasmed, but she managed to keep a tight control over her features as she steadily lifted the teacup to her lips. She lifted one eyebrow haughtily as she peered at him over the rim of the cup, as if judging him for being so presumptuous to be even looking at her.

While they were considered high nobility, the Aburame were not well respected in the Moon Kingdom. The Hyuuga tended to discredit any techniques that are easily unraveled by their eyes, and the Aburame kikai were easy enough to spot if one knew what to look for. It hurt Hinata, to see the determined set of Shino's shoulders when they were younger. It was low of her to use that same sensitivity against him, but he could not recognize her.

Shino paused, head tilting almost imperceptibly as he studied her. Hinata dragged her eyes away nonchalantly, as if he bored her. Like an insect one wished would go away.

"Lady Hyuuga," he said simply in greeting. Then he walked past her and ordered two senzai buns. Hinata held her breath until the bakery door closed behind him.

Shino didn't like sweets, for sugar made his bugs overactive. So who were those for?

Hinata looked down at her own plate of senzai buns. Her appetite was gone. That encounter with her old genin teammate was a sharp reminder that she wasn't safe here. Anyone could recognize her, and keep her from finding Neji.

She stood and tossed a few coins onto the table. She swept out of the bakery, cloak billowing around her ankles. Even though it had been several weeks, Hinata was still unaccustomed to her new style. The ends of her short hair tickled her neck, adding to the sensation of her skin crawling.

Her feet remembered the old paths and she slipped to a side door leading into the soldier barracks. She felt marginally safer now that dusk had descended. The guard at the gate waved to her and she inclined her head sharply as she remembered her father doing so many times before. She felt the prickle of chakra from the soldier as he checked for henge, but there would be nothing found. She wasn't Hyuuga, but she also was.

"Lady Hyuuga," the soldier bowed and stepped aside. Hinata brushed by him without a second glance, face impassive. She walked quickly, not daring to look to the side as if a sideways glance would give away her goal.

The inside of the castle seemed darker than she remembered, and yet Hinata felt even more exposed for the change. She knew it was only in her mind, because outwardly, she still belonged here. At one point, she had belonged here.

She only had the vaguest memory of the Branch family's wing, as neither Branch nor Main liked it when she'd wandered there before. It was a good time to enter the palace, because most had retired to their rooms, leaving the hallways empty and silent.

The smooth cream finish of the shoji doors and soft wood tones of the floors calmed Hinata, and she let the false sense of security wash over her. She was just another Hyuuga, back from a long mission. Nothing important. Nothing special. The servants that walked by seemed to believe so, and only murmured a "good evening, Lady Hyuuga" before going their way. No one seemed to be able to hear the sound of her heart beating too loudly.

Once she reached the Branch family wing, Hinata kept to the shadows, lowering her head an iota to fit the regal yet resigned air of the Branch family. She didn't remember Neji's room number, but the Branch were not allowed seals that kept the Byakugan from prying into their bedrooms. His was the second to the last down the main hall, it was just as spartan as the others, including the way the sheets were creased and tucked under the pillows. All the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom were taught that way. But Hinata recognized the pendant hanging from one of the swords in the closet - Tenten had gifted it to him for good luck on his birthday.

As with other soldier's rooms, the door was unlocked. Hinata slowly slid it open and ducked inside after checking her surroundings.

She didn't have to wait long. The door opened, revealing the face of her cousin. It was the first time she'd looked upon him in over four years. Like the Moon Kingdom, the small signs of stress on his face had deepened. While he was just as handsome as before, his features seemed harder and most closed off.

To Neji's credit, he immediately stiffened upon entering the room. But then a quick assessment of Hinata's chakra made it clear she was no threat.

"Reveal yourself," he ordered. He kept his hands clasped behind his back. He neglected even activating his Byakugan.

A pause. Hinata stepped past the curtains. The next few seconds would determine her fate. Would she be welcomed by her cousin or thrown in a dungeon?

He looked at her. Hinata reached one pale hand and drew back the hood.

"Neji."

Her cousin looked up. He wasn't surprised. In fact, the cold apathy in his eyes was foreign and terrifying. It was as if he didn't even remember who she was, didn't recall the months they trained together.

He dropped into the first stance of Jyuuken.

"Traitors should be exterminated, Princess Hinata"

He attacked.

She managed to block his first few blows with a few sloppy forms of Jyuuken, but he was already in too close for her to maneuver out a weapon. By then her fingers were already too numb to hold much of anything. Several tanto dropped to the ground, clattering on the smooth wood paneling. His fingers danced along her torso lightning fast, and she felt the blows of chakra impact her organs.

"Did you ever wonder about the truth behind my father's death?" she managed to grit out through the blood pooling in her mouth. She stumbled, clutching her chest. Something was wrong. Her pulse was slowing into erratic murmurs.

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>That was easy.<p>

Sasuke stared down at Naruto's prone form. He could feel Sakura's shock even from across the room. For the first time in a while, she was afraid of him. The prince took a strange delight in her fear. He was strong, quickly becoming stronger. The Mangekyou Sharingan was a great, albeit terrible weapon. In just a few weeks' time, he could easily subdue someone he considered his equal.

The dojo was too bright, too clean, and it was surreal to see his teammate so still that he appeared to be dead.

Like Hinata.

Sasuke sneered and cast away that line of thought. He deactivated his Sharingan with a harsh twist of chakra. Already, Naruto's fingers twitched, and then his blue eyes flickered open.

"What the fuck was that, Bastard!" The jinchuuriki leaped to his feet with an indignant shriek. "Who the hell just tosses someone in a dark room for 72 hours?! Your choice of background music is so lame!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He neglected to answer Naruto and pivoted towards the door.

He felt sick with the roiling mix of disappointment and relief inside him. This was supposed to be just a spar. Yet he found himself upset that Naruto had recovered so quickly. Sakura would be far more fearful if she knew just what Sasuke had waiting for their teammate in that darkness, behind that awful chamber music he used for "torture". Naruto wouldn't be yelling so carelessly after him if he knew just how close Sasuke had come to dissecting him slowly with blades inside his Tsukiyomi. How close he'd been to dying again and again, trapped inside his own head.

Sasuke needed to get out of there. While he certainly wasn't as sappy as Naruto nor Sakura, he did not want his teammates hurt. Especially by his hand.

The prince headed straight for Itachi's office. Rather than immediately letting him enter, the Guardians made him wait at the door. That would mean the king was in an important meeting.

Sasuke felt jittery, restless. He needed to leave, and the realization of the solution to his unrest gave him a rush that made him almost feel alive. What was taking Itachi so long?

He turned to the Guardians.

"Any assassination attempts recently?" Sasuke asked.

"A few, your highness," Cat replied. "Had to take a few weeks off after a pretty bad one."

Sasuke nodded. When a Guardian was forced to take leave, no one but fellow Guardians and the king was aware of that until after said Guardian could resume his duties. Injuries that would force Cat to take leave despite the attentions of Sakura would have to be quite severe. That would explain why Itachi was busy.

Thankfully, Sasuke didn't have to wait long. After a few more minutes, the door opened. Sai exited. He paused as if in surprise when he saw Sasuke, but his face remained blank of any expression.

"Your highness," he greeted after a pause with a slight bow. Sasuke blinked at the lack of nicknames. Was the Guardian finally over that nonsense?

The prince found himself apathetic either way. He merely returned the nod and brushed by the Guardian on his way into the office.

"Itachi."

The king looked up. Compared to his usual pristine appearance, he looked positively haggard. Not that anyone else would notice.

"Sasuke," Itachi replied in like.

"I need a mission."

The king gave him a strange look, and then shook his head slightly. "You are currently tasked to investigate the sand bandit attacks with Nara Shikamaru. Was that matter ever resolved?"

"Those have stopped. Kinda obvious what they were after all along, wasn't it? Just a diversion for hatching whatever nefarious plan for getting me," Sasuke said in monotone. Itachi gave him a searching look again.

"Then you know even better than I why you will not be receiving any field missions that take you away from the castle. You should stay here and prepare for the wedding next month."

Itachi had the gall to pretend that Hinata hadn't been brutally murdered only weeks ago. He actually dared to discuss Sasuke's marriage to someone else like it was just the weather.

Sasuke slammed an open palm down on Itachi's desk, shocking himself with the sudden onset of wrath. A distant part of him was relieved. So he could still feel. He wasn't completely dead inside.

"I'm a pawn, aren't I? A tool for your usage?" he snarled. "Then use me. Why let me rust away when I can do so much more out there for you? That isn't the _logical_ thing to do."

Itachi seemed unaffected by the snide jab.

"It is when you do not remember your duties, foolish little brother," he replied, looking resigned. "You are a danger to yourself."

"But not just myself," Sasuke admitted. He studied Itachi, and hesitated. Then he blurted it out. "I almost used a full Tsukiyomi on Dead-Last today. If I don't get out of here, I will." He realized he'd been deluding himself all along. The pain was still there, a raw ache that threatened to knock him to his knees. "I see her everywhere."

Itachi didn't say anything, only twisted his lips in a noncommittal gesture.

But Itachi didn't make ambiguous movements, didn't hem and haw and hedge about.

It was then that Sasuke knew, with the same sort of certainty that he knew his arm was there. He felt cold, and his ears rang. It sounded like Hinata screaming.

"You bastard," the prince said faintly. "Is that how you show your love?"

The king only looked at Sasuke with an impossibly blank expression.

Sasuke's body was moving before he even realized what was happening. He grabbed Itachi's collar and pulled him up from his seat. Itachi let him. His vision was swimming with ghosts. His Sharingan - no, not just that, his Mangekyou was active. The full force of his Tsukiyomi rushed out of his body, his veins, all the dark emotions in him like a beast detaching itself from him to attack the king.

Sasuke wanted Itachi to hurt, to feel the pain he felt. He surrounded the king with the images that haunted Sasuke: Hinata crying, hurting, suffering. Dying.

"_This _is what you've done to me," he screamed inside his brother's mind.

Itachi's eyes flashed red.

Then Sasuke found himself slammed into the wall, Itachi's forearm digging into his throat.

"Control yourself, Sasuke!" Itachi snapped. They stared into each other's eyes as Sasuke struggled to breathe. The king's pupils faded to black, somehow forcing Sasuke's Sharingan to deactivate as well.

Slowly, warily, Itachi removed his arm. Sasuke sank to the ground, wheezing. The broken shards of his genjutsu, combined with the hard knock to the back of his skull, formed the beginnings of an atrocious headache. He clutched his head and looked up at his brother. He could feel himself shaking.

"I chose you, Sasuke, over Hinata," Itachi said sadly. "Even if I had to choose a thousand times over, my decision will always remain the same."

Sasuke knew it even before the king said it. The added layer of Itachi's affections for Hinata only made it hurt more now that Sasuke could truly understand Itachi's sacrifice. The prince felt sick. First Naruto, now Itachi. Where will these bursts of rage end? Sakura? Mother?

"Let me leave this place," Sasuke whispered, begged, eyes trained on the ground. "I can't care about a stupid political wedding to Yamanaka right now. I can't look at you. I can't stop seeing her. I need something to do other than train needlessly without a goal in mind. I don't care if you assign a Guardian to me, but I can't stay here anymore. Not right now."

_I will kill more people that I care for._

Itachi sighed. He placed a gentle hand on the top of Sasuke's head. Soothing chakra washed away the headache. Even after he'd finished the procedure, the king didn't remove his hand and the warmth of his palm sank into Sasuke's scalp.

"Very well, foolish little brother." Itachi sounded so tired. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Hinata woke in what looked like a guest bedroom. While the theme was a stark palette of whites and wood tones, it was clear that the room was richly furnished. Then she shifted and shackles clanked around her wrists and ankles. The chains were long enough for her to walk about the room, but never to leave it. They were bolted down to the ground. It was merely appearances - it was a prison for important captives and political hostages.<p>

At least she was moving up in the world.

Hinata sat up with a wince. Her heartbeat stuttered, stumbled, before it managed to return to some semblance of a pulse. The damage won't be permanent, but Neji did not hold back either. She was such a naive idiot to think that he wouldn't react so violently to seeing an alleged murderer in his room.

That was easy to justify, but it still stung that Neji hadn't even tried to listen to her story. He'd believed her guilty so completely, without question of the discrepancy between her actual character and the character that the council made her to be.

Hinata let her eyes fall close, caught in that strange place between apathy and utter panic. Maybe this was what needed to happened. The fact that she was being kept in a far better cell than before was a positive sign, in that aspect. That meant she had some importance, something that the council wanted to extract from her. Hinata could live with that fate, because then it meant that all her past struggles were not for naught.

It meant that her leaving him was the right choice, that she was doing the right thing. Their individual hurts could be washed away by her part protecting an entire kingdom of innocent people.

Hinata wondered what the council wanted of her this time. What significance did she have beyond her ex-princess status? Then it occurred to her that with the right information in the wrong hands, they would try to use her as bait...

She opened her eyes and lifted her hands, staring down at her shackles. She pressed her palms together to stop the trembling, a parody of piety. She was selfish, after all. Between a choice for peace and a choice for Sasuke, she could only think of him. She couldn't stay here.

Hinata slid off the bed.

"Lady Hyuuga, please halt," came the guard's muffled voice through the door. She froze. The guard wasn't talking to her.

There were more voices, all dimmed to heated murmurs, and then to silence. It was the kind of tense silence that cloaked darker deeds. Hinata stiffened. An assassin already? So the council didn't want to dig for information?

A tiny figure in soft, white robes slipped through the door and slid it shut behind her. The intruder turned around.

Hanabi.

A cold hand drew down Hinata's spine. Sprawled across Hanabi's pale forehead was the Caged-Bird Seal.

Hanabi smiled bitterly when she saw where Hinata's eyes were focused.

"Long time no see, big sis," she said mockingly. "Life going well?"

"Hanabi...you..." Hinata trailed off. "...What happened?" she finally whispered.

Hanabi gave a harsh laugh.

"You happened," she replied bluntly as she pushed away from the closed door and approached Hinata. "After the hated No-Name Hinata was exiled, it became clear that the royal family needed a little restructuring." Hanabi pulled a key from her sleeve and jabbed it into the keyhole for the shackles around Hinata's ankles. "And restructure they did. Neji's king now, in case you didn't notice."

"King?" Hinata echoed. His room had remained in the same place. He hadn't moved into the royal wing.

Hanabi curled her lip as the shackles snapped open with a clank. She started on the ones on Hinata's wrists. "Father's suite was torn down. Council said it had too much bad energy or something."

"They were looking for information on the seals, weren't they?" Hinata concluded. She was starting to suspect that her knowledge of the Hyuuga Caged-Bird seal was also why she was treated much more carefully this time.

The second pair of shackles popped apart and fell to the ground.

"So it can still think," her sister murmured. She tucked the key back into her sleeve and turned for the door. She looked back at Hinata, pale eyes defiant and bright against the contrast of that loathsome seal. "Because Father hadn't taught me yet. Not that they believed me." Hanabi padded to the door and poked her head out. She made a sharp gesture for Hinata to follow her out.

They exited the room. Hanabi easily stepped over the two guards that had been standing vigil over Hinata's door. They hadn't stood a chance against her little sister. With hesitant pride, Hinata studied Hanabi as she hurried after the girl.

The seal wasn't the only change. It took her several moments to notice that Hanabi had already activated her Byakugan. The telltale spark of chakra needed had been unnoticeable - a sign of true mastery over their family ability. Hanabi had grown into a beautiful and capable young lady in her absence. But instead of the elegant, regal movements of a princess, her little sister moved with the furtive, wary air of a victim. Every smooth movement was too cautious, even for a trained kunoichi helping a fugitive.

Hinata had been able to escape. But Hanabi had to take the consequences of Hinata's mistakes. The elder sister's heart broke a little more.

Hanabi had every right to hate her.

"Why are you helping me?" Hinata asked softly. The younger girl looked back her with a startled expression. It quickly bled into one of disgusted anger.

"The council has gone mad," she hissed. "We need change, rebellion. Something." They fell silent as they hugged a corner, pausing, listening for any sound of guards. Then they were moving again, ducking from shadow to shadow. Hanabi resumed her rant. "Anything. But people won't just accept anyone on that throne. We need someone who has a right to the crown."

"...Me?" Hanabi merely pointed at the seal on her forehead that disqualified the younger for the throne. "But Neji...he has..."

The teenager rolled her eyes. "That's why you can actually challenge him for it." Hinata stared at Hanabi, and the other girl returned her look defiantly. "Yue might look alright, but it isn't. You're the only person in the world who still knows all the seals. Until your little stunt to save the Sun Prince, nobody even realized that you knew them. The council is nervous, which means you do have a legitimate claim."

Hanabi was breathing hard as she glared at Hinata. The elder sister had been shocked into silence and she could only stare dumbly. Angry, unspilled tears shone in Hanabi's eyes and her face contorted with loathing.

"You're the only person in the world who can do something, and you're just going to run away again, aren't you?" she accused. "Always running away, you coward. To think I was waiti-"

Hanabi cut herself off and looked away, embarrassment burning her cheeks. The faint hint of color made her look far more like her age. The contrast was another spike into Hinata's chest.

"My sources recognized you," Hanabi said abruptly, her voice thick with unshed tears. "So I had time to get Akamaru. He's waiting in the back courtyard so you can escape."

Hinata jerked to a stop in the middle of a hallway.

"Akamaru?" The guilt and longing in Hinata's voice when she breathed that one word revealed all her past hurt and self-incrimination. The nin-dog had nearly died from grief when she'd gotten Kiba killed. She'd wanted nothing more than to comfort the canine, but she was the cause, the reason. Why would she be so cruel as to remind the nin-dog what he had lost?

Hanabi was silent for a moment before she answered.

"He's a nin-dog, Hinata. They don't hate, don't blame. Kiba gave his life protecting you, so Akamaru will only try to carry on his master's goal."

HInata squeezed her eyes shut. She was so stupid. Only humans knew true hatred. She thought too little of Akamaru.

She followed Hanabi around another corner. Bright sunlight speared her eyes and Hinata squinted - they were in the courtyard. A large white form approached them. Hinata's eyes widened when her vision adjusted to the outside.

Akamaru was easily the size of a large horse, if not something bigger. Her mental image of that brave, tiny puppy howling in grief over Kiba's still form shattered.

As if he guessed her thoughts, Akamaru gave her a lopsided doggy grin before licking her cheek, though he ended up covering the entirety of her face with drool. A shocked laugh escaped Hinata's lips and Akamaru whined as he wagged his tail hesitantly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his shaggy neck, squeezing with all her love and guilt and hurt and relief. He forgave her so easily, and that made it a little easier to forgive herself.

"I'm sorry. Thank you," she whispered into his fur. He whined, trying to comfort her when it should be the other way around.

"We need to hurry," Hanabi interrupted with a hiss. Her Byakugan blazed even in the overly bright sunlight. "They've noticed you're missing. Get on." The younger girl vaulted onto Akamaru's back and yanked Hinata roughly after her. Hinata followed, her wrapping arms around Hanabi's thin waist. Akamaru was already in motion, powerful muscles bunching as he leaped high up over the walls of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't bother knocking before entering Kakashi's hospital room. As expected, the jounin was reading his favorite series and giggling to himself in a distinctly unmanly way. The Uchiha found himself envious of his mentor's seemingly carefree manner. There was a reason why Kakashi was still a bachelor, with only a few old drinking buddies. That had included Asuma, and after Lord Sarutobi's death some years back, the Copy-Nin had only become stranger.<p>

"Kakashi," Sasuke said. The book flapped a greeting. If there were any indications that Kakashi wanted to be left alone, the prince ignored them and seated himself in the visitor's chair. "I heard Sakura finally finished your treatment." A dip of Icha Icha gestured the affirmative. "When are you due to be back in the field?" Kakashi actually shrugged and then tilted his book three times. Sasuke leaned forward on his knees and clasped his hands. "Wow. Three months. Sakura must really want to be sure. She's such a worry-wart."

Kakashi lowered his book and turned to look at the prince.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked with a frown. "You've never had the patience to make small-talk with me like that."

"I'm going to be gone for a while. Extended leave until further notice. Thought I should say goodbye."

They both knew it was because he never had a chance to say a proper goodbye to Hinata. While they had an implicit routine to visit before a mission that might take their life, neither had ever said the words outright.

Thankfully, Kakashi just eye-smiled.

"Do I finally get a goodbye kiss from my cute little student?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but was inwardly relieved that Kakashi was letting them return to the old pattern of banter. Familiarity was comforting in the face of change.

"Pervert," he said with a hint of a smirk. "People are going to start talking about the real reason why you're still a bachelor at this age." Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal.

"My reputation can handle it. And they would know better given how much they gossip about my reading material," he noted with a shrug.

"That's not a better alternative," Sasuke said flatly. "And it's not your reputation I'm worried about." Kakashi clutched his heart in a bad mimicry of pain.

"You wound me."

Sasuke just snorted as he stood. He was not one for small talk and he wanted to be on his way soon. He turned to go.

"Are you going to tell your other teammates about your departure?" Sasuke paused and he looked back at Kakashi. The man's single exposed eye was sharp yet sad. He already knew the prince wouldn't. Of the members of Team 7, only Kakashi could possibly understand why Sasuke had to do this. Even if it reeked of the same shit that Hinata pulled on him. He hated that he could understand why she didn't want a goodbye - understanding seemed too much like acceptance.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly. "There'll be too much crying and hugging. And then whatever Sakura does." He resolutely turned back to the door.

Kakashi chuckled. "Good luck, your highness," he said. "Don't get killed in a stupid way."

"You only have the right to say that when you're no longer a cripple, old man," Sasuke snarked. He didn't bother looking back and lifted a hand in a casual wave as he exited.

* * *

><p>Akamaru bounded up onto the curving roof of the veranda surrounding the main palace. He ran along the shingled stretch with surprisingly little noise. The wind danced through Hanabi's hair, sending it whipping into Hinata's face. The elder sister ducked to the side to avoid the painful lashes, and to see what was in front of them.<p>

It was the shortest path to the edge of Yue. From there, there was an expansive swath of forest into which they could disappear.

"You know, there are a lot of people who refused to believe that you really died," Hanabi said softly. It was hard to hear her over the wind, but Hinata could feel that this was important and strained to catch every word. "The Inuzuka and Aburame will support you, but you will-"

Akamaru skidded to a stop with a yelp.

_Thokthokthok_.

The first arrows sounded like war drums, hollow and ringing. The herald of an army. Hinata looked up. A line of armored silhouettes edged the top of the main building, bows readied for the next wave.

Akamaru didn't pause long, and immediately sidestepped up to a beam that formed the highest point of the triangular roof. Dark-shafted arrows bloomed from where he'd been moments before.

"Keep low!" snapped Hanabi. She gripped two bunches of Akamaru's fur and bent low like a jockey. Hinata followed her example, keeping her torso so far forward she was half laying on Hanabi's back.

She knew that Hanabi had already activated her Byakugan, as the young girl directed their steed expertly to avoid the hail of arrows now raining down on them. Akamaru wove a complicated zig-zag as he continued down the stretch of the west veranda.

Hinata could hear the arrows hissing by her ears, off target by mere inches. Foreign chakra brushed her senses and she craned her neck around. Distant figures in pale robes ghosted after them on the roof. Even paler eyes glinted in the sunlight. Hyuuga. Heavy footsteps drew her attention and Hinata looked to the ground. Moon soldiers in blue and silver armor were closing in on them from both sides.

They were being herded into a pincer formation; archers from above, Hyuuga behind them, and soldiers on either side. If they weren't fast enough to break through, then they will be completely surrounded. Even now, it was clear that Akamaru was being forced to take too many detours.

They were too slow, far too slow.

"We won't make it," Hanabi said calmly, softly. Then she looked back and smiled so genuinely it stopped Hinata's heart. "You don't belong here, Hinata. But it was good to see you again. Remember this if we get separated: Inuzuka and Aburame."

She detached herself from them and before Hinata could grab at her, let herself fall. Her long dark hair streamed out behind her as she plummeted down to the lower edges of the roof. With a twist of her lithe form, Hanabi landed mid-run, tailing them to ward away any that got too close.

Akamaru kept running. Hinata was forced to take over Hanabi's role and half-activated her eyes to navigate him from the arrows. She also kept an eye on her sister as the girl followed them.

Hanabi darted between the arrows as if she already knew the steps of this choreographed dance. She spun gracefully, and with a few flicks of her ballerina hands, the first Hyuuga that approached collapsed before her. The girl leaped over him, onto her next partner in this deadly routine.

No wonder the Hyuuga were so feared.

She fought with a snarl on her face, made even meaner by the chakra veins fanning out from her eyes. She stayed low, knees bent, as her hands blurred in movement. Hanabi ducked below the strike of one attacker and as she pivoted in for the final strike, her fingers dotted along the tenketsu points of his arm. Abruptly, Hanabi dropped to the ground and kicked out his feet from underneath him. Already disabled by Jyuuken, the ninja stumbled and tumbled off the roof.

A few harsh strikes, and another followed him. Hanabi sidestepped, hardly fazed by the onslaught. Her taijutsu was flawless, a perfect defense in her brutal offense. Her opponents seemed to fall around her like puppets cut from their strings.

But she was just one against many. Hanabi slowed to a standstill, forced back onto the beam that formed the peak of the roof. She was but one soldier against an army. Hinata tried to have Akamaru slow down, to wait for her. Hanabi whipped her head up and she looked so angry.

"GO!" she screamed. Hinata couldn't hear her, but saw her lips form the command. The reason for Hanabi's alarm climbed onto the battlements that ran parallel to the veranda - several Main family Hyuuga had come to join the fight.

One of the Hyuuga stop apart from the fight. Even from that distance, Hinata recognized the sloppy amalgamation of the Beak and Talon hand seals - punishment and death cobbled together. They weren't supposed to know Talon, but it was similar enough to Beak that they could force it...Hinata's scream stuck in her throat as the chakra of the seal pulsed like a living thing.

She watched in horrified slow motion. Hanabi crumpled like an unwanted doll, her hair a spill of sleek liquid across the shingled surface of the roof. One pale, limp hand bounced slightly from the impact, and then settled into stillness on the smooth wood. Then her view of her little sister was blocked by the crowd of Hyuuga.

Hinata gave a low moan and tried to go to Hanabi. Akamaru growled and wrenched to the side, throwing her forcefully back to her seat. He will not allow her to go back.

Hanabi's sacrifice was enough. The nin-dog put on one final burst of speed, and he cleared the last length of the Moon Palace walls. The corner tower overlooked a cliff and an expanse of green awaited them below.

Akamaru jumped.

They hung in the air for a moment. The angry yells seemed so distant, like they were underwater. Hinata sensed the arrow headed straight for them. Akamaru won't be able to dodge mid-air, so she reached up with a bare arm. The bolt tore through the soft flesh of her arm, but it was enough of a deflection that it fell uselessly to the side. Hinata didn't even feel the pain.

Then the canopy of the forest engulfed them, and they were lost to their pursuers. Akamaru kept running as Hinata buried her face into his fur and wept.

He did not stop until the sun dipped far below the horizon. Deep shadows cloaked the forest around them as the nin-dog slowed to a stop. He was fighting for breath and Hinata let him navigate on his own to a small stream to drink.

She dismounted, only to have her numb legs curl under her. Akamaru turned to look at her and woofed a question. Hinata patted him to signal that she was alright and used his strong frame to help herself up. She stumbled to the base of a nearby tree and sat, staring up at the green veil of leaves above her.

She'd already cried out all her grief into Akamaru's fur, and there was only numbness and fatigue and resolution left. Peace wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to save Hanabi. A silly status quo of non-violence wasn't enough. Just hope was not enough in the face of despair.

She wiped away the tears. The rest was already drying, making her face feel stiff and foreign. She was useless and helpless by herself. Yet again, she had to be rescued like a silly damsel in distress.

_Armor up,_ _Hinata._

It really was that simple and yet she'd taken so long to figure it out.

She had to fight for something more, something greater. They took Sasuke from her, and she could endure, because he could live without her. But they took Hanabi from her and her little sister will never see the dawn of a new day again. The price for that will be one they cannot afford.

"Let's go, Akamaru," she murmured. The canine responded with a ready woof and she patted him on the side of his shaggy neck. "It's a long journey and we have allies to gather."

She didn't belong in any world. She had nowhere else to run.

All that was left was to create a world where she could belong.

* * *

><p>The mission was more of a way to relieve the tension curling inside Sasuke than to fix any real problem. Five low-level missing-nin were bothering a local town, so Sasuke tracked them down. The first three he used Tsukiyomi on. Then he got impatient and manually finished them off. The bounties on their heads were barely enough to cover a nice dinner.<p>

Inevitably, the thought of bounties and hunting pulled him back into a dark spiral. His inn room felt suffocating, and Sasuke stole outside for a walk, where he could attain a semblance of peace even with the Guardian at the peripherals of his awareness. Itachi was busy, so it'll be a while before Mozou would arrive with the next mission.

But it was a good excuse to walk about the Sun Kingdom, away from the most direct reminders of Hinata. Unfortunately, it was one of those days where even a pebble on the side of the road triggered some tiny memory. This time, it was the image of Hinata when she walked in the snow, leaving bloody footprints much like the ones in his mind. In a fit of childishness, the prince kicked the offending rock. It went flying, bouncing off a nearby tree trunk before spinning to a stop further up the road.

It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke sneered at the ninja standing several feet in front of him. His Guardian's chakra was gone, which meant that the snake had probably already killed him. The prince felt a twinge of regret - Bat had been new.

The Sannin gave an oily smile and bowed mockingly.

"Good evening, my Prince." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, already spinning a genjutsu. But Orochimaru simply lifted his empty hands in a gesture of goodwill. "I only wish to offer my condolences on the recent events."

"What events?"

"The death of your lovely flower," Orochimaru said innocently.

"Don't call her that," the prince snapped. The Snake Sannin shrugged apologetically.

"Ah, not flower. Your lovely princess Hinata." Sasuke regarded the missing-nin with narrow eyes. News of Hinata's death had yet to be released to the public. Only the most relevant leaders were privy to the news. But before Sasuke could consider the implications, Orochimaru's next words caught his attention. "Hers is such an unnecessary death to let remain unfixed."

"Unfixed?" Sasuke huffed. "Death cannot be reversed." But the curl of curiosity, of hope, moved inside him. Orochimaru had been exiled for his experiments on immortality. This was a man who played with death.

"It can, by those who know how. I can bring your Hinata back. All I ask is that you join me."

This offer again. It was a trap. Sasuke shook his head. "Don't make me kill you, snake."

"Just watch, little prince." Reluctantly, the Uchiha found himself entranced.

Orochimaru's hand flew through a simple replacement jutsu, and with a cloud of smoke, held the limp body of Bat. His mask was twisted askew, and his head turned to an odd angle. Red stained the pale skin of his throat that peeked through the uniform, but far more gruesome was the katana that impaled him through the chest. Sasuke didn't need the Sharingan to see that his Guardian was truly dead.

The Snake Sannin offered the body for inspection and Sasuke curled his lip in disdain.

"I'm aware that you managed to kill a rodent," he said. Orochimaru gave a rasping laugh, like snake skin sliding over itself. He yanked out the katana and laid the corpse on the ground. Then he laid bone-white hands over the wounds. Green medical chakra glowed and the Sannin pulled back the damaged uniform to show perfectly healed skin.

But still dead. Sasuke felt disgusted with himself that he'd wasted even this much time with the twisted man. He turned to leave.

"Uh uh uh," tutted Orochimaru. "Patience, little Prince." He pulled a scroll from his sleeve and opened it on the ground. A mess of seals formed an empty circle. The Sannin rolled Bat's body over with his foot, so Bat now lay face down over the scroll. Orochimaru flashed through a series of hand seals. At the end, he slammed his hand to the ground, as if ending a summoning jutsu.

A pulse of...something...emanated from the Guardian's body, rippling out in a way that made Sasuke shiver. It was as if the world around them was shuddering at the unnatural events taking place.

At first, Bat didn't move.

One breath, two breaths...

Sasuke watched, hypnotized, as his Guardian's torso began to rise and fall, breathing in sync with the prince.

"It's an imperfect technique," Orochimaru explained reverently. He stepped back almost politely, gesturing for Sasuke to inspect. The prince warily approached, and gently turned the Guardian so he lay on his back. The ninja groaned slightly in pain, but did not wake. The rosy flush of life was back in the man's skin color. He was breathing, sleeping. Living.

Suddenly, every word out of the snake's mouth was too interesting. His voice was dry and cool, whispery and soothing, and Sasuke couldn't stop listening as Orochimaru spoke. "Right now, I still need the whole body, but I've been expanding it so I only require the smallest part - a lock of hair, a drop of blood. Your Sharingan can help support that research, make it powerful enough to meet your goals."

Ororchimaru said nothing more, only let him think. It was a struggle, however, to do just that. Sasuke's thoughts were like sludge, sliding slowly and sticking to the same notions over and over.

This was wrong. It was unlikely it could even work. He had nothing of Hinata left.

He could have Hinata back.

Wrong. Impossible. Nothing.

Hinata.

Hinata...hasn't she always been worth the risk? His brother was a coward who will do nothing to save her, but Sasuke was not the king. He was not Itachi, who played a game he hated and followed the rules he scorned.

He was Sasuke. That was who Hinata loved. The Sasuke who refused to give in, who cherished her and only her.

If he chose to bring her back, this choice will hurt her. But she will be alive to feel that hurt. But what if that was enough for her to hate him, to leave him, to...Sasuke ruthlessly killed that line of thought. What will happen will happen. The future and the past and the present - those were all irrelevant without Hinata.

Despair will not let him forget, so he will create his own hope.

And was hope so wrong?

"Very well." Sasuke untied his forehead protector. He paused to study it, a moment of reverence for his kingdom.

The Sun Kingdom sigil stared back at him like an all-seeing eye, judging and condemning. It was like staring into Itachi's eyes all over again. That damned martyr. Sasuke pulled a kunai from his belt and with one brutal slash, blinded the eye on his forehead protector. The shriek of metal was like a human cry of agony.

Sasuke tossed the ruined forehead protector to the ground. It hit the dirt with a dull thud next to the the slumbering Bat, making a little cloud that swirled and settled.

"I will hold you to your promise," he declared. "Our alliance ends there." He didn't need to say that if the Sannin failed him, he will kill him.

Orochimaru just gave a slippery smile.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

- Um...it gets worse before it gets better? I tried not to make it overly angsty (and those of you who've read Come Full Circle know that I can bring on the angst) but it wouldn't realistic either if Sasuke and Hinata just popped back to being their semi-cheerful selves in a few weeks.

-Credit to Warrior-of-Ruin for letting me use her idea of using Jyuuken to deactivate a curse seal. Naturally, she has a picture for it and it's badass.

-I've always wanted to write a Mononoke-Hime-esque scene. :D And I like Akamaru too much to let him waste away in the corner.

-For the briefest moment, I considered placing the curse seal where Gaara's ai tattoo is. Then I realized that that would require Orochimaru gnawing away at Gaara's forehead...(dies laughing) ….and then I realized that Kimmimaro's curse seal is on his sternum. What was Orochimaru doing there? O_o That perv.

-I've always thought that for a genius villain, canon Orochimaru was rather...pathetic. Especially how he died. So rather than have him running around and sucking on the necks of prepubescent boys, he's going to use that intelligence and manipulate Sasuke like a proper evil genius. Orochimaru may not understand love, but he sure as hell can use it to his advantage.

- Also, fyi, Prey for the Hunted is going to be LONG. I've recently decided that we're only at the half-way point, plot-wise, though not necessarily chapter-wise (I feel like I've gotten better at paring down my writing to get to the point). So there's going to be an interlude next chapter, and no worries, it'll be worth your time to read. ;)

-Thanks for all your support thus far. Makes me wriggle in joy. :D

- Also, major kudos to my beta Rhinst, btw, who's managed to stick with me and do a phenomenal job on so many long chapters! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Interlude

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who fell in love._

_She met her prince in the worst of misunderstandings. He had been on the search to uncover her secrets and in a strange turn of events, hired the princess to hunt herself. But despite their rocky beginnings, the princess found affection for her prince in her battered heart. _

_She tried to the fight it, but she was drawn to her prince, and he to her. Even when the princess tried to run from it, she inevitably gravitated towards him, pulled back into orbit. And 'running from' became 'running to.' Like the moon, she could only chase after sun and look for the sun and shine for the sun in an endless cycle. _

_And also, like the moon, the princess's love was strong enough to turn the tides of the world..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 20**

**Interlude: Wedding Night**

* * *

><p>Itachi did not like ceremonies. Regardless of the occasion, the king had always thought them tedious and mostly extraneous. He was a man who preferred simplicity and efficiency.<p>

He unhooked the over-decorated cape and it dropped into the servant's waiting hands like a sack of rocks.

"You may leave," he said, waving them away. He could feel another headache coming, and all he wanted was to retire to bed and into peaceful slumber. Thankfully, the servants were quick to make themselves scarce. Itachi leaned back into his chair and rubbed at his temples.

Getting married did not require six days of celebration and sixty pounds of fabric on his person. Getting married to Lady Yamanaka Ino in order to uphold the agreement between the Uchiha and the Yamanaka was only a formality, a desperate show of solidarity after the recent slew of disasters. While it was necessary to demonstrate the riches of the kingdom to its subjects, there had to be a limit to excess.

It was a concept that most nobles did not seem to understand.

Not that they understood very much at all.

Itachi huffed and stood. The gossips would talk if the king hid away in his office on the night of his own wedding, and there was no doubt a betting pool somewhere in the dark corners of his castle. All most of the court seemed to care about was filling their own pockets, as if it could fill the void of their minds.

As early as he could recall, Itachi always knew that he was different. At first, he'd thought it was an inherent quality in being crown prince, a survival mechanism to insure that the royal family would not go extinct and leave a power vacuum. But very soon after that, Itachi decided that he was being far too kind in his evaluation.

As a rule, people will be illogical and whimsical. He was the exception. Certainly, he wasn't the rock that most made him out to be, but Itachi saw far more advantage in keeping a stoic demeanor than making a fool of himself like the other children he came into contact with. These would be the subjects he would protect, and they needed to trust him as a leader, not a peer. Even beasts knew to follow the strongest. While Itachi kept his opinion to himself, it was an apt comparison - the people around him were like pets, dumb and helpless. Some were more intelligent than others, but all required the care of a capable keeper. He will guide them, and forgive them, and keep them.

It was a lonely existence. While Itachi didn't condemn his subjects, the truth was the truth. The wind blew colder when standing at the pinnacle of a mountain, and for Itachi, the view was simultaneously too big and too small. All the pressure of the world on a single pair of shoulders, and there was nothing and no one around him to lean against. And while there were the few clear-sighted people among a crowd of blinded fools, Itachi couldn't always rely on Mikoto and Shisui.

Then Sasuke was born.

At first, Itachi couldn't understand the fuss over a squalling, helpless raisin of a baby. His father had always drilled into Itachi the necessity of calculating each person's value in cold statistics, and he obeyed because it was the logical thing to do. A second son, even one of royal blood, was worth very little when the first was already good enough. A daughter would have been more useful as leverage in betrothal contracts.

But as Itachi held the fragile form of his little brother for the first time, something wondrous happened. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked right at him. The gaze of an infant was a strange thing. A newborn has known nothing, seen nothing, and perhaps even felt nothing, and Sasuke's bright, uncorrupted eyes seemed to reflect everything that Itachi was back at him.

It was a humbling moment when Itachi was sorely reminded of his own mortal being.

Everything that Itachi hated about the world and about himself and saw was wrong but never stepped up to correct...That all needed to change. The detached little boy teetering at the top of a lonely mountain was suddenly firmly tethered to the world through the mirror eyes of his baby brother.

The little prince struck down by apathy had been knighted with new purpose.

"Sasuke, I'm your big brother, Itachi," he whispered. "I promise that I will protect you."

It didn't matter who was the crown prince and who was the prodigy and who was better or who was much of anything. He was a big brother. And he would fucking stop at nothing to protect his little brother.

Even if it meant being hated. Even if it meant sending an innocent princess to her death.

Even if it meant breaking that same beloved brother.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the thought of his absent sibling and he paused to collect himself before exiting into the hallway. He walked slowly, lost in thought.

It had been weeks since Sasuke had defected, and it still felt like a fresh wound every time he remembered the reasons leading up to the occurrence. Never had Itachi's plans spun so wildly off course over one person. He had misjudged just about every factor regarding Sasuke: the depth of his emotions, the scope of his determination, and the breadth of his power.

Sometimes, imperceptible tremors still shook his muscles, a residual effect of a full-powered Tsukiyomi. If he hadn't possessed the Mangekyou himself, Itachi might still be in a coma. To think that Sasuke was able put such power into that technique so soon.

Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan still haunted Itachi, though it wasn't the physical aspects that bothered him.

It was a sign that he'd failed in his most fundamental job: protect Sasuke from the horrors of the world. What was more horrific than the guilt of having contributed to the death of the person you cherished the most?

Especially when said person was still alive?

The secret tore at Itachi like the claws of hungry lions, threatening to rip him in too many directions. He had only intended to drive home the point that it was useless to chase after a ghost, but Sasuke - stubborn, unapologetic, proud Sasuke - actually blamed himself. He wished his foolish brother hadn't guessed the additional layer of exactly how horrific Itachi's choices had been.

His brother's pain was unnecessary, but he would rather his brother alive and experiencing pain, rather than cold and dead and never knowing the warmth of sunlight again. That would be the consequence of the inevitable discovery of their relationship. The king knew he could never reveal to Sasuke that there was a possibility that Hinata was alive. Mozou had been instructed to never tell.

And despite that it was Itachi that tied the metaphorical noose around Hinata's neck, Itachi did everything he could to insure said noose would never tighten. The king was hopeful, especially after Sai had reported to him with the expression of someone who'd realized a lifetime's worth of evil in the space of a moment. And the Guardian smelt more of burnt hair instead of burnt flesh. His gamble on placing a reactive seal on Hinata had been a good one.

He'd always suspected the Guardian had possessed the Sharingan, regardless of his situation now. While the Sharingan was certainly no indication of power, there was a correlation in some abilities. The Uchiha who were more likely to activate their Sharingan had far quicker minds and faster reflexes - it was the conditions of a body prepared to react to events before they even happened. Sai had been too fast and too clever to be born with nonfunctional eyes. The body never lied, even if the person tried to.

That was why Itachi never lied outright. There were far more effective ways to manipulate a person, to break their very being with the hard blade of truth.

And because he couldn't have lied to Hinata when she was looking him with those enormous moon eyes, tears silently trickling down her face. They both knew he was likely the last Uchiha she could look at.

He cared. But he couldn't care enough, compared to his other responsibilities. So his affection was a paltry consolation for his other actions. But the mere idea that he might never see her again stung more than it should. Especially when a part of Itachi believed that Hinata could survive. Only two women have ever managed to surprise him regularly: his mother, and Hinata. All the factors pointed to an inevitable demise, so the king prayed that she would surprise him yet again.

That was another thorn in his heart. At his weakest moments, Itachi wanted nothing more than to run away, to hide Hinata away and escape from the poisonous world that encased them. But that was a useless fantasy. Love was duty. His duty was to his kingdom, to his father's legacy, to his mother. To Sasuke.

Hinata had no part in his world ever since their betrothal was annulled. Perhaps he'd simply gotten too used to the idea that the shy, lovely princess would be the one he would marry. At first, he had simply thought of her as another duty, another addendum to his list of tasks. The ten-year-old him had simply accepted her because she wasn't as shrill or annoying as the other little girls he'd met. If she was as timid as a mouse, that was a tolerable flaw. And it was advantageous for the Sun Kingdom if he could manipulate her.

But then Itachi found himself observing her more and more. She was unremarkable, at best, but each time he visited the Moon Kingdom, Itachi did not feel at ease until he'd caught a glimpse of her, that quiet little patch of sunlight only noticeable in its absence. And the Hyuuga certainly made it horrifically difficult. He didn't miss the sideways glances they speared her with when they thought no one was watching. While it was understandable that they were embarrassed by her lessened chakra abilities, there was no need to quarantine her away like a leper.

In the few conversations he managed with Hinata, he discovered a brilliant mind behind that downtrodden demeanor. She was more than aware of the nuances of the actions of those around her. Itachi's respect for Hinata grew when he realized the full scale of their condemnation upon her thin shoulders. The weight of the world was always greater for someone who withstood it rather than shrugging it off. He was a hero of the Amaterasu war, a proven genius who exceeded all standards, and even he sometimes trembled under the pressure everyone's expectations.

How many times worse must it be for her?

Many times, Itachi battled the strangest urge to rush to her side and help her. He was a patient teacher, even if he would never volunteer himself for the job. Yet he repeatedly wanted to offer that very service for Hinata. Something, anything, to make her smile. In the beginning, Itachi's young, confused mind attributed this symptom to the chivalry ingrained in him by his mother.

But if she were simply a wilting flower, the king was sure it wouldn't have affected him. There were certainly prettier girls, more charming girls, stronger girls. But there was only Hinata.

It wasn't in his nature to rush in, so Itachi waited and watched, searching for the ideal circumstances. Every move was always carefully weighed and considered, every word, every thought. Every emotion.

In that way, he'd lost to his foolish little brother long ago.

The king's strength and weakness was in his infallible objectivity when it came to placing his logic above his heart. It was how he'd managed to claw his way to a stable throne after the power vacuum left by his father's death. He still had his suspicions regarding the nature of Fugaku's demise, but some mysteries were better pursued under the guise of a forgotten past.

Even the death of his father could be neatly compartmentalized and cleanly tucked away for a more appropriate time. Many considered him Machiavellian, a monster, for his capability, but Itachi prided himself on that. He was pragmatic, a man of logic and reason. But he was still only a man, with a beating heart of human flesh. And when Itachi realized what choice he had to make, that heart had ripped and shredded like the paper the death sentence was written upon.

Sasuke or Hinata?

Saving one was mutually exclusive to the other when all the pieces were laid out. It was already difficult enough when Sasuke was connected with a Hyuuga. But the Hyuuga in question was also a figure hated throughout the Moon Kingdom. In that aspect, any dilemma always had a third constraint - the peace of the kingdom. It was inevitable that Danzo, the ubiquitous meddler, would discover Hinata's true identity. And that old warhawk would stop at nothing with such leverage. The Hokage had too much power for Itachi to simply wipe away such an annoyance.

Danzo wanted war. It looked like the Moon Kingdom wanted it as well. Turn after turn, it was clear they were trying to force his hand. If he were the one to declare war, then all the aftermath will fall on his shoulders. If that came to be, it would be too easy for Danzo to convince the council that Itachi would need to abdicate his throne.

The king could not let that occur, for it would destroy the peace he'd sacrificed so much for. That Shisui had given his life for.

The Amaterasu War had been a senseless slaughter, the remnants of excessive greed and arrogance. Hinata's capture had only been the excuse, the final catalyst. Itachi could never agree to his father's decision to step into a needless war. He'd only been ten, and as a genius of a militaristic kingdom, forced to massacre his enemies.

The Uchiha were famed for their tendency to succumb to insanity. Many blamed the inevitable consequence of storing an inhuman number of stolen techniques and memories. Simply too much information for one person to handle.

Itachi thought differently. Ultimately, it was the Sharingan's perfect preservation of all the faces frozen in horror - the sight, the sound, the smells, the sensations...it was a living nightmare that would one day consume him, just as much as it did for the generations of Uchiha before him.

Itachi passed by a decorative mirror in the hallway. It fractured his reflection into several warped shards. He paused, staring back into his own dark eyes. He was haunted by the people he'd had to kill the ones he'd been forced to measure and find less worthy to live than another life. His perfect memory would not let him forget any of them - a fitting fate.

Itachi closed his eyes and turned back in the direction of his bedroom. Violence was such a hateful methodology. Effective, but hateful. It was a choice he'd long resigned himself to, because some people would not comprehend anything short of a knife to the throat.

The king dismissed such thoughts. He could feel his chakra roiling slightly at the dark pattern of his mind and he was already in front of his door. It wasn't gentlemanly to meet his bride with killer intent in his chakra.

Once his aura was in line, Itachi entered his room without hesitation. The door opened on smooth, silent hinges.

Ino was sitting on the edge of his bed, her spine so stiff it made him wonder if she'd replaced it with a sword. Her knuckles were bone white even against the pale silk of her wedding gown. She'd removed her make-up and headdress, leaving only a sleek wash of blonde hair framing her face. It made her seem uncharacteristically small and fragile, like a little child tangled in her mother's dress. It didn't help that the young woman was currently boring a hole into his wall with wide, blue eyes. All in all, Ino was doing an admirable job of hiding her fear, but Itachi was better at reading emotions than most.

Despite his less than ideal circumstances, Itachi found himself amused. He thought he'd married a noblewoman, not a terrified rodent.

Not Hinata.

Though it would be unwise to inform her of that likeness. The Yamanaka were nearly as notorious for their tempers as for their mind techniques. Either way, it wasn't a very good combination for any target of their ire.

The king closed the door behind him with a soft click. Her head turned minutely towards him, signifying that she was sharply aware of his presence, even if she still refused to look at him. Itachi wondered if she would squeak like Hinata if he tapped her on the shoulder.

He'd remembered a bold blond girl who unabashedly chased after Sasuke. It was a relief that she also had a demure side, as he hardly wanted to end up a hen-pecked husband like Lord Nara. In a rare flash of possessiveness, Itachi decided that he would be the only one that his wife would show this facet of herself to.

"I would hope that in court tomorrow, you would be better at hiding your fear," he said gently. Ino's gaze whipped to his. Jerkily, she lifted her chin and her expression melded into a perfect mask of regal apathy. He'd almost be convinced of her act if she wasn't shaking ever so slightly. He realized that simply speaking to her would do little to ease her terror, especially when he was unconsciously using the cold mien he presented to court. Certain expressions had become habit for him after so many years.

He really should be a little kinder. It was clear that he could be unintentionally forbidding, given the appalling disconnect with Hinata. This was the new queen of the Sun Kingdom. It wouldn't do if she died of a heart attack on their wedding night. Though that would certainly engender a few more amusing rumors regarding his prowess in bed.

Itachi forced himself to smile slightly. He avoided her and climbed into the other side of the bed, a clear indication that he expected nothing more of her. And really, all he wanted was to go to sleep. "Good night, Lady Ino." He'd almost settled into slumber when she blurted something.

"Ino!" He blinked and turned to her. "Sorry," she muttered and averted her gaze. "Please just refer to me as Ino. We are husband and wife, after all."

This time, Itachi's slight smile was more genuine. "My apologies. Then you must alsot refer to me by my first name as well. Good night, Ino."

"Good night...Itachi." Her voice didn't waver.

He hadn't married a timid mouse - more of a boar that will regain its brave, bold nature tomorrow. Itachi was surprisingly at peace with that.

An old, trying chapter had come to an end and he will leave it be. Tomorrow was another day, a new page.

* * *

><p>Ino's pulse still beat against her eardrums far too quickly. While she'd always known the king was a fair and upstanding man, it was quite a bit more difficult to remind herself of this when she was about to share his bed.<p>

Though a part of Ino was insulted that Itachi could so easily ignore her, the rest of her could only breathe a sigh of relief when the king made it clear he wanted nothing more of her tonight. She waited until his breathing had evened into the pattern of slumber. Then, carefully, she turned around and propped herself on her elbows. The moon lit his face, making his long hair seem like black silk around him.

He really did look like Sasuke.

Or more correctly, Sasuke looked like Itachi.

Ino's heart clenched. She was still reeling from Itachi's cold announcement to the council - Uchiha Sasuke was no longer a citizen of the Sun Kingdom. He had left to join Orochimaru. She still couldn't believe that the former prince had simply left, so easily blinded by Orochimaru's offer of power.

But she couldn't blame him. She herself had fallen under the same seductive spell of power. Ino had convinced herself that it was best for everyone if she married into the highest position. Then, she would have the sway to keep her friends from being sent to their deaths. Then, she would have the ability to stop wars before they began. But this purpose had caused her to lose herself in her pretty jewels and fine lip pigments.

Ino's vanity had a darker purpose beyond shallow aesthetics. While her counterparts had grown up ignorant, safely cushioned by their pretty ruffles, the Yamanaka had always been a kunoichi first, a noblewoman second. She could never be strong enough to rashly break down her obstacles like Naruto or Sakura. She could never outwit the councilmen in their convoluted political games, like Shikamaru or King Itachi.

But she could be prettier than anyone else. The same attribute that made everyone else discount her was Ino's greatest weapon. If she had to seduce a foreign dignitary for the sake of her kingdom, so be it. Her body stopped being hers the moment she had to hold Asuma's cooling hand in hers. Before, she'd thought herself the sexy, untouchable kunoichi, a strong female who didn't have to resort to using her wiles.

And her idiot teammates had let her play out that delusion.

Looking back, it was so obvious. Team Ten was designed for infiltration, for subterfuge. There was her, the pretty kunoichi with mind-control to seduce and pluck away the target's secrets. There was Shikamaru, the genius with body manipulation to help guide her to or from her target. There was Chouji, the brawn with pure, brutal force to break them away when things got really bad. And there was Asuma, clan head of the noble Sarutobi clan. All four of them had grown up too over-seeped in politics and manipulation to master anything else.

For kami's sake, they all were from high nobility - there was no way they could be expendable on simple field missions.

Yet the topic of her seduction training never surfaced, even after her curves grew in and she flaunted them so naively to anyone who would admire them. Asuma continued only accepting field missions that were far more suited for the raw power of Team Seven. If they had done the missions they were designed for, all of them would have immediately realized how _wrong_ it was to be sent to the distant northern border. But the unnatural pattern of Team Ten missions had been their downfall.

The Akatsuki mercenaries were ruthless. Even though Shikamaru had finally avenged them and killed Hidan, Ino could still hear the mercenary's grating laughter when he'd stood over Asuma's body every time she closed her eyes. As she'd told Hinata, the Yamanaka could remember every little detail of that day. She could still feel the grains of sand digging into her knees, the sharp pain of her wounds, the feeling of chakra exhaustion and despair mixed together into lightheadedness , the sound of Asuma's gurgling breathes slowing to nothingness - it was all like a phantom sensation that will never quite fade, always prickling the back of her mind.

If this was anything like what Sharingan-users had to remember each time they fought, Ino pitied them.

But this instance was a reminder she welcomed, for she will not deviate from her duty this time. Shikamaru and Chouji will not protect her from something she was meant to do, even if it means she could never talk to them like old friends again. No one will stand in her way. She was going to marry Sasuke. She would wear a cold crown and isolate herself in the folds of a heavy cape, and use the power to protect her friends from being sent out to needless missions. That was the promise she made to herself, to Asuma, and it was one she would give her life, her being, herself to keep.

So Ino thought she'd long made peace casting away Hinata - she was an obstacle. But she'd never expected Hinata's death to affect her so deeply. She knew that Itachi was forcing Hinata to leave. She knew that Hinata loved Sasuke, and he her - she'd been the one to give Hinata the drug so she could say her goodbyes without drama, after all. She knew that Hinata would be hunted, like nothing better than a wretched missing-nin. But Ino hadn't been able to comprehend until Sasuke had entered the kitchen that morning, a wildly misplaced smile on his face.

She'd only seen the prince smile like that around the king - that unguarded, beautiful smile that made the younger her dream of a fairy tale.

The enormity of what she'd done hit her then, and Ino broke, shattered just like brittle glass. She'd helped Hinata throw away a rare love and walk way to her death. In Ino's mind, the Hyuuga princess had always been like a mythical warrior, strong and untouchable. This was the person who'd so easily saved Team Ten. This was the person who'd managed to survive the harshest of environments at the border, and evade soldiers from both the Sun and Moon Kingdom. In the back of her mind, Ino had always thought that Hinata didn't need her help, because she was a survivor.

It was hard to believe that she could actually die.

It was harder to justify how nasty she'd been to Hinata that past few weeks.

Ino curled in on herself. She'd achieved her goal, and so it was only fitting that she make use of her new status. Hinata will be the last of her friends to ever be so wronged. That was a new promise, because Asuma's ghost can lay in rest now. She had made this cold, lonely bed, and this was where she shall sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, a new promise. Ino could only hope it was a better one as well.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard him slip through the window of her workroom.<p>

"Yamato?" she called. A mass of brown hair popped up in the corner of her eye. The face of her boyfriend followed. He forgot to brush his hair again. The idiot probably thought that stupid faceplate hid everything.

"Still working?" She nodded, carefully grinding the dried herbs into a fine dust. He settled into the workbench next to her. "You should rest." Sakura hummed in agreement, though both of them knew that she wasn't going to listen.

"How was your day?" she asked after a long silence.

"Oh you know, the usual guard duty at the royal wedding, largest event of the century. Nothing too big." His nonchalance sounded eerily like Kakashi's and she nudged Yamato with a slight scowl.

"Don't speak to me with that tone," she scolded. Sakura pressed the pestle harder into the already pulverized herbs. The Guardian caught her hand and she let him pry her numb fingers from the tool.

"You're upset," he said gently.

Sakura bit her lip. When did her vision get blurry? She blinked to refocus, and wet warmth trailed down her face.

"No shit," she muttered hoarsely. The medic reached up to wipe her eyes and Yamato caught her wrists.

"Sakura? You were grinding cayenne peppers..." His worried tone brought her back to clarity.

"Oh," she said absently. She thought those were rose hips. Sakura gave in and collapsed onto the bench next to Yamato. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way," she murmured. "Sasuke wasn't supposed to leave us."

"He's hurting." Yamato reached up and began to gently stroke her hair. He didn't say what they thought. _He lost Hinata._

"Fuck him," she said weakly. "The selfish bastard. When I get my hands on him, I'm punching him so hard it'll take him months to find all the pieces of his spleen. And then I'll heal him and do it again to make sure he got the message."

"Do I have to help with clean up?" he sighed.

Sakura choked back a watery laugh. "You'll get to torture him with your scary face."

"I'm honored," he said blandly.

They lapsed into a rare silence. Sakura was comforted by the sensation of his fingers in her rosy hair. Then she sniffled and all the words came pouring out.

"I'm really mad at him, Yama," she whispered, voice raspy with tears.

"I know."

"Did he really think we would betray him?" Her voice cracked and it took her a few breaths to calm herself. "He was supposed to trust us. He was supposed to come to us and we were supposed to fix this together. He was supposed to come up with one of his reckless but brilliant tactics with Naruto, and drag us all into some big mess. And then miraculously, it'll be okay. Of course, then I'll punch them for being idiots, but they're _my_ idiots. We were a team." She clenched her fists and continued in a softer tone. "He was supposed to marry Hinata and make gorgeous, scary-genius babies with both the Sharingan and Byakugan and they would take over the world and make it a beautiful, peaceful place. It was supposed to be a happy ending. I actually believed in that."

"I know."

"She wasn't supposed to..." Sakura couldn't say it. Hinata wasn't supposed to be hunted down like a helpless animal. Regardless of the political considerations, a princess deserved better than a no-holds manhunt. That was a treatment reserved for ruthless criminals, not a sweet-tempered girl who risked her life again and again for her love.

At first, Sakura had been wary of this strange bounty hunter. Hinata was a Mooner. In the distant past, the Sun and Moon Kingdoms had been friendly, but now the socially acceptable reaction was one of recoil. But even more so than her lineage, Hinata was Hinata - kind, sweet, shy Hinata. It was difficult not to like her, to root for her. Especially when even Sasuke, the biggest asshole on this side of the planet, softened like butter before her.

But now Sakura secretly wished that they'd never met Hinata. Everyone, including Hinata, would have been better off. Especially Sasuke. The past few weeks it was excruciating to watch Sasuke fade away like smoke on a windy day. And then the vague, unsettling fear in the back of Sakura's mind came to reality; Sasuke became lost to them.

The memory of Sasuke's blank gaze as he stood over Naruto's body in the dojo still haunted her. The person who wore Sasuke's face the last few weeks before the prince defected was not Sasuke. Sasuke was a jerk, an asshole, spoiled and petulant and so arrogant and overly opinionated and presumptuous and endlessly frustrating.

But he was never unfeeling.

Even through the fog of agony of being abandoned by her teammate, she knew he must be hurting a thousand times worse. At least she knew there was a chance, however small, that she would find him again. There wasn't that chance for Sasuke anymore. Just the thought of Yamato's death made her heart wrench. Sakura could almost understand defecting, just leaving everything behind.

Sasuke's world was black and white, even when others tried to impose the hues of reality on him. He would only love one woman, because that was the kind of person he was: all or nothing. And his all, his everything, was gone, ripped away.

The medic realized just how easy she had it. The biggest obstacle for her and Yamato had been his sudden inability to speak to her when he realized his feelings. After years on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura found it impossibly adorable when the calm, capable Guardian was rendered speechless by her mere presence.

That didn't happen very often when she kept company like Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura had always felt like the awkward duckling amongst a flock of pedigree family lines. Ino was the heiress of the illustrious Yamanaka. Shikamaru, the young lord of the Nara. Chouji, the gentle son of the Akimichi. Even Naruto had some oomph to his background, being the son of the Fourth Hokage and all. And of course, there was Uchiha Sasuke himself, crown prince to an entire fucking kingdom.

Until King Itachi assigned her to Tsunade, the greatest accomplishment Sakura could boast of was that she managed to land herself on the same team as Prince Sasuke. The medic would always be in the king's debt for seeing the potential in her and giving her a means to make something of herself. Now, when others are introduced, they are recognized by their family names. Sakura was recognized by her own.

And Sakura certainly understood why the king had done such a thing. He did the same with Naruto, in assigning him to Jiraiya for personal training. It wasn't for their benefit - she and Naruto were groomed to protect their prince. They were bodyguards first, friends second. Itachi had pulled them aside and all but told them that.

While the stark truth was unbecoming, it instilled a sense of proud purpose in Sakura. She was a soldier worthy of protecting the crown prince. Worthy of protecting a precious friend. That was an honor, even when Sasuke was throwing one of his hissy fits and the person she was protecting him from was Inner-Sakura.

It was a good thing she and Yamato had figured out their own drama before Hinata came to join their group. Otherwise, Sasuke might have exploded from the stress of being simultaneously over-possessive with both her and Hinata.

Not that her silly boys had even a problem for her and Yamato. Her team was simple enough to convince with some _gentle_ persuasion and some baked goods when she was healing them back up. Piece of cake. "I'm really lucky," she whispered into his shoulder. She squeezed his hand, soaking in the solidness of him. "You're a good man, Yama. "

"Sakura, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" She half-heartedly punched his arm.

"Get some originality if you're going to be ridiculous."

He opened his hand, a small branch of sakura blossoms growing from his palm.

"That's what you said when I first tried to confess to you." Sakura gave him a flat look, but still happily received the little present.

"That's because you never actually confessed. _Someone_ left nothing but carvings of cherry blossoms for me for _weeks_. I was beginning to think you were mocking me." She jabbed his cheek with the end of the branch he'd just made for her to illustrate her point. The branch made a faint clinking sound against his face-plate.

"I got better, didn't I?" She scoffed, though she couldn't keep the small smile from tugging at her lips. The waltzing wooden frogs had been especially endearing.

"Because I had to corner you and scream at you in frustration. Do you realize how hard it is to track down a Guardian when he doesn't want to be found? I thought I'd scared you off." Yamato chuckled, a soothing rumble against her ear.

"If I wasn't scared off by our first meeting, then nothing could scare me off." Sakura scowled and pushed him with a hand to the face.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she sniffed.

" I never realized I was supposed to protect Team 7's members from each other. And you thought my name was Tamato."

"You try hearing properly with those idiots screaming in the background."

"At least it's not 'Tomato', you might have had a problem then." She chuckled at Yamato's quizzical look. "Silly, it's Sasuke's favorite-" The words became stuck in her throat as she remembered reality. Yamato squeezed her hand and Sakura's heart mimicked the motion with a twinge.

"We'll find him."

Yamato didn't have to say anymore. The finality in his words was a lifeline, and Sakura let herself cling to -

Her boyfriend stiffened suddenly. Deliberately, he turned towards her and gripped both her hands. Then he looked calmly met her gaze despite the tears welling in his eyes.

"Sakura, I think you forgot to wash your hands."

The medic let herself laugh even as she rushed to grab a wet cloth.

Even in the worst of times, she can have laughter. If there was laughter, then there was hope. Tomorrow, they will continue their search for Sasuke. They will continue to laugh and they will continue to cry. But they will find him.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared into his ramen. For some reason, every flavor he ordered taste like ash. It was only his fourth bowl and he wasn't even hungry anymore. That was how he knew he was really in trouble. With a grumble, he set down his chopsticks with a clink against the porcelain bowl.<p>

"Is the pork miso no good?"

"Hey Ayame," he said dejectedly. "Your ramen is fine. My taste buds are being jerks."

"Weddings can do that to you; sap all the joy out of the world," she quipped lightly. She placed her empty tray on the table and sat down across from him. "Especially for the caterers...do you realize how much food a wedding party consumes?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," the blond said hollowly. Normally, he'd relish the fact that Ayame didn't treat him like a normal customer with perfect smiles and cheery greetings. The waitress's professional appearance belied her warmth and spark. But today, Naruto found it hard to even look up.

He absently poked at a spiral fishcake, watching it slowly spin in the ramen broth like a Sharingan. Fuck, he wanted to punch Sasuke. Stupid girly wuss of a jerkface of an assholelish fishlipped stupidhead. With a stupid duck-ass haircut. Where's the dumb punching bag when he needed him around? He was so mad that his eyes were burning. With liquid rage. Yeah, that's right. That's how pissed he was. No way in hell he'd actually...

"Naruto." Ayame pressed a gentle hand to his cheek, dispersing the tears with the warmth of her palm. "Stop."

Shocked that she was touching him so intimately, Naruto's mind whited out for a moment.

"A-Ayame," he muttered. The waitress smiled sadly.

"Naruto, this isn't like you at all." He blinked in confusion, but wisely waited for her to continue. Sakura had beaten at least that much into him. "Do you remember when you first ate at my father's ramen stand?"

He nodded. "Of course! It was the first time I met you," he said sincerely with a slight grin.

"More like first time you tried to get me in trouble," she said teasingly. "I tripped over you because you were hunched on the street like a little gargoyle."

Naruto's smile faded. "Well, it was my birthday."

_It was his sixth birthday, and as the hated Kyuubi vessel, everyone in Ganpon had taken it upon themselves to celebrate by being particularly mean. Even then, he had known that October 10th was a taboo day. But Naruto had been so lonely that he'd slipped out at dark in hopes that someone might mistake him for someone else and smile at him before they drove him away. _

_It's happened before. _

_Ayame was five years older than him, making her the worldly age of eleven at the time. She recognized him from the very beginning, given the apprehensive expression on her face when she picked herself of the ground. Naruto stared at her, already half-ready to run before she would scream about the monster. _

"_Are you going to pay for that?" Ayame asked after a long silence. _

"_Huh?" The girl gave him an exasperated look and pointed to the ground beside him. Naruto followed the direction of her finger - a dropped delivery case. Broth was seeping out of the large container. Naruto took a surreptitious sniff and immediately regretted it. The warmth, rich flavor of the ramen filled his nostrils with what must be the scent of all that is good in the world. _

"_Are you going to pay for this? It's five coppers, plus the tip for the time to make another trip back to the stand," Ayame explained, sounding far more concerned with her money than the "monster". "All in all, I'd say at least six coppers."_

_Naruto remained quiet. He had the money, but all the money inside his little frog coin purse was worth this almost normal conversation. _

_His stomach answered for him instead, with a long, piteous growl. _

Ayame chuckled, eyes glazed in remembrance.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all - you managed to eat nine bowls in one sitting," she said teasingly. Naruto stuck out his tongue half-heartedly. He'd eaten so many to prolong the time spent with Teuchi and Ayame, but that was a secret he'd never tell.

"I paid for them," he grumbled. "And you offered."

"There are two things a ramen stand owner's daughter can never do," she said, raising two fingers. "One: suffer a loss of profits. Two: let a potential customer go hungry."

Naruto let himself be distracted from his cloud of misery. Being around Ayame always helped whenever he was feeling down. She was a lighthouse in the storm, always breaking the clouds with her beacon of tough love. He reached out to pinch the two extended fingers together into one block with a knowing grin.

"That's just the same motto twice," he said, unimpressed. The brunette laughed, chocolate eyes twinkling mischievously as she used those same two fingers to jab him in the cheek playfully.

"Yet it still took you how many years to realize this, little Naruto?"

Naruto made a face.

"Not fair," he protested. "Most of the time, I was busy eating! All the thinking juice was in my stomach." Ayame glared at him mildly.

"And here I thought you were there to visit me all those times," she said sarcastically. She rested her chin on her hand and pouted slightly. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Ayame," he whined. "Don't be like that. I'm your favorite customer."

Idiotic as he was, Naruto was still one of the most capable ninja in the kingdom. He caught the little upward quirk of her lips and grinned triumphantly.

"Dinner and a show," he added with a roguish wriggle of his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't be head over heels for you?"

She slowly turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Despite his reputation as a loudmouth who ran his mouth, he'd been careful about forcing his feelings on Ayame. Naruto didn't want to ruin the childhood friendship he cherished so much, so any change would require a cautious approach. He regarded her with a solemn expression.

"Marry me, Ayame."

The waitress's eyes bulged attractively. She was so cute when she made that expression - like a little angry frog.

"Normally, people start with dinner," she said faintly.

"We've had dinner together for years. And isn't dating just a way to know if the other person is the one?" Naruto asked quietly. "But I already know you're the girl I want to marry. I've known since the first time you smiled at me." Ayame remained silent, but her eyes began to fill with tears.

Feeling oddly shy, Naruto looked away. His hand was only inches from hers, but somehow, that distance was impossible to cross. "I mean I can woo you the way all the court ladies are wooed, but I never learned those things, so you'll have to help me with the steps. And I'll mess up a lot, so you can't hold that against me. But still, I'll do everything. But after..." Naruto took a breath and looked determinedly back at her. "After what happened to that Bastard, I realized it's just too easy to lose the one you love and I can't let-"

Ayame reached over and laid a finger on his lips.

"Shhh," she hushed him. Brown eyes met blue, and she gave him a watery smile. "You need to stop that babble so I can actually accept."

It took Naruto a moment to understand what she said. Then his face split into a grin so wide it hurt his cheeks.

"Is that a 'yes'?!" he yelled, voice several decibels louder with excitement. She winced at his volume but nodded anyway. He picked her up and swung her around with a whoop. "Yes yes yes! I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Even the clumsily sincere kiss he gave her ended with a loud smack.

Ayame laughed as he set her down only to start dancing with her down the aisles between the dining tables. Naruto was a terrible dancer and only his experience as a ninja gave the couple an odd sort of grace as he somehow managed to keep them from crashing in everything in their path as they lurched about.

But despite his exuberance, Ayame peered up at him with a worried smile when they sat back down. The melancholy hadn't quite been seared from his eyes. Joy may balance the hurt, but it could never completely erase its presence.

"I'm going to be alright," he assured her. And it was true. Ayame was his reminder, his beacon. Naruto knew that he just had to try harder, fight harder, and punch Sasuke's face in harder when he found him. "I'll make it alright. That's my ninja way. Bastard's never going to know what hit him!"

If today was any indication, tomorrow was going to be a better day. He'll find that shitty Bastard and drag him back so he can be best man. Even if he had to tie him in place. Believe it!

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

-Some vignettes and fluff at the end to balance the tsunami of angst. :(

-This is the end of the first arc, so to say. I will continue it under Prey for the Hunted (mainly because I can't think of a worthy name for the second part. Mind Game or Stone-Hearted Quarry had been tossed around, but I'm trying too hard there...and I'm a control freak and want to make sure people don't accidentally read part II first. Spoilers, y'know.)

-There will be five year gap (in the story, not my updates, lolz), because five is a nice even number. And I don't like three. Always thought it looked like a sideways butt.

- Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Now some extra stuff that is not important to the story:

FUN FACTS/BEHIND THE SCENES (aka how I wanted it in my head and how everything wildly deviated away from said imagination )

-This used to be an ItaHina story. Lol, let that sink in a little. I had about five chapters plotted out and the first chapter written...and then promptly realized that 99.989 percent of the scenes were SasuHina. Our favorite arrogant prince was barging his way into everything. I was a little angry at Sasuke since I had to scrap everything, but my characters tend to take over the story and do their own thing. Sigh. That's exactly how SasuHina would probably occur anyways.

-That was the point where I gave up drafting stuff and just wrote how the characters wanted me to. Why does it seem so plotted? Because there's an untold amount of rethinking and unthinking and just plain thinking of what has been published so the next chapter will fit in.

-I was originally going to spin a Sai/Ino side story. That just never happened. I tried. But no. But definitely something to be considered in a separate story. They would form a very interesting dynamic. If anyone wants to write one, let me know!

-Ayame and Naruto happened simply because a reviewer (forgot who, if it's you, shoot me a pm and I'll give credit) pointed out that Naruto's date at the winter ball fit Ayame's description. Too cute. And I don't believe Ayame's character in the series. That many years as a waitress and she's still that nice? Hmmmm...

-The flashback intros that everyone seemed to like also due to the reviewers. Originally, I just didn't want to put flashbacks in the story because I can never quite get the timing right. Those of you who've read Come Full Circle may notice that it was difficult to figure out exactly where you are in the timeline - got a lot of complaints about that...sadface. Only recently, I've starting playing a little more with flashbacks in the story mainly because I can't figure out how to put them in any other way.

-The most difficult character to write would be Yamato. He's a great person to play off with Kakashi/Naruto for laughs, but otherwise, I have very little gauge on his character. He's an observer, not a doer...if that makes any sense.

-I have the most fun writing Ino when she's being shallow and crazy.

TIMELINE THUS FAR (ish)

(based on Hinata's age)

0 - birth

4 - kidnapped

5 - betrothed to Itachi

11 - Team Eight ambushed :(

12 - joins Gai's team for training

14 - becomes commander

16 - betrothal nulled, exiled, met Gaara

19/20 - met Sasuke, goes to Sun Kingdom, shit happens, Danzo evils, SasuHina ensures

20 - driven away from Sun Kingdom

25 - story will resume here


	21. Chapter 21

_Once upon a time, there was a prince._

_He was the second son of the king and queen of the Sun Kingdom. The king and queen were of the famous Uchiha clan, known for their Sharingan, a powerful eye-technique for perfect mimicry and memory. With that same bloodline limit, they lead the Sun Kingdom into a glorious new generation, for they had all the world's jutsus at their disposal._

_The prince grew to be a happy child who adored his older brother, the crown prince. He dreamed of being a ninja or samurai or both to help his big brother protect the kingdom. Together, they would continue the reign of peace._

_The prince's childhood was not without strife, however. No matter how hard the little prince worked, the king was never impressed._

"_Look, Father!" The young prince could already make flame dance on his open palm at the tender age of four. But his older brother had done at age three._

"_Look, Father!" The young prince could already use chakra to leap high into the air, and hit three targets with kunai without even peeking. But his older brother had achieved it at a younger age, and had done it higher, and hit more targets._

_The prince was but the diluted sequel to a perfect first-born - he was merely second-born and second-best._

_The prince was naive, but never stupid. When he realized that his efforts would never be good enough, he began to act out. He terrorized the staff, he threw tantrums with his tutors, and he lashed out at everyone around him: anything, anything at all to garner the attention of the king._

"_What a spoiled little prince," the servants would whisper._

"_What an arrogant brat," the council would mutter._

_The king only looked coldly down this second son of his when he had to scold him._

_And so, the prince knew he was expendable._

* * *

><p><strong>Prey for the Hunted<strong>

**By Airyo**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>The woman beneath him writhed in pleasure.<p>

Sasuke looked away from her contorted face and then closed his eyes. He grunted his climax. As soon as he was finished, he withdrew and rolled away from her. The bed was wide enough so he didn't have to keep touching her.

"Leave."

"But Prince Sasuke -"

"I'm not a prince," he said coldly.

"Sorry, Sasuke." She scooted closer and gave him a flirtatious smile as she walked her fingers up along his bicep. "Let me make it up to you, m'kay?" She leaned close enough to brush her lips against his ear, to whisper just what he could do to her. Her long, dark hair tickled his arm.

Sasuke shoved her away. He sat up, twisting so his feet hit the cold ground and his back was to her. He leaned his elbows on his knees, almost curling into himself just to get away from her.

"Leave," he said again. He didn't wait for her to reply and walked to the bathroom without attempting to cover himself. The stone basin of water formed a calm mirror that reflected the black void of the ceiling. Sasuke grabbed the small pail on the floor and dunked it into the water. He upended the contents over himself, clenching his teeth against the frigid shock. Heating jutsus were just a waste of effort, and the icy temperature helped clear his head.

Distantly, he heard the girl slam the door behind her. Sasuke relaxed minutely, bracing one hand against the edges of the basin and letting the residual cold water run down his body. Droplets from his jaw and bangs gave a warped reflection of his features.

He knew her name, but he never thought of her as that. 'Kin' belonged to a different, better woman. Not the silly thing that warmed his bed as a distraction.

Sasuke frowned. It's been a while since he'd had to think of _her_, and he disliked the resulting ill feeling in his abdomen.

He roughly filled another bucket of that dark, cold water and poured it over himself. The punishing shock scattered the thoughts like a flock of birds. Sasuke continued until he felt both clean and numb. His feet were pale, almost ghastly, against the darkened stone tile. He curled his toes, fascinated by their movement that didn't feel like his own.

It was then that Sasuke realized that he was shivering violently. He turned back to the bedroom without bothering to dry himself off. Water dripped from the long spikes of his hair as he walked back into his bedroom, forming spots around his drying footprints on the gray floor.

Orochimaru's hideout was deep underground. This was necessary due to the blistering temperatures the desert offered during the day, but that meant it was damp and cold all the time. Many of the other inhabitants hated it, but Sasuke preferred this darkness to revealing brightness.

"You know they have a saying that idiots don't catch colds."

Sasuke glanced up at Kisame as he pulled on a pair of dark pants. The man was leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly, refusing to play the game that Kisame tried to draw him into. Banter was reserved for a better crowd, not the company he was forced to keep here.

"Apparently getting a show," the blue man muttered. Sasuke ignored him as he continued to dress - loose white robe, with a cloak secured by a large purple rope belt at the waist to conceal his weapons, and dark leather boots. He was beginning to regain feeling in his limbs again. "Orochimaru wants to see you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who let you in?" This was considered Orochimaru's hideout for his experiments, and the other Akatsuki members rarely ventured out here due to the inconvenient location. Even then, only Orochimaru's most trusted followers knew the access pattern. Kisame was hardly here just to deliver a message that a mere snake summon could carry.

Kisame bared his sharp teeth in a mockery of an innocent grin. It made him look more like a piranha than a shark - silly in appearance, yet no less dangerous.

"Guess you caught me," the tall missing-nin said with a shrug. "That Snake has a special delivery he wants guarded."

Sasuke lifted the other eyebrow. "Why tell me? I was uninformed of a new mission."

Kisame chuckled and smiled even wider. His teeth gleamed in the dim cave light. "I'm informing you now, ain't I?"

The ex-prince gave the other man a curious look. One S-class missing-nin doing a delivery was rare enough. One that required two was downright excessive. What kind of package required this level of skill?

Regardless, it was related to the Snake and Sasuke was always willing to discover more information on his activities. Sasuke grabbed his favored chokuto and secured it in his belt with a snap.

"Details," he demanded curtly. While Orochimaru was technically part of the Akatsuki mercenaries, Sasuke was not and was only on loan twice for the more difficult retrieval missions. Both times, he'd been teamed with Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sasuke walked with Kisame to the supply room as the other filled him in. One of Orochimaru's recent breakthroughs needed to be moved safely to the main hideout. Akatsuki had become more and more involved in retrievals, and less and less with assassinations. The leader's current mission seemed to center on creating some tool to destroy the world or something like that.

Kisame slowed to a halt when they reached the entrance to the wing where the prisoners/experiments were kept. Sasuke gave him a curious glance when the mercenary bared his teeth in an innocent smile.

"This is where we part, dear comrade. I was supposed to do this myself, but something came up. That Snake told me to just hand this off to whichever Akatsuki was available, but why bother them when Orochimaru's favorite little minion is open to help?" The large man flashed him a literally-toothy grin and swept down the main hall. "Subject is in 12C, west wing. I'll have time to meet you at the Moon-side checkpoint in a week for handover."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes in irritation as he continued to the mentioned area alone. That lazy fish. He just didn't want to track down another Akatsuki member. He turned into a dark, unlit tunnel and continued walking without breaking his pace. One side was a seemingly endless expanse of dull slate, while the other was a crowded gauntlet of cells. Only half were occupied with broken shells of experiments who cowered away from him. The cobbled stone was slick and uneven under the soles of his boots.

After the light from the main hall faded, the tunnel was completely bereft of light save for the glow of chakra from his hand. It was a waste of resources to use lamps when these wretched beings were so lost to the world.

The cell numbers started in the two-hundreds, scripted on rotting wood plaques that hung at eye level next to the bars of each cell. They descended as he ventured further into the dungeon wing. The floor sloped down slightly, leading him deeper into what seemed to be the bowels of the earth. Sasuke could feel the decay seep into his skin and hair as he counted down the number plaques.

156D...156C...156B...

The darkness secluded him, trapping him with his thoughts. It was easier when he was around others, or entangled in a difficult mission, but the prisoners down here could hardly be considered people. The sounds of suffering they made were more animalistic than human.

He was alone, and that meant he couldn't escape _her_.

How long has it been?

Five years...

Orochimaru was still no closer to achieving his promise, claiming that he needed a part of the body. Sasuke had searched at first, but as Itachi's death warrant had demanded, Hinata had disappeared completely from the face of the earth. The only single clue he'd found was a disturbance regarding a Moon princess in Yue, but even that hope had shattered when it turned out to be a false alarm.

_It took him months of endless toil to find her. To everyone but a select few, she wasn't even supposed to be alive. The princess was locked away in a high tower, connected to the world only by the thin hairs of rumors._

_And it wasn't even Hinata._

_The Hyuuga girl looked as if she were asleep, hands clasped over her stomach, and chest rising and falling slowly. But even in peaceful slumber there was a hard edge to her features, emphasized further by the lines of the seal on her forehead. This was not Hinata. This was a shadow of her, a tragic maybe had the events of her life been different._

_And a copy, a shadow of her - it wasn't enough. It would never be enough._

_Sasuke stared down at the sleeping princess, caught between bewilderment and relief. The gray light of the sunset cast the tiny cell in a surreal hue, making her skin seem even more deathly pale. A cold wind filled the corners of the room and her sleek dark hair shifted like fabric._

_This was the end of every lead, every clue._

_What was he to do now?_

_Sasuke stepped forward, hand hovering over the girl's throat. He could see the slow pulse in her pale, bird-like neck. It would be so easy to erase this copy. A thread of anger curled in his stomach, taut and fragile and all the emotion that tied him back to humanity.__ How dare the Hyuuga trick him?! How dare she not be Hinata?! She deserved the death she mimicked so perfectly._

_The memory of Hinata halted him. Her pale eyes seemed so sad, further amplified by the accusing gazes of his teammates - blue, green, mismatched red._

_Sasuke shook his head, disgusted with his indecisiveness. Distantly, he knew he was slipping further into a dark, unforgivable mindset, but it was getting easier to ignore that cognizance. For years, he'd tried to live by Itachi's view of what was right. And all it got for him was a comatose girl who had the functionality of a rock._

_But regardless of what he wanted to do, he'd spent too long contemplating her future and ran out of time. They will notice the lack of movement of the guard shifts soon. Sasuke withdrew and leaped out the window. For a moment, his silhouette hung against the golden face of the rising moon, full and swollen of an autumn night. Then the breeze rushed up to him as he fell. Chakra cushioned his landing and like a shadow, he darted away from the waning light._

The final embers of a fighting spirit in the ex-prince quieted. He'd hoped so fervently that Itachi had been lying.

Except Itachi never lied.

Sasuke had stopped caring after that. He rarely even thought of her any more as when he went about his usual business. The Snake Sannin kept him busy with missions to collect some rare jutsu or another, and it was interesting enough that Sasuke could distract himself. It was a kind of peace he hadn't been able to find back in the Sun Kingdom.

13B...13A...12B...12A

Sasuke backtracked so he stood between 12B and 13A.

"Damn piranha," he snarled to himself. Kisame's joke was distinctly not funny. The Uchiha contemplated the effort in walking the length of all 400-something cells to make himself some fish fry courtesy of the Chidori.

"Piranha, pie-ranna, Pie NIRVANA."

Sasuke stiffened as giggles ricocheted along the hall, echoing like an unwanted ghost. There were only the fading chakras of the experiments. They pressed in on him like the annoying buzz of flies, and he'd been pushing his awareness of them to the very back of his mind. Sasuke opened his senses, slowly peeling back the needless sounds to reveal the source.

He turned. A blank wall faced the spot where 12C would theoretically be placed.

"Who's there?" he asked as he stared at the spot where his subject was being kept. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't find the signs of a door.

"Me!" was the helpful reply. It was a woman. A rather deranged one, at that.

"Insufficient answer," Sasuke dismissed.

"Too bad." He got the sense that subject 12C was sticking her tongue out at him. Of all absurdities. He had no patience to deal with such childishness, especially from some pathetic prisoner.

"Fine," he snarled as he turned to leave. He heard her incoherent murmurs of protest - one word gave him pause. A memory nudged him, prying open the iron gates to past feelings. He couldn't leave and whirled around. "Repeat what you just said," Sasuke demanded.

"I asked: What happened to Kinky?"

The nickname hit him with the force of one of Sakura's punches. Hinata had told him about the strange woman who'd help keep her alive that treacherous night in the Sun dungeons. And the name "Mattress Dango" had called her.

It's been five years. He shouldn't be feeling faint over hearing such a stupid nickname. But years of repressed hurt flooded back too easily, and Sasuke had to actively stop himself from leaning against the wall.

"Who's Kinky?" he asked steadily.

"Forgotten so quickly, huh, Uchiha?" Dango muttered. It was a well-deserved accusation, as he hadn't thought about her in months. Sasuke ignored the jab.

"And what makes you so sure I am an Uchiha?"

"Are you not Uchiha Sasuke? Everyone here knows who you are."

Sasuke shook his head. It was clear that Dango was so utterly convinced that he was Uchiha, and nothing would persuade her otherwise. Though it was strange that she was able to determine his identity just by the sound of his voice - perhaps this was why the Akatsuki was interested in her?

"My identity is not of importance. I am here to move you."

A sniff.

"Then move away, you traitor." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but before he could demand her cooperation, Dango continued. "You don't know how to open the door anyways, idiot that you are, or else you would have already "moved" me. And you've yet to move me." There was a snort at her own little pun. "And I shan't tell you until you tell what's happened to Kinky."

"She's dead," Sasuke spat harshly.

The shocked silence from the other side of the wall wasn't nearly as satisfying as it should be. Then Dango gave a plaintive wail like a lost child.

"Why did you kill her? Why?"

"I didn't," Sasuke replied with gritted teeth. He was beginning to consider failing this mission, no matter how much the Akatsuki wanted Dango. The memories that Dango forcibly dug back up was irritating.

"You're here, aren't you?" was the snarled reply. "You mus thave abandoned her when you came here. Did that Snake tell you that you can bring Kinky back? Because he's just using you to-"

"That's not-"

"Then tell me, Uchiha," Dango pressed on, her voice suddenly harsh. "He hasn't been making you train with that Kaguya? That creepy medic-nin his hasn't been studying your eyes, monitoring your Sharingan to make sure you don't hurt yourself? What do you think they want if they don't want you as that Snake's next vessel? To pamper you just because you're so pretty?"

Sasuke had no answer to her questions, because those were the same unresolved questions that were shoved back to the dusty corner of his mind.

"He's played you like a fool!" Dango laughed and laughed, her shrill voice surrounding him like enemy soldiers on all sides. "A fool who's spitting on Kinky's memory!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared. Chidori already was singing in his hand and he slammed it against the wall. The tunnel shook as the stone around Sasuke's hand broke.

The dust settled to reveal a tiny cell, and the flickering torches from behind Sasuke shed light on the wretched scene the prison contained: a dirty, emaciated woman was in the corner, curled up in her nest of old blankets. She looked up and recoiled from him, from the light. How long had she been imprisoned in darkness and isolation? Matted hair obscured her face, but the paleness of her skin and the sharp angle of her nose spoke of classic Sun Kingdom features.

"Mitarashi Anko." It wasn't a question - this was the girl who'd disappeared years ago, that so many believed had followed her teacher, Orochimaru. He stared down at this miserable creature and he saw all he needed to see.

Sasuke made a decision right then, though there was really no alternative. He studied her for a moment, and then spoke urgently, but clearly, in a tone that refused disobedience. "Count to 3000 seconds before you leave. Left, down this hall, and then keep to your right for the next three turns. First room is supply. As much water as you can and something to keep the sun off you. Food and weapons are secondary - dagger or kunai will suffice. Do not linger. Do not think. After that, keep to the largest hallway - that will lead you to the exit."

Sasuke turned and left before Anko gave any sign she understood. He didn't have time to nurse a broken woman back to health. He hurried back towards his room, unfeeling heart pumping far too quickly to be comfortable.

He remembered his history lessons well. The Mitarashi clan had distinctive features: dark hair, pale skin, brown-gray eyes...

Even by the pale glow of his chakra light, Sasuke could recognize the Byakugan. One of Anko's eyes was silvery white and fully functional judging by the chakra veins around it.

She had called him a fool. But he was worse than a fool. After abandoning his friends, he was also worse than trash. For the first time in a long while, it was a fact that Sasuke couldn't tolerate.

The signs were there, as Anko had so bluntly listed out. He just never wanted to see them, to accept them. It was easier to reject the truth.

They wanted his eyes. The rest of him was...disposable.

Trash.

His pride would never accept such a term, even if it was Sasuke himself who said it.

There was very little to keep from his room. The ex-prince grabbed his pack by the door. It was just like leaving for another mission, though he had no intention of returning this time. Not after what he had planned.

Kabuto was first.

The medic-nin wasn't the most powerful and despite his intimate knowledge of Orochimaru's experiments, he didn't stand out. Sasuke had learned his lesson from watching Hinata - she could become her background, but it was by no means an indication of her actual ability. Next to the Snake Sannin, the medic was the next best source of information.

Sasuke strode to the medic's office and pushed his way in without bothering to knock.

"Kabuto." The medic turned around and smiled. His round glasses glinted in a way that made the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stand on end.

"Your highness, good evening," Kabuto greeted.

"Not a prince," Sasuke corrected more on habit. He never bothered to wait for an invitation to enter before, and so he simply stepped in and seated himself on a nearby stool. "My eyes have been hurting me."

He had been abusing his Sharingan in training, recently. Lying to liars was an exercise in futility, so Sasuke decided to follow a page in Itachi's book instead. He can play this game too.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kabuto sympathized. He approached and reached for Sasuke's face. The rough pads of his fingers rested on the ex-prince's temples and he could feel the slippery chakra probe at his eyeballs. Though Sasuke was accustomed to such intrusion after teaming with Sakura, Kabuto's examinations always set him on edge. Despite the perfect visage of caring, Sasuke always got the sense that the creepy medic wanted him in good health for the dissection table.

Thankfully, Kabuto withdrew his chakra after a few moments. "You have been overtaxing them, Sasuke," he chided in a sickening mockery of caring. He clucked his tongue. Sasuke repressed the fleeting urge to rip said muscle out. The medic's gaze flickered to the worn pack at his hip. "I don't recommend another mission right now. I can't keep healing you - your vision might deteriorate if you push too hard. Right now, the chakra veins feeding your eyes are inflamed."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, trying to pinpoint the specific sensation. Failure prompted him to reopen his eyes.

"I guess that's because my Mangekyou is active," Sasuke concluded. He looked back at Kabuto and smirked as he dispelled the illusion hiding the crimson pattern of his pupils.

"Now die."

Katana blades enclosed Kabuto's form.

Sasuke stood up in time to cup the falling medic's face with his hands. He snapped the man's neck, and let him continue his trajectory down. Kabuto's corpse hit the ground with a dull thud.

Too easy. The Uchiha stepped over the body and began to riffle through the medic's files. He knew he wouldn't find much, but he only needed to find enough. Kabuto was too cunning to simply disappear and he would cause problems even without Orochimaru's guidance.

It was taking him too long. He pulled a blank scroll and a series of seals had the entirety of Kabuto's files, locked or not, safely stored away. He tucked it into his hip pouch and exited. There was no need to waste chakra on trying to disillusion the now-empty room or the body on the ground. He won't be staying long.

Orochimaru was not difficult to find. The Sannin was in his main lab, coolly observing desert mice as harsh seals manipulated their tiny bodies.

"My prince," the Snake said smoothly as Sasuke walked into the room. He had his back to the doorway and didn't bother to turn to acknowledge his visitor. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sasuke watched with fascinated revulsion as one mouse that clearly had its neck broken shuddered and then staggered to its feet. The triumph of that miniscule feat was immediately shattered when Orochimaru plucked it up by its tail and tossed it aside. A snake that was coiled in the corner snapped up its head and caught it in its mouth. There was a soft squeak, and then the mouse was no more.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Orochimaru, hating how unsettling a simple act of nature was whenever the Sannin was involved.

"Not a prince," he reminded. Orochimaru turned with a thin smile curling his lips.

"Of course." He crossed his arms and tilted his head as he observed the young Uchiha. He leaned back against the counter. "My time is yours," he said with a bow of his head.

Sasuke stared back at the cage of mice on the table, and the Sannin followed his gaze.

"You haven't asked my progress for a long time now," the Snake commented. "Why the sudden interest again? I've told you that without some of her blood or even hair, I can't reliably complete the technique." He spoke as if he were scolding a very dumb child and the tone made Sasuke grind his teeth.

But he refused to rise to the bait, as always. The ex-prince turned his attention to the cages in the room. Neat rows covered the walls. Thankfully, all the subjects in this room were not human. In contrast to the rest of the hideout, Orochimaru's labs were well-lit with chakra lamps, almost to the point of a ridiculous sort of cheeriness. The shine of the metal in this room seemed to be laughing at him.

Sasuke met Orochimaru's eyes. The Sannin smiled a little wider, so his slitted eyes were half-lidded.

"If not that...so you're here to kill me?"

Sasuke dropped the genjutsu covering his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Your perspicacity astounds," he said flatly. The Sannin gave a hissing laughter.

"Silly little Sasuke," Orochimaru tutted. "You are overconfident."

"Kuchiyose no Justu!" Smoke filled the room. Moments afterwards, Manda's enormous body tore through the narrow space of Orochimaru's lab. Sasuke barely managed to form Susanoo and lock his feet onto Manda's scales with chakra. The violet guardian protected Sasuke from the worst of the onslaught as they ripped through the screech of breaking rock.

Moments later, they were above ground, in an endless field of red sand with the arid breeze of the desert stealing away their breaths.

"How dare you call me here!" Manda hissed.

"I will make 200 sacrifices to you after this," Orochimaru offered with a smirk from his spot on Manda's head. He watched as Sasuke leaped away, Susanoo still active to face the summon.

"Acceptable," the snake king snapped. He whipped his head towards Sasuke, fangs bared. The Uchiha turned, letting the momentum of Manda's mass carry the snake past him. His eyes widened when the summon's tail came whipping around and slammed into him. He flew back, back arched. Susanoo fizzled out of existence from the shock.

Sasuke dispersed into a flock of ravens.

The real Sasuke reformed behind Manda with his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open, Mangekyou spinning. Purple chakra burst out over his head, burning the tall, horned silhouette of his Susanoo against the stark sky.

Then Susanoo discarded his weapons and caught Manda by the tail with both arms. The enormous serpent hissed and spat a stream of venom at the smaller manifestation, but the guardian did not waver. With a powerful flick of his arms, Susanoo snapped Manda's length out like a wet towel. Sasuke watched with not a small amount of satisfaction as the move rippled through the snake's body, resulting in Manda's head smacking the ground with a thunderous thud. The earth shook from the force of it.

Sasuke laughed, loudly and in sharp bursts. Susanoo completed the move a second time, ending with Manda eating dirt on the other side.

The snake hissed a string of expletives at the insult of being used like a child's toy. Far faster than his size suggested, the summon coiled around Susanoo and Sasuke.

"I will crusssh you, puny mortal!" it roared. Manda began to squeeze, but in the blink of an eye, Sasuke vanished Susanoo and easily leaped free of the thick coils. He left a trail of black fire behind as he dashed up along the violet scales of the summon's body, charging for Orochimaru. Manda writhed to avoid Amaterasu, forcing the ex-prince to flip high into the air. He was left vulnerable as he fell, and the Sannin took advantage.

Orochimaru sent a barrage of poison at him. The Sharingan revealed the hidden chains that would wrap around him, regardless of how he twisted. Sasuke flashed through handseals, and blew a stream of fire to meet the poison. As expected, a spectacular explosion occurred, rendering all witnesses half-blind. Sasuke let himself be thrown back by the blast, safely out of the reach of the chains.

Snakes suddenly burst from the shadows of the chains, and Sasuke inwardly cursed.

His Sharingan spun furiously, until it was impossible to tell the black from the red.

"Kuchiyose no Justu." A flock of ravens surrounded him, redirecting his trajectory. Sasuke landed back on Manda's body with a neat tuck and roll, and then he was already bolting forward to the head where Orochimaru waited. The summon caught on quickly, and twisted, doing something to his scales so it made it impossible for Sasuke to keep his footing with chakra. Manda's tail snapped out and he barely managed to sidestep. The slippery scales were his downfall, and Sasuke fell backwards.

Orochimaru attacked. Earth rose to batter Sasuke's limp body. Air whipped in blades to cut him. Even fire seared him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and flickered through the complicated handseals. He pulled wind around himself, forcing it to his will so he was safely in the eye of the tornado.

Orochimaru jumped, fingers a blur. Abruptly, a thousand smaller snakes inundated Sasuke from above, directly over the center. With no leverage to turn, he couldn't avoid them all. They twisted around him, trapping his right hand from summoning more ravens to break from his own prison.

He was still falling.

The ex-prince suppressed a smirk. He'd been waiting for Orochimaru to venture away from Manda's head, where both the summon and his summoner would be far too aware of everything.

His Mangekyou spun.

Sasuke pulled out his chokuto with his free hand and the ex-prince channeled a Chidori into the metal. At the last moment, he negated the tornado and slammed his sword into Manda's side, letting the momentum of his fall swing him back around with the blade as a pivot point. He released at the last moment, and landed on the handle of his sword with one-chakra charged foot.

Manda lashed out in pain, only to meet Susanoo's sword as the guardian reformed. The summon hissed and spat. Sasuke equipped the guardian's sword with black fire, and Susanoo sliced expertly at Manda's form, sure to include striking for the snake's head.

The repeated insults were not worth the two hundred sacrifices, and Manda dispelled himself with a vindictive hiss. Smoke surrounded them as they fell down to the desert ground. Sasuke wasted no time pinpointing Orochimaru.

He darted over the jagged rocks, sword blazing and chakra flaring.

The Snake Sannin had made preparations of his own in the time Manda earned him, however. He flickered through the final set of hauntingly familiar seals - resurrection - and slammed his palm to the ground.

There was a pause, where even the air around them seemed to hold its breath. Then the hard earth between Orochimaru and Sasuke shifted with an awful sound.

A coffin burst out from the ground. But it wasn't the crude wooden boxes Sasuke was accustomed to. Instead, it was an elaborately carved masterpiece, laid in profile for the ex-prince's view.

The lid lifted.

Hinata sat up.

* * *

><p>She slowed her ride, pausing in her patrol route to rehydrate and readjust her cloak. Her leather chestplate kept it in place well enough, but the deep hood still tended to fall back and expose her pale face to the harsh sun. She glanced at the scene before her, eyes naturally pulled by the sloping lines of the sand dunes. For as far as her normal vision - and Byakugan vision as well - could see, there was nothing but sky and sand.<p>

While Hinata would never tell, she hated these solo patrols. Logically, it made sense. It was more effective to split up the experienced members of a patrol to cover more ground, and a leadership role did not give her the right to foist off the more distasteful tasks.

But Hinata actually found patrol to be one of the most difficult duties. It required a high level of alertness for long periods of time, and inevitably, all guards succumbed to boredom. Boredom was the greatest ally or enemy. The ambushing party only needed one moment of inattention in the target party's guard. But that also required the ambushing party to wait, and often it became a competition of who can hold off boredom longer.

Before, it was a constant battle against mind-numbing inaction, but now that Hinata had developed an especially sharp sense of her surroundings, her thoughts were free to wander.

And they always circled back to _him_.

Hinata stared up at the sky, squinting against the brilliant, citrine sunset. The hues of fire reminded her of a distant past, of a dark-eyed prince and his kisses by the window. It was another lifetime ago.

The huntress shook her head with a sad yet amused smile. The people who knew her now would not believe that she of all people would be daydreaming like this. But she thought of him every day, in those little breaths between her duties. How was he doing? Where is he now? Was he taking good care of himself?

Was he happy?

When she'd received news of his defection those years ago, she didn't know what to think.

_Hinata stared at the note from the scout. The lamp in her tent flickered erratically, like her heartbeat, as she traced the lines of one word._

_Defected._

_The implications of this single word shook her and Hinata shivered even though she wore several layers to combat the unforgiving nights in the desert. Hinata hugged herself, daring to wonder, daring to hope. Were the conditions that Itachi imposed no longer valid? If Sasuke was not a part of the Sun Kingdom anymore, then his ties to a Hyuuga would also be benign?_

_Hinata tensed, unsure if her body was preparing for or fighting the urge to rush out this very instant to search for him, to let him know that her heart was still alive and beating for him. 'Sasuke! Where are you? I'm not dead - I'll explain everything. Sasuke!'_

_Then the pale, determined face of her little sister flashed before her eyes, and Hinata hugged herself tighter. Hanabi was a hard, horrible lesson in the consequences of thinking too lightly of her position. The Moon Kingdom had long announced the tragic death of the Crown Princess Hyuuga Hanabi. While Hinata could never find true confirmation on a body, she knew there was very little chance. Most logically, the secrecy surrounding the whole incident was due to her escape. Hanabi was collateral. Hinata couldn't let herself hope like that anymore._

_A strange shadow swept over the fabric of her wall, cast by the faint light of the other tents. Hinata frowned slightly and gracefully rose to her feet. The scouts should have issued an alert, as that movement was not characteristic of any wildlife._

_Hinata looked around her, checking the shadows of the tents around her. The night air was heavy and cold on her flushed cheeks. No one else had noticed anything. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. She could see a shadowy presence at the edge of her sight. Hinata focused her vision, nearly sitting down on the ground in shock._

_A raven flew in lazy circles in the night sky, a single mote of dust against the moon. Utterly, completely out of character. As if it knew that she saw it, the bird flew away after another lap. Hinata stared listlessly at the marbled moon, unable to focus on it despite how it gleamed like a gold coin against dark velvet._

_Itachi._

_He was still monitoring her. The conditions were still place._

_Berating herself for foolishly jumping to conclusions, Hinata stepped back into her tent__._

An anomaly in the vast desert scene before her pulled her out of her musings. There was a black speck on the horizon. It was a bird, most likely a scavenger, but the unusual pattern of flight drew her attention. It was flying straight towards her. Normal birds indigenous to the area flew in lazy circles (during the day) or hovered near one spot to take full advantage of the warm currents of air. The harsh heat of the Sky Kingdom's desert necessitated all conservation of energy possible.

It was most likely some sort of scout. Those were not welcome here.

With a deft move, Hinata had an arrow loaded and locked on the suspicious bird. She aimed, waiting for it to approach even closer.

"Don't shoot me, you idiot!"

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition even as she released. She snapped her pointed wrist to the side, barely managing to redirect the direction of her arrow. The bolt disappeared into the endless horizon to her left.

Mozou flapped down and Hinata offered her forearm. The summon fell, more than landed, on her arm. He was clearly exhausted. She wondered why he had been manually searching.

Hinata cradled him in the crook of her elbow and offered him water. He just shook his head.

"No time. Save him. Please."

* * *

><p>Sasuke recoiled when Hinata turned towards him.<p>

"Hello, Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke could see the hint of the shy smile on her lips.

What was left of them, anyways.

A cold voice in the back of Sasuke's mind commented that of course she would look like this - Orochimaru's resurrection technique preserved the injuries at the time the sample was taken, so if someone had cruelly slashed her across the face when she was...

Hinata climbed down, steadying herself with a slim hand on the gleaming side of her coffin. Thankfully, her signature dual-toned cloak concealed any further injuries.

Then she placed both feet on the ground. One was twisted towards an inhuman direction. She took a step, and stumbled. Sasuke spasmed, almost dashing to her to help.

"I've missed you," she said. Her eyes were gray and sharp against her black sclera, making her gaze seem that much more accusing. "It's only been a few months but -"

"Five years." It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he was the one who'd corrected her with a snarl. His jaw hurt from how hard he gritted his teeth.

She looked at him with a wounded expression, and Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away. Only distantly, he was aware that Susanoo still sapped his chakra, protecting him from Orochimaru's attacks.

"I've been dead for a while," she reminded him. Hinata reached back for her naginata, and her cloak parted. Her clothes hid the worst of it, but it he could see flashes of her injuries between the dark tatters. Sasuke swallowed back the bile rising in the back of his throat, like an Academy student seeing gore for the first time. His Sharingan spun, straining to unravel the genjutsu that weighed so heavily on his limbs.

If only it were a genjutsu, and not the cruel hands of memory clawing out his weaknesses.

"You know," she whispered sadly. "You were supposed to figure it out." She flicked her naginata free and twirled it. She dropped into a ready position, scorpion, with the blade over her back. "I was waiting for you."

She leaped forward. Susanoo parried her back. She snarled, and attacked again.

"Why didn't you come for me?!" she screamed. Her voice was high and thin, not meant to scream in pain. Hinata attacked again and again, not even trying to aim for the vital areas. Repeatedly, Susanoo gently pushed her back, reminiscent of a jounin deflecting the attacks of a kitten. "I waited for so long. I trusted you. I loved you!"

Hinata stopped and dropped to her knees. Tears streamed down her disfigured face. "Did you hear me, you monster," she murmured. "I loved you. I left for you. And I died for you."

Sasuke physically shivered, as all the repressed emotions of five years overwhelmed him.

She staggered to her feet and spun her naginata in an arc around her body. She lunged for him.

This time, Sasuke let her get close. He stepped back, letting her arm pass harmlessly by his head. Her sleeve fell back, trailing in the wind. The ex-prince grabbed the fabric and pulled, unbalancing her. Susanoo faded so Sasuke could trap Hinata in his arms without distraction, for he needed every ounce of his strength.

"Goodbye," he said flatly. Then Sasuke reached around and pulled out the kunai holding the seal to the back of her neck. The Hyuuga who looked so much like her crumbled to ash in his arms, leaving the corpse of an unknown woman. He let her fall to the ground.

She didn't have the star-shaped scar on her left forearm. This wasn't Hinata. He would have found her if there was anything left to find. Hunter-nin did not do their jobs half-heartedly, after all.

"You will never do her justice," he muttered.

"She didn't need to."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Orochimaru's voice behind him. He couldn't turn in time.

There was sickening sound of something ripping through him, sinew and flesh and bone breaking.

Sasuke stared down at the blade that protruded from his chest. He opened his mouth to scream, but only blood dribbled out. Stupid, so stupid. He'd forgotten himself, distracted by a false Hinata like a lovesick fool. Orochimaru had been waiting for this all along.

Sasuke let a gurgling hiss of pain, but his lungs were already failing, filling with blood. Then the rest of his body followed, one by one. Sasuke sagged, until only Orochimaru's sword kept him upright. The most battered organ held on the longest. His heart shuddered, and then also stopped, too broken to struggle on. He was drowning, dying, ceding to the shadows that encroached on his field of vision.

The ex-prince let his eyes fall close.

"Izanagi," he whispered, a curse and a prayer together in one word of power to tether him back to reality.

Sasuke's body dissolved into dark wisps of smoke from around Orochimaru's blade, only to coalesce, uninjured, next to the Sannin.

Orochimaru sputtered, truly shocked. "When did you le-"

Sasuke drove his sword into Orochimaru's gut as Amaterasu fanned out around him. But Sasuke's triumph only lasted a brief moment. Orochimaru convulsed. Then his skin seemed to melt and rip. A white thing burst out of him like a parasite.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he took in the true form of Orochimaru. The man's face remained the same, but his body was a snake with white, crystalline scales. It was a grotesque sight, especially with the previous host's skin still dangling like fabric from his mouth.

Yet somehow, the ex-prince wasn't surprised that the Sannin himself had turned into a monster.

Orochimaru lashed forward, lightning fast. He was much more agile than Manda, but Sasuke was accustomed to lightning. He leaped, twisting in mid-air to avoid Orochimaru's mouth. The ex-prince was well aware of the Sannin's intention to possess him. As long as he -

Sasuke's eyes widened when his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. A thin line of red welled into existence on the pale skin of his arm. Belatedly, he realized that Orochimaru's fangs gleamed in a strangely oily way - the snake had used the remnants of the previous host to hide the fact.

Without hesitation, Orochimaru lunged forward again, burying his fangs into Sasuke's side this time, injecting him with even more venom. The prince's limbs were becoming too heavy for him to fight.

"What are you going to do, little Prince?" Orochimaru taunted. "You only have one eye left." The creature laughed and opened his maw to swallow Sasuke whole.

Sasuke stared up him with mismatched eyes - one black and useless and weeping blood, sacrificed for the power to twist time, and the other, a lone berserker red that seemed to glow from between the shadows of his bangs.

His Mangekyou was the red of the fallen who had nothing else left to lose, who had already gambled everything. Orochimaru had accounted for Izanagi's power, but he forgot about Sasuke's determination.

So one was already enough. The blades of his pupil spun.

The Sasuke lying in front of Orochimaru dispersed into a thousand ravens. Sharp beaks and talons rained down on the creature, blocking his view. Though they couldn't hurt him, he couldn't hurt them either. The Sannin snarled in frustration and battered them away.

A moment's distraction was all it took.

Sasuke attacked from behind. Orochimaru snapped at him, only to end up with another mouthful of feathers. The ex-prince reappeared a second time and slammed his chokuto through Orochimaru's belly with both hands. The Chidori igniting his blade helped penetrate the scales, and the thing was pinned firmly to the ground.

Sasuke forced the last of his chakra into his remaining eye.

Black flames ignited inside Orochimaru's mouth, searing the most tender tissues.

It was over too quickly. Bereft of all his defences, the creature that was Orochimaru shrieked in pain as flame consumed his unnatural form.

Then it was silent, and only the sound of memories ringing in his ears, punctuated by his harsh pants. He knelt, using the sword to steady his shaking limbs.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in agony, trying to ignore the feeling of warm blood trickling down his face. The vision in his right eye was filling with alarming spots of light and shadows. But even his dying eye could see that Orochimaru was dead. All that remained was the Sannin's discarded skin - a fragile, pile of scales. Those were scorched to pale ash, and a soft gust of air was enough to scatter them.

He watched the wind take the final pieces of Orochimaru in a sick mockery of flower petals on a spring breeze.

The ex-prince huffed in amusement. All this time, and he ended up achieving vengeance for a completely different offense. The Sun King must be laughing.

He realized that for the first time in years, rather than the hollow, screaming sort of silence that threatened to collapse into itself, his mind was simply quiet. Still. Even the steadily bleeding wound from Orochimaru's fangs seemed only a distant twinge. Maybe it was the poison, but he could describe this frame of mind as 'peaceful'.

He only felt tired.

It was like preparing for bed after a long, long day.

Maybe he'll see her now.

With a faint smile on his lips, the ex-prince closed his mostly sightless eyes.

He let himself fall into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Sasuke.<p>

Just his name was still enough to make the desert heat feel like a winter night.

"What about him?" Hinata whispered. She almost didn't want Mozou to answer.

The raven looked up. "You're the only one that could possibly get to him in time. The king knows he's asking a terrible thing of you, but he begs you to help Sasuke."

It was a terrible thing of Itachi to ask her, but she knew that the king wouldn't ask unless it was dire. Even when Sasuke had defected, the elder Uchiha hadn't contacted her directly.

"Do you know where?"

Mozou hopped onto her shoulder. "Dunno the names, but I can direct you."

She nodded and snapped the reins of her horse.

She could see Sasuke again.

Her blood sang even as worry seeped into the very marrow of her bones, even as she remembered that she won't be able to meet his eyes. That didn't matter.

She could see him again.

It was less than an hour's ride before Mozou navigated her to a rocky part of the desert. The earth was hard and uneven, with hidden crevices waiting to snap an ankle. No sane person would wander here.

Hinata dismounted and tied down her ride to continue on foot. She didn't have to proceed far to come about the ruins of a great battle. Deep slashes marred the terrain and the color of the rubble indicated it was only recently shattered or moved. Much of the area was blackened by fire. Hinata recalled Itachi's black fire with a shiver, and she absently reached for the faint scars that remained from that day.

"What happened here?" she asked Mozou. The summon seemed to droop.

"He was fighting Orochimaru."

Hinata swallowed hard. "So he won?" Even as she asked, she cast her chakra out in a wide, reckless net. There was nothing. The land was barren of life, of anything. She pinned his summon with a worried look.

"Do I look like a damn oracle? He's not dead," Mozou replied gruffly. "I don't know the details. Slant left."

Hinata obeyed and leaped up onto the tallest boulder so she could see over the rubble. It was almost anticlimactic how quickly she found him.

There he was. Sasuke. He was lying face down, with crimson coating the rocks around him. A melted sword impaled the ground next to him.

Hinata stumbled down the rest of the way and rushed to him, nearly tripping several times. With trembling hands, she carefully turned him on his back. Dark lines red-brown traced from his eyelashes and down his face, but the most worrying was the still fresh blood seeping from his side.

She laid two fingers in the soft hollow where his jaw met his neck. His pulse fluttered her fingers like the wings of a butterfly, weak and soft. But wonderful, because it meant he was alive.

"Oh Sasuke..." she breathed. Her vision blurred with tears.

Five years. Five long, lonely years.

She paused only to press her lips to his dusty hair. Then Hinata got to work. She deftly cut away the ruined parts of his robe so she could apply a salve to hinder the blood flow The metallic scent of blood was strong and biting. She was racing against time.

As she was tying the final knot in the bandages around Sasuke's torso, Mozou hopped forward and nudged at Sasuke's hip pouch. When the snap unfastened, the raven plunged its head inside and rustled around. Then with a triumphant flick of his tailfeathers, Mozou reemerged with a large scroll grasped in his beak. He dragged it out to the ground and hopped on top it.

"None of your business," Mozou squawked harshly when Hinata gave him a curious look. "Make sure that idiot doesn't die." He took to the air with that scroll clutched in his talons, and disappeared mid-air with a cloud of smoke.

Hinata only shook her head. She gave no further thought to the summon's strange actions. She didn't have the time to worry. Already, red was blooming against the white of the bandages.

With a soft grunt of effort, she scooped Sasuke's long frame into her arms. She staggered to an upright position, and_ran_.

* * *

><p>He woke to nothing but pain. Everything hurt, and it was as if he could even taste and hear the agony of his broken body.<p>

And it was so dark that all his senses were acute to the point of discomfort. He could feel the chakras of so many people around him, pressing in on him. Only one was near him, but it was still suffocating after years of living underground. The stone had muffled the crowd of chakra.

But where was he? This wasn't one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Why was it so dark if there were so many people moving around as if it were day? His eyes throbbed in protest as he tried to use them. Wincing, Sasuke reached up to investigate, and his fingers encountered thick layers of bandages. His head was foggy, he realized. He'd been drugged. Alarm overtook the pain, and he tried to sit up.

"Be calm, young man. You are safe here and you are very badly injured," a woman's voice chided him as a gentle hand on his chest pressed him back. He hadn't felt her presence until she spoke. Sasuke was so surprised he obeyed. The woman tending to him had no ill-intent in her aura, and he let himself relax slightly. Even in his state, he could probably still snap her neck before she could realize what happened. "You are in the nomad town of Seidou. One of our scouts found you unconscious and brought you back. Do you remember what happened? Who you are?"

Sasuke had never heard of Seidou before, though it brought up pangs of memories of another town that was similarly named. Ruthlessly, he forced those thoughts back to their dusty corner. A nomad town meant he was still deep in the desert area. Seidou was likely the vestiges of an old Sky Kingdom town.

There was no fear nor agitation in her chakra, and Sasuke concluded that they really didn't know who he was. It had been a while since he'd had to introduce himself. He paused before answering.

"Sousuke," he replied. That should be similar enough that he won't slip up. "My family name is...I...I can't remember anything else. Kami...why can't I remember anything?" He let his raw throat falter and crack, as if he were truly perturbed by this loss of identity. "What happened?" He clutched his head, a genuine reaction to his headache, but it was helpful if the woman believed him to be harmless and weak.

"Well, Sousuke, welcome to Seidou. Please don't worry. We'll take care of you until you are healed and have regained your memories."

"Thank you," he rasped. He was safe for now, judging by what he could sense around him. He was badly injured and he needed rest. This was good enough for now.

Already, he felt his eyelids droop and his body gave in to the much-needed sleep.

Someone prodded him awake after what felt like only minutes. Fatigue made the ex-prince cranky and he growled.

"What?"

"Who are you?" a childish voice asked.

"At the moment, call me annoyed," Sasuke snapped.

"More like 'rude'," the child corrected him with a little huff. "I asked a question."

"And I gave you an answer," the ex-prince sneered. There was pause as he wondered why he was so short with a mere brat. He blamed whatever drugs those Seidou people were putting in him. He could also feel an oncoming migraine.

"It's a stupid answer," was the retort. Sasuke felt a dysfunctional eye twitch. Had Naruto spawned sometime in the past five years and sent the result to irritate him? The memory of his teammates blunted the rising annoyance and Sasuke simply felt tired again.

"What are you doing here?" the woman from before said sharply as she entered the tent. He really should learn her name.

Sasuke smirked slightly. Fatigue was also why he had neglected to warn the brat when he felt the woman's angry aura approaching.

"Gathering information like a ninja? Like you taught me?" the child offered cheekily.

"Oushou!" the woman snapped out, outraged.

What an arrogant name. 'Oushou' was the term for the 'King' piece of the Shikamaru's beloved board game. It was fortunate for the brat that he lived in Seidou instead of Ganpon.

"Sorry, sorry," Oushou said unapologetically. "I wuv you!" There was a rustle, and Sasuke assumed that the brat had hugged her.

A manipulative brat, at that. Sasuke found himself reluctantly impressed.

"That's not working on me," the woman said, though she was already melting like hot wax. "Let's go. You need to finish your kata and then eat dinner."

"Yes, Mother," Oushou said in a singsong tone.

"You-" she started. A high, little laugh, and then tiny, pattering feet signaled his exit. The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. That child just doesn't understand boundaries."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Fortunately, she got the message and turned to leave. The tent flap fell shut after her.

Then there was only blessed silence.

Sasuke drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hinata was waiting outside the tent.<p>

"How is he?" she asked anxiously. "I know he has severe chakra exhaustion and his eyes are a bleeding mess, but otherwise? No other critical injuries outside of flesh wounds?" She clenched her hands in an effort to stop wringing them.

The other woman gave her a suspicious look. "You could go in and see for yourself." Hinata immediately shook her head, avoiding the narrow-eyed glare directed at her.

"I can't do that."

"Who is he? Who is this Sousuke?"

Sousuke? Hinata inwardly smiled at the strange role reversal. She'd assumed an alias in his world, and now he was assuming one in hers.

Then her tendril of a good mood vanished. What if he really had forgotten everything? Then he would have forgotten her. That was a notion that made her heart twinge.

Worry pinched the other's pretty features. "This isn't like you. Why the secrecy?"

Hinata looked away.

"It's better that you don't know," she said quietly. "You know how delicate our situation is. The past is a dangerous thing out here. Sousuke's background might be trouble. For all of us."

Her companion probably had an uncomfortably accurate guess, but she only sighed. "I trust you, you know that. But you will tell me, eventually?"

Hinata smiled fondly.

"Of course, Kurenai."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

-Thanks to Rhinst for awesome betaingness!

-Oh my, did Hinata just talk to Kurenai. Whatever is going on?! *innocent eyes*

-Oushou! This little guy is going to be a major part of the story. And I think you all know who the daddy is already. ;)

-So that fight scene between Orochimaru and Sasuke got kind of ridiculous. Whew. I know I probably completely mixed up a lot of techniques, but let's just go with artistic license here. Otherwise, this chapter would take months.

-Yes, it seems a little strange that Sasuke wouldn't catch wind of Hinata's doings for five years. I'll explain a little more next chapter.

-I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to explain later in the story, and Sasuke wouldn't be thinking about such things. But the soul that Orochimaru resurrected was a dying Hyuuga he got a hold of. The Hyuuga lady had her own love that left her, and he basically got her to promise to act a certain way in exchange for something. The Orochimaru in my mind would prepare for stuff like that.

-Review! I'm actually really curious to see your theories on what happened and such. It's a very useful gauge. (And feeds the ego so well...:D)

P.S. Shameless plug here - I started another story, as a mini-coffee break for this monster of a fic. It's call Dreamcatcher, and it's ItaHina! I update much more frequently. Go read, go read! (After reviewing here, of course, lol).


	22. Chapter 22

Previously...(because it's been way too long for me to even remember what went down)

Scroll down to the italicized prologue for the actual story.

Hinata, the Moon Princess, was exiled for the alleged murder of King Hyuuga Hiashi. After narrowly escaping with her life, she spent the next few years at the desert border of the Sun Kingdom as a bounty hunter. She was safe in her existence until Team 7 tracked her down as the hunter who found the Moon Princess. Of all things, Prince Uchiha Sasuke paid her to hunt down herself. Needless to say, the whole situation blew up when they ended up captured by mercenaries of the Moon Kingdom. They managed to escape, but only after defeating Deidara, a member of the notorious Akatsuki mercenary group. After Sasuke pushed Hinata out of the building to help her escape, they parted ways.

Months later, Hinata tracks down a bounty, only to have the fight witnessed by Lady Yamanaka Ino. Unbeknownst to Hinata, Ino had been the girl that Hinata helped years ago when she was patrolling the Moon Kingdom border. Ino let her escape, though could do little when Team 7 was called in to escort her and Sasuke quickly discovered that the Hunter he'd tagged was in the area. He managed to capture Hinata, though he was still in the dark about who she was. In order to protect her identity, Ino intervened and claimed that Hinata (dubbed Kin here) was her bodyguard all along, and the whole situation was just a wild test.

Sasuke, still suspicious, eventually figured out just who Hinata really was. He demanded a spar, naturally, and agreed when Hinata called for taijutsu only. She managed to force him to activate his Sharingan, and Sasuke sulked over his loss.

Thus, Hinata found herself forcefully dragged into Ganpon, the capital city of the Sun Kingdom. While her alias as the bodyguard Kin was a good one, it didn't fool the Sun King, Uchiha Itachi. They had been betrothed at one point and, had the Sun and Moon Kingdom's relationship not gone sour, would have been married. Itachi had always been fond of Hinata, though she was unaware of it, and agreed to allow her safe harbor as Kin provided she helped him with a few tasks.

When the group arrived, Winter Festival was in full swing, to end with a Winter Ball. In preparation for the Royal Hunt, the group decided to practice riding and archery. Sasuke's steed, Storm, took a liking to Hinata and refused to let Sasuke on. Unfortunately, it turned out that both horse and saddle had been placed under a jutsu that would result in horse and immobilized rider tumbling to their deaths. Hinata narrowly evaded death, but not without enormous injury to herself. It became clear to all involved that someone was actively trying to assassinate Sasuke.

Itachi assigned Sai, an Uchiha who had never activated his Sharingan, as Sasuke's decoy during the Winter Ball, and secretly had Hinata investigate the Guardian's ties with Root. Sai's disguise worked, though Hinata and Sasuke still ran into some fangirl trouble that left everyone watching and expecting the masquerade masks to come off. Hinata and Sasuke shared their first kiss. Danzo saw through the whole thing and ordered Hinata to be arrested.

In the dungeons, Hinata met "Mattress Dango", a strange fellow prisoner. As Sasuke stood up to the Royal Council to defend Hinata and himself, Hinata survived Sai's assassination attempt due to a connection of their pasts. Sasuke's successful attempt to buy Hinata time impressed Lord Yamanaka enough that he offered a betrothal contract with Ino. Itachi agreed, and Ino is named Sasuke's fiance.

Meanwhile, the attacks by Sand bandits have gotten worse. Kakashi was sent to lead a team to investigate, and returned with a crushed leg that might end his ninja career. The group began to work together to try to heal him. They were mostly successful. But then Orochimaru attacked, a distraction for Ino to be kidnapped.

The group embarked on a journey to rescue Ino, only to run into Gaara, who took Sasuke. It was an enormous setup to drive the Sun and Moon Kingdom to war, but Hinata managed to defuse the trap by revealing herself to the Moon Kingdom as the "ghost" of the dead Moon Princess. They rescue both Sasuke and Ino, and drive off the big bad Moonies.

The group was in high spirits as they return, though Hinata was aware of the consequences of her sacrifice. Itachi too, for he intercepted them personally before they reached Ganpon and offered an ultimatum to Hinata - marry him and gain the power necessary to endure the storm to come, or disappear. While Hinata agreed with his assessment of the situation, she refused. Itachi placed a seal on her that will activate should she look into the eyes of anyone who has ever activated their Sharingan. Hinata left.

Sai tries to assassinate her again, though this attempt was thwarted by the awful realization that Sai had activated his Sharingan before. Hinata took the chance to escape and made her way back to the Moon Kingdom to try to fight her way back to a position that will allow her to be with Sasuke. Unfortunately, Neji was convinced she was a murderer, and Hinata was arrested without a chance to explain her side. Hanabi, already sealed as a Branch member at this time, helped Hinata sneak out to join the rebellion against the Hyuuga family. During the escape, Hanabi was knocked down and by all appearances, killed.

Hinata, sickened and jaded, decides to the join the rebellion.

Back in the Sun Kingdom, Itachi told Sasuke that Hinata was killed on his order. The prince's trauma and grief over the news activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He spends a few months in depression that bordered on insanity, before he takes a long term mission away from the castle. Orochimaru approached him with the tantalizing offer of his resurrection jutsu. Sasuke abandoned the Sun Kingdom.

Five years later: Sasuke became comfortable in his role as Orochimaru's right hand man, as it meant that he didn't have to think about the consequences of his own actions. However, he discovered "Mattress Dango", or Anko, Orochimaru's old apprentice that everyone thought had left the Sun Kingdom on her own volition. She had a Byakugan transplanted in one eye socket. Sasuke was forced to face some nasty realities, and he decided to eliminate Orochimaru. He kills Kabuto and battles the Snake-nin, winning by a narrow margin. He used up at least one eye for Izanagi and burned the other with sheer usage.

Itachi was forced to call Hinata, because she was the only one who could reach Sasuke in time. She finds him unconscious and takes him back to her new home, Seidou. Kurenai was still alive, and nursed him in lieu of Hinata.

Whew! I think that's enough to jog your memories. Now on with the actual story!

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a prince who was idolized.<em>

_While the Academy classes were never lacking in children of noble birth, it was rare to have a member of the royal family among their numbers._

_Especially such a handsome prince._

_At first, the prince enjoyed the attention, even if the way that the fangirls cooed his name made his hair stand on end. Finally, someone credited him with the merits he deserved._

_Yet when he boasted of his popularity to his elder brother, the crown prince only smiled in a way that seemed sad and tired._

_"Foolish little brother, seeking the approval of others to determine your self-worth is a futile goal," his brother told the prince. Despite his awe of his war-hero of a brother, the little prince did not appreciate being dismissed. Clinging to the hope that his parents would be more receptive than his jealous, jerk of a brother, the little prince went to find them._

_To his pleasure, they were already discussing him, and he paused outside the door to secretly bask in their praise._

_"Sasuke is doing well in his classes," the queen was saying._

_"His status will help us negotiate a good betrothal contract," the king said._

_The queen nodded, no hint of disagreement in her expression._

_The prince didn't need to hear more._

_And so, he was forced to face the reality of his situation._

* * *

><p>Prey for the Hunted<p>

By Airyo

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>It took Sasuke several days to notice the Other.<p>

After the initial burst of clarity, Sasuke bobbed in and out of the waves of consciousness. The medicines they gave him were startlingly effective, and he could feel the tight itch of his body repairing itself. However, because the drugs rendered him drowsy and out-of-sorts, it also took him quite some time to realize that there was someone else in addition to the Woman, as he started to refer to his main caretaker.

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he discovered the Other entirely by accident.

He woke with a soft gasp, merely a breath to any other observer, his muscles shaky and skin prickling as if he were about to burst out of himself. He rarely remembered his nightmares anymore, but the effects of them still haunted him.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the presence of a stranger. The Other was quiet, simply observing him from the opposite side of the tent.

"Hin-"

Sasuke ruthlessly bit off the rest of the syllables. The fog of sleep receded enough now that it was obvious it wasn't her. While the Other had the same soothing feel in chakra, all soft tones and lavender patterns, this aura was far more organized in a steely sort of way that made him wary. Even from the first impression, it was clear that this was a warrior by deliberation, not desperation. He had loved and hated Hinata's pacifism.

"You're not her," Sasuke rasped out. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the Woman. The Other shifted, but didn't reply. Sasuke opened his mouth to demand an answer, but he found that the arid air of the desert had transformed the inside of his throat into sandpaper. And it really wasn't worth the effort. He's dealt with one mute before, and that was enough of a disaster to last him a lifetime.

"Water," he demanded instead.

The Other moved forward, there was a slosh of liquid, and then the hard nozzle of a water pouch was pressed to his cracked lips. Sasuke struggled until he managed to prop himself on his elbows.

"Thanks," he muttered after he drank his fill. The Other backed away as Sasuke laid back down. Even though his side throbbed painfully, he shifted so his back was to the intruder. He disliked the idea that a stranger had witnessed him caught in a nightmare, in the throes of all his weaknesses.

Thankfully, the Other understood his rather unsubtle message. There was the rustle of fabric, footsteps, and then the tent flap lifting and closing.

And he was alone again.

* * *

><p>"You need to stop visiting him."<p>

Hinata suppressed a flinch and looked steadily up as Kurenai let herself into her tent. The older woman gave her a smile in good will, but her eyes remained unapologetic. Hinata was the first to look away.

"He doesn't know. And he won't find out," she justified. But she wasn't able to face her teacher with an argument she barely believed herself, so Hinata busied herself with readjusting her already tidy room.

"He will." Kurenai held her stance for a moment, and when Hinata refused to look back at her, she sighed and seated herself on a wooden stool by her student's desk. "And even if he never finds out, it's hurting you. Either cut yourself off, or tie up your loose ends."

"There're a lot of those running around, and Sa-Sousuke doesn't listen very well," Hinata muttered. "Might take a while." Kurenai respectfully ignored the near slip in names.

"He's not going anywhere any time soon," her teacher countered. "Unless the truth is so dangerous that-"

Hinata bit her lip - Kurenai won't back down until she understood. "It's the same kind of reason why you never returned to the Moon Kingdom after regaining your memories," Hinata gritted out. She averted her eyes, hating that she had to strike at a tender topic. Kurenai paused and then nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," she whispered. Guiltily, Hinata turned and knelt to grip her teacher's hand.

"I, of all people, can understand falling for a man from the wrong kingdom," she told the elder woman. Kurenai smiled faintly, her eyes tinged with pain.

"He was a good man, even if his loyalty was with the Sun Kingdom. My son can't take his family name, but I will always honor him." The older woman blinked, expertly hiding away her grief with a mischievous smile. "Even if the other boys give Oushou endless grief for being named after the 'king' piece of a game." She sighed. "Well, I guess that's still better than being named after a cute little rodent. What in the world was Queen Mikoto thinking when she named the Sun King?" Kurenai shook her head in disbelief. Hinata bit back a snicker, half hoping Itachi was somehow spying on this particular conversation. While the success of her movements against Yue never gave indication he was using the information he gathered, she always got the sense he was watching over her.

And over Sasuke.

Kurenai saw the sudden shift of emotion on Hinata's face and placed a gentle hand under her chin. She tilted Hinata's face up.

"I hope that one day, when you remember him with more joy than pain, you will tell me the name of this man who made you so strong," Kurenai said gently. "When you stormed our rebel camp with Akamaru, I didn't recognize you at first because your eyes blazed so brightly with the will to fight. Before, you would have only bowed your head and endured."

The memory of Sasuke's face, haughtily sneering at anyone who dared to beat him down, came to Hinata's mind. Though it wasn't nearly so simple, tears began prickling her eyes as she smiled up at her teacher.

* * *

><p><em>Akamaru knew where to go.<em>

_Within a few days, they broke through the other side of the forest, facing a distant view of the desert between Moon and Sun. It was a cold scene of jagged, dusty earth broken against an unyielding sky._

_"Where are we, Akamaru?" Hinata whispered to the dog. Akamaru woofed comfortingly, assuring her that this was the right way. He began to take a seemingly random path, sniffing at innocuous trees before readjusting his path. He was following a pattern of two circles, looping again and again back to the same place._

_On their fourth lap, they gained a shadow that flickered at the edges of Hinata's senses. When Akamaru completed the pattern, their visitor dropped from the branches of the nearest tree, revealing herself to be a tan blonde with hard eyes like the sky behind her. While she wore the practical uniform of someone accustomed to desert life, her pale hair was pulled up into four tight ponytails - an outright silly hairstyle on anyone else._

_"Who is this?" The blonde was addressing Akamaru, who whined but didn't move. Hinata's hood was back, so her family lineage was obvious. Taking charge, she dismounted and approached . The blonde didn't look at her, but remained in a relaxed position that belied how quickly she would be able to unfurl the enormous fan strapped to her back._

_"My name has been taken from me, but I was once known as Hyuuga Hinata." The other girl met her eyes in recognition._

_"No-Name Hinata. The King Killer. We know of you."_

_"Just Hinata will do."_

_"What is your business here, King Killer?" A smirk played at the edge of the blonde's lips, challenging Hinata to correct her._

_"And who am I telling my business to?"_

_"Temari. Temari of the Sand." Blue eyes narrowed, intent on her reaction. Hinata kept her face smooth and calm. She had suspected. The sharp features and sharper blue eyes pointed to a Sky Kingdom native and the still crisp pronunciations meant Temari had been old enough to remember the Amaterasu War._

_And Hinata was not in the mood for polite euphemisms._

_"I am here to overthrow the Hyuuga, Temari of the Sand." The other girl was visibly disconcerted, but she hid it with an expression of haughty skepticism._

_"Not the Moon Kingdom?"_

_"I'd like to believe the people of the Moon Kingdom are still innocent."_

_Temari snorted. "You have to fight the Mooners before you can get to the Hyuuga."_

_"Not if the 'Mooners' don't want to fight."_

_"What, you just want a bloodless war?" Temari mocked. Hinata only nodded._

_Realizing that she wasn't kidding, Temari eyed her carefully, as if finally seeing Hinata through the cloud of epithets and rumors attached to her name. The blonde came to a silent decision and readjusted the strap that carried her fan._

_"Follow me, King Killer."_

_Temari led her back into the forest, circling around to a hidden trail sloped into an old river bed, long sucked dry from the desert. The shifting gravel made it difficult for Akamaru, but Temari was surprisingly patient in waiting for him._

_"This is a side entrance - easier to find but also easier to defend." Hinata nodded, understanding the implied warning. She wasn't trusted yet._

_Their guide didn't speak again until they'd reached an enormous boulder that blocked their path. Temari stepped forward, flashed through a series of hand seals, and placed one hand on the rock. Then she reached her arm inside the boulder genjutsu and pulled back, opening a hidden gate none of them could see._

_Temari bit her thumb, allowing a single drop to well up before flashing through the handseals for a summoning. A small weasel flopped onto the ground in a cloud of smoke._

_"Tell Seidou we have a guest," the blonde instructed the summon. The little rodent squeaked an affirmative and did a tiny salute dispelling itself. Temari then stepped back and gestured for Hinata to proceed through the gate._

_"Make your entrance, King Killer. But take note, we only have a council, never a king." It was a warning wrapped inside an insult. She will have to convince many people, not overtake only one._

_Hinata took a slow breath and then climbed onto Akamaru's back._

_"Thank you, Temari of the Sand."_

_"Don't thank me yet, King Killer."_

_Akamaru leaped through the gate before Hinata could repress a wince._

_The dry river bed continued, offering only one path to follow. The loose stones had been cleared away, and Akamaru bounded forward with the ease of familiarity. The reds of the earth blurred around her, until she felt like she was falling, hurtling, towards the inevitable._

_Akamaru slowed when he reached two guards dressed in the loose, practical uniform of desert travelers. They only nodded, already informed of Hinata's arrival. They let her pass, and the narrow walls of the river bed fell away to a camp of slanted tents like sails on the sea. The people tending to their business all paused to stare at her in silence. Then the crowd parted, allowing three people to step forward. They all wore pale hooded headpieces, to shield them from the harsh beating of the sun, but it also prevented Hinata from seeing their faces._

_The center figure stepped forward and spoke with voice of an older, wise man. "What brings you here, traveler?"_

_"First I must ask - what is your aim here?"_

_The man shook his head._

_"I can only answer once we know yours. Your name to start."_

_Even out here, the most desolate, lawless of places, politics and fear had an iron grip. Hinata could feel them look at her, watchful and wary._

_"I tire of these games," she declared. "I was once known as Hyuuga Hinata, Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I was the King Killer. I was a traitor. I was Hyuuga." While the three leaders remained unaffected, she saw a shiver ripple through the crowd in recognition. She was addressing the right people then._

_"These titles are no longer my burden to bear yet this is all you wish to know of me," she continued. Hinata pulled at Akamaru's fur and he reared on his hind legs with a thunderous growl. The movement swept her hair behind her like a dark banner as Akamaru's growl echoed around them like the chorus of an army._

_"What's in a name?" she asked. "What use is it if I do nothing? I seek to make it a word of power against the Hyuuga, but I need comrades. If your aim aligns with mine, will you let me join you?"_

_Her words settled like a heavy blanket over them, and there was a pause before the three leaders moved. They bowed their heads together in hushed conversation. One of the hooded figures stared at Hinata for a long moment before nodding. Then the man turned back to Hinata._

_"On Lady Temari's word, we have allowed you in this sanctuary. And on yours, we welcome you as a comrade."_

_Hinata dismounted and bowed deeply. "Thank you."_

_The man gestured to the person next to him. "Kurenai will take you to your quarters. We shall do proper introductions at dinner tonight."_

_Hinata didn't think too much on the familiar name, as it was a common one in the Moon Kingdom. The woman headed for one of the side tents, leading Hinata past the curious eyes of the camp residents. Akamaru was taken away by another._

_The woman entered and Hinata followed. It was strange that she had yet to speak. In the darker interior, the woman drew back her turban and turned. Long dark waves spilled out, framing a pale face and red eyes that Hinata thought she would never lay eyes upon again._

_"You've grown, Hinata."_

_"S-sensei?"_

_Kurenai smiled sadly, tears sparkling in her eyes._

_"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I've missed you."_

* * *

><p>Poke.<p>

"Hey, Sousuke."

Poke.

"Hey, Soso."

Poke.

"Hey, Soso."

Sasuke whipped his head in the direction of the pokes, wishing his eyes weren't ruined so he could unleash Mangekyou hell on his tormentor.

Or at least glare.

"What?" he snarled with all the ire he felt.

Oushou was unimpressed. A bedridden and blind man with the chakra levels of a newborn was not very scary, after all.

"You sleep too much," the brat informed him. Sasuke grimaced. He'd pretended to sleep more, in attempt to catch the Other again. But either the Other was unnaturally good at going unnoticed (unlikely) or he/she simply hadn't visited in the past few days. The lack of success and the lack of actual, unfeigned sleep left the ex-prince in a prickly mood.

Naruto's illegal bastard/spirit animal didn't help.

"I'm injured," Sasuke said stiltedly. "That is what injured people do. They recuperate." Not that he was very successful when he kept getting jabbed awake by The Most Annoying Brat On The Face Of This Earth.

"Recooprate? What's that?"

"Heal, recover, rest," Sasuke listed with a snap. "Let me do so in peace."

There was a moment of silence.

"But you already are resting," was the matter-of-fact assessment. "Is it very, very hard to talk?"

Out of any other child's mouth, it was an innocent question that asked exactly that. Yet, Sasuke got the distinct sense that his intelligence was the main concern. Sasuke gnashed his teeth, wondering what kind of hell this was. Was this all just one of Itachi's excessive punishment genjutsu?

The thought of his brother suddenly leached all his energy from his body. Sasuke realized his eyes had been open behind the bandages and deliberately closed them with a deep sigh. The darkness was so disorienting.

"Why are you here?" he asked when his blood was no longer trying to pound its way out of his eardrums. "Didn't you get into trouble last time?" He heard a noise. "Brat, I can't see you nod."

"Oh. Yeah. I did. Mama gave me lines."

"Then why are you here?"

"Helping."

"You're not doing a very good job at it, then," Sasuke quipped. Oushou huffed and blew a raspberry.

"How do you know? If you die, no one but me will be able to get help."

"Dying is a better alternative to this torture," Sasuke muttered. He'd forgotten how irritating children were, especially when they didn't give a damn who he was.

Oushou laughed. "I like you, Soso. You're mean."

"Don't call me that. It's Sousuke. And you've mastered the art of the backhanded compliment, I see," Sasuke replied. It was hard to remain as sour as he aimed to be when the child was laughing so sincerely like that. Even if the child was calling him 'mediocre' with the nickname.

"What is a backhanding compliment?"

"Backhanded compliment. A way of complimenting someone while still insulting them," a new voice said as someone else entered.

Sasuke stiffened. He hadn't felt the chakra until now. His senses were more compromised than he'd realized. He needed to heal quickly, and then get out of here.

"Jo!" Oushou greeted happily. "This is Soso. He's mean and gives backhanded compliments." He carefully pronounced the new phrase he learned.

"A delightful person indeed," Jo said with a slight chuckle. From the sound of his voice, he was slightly older, but far more reserved. What was with all these kids that talked like adults out here? Even though Seidou was presumably a nomadic village in the desert, Jo and Oushou only had the rough intonations of peasantry if Sasuke listened for it. While Oushou would only endanger his blood pressure, Jo seemed like someone who could provide useful information.

"I am," Sasuke said. "But only to those who are not cheeky nuisances to the ill and weary." A tilt of his chin removed any doubt about just who the "cheeky nuisance" was. Jo laughed.

"What's a nuisance?" Oushou inquired suspiciously. "It's a bad word, isn't it? Mama says that bad words lead to bad thoughts. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions. Bad actions turn you into a bad person," he recited, making it very clear who the "bad person" was. Jo made a noise of agreement.

"I don't think that's how she meant it, but yes. The actual quotation is..."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was his punishment - Naruto and now Sakura in children form. Maybe he should have let Orochimaru kill him after all.

"If you two enjoy your lessons so much, why are you hanging out here?" Sasuke probed. "I'm just a boring, sleeping patient." There was a conspiring pause and he could practically feel their nervous glances.

"So, Soso, what happened to you?" Jo asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, even though no one could see the action behind the swath of bandages. It was a clumsy change of subject at best, and Jo probably thought he wouldn't notice that it was a cover to pry information. Too bad for him, Sasuke had grown dodging the sly questions of political climbers in the most infuriating way possible.

"What do you think happened?" he asked innocently. "Does it look like I tripped or something?"

"No...?" replied Jo.

Sasuke fought back the odd urge to snicker.

"Though that would be less embarrassing than losing so badly in a fight..." Jo concluded sagely. "Thankfully that's not what happened, right, Soso?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. There was something incredibly distasteful about being outwitted by a child. And that nickname needed to go.

"I don't get it," Oushou muttered. "I thought Soso was in a fight. Because he's always mean."

"Who knows? Maybe he's lying."

"Only naughty people lie. Do we need to tell Mama? Will she make him do lines?" Oushou sounded entirely too excited at the prospect.

"Oy, that's only something brats like you do," Sasuke snapped. "I need my rest, so both of you, get!"

"Let us leave him be. I'll teach you some more shogi!" Jo said.

"Shogi shogi shogi sho-geek!" whined Oushou. "Why can't we play swords instead? Soso is so much cooler than you. I bet he doesn't play shogi like an old man!"

Sasuke couldn't resist. "Shogi is my favorite game in the world," he declared.

"Gross," was Oushou's immediate judgment as Jo excitedly challenged him to a game.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's mildly hard to play right now."

"You mean...you haven't always been blind?" Oushou piped up in wonder. "What did you do?"

"Asked too many questions. Careful, brat, you might end up the same way."

"You're mean, so I don't believe you."

Against all odds, Sasuke was beginning to suspect he enjoyed bantering with children. He fought back a smirk and opened his mouth to further tease Oushou when he felt it.

Gaara.

He had no trouble feeling that monstrous chakra.

Sasuke forced his broken body out of bed, crouched at a ready. The cane was the only reason he was able to stand. His chakra supply was small, but steady. His mind raced through the techniques still available to him - the list was pitiable. He will have to resort to trickery. And hope for a miracle.

He motioned for Oushou and Jo behind him. "Stay out of his sight. Gaara of the Sand can be very dangerous."

Neither child moved.

"Soso, you're silly. That's j-"

Sasuke gripped Oushou's arm and pushed him back. He began tearing haphazardly at the bandages even though he knew there was no hope after his battle with Orochimaru.

"You will release that child if you know what is good for you, Sousuke."

Gaara already knew the moniker Sasuke gave to the Woman, meaning that the sand-user had already investigated him.

Sasuke let Oushou squirm out of his grip. He heard tiny feet patter towards the monster. The killing intent from Gaara was directed solely at him. For some reason, Sasuke felt relieved that Gaara was only targeting him. Cold swept down his spine.

Gaara was considered an ally here in Seidou.

He ripped the final loops from his head and threw them at the ground. He forced his eyelids up, only to see more pitch black. His eyesight really had left him.

"Where the hell am I?" he spat, not one to admit defeat.

He swore he felt the redhead's nonexistent eyebrow rise condescendingly.

"Language," Gaara admonished. His voice changed slightly in direction. "You two, get out of here."

"But-"

"Now," Gaara interjected the brat's protest sharply. Oushou obeyed, with Jo following closely behind. The tent flap fell shut.

Now it was just Gaara and him.

"I will not harm you. I have my orders," Gaara informed him, though his tone made it very clear he was obeying them reluctantly. Sasuke's grip on the cane loosened by only a hair.

"What exactly is Seidou?" he demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Sasuke's first impulse was to insult Gaara's intelligence for asking such an obvious question, but he stilled his tongue.

"Better to know, than to be surprised later," he replied instead. "Who are you affiliated with now? Akatsuki? The Sun Kingdom? The Moon Kingdom?"

Gaara took a moment before he answered. "You've changed, Sousuke. Before you would have already insulted me in several ways and made me dislike you even more." The way he said Sasuke's alias sounded like a taunt, but the rest of his words leaned more towards a compliment. The suffocating killer intent was gone, replaced by the firm, steady aura of a capable fighter.

"My question?" Sasuke prompted, hating how he was so weak Gaara didn't even consider him a proper opponent.

"None of the above," Gaara replied. "I determine my own values now."

"And which values would that be? Those that prompt you to kill me? Or sell me to the highest bidder?"

"You are quite self-centered. Even for a prince."

"Unless you've been living buried in the sand for the past five years, we both know I am not a prince."

Gaara made a noise that resembled amusement. "I'll ask again: Why does it have to be about you?"

"Because my life is the only one I have to live," Sasuke replied bluntly. He hadn't forgotten the years he'd spent trapped in his heritage, fighting to determine some sort of worth beyond what flowed through his veins. If his heritage had been anything else, he could have saved her.

"Admirable, but not right. It was an unfortunate coincidence that you are here. Luckily for you, others are more generous than me. If it were up to me -"

"Kill me already," snapped Sasuke, "if that will satisfy your ego. No need to gloat."

The sound of sand made him tense. With his senses so muddled, it would be impossible for him to predict much of anything.

"Stop." Sasuke felt the aura of the Other. She entered with a sharp snap of fabric, disapproval in her every movement.

"Hi-I-..." Gaara was actually rendered speechless. Just who was this new presence if she can cow even the sand-user?

"Gaara," the Other snapped. "Just stop. Oushou told me what happened here." It was difficult to tell what her voice actually sounded like when she was speaking in such low, hissing tones, but her voice seemed almost too sweet for the commanding way she addressed Gaara.

For a tense moment, it seemed that Gaara was going to kill her. But then he relented with a huff and exited.

"Sorry, I'll send someone to fix your bandages," the Other muttered and then followed. Even though it was difficult to catch the actual tones of her voice in her whisper, Sasuke felt a twinge at how familiar her tone seemed.

Hinata...it almost sounded like her...

He felt tired and numb, a sort of apathy that reached deep to the soul. Sasuke stumbled back to the cot, and laid down. Merciful sleep took him.

* * *

><p>Hinata followed Gaara to his tent, speaking only when she was sure they were alone.<p>

"Why did you do that, Gaara?"

He turned with a stony expression.

"I dislike secrets. Secrets mislead and lead only to lies. Better to be upfront about complicated emotions like love and hate," he replied. Hinata was well aware that he was thinking of his uncle, who'd pretended to love him his entire childhood, only to reveal his hatred after a failed assassination attempt on Gaara's life. The pain was quickly shuttered away behind jade eyes and he leveled Hinata with a look. "I know that it is your business to reveal the truth. But you should tell him before he figures it out on his own."

Hinata stiffened at the mere thought. "I can't."

"Then you know what must happen," Gaara concluded. "We've all worked too hard to let one man ruin it. And medicine is too precious out here to waste on him when we have our own men to care for."

Hinata bit her lip, but didn't look away. Gaara didn't miss her look.

"He's already developing immunity to the fogging herbs, isn't he? He'll be able to sense everything soon."

Slowly, she nodded.

Gaara's harsh expression softened slightly. "Soon, Hinata," he urged. "There is only so much medicine we can spare him. After he gains full lucidity, I will be forced to act in your stead, and I am not nearly so kind as you." He paused, and then left Hinata standing by herself in the middle his tent. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Even five years later, Sasuke's mere presence was enough to unmake her.

* * *

><p><em>"After the failed attack two weeks ago, three of our men are held prisoner in the cells of the Moon Palace. They..."<em>

_The messenger paused, blinking back tears in a way that reminded Hinata exactly how young the child was. He was barely a teen, a blacksmithing apprentice whose father was unjustly executed for a lesser Hyuuga's crime._

_His brother was among the doomed three._

_"Take your time," she urged, lowering her eyes to deflect the fact that she, too, was of Hyuuga blood._

_"They will be executed in a day's time. Public hanging at noon."_

_"Thank you."_

_The messenger left, leaving only a few members of the rebellion sitting in the dim light of the tent. Hinata turned to the others._

_"If I leave within the hour on your fastest horse, I can be in the city by dawn using the mountain pass. I have until sunset to get them out."_

_"Absolutely not!" Kurenai interjected. The woman bit her lip in self-disgust before she continued. "We can't risk you. Even if it means the lives of others."_

_Hinata stared back at the rest of the council - the circle of wary faces made for sharp contrast with her teacher's worry. What was a Hyuuga like her doing in a rebellion camp? What right did she have to waltz into their camp only months earlier and then sit amongst their leaders? A spoiled, albeit exiled, princess looking to avenge her hurt pride did not belong on the front lines. They needed her as a figurehead, and only as that._

_"I can," she replied. "I'm the only person with the knowledge of the dungeon layout." The implied declaration of "I can earn my place" didn't need to be uttered out loud._

_She had to prove herself._

_Getting into Yue itself was easy. Moon soldiers frequently passed back and forth through the main gates. Using the distinct riding style of someone who was trained in Moon Country was all she needed. The foreboding walls of the much better protected Moon Palace would be a different story. At this time of night, all doors were locked or guarded, and Hinata had no doubt that after her previous intrusion, all entrances and exits were under heavy watch._

_But it was only a problem if she had reservations against harming any she encountered. Hinata hadn't felt very kind for a long while._

_The ride through the sleeping city was a vastly different experience than before, and this time, Hinata had no warm memories for her hometown. Not with the wind howling through the fabric of her burnoose. It seemed to scream at her for all her wrongs, all her mistakes. The last time she was here, she'd caused the death of her own sister._

_But that was why she was here._

_This time, she wasn't so foolish as to offer mercy._

_Hinata dismounted, and with a pat, sent her horse racing off. Her steed was unmarked, the gear was Moon-made, and a loose horse was not uncommon. She will steal new rides for her and the prisoners._

_Hinata only hesitated for a moment, and then she secured the cloth concealing her face and head and stepped forward to confront her first obstacle. She stared up at the wall that secured the palace's perimeter. The moon hung low and cold in the sky, casting a deep shadow against the wooden structure for her to hide against. Her voluminous robes of mottled gray would help her blend._

_She could see the tips of spears as the patrol slowly paced along the top. Yet again, the Byakugan had made the Hyuuga arrogant, and they didn't bother to look down as she began to expertly scale the wall._

_Within minutes, her outstretched hand traced the ledge of the topmost rail. She braced herself against the edge, sharp ears tracking the soft steps of the guards. There were three, and they followed a simple yet efficient guard pattern that she'd learned years ago. Any other infiltrator would be stumped for much longer._

_Hinata tensed, fingers digging into her handholds so tight her muscles burned._

_Even if her timing was perfect, she only had seconds. If even that._

_Hinata exploded into motion._

_She swung over the tall railing, and using that momentum, one guard was knocked out with a hard boot to the face. The next barely had time to react, before the staff of her naginata sunk into his gut, and he bent in half from the force of it. A blur of her weapon, and the flat of the painted blade finished his journey to the ground. The final guard only managed a gargled yelp before the other end of her spinning naginata clipped him in temple._

_She landed gracefully, knees bending to soften the sound, and her cloak fluttered to a rest around her form moments later. Three bodies lay splayed at her feet._

_Hinata didn't pause, immediately using her crouched position to jump into a dash for the stairs that led into the courtyard._

_This particular patrol pattern was the worst possible one for her circumstances - it afforded her twenty minutes, at best, before her presence would be noticed. That was not enough time for her to locate the men. She only knew which wing of the dungeons she was most likely to find them._

_Hinata did not run into further resistance until she reached the southern wing, where the Hyuuga kept the prisoners doomed for hanging. The guards themselves stood no chance against a shadow, but even a perfect camouflage was useless if she didn't know where to find the men. There were two sections of the wing, and she had the time to explore one._

_Unless she used the Byakugan._

_She hadn't used it since the day Hanabi died. It hurt to use a weapon tied to what killed her sister._

_Bracing herself, Hinata activated her hated bloodline limit._

_Her vision rushed out, as if she were traveling in all directions at lightning speed. Three men, sand gear, skin-hardened by days in the desert, not too emaciated since they were only held for a few weeks - there! She found them, in three adjacent cells._

_Hinata quickly cut off her shaky chakra, clinging to the wall to steady herself as her body reoriented itself. Then she was off, all too aware of her time limit._

_There were three guards patrolling that particular segment of the hall, all too easy to knock out with the butt of a tanto. The prisoners shuffled at the sound of unconscious bodies hitting the ground. One of them crept forward, a piece of jagged glass wrapped in cloth in his hand. He held out his makeshift blade warningly._

_"Will you offer me water to drink?" he recited the code question._

_"Not only do I have water to slay your thirst, I have words to slay your doubts, and the strength to slay our enemies," Hinata whispered, though the real signal was in the careful shuffle of her feet._

_The man visibly relaxed and retreated. Hinata stepped forward into the dim lighting and began to methodically hack at the hinges of their prison door with the end of a tanto, ignoring the alarm jutsu. They would be discovered soon, regardless._

_The final hinge gave with a crack, and the door swung askew. The three prisoners quickly slipped out of the gap._

_"You know the way out?" the tallest asked. Even in the dim torch-light, she could discern the same gold-red hair as the messenger boy - the brother. Hinata nodded, though she doubted they could see her in the shadowed area she stood._

_"Yes. We don't have much time. Follow my lead." She stepped out into the range of the torch. The three men stiffened._

_Hinata winced. She'd forgotten to conceal her Hyuuga lineage._

_"My name is No-Name Hinata," she said, a gentle reminder that she had no loyalty to the Hyuuga. But from the dark glint in their eyes, they had also remembered that if she was capable of betrayal once, she was also capable of it a second time._

_They were already suspicious of her, and would not believe anything less than the persona of a traitor. There was no room for kindness. Maybe there never was._

_The men jumped at the sound of faint shouts - the guards were coming. They turned back to her and she gave them a cold smile. Her pale eyes made her expression predatory._

_"Follow me if you want to survive tonight," she said harshly. "Your life is in your own hands." Then she turned and dashed down the hall, cloak billowing silently behind her. To her relief, she heard three sets of footsteps galvanized into action behind her._

_She led them efficiently through the shadows of the hallways, as if she really had never left this place, as if this place never left her. Her familiarity and certainty only contributed to their mistrust. She had no way to truly prove her loyalties, or lack thereof. But they followed her, for they had no choice._

_In twist and turns of the dungeons, they met no obstacles, but the open space before the outer perimeter left them vulnerable. Soldiers were already gathering in the courtyard, weapons forming the silhouette of another fence. Their chances of climbing to the wall unseen were minimal, not to mention the additional challenge of stealing any horses. They will have to fight their way out._

_"How fit for battle are you three?" she asked quietly. One of them cursed. The messenger's brother finally answered in a defeated tone. "We've been starved and beaten for a week. "_

_Hinata shrugged. "Good. Then, they will be surprised." She dashed forward, ignoring the soft squawks of disbelief behind her, naginata already drawn for combat when movement caught her eye. She looked up._

_A dark figure hung for a moment against the moonlight, spiked hair and regal profile hauntingly familiar. She stopped, barely registering the fumbled steps of the men trying to avoid crashing into her. Even from that distance, she knew. Simply knew._

_"Sasuke..." she whispered, more garbled sob than words. All her justifications crumbled so quickly before the reckless hope that maybe he had figured it all out, that something still could be right in her world. Then he was gone, like a trick of light._

_"Breach in the northern tower! He can't be allowed to see her!"_

_The soldiers rushed to apprehend the other intruder, so sure that there was only one. This was their only chance._

_Hinata made a sharp motion with her hand. To her surprise, the men obeyed immediately like seasoned soldiers. She glanced back, and saw renewed determination in their eyes. It was a startling realization - they were willing to follow her because of that moment of humanity in her, the culmination of all her choices and sacrifices. Her charade as the cold, cruel mercenary would never have earned her that sort of trust._

_But her humanity had._

* * *

><p>The next time he woke, so little had changed that it took Sasuke a moment to be certain Gaara's appearance wasn't just a nightmare. He lifted a hand and traced the fresh bandages over his eyes. Someone had changed them when he was sleeping, and he was still too weak to even notice the intrusion. The thought irked him, and he contemplated removing the bandages out of spite.<p>

Shaking his head clear of such ideas, Sasuke eased himself up to grab a drink of water. His equilibrium tilted dangerously, forcing him to grab the edge of his cot for a long moment. As he was beginning to suspect, someone was feeding him something to keep him weak and docile.

In a rough movement, he tore the gauze that blinded him. It took a few blinks to confirm that his eyes were open, yet he saw only darkness. But judging by the sounds of human activity, it was day. He should be panicking, yet Sasuke only felt a sort of resignation. He'd known even before he overtaxed his eyes. With time and healing, maybe, just maybe, he could regain some sight in his right, but the left was gone.

In a hazy last ditch effort, Sasuke pushed his sluggish chakra to his fingers, igniting a tiny flame. He thought he detected something, but it could have just as easily been his imagination. He felt his chakra prematurely sputter out.

With a sigh, he fell back onto the cot, staring up at the ceiling with his sightless eyes. It was disorienting to look without seeing, and he could almost feel himself spinning.

He heard the faint sound of someone approaching. Sasuke felt around for the discarded bandages and deftly rewrapped them back around his eyes. He pulled the covers up in time to appear sleeping when Oushou stepped into the tent.

"Soso?" the child asked, uncharacteristically timid. "Are you awake? Sousuke?"

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Guess not," Oushou whispered to himself. With a little sigh, he headed back to the door.

"How could I possibly sleep with the kind of noise you make?"

Sasuke immediately cursed himself. He could feel the brat brighten up.

"You've been asleep for a week, Soso! Mama was worried."

The Woman must have overdosed him. Sasuke sneered at the incompetence and made an inward promise to crawl out of this hell hole as soon as he was able.

"Tell her not to drug me so much, then," he drawled back. He heard Oushou approach.

"Then be sick," was the snotty reply.

"I'd be less sick if your Mama isn't so bad at giving drugs," Sasuke argued petulantly. Why he was arguing with a kid over something so stupid, even he wasn't sure. Kami help him, he'd even degenerated to insulting the brat's mother. He needed to get off those drugs.

"Nu-uh! She's the best."

"Clearly not, since I'm still on the sick bed."

"You'd be dead if she didn't."

"How do you know? I might still be alive for another reason. Your Mama might have made me closer to death than I originally was by botching up the treatment."

"B-because Mama carried you in and you were bleeding! She looked s-sad and she only looks sad when she's worried someone is d-dying!"

Sasuke paused, realizing he might have pushed too far. The child was getting so upset he was starting to stutter. While the tick was oddly endearing, it was hardly a glorious thing to make a kid cry.

"I believe you," he finally admitted. "Please don't start crying."

"I wasn't!" There was a sniffle.

"Something in your eye, of course," Sasuke muttered. "Really living up to the 'Oushou' name there."

There was a pause.

"But I'm not Oushou."

"That woman called you 'Oushou'," Sasuke said suspiciously.

"You're stupid. Jo's real name is Oushou, like Oujou, a princess. My name is Nori. Kuri yells at Oushou a lot because he's s'pposed to watch me."

Sasuke was barely comprehending the overload of misleading monikers. Who was related to who, and how? The whole mess made his head hurt, so Sasuke picked the easiest route.

"Seaweed?" he grumbled. The food name would make Nori-not-Oushou truly Naruto's bastard child.

"Mean!" was the declaration. Sasuke was sure Nori was pointing a finger at him. "It stands for belief. Faith. In myself. In those around me. That was what Mama wanted most for me."

"And how old are you?" There was silence. He was likely holding up fingers. "I can't see you," growled Sasuke.

"Oh. Four. I'm a big girl now." Sasuke just sighed. He should really stop making assumptions. Next thing he knew, Nori-or-whatever-the-brat's-actually-called will claim she was some long lost lizard princess. He snorted at the absurdity.

There was a little yawn and a rustle of fabric. Then the side of his cot dipped. Sasuke stiffened. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

The brat actually had the gall to sit on his cot and lay on his arm.

"Nap time," was the cheeky answer. Then, he felt her snuggle. "Nighty-night." Her body slacked into sleep almost immediately.

Sasuke felt an eye twitch. Where was Oushou/Jo/the Babysitter? He was not some sort of cushion for children. What if she got a nightmare? What if she drooled? What if she wet the bed? If that was the case, how much would she be allowed to pee before it was acceptable to pitch her across the tent for such an offense?

And why the hell did he care if it was acceptable or not?!

Despite his panic, slumber was a contagious thing, and Sasuke felt himself grow sleepy. But for the first time, it wasn't the bone-deep sort of weariness he'd been accustomed to, but the warm laziness of a nap in the sun.

"Only because you're so annoying," he muttered. He was going to tell them to stop with the drugs tomorrow, because he was losing his mind.

But for now...Sasuke felt his eyelids drift shut.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

-Big thanks to Rhinst for betaing and shooting down all those little inconsistencies!

-Well, the cat regarding Nori's parentage is probably out of the bag and birthing kittens at this point. Though a few of you caught scarily quick. Hopefully, I was still able to surprise you on some aspects.

-Nori's penchant for nicknames is not convenient for anyone. Including me when I'm trying to keep those names straight.

-Hopefully no one's tooo confused. I'll try to answer questions - just make sure it's an account that I can answer to! Sometimes some of you don't log in/don't accept PMs. And I can't answer your questions…(sadface).

-Sorry for the wait. The well runneth sad and dry.

-But...still let me know what you think! I'm getting back into the flow of things, and your comments are always helpful/great to read.


	23. Chapter 23

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who rebelled._

_The Amaterasu War was in full storm, and everyone was far more entranced by the broken princess across the Sky Kingdom rather than the unbroken prince back home. The palace was swept up by the wave of victories of the Crown Prince, who was barely on the cusp of puberty and already widely recognized as a powerful warrior._

_Achievements on the battlefield, so far from home, were worlds away from the guided, empty achievements of the Academy classroom. A perfect, gleaming sword was of no more use than a broken one, when both were collecting dust on the weapons rack. While everyone else watched for the scores of enemy deaths, only one young teacher rubbed his scarred nose in wonder as he recorded the perfect scores of the younger prince. _

_The prince began to develop headaches - horrid, piercing headaches that left him clutching his eyes and barely coherent. The healers scratched their heads, as he was in perfect health. Nevermind that the prince sometimes left bloody scratches around his eye sockets. Nevermind that the prince would inexplicably lock himself in his room for hours, at times days, without touching a crumb of the food left at his door._

_But the servants knew it was only a plea for attention, as the mysterious migraines faded like fog in the sunlight of the busy Queen's rare presence. When the King or the Crown Prince returned to the palace, the prince even pretended not to remember the episodes._

_"What a needy little prince," his dissenters muttered._

_"What a weak little prince," his believers whispered._

_The title of "Prince" began to sound like a curse, as all began to watch him with sideway glances. Rather than wither under their scrutiny, the prince sneered and turned up his nose at them, lashing out with more and more ridiculous requests to see how far everyone around him would let him justify their gossip._

_And so, the prince learned to disguise his vulnerabilities._

* * *

><p>Prey for the Hunted<p>

By Airyo

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Hinata watched the child sneak out of Sasuke's tent, the natural grace of an Uchiha already apparent in her movements. After glancing for witnesses, Nori broke into a run, heading straight for Hinata's tent. She slid to a stop just outside the door, taking the final steps with the pomp and poise that she thought a young lady should have.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mama," Nori greeted as she entered the tent. Hinata surreptitiously deactivated her Byakugan and then turned in her seat to study her daughter. Haphazard black hair struggled out of Nori's ponytail to frame a face that remained pale even with copious exposure to the sun. Baby fat softened most of her features, but the line of her nose and the shape of her silvery-gray eyes already guaranteed that Nori will be blessed (or cursed) with the distinctive Uchiha beauty. To Hinata's consternation, Nori was wearing her favorite red tunic dress again, over the loose pants and shirt that all the children in Seidou wore. Between the crimson of the dress and the white of the rest of her outfit, the color scheme gave a little too much away.

Nori was looking at her curiously, so Hinata brushed away her worries and smiled. "Good afternoon, Nori. Did you do well at your lesson?"

There was a flicker of panic before her liar of a daughter nodded. "Kuri made me practice longer. Look!"

Hinata let herself be distracted from the lie and watched proudly as Nori took a running start straight for the center pole supporting the tent. Rather than crash right into it, the child kept running up the pole, tiny flashes of chakra giving her traction all the way to one of the ceiling rafters. She took her final steps upside-down, and then with a deft kick of her feet, flipped back down to the ground in a nearly silent landing.

Hinata wisely refrained from reacting as she watched Nori pout and declare, "That was bad." Nori immediately executed the move again, this time with a perfect landing. A little smirk of triumph tilted the child's lips and Hinata clapped, trying not to think of just how much she looked like her father.

"Darling, that was wonderful."

"I know," Nori agreed and curtseyed with the skirt of her tunic. "Jo can't even do that."

Hinata suspected that Kurenai's diplomatic son was simply avoiding Nori's competitive streak.

"You both have your strengths," she agreed as she pulled Nori into her lap and hugged her. Fortunately, Nori was still young enough to allow such shows of affection, but quickly became restless and squirmed out of Hinata's hold.

Nori turned to face Hinata, gray eyes determined. It was look of a child that wanted answers. Uh oh.

"Mama, why doesn't Gar like Soso?"

"Soso?" Hinata echoed with a sinking heart. Nori only assigned annoying nicknames to people she liked.

"Sousuke," Nori offered. "The hurt man you brought back." Hinata wondered if she should point out to the child that asking questions about someone one just skipped lessons to visit wasn't very smart. She met her daughter's intelligent eyes and knew that distraction tactic wouldn't work.

"Sousuke and Gaara met before, but their loyalties forced them to fight against each other," Hinata explained lightly.

"Like how you fight the Hyuuga?"

"Yes, but it's a better situation than that. I gained an enemy in the Hyuuga, but Sousuke and Gaara have gained-"

"Friends! They can be best friends now, right Mama?"

Hinata managed a shaky smile, desperately trying not to burst out laughing (or crying) at the thought of a world where Gaara and Sasuke were best buddies.

"They can be," Hinata hedged, but upon seeing the determined glint in Nori's eyes, quickly added, "but that should be something for them to decide."

Nori pouted. The four-year-old was smart enough to pick up Hinata's gentle warning against any attempts in matchmaking, but both of them knew that it only applied if she got caught.

"Darling, please listen to me. Sousuke and Gaara are both very stubborn people. If you push them, they will only hate each other more." Hinata brushed back a stray lock of hair from Nori's heart-shaped face, and tucked it behind her ear. "You will have to be very sneaky about making them think it was their idea."

Nori's face lit up with what could only be described as an evil, joyous grin.

"I'll be good, Mama," she said. She threw her arms around Hinata's neck in a quick hug and scampered out the tent, all pretenses of being a little lady long out the door before her.

Hinata waited until Nori was out of earshot before she let herself break into soft chuckles. The antics of her daughter never ceased to amuse her, and she could almost imagine Sasuke up to the same harebrained schemes as a child.

As always, the thought of Sasuke sobered her. The fogging herbs weren't working as well anymore, and it won't be long before he started figuring out too much. It was already risky that she didn't do much to curtail Nori's curiosity regarding 'Sousuke', but Hinata didn't have the heart to deny Nori what little access she had to her father, even if neither party were aware of the relationship. Nori had never asked about her father, and Hinata knew that it was because her observant daughter picked up on her pain whenever someone mentioned the topic. But Hinata was far more observant, and she saw the look of longing on her child's face when Nori looked at the other, complete families in Seidou.

The lingering guilt as a mother probably meant that she spoiled Nori far too much, but her time was limited. Every day, Nori grew to look more and more like him. Whether she would inherit the Sharingan or the Byakugan, no one could tell. But the day that Nori activates the Sharingan will be the last day that Hinata could look her own daughter in the eyes.

Selfishly, Hinata half-wished that day will come before she had to reveal the truth of her parentage to Nori. In another era, another time, her daughter would have been the Crown Princess of possibly both the Sun and Moon Kingdoms. And because of Hinata's mistakes, a second generation of princesses suffered.

Hinata shook her head of such depressing thoughts, as there were too many people that she had wronged. The past was the past, and all she could do was ensure the future was a better one.

* * *

><p>Despite the steady murmur of voices and her silent entry into the tent housing the council meeting, every head turned when Hinata entered. That was the norm here in the desert; to be anything less than wary was an invitation for death. She nodded politely in greeting, and the hum of resumed conversation.<p>

Hinata scanned the crowd slowly, taking in the sea of pale hair and tanned skin. One rare face had skin just as fair as hers, but as if to compensate for his complexion, the owner's hair was so light it appeared white. While Hinata was regarded warmly in Seidou, she still kept her hood up, or covered her head with a light headdress. Fortunately, despite the hatred of the Byakugan, her eyes were nothing unusual amid the pale greens and blues, and few even noticed until seen in context with her hair.

A set of distinct spiky ponytails caught her eye, and she had been meaning to speak to the owner. Hinata made her way to the empty seat next to her.

"Temari, good morning," she said as she took a seat.

"King Killer," Temari replied with an expression that bordered on pleasant. For the hardened blonde, that was practically a smile. Hinata shrugged off the old nickname with barely a twinge. She suspected it was Temari's way of showing affection, but it was hard to tell.

"How was the scouting mission?"

"Cold. The origins of your mysterious blind man are very interesting indeed. But we have news to share." At this point, Temari smirked, so Hinata knew it was good news.

Kankuro leaned over his sister's shoulder and winked at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata? Desert treating you well or is it hot-"

"If you mention anything other than the temperature of the weather, I will crush you," Gaara said calmly as he approached them. He paused to stare at Kankuro with an unreadable expression, and then nodded at Temari and Hinata in greeting. Then he continued past them to his seat at the front.

Temari gave a soft snort of amusement. "Stop being a dog, Kankuro. You have time for that after the Hyuuga Clan falls." Hinata smiled neutrally, knowing that Temari did not mean personal insult.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and turned away from them, muttering about being the "lone light of sanity in a family of psychopaths". His sister ignored him, turning back to study Hinata.

"Your tent, after the meeting?"

"That would be best."

The other woman nodded and looked away, effectively ending their conversation for now. Hinata rose and headed for the front of the room. When she took her place next to Gaara, respectful silence descended over the room like a blanket.

It was a quick meeting, as it was just administrative business to keep Seidou working smoothly. The group sent out to set up a puppet government in the Moon city of Shio would be absent for another month, and it was her turn to ensure that they have something to return home to. While it was rewarding, the meetings dragged. Hinata often found herself pitying her late father for the kind of meetings he must have had to sit through.

Afterwards, Gaara and Temari followed Hinata back to her tent, while Kurenai went to greet the new recruits. The other two made themselves comfortable, but Temari didn't bother sitting down. If such an adjective could be applied to the blonde, Hinata would even say she seemed antsy.

"Orochimaru is dead."

Hinata blinked. That was more than just good news. Almost too good. A wide, feral grin pulled at Gaara's lips to match one forming on his sister's, but everyone watched Temari carefully, waiting for the catch.

"His hideout was deserted. There were only two bodies of interest - the Snake-nin's and his lab rat Kabuto. Everyone else that was found were lackeys or failed experiments killed by the collapse of the tunnels. Exact details are included in this scroll." Temari tossed the aforementioned item to Hinata, who caught it and flicked it open with one graceful movement. Pale eyes quickly scanned the contents. She knew instantly that the numbers were too low - someone had already been there, and done something to the surviving people. Hinata looked back up to Temari.

"No idea who," she muttered almost sulkily, answering the silent question in Hinata's eyes. "Doesn't help that the Dogs and the Fleas aren't suited for dry heat. At least that's what they claim."

Hinata sighed, resisting the urge to massage her temples. The blonde's disdain for the Inuzuka and Aburame was borderline legendary, though the aftermath of the Amaterasu war certainly didn't help endear the Moon clans to the ex-princess of the fallen Sky Kingdom. The whole situation was a mass of scarred politics, and it benefited no one to pick at old wounds.

"Would it be any use if I went to take a look?" she asked. Temari shook her head.

"Not worth the time - it was the work of someone who knows the desert."

Hinata nodded, allowing herself to relax marginally. Anyone who resided in the desert was not a priority, as their main target was the residents of the Moon Kingdom. Over the years, she'd kept an ear out for the activities of the Akatsuki, mainly because she kept hearing mention of Sasuke in tandem with the mercenary group, but they seemed to have disappeared recently. Perhaps it was related to Sasuke's present state.

The same idea had occurred to the other occupants of her tent, given by the way they watched her.

"Our guest, Sousuke, would he know?" Gaara asked after a moment. The false name always sounded like a disease when the sand-user said it. Hinata inwardly cringed at her deception - technically, she was harboring a potential enemy, a fugitive of the Sun Kingdom. And Seidou did not want the Sun King's illuminating attention when it was still trying to infiltrate the shadows of the Moon Kingdom.

"He may," she said after a long moment. "He's weaned off pain herbs enough to be coherent. I'll...I'll ask him."

* * *

><p>The Other was back again. He pretended to be asleep. Quick but gentle hands readjusted his bandages and dressings, applying cool, soothing salve to his wounds. Not that he would ever admit it, but he preferred the Other to the Woman. There was something soothing and almost familiar about the Other's strong, steady chakra. It was rare that Sasuke could feel at ease so quickly around a total stranger.<p>

He tried not to think about how much the heartbroken part of him wanted to cling to another reminder of Hinata.

"So, do you actually have a name?" he asked. The Other froze, but didn't reply. "Rather rude," Sasuke grumbled, "to just barge in and not introduce yourself."

"I think it's far more impolite to give a false name than to not give one at all, " was the whispered answer.

"Fair enough," Sasuke replied with a shrug. "Just don't complain if you don't like what I call you then."

The Other went back to tying up the final few bandages.

"Servant. I'm thirsty." The Other handed him a cup of water. He drank a few gulps and tossed the rest on the ground. "Servant, get me food." To Sasuke's chagrin, she refused to take the bait. He heard the Other calmly pick up the cup and set it back on the nearby table. She then exited the tent and returned minutes later with a piece of flatbread and some jerky that she pressed into his hands. Sasuke let it drop onto the blankets covering his legs.

"Servant, don't you have anything more appetizing?"

"Grilled scorpions."

Sasuke made a face of disgust. He was already tiring of a game the other participant refused to play. It was far more entertaining when that Nori brat was around. In a flash of cognizance, Sasuke realized that he was probably not the most enjoyable patient to take care of either.

"So how does this place work? You draw the short straw and have to take care of the high security patients?"

"We take in all those that need help," was the answer.

"Not a very smart strategy. Ever heard the story of the snake and the old lady?"

"Yes."

Sasuke decided to summarize the story anyways. He was feeling oddly chatty and his companions in the last five years made for poor conversation. "Synopsis is: a kind old lady found a snake that was nearly frozen to death. She tucked him into her coat to warm him, giving him her meager meals when he was strong enough to eat. She did many more stupid things like that, sacrificing herself for this snake. And in the end, he bit her. As she lay dying, she asked him why he would betray her like that. He answered that he was a snake, and he couldn't betray his nature."

The Other paused for a moment before answering. "But we take in people, not snakes."

"Same thing."

"If you say so," she seemed to agree, though Sasuke suspected the Other meant that it was up to him whether he was human or snake.

Over the next few days, the Other checked in on him regularly. He stopped pretending to sleep and tried to heckle her instead, but she never reacted. Sasuke quickly gave up that strategy and resigned himself to the most normal conversation he'd had in years. He would ask her probing questions, and even her cryptic answers seemed interesting.

He almost felt human afterwards.

"So what is Seidou? What do you do exactly?"

"Fight our enemies," was the informative answer. "And survive."

"That's what everybody does," Sasuke dismissed.

"Some are better than others at it."

"Appreciate that little nugget of knowledge," he said sarcastically. "That idea of strong vs. weak just never occurred to me before. Life-altering, actually."

To his surprise, Sasuke heard her giggle. It was hauntingly familiar, and he was sad to hear her abruptly cut herself off. In another time, in another place, this same scene could have been played out by two very different people. The familiar, empty fatigue of sorrow overtook him. Sasuke let his good humor fade away with a final thought: this person wasn't Hinata.

"I ask again," he said with a decidedly cooler tone. "What is Seidou for? Am I prisoner or patient?"

There was a pause.

"You refer to your encounter with Gaara of the Sand," the Other said, mirroring his tone. It wasn't a question, but Sasuke still confirmed.

"Correct."

"Gaara's loyalties are his own, unlike five years ago when he was under the service of Orochimaru the Sannin."

Sasuke didn't bother suppressing his flinch at the mention of the Snake nin. Most have heard of him and it was a common enough reaction out in the desert. Orochimaru's sick experiments weren't exactly a secret.

"What happened…?" Sasuke thought quickly. Gaara was not one to be taken lightly, yet for all his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke had never heard even a hint of the sand-user. It was yet another reminder of just how far removed from reality he'd been, deep in that underground lair.

"He decided it was time to decide his own values, rather than blindly follow anyone else's."

Sasuke stiffened, feeling the haunting ring of a creed he once believed in. He'd determined his own worth and disregarded the advice or well-being of anyone else. And what did that leave him?

"Selfish words," he muttered. The full weight of his past made his body heavy and tired. He turned in his cot so his back was to the Other, a clear dismissal.

She refused to take the hint.

"How so?" she asked curiously. "Wouldn't giving in to everyone else just be making it easier on yourself? Aren't you just pushing your responsibilities over the consequences onto everyone else? How is it any less selfish? "

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder, willing the Other to disappear. She just wouldn't listen.

"Just how is that not selfish?" she pressed quietly, but firmly, as if his answer was something more the dismissal of a sulky patient. Sasuke found himself uncomfortable until the realization that his words carried weight. He almost felt obligated to answer.

"Because...at least someone got what they want out." As he said it, Sasuke found himself wincing at how childish and petty he sounded. Even so, he shouldn't care what an anonymous warrior thought of him. Sasuke shook his head over such inane thoughts. "What does it matter to just a servant?" An unsubtle reminder that she refused him a name.

She gave a soft chuckle to plucked at his heartstrings.

And eventually, she asked her own questions too.

"What were you to Orochimaru?"

"A trophy that doubled as a tool," Sasuke answered after a moment. It wasn't that hard to figure out that he had worked for Orochimaru, which was likely why he'd been subdued with drugs. And then there was what Gaara knew. But why trust him now? "Many were."

"Is he…" she seemed shaky with hope. "Is he really dead? The scout that found you said that the lair was deserted."

"I killed him. So as dead as I could manage," Sasuke said. He briefly contemplated the consequences of revealing such information. He really couldn't bring himself to care either way. If it made the Other more trusting, he'll say it.

"You killed him?" the Other asked in wonder. Sasuke found himself puffing like a male bird during mating season and berated himself for it.

"It was personal," he replied in a tone that closed the conversation. At least she got this hint.

Fortunately, most of their conversations revolved around less tender issues. It was surprisingly easy to relax around her, as much as he warned himself to keep his guard. He found that he had to remind himself of reality with the Other. She wasn't Team 7 or Hinata or anyone he could trust. There was no reason to relax around her and joke around.

But there wasn't any reason not to either.

"Do you have anything that won't break my teeth?" he groused. To illustrate his point, he tried to tear a piece of jerky in two, to no avail.

"The jaw muscles are structurally designed to handle more force than your current action," was the unrepentant response. Sasuke grunted.

"I'm not a cow."

She giggled. Sasuke pursed - most definitely not pouted - his lips in displeasure.

"So what do you like to eat?"

"My favorite food is...tomatoes," he found himself revealing to her.

"I know," she murmured. He paused, tilting his head at that revelation.

"Oh?" he mused. "Just how do you know that?"

There was a moment of nervous hesitation. "It was the only kind of flatbread you would eat when you were delirious with fever or pain."

Sasuke didn't push his suspicions - tomatoes were impossible to come by here in the desert, even if they were dried. He'd felt their absence in the past few years, as he never felt justified to spend so much money on a small treat. Just what was Seidou that they could afford tomatoes and so generously give them to strange prisoners?

Or was it only to prisoners such as himself? It was something he would need to think on.

And as his body strengthened, his mood tolerated more inane topics.

"Do you do anything for pleasure around here? Perhaps a gala for the hardened warriors of the dunes?"

"No," was the amused reply. "Dancing on sand...it would be...well...an unwelcome sight."

That was another thing Sasuke found endearing. The Other was a fighter. The silence of her movement, the tight control of her chakra - it all indicated the seasons of violence she'd seen. Yet a direct insult to anyone was still somehow beyond her.

"Such hatred for dancing," he mused. "Perhaps a traumatic experience?" Not that he was much better off, since his date had been arrested at his last ball.

"I don't hate dancing," she admitted. "It's a scripted conversation, but the nuances change with every iteration."

Sasuke knew better than to ask if she had been nobility. This wasn't _her_. No matter how he wished it.

"I've had the misfortune of being exposed to it," Sasuke offered, "but there are many more things I loathe outside of dancing."

"For example?" the Other challenged softly. "You are the type to dislike something by default. How do I know if you've even tried it before?" The gently teasing tone in her voice was impossible to miss.

A crazy idea took hold of him. They were isolated in this hidden tent, privy to no one else, not even the watchdog Gaara. Sasuke shifted and turned so he sat at the edge of the bed. His feet found the worn boots under his bed. He stood and extended a hand towards the Other.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Self-consciousness made Sasuke sneer and he insistently jutted his hand out more.

"Well?" he demanded. "Don't you want to determine if I've actually tried?"

When there was no reaction, he turned back to his cot.

A small hand slipped into his.

Sasuke hadn't expected it, and he reflexively reached out to detain his assailant . His right hand found a slim arm, covered in the thin material that did nothing to hide the deep scars on her left forearm. They both froze. Sasuke didn't dare move, didn't dare to trace his fingers against a star-shaped scar that seemed to burn into his palm.

He knew that scar.

Then the Other jerked, snatching her arm away from his hands. She maneuvered out of reach, under the guise of helping him back to bed. After making the vague noises as an excuse, she fled.

Sasuke sat on the cot, staring at where his open palm was as if he could see through the bandages around his eyes. Slowly, he closed his hand, feeling his pulse inside his grasp like an animal that struggled to break free.

He knew that scar - dark ink, star-shaped, tattooed forever on her left arm. Thought he did anyways.

Was this all just the hallucinations of a drugged and broken man?

Was Hinata actually alive?

But that was impossible.

Right?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until days later, when he felt strong enough to stand on his own that a key piece of the puzzle fell into place. Nori was heckling him to play with her, and the game of Blind Man's Bluff came up.<p>

"You don't even need to pretend!" was the rather blunt suggestion. Sure that he could "bluff" her into thinking she could see with his other senses, Sasuke unwrapped his bandages with a flourish.

"You assume too much, brat," he said as he unraveled the last layer. "I can see and now I -" Sasuke paused.

The world was clear and vivid. Afternoon set the room aglow, the scene clicked into place with the mental map he'd compiled with his shins and knees.

"You're not blind?" Nori asked, affronted by Sasuke's gall to let his eyes heal. He looked at the child. The careful world within the confines of this tent crumbled.

He saw his hair and her nose and their eyes and -

And then, all Sasuke could see was red.

* * *

><p>She felt the spike of chakra. The dagger she'd been sharpening fell from her hand to the ground with a dull thump.<p>

He knew.

Hinata rushed to the infirmary where they secluded Sasuke, arriving just in time to intercept Gaara. He looked at her, jade eyes knowing, breaking apart all the flimsy excuses she'd allowed herself the past month with Sasuke. She looked at him pleadingly. Moments later he looked away with a snarl on his face.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

Gaara nodded stiltedly.

"Pulse your chakra if you need me," he said as he turned.

"Thank you," she whispered. He didn't reply.

She took a slow breath, and then stepped into the tent, eyes focused on the ground.

Nori and Sasuke looked up. Sasuke was seated on his cot, his uncovered eyes dark and focused. She kept her eyes focused on her daughter, unable to meet his gaze.

"Mama?"

"Darling, I need to talk to Sa-Sousuke alone." Nori picked up on the gravity of the situation and obediently headed for the door.

"Bye, Soso," she whispered. Sasuke nodded slightly in response and Nori made herself scarce.

Hinata stayed by the door, eyes trained to the far side of the tent. The phantom pain of Amaterasu still haunted her. Sasuke remained calmly seated, but she knew his anger.

"Long time no see, Hinata," he greeted after a long moment, voice thick with sarcasm. "How nice of you to visit from the beyond."

"Sasuke," she whispered. _I can explain. Please forgive me. I love you._ There was so much she wanted to communicate, but all she managed was, "I've missed you."

He snorted derisively. "Good of you to show it."

There wasn't really anything she could say. Hinata fought back the tears pooling in her eyes. Though she'd accepted that Sasuke and her were over long ago, it was still a fresh wound when she had to stand before him for judgement.

The air was suffocating between the twin weights of her guilt and fear. Five years was enough to warp a person into something unrecognizable, and if she no longer knew this Sasuke, it was her doing. What would he do if he found all her secrets?

"Were you ever going to tell me anything?" he demanded, voice raw with agony. She flinched at the sharp sound of his voice and felt her heart break all over again. She had no answer for him.

"Hinata. I thought you _died_."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the ground. What really could she say? Everything sounded like excuses or wheedling attempts to endear herself and nothing could justify her betrayal. She'd made her choice the day she'd walked away from Sasuke.

She heard him stand, slowly, and make his way to her. His footsteps seemed to echo inside her skull.

"Look at me," he whispered. He gripped her jaw and forced her face up. Hinata automatically squeezed her eyes shut. His fingers tightened painfully. "So you won't even look me in the eye anymore. What is that? Guilt? Shame? Or am I no longer worthy of eye contact?"

"No, never…" Hinata murmured.

"Then look at me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Very well. I see that I had misjudged our relationship. Shame on me, for twice I have fallen for this act." He removed his hand. The flat chill in his voice hurt her, but Hinata kept her gaze averted. She felt the weight of his perusal, until the air was heavy and it was difficult to even breathe. But what worried her was his silence. Sasuke wasn't one for silence, for restraint. He was a storm, a force of nature charged with all the bright, blinding trappings of emotion. He'd laughed wholly. He'd raged wholly.

He'd loved wholly. And she'd broken him for it.

The enormity of her betrayal, her loss, shook her.

"No, you didn't," Hinata disagreed, even as her mind screamed at her that it was better, easier, for him to believe it. She'd made her choice. She must keep to it. "What we had was…" she struggled for words, for something that could convey the depth of her heart. "What we had between us was…"

"Just a good fuck?" he finished helpfully, contempt lacing every syllable. "I hope I was satisfacto-."

"No! That wasn't how it was!" Her head snapped up. "What we -"

Sasuke's dark, slanted eyes regarded her. Too late, Hinata realized she'd been tricked into looking up.

She saw the first flames of Amaterasu in the corner of her vision. She braced herself for the agony, but the heat abruptly vanished, leaving only the reek of burnt hair and fabric. Her upper arms were beginning to blister, even from the moment of being near the chakra fire, but the painful tightness of her skin was hardly a priority in her mind.

Tentatively, Hinata opened her eyes to stare at the ground. In the back of her mind, she realized that Sasuke must have gained the Mangekyou sometime in the past five years. Though she wasn't aware exactly how one gained such a frightful technique, a part of her was still proud that Sasuke had grown strong enough to combat even Itachi's techniques.

She saw his feet shift and he walked behind her. He leaned down and growled into her ear.

"Explain. Now."

She suppressed a shiver. "When I revealed myself to the Moon Kingdom soldiers, it would have been inevitable war. Itachi gave me the choice, and I chose to fake my death."

"To save the Sun and Moon Kingdoms," Sasuke added. He kept walking, circling. "How...noble of you."

"I will not be the cause of another war. Never again," she snapped back. "Enough lives have been lost because of Hyuuga Hinata."

"One for the many, always for the greater good. Never a selfish one, are you?" he mocked. "The Nameless King Killer, the Saint, the Martyr. What pretty, empty names you've made for yourself. Isn't Seidou just a front for a rebellion against the Moon Kingdom? Are you really so naive to think that lives won't be lost in that?"

"I am anything but naive," she countered softly. "And while lives are lost, those are far fewer than the mindless slaughter of a war. I could have overtaken the Hyuuga by force years ago. But we will do it peacefully. Slowly, but peacefully."

"A bloodless war," he murmured, impressed. "You haven't changed at all." He almost sounded like his former self, and recklessly, Hinata let herself hope.

"Sasuke," she said as she turned to him. "It's -"

He covered her eyes with a rough hand, grip overtaking most of her face, and pushed her back against center pillar of the tent. While Sasuke could have used much more force, the back of Hinata's head still knocked against the wood hard enough for her to see stars.

"Shut it. You have no right to speak when you made the choice not to even ask my opinion five years ago." He leaned forward in a parody of an embrace, so close that Hinata could feel his breath brush her cheek. The loss of her vision heightened all her other senses, and she could feel his body heat pressing so close to her. Could feel him shaking even though his voice was a chilling monotone. "Didn't even consider my take, my part. I was just another pawn in the big scheme of things for you and Itachi and every other fucking person in the world. Not good for much else, am I?"

Hinata tried to shake her head. "No, please don't a-" He pressed her head firmly into the wood, stilling her actions with his hand still cupped over her eyes.

"Your words are meaningless when your actions tell me everything. You led me on, abandoned me, allowed to believe that you died and let me mourn you for so long. While you went on gallivanting about the desert with that Sand monster." He paused to chuckle, as if someone had told a bad joke. "Funny thing is...I would have gone with you. If you'd even trusted me a little, I would have helped you."

There was pause.

"Once, I would have done anything for you," he said forcibly lightly, as if he were commenting on the weather. His hand tightened until it felt as if her skull would crack. A panicked thought passed through her mind - _was this end? She still had to protect Nori!_

Before she could do anything, he pressed a harsh kiss to the corner of her mouth, more punishment than a show of affection. "Goodbye, my love," he hissed, with all the venom he'd held back until now.

Then he released her.

When Hinata opened her eyes, he was gone. Her knees gave out and she leaned back against the pillar, sliding listlessly to the ground.

Silent tears burned down her face.

* * *

><p>He didn't immediately leave Seidou behind, even though he felt dizzy from listless rage and heartbreak. It was almost addicting. He'd spent the last five years subsiding on the lukewarm apathy of something less than human, and the searing heat of this anger in his veins was like a rush of new life. And he wasn't even sure where to direct it. Who was to blame? Itachi? The Moon Kingdom? Hinata?<p>

Himself?

He didn't even recognize her voice, even if he was drugged and believed that Hinata was no longer of this world. The possibility of her survival, her fortitude, didn't even occur to him. Funny how five years could feel so long, yet fall away to nothing so quickly. The faded colors of her flowing robes and veil made her look ethereal in the dim lighting of the infirmary tent. She'd looked so beautiful, even when crying. Even when he wanted to hate her. She'd left him in the dark all this time, like a dulled kunai pushed to the back of the weapon's cache.

He'd been so close to lashing out. He had felt the dark chakra of the Mangekyou roiling in his eyes, even before he'd seen black fire rise around her.

And the curse - purely Itachi's work. But was it against all Sharingan, all Uchiha, or just him? Old embers of rebellion burned his veins and Sasuke forced away the idea of running back to the Sun Kingdom simply just to punch his brother in the face.

He still needed to heal, and he'd already learned his lesson about acting on hot-headed impulse. He needed to think, to rebuild the world that had unraveled around him.

Sasuke waited after night fell, when the chill cooled his rage. There was one last thing he needed to do.

It was too easy to find Nori. Hinata was occupied with Seidou business or whatever, and the child was sleeping alone. Sasuke stood by the cot, single eye burning a half-activated Sharingan to see in the dim lighting. What a beautiful child.

Hinata's child.

His child.

Sasuke shook his head in wonder, but he knew how he was as a kid. Nori couldn't be anyone else's but his. Even if he hadn't dared to ask, to confirm and ruin the last good thing between him and Hinata.

Flashes of memories of his own family came to mind. Mother smiling as she rescued him from another legion of fangirls. Itachi poking him on the forehead. Father nodding approval in the background.

And then came other memories. Sakura healing him as she scolded him for being reckless. Naruto's shit-eating grin after doing something stupid. Kakashi crying over his damn porn. Sai insulting Ino yet again and being beaten to a pulp for it.

And Hinata, so many cold, gray-tinged memories of her that left him feeling like he was asphyxiating. Maybe this was what drowning felt like.

All these memories had become faded and old these past few years, but Nori's existence was somehow the final piece that clicked into place to fix a broken light, forcing the world back into burning, overwhelming color.

Sasuke considered taking Nori from Hinata, making her feel the same loss that he had experienced. It would be so easy to be selfish, to take revenge. Nori was young enough to be fooled by a Mangekyou, and then it would be as if Hinata never existed in her life. Like he was in Nori's. What better way to make up for lost time?

As if sensing his thoughts, the child sighed and shifted.

"Look at me, Mama," she muttered. "I beat Jo again."

Even the competitiveness was his. Sasuke found himself smirking and he shook his head. No, he would not take little Nori away from her rival.

He would never forgive Hinata, but an innocent child did not deserve to be punished for her parents' mistakes. It was the first time he saw Nori, yet he felt his protectiveness with the wordless certainty that one would acknowledge a limb. It was there. It was a part of him.

Finally, he felt like he could begin to understand Itachi.

With a sigh, Sasuke tucked the blanket around Nori's thin shoulders more securely, as the desert got cold at night. He laid a large hand over her forehead for a moment, a silent farewell. Then he turned to leave.

"…I need to be strong, Jo..." she whispered. Sasuke froze, back still to Nori. "Strong to find Papa and then Mama won't be sad."

Her chakra patterns indicated it was only sleep-talk, but her words trapped his feet like heavy manacles. He needed to get out of here - he'd already overtaxed his newly healed Sharingan.

Sasuke ruthlessly wiped away the tears and slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Nori," Kurenai said over lunch some days later. "She's been acting strange. Earlier today, Oushou did better than her in a chakra exercise and she didn't even seem to notice." Hinata absentmindedly played with her chopsticks, barely listening. "It's been like this ever since 'Sousuke' left," her teacher pushed on. Hinata jerked out of her thoughts.<p>

"I'm sorry," she murmured. The aftermath of Sasuke's departure had left her in a daze. Even Gaara's furious scoldings had done little to shake her out of her gloom. She closed her eyes, fatigue from lost sleep warring with the searing memory of Sasuke's eyes dark with disgust for her.

"Hinata. Let me help you." Kurenai's voice was firm. "Please."

She opened her eyes again. She took a sip of her water, taking a moment to gather her courage.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Crown Prince Sasuke," Hinata whispered after a beat. Kurenai's eyes widened, understanding all the implications. "Nori misses him. And she knows I'm the reason Sasuke is gone," Hinata admitted. She rubbed at her eyes, bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Her body was wrung dry, but her heart was still heavy and tender, swollen with all the tears she still would cry. "She got too attached." Hinata wasn't sure if she was referring to herself or her daughter.

"Nori's father," Kurenai confirmed softly. "The same prince who defected from the Sun Kingdom."

"Yes."

A pause.

"We seem to have a problem with men from the Sun Kingdom, don't we?" Hinata let herself huff in amusement at Kurenai's sardonic comment.

"It's their devious plot to take over the Moon Kingdom," she muttered.

It was a paltry attempt at humor, at best. Her teacher sighed after it was clear they couldn't take their joke further.

"You won't be able to hide it for long. Now that I know, she looks more and more like him everyday."

Hinata nodded, tilting her head down so her hair hid her face.

"I know." She gripped her cup tightly, feeling it strain under the pressure of her fingers. "Sasuke has too many enemies. I have too many enemies. And even if they didn't target us individually, a child born of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan is…" Hinata swallowed, hating even the idea. Experimentation, or harvested, or just turned into a cold soldier. The old reports she'd read swam into her imagination. The idea of Nori being subjected to such horrors made her sick.

"Orochimaru is dead," Kurenai reminded her gently. And Hinata thanked Kami for that much.

They sat in comfortable silence until Gaara poked his head into Kurenai's tent. Hinata could hear the agitated hiss of his sand. She tensed, wary of his news.

"Have you seen Nori?" he asked.

The two women shook their heads. Hinata fought down the rising worry - her daughter was a free spirit and her caretakers misplaced her on a daily basis. But usually between Hinata's Byakugan and Gaara's sand eye, it was never for long.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her vision rushed outwards, speeding through all of Nori's favorite haunts. Then finally, the least likely option, the tent that had housed Sasuke at the far edge of the camp.

She dropped her cup. Liquid seeped into the dirt like blood.

Someone was sitting on the abandoned cot, face and body hidden by a hooded cloak that had voluminous sleeves. One arm was draped around the unconscious Nori's shoulders, in a parody of affection, but the exposed hand fiddled with a dagger that glinted bone-white in the dim light.

It was a gesture of waiting. Waiting for Hinata to come rushing to save her baby.

And she could do nothing else but take the bait.

"Intruder has her," Hinata choked out. She never ran so fast for the door.

* * *

><p>Edit: Boom. Betaed. Thank you so much, Rhinst!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who saw the damage of a war._

_The prince's brother returned bearing victory to the Sun Kingdom, and the kingdom loved him for it. But while everyone else saw the hero - the warrior, the crown prince, the future king - the prince saw the haunted eyes of a young boy thrust into violence too soon. The prince didn't understand it as that, but he understood when his beloved older brother wasn't happy._

_One morning, the prince woke inexplicably early. He sought out the elder prince, and found him standing on the ledge of his window. The prince peeked over and shivered, for the drop was hundreds of dizzying meters down. Then he looked up, where the older was staring out at the horizon as the sun washed over the kingdom, one hand on the side of the window as if he could fly away in an instant._

_But even though it was an awe-inspiring image, the older prince only looked jaded and worn._

"_Why are you so sad, brother?" the prince asked._

"_Because there was war," was the reply. "And there will continue to be war, for as long as the sun continues to touch the land each morning." There was a flicker of loathing on his face as he looked down at his open palm. "And I was a part of it."_

"_But you've won the war, you've gain victory and our kingdom is mighty as ever. You will inherit the Sun Kingdom, and all the power with it."_

_The older prince only shook his head._

"_Look, brother," he said, pointing to the empty sections of the soldier's barracks below. "War is a thief and a liar. It takes away all we hold dear. It is a terrible truth wrapped in pretty lies. Never fall for the illusion of glory or whatever lies they package it in. It is death, it is destruction, it is everything we fight to prevent happening ever again. Yet in this battle, we will always lose."_

_The prince frowned, for he did not understand such dark words._

"_But you're strong. And I'm training very hard - my teacher says I'm at the top of my class. We'll protect this kingdom together! We'll protect everyone, so there will never be another war."_

_Finally, the crown prince turned his head and looked at him. A knot in the prince's stomach loosened, though he couldn't pinpoint why he'd been so scared._

"_Promise?" his brother asked softly. The prince nodded emphatically._

"_Foolish little brother." But the older prince no longer looked like he was about cry and he stepped back down from the ledge. He poked the prince in the forehead. "Do not make difficult vows. Because I will hold you to that."_

_And so, the prince promised he would defend the kingdom with his brother._

* * *

><p>Prey for the Hunted<p>

By Airyo

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>When Sakura had first been apprenticed to Tsunade, the Sannin had made the mistake of starting with chemistry. While it was the basis of all the drugs a medic would need to create, no one's health ever benefitted from <em>that<em> particular combination of saltpeter, charcoal, and sulfur.

Sasuke remembered, because the resulting explosion had taken out a wall of her lab, as well as her bewildered teammates on the other side of said wall. Concussions were always tricky, and it had been deemed better for Sasuke and Naruto to heal naturally. For a jinchuuriki, that had meant a day of lying in bed forcing a guilty Sakura to fetch him ramen.

For Sasuke, it had been a little less luxurious, and a little more being continually prodded awake every few hours even though all he wanted to do was sleep. Yet no matter how he had threatened vengeance, Sakura, Naruto, and even Kakashi had kept to the brutal schedule. Even when he had been seeing double without the help of the Sharingan, he could see the concern filling the lines of rigid duty.

_So this is being loved…_

It was the first time acknowledgement of it crossed his mind, though it had been mixed in with the curses and the threats and the gratitude he couldn't quite word. It was just a concussion, but it was the realization that they cared. Not for the prince, but for the boy under the crown.

_Exothermic_, Sakura had explained, one night when he'd woken exhausted and disoriented and combative. _Kind of like your temper, Sasuke. _She had still been working through her annoying crush on him, but they were taking the first tottering steps into a friendship far stronger. He had sneered at her, but it was true.

It was a reaction that exuded heat in a burst, destroying everything around it while leaving the center used and cold.

That was how he felt as he walked away from Seidou. From Hinata, from Nori. He had lashed out, and after he had spent himself, he was left the sick feeling like a film in the back of his throat and cold clarity in his mind. After the defenses are down, what else is left? It was the bare bones, the ashes.

He remembered that he cherished and loved Hinata. Loves, even if the feeling was poisoned by the disease of his resentment and anger and hurt and all the ugly emotions of the one left behind.

The worse part was that the source of his anger wasn't her deception. She wouldn't be Hinata if she hadn't acted so selflessly it bordered on arrogance. And the bloodless revolution...

They would have to gain political control well over half of the cities, as well as the major trade routes that enabled any kingdom to thrive. That level of infiltration would require the work of a puppet master so skilled everyone would already know his name, which soundly defeats the whole goal of infiltration in the first place. Ridiculous.

But so was Hinata.

Anyone else brought such a thing up, and he would have laughed at them. But here he was actually working through the logistics of it. He wanted to help. Wanted, yearned.._needed to._ He should be there at her side, and she at his (not next to some annoying redheaded sand monkey). And all she had to do was ask.

Why couldn't she have trusted him?

Sasuke stopped. The sand gave way beneath his feet and he slid to his knees on the steep dune.

Maybe he never gave Hinata a reason to trust him. Both of them certainly knew how lies could be wrapped up so prettily, and how promises could be worth less than the air spent to make it.

_Fuck_…

He'd lied to himself, convincing himself that merely regretting not fighting harder was enough. Should have, could have - empty words when the reality laid before him.

But from lies, the beauty of truth was made clear; from the forest fire, there was lush new growth; from destruction, there was rebirth. Saltpeter, charcoal, sulfur - salt on the wound also cleanses, and so even from ash and rot there was the potential for new energy.

Sasuke felt new iron coursing through his veins - fiery medicine for his soul. The smoke of his mind cleared, leaving the sharp, neat knowledge that everything wasn't okay, far from it. But it could be. He was done being so damn pathetic, not when he felt he had nothing left and still had so much to lose. He took a breath, another one, and stood back up.

But this time, he turned towards Seidou.

The sand beneath his soles felt sure and true.

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Gaara kept pace with Hinata.<p>

"Is is…"

Her Byakugan saw pale skin, white hair and the fine features of a noble-born son - the same face that she'd easily pass over at the camp meeting days earlier. Two crimson dots marked his brow, the same coloring around his green eyes. Hinata shook her head after she described him to the other two.

"I don't recognize him." She kept the fact that now that she perused him carefully, something about the familiar tilt of the man's eyes and the mouth made for gentle smiles struck a deep chord in her. But she truly didn't know _who_.

"Sounds like Maru, one of the recruits," Kurenai said. "Quiet guy - I thought he was a calm one."

"He will die," Gaara said simply.

Hinata slid to an abrupt stop, and the other two followed her example with bemused expressions.

"_No_." She looked up, pale eyes narrowed and wrath sizzling in every fiber of her being. "He might have allies. Secure Seidou first. We must protect our comrades and their families. Kurenai, gather the people you need to activate the wide-field illusion to hide Seidou. Gaara, eliminate all threats."

"But...Nori…"

Hinata shook her head. "I will deal with this. You may come help me if and only _if_ Seidou is secure. These are your orders."

Gaara looked mutinous. His sand shifted in agitation, but Hinata held his glance and shook her head. A snarl flickered across his face, reminding her of the feral boy she'd met so many years ago, and then just as quickly, he recomposed himself. He nodded, trust hard in his eyes. "Leave it to us."

They parted ways, two blurred figures heading back to the heart of the camp, and a solitary one for the edge. Hinata slid to a stop in front of the tent alone and swallowed hard. Then she threw back the cloth from the doorway and strode in.

"What is your business here?" she asked a clipped voice. The intruder stood, letting Nori's unconscious form slump over his vacated section of the cot. "You're one of the new recruits, Maru. How long have you been here? Three weeks?" She tested every part of his story, desperate for information.

"Two weeks, and my true name is Kaguya Kimimaro," he corrected placidly. He eyed her with disinterest. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke? Until recently, he was here. Give him to me, alive, and I shall return young Nori to your care."

"He left several days ago," Hinata said. She herself wondered where he'd gone to. She gripped her naginata, more to stop her hand from visibly trembling than for any show of force. A sense of deja vu was nothing when her daughter was being threatened. "There is little point in blackmailing me; he is not here."

"Then you will give me his new location." It wasn't a question, and the steely certainty in Kimimaro's voice chilled her.

She remembered the Kaguya clan from her lessons as a child - a bloodthirsty clan with the ability to manipulate their bones. Her Byakugan saw enlarged chakra veins gathered near his bones, his bone density, and his loose double full idea of what Kaguya Kimimaro could do terrified her. Two hundred and six weapons in his frame, and each had endless capability. His body was designed to continually break and reform. Near-perfect defense. Perfect healing.

Kimimaro looked amused as she readjusted her naginata in its sheath and pulled a pair of protective gloves from her belt. Hinata slipped them on, clenching her fist to test the fit. Then she unsheathed her naginata, and dropped into a low stance, blade down her back like a scorpion's tail.

"I would be very careful on how you proceed." He turned and tapped Nori's head lightly in reminder. Hinata felt as if her blood had turned to ice-cold sludge in her chest. The Kaguya glanced at her over his shoulder, green eyes cold. ""The conditions still stand. You will bring the Uchiha to m-."

He barely caught the blade of her naginata with his forearm, with a screech of metal that shattered the air around them. Hinata stared down where blade met bone. A ridge of white protruded from the skin, like a grotesque arm guard. Before he could retaliate, she leaped to the side, and darted around him, trying to slip by to reach Nori. Kimimaro flicked his arm. Hinata was forced to jump back to dodge the spinning projectile. She heard it sing far too closely to her ear. A beam of sunlight spilled across the floor, where the weapon tore a hole in the tent wall.

"You are not fast enough to defeat me," he warned. Hinata disregarded it and spun her naginata in a complex series of turns that distracted even as she attacked. Two ends of a weapon with everything in between, and not nearly so predictably linear as her enemies would like. He dodged everything with the efficient movement of a seasoned fighter. Then she pivoted, knees bent low, and the most simple move drove the butt of her glaive deep into his gut. Kimimaro was sent flying, away from Nori.

He landed on his feet soundlessly, winded but not a hair out of place. "You are stronger than anticipated," he commented. "But it will not be enough." Then Kimimaro was in front of her in the blink of an eye, bone dagger slicing for her shoulder. Hinata brought up the staff horizontally to block his hand. She was successful. But then a second bone blade came bursting out of his palm, a flash of white angled wrong. Too late, Hinata twisted out of the way.

It pierced the bulk of her shoulder pad with ease. Bright pain heated her arm.

Unphased, Hinata dropped to the ground and dealt a low roundhouse kick. With a sweep of his cloak and robes, Kimimaro sidestepped. His fist smashed down. Hinata rolled away and flipped to her feet in one smooth movement -

And the other fist came too quickly. She stabbed her naginata into the ground, and use it to balance as she leaned back so far her body was horizontal. He slashed down, forcing her to abandon her weapon and tumble out of the way. She lunged forward one step - ready for the next punch. Hinata caught his wrist and used it to leverage a kick high up for his jaw. Five spikes suddenly burst out where her hand was - had been. She had seen the shift in the bones this time, and had released her hold, dangerously off-balance.

Their eyes met in the moment she hung in the air; his green ones were wide, and her Byakugan were half-lidded in merciless concentration, with dark ribbons of hair waving around her.

Her kick missed. She dropped to the ground and leaped back for her naginata, where it was still wedged into the ground. Kimimaro gave chase, as predicted. Instead of retrieving her weapon, Hinata grabbed it and let momentum swing her back around the staff.

Her roundhouse sent him flying with a sick crunch of bone.

This time, he didn't land on his feet.

Kimimaro crashed to the ground, sliding several feet in the dirt. Hinata landed gracefully and plucked her glaive from the ground. She moved so she stood between him and Nori, and dropped into a ready stance.

He staggered to his feet, his neck at an odd angle. She saw the cells and chakra coalesce around the injury. Hinata watched in horror as he grabbed his head and with a sickening _crack_, realigned his vertebrae. A broken neck was nothing with that kind of density and regeneration control over his bones.

She'd only managed to make him angry.

The pale man charged, a floating run that belied his speed. Hinata braced herself and blocked the first, the second, third, fourthfifthsixth, refusing to move from between her daughter and her opponent. The force of his blows numbed her hands, but she waited patiently for her chance - _and there!_ Hinata attacked the opening in his defense.

Bone spikes burst out of his chest, trapping her naginata. She immediately let go, and crossed her arms, unsheathing the daggers at her side. Hinata slashed out at him. He blocked with one arm, reinforced with bone. Her blades made not even a dent, and all the force reverberated back through her arms.

She withdrew, just in time to twist away from the bone spikes that burst out of the same arm. One caught her cloak, pulling her off balance. Kimimaro took advantage. He grabbed a fistful of her cloak and held her in place for a harsh kick to the chest.

Hinata was sent flying backwards, landing with a tumble that made dirt float up around her. Before she could recover, he pinned her cloak to the ground with three bones flung from his arm. Then he extended a hand down towards her. White points shot from the tips.

Hinata struggled, but she knew it was already too late. The bullets flew towards her.

A wave of sand roared up before her.

Hinata could hear the hiss of the missiles spinning to a stop. Gold peaks extended out from the wall where the bone almost drilled through. All ten dropped harmlessly to the ground at her feet.

Sand stormed around them, shredding the tent around them and revealing a dizzying blue sky above them. Hinata freed herself from the mess of cloak and bones, and stumbled to her feet. A hand caught her elbow, helping her up the rest of the way.

"Kurenai is with everyone to the caves," Gaara said as he looked her once over for injuries. "He came alone - no other threats as of now. I ensured everyone was safely evacuated before returning." He gave her a sideways glare, clearly unhappy with her orders.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a sigh.

They both turned back to Kimimaro, who gave her a flat look as he extricated her discarded naginata from his bones and tossed it to the ground with a dull clatter.

"It won't make a difference," he said.

But it did. Hinata had bought enough time for them to make sure Seidou was safe, and now she could concentrate solely on protecting her daughter. On cue, a blast of sand inundated Kimimaro, sweeping him away from Nori. Gaara balled his open hand into a fist.

The sand convulsed - Desert Coffin.

Hinata was already hurtling forward, spare katana glinting in her hand. Just before she could scoop Nori up in her arms, bone shards exploded out from underneath her feet. She drew up her cloak to minimize the damage.

A tendril of sand wrapped around Hinata's waist, yanking her out of harm's way at the last moment. Before Gaara could direct another strand to grab Nori, Kimimaro wrestled himself free of his technique.

Both of them gaped at Kimimaro. He should have been crushed. Instead, his clothes were only a little mussed. Patches of bone now showed through his skin - Kaguya had reinforced his body with a layer of bone.

"So you will not cooperate," Kimimaro murmured quietly. "I am sorry that I must resort to this, but I cannot fail." Hinata realized that he knew that he might lose now that Gaara was here.

He plucked two of his ribs from his side and snapped them out at Nori with a flick of his fingers. Sand whipped out to knock them away, but their trajectory curved around it. The two small bones clattered into place around Nori's neck and then melded together, forming a collar.

"Fight me all you will. The girl will die before you can defeat me. Regardless of my status, those bones will slowly constrict until..." He didn't need to finish. "Now will you give me Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata trembled, panic and rage burning the back of her throat. Her mind flickered through a thousand solutions and every one of them could not save Nori. Gaara lacked the precision to save Nori, and Hinata simply lacked the strength to break Kimimaro's bones.

"Please," she entreated him, one last time. "We don't have Sasuke. Please don't punish an innocent child for it."

Nori began to shift in discomfort as the circle of bone narrowed. Kimimaro reached over for her. "You are running out of time."

Then there was a blur, and a scream of rage. Flashes of chakra blinded them all between the screech of lightning against bone. Then the storm of motion broke, leaving Kimimaro nursing a mangled arm. The pieces of his bone collar fell shattered at his feet.

Sasuke landed a short distance away, bloody sword glinting in his right hand. His tattered cloak whipped up in the wind, revealing Nori cradled in his other arm, close to his chest. His head was protected by a swatch of pale fabric, the mockery of a proper turban, and from the shadows of his bangs, red eyes glowed with the promise of pain.

"This is," he said sharply, "most unnecessary, Kimimaro."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's heart hammered at his throat.<p>

The Sharingan had shown him those sickening seconds into the future, had made him watch Nori's neck bend at the wrong angle.

He might have been too late.

But now he could feel the steady rise and fall of her tiny body breathing, the warmth of her body washing over his clammy skin, soothing his erratic pulse. Still alive, still alive, his heartbeat seemed to murmur. Thank Kami.

His eyes lingered on the reddening skin at her neck, where his lightning chakra had flickered a little too close as he cut away the bone collar.

He was already plotting a hundred bloody ways to erase the Kaguya line from the world, but this time, Sasuke pressed it back into the creases of a past chapter. Anger won't help him - it had never helped him. He needed a clear mind. They could fight to destroy Kimimaro, but where Kimimaro was, Jugo was sure to be close by. Even Sasuke wasn't sure if he could defeat them without severe collateral damage. He did not want anymore memories of Hinata's sorrowful expression. He did not want to be the cause of them.

He had to find another way.

Kimimaro stared at him. To Sasuke's surprise, the Kaguya seemed to relax minutely.

"What did you do to Lord Orochimaru?" he asked solemnly. "Did you kill him?"

"Did I?" Sasuke asked with a disinterested expression. He kneeled, gently lowered Nori to the ground, and covered her with his cloak. Out of the corner of his eye, he made sure Hinata was coming for Nori before returning his full attention to the pale man. "Would I really be so idiotic as to commit suicide?" A flash of chakra, and he was standing right in front of Kimimaro. Genjutsu curled around both of them, and his pupils took on a slitted, amber appearance. "You already know, don't you, little Kimimaro?"

"You...switched?" he sputtered. "But...there was no indication."

"I am Orochimaru's legacy, after all." Sasuke smiled wide, mimicking Orochimaru's snakey countenance. He could defeat Kimimaro, but not without wrecking everything around them. The safety of the witnesses, of Hinata and Nori...that he couldn't be sure of. So Sasuke made a desperate gamble. "And don't be daft - would Orochimaru really announce his most vulnerable moment to the world? You overestimate yourself."

Kimimaro still looked at him with suspicion. But he wasn't attacking. His arms hung loose at his side, even if his hands were clenched. "Why are you still yourself?" Sasuke shrugged, careful to include a tilt of the head that was reminiscent of Orochimaru's mannerism.

"I'm not sure. Our chakra clashed, and resulted in an incomplete merge."

"So that was why Kabuto's neck was snapped..."

"And he deserves it for botching it up so badly," Sasuke sneered. He wasn't about to correct an advantageous misunderstanding.

Kimimaro studied him. "How convenient, that no one may hurt you." Sasuke prepared himself for the next attack, but the Kaguya shook his head and retracted his bones back under his skin - exoskeleton to endoskeleton, becoming something that looked human again. "I don't believe you at all. But Lord Orochimaru favored you, even without a cursed seal, and in a way, you are his legacy. Even if he never wakes up inside you."

Strangely enough, it sounded as if Kimimaro was trying to convince himself of this opinion, even though it was Sasuke's role. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. The Kaguya wanted an excuse to stop fighting. But why?

"Good," Sasuke said even as he considered all the possibilities. The notion of being Orochimaru's legacy made him ill, but it was preferable to Kimimaro as his enemy. "Then know this. This village is under my protection. You shall not hurt them. Hinata, Nori, any of them."

To Sasuke's surprise, Kimimaro inclined his head respectfully, in a motion almost like a bow.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Hinata watched in shock as Kimimaro bowed to Sasuke.<p>

Was this some elaborate plot?

"I don't like it," Gaara said. He watched the two warily as they approached. Hinata hugged Nori closer to her. "They know each other." She bit her lip.

"I just feel like I can trust him," she said.

"You're blinded by your affection for the Uchiha," Gaara muttered. She shook her head, even though what he said was true.

"Not Sasuke. I meant Kaguya Kimimaro." He gave her an incredulous look. HInata looked down at Nori and gently brushed away the spiky wisps of her bangs. Her fingers trembled. "He feels familiar, even though his name is not. He is straightforward in his loyalties. He isn't the one we need to worry about. Even if his powers are monstrous."

This gave Gaara pause. "I cannot fault you for your intuition, even if I disagree," he said after a moment. "After all, you gave me the same trust when I deserved it no more than him."

"Stop that," Hinata scolded softly, her eyes still warily following the pair as they spoke. "You broke from Orochimaru's hold as soon as you had the means to escape his seal. It was not your fault."

"And the Amaterasu War wasn't yours."

It was the pieces of an old argument and neither could ever back down.

Fortunately, they were interrupted when Sasuke approached them, Kimimaro steps behind. He stopped just out of arm's reach from them. His dark eyes rested on Nori, curled up safely in Hinata's arms. He turned his gaze to Hinata but she looked away, careful to avoid looking in his eyes directly.

"We will join you."

Hinata blinked. They could hardly refuse, could they? Gaara seemed to think the same, as he remained silent and watched the other two men stonily.

"Can we trust you?" she asked Sasuke. He looked down at Nori. His expression was unreadable.

"If not, I will make it so."

That was the best that she could hope for.

"Then, are there others...with you?" she asked. Sasuke glanced at Kimimaro, who nodded.

"One of them is very sick. I wasn't sure if you were enemies or allies to Sasuke...but…"

Hinata understood. "Go fetch them. We'll have the infirmary ready for you."

Kimimaro studied her. His green eyes drifted down to Nori, and HInata automatically pulled her daughter closer to herself. A tinge of remorse colored his gaze. Then he turned and left. Sasuke accompanied him.

Hinata swallowed hard, breathing slightly easier.

An hour later, they returned with two additional strangers: a tall man with spiky orange hair who carried a pale, unconscious woman.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked as she directed them to a tent with three waiting medics. Gaara and Kurenai had already efficiently reinstated order, and Seidou business went on as if nothing had happened. Currently, Gaara was watching over Nori in a different tent, far removed from this one. The medics had already checked over Nori - the girl was unharmed and sleeping off the mild sedative Kimimaro had used.

"Jugo and Anko. My...friends." Hinata didn't miss the slight hesitation before the title. Jugo bowed slightly.

"Lady Hinata," Jugo greeted cautiously. "Thank you for allowing us to bring Anko here."

Hinata nodded distantly and pointed to the cot. Jugo gently lowered the woman down. "She's been running a fever for three days now," he informed her. "Please, help her."

Anko was in poor condition. She had been starved, and the effects of it were apparent in the missing patches of hair and the sunken cheeks. Hinata could almost count her ribs even through the thin, dirty fabric of her shirt. No wonder she had been fighting her fever for days.

"She was worse when I found her," Kimimaro said quietly.

Hinata winced in sympathy. She quickly directed one of the medics to bring a small basin of water while she checked the woman's vitals - pulse, breathing, vital organ functions.

Then, she peeled back Anko's right eyelid, and recoiled.

"Is that…the Byakugan?" Her stomach twisted at the idea of someone gouging out her eyes and transplanting them into someone else. She covered her mouth with a hand.

Sasuke nodded grimly. "Orochimaru was originally driven out of the Sun Kingdom for his sick experiments." Hinata breathed slowly and recomposed herself.

"Who is Anko?" she asked Sasuke. He looked down at the unconscious woman.

"Mitarashi Anko. She was a student of Orochimaru's, back when he was still a member of the Sun Kingdom. We thought she'd gone willingly." Sasuke paused for a moment, before sparing Hinata a sideways glance. "You may recall a 'Mattress Dango'."

Hinata's eyes grew wide with shock and pleasure as she stared at Anko. It was the first expression of open warmth she'd shown Sasuke since his return. "That's her? She's alive?"

"She was transported to Orochimaru's hideout. It was coincidence that I found her and I made sure to give her a way to escape before I fought Orochimaru."

There was still humanity left in Sasuke. The memory of how he'd pushed her out of the window of the desert castle, to give her a chance to escape, welled back up in Hinata's mind.

Finally, the wary edge in Hinata's eyes faded and she smiled slightly. "The medics and I will tend to her. Please give us some privacy. The rest of you, go clean up. Someone will inform you when we meet up to resolve all our questions."

* * *

><p>A muscle in Sasuke's jaw jumped as he wandered around Seidou. While the wary glances the residents gave him were nothing new, his new shadows were.<p>

Kimimaro and Jugo were following him like lost little ducklings, albeit freakishly strong monster ducklings, but the analogy still applied with disturbing accuracy. Somehow, in between the chaos of everything, they'd decided that he was their replacement Orochimama.

_Don't make these guys hate you, too_, he reminded himself. Not when their strength would be sorely needed, if Sasuke guessed right. Seidou was struggling. Out in the harsh folds of the desert, they were as ineffective as ice. Why were they just waiting out here?

Sasuke stopped. He felt Kimimaro and Jugo pause a few steps behind him. He gritted his teeth, and turned with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sure you're hungry," he said. "Go to the mess tent and eat."

It was still disconcerting how easily Kimimaro and Jugo obeyed. The two nodded once and immediately left in search of the mess tent. With a sigh, Sasuke sat down on the nearby barrel and covered his face with his hands.

What the hell was going on anymore? He'd come back to reestablish himself in Hinata's life, and yet here he was, pretending to be Orochimaru's vessel. That was really going to endear him to Hinata and Nori. _Don't mind the snakey eyes or the forked tongue. Come and give Papa a kiss._

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru anywhere near Seidou. Not on his watch.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke lifted his head and glared at Gaara impatiently. The sand-user lifted a nonexistent eyebrow in challenge.

"Is this the welcoming committee?" Sasuke asked as he stood to face him. He felt like the intruder, when it should be the other way around. "I'm insulted."

"A welcoming committee implies that you are welcome," Gaara said. "I assure you that you are anything but."

"Poor unfortunate you," Sasuke sneered. "I will try my best to spare your feelings."

"It's not my feelings that you should be worried about. Seidou is a place of trust - we have no place for traitors."

"Yet, between the two of us, you possess Orochimaru's cursed seal."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "The Snake might have had my obedience, but he never had my loyalty."

For Sasuke's sharp intelligence, the other man's reluctant servitude was the final piece of a puzzle: Gaara's survival after Naruto had witnessed his bijuu being ripped from his soul, the Sand Demon attacks, perhaps even his shift of loyalty to Hinata.

"He actually used some form of his incomplete resurrection jutsu on you, didn't he?" he asked. "Perhaps a transfer of life force after Naruto's kidnapping a decade ago? That's how he managed to brand you with a cursed seal."

Gaara's silence was answer enough.

"Then tell me," Sasuke demanded,"how you are any more fit to judge me when you've caused more deaths than anyone else?"

"Take care never to say that in earshot of Hinata. I've learned that our value is not measured in the blood we've spilt." Sasuke gritted his teeth, hating that Gaara understood that Hinata would never quite forgive herself for the Amaterasu War. "I have steadily supported Seidou and Hinata for the past four years. Maybe, I have atoned for my crimes. Either way, at least I have proven it through my actions." Gaara crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Sasuke - a feat in of itself since the red-haired man was quite a bit shorter. "What have you done in the meantime?"

Sasuke snarled, because it was a question that looked for the ugly truth. "Really have it out for me don't you?" he asked. Gaara gave him a flat look.

"You deliberately hurt her."

Sasuke stiffened, and he forced back the chakra that threatened to activate his Sharingan. Last thing he needed was for his eyes to play back his fight with Hinata in perfect clarity. "I know. No need to remind me," he said, voice tight. "Just punch me already for my misdeeds. Clearly you want to."

To Sasuke's surprise, Gaara took him up on his offer and aimed for his face. The Uchiha could have dodged but he braced himself instead. Gaara's fist stopped just before crushing his nose, so close that Sasuke could feel his breath bounce back off his hand.

"So it can feel remorse after all," the red-haired man said. "But can it learn?" Sasuke gave him a sideways glare as Gaara lowered his arm.

"Don't push your luck, lapdog."

Gaara bared his teeth. His other fist snapped up, driving deep into his gut and forcing out a grunt of pain. Sasuke staggered, bent over to the side, and emptied the contents of his abused stomach.

"Real mature," he gasped, bracing his hands on his knees when the worst was over. Sasuke straightened back up, wiping the sick taste away from his mouth.

"I'm just the messenger," Gaara told him flatly, though he looked far too satisfied. "Also, meeting in Hinata's tent in half an hour."

"Consider a career change," Sasuke snapped, still clutching his stomach. The sand-user had not held back. "You're an awful messenger." Gaara made a quiet noise of amusement.

"Half an hour," he reminded Sasuke before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

The Uchiha couldn't help but feel like he had passed some sort of unspoken test.

* * *

><p>Hinata's tent was running out room. It was a place just meant for herself and Nori, not the motley group of people that currently occupied it.<p>

Kimimaro and Jugo had tucked themselves in one corner, criminals reduced to guilty children by their own, rare sense of morality. Kurenai and Gaara watched them carefully from the other corner, wary guardians of their uncertain allies. Hinata sat at her desk, caught in the middle as the uncomfortable referee.

All their heads snapped up to look when Sasuke entered. Unphased, he let the door flap fall shut and walked several steps forward so he completed the circle of people. He crossed his arms, and scanned the faces. His gaze lingered on Hinata's as she studiously looked past his shoulder. He wished she could look at him for once. Mentally, he cursed Itachi.

"Well?" he asked.

"So why should we accept you into Seidou?" Gaara started. Sasuke glared at him. His stomach still protested the abuse from earlier.

"Could you have stopped us if you didn't want us?" he asked bluntly. Green eyes narrowed.

Hinata sensed the rising tension and quickly interjected before they could descend into an argument. "If we had to, but not without risking Seidou and the precious people in it," she said. To her relief, Sasuke peeled his glare away from Gaara. Unfortunately, she was the new target. The anger was still present in his dark eyes. Hinata looked past him, silently pleading him not to start anything. Not here. Not now.

With a faint sneer at his lips, Sasuke turned back to the others. "Good thing we don't have to find out then," he said.

"Good thing indeed," she echoed. She looked at Kimimaro and Jugo, before glancing back at Kurenai and Gaara. "But before we move forward, we do need to be sure of a few things. There are more lives than just ours at stake."

"Then ask away," Sasuke said to a spot somewhere by her shoulder, refusing to look directly at her.

"Are you still loyal to Orochimaru?"

"No," Sasuke said flatly. "You saw what he did with the Byakugan. He sought to the do same with me." Kimimaro and Jugo, nodded in agreement with him.

"That explains you, young Uchiha, but what of your comrades?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke looked towards the two, prompting Kimimaro to speak.

"Before I was Orochimaru's tool. But now I am Sasuke's."

"Why?" Gaara demanded. Kimimaro regarded him steady, green eyes, before he moved his gaze back to the Uchiha standing at the center of the tent.

"Because I owe Sasuke my life," he said.

Everyone, including the alleged savior, stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Once Orochimaru's initial interest in him abated, Sasuke found himself with empty hours that cast shadowed thoughts. Restlessness and insomnia drove him to the training halls, but even when his body was wrung of his last drop of sweat, as long as he was conscious, Sasuke's mind drowned in her.<em>

_Even worse was when he used his Sharingan. Perfect recall. Of her. Of them. Everything. What had been the stuff of dreams was the fuel for nightmares._

_He had to find escape._

_Wrath was easy. Lust was easy. Greed, sloth, envy, gluttony. All easy additions to the slippery slope of his sins. The base animal instincts had their own sort of truth, more trustworthy than the shifting thoughts of a more intelligent being._

_Sasuke learned to suppress his thoughts, his regrets, himself. Eat sleep train mission glare. Rinse and repeat._

_It wasn't a perfect solution. Sometimes, Sasuke still woke, ripped from sleep by the strangled screams in his throat. With no enemies to fight but himself in the dead hours of night, Sasuke began to wander the hideout._

_It was during one of his forays that Sasuke found something interesting._

_It was the only room lit in the random hallway he'd turned into and it drew him in like a moth to fire. Sasuke entered to find a human being laid out on the table like a sacrifice, especially with the stone walls pressing in. Sasuke stared down at the still man, whose sharp features were barely distinguishable in between a mess of tubing._

_Something stirred in the dark recesses of memory. A gentle smile, and pale hair. And another - paler eyes, and also gentle smile._

_Kabuto sidled up to him and leaned far too close to Sasuke's liking. "Kaguya Kimimaro. The man your highness usurped."_

"_Not a prince. And you are presumptuous," Sasuke sneered. He warned Kabuto away from him with a glare. The medic only smiled in that slippery way that made Sasuke's skin crawl._

"_He is comatose on the table, while you are strong and standing - Orochimaru's most favored right-hand man."_

_Sasuke turned back to Kimimaro, curiosity overtaking his dislike for the medic. "What is wrong with him?"_

"_His body is different from a normal human being's. With his ability to regenerate his body to accommodate his bloodline limit, his chakra has warped over -"_

"_You're wrong."_

_Kabuto stared him. Sasuke's Sharingan spun as he regarded the ill man._

"_His chakra isn't the problem - his bones along those chakra veins are. He's probably aware of us right now. Even if his body can't move, his mind is active. It is stupid of you to let a salvageable weapon rust because you are incapable of figuring out how to fix it." Sasuke thought of Hinata, who had been so easily tossed away by her family, by her kingdom. He will help Orochimaru bring her back, he promised himself._

_Kabuto bristled, though he tried to disguise it with another sly smile. "Orochimaru agrees with my conclusions. The existing medicines don't work."_

"_Find another way. I figured out what you couldn't in mere moments with my Sharingan eyes...that's a little pathetic. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Unless you're only one when it comes to easy cases."_

_It spoke volumes about Kabuto's self-control that the man didn't punch him._

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked. "I had forgotten about that. No wonder Kabuto had looked so smug the first time you and I were ordered to spar."<p>

"I haven't," Kimimaro said promptly. "Kabuto was going to let me die and harvest my parts. Your challenge to him saved my life."

None in the room needed to point out that Orochimaru could have simply commanded Kabuto to try harder. But the Snake hadn't, and lost Kimimaro's loyalty for it. Even if the Kaguya wouldn't admit it, not even to himself.

Hinata bit her lip, fighting the urge to smile despite the serious situation. Her years with Nori had taught her to find amusement in the strangest things. Sasuke had manipulated Kabuto into doing exactly what the Uchiha wanted by_pissing him off._ Like father, like daughter.

"So how did he actually heal you?" Sasuke wondered.

"With Anko's Byakugan. He had her identify the infected bones. After that, it was simple enough to eject them from my system before the disease spread. As long as I continue to cull the faulty ones, I remain healthy."

There was a pause. "I see nothing wrong with a life debt. But what about Jugo?" Hinata asked. "How does he fit in this?"

"My place is by Kimimaro's side, and therefore Sasuke's," Jugo answered placidly. "If Sasuke aims to protect Seidou, I will be Seidou's most stalwart shield. Please use me as you see fit."

It was clear to her sharp eyes that he was telling the truth. Hinata relaxed. "Good answer." She turned to Kurenai. "Please arrange accommodations for Sasuke, Kimimaro, and Jugo. Anko will remain in the infirmary tent until her fever breaks." The older woman nodded and exited.

"Gaara, please take over for me and assure the squad leaders that everything is resolved for now." The sand-user nodded and also got up to leave.

"And Sasuke." Her voice softened. "Please stay back. I need to talk to you."

Gaara caught Sasuke's eye and held his glance in warning for a few moments. Then the redhead exited with the others.

* * *

><p>And then it was just them - Hinata seated at her desk and Sasuke leaning against one of the support poles of the tent, the hard lines of her meager bed filling the space between them.<p>

"How's the brat?" Sasuke asked brusquely. Hinata didn't answer. "I know she's mine. The age is a giveaway." She smiled slightly, and he realized that he'd just confessed to his belief in her fidelity and integrity. That his empty accusations were just that - empty.

Then he remembered that he'd held to no such standards on his part. Guilt roiled in his stomach and he gave a weak snarl. "How's Nori?" he asked, desperate for a distraction.

"She is fine - Kimimaro had purposely used a sedative that was safe on children." Hinata laid a hand over her navel, where her own damaged chakra coils were. They both remembered how dangerous such medication was, and couldn't help but be grateful that Kimimaro had at least taken that into consideration.

"I'm glad you decided to come back even though I am the last person you want to see," she said. "We could use your help. Kimimaro's and Jugo's too."

"It wasn't for you," he said defensively, though his words were without venom. "Can't trust that red-haired monkey to take proper care of Nori." His stomach was still sore.

"I see," she said with another smile tinged with both sadness and relief. Sasuke looked away.

"And I don't hate you," he confessed. Though he would not admit to himself why he was even trying to explain. "Angry, betrayed, confused, _yes_, but…" He stole a glance at Hinata. She was looking past him with soft, trusting eyes. He wished she could look at him. Instead, he snarled at the wall, as if the cloth walls of the tent were to blame for confining them here. "I could never hate you."

"Sa-"

"Are you going to introduce me properly to Nori or _not_?" he said forcefully. He was determined to cling to his anger, because the alternative was to fall to regret and expose the most vulnerable parts of himself. It was easy to plan for action beforehand, but now that he was teetering on the precipice of truth, he found himself scrambling back from the edge. He couldn't trust himself around her. Not yet. Because Sasuke wasn't sure if he could survive something like what she put him through a second time.

Hinata sighed. "Come here." She stood and dispelled the privacy jutsu around them. Sasuke marveled at the ease with which she used chakra. Sakura's treatments had done wonders. At least some good (other than Nori) had come of his and Hinata's meeting.

She led him to different room in the tent and pulled back the dividing cloth to let him in.

Nori was already awake. She was seated on the edge of her cot, swinging short legs that didn't quite reach the ground. The child's intelligent gray eyes followed their progress into her section of the tent.

"Soso! You're back!" Her jubilance was quickly muted by the solemn looks on the adults' faces. "What's going on?" Hinata smiled and gestured to Sasuke.

"Nori, meet Uchiha Sasuke. We will continue to call him Sousuke, as his name is dangerous. Just like how Mama's name shouldn't be given so easily to strangers."

The child nodded slowly, brow furrowed in thought as she regarded Sasuke.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hinata said and she disappeared behind the flap that covered the doorway. Sasuke froze, half tempted to run after Hinata. The woman had actually left him alone with the brat. She was supposed to mediate! What was he supposed to say? _Hi Nori. Congratulations, you are my spawn. _That would go over well. Did Hinata had some sort of birth documentation that he was suppose to give to the kid? Some sort of family tree? What the h-

"You're my Papa, aren't you?" Her voice was soft with awe and fear.

Sasuke opened his mouth, and then closed it. That worked too. He braced himself for the questions, the denial, the temper tantrums, and nodded.

Nori promptly burst into tears.

Sasuke backed away, palms out as if to ward off a wild beast.

"Hinata!" he called, voice tinged with panic. "Hinata!" No answer. He ripped aside the door flap only to reveal an empty room. Hinata really had left them alone. That...sneaky….Sasuke shook his head with a snarl, cursing mentally. He wasn't about to rush out and get anyone else involved.

Nori was crying louder now. Sasuke wheeled around and crouched in front of the child.

"Shhhh…shhhhh…" he hushed, waving his hands as if he could manually decrease her volume. Predictably, it had no effect. In desperation, he grabbed the child's shoulders, shaking her slightly in an effort to get something other tears out of her. "Nori. What. Is. The. Matter?" he asked stiltedly.

"Youhatemeeeeeeeeeandmamawilltoooo," was the answer, both her voice and head bobbing from Sasuke's shaking. The Uchiha thought for a moment.

"You think I hate you? And because of that, Hinata will too?" he asked hesitantly. When the wailing continued, Sasuke released Nori and frowned.

"Nori, answer me," he commanded firmly, but as gently as he could manage. She hiccuped in an attempt to compose herself, swallowing back another sob, and then nodded tearily. "Why in the world would you think I hate you?" Nori sniffled and scrubbed at her face, but to Sasuke's relief, she didn't start leaking like a bad water jutsu again.

"I was m-mean to you. And then y-you and Mama were yelling b-because of me. And then you ...you left. I'm s-s-sorry I was mean to you. I'm really sorry. I w-won't do it again. I p-promise just don't leave us-" Her stutters got progressively worse, until it was hard to understand her. She had seemed so calm until the dam burst. His heart squeezed with a primal agony born of protective rage and sympathy.

Did all children assume everything was their fault? Was this martyrdom a unique trait of Hinata's? Or was such presumptuousness his?

Sasuke frantically tried to think back to how Mikoto or Itachi or anyone had comforted him when he had such attacks...but he couldn't remember such a time. All he could remember was a lonely boy huddled in the corner, trying to keep the sobs quiet so the servants wouldn't glare at him again. What would his four-year-old self have wanted?

Awkwardly, Sasuke gathered Nori in his arms.

"Idiot. If I hated you I wouldn't even bother talking to you. It's arrogant of you to presume everything is your fault, because it's not. I left because of a childish matter between your mother and I."

Nori sniffled again. "Mama's not childish...you're mean, Sos-Papa." She glanced at Sasuke hesitantly. He glared, hoping she didn't notice the pink tinge to his cheeks, but he didn't protest the new title. Taking it as permission, Nori ducked, smooshing her snotty face into his chest. Sasuke winced. Was she_ snuggling_? He will have to instill in the child the importance of wariness - snuggling random strangers, especially random males, will not be permitted.

But...just this once, Sasuke will allow an exception.

"I am not mean," he huffed. Nori wrapped stubby arms around his neck and Sasuke tensed. She hugged harder and he had to remind himself that this wasn't some enemy nin trying to strangle the life out of him. His throat felt tight, even though she wasn't all that strong.

"It's 'kay," she murmured. "I'll love you anyways, because you're _my _Papa."

Sasuke blinked. He didn't miss the proud emphasis on the possessive she used. She'd decided to accept him and to love him so easily. She didn't know of his power or his strength or his misdeeds or titles or anything about him except that he was her father. And that was a enough.

Sasuke was enough.

Either his daughter was cutting off too much of his air or the climate was too dry or someone was peeling copious numbers of onions in his vicinity because he was _most certainly not_ tearing up. He was a hardened traitor, an S-rank warrior turned missing-nin who could level entire cities. He covered his eyes with one hand.

Nori misinterpreted his discomfort. "No take backs," she said hurriedly, leaning back to tug his hand away and look him in the eye. "You already gave your word and Mama always said you're a good man, even though you get mad a lot, but a good one. And good mans don't take back promises!"

Hinata said that about him? Given the way Nori's eyes shone with absolute belief, Hinata had painted the picture of a far better man than in reality. The things he'd accused her of rose up in the back of his throat, more distasteful than bile. Sasuke found it difficult to swallow.

Shakily, he laid a hand on Nori's back, which the uppity little brat immediately took as permission to snuggle back into his chest.

"No take backs," he agreed hoarsely.

* * *

><p>Outside, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and dabbed at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. A knot in her chest unravelled, and made room for the complexity of cruel, brilliant hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Some days later, Kimimaro was waiting for Hinata when she stepped out of the infirmary tent with one of the camp medics, a young girl with near-perfect chakra control. The new isolation tent was already erected, and the sand had already erased any remaining signs of battle. Such was the transient nature of the desert.<p>

"Thank you for your work," Hinata was saying. The medic glanced at Kimimaro, whose cloak had slipped askew to reveal a pale, toned chest, and blushed.

"Please excuse us," she said to the medic. The normally chatty girl nodded eagerly. She left, but not before throwing one more hopeful glance back at the handsome Kaguya. Unfortunately for the young lady, Hinata doubted Kimimaro had eyes for anyone else, given how he was trying to hide his anxiety as he peered into the doorway behind her.

"Her fever broke. Anko will be just fine," Hinata said. She was still wary of the man. He was aware of it too, as he politely remained a good distance away from her.

He smiled, almost shyly. "Good. I was never taught healing." _Never needed it_. Hinata glanced at the too-smooth skin of his chest. Just days earlier, bone spikes the size of her arm had protruded through there. There wasn't even some sort of inflammation for that level of trauma.

Somehow, the reminder of his monstrous powers calmed her. Even Sasuke had opted for other methods rather than meeting him head on. Kaguya Kimimaro could have taken them out long ago if he'd truly wished it so. Fortunately, he had't.

"You and Jugo did well," she said softly, with more warmth in her smile this time. "Fevers are far more dangerous when subjected to the whim of the desert."

"I wanted to bring her into Seidou," he said tightly. "But…" Kimimaro frowned in thought, but she finished the thought for him.

"You weren't sure if we were trustworthy."

He nodded. Then, Hinata found herself staring at the top of Kimimaro's head as he bowed. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt Nori and you, Lady Hinata. I had not realized that you were Sasuke's allies. You've been nothing but kind to me...if there's anything you wish of me…"

Hesitantly, she laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him to straighten back up. She, of all people, understood. The warrior would go the ends of the earth for the lucky few he care for, but everyone else were simply obstacles. Not that she wasn't going to be watching Kimimaro very closely, but he was straightforward enough to understand. The smartest thing she could was to endear herself, and by association Nori, to the lonely man.

"I'm just glad it's over," she said."Now, it is of the past. You can go inside to see her, if you want, though she won't likely be awake anytime soon." He gave her another small smile, this one again hauntingly familiar, and started for the entrance.

"Kimimaro?" He paused, and turned to her. She had to ask. "Have we met before...before all this?"

The white-haired man thought for a long while. "The people of Seidou care for you - they were very careful with your family name. I did not know it was you until recently. You were titled Princess Hyuuga Hinata at one point weren't you?" She nodded. "Then, yes, we have met. But you would not remember Kaguya Kimimaro, even if you remember me at all."

Rather than feel heartened by the confirmation of her suspicions, Hinata felt a lead weight drop in her stomach, sinking her hopes with it. "Why not?"

"Because when you were in the Sun Kingdom as a child, you knew me only by my alias - Shin."

[edit, added below]

"Shin," Hinata echoed. She felt faint. "Do you mean the same Shin that Uchiha Sai knew? The one with white hair that Sai can't remember? That none of us can quite remember? That Shin?"

It was the knowledge of "Shin" that saved her from Sai's blade, twice. Even if Kimimaro had no specific significance to her, he was important to the puzzle of Sai.

Kimimaro's posture straightened. He turned from her and gripped the door flap of the infirmary. "I've already said too much, Lady Hinata," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder through the curtain of his white hair. While he was calm, it was the sort of lazy demeanor with which a wolf regarded a helpless doe. "If Sasuke wishes it so, I will reveal the details of my mission, but...I need to see Anko."

Hinata swallowed, and nodded. "Thank you, Kimimaro." He returned the gesture.

Hinata remained standing where she was even after the door flap had fallen behind the Kaguya. The sun beat down her exposed head, seeping into the darkness of her hair like a warm bath. But the rest of her felt cold and numb.

She could never quite escape her past, could she? While she had long accepted her circumstances and decided instead to fight her demons, it was a nasty shock to discover one more lost in the swarm. If Kimimaro's account meant she was in the same physical location as Sai, that could only mean that there was more than the single horror of bloodline envy.

"_You aren't supposed to have the Sharingan."_

"_I don't." _

"_King Itachi wouldn't botch a seal," Hinata countered. "He placed the reactive seal himself. If I look into the eyes of a Sharingan-user, that black fire-"_

Hinata hugged herself.

It was too much of a coincidence that children with the Byakugan and the Sharingan were at the same place. Rumors placed Sai as the greatest of his generation, excluding the royal brothers themselves. It would be suicide to poach Itachi's eyes, so they had sought more vulnerable targets.

Even before the Amaterasu War, someone wanted the three kingdoms to tear each other apart. Broken down to be rebuilt for a new master. Sky fell, but that still left the Sun and Moon Kingdoms.

Hinata shook her head. She was jumping to conclusions, smearing her own paranoia over the picture like a clumsy artist.

After all, if powerful bloodlines were their goal, they wouldn't kidnap her despite the weighty consequences...only to send her back with her eyes intact.

It must just be a coincidence.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

- Thanks to Rhinst for betaing! (Pointing out inconsistencies...because I have the memory of a goldfish.) I added a little bit more, so it's my fault if there's some lingering mistakes.

- Feeling a lot more chatty since I actually like this chapter. Chapter 23...was a struggle for me.

- Saltpeter (also known as potassium nitrate), charcoal, sulfur are the components of gunpowder. Gunpowder can be literally translated to "fire medicine" in Chinese. Via Wikipedia

- Forgot to include this: Seidou - 'sanctuary' or 'righteousness'. Via some online Japanese dictionary

- I debated making Kimimaro's attack the reason Sasuke returned, but I wanted his decision to be independent, not forced because of danger or big explosions (any recent ones, anyways). It's an internal shift. Our boy Sasuke has a lot of growing up to do, but he's getting there. :D

- Gaara and Hinata...dammit. I might have to write a GaaHina now. Damn. It.

- But Gaara matured and figured other things a lot more quickly than his contemporaries in canon (coughKazekageatfourteencough). I follow that precedent here as well.

- Nori is based on all the poor children I've ever babysat. All of which were presumptuous snugglers and excessive wielders of "iloveyou"s. They know their power.

- Don't know why their parents paid me to take care of their children when I am the type of person who would tell her little brother that the hot chili pepper plant was a special candy tree.

- Not that I actually did such a thing (shifty eyes).

-...okay, I did. This is why he has trust issues.

- There are so many bad puns/jokes waiting to happen with Kimimaro's bone ability.

- Like this non-pervy one:

"Because when you were in the Sun Kingdom as a child, you knew me only by my alias - Bone." Kimimaro slips on a pair of sunglasses. "Shin Bone."

- Did the plot twist come partly because of this bad pun? Absolutely.

- Also a shameless reminder: I am a rampant review-junkie. Please feed my addiction. :D


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: To those of you read chapter 24 before I posted this chapter, I added a few paragraphs to the end of the previous chapter to clarify some things. Nothing new, but certainly helpful in emphasizing the importance of Shin._

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a prince who was alone. <em>

_After his brother had shown him the ravages of war, the prince knew he had to become stronger. And stronger, he did become. His mysterious headaches ceased, and the pressure of his bloodline drove the prince beyond what any of his teachers had imagined for him. He graduated from the Academy early (but not as early as his brother). _

"_What a waste," members of the royal council muttered. "Such a strong warrior, and yet he can't be used to his full potential because he must be protected as a member of the royal family."_

_It was only a formality that he was placed on a team at all, and it was just his poor luck that he was placed with an idiot, a fangirl, and a perverted teacher who was always late. The prince hated the three annoying individuals who just wouldn't let him be. Every mission, they followed him, getting in his way whenever he tried to take enemies head on. _

_Until his arrogance nearly killed him. _

_He laid on the ground, staring as his teammates did not hesitate to bleed for him. It went beyond mere duty._

"_Bastard!" screeched the Idiot by his hospital bed. "Don't make stupid decisions on your own!"_

"_Silly," scolded the Fangirl with a blush. "We are your teammates after all."_

"_..." his perverted teacher said nothing and only eye-smiled over the garish orange of his porn._

"_Don't hold me back," the prince reminded them with a smirk. Because even if the prince would never admit it, a part of him began to believe that they would become one of the greatest teams in all the Sun Kingdom._

_And so, the prince found precious people to protect, and to be protected by._

* * *

><p>Prey for the Hunted<p>

By Airyo

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"I need to ask you a favor, Sasuke."<p>

He turned, even though he had felt her chakra minutes earlier. Hinata stood at the doorway of his temporary tent, her face tilted down to the side to avoid his eyes. The searing mid-day sun cast her silhouette in sharp relief. But Sasuke still forced his eyes to focus on the shape of her.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer at first. He watched her frown, thin fingers curling deeper into the fabric of the door flap as she held it up.

"Do you remember much of your childhood?"

Sasuke frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Kimimaro said something strange." She looked to the ground, hugging herself as if chilled by the thought. "He said he remembered seeing me with Sai." Sasuke waited, knowing she wouldn't bring it up unless the timing was odd. "When we were children."

"You never visited the Sun Kingdom as a child."

"Not that I was aware of, anyways." Hinata stepped further inside, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's strange, isn't it? That Sai and I were at the same place. Uchiha and Hyuuga, children of two of the most powerful eye-techniques of the three kingdoms."

"Are you referring to your kidnapping?" he asked. "But we already know he is a traitor. He would be about seven when we were five...we've had younger betray us. But...many always thought it strange that someone like Sai never activated his Sharingan..." Sasuke had to remind himself not to look into Hinata's eyes as the thrill of the puzzle sang through his veins. "He must also be a victim of this plot...if he wasn't already traitor back then."

"If there was a plot at all," Hinata reminded him. "My kidnappers were of the Sky Kingdom, so they could have hid out in the Sun Kingdom in order to-" Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

"Kimimaro had already joined Orochimaru at that point, and he was sent out to do a lot of his dirty work." Sasuke sneered at the memory of the Snake-nin. "If Kimimaro thought to mention it to you, he was trying to hint to you that it was indeed more than a mere coincidence."

"That's what I was afraid of," Hinata murmurred. "Sai should have the Sharingan."

Sasuke got the sense he was missing an important bit of information. He thought of his own miraculous recovery from using Izanagi even though Itachi had warned him it was a one-time deal...Sasuke shook his head, dismissing the vague memories of pale hair and kind green eyes. It was probably because he didn't use a full form of the technique.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"The seal that your brother placed on me…it activates when I look into the eyes of anyone who's ever possessed the Sharingan. He told me specifically." She took a slow breath to clear herself of her doubts. Sasuke held his tongue, not daring to disrupt the moment when Hinata was sharing something she deemed a secret. "But when Sai tried to kill me, Itachi's seal activated. The very seal meant to curse me saved me instead."

If it had been anyone else, Sasuke would have dismissed it as mere coincidence. But a lifetime of hero worship was enough to curb his disgust with his brother, just enough to think more clearly. "Do you think he knew? About Sai's Sharingan?"

Hinata hesitated. "Yeah," she said in a soft voice. She folded her hands in front of herself. "And do you think he sent Sai?" _To assassinate me?_

They both knew she already had her own opinion, but she was laying a sensitive topic out for discussion. More importantly, the subject was someone directly related to their own falling out. But Hinata wasn't the type to go looking for confrontation, only peace.

Maybe it was a roundabout way to breach the subject of _them_. Sasuke had learned not to presume to understand her. She wasn't a straightforward person. Some called it diplomacy, but it was simply the caution of someone traversing a field of traps and pitfalls. She survived as long as she had by evading her obstacles, dancing sideways and backwards and very rarely forward.

But it was also his failure to read between the steps she took.

"Yes, he wanted Sai to go after you," he said after a long moment. Sasuke saw her tense in surprise out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She believed the best in his brother, even after all this time. So did he, Sasuke realized. "If not Sai, then Danzo would have sent someone else after you. Sai was the most predictable."

"I think Sai was also a victim in this," Hinata said. "He had the Sharingan, but didn't know."

"What if he was simply acting?" Sasuke countered. He needed to be sure, that it wasn't just Hinata trying to believe the best in someone.

She shook her head, a hint of a small smile on her lips. "The shock of knowing he had it and lost it distressed him enough to let me escape."

"It wasn't the first time he let you escape. How do you know it's not a ruse?"

"How do you know it is?" Hinata asked. Sasuke curled his lip in frustration. He wondered if she was being purposely obtuse. Sai was an established spy - giving such a person the benefit of the doubt was absurd.

"Because people aren't as good as you think they are," he said. It was like she'd learned nothing from the experiences in her life.

"And they are not as evil as you think they are," Hinata said, her voice tight with displeasure.

"Assuming that someone is good because they are 'not evil' is the height of naivety. Should I invite Danzo to a tea party and explain how it was all just a big misunderstanding about his evil-ness?"

Sasuke knew he misspoke even before Hinata flinched. "You think me naive, but you are jaded." She shook her head, turning to leave. "I should have discussed this first with Gaara," she muttered.

With a single name, she took away all the air in the room. Jealousy weighed at the bottom of his stomach like a lead ball. "Ah yes, your red headed lapdog. Panting after you and so eager to please."

Hinata paused by the door. She turned around, head bowed. "Please don't speak of him that way," she said in a low voice. Sasuke blinked. He didn't catch all the words, but he could guess. "What?"

"Please don't," she reiterated, biting her words as if in agony, "speak of Gaara that way. I know you don't like him, but..." She was fighting to keep from glaring at him, given the stark white of her knuckles.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He helps me. He is a precious friend. He protects Nori, dotes on her. He protects Seidou. I trust him." Hinata curled her fingers into loose fists. Even in the dim light, he could make out the calluses on her hands - many more than he remembered. "You can rail at me all you want, Uchiha Sasuke, but he and the others are off limits."

_I trust him_.

Sasuke flinched. His name had slipped from her mouth like a curse. The first in his memory. Sasuke was not one for self-doubt, but like any emotion he experienced, it was in a crushing wave that obliterated all other reason. And Sasuke was not a graceful loser. He fell hard, and dragged those involved down with his last breath. Always had.

"Am I speaking to the martyr or to Hinata?" It was her turn to flinch. "Why is it that you can be so strong and fight so hard for everyone else, but not for yourself? For us? We could have figured something out five years ago - we really could have. Yet you reject this idea again and again in all your actions. I know Nori is your priority now, but do I have no place at all in your eyes?"

Hinata inhaled a shaky breath, and hesitated. He didn't dare word the real question he wanted answers to - _do you even love me at all_? The words he had so arrogantly spoken years ago clanged in his memory. _Armor up, Hinata_. His anger simmered in the back of his throat, overworked, overcooked until it was too tough to do anything but spit it back out.

Before, he would have, eager for any substitute for the hollow ache inside him.

Instead, Sasuke choked back the poison of his words. "I'm sorry you think that way of me," he gritted out. So much for helping. How did their conversation twist into a fight so quickly? It was like lancing an infected wound - the tiniest poke, and all the ugliness inside spilled forth. He had more to say but he was too proud to plead, too hurt to let himself remain vulnerable. Instead, Sasuke sighed. "I'll talk to Kimimaro."

He brushed by her and exited before he could say more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't find an empty training lot quickly enough. With a yell, he let loose of bolt of lightning chakra, shocking the sand at his feet into a column of scaley glass. When it did little for his frustration, he did it again. Again and again until the tips of his fingers tingled from the abuse. But the sick pressure in his chest remained. Sasuke scoffed and kicked sand at his creation. It stubbornly continued to stand, looming over him like a twisted dragon.<p>

A few Seidou residents paused to stare at him. Sasuke stared right back until they grew uncomfortable and returned to minding their own business. One person, however, took his hostile demeanor as an invitation to approach.

It was a boy with smiling crimson eyes and eyelashes so full he appeared half-asleep. Dark curls framed a face rounded by baby-fat. Something about the emerging shape of the jaw and the tilt of the nose, however, seemed familiar. Though he could be no more than ten, Sasuke half expected the boy to whip out a cigar and start blowing smoke rings in his face.

"Didn't anyone tell you that approaching someone training is dangerous?"

"Hello, Sousuke," the boy greeted. "You were already aware of me, so I thought it safe." Sasuke recognized his voice. It was Oushou, the boy that Nori was always talking about.

"Suit yourself, Jojo," Sasuke said, eyes narrowed. Oushou frowned at the unflattering nickname.

"Please don't call me that. Nori is a child, and she calls me that because she couldn't pronounce my name when she was younger."

Sasuke huffed. "Tough luck. You'll be called plenty of names throughout your life." Oushou smiled, calm unshaken.

"Hopefully more good than bad," was the boy's cheerful response. Sasuke decided he didn't like Oushou. He will need to talk to Hinata about keeping this kid away from Nori. He'll find her another rival. Maybe a nice, safe toddler to not be corrupted by.

"What do you want?" he asked, daring him to request anything beyond an excuse to leave.

"Can you teach me what you just did?" Oushou pointed to the sand snaking from the ground, locked in explosive motion.

Sasuke turned away in a clear dismissal. "No, go away."

"Then something like it," Oushou pressed, walking around Sasuke to face him. "I need more powerful moves." Sasuke tried to ignore the brief memory of another obnoxious boy, this one blonde and squinty-eyed, begging a Sharingan-user for more powerful jutsu.

"No." Sasuke glared down at the boy, daring him to keep asking. Oushou stared back at him with steady crimson eyes. The skin on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled from something not quite killer intent, but just as frightening. If he wasn't so intimately familiar with the feeling of lightning, Sasuke would have likened it to the presence of an incoming storm.

"I'm good friends with Nori. And so my mom with hers."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Sasuke asked. Curious, he pushed back with his own chakra. The strange pressure of Oushou's presence dissipated like bad gas.

"No!" the boy blurted. He blinked, thinking over his words. "Yes? I guess so." He scratched his head of dark curls with an uneasy smile.

Sasuke studied him. That hadn't been a fluke. Looking at the brat piece by piece, he was beneath notice. But the way he held himself made Sasuke think twice - and it wasn't just the strange sense of deja vu.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a genjutsu user who can defeat someone like Orochimaru." Sasuke raised one eyebrow. The fact that he defeated Orochimaru wasn't the common knowledge the kid made it sound like. Either someone's been whispering in his ear, or he had a future master spy on his hands. "I will be a genjutsu user so I want to learn from y-"

"You're what, eight? Nine? Don't worry," Sasuke said as he reached out to pat Oushou on the head, "you have a few years before-"

"No I don't," Oushou snapped as he jerked out of reach. The same pressure in the air was back. Sasuke waited. "Not out here. Look what happened with that Kaguya guy." The frantic expression on the kid's face was much more appropriate, instead of that unsettling calm. Sasuke fought the urge to smirk.

"I have a bloodline limit," Sasuke informed him. "Can't teach you that." He crossed his arms, waiting for the next ridiculous reason Oushou would spout out. The boy pursed his lips.

"But you can't just rely only on that," he said as though the very idea of it was ludicrous. "Wouldn't you just stand there and glare the enemy to death then? That's like something Nori would do." Sasuke attempted to do exactly that.

"Excuse...me…?" he asked, voice soft and dangerous. Oushou swallowed, but didn't step back.

"But that's what it would look like," he said, hands out in front of him as if to ward away Sasuke's evil eye. "Not that you do that anyways. But I'm just saying that only doing one thing is kinda stupid - NOT stupid, I mean dumb...no..." Smart enough to realize that he had dug himself a neat little grave, Oushou groaned and covered his face. He had yet to take a step back.

Sasuke snorted, unable to suppress his amusement.

Oushou peeked out from between his fingers. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked, voice muffled by his hands. His visible eye shone with hope.

"Does it mean you'll listen to everything I say?"

Oushou dropped his hands, making a show of readjusting his clothing. Sasuke didn't miss the wily look in his eyes. The kid was stalling, trying to negotiate something better than the slave contract offered to him. Not bad.

Nori did not keep ordinary company, did she?

It was a shame that Oushou hadn't been tempered by the political environment of the palace. The harsh desert lifestyle probably helped, but this was training that only came from experience. He was used to manipulating with half-truths and logic, except Sasuke had grown up being jerked around by Itachi, the ultimate master of manipulation. For puppies like Oushou, it was all too easy to turn the technique on him.

"If you trust me enough to learn from me, " Sasuke said, "you will need to trust me enough to accept my guidance." He leaned down, placing himself at eye level with the boy. "Do you trust me?"

Of course, Sasuke did not act under altruistic purposes. Nori hung around Oushou, and the stronger her bodyguards, the better.

"No," the boy said bluntly. "But I don't really have a choice."

Sasuke stood back up with a huff of approval. Then he smiled in a way that made Oushou cringe. "Let's see what you've got." He flickered behind Oushou and punted him across the field.

Oushou yelped in surprise, but twisted mid-air in a motion that was purely Hinata to land in a crouch facing Sasuke.

Facing where he had been. In the critical moments as Oushou blinked at the empty space in front of him, Sasuke reappeared at his side, leading with a flurry of punches. The boy barely batted away the worst of the attacks, darting between the ones he had no chance to block. But he held his ground. He set a rhythm.

Sasuke broke it with a knee to Oushou's gut with enough force to fold him in half. He tumbled back head over ankles with all the grace of a limp rag. Sasuke stepped back, watching as his opponent struggled to his hands and knees.

"Wait!" Oushou wheezed, spitting out a mouthful of sand. "What are the terms of this sp-" He rolled out of the way of a blast of fire, one sleeve smoking. Oushou opened his mouth to protest, but then he met Sasuke's dark, unforgiving gaze. He shut his mouth with a clack of teeth, comprehension settling his features.

Oushou stood, balancing on the balls of his feet with his hands brought up close to his face.

"Quick learner," Sasuke said. "Good."

He attacked.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt Sasuke approach. He didn't bother knocking before he stuck his head into her tent, knowing that she was aware of him.<p>

"I spoke with Kimimaro. Meet me at the infirmary after dinner tonight," he said. Before she could reply, he let the door flap drop back into place and left.

Hinata blinked. Sasuke had been angry with her. But he had grudgingly agreed to help with Kimimaro, almost more out of spite than goodwill. But that was Sasuke, proud and prickly especially when he shouldn't be. Which gave her more reason to be alarmed by his calm, smug demeanor.

She had plenty of time, but Hinata decided to check in early, fearing that she would need to also apologize to a victim or three. Distracted as she was, she paused when she glimpsed Kurenai's son walking gingerly back to his tent.

"Oushou!" she called. The boy turned and greeted her with a bright smile. It might have been convincing if his face wasn't a mess of sand and sweat, and if he wasn't swaying from exhaustion. "What happened?"

"Ah...I overdid it a bit with training."

"A bit?" Hinata echoed skeptically. "And just why would you suddenly deviate from your normal routine, young man?" Though her voice was firm, she gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders to guide him the rest of the way to the tent he shared with Kurenai. Thankfully, his mother wasn't around to worry.

"I am weak," Oushou said as she deposited him in a chair. Hinata considered telling him that he was quite strong even when compared to children several years older. Despite his matter-of-fact tone, it was telling that the boy waited until they reached the privacy of his tent. Platitudes of relative achievement would only work on the likes of her daughter, who sought out victory against Oushou like a bloodhound.

She offered him a damp towel. He thanked her, and cleaned his face with small, neat strokes. He looked weary, the kind that reached the soul.

It wasn't difficult to make the connection when their camp had been attacked by someone like Kimimaro. Being stronger than his peers was useless in the face of someone like that. Oushou was so young, but he already understood that neither life nor death measured mercy by years. There were plenty of enemies out there who would kill (have killed) children simply because it was easier. While death may be called the great equalizer, it was never very fair.

Hinata shook her head, avoiding thoughts of all the people she'd left behind her, and ruffled Oushou's sand-filled curls. He gave her a petulant look. The uneasy feeling in her chest faded a little.

"So what did you do in training?" she asked.

"We sparred...no, we fought. Then we learned ninjutsu. And then after that, I was told to sprint as quickly as I could. I guess it's to condition my body to perform even when I'm tired. Afterwards, there was strength conditioning. Then there were laps while performing the ninjutsu and then..."

Hinata frowned. While it was Oushou's habit to seek out training from whomever had a free moment, no one in Seidou would ever dare to push a child so hard...except for...

"Who is teaching you?"

Oushou remained silent, eyeing Hinata carefully because he knew he couldn't fool her. His reticence told her many things. One, he was determined, even when faced with the possible disapproval of a trusted adult. Two, he was already loyal to his new teacher, as Oushou had no reason to lie about the training itself.

Hinata bit back a smile. Sasuke had a way with kids, even if neither party would ever admit it. He treated them like young adults probably because he simply didn't know how to address them any other way. But for children vying for credibility, his attitude towards them was a boon.

"Work hard, Oushou," she said. "Your new teacher may seem cruel, but he understands your desperation. He won't fail you in that regard."

This time the boy gave her a genuine smile bookended by dimples. She had implicitly told him that he had made a fine choice in a mentor.

Hinata really, really hoped she was telling the truth and not lying about how Sasuke was looking for a reason to torture the boy that Nori called her best friend.

* * *

><p>Hinata ended up skipping dinner when she received word that Anko had woken.<p>

Unlike Team 7, with whom her emotions had been hopelessly entangled, Anko "Mattress Dango" was a complete stranger. They had never met, only passed by one another in a pivotal moment of Hinata's life. Yet Anko had been with her during one of the darkest times of her life, when she was numb and alone in the dungeon. She had almost given up - would have given up, if Anko hadn't been there.

How does one greet a savior?

Hinata paused outside the entrance, taking a deep breath before she raised her hand to knock on the doorframe.

"We know you're there, Lady Hinata," Kimimaro called from inside, amusement making his vowels curl. Hinata retracted her hand, blushing as she drew aside the door flap and let herself in. Of course they could sense her.

Anko was propped up by rolled blankets and pillows. Kimimaro sat at her side, and Jugo held vigil in the corner. Sasuke must have told them to guard Anko - no one in Seidou could have missed the way Kimimaro and Jugo had followed him around like lost children.

"Good afternoon," Hinata said. "How are you doing?"

"Kinky!" Anko chirped her cheerful grin belied how close to death she had been, but her sallow complexion told another story. Years of imprisonment had weakened her into a wraith of a woman. Knowing didn't make it any easier to take in. Her gaze lingered on the strangest aspect of Anko's appearance - the swath of bandages covering her right eye.

"Is something the matter with your...Byakugan?" Despite Hinata's best effort, she couldn't quite hide the hitch in her voice.

"Sometimes it activates when I forget to control it," Anko said as she tapped her cheek with one finger. She offered an apologetic smile."Just a reminder that I only have one of _my_ eyes."

"Lady Hinata, Anko's Byakugan was forcibly implanted in her," Kimimaro said bluntly. He regarded her with a steely expression. "She is not at fault." Hinata shook her head and approached Anko's bedside. She sat by Anko's legs and took one of her hands. It was like holding a sparrow with bones so brittle. Hinata feared she would crush it.

"I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I don't blame you. It's just that...the idea of someone doing that so needlessly…" Hinata bowed her head, willing away the phantom sensation of cold fingers prying back her eyelids. It made her ill. Anko gave her hand a comforting squeeze, even though it should have been the other way around. Hinata looked up with an embarrassed laugh. She met Anko's eye with a firm expression. "Regardless of how you got them, you need your eyes for the basic act of seeing. You have every right to that."

Anko turned her head, blinking away the shine in her eye. Then she glanced back at Hinata with a wide smirk stretched across her face.

"Just make out with me already," she drawled as she fluttered her eyelashes and interlocked their fingers. "But I need to be wooed like a lady before I let you do anything kinky." She puckered up her lips, and made little kissy noises.

"Geh…?" Hinata said. She glanced at Kimimaro and Jugo for help, but they were turned away. Their shoulders were shaking in a manner that could only be construed as poorly repressed laughter. Hinata sighed and extracted herself from Anko's grasp.

"It's good that you are in such fine spirits," she said. "But please don't make such bad jokes with my previous alias." Anko gave her a grin reminiscent of Naruto's mischievous grins.

"What bad jokes?" They all looked up as Sasuke stepped inside the infirmary tent. Anko looked as if she'd smelled something fetid.

"You," she sniffed as she waved him away. "Kinky's wooing me for my affections. Your face is ruining the mood."

Sasuke twitched. "Oy. You. Say that again," he challenged.

Hinata gulped. Anko was incredibly...Naruto-ish. Including her ability to rile up Sasuke with only a few words. While the real thing could survive the violence Sasuke directed towards him, Anko would not fare as well if Sasuke snapped and punched her.

"Sasuke…" Hinata stood, intercepting before he approached Anko's bed. He paused but kept glaring at Anko. Kimimaro tensed, torn between conflicting loyalties.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Anko just woke up from her fever. Please be nice."

He looked like he caught a whiff of the same stench Anko had.

"Nyyaaaah," Anko taunted and stuck out her tongue.

"You were right," he muttered to Hinata. "You said that this idiot saved you that night. I didn't believe you then...but now I understand how the mere sound of her voice was enough to pull you from death."

"Oh, it grew teeth. Last I saw you, you were an ugly little raisin." Anko pinched her thumb and index finger together and squinted.

"Rai...sin…." Sasuke looked pained. "You saw me less than two months ago."

Anko ignored him. "All you did was go WAH and WAAH and WAAAH!" Her imitation of a child's cry also sounded like someone was stepping on said child.

Sasuke took a step towards Anko, hands already forming the most effective position to strangle her. Hinata snagged his sleeve, but turned to the woman behind her who was now pulling down her eyelid at him.

"Anko, please stop harassing him."

"Psh, your big brother's been on the throne for a year and you think you can lord it over everyone."

Sasuke puffed up like an angry bird. "He's held the throne for _eleven_ years. Since he was nineteen."

Anko stared at him for a long moment. "Good for him," she said in a sing-song voice, but her accompanying smile made Hinata's chest tight and cold. She knew homesickness. She knew relief and she knew the yearning of someone ripped from a beloved kingdom no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Did he know?" she asked. Anko glanced at her, ready to deflect with another bad joke. Hinata didn't give her a chance to speak. "Itachi, did he know about your imprisonment and your Byakugan?"

"No, he didn't," Sasuke said. "We all thought she had willingly followed Orochimaru."

All expression disappeared from Anko's face. She looked away.

"Anko?"

When she refused to reply, it was Jugo who leaned forward and answered. "She didn't." He glanced at Sasuke for confirmation, continuing only when he reaffirmed his orders with a nod. "Lady Anko was forced to take his seal. It was…" Jugo looked down. "It was modelled after my condition."

"Condition?" Hinata prompted when he paused.

"Sometimes I get angry," he whispered. "I become a monster and hurt people. And I can't control it."

He wasn't going to say more. Hinata watched the others react to Jugo's pained explanation: Kimimaro frowned in disagreement throughout but did not refute his words; Anko started shaking her head when Jugo called himself a monster; Sasuke tilted his head, annoyed by what must be an old scene. It was lonely, realizing that what they had were in a world that she knew nothing about. She didn't know enough to absolve nor to condemn Jugo, but everyone else did. She was the outsider here, though it was quickly becoming less so as their secrets spilled out.

"But you control who is around to help you," Hinata said, because men and monsters were the different edges of the same blade. "You don't need to try to distract me from Anko's history, Jugo." She ignored the shock on his face. "There are a lot of suspicious coincidences in our lives that we are trying to understand, not to accuse anyone of anything. We all have our burdens."

Jugo ducked his head, cheeks red even in the dim light. "Sorry, Lady Hinata."

"Nothing to apologize for," she replied with a smile. "Our focus right now is regarding mine and Sasuke's past. But from what it sounds like, Anko and Jugo are both pieces in the puzzle as well."

Kimimaro shifted, understanding her underlying question. "They are just as trustworthy as I, however much you judge that to be."

"They can stay," Sasuke agreed. He sounded like he was glaring at Anko.

"Then, Kimimaro, please tell us everything you remember about us."

"_My head hurts…" five-year-old Sasuke grumbled. He pulled his chubby hand from Shin's grasp and rubbed his eyes. Tears clung to his lashes. "Why do I have to come down here? It's dark here in the dungeons. I don't like it."_

"_I'm sorry, young prince." Shin turned and squatted so he was at eye level. He offered Sasuke a small, kind smile. "The dark is the best hiding place. And you get to meet a beautiful princess today."_

_Sasuke pouted. "So?" _

"_She needs your help. Don't you want to save her?" _

_Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. "Not really…"_

_Shin coughed, trying to disguise his snort of laughter. "She's not here for your brother - she's actually about your age."_

"_Oh, okay, I can help her then," Sasuke agreed, brightening at the thought of a playmate. "What's her name?"_

"_Hinata."_

_Sasuke nodded approvingly, though his attempt to look solemn was foiled by his round cheeks. "Sunflower, or sunlight. Like our kingdom." _

"_You could say that," Shin murmurred. _

_They walked down the corridor, just the two of them, though the torches made it appear like shadows were trailing after them. Shin's footsteps were soundless, but Sasuke's echoed around them, giving further credence to their imaginary companions. _

_Sasuke dragged his feet despite the incentive of a potential new playmate. The older boy paused, ushered Sasuke onto his back, and continued down the seemingly endless hall._

"_Itachi used to do this," Sasuke said. He rested his cheek on Shin's back. "He's busy now because the Moon Kingdom is looking for the prin-" Sasuke pushed himself upright, nearly unbalancing himself out of Shin's hold. "Is Hinata the missing Moon Princess? Why is she here in the Sun Kingdom?!" Sasuke squirmed like a fish until Shin let him down. _

"_Why are we really here?" Sasuke's tiny features pinched together in fear as he backed away from the pale-haired boy. "...who are you?!"_

_Shin formed a seal and then prodded him in the forehead with two fingers. "Sleep, young prince." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Shin's arms. _

_The next day, they walked down the same corridor. _

"_My head hurts…." Sasuke protested. "Do we have to go this way?" Shin managed a smile. Only the flickering shadows of the torches hid the tinge of pity in his expression. _

"_We're going to meet a lost princess - she needs your help to find her way back home." _

_Sasuke turned sharp, slanted eyes towards him. "She's the Moon Princess, isn't she? The one my brother's fighting for." _

"_If you help her, you can help your brother come home sooner."_

"_Yeah!" Sasuke grinned. "Then let's go save her!"_

Cold fingers traced down Hinata's spine. "Can...can you demonstrate the hand seal you used on Sasuke again?" she asked. Kimimaro raised his right hand in front of his chest, index and middle finger upright. Just like the Main Family seal for punishing the Branch family. "That's...the seal for...and Orochimaru taught you that?!"

"He did."

"So a Caged-Bird Seal was placed on Sasuke?" she whispered.

"A variation, I presume. He did not see fit to give me more than the seal to activate it."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as she dared to glance at Sasuke. His body language was unreadable and his eyes unfocused on Kimimaro - he had stopped seeing him long ago. Sasuke looked down his own hand, formed the Caged-Bird seal for punishment, and touched it to the center of his forehead. Then, he formed a fist.

"So where does Sai fit into this?" he asked Kimimaro. Hinata winced at the apathetic chill of his voice. She could guess how he had been during his tenure as Orochimaru's man. That Sasuke terrified her.

"He…" Kimimaro frowned, as if his emotions were a puzzle. Anko reached out, and he grasped the edge of her sleeve like a child. "My mission was to befriend Sai." He spoke in monotone, but he gripped Anko's sleeve ever tighter. "I am still unsure if I accomplished it, as I was ordered away from the Sun Kingdom without time for farewells."

"But why was your mission to befriend Sai?" Sasuke asked with a harsh twist of his lips. He did not miss Kimimaro's distress, but Hinata suspected he also did not care. Kimimaro met Sasuke's gaze with one just as cold.

"I don't know," he said. "A good tool does not ask questions," - Kimimaro lifted one pale eyebrow mockingly - "does it?" The air around them pressed in until it was difficult to breathe. Sasuke stared down Kimimaro just long enough to make it clear he was unaffected, and then headed for the door.

"Hinata, we need to talk," he said over his shoulder. "Privately." The door flap shut behind him. She stood after several breaths, reluctant to be alone with Sasuke right now.

"Wait, Lady Hinata." Jugo, and even the slighter Kimimaro, filled the small space of the tent as they copied her action. "We will accompany you."

Their concern only confirmed her suspicions about Sasuke, but it also strengthened her resolve. She half-smiled. "Thank you, but Sasuke is correct. This is private."

* * *

><p>The moon was suspended in cloudy wisps as fine as spider's silk, and provided ample light to the clearing behind the infirmary. Sasuke stood at the center with his back to Hinata as she approached. He was surprised to hear only her footsteps - he'd expected Jugo or Kimimaro to accompany her out of concern over her well-being.<p>

She stopped walking, but didn't pollute the silence with unnecessary questions.

"I used to have headaches," he admitted. "Headaches so terrible they rendered me bedridden. I'd lose hours, sometimes days." Sasuke hunched his shoulders, curling into himself. "Worse was that no one believed me. The medics could find absolutely nothing wrong with me, so everyone concluded that it was just a child's antics to garner attention since everyone was so focused on Itachi and the war. Only Itachi ever believed me."

"That's good."

He shook his head in a violent motion. "It isn't." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please. Listen."

"I'm listening," she said.

"He was the only one who believed me….and that's the thing. That gesture - poking me on the forehead - it was something only between us. At least I thought it was."

Hinata gasped. "You think that he knew about what happened to you?"

"I…" Sasuke closed his eyes. "I don't know who to blame anymore."

"It doesn't change what has been done." She stepped forward, and touched his shoulder. "What needs to be done."

"Yes, it does," Sasuke said wearily as he pulled away from her. Cognizance was the difference between a brother and an enemy. And enemies couldn't betray him once he knew they can't be trusted.

"But you don't know it's him. Sasuke please don't -"

"Why are you defending him? Even now?!" Sasuke snarled. "That man sent you out to _die_." The last word was a guttural snarl, twisted through clenched teeth. It lingered between them like the stench of a rotten wound. Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Because you're family," she whispered, voice hoarse. "Has your relationship become so poor that you can readily assume he would betray you?"

Sasuke grimaced. Years ago, the Hyuuga had condemned Hinata with the same awful assumptions he was making now, and ultimately, it was them who betrayed her. Their situations were similar, but Sasuke's was far more tangled and twisted with what could have been. What had been. The years he'd spent chasing after his big brother were spread out like a map of veins and arteries in his body - it was impossible to survive ripping them out, even if the blood running through them was like poison.

Sasuke gave a groan and sat on the ground, elbows propped on his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata copy his action. He sighed as he looked up.

Stars were scattered across the space like salt, sharp against the canvas of the night. The chill of the desert was settling in Sasuke's bones, and he felt powerless between the endless sand and sky. He had looked up at the night sky so many times during the past five years thinking of them, of her, of the mistakes he had made. It had been a cold, lonely endeavor, but he had felt calm. Quiet. He could live with himself during those moments.

But tonight, he felt frantic. His mind buzzed with a thousand mad prophecies of how Hinata and Nori could be broken. Sasuke had thought himself strong, but he hadn't been strong enough soon enough. Entire segments of his memories, his mind, his sanity, were taken away and he never knew.

And why would Itachi stop at just Sasuke?

"I'm tired of overturning shit only to find more shit," he confessed. "Underneath the underneath…maybe that's what Kakashi was actually talking about." Sasuke snorted.

They sat in companionable silence.

"Aren't you tired of running? Is there anywhere that's safe?"

"No," she answered. "Not unless we make it so."

"Thus the existence of Seidou."

She hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned against a boulder at the edge of the training lot, arm propped up on a bent knee. He watched as Oushou ran through his newest kata, a set designed to incorporate explosive jutsu. It was eerie how smooth his movements were considering it was his fifth time practicing it.<p>

Oushou finished and looked to him for critique. "Sousuke?" He tilted his head, making his curls flop to the side like the ears of a dog. It would have been cute but Sasuke had already decided to dislike him.

"You can start adding the jutsu," Sasuke said as he stood. "See if you can figure out where and be ready to justify." Oushou watched him as he approached the rectangular rock slowly inching its way onto the field. Sasuke stepped in front of it.

"There are no such things as square rocks, brat. Stop insulting all ninja in existence."

Nori-the-rock froze, and then climbed out from under her disguise sheepishly. "Mama said that's what castles are made of. And you lived in one."

"That's not…" Sasuke broke off as he realized that Nori had grown up in the desert. In the scope of her knowledge, a square rock was brilliant. Even though it might kill Sasuke just to admit it out loud. "You've never seen a castle, have you?" he asked. He put a hand on Nori's head and directed her back to the shade.

"I'm not a princess," she muttered. "Princesses live in castles. I live in a tent."

"A lot of people live in castles."

"And they all wear pretty dresses," Nori said glumly, not listening to Sasuke's logic.

His eye twitched at the mental image of Team 7 members in ballgowns. The most terrifying of them was the blushing Princess Kakashi, who flicked open his garish orange fan to hide his masked face.

Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth, but a loud snort of laughter escaped from between his fingers.

"P-papa…?" Nori said with concern. Sasuke caught the slight stutter, and tried to force his features into something more gentle. "Do you need Mama to heal you?" He scowled.

"We have been in the sun for a long time," Oushou added helpfully.

"Oushou, since you are clearly finished with your assignment, I suggest you go run laps," Sasuke said. "Let's start with 50."

"Bu-" Sasuke lifted one eyebrow. "Yes sir." Oushou made himself scarce.

Sasuke looked back to Nori with a flat expression. He pointed to himself, mourning the loss of his dignity. "Do I look like I wear dresses?"

"...I'm getting Mama…"

"The correct answer would be 'no'," Sasuke said, tightening his grip to keep her from running for help. He did not want to explain to Hinata why their daughter thought he was having a gender identity crisis.

"My point is that you don't have to be a princess to live in a castle, nor do you have to live in a castle to be a princess. 'Prince' and 'Princess' are ranks like 'Jounin' or 'Chuunin'. Just a way for those around them to measure their value to the kingdom."

Nori thought over what he said. "So the most important people are King and Queen, then Prince and Princess?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose so." It was a viable approximation of the battle royale many called politics.

"Then I can be a princess?" Eyes were not supposed to sparkle like Nori's did as she looked up at him. Sasuke winced. It would not bode well if she ran around claiming she was a princess. He thought Hinata would be the last person to romanticize the title of 'Princess'.

Sasuke scowled, trying to impress on her how bad the 'princess' rank was. "Of course, but it's dangerous to tell people you are one. People like to capture princesses."

"Like with Kamikami? He took me cuz' he thought I'm a princess?"

Sasuke thought back to their conversation, wondering how the hell they'd ended up discussing Kimimaro. Why was Hinata always so conveniently absent during their conversations?

He sat down, placing himself at eye-level with her. "You're not a princess, Nori," he lied, making his face as open and trustworthy as possible. "And a princess has a lot of difficult responsibilities that you are not ready for."

Nori's whole being wilted - even her spiky ponytail drooped. "Then I'll never be a princess?" she asked, gray eyes enormous and shiney. Sasuke leaned back.

_Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry..._

"I didn't say that."

"But you said princess is like jounin and I can be jounin." Her voice was getting squeaky, as if she was trying to suppress sobs. Not good. "Why not princess?"

Sasuke licked his lips. "Princess is even more difficult than jounin."

"Why? Jounin protect the princess."

"Because she leads them. She doesn't fight because it's too dangerous -"

Nori made a disgusted noise as she wrinkled her nose. "That's stupid. I'll be jounin then. I can protect the princess and she'll give me dresses. Can Jo and me protect the princess together?"

Sasuke repressed a sigh of relief. "That's a great idea. Wonderful. Yes, you can. You should do that."

Nori grinned. "Then you will train us together?" He balked. Between Nori's competitive nature and Oushou's doormat tendencies, they'd accomplish nothing.

"I can train you separately," he offered. Nori puffed her cheeks, unimpressed.

"But I want to train with Jo!"

Sasuke massaged his temples and considered his options. "Go...ask your mother first." [2]

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Nori said. She pointed at Sasuke. "You wait here, Papa!" She scampered off, presumably in search of Hinata. Sasuke slumped back against the rock, feeling like he'd just fought Orochimaru all over again. And lost.

Oushou was rounding back from his first lap around the field. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but upon witnessing the gimlet eye Sasuke directed at him, he shut it and continued onto the next lap.

Kurenai chose that moment to make her entrance. "If it makes you feel better, it gets easier," she said as she approached. Sasuke whipped his head up.

"Why didn't you come earlier?!" he snapped, eyes wild with hysteria. She hid her smile behind her hand.

"And miss that disaster?"

"You could have helped." Sasuke turned back to watch Oushou make his way across the far side of the training lot. To her credit, Kurenai didn't push the banter and let a long, neutral silence fall over them. Just as Sasuke was about to demand what her purpose was, Oushou came jogging by.

"Hello, Mother." Oushou gave a wave and Kurenai returned the gesture. "Goodbye, Mother."

Sasuke waited until Oushou was out of earshot. "I expected you earlier."

"His teachers usually give up after a day," Kurenai said. "No one likes being shown up by a child."

Sasuke huffed. "More like no one likes a show off."

"Oh? Is that what you see it as?"

"Don't twist my words - that's what it's perceived as."

Kurenai's expression tightened. "I'm not here for a lesson in philosophy, Uchiha." She was trying to be civil, but she still mouthed his family name like poison. Sasuke looked up at her with a sideways glare.

"Then why are you here? Afraid I was stringing him up on the torture rack? Can't say I wasn't tempted."

Kurenai gave him a narrow-eyed look. "It's not necessary to try to anger me. I-"

"Trying would imply that I actually care. Which I don't. Now tell me why you are here or go away."

She didn't answer immediately. She was trying to measure him, decide if he was good enough for whatever expectation she held for him. Manipulation, assessing, using - those were fair play because it was a means to an end - but judging the nature of his existence was something that made Sasuke's skin crawl. It was worse with genjutsu users because they understood the subtleties and employed it for their benefit.

"You should leave," Kurenai said. "Before it becomes difficult."

Only her weary tone stayed his immediate objection. "Why?" She crossed her arms, leaning back against the tall face of the boulder.

"Your presence distracts Hinata. She's making mistakes trying to cover for you and losing sight of her goal. Our goals. And having a missing-nin from the Sun Kingdom around will not endear her to the people of the Moon Kingdom. She's...we've all worked too hard and too long to accept failure so easily."

"If you're expecting me to assure you that hard work can overcome anything, you'd have better luck asking the Mooners to throw you a birthday party."

"I'm not expecting anything from you," she said evenly, refusing to react to his barbs. "I just want you to leave. Before you turn her back into the mess she was. She's better now with Gaara by her side than with you around."

It was a lie, a desperate lie. They both knew it the moment she opened her mouth. But empty words could hold just as much venom. They both knew that, too.

Hinata hadn't been a mess. She hadn't needed Gaara's help to become who she was. Possibly never needed Sasuke's either.

"What if I wasn't Uchiha?" he murmured, more to himself. "What if I wasn't from the Sun Kingdom?" The look she gave him was full of pity.

"Does it matter if the rest of the world disagrees?"

Sasuke sneered. "I thought you weren't here to talk philosophy."

"I'll humor you if you leave," she offered.

"No thanks." Sasuke folded his arms behind his head in a show of nonchalance. Inside, he was shaking, teetering between anger and despair. Hinata valued Kurenai's opinion, and the woman loathed him. Before he arrived in Seidou, he had the authority to injure or kill anyone who gave him lip. Now...he was suffocating in Seidou like a trapped beast snarling and snapping uselessly behind bars. All he had were his words. "Everything is philosophical if all you do is sit around and babble about it." He smirked in a way he knew was infuriating, because if she hated him, he'll make sure she did it in the full. "I think, therefore I don't care."

Oushou was nearing them again, his face redder. He didn't greet them, but managed a weak wave before continuing.

When he was again out of earshot, Kurenai rounded on him with eyes narrowed. "Don't you understand that you're detrimental to Hinata's goals?"

"That is where we disagree." He looked at her, and remembered how Kurenai never returned to the Moon Kingdom. She had let Hinata believe she was dead, had let Hinata believe it was her fault.

Sasuke tried not to remember that Hinata had subjected him to the same agony. How she knew exactly how it felt, and still left.

"All your reasons might have been valid _in the past_," he said. "But you invalidated yourself that day you abandoned your genin team." The flash of pain on her features was gratifying. "Until Hinata tells me to leave herself, I'm not going anywhere. My goals align with Seidou."

"Don't think you're so secure in your place because Hinata vouched for you to be here." She hesitated and then her expression became cold and still. "Sasori's coming back soon."

Sasuke tensed. Crimson bled into his irises as he looked at her, measuring her words. "Sasori of the Red Sand died nearly a decade ago." Sakura herself had witnessed the blades splitting his heart.

Kurenai smiled in the gentle way of someone who knew she was about to deal a killing blow."Yes, Sasori of the Red Sand. He's coming back to Seidou soon."

This time, she wasn't lying.

It was a play to estrange him from Hinata, to make him feel small and unwanted. Just an annoyance on the sidelines who wasn't privy to such an important fact, yet another secret.

...and it was working.

"I don't believe you."

"Find out for yourself if our goals align as much as you think they do." She pushed off from the boulder they were both leaning against and dusted her hands off on her hips. "We're due out for a big mission next week. Where are you on the roster? Or are you just going to rot here?"

She waved to Oushou one last time and walked off the field. A breeze caught the soft curls of her hair, lifting it like a dark banner of triumph.

* * *

><p>[1] See Chapter 17 for explanations of my breakdown of the uses of the Caged-Bird Seal.<p>

[2] Sasuke officially dad'ed. Next thing you know, he'll be making dad jokes.

AN:

- Thanks to Rhinst for betaing...even after all this time.

- I may as well say this right now: I am forever sorry. Because I have the attention span of a gnat on speed and the writing speed of a gnat trying to...well...write. (Coherency is only mostly guaranteed in my actual prose, not my notes).

-So...much...dialogue...I can never look at a quotation mark again.

-I love writing Nori/PapaSoso. All the affection pent up between Hinata and Sasuke is diverted to their daughter. It also gave me so many SasuHina Family feels I keep posting dumb thoughts to tumblr.

- Sasuke and Kurenai scenes are surprisingly fun to write. I guess it's like the bad boyfriend confronting the protective mother-figure. They've both let Hinata down, so neither have a stable argument to hold against the other. You'll see more of their little spats, for sure.

-I'm really trying to develop the characters rather just throwing them together and screaming 'now kith'. Though there will that too once I get sick of Hinata and Sasuke's angsting. Review and help me get there. ;) The kind tumblr messages are also very uplifting! Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who saw something he shouldn't have._

_He woke lost and chilled by nightmares of dungeon labyrinths. The guards paid him no mind when he went in search of his brother, as they all knew of the younger prince's neediness. _

_However, his brother's room was empty, and the bed untouched since the maid's morning tidying. The prince tiptoed to the open window. He peeked out, forcing himself to search the ground despite the dizzying height. _

_A hand reached up, inches from his face, and grasped the ledge. The prince fell back with a yelp as the crown prince leaped into the window. _

_The prince stared at his brother, taking in the strange straw hat and black robe with crimson clouds embroidered on it. The moonlight cleaving the darkness of the bedroom made his brother's silhouette sharp and sinister. The crown prince took a step forward, spinning red irises glinting as he assessed the intruder in his bedroom. _

_The young prince shrank back. "Brother?" The crown prince blinked, and then the rage-red of his eyes faded. _

"_You should be in bed." The crown prince offered him a tired smile before he turned and unfurled a storage scroll on his bed. He disrobed, revealing the familiar dark uniform of the Sun Kingdom soldiers. The prince stood and inched towards him. _

"_Where were you?" _

_The crown prince removed his hat and placed it into the sealing circle with his robe. There was a flare of chakra. He tucked the closed scroll into his hip-pouch. _

"_Nowhere of importance," his brother assured him as he kneeled down to eye-level. He prodded the prince on the forehead. "Don't be such a worrywart. That was just a disguise for when I need to clear my head." The young prince was shocked that his hero could even feel the weight of the crown, not to mention tremble under the pressures of the crown. "Don't tell? Please?"_

"_I won't," he promised. He would protect his brother's privacy._

_And so, the prince kept a secret._

* * *

><p>Prey for the Hunted<p>

By Airyo

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at her genin teacher.<p>

"Please say something," Kurenai urged. Hinata turned her gaze down to the latest message from Sasori in her numb hands, but she'd already forgotten what she was reading. Her vision blurred with the repeating memory of Kurenai walking in, shoulders drawn up taut, and relaying that she'd told Sasuke about Sasori.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Hinata said, voice hoarse. She licked her lips, and then rolled up the scroll. Kurenai fiddled with her dark curls, before throwing the mess over her shoulder with a sigh of frustration.

"I know you don't agree," she said. "But that man is a danger."

Hinata managed a weak smile. "I know. You were thinking of Oushou. I don't begrudge you that. But you should have told me so I could prepare myself."

Kurenai frowned in apprehension. "Prepare for what?

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. She turned away. "He's incredibly stubborn once he decides on something. I'm afraid that..."

"...that he would hate you because of this?" Kurenai finished. Hinata shook her head.

"It's alright if he rejects me, because I was already dead to him once by my own doing. But it would break Nori's heart if he left us. And…" Hinata wrung her hands. "I don't know if I can ...if Nori chose to leave with him..."

"She wouldn't choose that."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, pale irises piercing against the darkness of her eyelashes. "But she would still have to choose, wouldn't she?" Kurenai flinched, but she held eye contact, gaze steady with belief in her actions. The ferocity in Hinata's expression faded, making the shadows under her eyes more apparent by contrast. "So as a mother, I cannot fault you trying to protect Oushou. Your fear…" She clutched her hands in front of her chest, as if she could pry open the cold claw gripping her heart. She met Kurenai's eyes. "He would never hurt Oushou nor Nori on purpose. You've seen the way he treats Oushou."

Kurenai's lips twisted despite her uncertainty of Hinata's thought process. "Like he is playing with a dog," she replied. "Others may dislike Oushou, but they see him as an unlikeable child. The Uchiha...he doesn't even seem to regard Oushou as human."

"He treats Oushou just like he treated his teammates." Hinata smiled at the odd mix of satisfied horror on her friend's face. "He's not that awful. He just doesn't try to be diplomatic about his words nor actions. I suspect it was his way of lashing out against his place in his brother's shadow." Kurenai blinked.

"Quite the samurai in shining armor," she said flatly. "I completely understand why you love him now."

"Just because I love him doesn't mean I am blind to his flaws." Hinata scrunched her nose. "Even if time might blur it all, I want to remember his imperfections perfectly." Her voice softened. "I hate his flaws just as much I cherish them. Because they are his." Kurenai opened her mouth, and then closed it with a smile tinged with pain. Her crimson eyes gleamed, bright with unshed tears.

"I miss the smell of tobacco," she said. "Even though I know it is a disgusting habit, I miss it."

"So I know Sasuke is hard to deal with," Hinata continued when Kurenai had a moment to compose herself. "But I am not recklessly following my emotions. Sasuke is more useful to us in Seidou. Not wandering aimlessly elsewhere."

Kurenai gave her a look that dissected the calculated neutrality of her expression. "You don't want him back in the Sun Kingdom. But you think that is where he'll end up." There was no hint of a question in her words. Hinata bit her lip, embarrassed that she'd been read so easily.

"I'm not certain why he left the Sun Kingdom. He misses that place." She saw it in the way he treated those who reminded him of his teammates. She recognized the odd way he'd react to a familiar mannerism, because it was the same way she'd searched for the likeness of her own genin teammates. "He had a purpose with Orochimaru, whatever it was, that kept him away from home. But now that it's over...they'll try to make him go back. He's too strong a fighter for them not to keep a watch on him." She closed her eyes, thinking of the agony in every line of his body when he'd realized all the facts pointed to Itachi's betrayal. It had been over a decade since her exile, and the memory of her family's dismissal still ripped red raw lines through her veins. "But he's furious with his brother right now. Itachi's managed to keep a tenuous peace, but I fear that Sasuke could, and would, destroy it. If only out of spite."

"That's why you directed more scouts towards the Sun border."

Hinata nodded, plucking a different scroll from the pile on her desk and rolling it from hand to hand. "They've reported increased movement. There was very little action on Sun borders until recently, but it's been long enough for Orochimaru's death to reach the right ears." Hinata picked at the frayed end of the ribbon that held the report closed as she continued. "Descriptions match his genin teammates. They are looking for him now."

"Do you want them to find you as well?"

Hinata shook her head. "I am no more welcome in the Sun Kingdom than in the Moon Kingdom."

"That's not what I asked," Kurenai said, eyes knowing.

"But that's the only answer I can give," Hinata whispered. Her love for Sasuke was an enormous part of her decision to leave the Sun Kingdom, so even though the words turned to ash on her tongue, she could speak them. But if she admitted that she missed everyone else she'd met there, it was a slippery descent to admitting that she wanted to return to the Sun Kingdom. And that the golden times of the past were the happiest she would ever be. It was a cold thought for the future.

A long time ago, the reason for her reticence might have stemmed from a sense of loyalty to her home kingdom. Maybe a sense of stubborn, idealistic love. Hinata was not so naive anymore. Now, she only concentrated on the realistic goals before her, and left the dreams for Nori and Oushou.

Kurenai leaned down and tucked a strand of Hinata's hair behind her ear. "If the scouts have already reported movement, you need to decide soon, for Seidou's sake and for your sake. We won't be able to hide from them. When you face them, how will you greet the people tangled between you and your enemies?"

"The calm before our storm is near the end," Hinata said, shrugging off the question. She curled her fingers into fists, making old scars on her hands stark as lightning on her skin. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"Maybe. I hope you're right about Sasuke," Kurenai added with a sigh. "Or he will drag us all down with him."

Hinata didn't contradict her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke found Gaara in the mess tent for an early lunch. "You dislike me," he said as he approached Gaara. The redhead blinked once and set his wooden spoon down by his bowl of stew.<p>

"Correct, but some background would be helpful." Sasuke ignored the question in his eyes.

"Do you dislike me more than you are loyal to Hinata?" he asked.

"No."

"Good." Sasuke sat down with a sweep of his cloak, straddling the end of the bench Gaara occupied. "Tell me why the hell you're working with Sasori of the Red Sand." Gaara stared at him for a moment.

"She told you?"

"Not Hinata. Kurenai."

Gaara nodded. "I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

Gaara took a large mouthful of his bread, taking care to chew thoroughly. And slowly. Sasuke's upper lip curled, but he waited for him to finish his bite.

"You're from the Sun Kingdom," Gaara said. "And she grew up in the Moon Kingdom." Sasuke gave him an unimpressed look.

"This isn't some stupid tragic love story so don't give me that garbage. It's actually because of Oushou's father, isn't it?" he asked. Gaara tilted his head and then nodded.

"It's not as dumb as it looks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the demeaning pronoun. "Trying to keep me from knowing is more telling that 'Father dearest' is or was an important person in the Sun Kingdom." Gaara shrugged. "I could care less about the brat's lineage," Sasuke said, not forgetting his initial goal. "But why Sasori? He helped kill you. He's a part of Akatsuki."

"And you haven't done odd jobs for them?"

"I didn't work for them. My goals may have intersected, but never aligned with theirs. Never." The final word of his sentence dropped into a low growl.

Gaara paused, studying him with stony, emerald eyes. "After the Amaterasu War, the people of Sky were divided like possessions between Sun and Moon. Most accepted it because the alternative was to be left in a lawless land with no one to govern them and the thought terrified them. Sasori created Seidou as a place for the people for whom the desert was the only home they can imagine." Sasuke frowned.

"That doesn't -" Gaara held up a finger.

"You are asking my opinion,_ your highness_ - let me finish." A part of Sasuke wanted to make the fiery red of Gaara's hair more realistic, but even the most callous part recognized the importance of what he was saying. So he let him finish. "I hold no more love for Akatsuki than you do, but something good came out of Sasori's machinations. There are children here who can remember the desert as something more than the wasteland of war. That is why I can bear to be near someone who killed me. I can look past the grudges."

"So you're just going to forgive and forget what they're capable of?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the jab. Gaara waved his hand down, reminding Sasuke to keep his voice lower as their discussion began to draw attention. He leaned in, voice soft but no less firm.

"I'm saying you should speak with Hinata, rather than using me to echo thoughts back to you." He turned back to his stew, a clear dismissal. Gaara reached for his spoon. Before he could grasp it, Sasuke set it aflame with a flick of his fingers. "Real mature," the redhead muttered as he prodded the remaining ashes. He brushed away the soot in disgust, revealing the immaculate surface of the table underneath, and scoffed. "I'd think someone who has perfect control over fire would have a little better handle on his temper."

Sasuke put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his fist.

"Funny, I was just thinking that someone aware of every grain of sand around him would be a little more perceptive about the dangers around him." The two exchanged glares. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into dark slits. "So you really believe Sasori is loyal to us? His goal is to purely take down the Moon Kingdom?" Gaara held his gaze, his face twisting with distaste for Sasuke's hyperbole.

"Of course not," he replied. "You may have an inflated head, but do you really believe Hinata and I that naive?" Gaara's posture straightened as he looked down his nose at him, giving him a look that was a perfect mix of Sakura and Kakashi at their most condescending. And Naruto when he was trying to imitate their expression of "how could you be so stupid I had almost thought you intelligent".

Gaara's indignation eased the trepidation knotting Sasuke's shoulders. He was more insulted for Hinata's sake than his own. The problem of Sasori was still there, but they weren't blindly following him. It wasn't a cat batting around a baby bird, but rather a wily old crow approaching a known enemy to share in a common goal.

Sasuke relaxed, and then smirked in a way that could be considered 'fond'. "Well, it's hard to tell what you're thinking when you don't have these," he said, gesturing to his own eyebrows. "Frowning? Surprised? Sad?"

Gaara looked at him for a long moment, expression as flat as Sasuke claimed. He stood and picked up his tray. "Are we done talking about your feelings, _Sousuke_? Do you need your hair braided next? Style advice?"

It was strange to banter. It was stranger yet to do so with Gaara, who had wanted and possibly still wanted him dead. But it was also the first in a long time a peer treated him with no ulterior motives.

Sasuke missed his team - at least what he had thought they had been. He missed working through troubles like they were one mind. He missed not having to worry about enemies from behind. Lost in the jagged crevices between the grief for Hinata and the anger for himself, there had been little room for his old teammates. But it didn't make it ache any less when Sasuke considered the possibility that they'd been loyal to Itachi first, him second.

It was a good thing Sasuke left after all.

"Well?" Gaara was giving him a strange look for his long silence. Sasuke shook off his thoughts and smirked in a way he knew irritated the other man. Then he added a slow, judgmental scan of his outfit.

"Not with that attire."

"Soup must have gone bad," Gaara muttered as he shook his head. He gave his tray to one of the people working the mess tent and left without another word.

* * *

><p>The horizon was ablaze with sunset when Sasuke sensed the puppet master's approach. Not that Sasori was trying to hide his presence at all. Sasuke headed for the main entrance of the camp, where a small crowd was already gathering.<p>

"Good evening," Jugo said as he fell in step with him. At Sasuke's questioning look, Jugo shrugged, shuffling his feet in a way that was more fitting of a shy child. Even a week ago, Sasuke might have dismissed it as a ruse, a way to make him underestimate the sense of foreboding that touched the back of his mind around Jugo. He still couldn't shake the idea of a feral animal, ready to tear out his throat with any hint of a threat, but the past few weeks had reminded him that the most terrifying warriors still might be human.

With Kimimaro's full attention on Anko, it made sense that Jugo would seek him out. Especially with the approach of Sasori, a new element of uncertainty.

"Maybe for you," Sasuke grumbled, as if Jugo's actions were perfectly normal. He didn't fall back, nor tried to step too closely and kept walking. He tried not to contemplate the similarities between his strategy for dealing with attention-seeking children and attention-seeking giant men with the ability to rip him in two if he pissed him off.

Jugo offered him an awkward smile.

Sasuke ignored him.

They joined the crowd just in time to witness Hinata greet the three cloaked figures. The smallest of them ignored her, head turned towards Sasuke. The other two faltered, and then followed his example when tension in the air hushed the crowd. It wasn't hard to guess.

"Sasori of the Red Sand," Sasuke said as he slipped to the center of the crowd. Sasori pulled back his hood, revealing the same youthful features Sasuke had glimpsed a decade ago when he walked the battlefield. Only back then, Sasori's brown eyes had been blank and still, the eyes of a shell impaled by swords like an insect pinned to a collector's display board.

Even if Sakura hadn't shared Sasori's bloody history with her team, Sasuke felt a distinct sense of wrongness, not unlike the slick of oil at the back of his throat he often felt near Orochimaru. Age was by no means an indication of ability, but there was correlation. Sasori was the antithesis of the very flow of time itself.

"Interesting. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori's gaze flicked over him, more a gesture of habit than actual assessment. He glanced sideways at Hinata. "You misled me on purpose. Do you enjoy doing pointless things?"

"You allowed yourself to be misled," Hinata said, unshaken by the killer intent that curled around her like the claws of a lazy wolf. "I gave you all the relevant facts and did not clutter your time in the Moon Kingdom with extraneous details."

For several heartbeats, Sasori didn't react. His chakra permeated the air around them like miasma, weighing down their breaths with poison. Then he huffed in disinterest and the air was breathable again. Sasori swiveled his attention to Sasuke. "I suppose it is news of the past that you were once royalty. Don't tell the wrong people. I'll know if you do."

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," was the dismissive reply. "Hinata. In between playing your little games, have you the time to read my missive?"

Hinata nodded. "Since we are acting closer to Yue, I added five more people with experience in peripheral scouting support. They're fleshing out the final details of their contact code and will be teaching us on the road."

"To minimize leakage," Sasori affirmed. "Give me the list of names. You leave tomorrow?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"What a waste of time," Sasori muttered. He looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. "Let me be clear - how you complete your initiation into Seidou is none of my concern. Go set things on fire or whatever it is you do to entertain yourself. Just don't slow down vital operations." He didn't wait for a response and started walking away, motioning for Hinata to continue.

"We're still waiting on reports from scouts watching the merchant caravan from Yue. Our contact there said he could only guess the date they're actually departing, as they will be carrying sensitive information…" Sasuke watched them turn a corner and Hinata's voice faded out of earshot.

Jugo opened his mouth, looking sympathetic. "Don't," Sasuke muttered. The giant shut his mouth with a click.

* * *

><p>While Jugo was wise enough to make himself scarce afterwards, Oushou approached him with the fearful determination of someone knowingly about to poke a hornet's nest. And asked for training.<p>

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, wondering if the desert heat had fried away his self-preservation. He was about to refuse, until Oushou gave him that annoyingly calm smile and added that "it's not difficult to sit there while you make me run laps anyways."

"We're sparring," Sasuke said. He let the boy have one moment to blink and then his fist was clipping the side of Oushou's head, throwing the boy off his feet. The boy tucked and rolled into a crouch on all fours, seamlessly turning his weight on one arm to kick up. Sasuke batted away.

He let Oushou see a glimpse of fingers, barely a breath for recovery, and then he was chasing Oushou with a long tail of flames. The boy leaped over the fire one, two, _threefourfive_ times- but he had already forgotten -

Oushou yelped when daggers hidden by the flames nipped his body. He landed gracefully, Hinata's training too ingrained to allow anything else. Long cuts on the fabric at his shoulders and chest fell open like sharp smiles.

A flash of crimson in the boy's chest pocket caught Sasuke's eye - it was too familiar, too bright, too close to the home he'd abandoned years ago - and Sasuke instinctively grabbed for it before he even understood the implications.

A sash.

The Twelve Guardians' sash, in fact.

"Huh." Sasuke held it up and studied it with interest. Even though it was clean and well-maintained now, the previous owner had been much less careful; the fabric was worn and looked like some animal had gnawed on it at some point. That only lent further authenticity to the neat embroidery of the Guardian seal - for all their admirable qualities, Guardians could not be trusted to take care of non-weapon personal items. "Where'd you get a hold of one of these?"

Oushou reached out. "Give it back."

The panic in the boy's eyes was an important clue. Sasuke studied the sash, ignoring the pang of nostalgia as he took in the familiar design. The Guardians had been his most frequent companions aside from Team 7. The first wisps of a theory began to form in the back of Sasuke's mind. It was a feeble idea at best, a fragile bird that might take flight or be crushed by a slip of the hand.

So he set it on fire. "No." He brushed the ruined remains off his hands and let the breeze carry it away.

An inhuman shriek was his only warning. Then Oushou was upon him in a fury of fists and blades and haphazard techniques he'd yet to master. Sasuke evaded the first few attacks with minute shifts in stance, looking half-asleep.

"Calm down," he said. "Let me explain-"

Then Oushou seemed to blur before his eyes.

Sasuke jerked his head to the side, dodging three knives meant for his skull. He was forced to step back when three more trailed in their shadows. It was almost enough to distract him from the following combination of kicks and punches. All aimed for the lethal nerves of the neck.

Kid was so far gone he was actually trying to kill him, he realized.

He needed to stop the fight. Now.

Sasuke hadn't sparred in years, and it was growing difficult to suppress the instinct to incapacitate his opponent efficiently. Permanently.

Sasuke missed the first time, but the second time, he grabbed a firm hold of Oushou's ankle. With a flick of his arm, he negated Oushou's momentum, leaving him dangling upside-down, face turning even redder.

"Calm down," Sasuke snapped.

Oushou squirmed and kicked up, sending his thin frame careening with it. Rather than choose between breaking a child's leg or letting himself get kicked in the face, Sasuke released him. Oushou's boot swung past his face and Oushou dropped to the ground on his side, panting so harshly his breath sounded like little growls. But the ferocity of his glare was not lessened by the sand and sweaty curls sticking to his face.

"Do you lose control anytime someone does something you don't like?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold. He gave every indication that Oushou's distress was an annoyance. "What happens when an enemy destroys a person, a life, like that? Not just some old rag?" Sasuke couldn't tell if the boy's limbs were trembling more from fatigue or anger as he tried to prop himself up. "That's a rather embarrassing weakness. You should thank me for getting rid of it."

"You could have just asked me if you were curious!" Oushou bared his teeth as he struggled to his feet. He faced Sasuke, hunched over and as well-balanced as a newborn fawn.

"Are you going to continue attacking me?" Sasuke asked. "I don't recommend it. Won't bring back your precious blanky either."

Oushou took in a shaky breath, sounding as if he were close to tears. "I hate you," he whispered. He gave Sasuke one last look of betrayal and then turned to stumble off the field.

When he was certain he was alone on the training lot, Sasuke raised a hand to his cheek, and then brought it in front of his face to see blood-tinged fingers. He huffed in amusement. He should return the scarf hidden in his hip-pouch soon. Because at this rate, Oushou just might succeed in murdering him in his sleep.

* * *

><p>He detected Nori approaching his tent later that evening, her aura flaring with battle intent. May as well get it over with, he decided.<p>

"Enter," he said. Tiny feet shuffled to a stop, followed by a deep breath. Nori stepped inside and glared at him with steely eyes.

"What?"

"Jo," she said. "What did you do to him?"

"He went crying to you?" Sasuke had not expected that reaction, given Oushou's creepy calm maturity.

"No," she muttered, as if she would like nothing better. Sasuke decided he disliked Oushou even more. "But he's sad. He won't cry but he's sad." She glanced at Sasuke's unrepentant expression. "Like Mama."

It was painfully obvious that she was using Hinata to get to him, but also just as painfully effective. Sasuke's lips thinned in displeasure. She looked at him expectantly.

"Why is he sad?" Sasuke asked, resigned. Nori scooted closer. Once she was satisfied there were no unwanted ears, she leaned in and cupped her mouth with one chubby hand. When she realized the distance between herself and Sasuke's ear was still too great, she tugged at his sleeve with the uncupped hand until Sasuke rolled his eyes and bent forward.

"It's his treasure," she whispered, "Jo says that the scarf was his papa's."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Nori. Was it possible that Oushou's father was…that would explain the talent for such a broad range of subjects. The scarf was leverage to further investigate...

Nori looked back at him with wide, silvery eyes. There was no judgment, no disappointment - only curiosity over why her papa would do something so mean. And even worse, the naive belief that he must have had a _damn, good_ reason. And in the innocent gaze of his daughter, Sasuke saw the reflection of what made a man, and what made him less.

He looked away first.

"Here." He pulled the neat bundle from his hip pouch and extended it towards Nori. "I had it for a training exercise, but I think he completed it. Can I trust you to deliver his treasure back to him?"

"Of course!" Nori saluted and snatched the sash from him. But she took the time to tuck it into her hip pouch with a four-year-old's approximation of care - not that Oushou would care that it was a little rumpled - before running out of the tent to find her best friend.

Sasuke fell back onto his cot, the impact making his sigh burst out of him. He contemplated the conversations he'd had today: Gaara's advice, Sasori's dismissal, Oushou's insults, and even Nori's innocent questions. Hinata was conspicuous in her absence from the list.

The unease was creeping back into his veins. It was too quiet, too still, and it was an uncomfortable reflection of his options. He had a purpose without a path: protect Hinata, protect Nori.

But how could he do both if they were in different places? _How could he protect anyone when he'd failed with only Hinata?_

The sloping ceiling of his tent seemed to shrink in on him. It took Sasuke a moment to place the sensation, since living underground had erased any propensity for claustrophobia long ago. He sat up, pulled on his boots, and stepped outside.

"Oh!" Hinata stepped back, retracting her raised hand as she looked down. "Good evening."

"Glad yours was. Mine, not so much," Sasuke said. He stepped past her, headed for somewhere away from the cramped layout of tents. Unfortunately, she refused to heed his unspoken dismissal and followed.

"I assure you mine was not as uneventful as you imagine either," she said. Sasuke paused mid-step, frowning.

"Sasori causing you trouble?"

"Not more than expected."

He relaxed and started walking again. She pulled to his side but did not press him for more conversation. When they had stepped beyond the maze of tents, Sasuke stopped.

"Thank you," he said, hating that he had to say the words at all.

"It was the least I could do."

"If you really want to do me a favor, let me come on this trip." Hinata shook her head.

"You know I can't do that." Her voice was gentle and apologetic, as if she were addressing a child she'd accidentally bumped into. It grated on Sasuke's pride even more than her protection did.

"Why are you here, then?" Silence. Sasuke gave a humorless smile. "Don't pretend. You're not succumbing to nostalgia so easily, Hinata. What is my use to you? How do you want me to dance? How high should I jump?"

"I'm not here to give you purpose," she said, voice small and tight. "You are your own person."

Sasuke drew back, wondering when it became so difficult to read Hinata. When had it become so difficult to speak to her? He had thought he understood her. Or had Itachi been right all along - that it was only him putting words into her mouth?

"Who's Oushou's father?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

Sasuke tugged at his bangs in agitation. "We'll only fight more if we talk about Sasori. And I have been wondering." Hinata opened her mouth, but she couldn't manage more than an evasive noise. "There's no way you haven't noticed," he pressed. "He's not a normal child."

She didn't respond for a long moment. "He's very smart."

Sasuke scoffed. "You can say that. Like how the desert is a little sandy. Forest a little bit leafy. Teaching him...is definitely interesting."

"You mean messing with someone."

"Testing him, then," Sasuke compromised. "Every other word out of Nori's mouth is about 'Jo'."

"And the other word is about you."

"It's not because I'm jealous of a little kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "We will not be able to always protect her. And it will only become more dangerous for her because of us."

"She looks more and more like you everyday," Hinata said with a fond smile.

He smirked. "With our background, when she gets older she'll be a beau..." Sasuke frowned at the thought of Nori hitting puberty. Then he frowned harder at the realization that Hinata had deftly directed his attention away. "Don't think you've distracted me from my original question," he warned. Hinata laughed, but did not offer up new information.

"Oushou's a prodigy," he said. "The type that can eventually rival the likes of Uchiha Itachi or Hatake Kakashi. One day, he can take on the best out there. That kind of raw talent doesn't happen by accident - that comes from generations of careful breeding."

"Why do you need to know?"

"We may never escape our identities. This father isn't some unknown warrior - he had been a Guardian in the Sun Kingdom. The best of the best." Sasuke grunted in frustration. "Kami, it's a mess." Hinata waited for him to gather his thoughts. "The greatest clans have abilities that I won't be able to guess unless I knew how to look for it." Sasuke rubbed his neck, massaging away the memory of the neck cramp he'd gotten from digging through old records. "It wasn't that difficult to look up the history of your team. Your teacher was Kurenai, who should have died when you were eleven, yet here she is, miraculously recovered. Oushou didn't pop out of the womb that old, so there is something about that boy that made it impossible for her to return."

"She had her reasons," Hinata said after a moment, unable to refute his words. She sighed, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "He learns everything easily. Too easily."

"He's still not strong enough. Not by a long shot if he wants to survive his birthright." Sasuke knew from experience. "It's going to be difficult for him, regardless of any path he chooses."

He could feel her eyes on him. Sasuke took care to keep studying the sky. Even without the threat of Itachi's seal, the weight of her gaze held him motionless.

"You've changed, Sasuke."

He shrugged one shoulder, uncomfortable with the warmth swelling in him. It was easy to talk to her about anything - anything else but about them. "Good."

Hinata hummed. "In some ways," she agreed. "But in others, not so much."

"So have you," he added.

"It's been five years," she said, saying nothing and yet possibly everything. Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling a scream pull at his throat. He wondered if she knew what she was saying, what she was doing. Hinata was torturing him. Torturing herself. Always dancing around what she wanted for herself. And while dancing could be a metaphor for battle, it could never encompass the ugly truth of it - the blood, the gore, the unnatural hush of death afterwards.

Nor the victory.

She was magnificent when defending her loved ones, standing under a great moral banner. But she would only spin uselessly around when trying to fight for herself without a strong goal to anchor her. In a way, she was still caught in the mindset of her past, where a princess was nothing without her people. Maybe she always would be.

It was a strange moment for Sasuke as he began to understand, and to accept one of Hinata's great weaknesses. If love could be blinding, then the memory of love could be deafening.

But he saw her now. Only her.

Like a man bereft of his senses, he reached out to her, slow enough to give her time to withdraw. She didn't. He cupped her cheek, ghosting the skin with his thumb. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, finally turning to face him.

"Can you forgive me, Sasuke?" she whispered. "For walking away?"

Just the reminder was agony. His eyes stung, and he was uncertain if it was the memory of loss or muscle memory of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Neither was pleasant. But his grief was choked by thorns of anger and self-hatred and fear because it wasn't just missing her. It was missing her and hating her and loving her.

"I want to," he said. He studied the dark sweep of her eyelashes, the curve of her nose, and the pink of her lips. She had thrown him away once. He hadn't been enough. He swallowed. "Can you forgive me?" He wasn't sure what for. That he hadn't protected her? That he wasn't strong enough? That he wasn't Itachi?

Hinata shook her head, sending moonlight rippling through her dark hair. "Sasuke, stop. You are supposed to be too proud to apologize for anything." She offered him a small mischievous smile. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His pulse filled his ears, loud enough he almost didn't hear himself answer.

"It has been five years," he said mockingly.

He wished she could look up without consequence. It wasn't the kind of conversation where they could step around each other. It was stifling to avoid eye contact, like trying to perform a sword kata and belatedly remembering he was missing a leg. An intrinsic element was lost...Sasuke was beginning to forget what color her eyes were.

He must have stared at her for too long. Her eyes flicked up.

_Burning. The scent of seared flesh clung to him, strangling him._

His Mangekyo Sharingan flared to sharp contrast. Sasuke forcibly squeezed, just like the hand that seemed to tighten around his throat. There was a moment when the chakra felt like it might slip out of his grasp like oil, but then the flames receded. Sasuke wrenched his body away from her in a violent motion. The rush of adrenaline made him shake as his awareness became so sharp every inch of his skin prickled. His breath scraped the inside of his throat like nails. The vivid colors of his sight receded, until he was looking down at the sand with normal eyes, stars spinning in his vision as if he were looking skyward.

"Hinata?" he asked. Sasuke's voice cracked like he'd breathed in the smoke, the remains of his destruction.

"I'm okay." The reek of cooked meat clung to them. Sasuke gagged.

"You're a terrible liar. We need to get you to a healer and put salve on that." Hinata didn't move, so he grabbed her by the sleeve. It was a difficult feat, as he refused to look any higher than her boots and was careful to avoid the injured side.

"I'm okay," she repeated. He tugged her towards the infirmary.

"No," she said. "NO." The panic in her tone stopped him and he released her. "I can't go. Not now."

"What do you mean, Hinata?"

He heard her walk towards him, and stepped away before she could touch him. She took another step. So did he. "You...can control it." There was hope in her voice and he loathed the wish that he could not fulfill.

"You...you hurt yourself for a fucking test?!" He uncurled his fingers from fists he didn't even know he made. "Idiot. I can only stop it. Barely." He stared at his hands. The indentations from his nails left little crescents on his palm. "Itachi," he whispered with a grimace. "It always comes back to that man. We always hurt you." He let his hands drop to his sides. "Tell me what you want from me, Hinata." He didn't trust himself to think rationally, or to even think at all. Not when the haze of fear and fury made all his senses go white.

"You deserve your own decisions," she whispered. He hated her then. She'd already taken away the choices he'd wanted, and now she hid behind perforated morality saying that he deserved autonomy. He saw her. He saw more of her than he wanted.

It was so very easy to latch on to a single goal, to lay the blame before another pair of feet, to throw the burden of thought upon another's back. Itachi's. Hinata's. Danzo's. The Sun Kingdom's. Who deserved retribution? Who deserved to suffer with him?

It was easy to blame. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out.

"Don't be stupid - you always affect my choices," he said.

"Stay," she said. She reached out to him. "I…" Hinata took a deep breath and drew back, clutching her hands to her chest. "Protect Nori."

Sasuke waited a moment, and upon realizing that's all she would ask of him, nodded once. "_Now_ will you go to the infirmary?"

"I'll go," she promised. She didn't move. "You haven't changed that much." The relief in her voice made his heart tight and full. If they kept talking, it would be too easy to forgive and forget. They would go back to the golden-hued times of how they had been and he'd have learned nothing.

Turning back time meant losing her again. But then he had to wonder if she had been his to lose at all.

"Leave, Hinata."

She must have understood, because she started walking past him back towards camp. But then, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder without hesitance. And she smiled just for him. Sasuke stared. He forced himself to look up to the sky, away from her.

"Good night, Sasuke."

The moon shone just for her.

He really hadn't learned anything at all.

* * *

><p>Hinata and her squad departed the next evening. She chased the horizon at the front, just fast enough to evade the heat of the sun emanating from the sand, but also steady enough to maintain. Outside of Gaara, three others trailed her. The other half of their squad would meet them at the next checkpoint.<p>

Gaara wasted no time bringing up his grievances once he was sure the other three were out of earshot behind them.

"What happened last night?" He matched her with no visible strain, despite the enormous gourd of sand strapped to his back.

"I talked to Sasuke."

"The kind of conversation that leaves burns on your arm?" He was getting better at hiding the worried disapproval in his voice, albeit with heavy sarcasm.

"I activated Itachi's seal."

"Why? You knew the consequences. He hurt you before."

Hinata shook her head. "Not deliberately. He has the ability to control Itachi's seal." She reached for her left forearm, where her skin felt like it was still burning against the salve. The first time had been her upper shoulder. The second had been her upper arm. This time, the area had moved even further out, drawing a slow line to her fingertips.

It was not a coincidence. Thrice, she had survived Amaterasu, a technique with no witnesses. Thrice, death had danced on her skin and left no more mark than any other normal burn. The scars from the first were already fading thanks to chakra-aided healing.

"So it was a test." The flat note in his voice gave her pause.

"He would never consent to it otherwise," Hinata admitted in a low tone. It was a weight in her chest as much as a buoyant swell of warmth.

Gaara paused even though she knew he had more to say. Hinata glanced at him, perturbed. "I don't like him, Hinata, so know that what I speak is the truth." Gaara looked forward, a tension in his expression that made the hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stand to attention. "You shouldn't experiment with him. Especially because it causes you physical injury. To you he should be someone, or something. It's cruel to vacillate when convenient."

"That's not -" Her protests withered in her throat, because for all her justifications, he was right. Gaara, who had lived the first years of his second life at the experimental whims of a madman, would never allow her to claim otherwise. She'd been using Sasuke, even if in a twisted excuse to keep him near.

Hinata turned away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay on his cot, arms at his sides and gaze drifting over the expanse of canvas over his head. The chill of the night was heavy in his bones, but he couldn't be bothered to rise and let his blood warm his body again. He wanted to stay in the in-between, where even the certainties were not so certain. Twilight was brushing the first strokes of sunlight, but the world was silent against sound of his own breath. It was one thing Sasuke could never acclimate to, even half a decade away from the lush landscape of the Sun Kingdom - the lack of vibrant sound, of small animals and people and life. Everything was ground away by the sand.<p>

At the edge of his senses, he could feel Hinata and Gaara's auras shrink with each minute. Nori was sleeping peacefully in her cot in Hinata's tent. Oushou was already up training, with Kurenai in the background, watchful, weary, and never far. On the other side of camp, he knew Kimimaro was holding vigil over Anko, and in turn, he knew Jugo held vigil over them both.

He knew, but he couldn't sense them. His sensing skills were rudimentary at best, and even the chakra outside his tent was…

Sasuke was on his feet before Sasori lifted the door flap. "You."

Sasori ignored the hostility and stepped inside. He measured Sasuke for a moment, lingering on the shadows under his eyes and the packed bag half tucked under the cot. "Team 7 was sighted approaching Sado. Barring any hindrances, they will reach our current location in five days."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The hindrance being me."

"It is in everyone's interest. Itachi has done well to delay them for so long, but it will require more than three days to make Seidou disappear."

No one had mentioned anything about Itachi's involvement these five years. Yet, Sasori was all but saying outright that Uchiha Itachi had betrayed his kingdom.

"Itachi doesn't work for you." It was a question, a challenge, and a statement. The idea that Itachi's betrayal extended so far sickened him. Sasori's mouth twisted in a way that resembled a smile.

"Everyone works for me, whether they are aware of it or not. The trick is to find the right heart string to tug without destroying them. Puppets, you can rebuild. People..." The way Sasori studied him with half-lidded eyes made Sasuke's skin crawl. He had yet to see the man even blink. "...not so much."

"I'm not going to tattle," Sasuke said flatly. "Get out."

Sasori gave him a sly look instead, making no movement towards the door. "It's rather emasculating, isn't it? To have her always protecting you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't manipulate me."

"You misjudge me," Sasori said. "Unlike the Sun king, I don't have the patience for that sort of thing. Do not forget the difference between Itachi and I is that he still wants you to believe that he cares for you despite what he must do."

"You can hang yourself with your 'heartstrings'." It was a last line worthy of only a sullen child who'd lost an argument, and both of them were well aware of it.

Sasori gave him a faint smile. "Even if they exist, you would never discover them. If you leave tonight, you should be able to catch them before they cross into the desert at Sado." Sasori flicked his fingers, using chakra strings to pull the door flap out of his way, and walked out. The thick canvas fell back to place behind him with a muffled thump.

Sasuke sat back down on his cot, interlacing his fingers and pressing his knuckles against his forehead so hard all his thoughts coalesced into two, sharp points of agony in his skull. Everything Itachi had let him believe was unraveling, revealing holes in what he had thought to be impenetrable truths.

The worst was, he didn't know. Maybe someone was framing Itachi. Maybe Itachi was a traitor. Maybe.

But it wasn't just about Itachi. At least Sasuke refused to let it remain so, even if his own identity outside of that man's influence was a pathetic, shriveled thing. Twenty-five years of life and he had so little to show for it. He could barely suss out the bones of himself from the ashes. No wonder Hinata still regarded him with wary eyes.

A humorless smile invaded his features. He'd told her to "armor up" so many times. It was time to heed his own advice.

* * *

><p>The mountain border between Moon and what remained of Sky was always startling to experience. One moment, the ground sank beneath her soles, soft and pulling at her boots. The next, her ankles were throbbing from the impact of striking unyielding rock.<p>

Hinata slowed to a halt, one hand raised for silence from her squad. The skin around her eyes strained, wrinkled, and then her awareness was expanding outward like shattered glass. The mountain pass, the surrounding wasteland, everything was empty, just as she expected. Just as it always was. The stench of wrongful deaths lingered and even the wildlife seemed to remain in mourning.

"Hinata." She met Gaara's eyes for the first since their conversation about Sasuke, and shook her head.

"It's okay." She turned to address her squad. "Let's debrief, Baki, Kankuro, Matsuri. Our final target is the city of Liang." At the mere mention of the city, they straightened. No one with a passing understanding of Moon Kingdom geography missed the significance of targeting Liang.

The kingdom was set up in a concentric manner, four rings that housed cities of progressively greater power and influence the closer they were to the capital, Yue. Over the past few years, Hinata and the rebels of Seidou had slowly, so slowly any pattern must be due to paranoia, slipped their fingers into the pockets and esteem of the major trade cities of the two outer circles. Liang was the first city in the inner two. The first of many more infiltrations. When it came the time to storm the palace, the Hyuuga would find themselves trapped by an impenetrable embargo.

That was the part of the plan that most of Seidou knew.

The more insidious part was the implantation of a single idea: the Hyuuga were not fit to rule. A whisper of corruption here, a tendril of doubt there. Slowly, one small thought was enough to grow into a monolith that chokes away all other competition. Money may be the root of evil, but words were the seeds of betrayal. Of revolt and of revolution.

It was a grand plan, but also one that teetered with precarious balance on every move they made.

Hinata told her squad as much. "Good. You all recognize the importance of Liang. And therefore the danger of the next phase of our operation. The inner circles are smaller, closer. While there are fewer cities, they are also much better organized to defend against infiltration and corruption. The people travel more frequently between the cities and therefore anything unusual is more likely to be noticed. These are not cities that we can force our way in, with the elementary tricks we used previously."

She watched their expressions harden, pleased that her speech fulfilled its purpose to warn and to motivate.

"Our scouts are tracking a merchant caravan due to arrive in Liang in 3 days' time. That would be the ideal way for us to enter the city. But if the infiltration fails, we will need an immediate distraction. Kankuro, Baki, watch for my signal, but I leave it to your discretion on the how and what of it. Join back with the scouts if people see enough of you to identify you. Matsuri, Gaara, your jobs remain focused extraction if we do make it into the city and then something goes badly."

Hinata paused, studying the four people in front of her. Baki and Kankuro, with their weathered hands and tired faces. Matsuri, a young woman who still held so much hope and belief in her self-appointed teacher, Gaara. And Gaara, who regarded her with steady, green eyes. They were ready, willing to die for closure delayed for two decades after the Amaterasu War.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>He let Kurenai discover him in the armory.<p>

"So you are leaving." Sasuke didn't bother looking up from the dagger set he was inspecting.

"Happy birthday," Sasuke said. "I'll no longer be around to bully your precious spawn." He plucked a vest from the pile and put it on. The dagger set fit perfectly into the line of sheaths along his ribs. He tested it, drawing out two blades with the cross-armed motion Hinata favored. Sasuke spun the daggers, making the metal sing, and resheathed them so quickly the sound remained in the air around them for a moment. "No need to feel guilty though. It has little to do with you." He proceeded to the short swords, ignoring the rack of katana and naginata. Kurenai watched him, waiting, but Sasuke refused to offer further details. While he believed that she cared for Hinata and Nori, he did not trust her.

"Are you even going to say goodbye to her?" Sasuke stilled. Then he let the sword he was perusing fall back into the stand with a clatter.

"I haven't decided yet," he said. "I intend to return. Telling Nori too early will only make her worry." He looked up in time to catch a flicker of confusion in her red eyes. It was unnerving her that he wasn't spitting insults at her. Defending his existence to her was pointless. It was all the more disconcerting that even a day ago he would have thought otherwise.

"Not telling her at all will hurt her more."

"Maybe," Sasuke murmured. The bliss of ignorance was not so easily achieved as uncomfortable facts had a funny way of slipping through the holder's grasp, simply because it was uncomfortable. Defending his own existence was pointless because he couldn't escape the truth of Uchiha Sasuke even if he wanted to. The more he fought, the more it was thrown in his face. The weightier the family name, the more it….then, the final threads of his theory pulled into place, taunt and sure.

He picked a short sword and tied it to his belt. That was the last of his equipment. Only then did Sasuke turn his attention back to Kurenai. "It took me a long time to understand why that lazy guy was talking about - the "King" in shogi, the one you need to protect. The "King" is the next generation." Even in the dim lighting of the supply tent, Sasuke could see Kurenai go still and pale.

"A fine sentiment," she said in a low voice.

"Nara Shikamaru said that, but you wouldn't know of him." Kurenai tried to hide the flash of recognition. But even if she had the advantage of being a genjutsu user, of someone who dealt death through side-way lies and backward truths, Sasuke was better, by the blood in his veins or the blood he'd spilled. It was obvious now given her intimacy with the metaphor in shogi. Unless Kurenai had an age fetish he did not want to know about, there was really only one person who could be Oushou's father.

He shook his head in disbelief. It made an awful, perfect sort of sense. The son of Sarutobi Asuma, a member of the Twelve Guardians, the last head of the Sarutobi clan, and arguably the best melee fighter the Sun Kingdom had ever produced. The grandchild of the legendary Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and someone who was called the "God of Shinobi".

What a powerful lineage.

What an awful lineage.

"Oushou…the 'King' piece of shogi...I should have guessed earlier," he murmured. "That old monkey loved his shogi."

Kurenai gave him a disgruntled look, offended by the metaphor.

"It's not an insult. His - and your - clan name is derived from 'monkey'." Kurenai had the grace to look ashamed that she'd been so quick to find insult. She averted her gaze.

"I don't know his family name. It is better that I don't."

"Why? Afraid of the implications? Whether you are aware of it or not, you accepted responsibility the day you decided to spread your legs."

Kurenai leveled him with a crimson glare. Even without the Sharingan, it sent a shiver down his spine. "I doubt I am the intended recipient of your ire, Sasuke, so I will let it slide this time," she said. He held her glare with one of his own. After a long moment, her expression softened so it was almost pleasant. "I don't know if it's a good or bad sign that you're equally blunt to everyone, regardless of their background. I don't want to know Asuma's family name because I know he is from a noble family. And that would only spell trouble in the future for Oushou should someone ever figure out the connection. I need to keep him safe. You understand that, right?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. Then he stepped close to her.

"Sarutobi," he whispered it like a secret she wasn't privy to hear. "He was head of the Sarutobi clan-"

The sound of palm to cheek punctuated his sentence.

Kurenai's slap forced Sasuke's head to the side. Undeterred, he turned back to her with a bored expression despite how his face throbbed. "I wonder if you know Asuma as well as you claim," he said with disgust. "They used to be one of the most influential clans of the Sun Kingdom - one of the founding clans for the Sun Kingdom. In fact, I was named after one of the Sarutobi in hopes I would grow up to be just like him." Here, Sasuke's lip curled in self-deprecation. "The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, is considered one of the greatest warriors of the era, then and now. But I'm sure Asuma has already mentioned that about his father, even if he was kind enough to avoid names or titles. Even if he would never admit it, he _is_ really proud of his family." The deliberate use of the present tense made Kurenai slowly meet his eyes. "You know that too - probably wouldn't shut up about his students nor the Sarutobi…" Sasuke shrugged in a show of nonchalance, even though he hated the next part of his story. "...except the Sarutobi clan is now nothing - only a stable boy carries his blood. The stable boy had to give up training in order to keep his life and lived in fear of losing it everyday. I don't know if Asuma's students have managed to keep him alive. Do you understand?"

Sasuke leaned in, daring Kurenai to look away from him. "If something had happened to that stable boy, your son is the last of Sarutobi Asuma's bloodline." He stepped back with a smirk. "So you are correct - you really do need to keep him safe. There are many out there who will go to great lengths to eradicate the Sarutobi clan."

"One day that mouth will get you in trouble."

"You should figure out your tenses," he drawled and walked past her. "Prophesying the past is far from impressive."

"Would you remain so flippant?" Kurenai asked. He could practically hear her teeth grinding. "When it's Hinata or Nori who take the fall for your mistakes?"

Sasuke faltered. "They're still both alive," he said. He turned and stepped forward until he was close enough to reach out and crush her throat if he so chose. "Can you say the same of your family?" Kurenai gasped, sounding as if he'd punched her in the stomach. "It may not have been my doing, but I will make sure they remain alive. I allowed you to attack me as a sign of goodwill. But don't ever try to use them as leverage against me ever again. I will reciprocate, and while you might have some remorse left in you, know that I am just as heartless as you imagine me to be. You are nothing to me. Oushou is nothing to me." Sasuke stepped back. "Just be glad you both are something to Hinata."

He didn't wait to confirm her lack of a comeback.

But he did seek out Nori after ordering Kimimaro and Jugo to remain behind as protection. He found her practicing her kata in one of the training lots, fortunately out of earshot of any of the other people also there. She gave him a bright smile when she saw him approach.

"Are you going to train me?" she asked eagerly. She took dainty steps towards him, and then hopped the final step to land with feet together in front him. Her messy ponytail bobbed with the movement. Sasuke kneeled, elbow propped on one leg. He studied her features - the blade-sharp awareness in her silvery-gray eyes, the almost-smug tilt of her lips, the stubborn angle of her chin - and he saw the enchanting juxtaposition of Uchiha angles and Hyuuga curves.

The current world would never forgive her existence - she who was both Uchiha and Hyuuga, both Sun and Moon.

He could keep her alive, tucked into the harried heartbeats of each day. He could, simply by fulfilling Hinata's request and keeping her hidden away in the wasteland of the Sky Kingdom. He could.

Sasuke looked at Nori, and he wondered if one day he would look at her, and see only his brother staring back at him, taunting him. He could stay. But was that enough?

"Your eyes are weird."

Sasuke closed his eyes and it was a long while before he dared to open them again. His vision seemed to fade to gray scale, so stark was the contrast between his Sharingan and normal sight. He took a breath and rested a hand on the top of her head, careful to avoid his brother's favorite gesture. Her head was small enough to fit the curve of his palm. At one point, she had been even smaller, small enough to cradle to his chest with one hand and he marveled at the idea that she had been even more fragile. Something in his chest twisted, something that was just as much yearning as revulsion - at the reminder that he knew so little of her.

The truth of her parentage was mere semantics. He had already claimed the title of 'Papa', of 'Soso', of every ridiculous name she had for him, and it was a crown he would cede to no one.

"Nori," he said. Sasuke could flicker through hand seals so quickly his enemies thought it was a trick of light, but his fingers felt as clumsy as rods when he smoothed back her wayward hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "I won't-"

"Pology exception," she chirped.

"Apology accepted..." he repeated in confusion. "Do you even know what I'm apologizing for?"

"No. But you owe me." she gave him a strained grin that revealed nearly all of her baby teeth.

"And what price do you intend to extract from me?"

"P-promise you will stay with me and Mama forever." She already knew, though, judging by the panic in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, Nori. I can't do that." She gripped his forearm with all her strength as he continued. "I don't know if I can stay with you forever. I could lose a fight, or get sick. Or you may decide you don't like me very much anymor-"

"No! I w-will always like you!" She shook his arm, fighting to keep her voice from wobbling. "Stupid. You're stupid. You can't leave because you're too stupid."

"I need to go because there are many people who want to hurt you and Hinata."

"They're not here! You can't protect us if you don't stay."

"I'll come back," he said. He stood and turned to leave. She dashed after him, trying to pull him back by the hem of his cloak. He slowed to a stop to avoid throwing her off balance, but she sat back onto the sand, still clinging to her fistfuls of his cloak.

"Don't go. Please don't go," she whispered, stuttering so badly she was almost incomprehensible. "Mama will miss you. You don't want Mama to be sad, right? And I'll be good. I won't ask you for training. I won't bother you." She should have been throwing a tantrum, should have been lying on her back drumming the ground with tiny fists and feet. Sasuke wished she was, because that was how a child should be allowed to act.

But the desert was a place of madness, seared by the sun and chilled by the moon, and never quite a compromise by either side. It was not a place for weakness, for soft, spoiled brats.

He turned and looked down at her with cool, fathomless eyes. "Let go, Nori." She obeyed, eyes wide at his harsh tone. He did not reach out to comfort her, to help her stand back up.

But he waited.

"Believe in me," he said. "Please."

Her chin wobbled but then she lifted it, pale face determined. Sasuke nodded once. _Good girl_.

A breeze caught the edge of his dual-toned cloak, sending it flying around the both of them. Sasuke pulled it close to his body.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sasori's information was accurate.<p>

Some days later, he found four cloaked figures riding for Sado. They were too comfortable on horses to be self- taught, even if the horses themselves were clearly local. Who else but Team 7 would be out here in this wasteland town?

He waited for them at the border where all remaining signs of human life was swallowed by the sand. When he heard the hooves of their horses round the bend in the road, he stepped out from behind his boulder, hood up, and strolled to the middle of the road to block their path. He planted his boots shoulder-width apart, directly facing them. A clear challenge. _You will go no further_.

"Hi-?" Sakura cut herself off. But he already knew what she suspected - a friend of Hinata's? Another Hunter?

Sasuke tilted his head up, letting the sunlight spill past the edge of his hood across the line of his jaw. The full strength of the mid-day sun seemed to burn against skin bleached by underground torches.

The guilty recognition in their eyes was a vindictive thrill. Was it only because they'd mistaken him for Hinata? Because they took so long to search him out? Or because they had betrayed him? Regardless, they did not belong here.

Naruto was the first to leap down from his horse, staring at him in wary hope. The others followed his example, fanning out behind him.

Sasuke walked towards them languidly until the last few steps. He lifted his foot, blurring across the distance like a trick of light, and completed his final step beside his former teammate. Naruto yelped in surprise. Sasuke draped an arm around his shoulders in a display of camaraderie before Kakashi, Sakura, or Sai could even draw their weapons.

"It's only been a few years," Sasuke said. He smiled, lips pulled into a razor-sharp parody. "Forgot me already, Dead-Last?"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Liang - light in Chinese

[1] - Chapter 15 intro reference

-Thanks to Rhinst for betaing!

-Meh. I'm not a fan of this chapter, but better power through it rather than poking it hoping it'll magically transform itself. Bad chapter digi-volve toooo….passable chapter?

-I promise Sasuke mostly waded through his character coughangstcough development. 'Mostly' being the key word.

-Want pipe up before everyone jumps on the "Bitch Kurenai" boat (though if you want to, it means I'm writing her appropriately). Judging from the manga, Kurenai represents the ultimate maternal figure. She carried the child that is the figurehead for the "King" of Asuma's shogi game. Her powers are more defense-oriented. She was the mother-figure for Hinata, who already a bit a "nurturing mother" type herself. But the other side of "nurturing mother" is the "mother bear". Mothers will stop at nothing to protect their children. In PftH-Kurenai's eyes, Sasuke is a danger to everyone she cares for. (Also, a reflection of her own failures, but that's a different blurb for another time.) She's not going to be nice to him. If she's nice to him, he's probably dying/dead.

-And this gives me a much more interesting dynamic to work with.

-Also, Sasuke's an asshat. Like Hokage-hat size asshat. Then again, judging by his role models...I think Sasuke's inferiority complex has a brother complex that also has an inferiority complex.

-Also, the GaaSasu bromance is totally happening. You know Nori ships it.

-Review! Feed the review monster in me.


End file.
